Flames and a Golden Sword
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: An impending war, a dark secret that could tear apart the country but through it all, Ed and Roy have found their happiness; in each other. Thing is, they may not be able to keep it...RoyxEd
1. Chance Meetings

** A/n: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist *sobs* or Ed, Al, Roy and any other character from this manga.**

**I know that this story does not accurately follow the true story of Full Metal Alchemist. I did this on purpose. I know that what happens with Ed and Al's accident when trying to bring their mother back can only happen the way it did but I wanted Al with his real body in this story so I had to play with the plot a bit. I also didn't want Ed and Roy to meet until Ed was of age so when Roy was attracted to him, he wasn't being a pedophile.**

**With these things in mind, I tried my best to make the situation as believable as possible. The sole reason I wrote this is so Ed and Roy could fall in love. I just wanted to give them their own story, as so many other wonderful writers have.**

**Warning:**

**This is rated R for later chapters which will contain lemons, boy on boy loving and general smut. **

**Also, this story is long and focused on details so might be tedious for some people. However, I promise to continue posting and writing if enough people like it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**One**

Ed

If someone had told him the events that happened that day would completely change his life, he would have laughed quite incredulously in their face, followed with a rather rude, "Do you have fucking_ shit_ for brains?" That or simply give them one hell of a black eye (depending on what kind of mood his was in, that is)

Because, really, when he thought back on it, it was all very unbelievably incredible.

Actually, it started with a rather heated fist fight and an accident meeting.

That day started like any other day for the blond teen, waking to his brother shaking his shoulder hard enough to rattle his teeth in his head, demanding he get the hell out of bed or he was going to make them both late for school. The warmth of the blankets draped snugly around his body were unbearably enticing but when his brother yanked open his curtains for the sun to fall full over his face, he grudgingly unstuck one eyelid to squint and peer pleadingly at his younger sibling, who was towering over his bed with his hands on his hips, a sever frown on his face.

"Brother, you're going to make us late!" the tall boy said in his sweet tenor, one light eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Ed breathed heavily, loving the caress of the sheets against his body before deciding to crack open his jaw and force his voice out of an unwilling throat.

"Ugh, Al, I'm up," he managed to rasp, wincing as he did because his mouth tasted beyond foul. He heard Al mumbled a "good," and begin to leave the room and he closed his one eyes again, lulled by the soft mattress and the gentle push of the pillow against his face. Ah, maybe five more minutes…

If you couldn't tell, Ed was _not_ a morning person.

"…and don't you dare go back to sleep!" Al yelled from his doorway, making Ed wince. Damn it. So with dragging movements, he extracted himself from those delightfully warm blankets, giving a squinty glare at the happily shining sun, oblivious to his anguish as it hung in the blue, blue sky. He hated the way it made his right arm and left leg shine unnaturally…

He wore nothing but a pair of rumpled boxers and his long, golden hair had somehow fallen out of its ponytail he slept in to become hopelessly tangled in his face. He aimed some choice words at it as he stumbled to the bathroom to brush his teeth to get rid of the sleep that coated his tongue and put his hair into some sort of order.

Ed felt a bit more human after he rinsed his mouth free of toothpaste and put his hair in a neat braid that nape of his neck and the feeling of "hurry" began to infuse in his veins as he heard Al banging around in the kitchen down the hall. Quickly, he was back in his room and frantically trying to find semi-clean clothes to wear in the mess that was his bedroom floor. A black tank that looked the least wrinkled soon graced his lithe frame as he rummaged through the mound of clothes on his floor.

"Al!" He screamed, knowing his brother would hear his bellow anywhere in their small apartment (and probably anywhere within a twenty mile radius), "Where the heck are my leather pants!?" damn, damn, they really _were_ going to be late.

"They're in the living room where you left them!" he brother screamed back, sounding as annoyed as kind hearted Al ever did. Ed cursed, grabbed his school bag out of another heap and raced out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where his brother was leaning against the counter sipping from a white coffee mug, looking as pristine as ever. Al raised one eyebrow as his older brother skidded to a halt on the linoleum floor, smirking at his boxers. Ed caught the look as he downed the warm tea from his own mug that had been waiting for him on the table. Ed hated the thick, oily coffee that his brother insisted drinking in the morning almost as much as he hated the milk the younger boy dressed it up with.

"Shut up, Al," Ed snarled as he pounded into the living room to yank on his pants he had carelessly flung off the day before on the way to bedroom, not really caring where his clothes ended up after he had taken them off. He followed them with a pair of rather intimating oversized boots and a short, black leather jacket, completing an image of the stereotypic bad-boy. He then, almost regretfully, pulled on a pair of white gloves that he never walked around without, hiding mismatched hands. As if remembering something, Ed patted the pockets a bit frantically only to find them empty before turning an equally frantic stare to his brother who was watching the blonde's antics with some amusement.

"Where are my keys?" Ed all but gasped, golden eyes round. Al just shifted his weight and lifted on hand where a ring with several glinting keys dangled. His smile was a gentle curling of the lips and it made the older of the two breathe a short sigh of relief then laugh sheepishly.

"You need to keep better track of you things, brother," said the younger boy gently, "Now, we have to leave or we're going to get marked late again,"

It had become a routine for the two boys, the shorter older brother disorganized and scattered relying on his taller younger brother to keep him on some semblance of a track lest he fall apart all together.

Despite appearances, Ed was so intelligent, it bordered on scary but because of his appearance, his abrasive and, quite frankly, rude personality, most people never bothered to take him seriously. Ed honestly didn't care what people thought of him. He was quite content to do what he needed to do and everyone else could just go jump off a cliff if they didn't like it. He's told people that before too, teachers included. Despite that, though, he didn't like actually getting in _trouble_ and being late for school would certainly result in an after school and some boring, messy task waiting for him.

Which is why he and his brother sprinted to his little back eclipse parked on the lawn in front of their apartment building. Ed slid gracelessly into the driver's seat and peeled away from the building once his brother was settled next to him. He glared the entire time.

"That bitch better not be on hall duty," he suddenly burst out, earning a surprised glance from Al as he navigated the wide streets of Central at speeds that were less then legal. Al's look became meaningful, though he was glad his brother's current glare wasn't meant for him; he'd be incinerated.

"Brother, she wouldn't be like that to you if you were a bit more…approachable," Al chided gently, earning himself a brief scathing glance.

"She's a _bitch!_" Ed cried as they idled at a stop light, hands waving expressively, "I mean, come on! Any excuse she gets she writes me up! I could be minding my own fucking business, not bothering anyone and she'll just slime over and hand me a frickin' pink slip with my name already on it!! It's hardly fair! Does she do that to anyone else? NooOOoo, just because of that _one _time when I set her classroom on fire! It wasn't like I did it on purpose! And I got it to go right out!" Al snorted and Ed could feel the heat of anger flushing his face as he punched the gas harshly when the light turned green, tires peeling rather loudly. Al just rolled his eyes, having heard this particular tirade before as it was one of his brother's favorite subjects when he was in his "bitch-and-moan" moods.

The "she" was one of the teachers at their school who taught junior English (she was actually one of Al's favorite teachers but he would never tell his brother that) Ms. James, he did admit, was rather unbending about the rules and since his brother didn't give a shit about the rules, she kept a diligent eye on his actions.

Of course, if Ed hadn't been messing around with matches in class, claiming he was watching the chemicals igniting as they were struck while she was teaching and accidently set his desk on fire, he probably wouldn't have a problem with the woman.

Ed didn't notice the little smug smile that his brother's thoughts had plastered on his handsome face as he was attempting to find an empty space in which to park his car. Being as late as they were, the only open spot was in the back of the lot, as far away from the school building as they could get without actually leaving the property. The brothers shared an exasperated look, as this happened to them more often than they wished to admit and took off at a sprint across the asphalt and into the bulky brick building that was their high school.

Luckily for them (well, really more for Ed, as his brother mysteriously managed to never get in trouble) they made it through the glass doors seconds before the last bell went off and the teacher that had hall duty that day was busy talking to another faculty member and sipping at his coffee, barely sparing the two a glance.

Well, they were safe this time.

Triumph!

As soon as they were past and out of danger, Ed broke out into laughter, earning himself a few sideways looks from the handful of other students still occupying the hall, slapping his thigh, making Al giggle.

"Ha! We are just too cool for this place," he cackled, holding his hand up for Al to give him a high five. Al's laughter, while lighter than his brother's, followed the rougher sound down the hallway, tinkling innocently.

"Although, if you got out of bed in time, we wouldn't have to rush," the taller boy teased as Ed stopped at a blank locker amid the stoic, stretching line of blank lockers and twiddled with the lock, before slamming it open. Ed snorted as his brother continued walking down the hall, as the junior lockers were in a different section of the school than the seniors.

"Pffft, why would I do that?" He called after Al, who shot him a shining, amber look over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner. Ed turned his attention back to his locker, ignoring the looks he was getting. People hated loud in the morning, and Ed was one of the most boisterous kids in the school, something he took distinct pride in, which was why he didn't bother to turn the volume down in the morning, always receiving varying degrees of violent glares from fellow classmates.

It was then, as he just finishing shoving his books into his locker and was fishing out the notebook for his next class, hurrying again as he knew the bell was about to ring for classes to start, he first laid his eyes on _him_.

Though he wouldn't learn the man's name until later, as soon as he lifted his eyes and his gaze tumbled upon the uniformed figure as he walked confidently down the rather dim corridor of the senior hallway, Ed felt like he knew him. It didn't make any sense as he'd never seen the guy in his life and he barely gave it a passing thought as the man pulled abreast of him. He was flanked by the school's principle and a blond, sever looking woman wearing the same blue uniform and then walked past.

Ed had just looked up from shutting off his cell phone and was in the process of allowing his locker door to slam rather violently shut when he found himself staring rather blatantly at the stranger.

The man wasn't spectacularly tall but he wasn't short either (taller than Ed by a good four inches) and his hair was as black as crow's wings, the shaggy strands falling into strange, slanted eyes that were as black as his hair. He wore the uniform of Artemis' military, black boots striking the fake tile of the floor as he walked. Not to mention he was _scary_ good-looking, pale skin, strong jaw, broad shoulders and was just a bit intimidating. Ed was glared at by Mr. Archer, the school's principle walking next to the stranger, as if daring him to pull one of his pranks and the woman in the uniform raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering at his staring. Yet the only acknowledgement he received from the raven haired man was when his locker clanged shut, echoing in the relatively empty hall, earning a brief flickering of those dark eyes in his direction.

They were gone as soon as they appeared, for which Ed was grateful because he had to take in a loud gulp of air, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't even realize he was leaning against his locker to keep himself upright. What the hell was wrong with him? Yes, it was a little strange to see military personnel walking their halls but so what? It wasn't like he had never seen someone in a uniform before. Oh, jeez, had he been staring like a silly school girl? At a _guy?!_ Ed cursed himself rather explicitly completely unaware that now _he _was being stared at, kicking himself mentally at his idiocy.

It wasn't like he had been attracted to the guy, though he _was_ ridiculously good looking…_Holy CRAP! What the FUCK am I THINKING?!_

The bell rang then and he was late for class. Again. For which he earned himself an after school. Again.

Yet as the day progressed, he was distracted by how he had reacted upon seeing the man, brooding and staring out the class room window distractedly. It didn't really matter if he paid attention in class, as he knew everything anyway and the teachers never called him out on it was they were just thrilled he wasn't causing problems. Or losing his temper when the instructor said something wrong and he corrected them, insisting he was right. He always was.

It took him the entire morning to figure out why he had been drawn to the man and he wasn't sure he liked the answer he came up with. The man had oozed confidence as he had simply walked down the hallway, as if he knew he could do anything if he tried and he knew more than the average human being. While that attitude pissed Ed off, he wished he could be more like that. Instead he was clumsy and had lost more than anyone his age should and he felt terribly venerable because of it. To make up for his rather sever short comings (not that he himself was _short_, of course) he was loud, quick to anger and acted much more confident than he felt. Oh, and he got into fights, did stupid things, got into trouble. Anything to take the attention off the sniveling, pathetic, useless child he felt like.

It wasn't until lunch that he was interrupted out of his daze rather violently.

The cafeteria was always at its fullest during the second lunch, the one Ed was in, making it difficult to find a seat most of the time and the lines bordered on absurd. Really, wasn't it a fire hazard to pack this many people into a space this way? The smell of food and press of the murmuring of over two hundred students greeted him as he walked to get on line and he sighed at the mundane feeling that settled upon him then. Usually he liked lunch but usually he wasn't being haunted by a pair of cool black eyes.

He was standing in line with a red tray under one arm and his fists buried in his pockets, hiding the gloves when his day began to take an interesting turn. A scowl graced his fair features and he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him, though, really, he should have known it was coming. Naturally, he nearly leaped out of his skin when someone leaped on him from behind.

Ed whirled.

"What the he—Russell!" Ed squawked, eyeballing the taller boy who was draped casually over his shoulders like a scarf. Really, the boy had no sense of personal space. Annoyed, Ed swung at him with his tray, though the blow never landed. It did succeed in getting the boy to stop hanging him. "What the fuck was that for? You nearly gave me heart failure!!" he was making a scene again but he didn't really care and most of the students around him were so used to it, most just watched in amusement.

"Dude, you were staring out into space!" laughed his friend, smoothly inserting himself into the line behind Ed without so much as a glance to the people behind him. The only way he even got away with the shit he did was for the same reason Al never seemed to get in trouble. He was tall and good looking and almost everyone in the school couldn't resist him. Despite all his smooth talking and carefree attitude, he was one of the few people to befriend Ed and stay a friend with the volatile boy, having proven his friendship on several occasions for which Ed was grateful. Though he hated it when some else needed to stick up for him.

Now Ed was glaring at him which would have disintegrated anyone else. Russell just arched an eyebrow at him.

"I was NOT staring into space. I was thinking. Something you should try out some time," he snapped, turning away from his friend who had acquired a knowing look on his face that Ed recognized and hated. At least the line was moving quickly and they were already at the counter. Ed snatched up a plate, trying not to think of what he had been preoccupied with all day so he missed his friends assessing look as he watched the three women behind the counter that held the trays of food ladling it onto his plate.

Unfortunately for him, the lunch ladies, who had a thing for teasing him, noticed the rather dark look as well.

"You're extra quiet today, little Elric!" cried the most buxom of the three, booming voice carrying through half the cafeteria, which earned laughs from her two companions and the idiot next to Ed. The lunch ladies_ loved_ Ed as he was loud, easy to tease and had on one occasion complemented them on the food, though it was more for the food itself rather than the way it tasted.

Predictably, Ed's face flushed a hundred degrees of red as the "little" comment slipped under his skin and burned him, as it had been meant to.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T SEE OVER THE COUNTER WITH A LADDER?!" the boy exploded, because, after all, he wasn't that sort to warrant such an insult! The lively serving women laughed heartily, waving good naturedly at the fuming student and Russell had to grab Ed's shoulder in an attempt to calm the other teen down.

"You, bean!" Twitch. He HATED that word.

"See you tomorrow, munchkin!" Another twitch and he was being dragged to the register by his grinning friend who was cordially waving back at the now hysterical woman.

"Really," Ed huffed, sulking as he paid for his food. Honestly, he wasn't all _that _short! Why did everyone insist on calling him that? What Ed didn't realize was that the only reason people even said anything was his reaction to anything that could remotely be construed as calling the boy short was usually explosive.

Ed caught the grin on his friend's face as they walked to find a table to sit at (which at this point looked unlikely) and leveled another glare at the boy.

"Say nothing," he snarled to which Russell just shrugged and smirked.

That was when, as they were walking and Ed's attention was on the steaming food on the plate (he loved lunch, it was the best thing about school) the relatively normal day became, well, very abnormal. That is to say, someone slammed into Ed from behind as he was about to sit down in a clear space amid the crush of other hyper teens, knocking the tray out of his hands so his lunch now adorned his pants and the floor.

The immediate area froze. Although, if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the quiet had begun before his lunch was ruined.

Fury and disbelief warred on his face as he slowly turned around to see who had knocked into him. To see who was about to die.

His throat dried up was he looked into the face of his worst enemy, a guy in his class who called himself Envy and had had it out for Ed since the beginning of freshmen year. Now he stood before Ed, arms crossed, daring the blond to do something. While Envy wasn't much taller than Ed, he was intimidating and frightfully strong and backed by what can only be called a gang of the school's biggest assholes.

Envy hated Ed with a single minded passion and it scared Ed and anyone who might get caught in the impending fray. Ed, still fuming, bucked up his courage, fists balled and ready to set free.

"That was my _lunch,_ ass fuck," He hissed, barely seeing the other kids around them hurrying to get to a safe distance. The room was now completely silent as all eyes watched the two boys glaring at each other.

"Hm, I think it's the floor's lunch now, little prick," Envy said smoothly, brushing his long, dark hair from his eyes. Ed was almost choking on his anger, unaware that Russell was trying to make his way to his friend's side but was being held back by the evil bastard's posy. Ed could feel his blood boiling hotly and all he wanted to do was shove his fist into the jerk's face. Hard. But he had promised the principle just last week no more fights. Damn it!

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ed snarled, taking a step closer, ignoring Russell's warning and the faint cries of the teachers as they tried to push through the fascinated crush of students that formed a tight ring around the two boys.

"I think I wanted to sit there but on second thought, it seemed you've gone and dumped your food all over the damn seat," again in that smooth, irritating voice that set Ed's teeth on edge.

"Go find your own fucking seat! We were here first!" snapped Ed, fists shaking at his sides. He was beginning to see red and that was never a good thing.

"Oh, such rage. You want to hit me, little Elric?" Evny smirked then, looking down his nose at the infuriated blond, "But, wait, you can't, can you, without your pretty little, fuckable brother to save your ass—"

Crunch!

Ed's right fist slammed into the bully's face, sending him reeling, all restraints forgotten, flying at the other boy in a seething rage. Blood was dripping down Envy's face as the shorter teen slammed into him but he was grinning.

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BUT LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS!!!" he screamed, bringing his fist down again, cracking against Envy's mouth. He didn't hear Russell's cry of warning though he wasn't surprised when he was dragged off the dark haired boy who was still grinning through a mouthful of blood by three other sets of arms, Envy's posy started in on him. He also didn't notice the commotion among the students watching as they began to make way for someone trying to force their way through.

He was letting his training kick in. Even five boys all almost twice his size were not a match for him and he laid about himself with a precision that shocked everyone in the room. Not that he noticed. He couldn't see past the rage in his blood as it filled him up, spilled over the side and blazed in his golden eyes like the furious summer light from the sun.

It was the gun shot that finally made him freeze.

With wide eyes and panting hard, he lifted his eyes from the boy he had currently been pounding into the floor to see a familiar blond woman in her blue uniform pointing a smoking gun at the ceiling (much to the shock of the scandalized teachers and excited fear of the students) dark eyes stern as they pinned him with the none-too-subtle threat. He got the hint and backed away from the unfortunate soul he had been slamming on, hands raised to his waist in compliance.

It was then he noticed he had lost his gloves and jacket in the confusion.

Cold metal gleamed in full view of a third of the student body, most of the teachers and an assortment of other people as they stared at the boy, the graceful substitute arm bolted to his shoulder. And they all saw it for he was left just standing in his tank. The shocked eyes made his anger rise again but the fear was there too, the dread of people seeing his vulnerability bolted to his body thick like the scent of blood in the back of his throat.

There was movement in the crowd from where several teachers were staring at him in complete disbelief and Ed felt his eyes pulled to that spot.

"That's fine, Hawkeye," said a soft voice as _he_ stepped into view, dark eyes sweeping the bloody scene before him as the blond woman holstered her weapon with as much emotion as a broom. Ed gulped down his embarrassment as he was very aware he was the only one standing in a ring of moaning bodies of fellow classmates, their blood smeared on the floor and his hands (metal and flesh) and sporting a rather well crafted yet cold metal arm in place of a flesh one. And the man was just standing there, staring at him, handsome face unreadable.

The cafeteria remained utterly silent as everyone held their breath to see what this rather imposing individual was about to do.

Just when Ed was about to pass out from sheer mortification and the weight of the silence, the man turned and said three simple words that left Ed confused and genuinely frightened.

"Come with me," then he was gone, like a breath of cool breeze, followed by the woman he had called Hawkeye. People let him through wordlessly.

Ed spared a glance at his friend, who looked like he had been fighting as well as his knuckles were scraped and he was sporting what was already a very nasty black eye. Russell just knotted his eyebrows in concern, face worried before jerking his head to the spot where the stranger had disappeared. It seemed he had no choice.

He heard distinctly as he walked away, ignoring the way people moved away from him and stared at his coldly gleaming arm a familiar and sinister voice shriek out a laugh and then say in incredulous and happy disbelief that made his heart twist,

"His fucking arm is made of metal!"

Next time he was going to knock all of Envy's teeth out.

* * *

Roy

When he had come to the dreary looking high school on orders looking for recruits, he had been expecting maybe one or two who had the talent that could be taught and manipulated by the military's alchemy school to become mediocre weapons. It had been that way at every other high school he had been to, talking to only the of-age students and testing them to see if any of them had the ability to learn alchemy. It was just another boring assignment that he had to grit his teeth and bare so that he would be that much closer to his goal.

What he was _not_ expecting was Edward Elric.

The day he was supposed to go to Central's high school was the day he overslept. Whether his alarm clock never went off or he just didn't hear it for whatever reason, he didn't know. The important thing was he slept right through the time he was supposed to be up, getting ready, leaving and arriving at his office at Head quarters. Good thing he heard the phone or he probably wouldn't have opened his eyes until noon.

Groggily, he lifted the phone from the cradle and slowly pressed it to his ear.

"Colonel," came the sharp tone in the ear piece as Roy tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and wonder why his room was so light.

"Hawkeye? What's wrong? Why are you calling me this early?" he rasped, thinking because since he was still asleep, his alarm hadn't gone off yet. Well, it made sense to his sluggish brain, anyway. His bed was nice and comfortable and he would like nothing more than to collapse back into it. Of course, he knew instinctively the Lt. wouldn't call him unless something was wrong. There was a momentary silence on the phone, as if Hawkeye was both pissed and trying not to yell at him or just thinking of what to say.

"Sir, forgive my insubordinence but it's almost zero eight hundred. We need to be at the school in a half hour. Why are you still in bed?" pissed it was then. Roy blinked in surprise then peered blurrily at the clock on the table next to the phone. The numbers indeed glared 7:45 at him angrily, as if accusing him for still being in bed. His heart nearly stopped.

"Shit. Sorry. I'm on my way," well, he was certainly awake now, letting a string of curses to flay the air as he slammed the phone down and attempted not to break his neck as he extracted himself from his sheets. The curses followed him as he crashed into the bathroom as he sloppily attempted to make himself look semi-presentable(though, he thought as he caught a passing glance at himself in the bathroom mirror, it would be a hard thing for him to _not_ look good.)

The curses continued as he fumbled while putting his uniform on the need to hurry making his fingers shake slightly and it difficult to do up all the insufferable buttons on the jacket.

He had no time, regrettably, for coffee (the thought made him cringe as he contemplated a day without his regular caffeine fix) and had just the presence of mind to grab his black over jacket as the days still held a chill.

It was a bright day, the sun already hovering in the sky and the sky was a blue as he had never seen it, making him smile as he locked his door. The air smelt clear, spring making subtle hints at its coming arrival, already beginning to touch the world with its elusive fingers, though it was still cool. As he rushed across the small lawn that was slowly becoming less brown, he cursed his alarm clock and his stupidity, wishing he had time to enjoy the morning for a few minutes.

He drove faster than he normally did to work, still allowing the string of curses to rave on in his head. Luckily, he lived close to Headquarters and it was only a few minutes past eight when he burst into his office, looking frazzled and slightly out of breath, much to the surprise and amusement of the four men occupying the other desks in the room, all wearing uniforms identical to his own.

"Hey, boss. What'd you do, oversleep?" piped up the tallest of the four, Jean Havoc, blond hair falling into bright blue eyes that regarded him with ill concealed laughter, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was leaning casually against the window sill, probably loving the Colonel's discomfiture as he was jealous of the man, claiming he could never get a date because Roy took all the girls that were worth while in Central. Actually, it was probably a valid reason for jealousy, Roy often felt. Roy grunted his reply, glad Hawkeye wasn't in the room as she would probably have a gun trained at some part of his body.

"You better come up with a good excuse, sir. Hawkeye was fit to kill this morning when you didn't show up," advised Breda as if reading Roy's thoughts, a heavier set man who may not have looked like much but was one of the most intelligent men he had ever met and Roy had a lot of respect for him. Upon hearing about his Lt.'s mood, his heart sank. Bullets would be sure to fly today.

"Thank you, Breda," Roy groaned into his hand as he scrubbed it through the dark hair that fell over his forehead. Of all days to sleep in. He made his way over to his desk in the back of the room, separated from the others by a wall and a large oak door. He was in the doorway when a gunshot ripped through the room, nearly giving him a heart attack as the bullet had struck right at his feet. Terrified, he lifted his dark eyes to see none other than Riza Hawkeye just holstering her pistol she always wore at her hip and looking at him steadily.

"Are you nuts, woman?" Mustang managed to gasp, heart doing double time in the suddenly aching cavity of his chest. She just offered him a cool, bland look.

"You are late, sir. We need to get going," was all she offered, though knowing her as he did, she was probably resisting the strong urge to smirk at the abject terror on his face, regardless of the fact he knew she wouldn't actually shoot him. Well, now that he thought about it, he wouldn't put something like shooting her superior officer for what she thought was insubordination.

Roy gulped down a sharp retort that he knew would result in another smoking bullet hole at his feet. Or _in_ his foot. Either way, a scalding comeback would probably be an extremely bad idea right now so he left it at a curt nod, Breda and Havoc looking like they were having a hard time from keeping in gales of laughter while the other two, Fury and Falman by name, were staring at him, no doubt terrified they would be next. Personally, Roy didn't blame them.

He was sweeping back out of the office when Hawkeye turned to the four watching them leave, no doubt ready to slack off as soon as the door shut.

"And if all of you don't have your paper work done by the time we return, you'll receive worse," The blond woman deadpanned to the room, earning wide eyed looks of fear and despair. Roy let them see his satisfied smirk as the door swung closed.

The ride to the school through the crowded streets of the city was quiet and rather uneventful if a bit slow due to the sheer number of vehicles and people on the streets. Roy watched the streets fly by from the back seat of the car, arms crossed over his chest and face impassive. It was no use attempting to start a conversation with Hawkeye while she drove as her responses usually only consisted of a non committal noise that could have meant any number of things and Roy hated carrying on one sided conversations.

He had been working with Riza Hawkeye for close to eight years now and despite appearances, they were actually very good friends. Fighting a rather bloody war together for two years had that affect of bringing people closer. Though they had long ago established that neither had anything but plutonic feelings for the other, Roy knew Riza would do anything to protect him if his life were endangered. Her fierce protectiveness started during the war but never once, up until this day, had she ever wavered and Roy knew he had a good friend in the seemingly cold and stoic woman. Not to mention her aim with a gun was unrivaled and was a thing to respect and even fear at times. He also knew she was a good time while off duty. She just took her job seriously.

Mustang smiled a bit. There was no doubting her steadfast loyalty that was for certain. If said Lt. caught the soft smile gracing her superior officer's lips, she didn't mention it. She never did.

The appearance of the school as they pulled up in front of it was a little shocking as it was in serious need of some repairs but it was still neat, with all of its windows still intact (which is more than Roy could say about some of the other schools he had visited over the span of the week) and the yard had grass and a few stubborn trees and the parking lot, though completely full, was intact, lacking any obstacles gaping in its surface ready to swallow unwary cars whole. It was grungy but it would do, he supposed.

They were greeted at the door by a tall, thin man in a thread bare suit that introduced himself as the principle and warmly ushered the two military officers into the school and a small but neat office where he offered them a seat and warm coffee. Riza declined both. Roy, with hidden glee over the prospect of caffeine, accepted.

"I know by an email why you are both here but I must admit that the details were rather lacking and I am a bit curious as to the situation that would require the military looking into recruiting our students into the ranks as alchemists. If you don't mind my asking, Mr.—" began the man, spectacles flashing curiously in the morning light that poured in through the dingy office window. His speech was polite but Roy could sense he was holding back.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. This is Lt. Riza Hawkeye," Roy said in his smooth voice, sipping at the surprisingly pleasant coffee. The man smiled, thawing a bit.

"Colonel, then," Roy sat back in the uncomfortable chair that had certainly seen better days and rested his left ankle on his knee, giving him an air of aloof confidence that Havoc envied him for. His dark eyes glittered behind the soft fall of his hair and he would have looked positively rakish if it wasn't for the impeccable uniform.

"Alas, I can only tell you what you already know. I am here on government business. I think it would suffice to say that it would be a great help to the military if we could find at least one of your of age students who could possibly be an alchemist and would be willing to aid their country," and he left it at that. It might have been his imagination (though he was sure it was not because he prided himself on his observational skills) but when he had said the word "alchemist" the men's eye lids had flickered, head tilting almost unnoticeably. But Roy had seen it and it made him wonder just what this man was hiding. The next instant, the principle was smiling.

"But of course. If you are interested, I could give you a quick tour while the students finish settling in for the morning," to which Roy politely accepted, hiding his impatience behind his well practiced mask.

The school mirrored the outside in its need to be fixed up a bit but it was clean and he supposed that was all that mattered. The principle led them around, talking about this and that, educational programs and the students and such and Roy kept up his polite mask as there was no escaping this now.

He remained completely indifferent to his surroundings, barely noticing the curious looks students still wandering the halls were giving them. After all, it wasn't every day they saw military personnel sauntering down the school corridors like they owned the place. He just couldn't bring himself to care. It was just orders and it was the last school he himself would have to visit so all he needed to do was interview the kids eighteen years or older, find some possible candidates, persuade them to join the military…

A locker slammed very loudly to his left, echoing through the hall and it caught his attention momentarily.

It took a great amount of composure and steadiness of mind not to stop short.

Before the locker that had been slammed stood a golden haired boy of just below average height, _staring_ at him with eyes that were breathtakingly startling, as they were the same color of goldenrod or perhaps the blazing summer sun. And he was staring at Roy like he knew him, mouth slightly open. In a quick second as Roy allowed his eyes to casually sweep over this vision (though he felt none too casual about it) he saw the boy's hair was pulled back in a long braid, snaking over one shoulder. He wore all leather and white gloves on his hands, which struck Roy as odd.

Then he was marching down the corridor with the principle noticing not a thing and Riza noticing too much and his heart pounding away in his throat. All he wanted now was to know this boy's name and why he had been staring like he had and why, god _damn it_, did Roy feel like he'd met the kid somewhere before.

Apparently, as the morning went by, the boy was not easy to forget either.

Roy hated the interviews. They were boring and usually fruitless and it seemed that this school seemed to be no different from the others he had visited earlier in the week. None of the kids that he talked to possessed a drop of talent and as they left the office the principle had so kindly let Roy borrow for the sake of the interviews, one after another, he became more and more frustrated. At least in the last school he had been able to find_ two_ hopefuls. By noon, his head was pounding, his mouth dry, despite the glass of water beside him on the desk and he was barely able to keep the agitated glare from his face. It was bad when Hawkeye began to eye him warily, aware of his mood and no doubt sharing it, knowing her.

So when one of the teachers came flying into the office looking frantically for the principle, Roy greedily welcomed the interruption.

The woman's eyes were wild with panic and she looked like she was on the verge of tears when Roy asked her what was wrong, ignoring Riza as she discreetly slipped her gun back into its holster from when she whipped it out as the door had slammed open.

"There's a f-fight—In the c-cafeteria! The students won't l-let the t-t-teachers in to break it up! S-someone's going to get hurt!" she cried, looking more and more frantic as the seconds ticked away. Roy, with no hesitation, rose smoothly to his feet, sharing a quick look with his Lt. who he realized was just as bored as he was (though she seemed to be better at hiding it) and made up his mind.

"Don't worry, we would be glad to help out," he offered in his smooth voice, to which he earned a wide, teary, completely grateful look.

She wasted no time in leading them from the offices and down the hall then down a flight of stairs to a set of glass doors beyond which he could see the entire cafeteria gathered in one section of the room, hiding the commotion from view. With a sigh and a suppressing of his own memories of high school, he looked at Riza for a moment, who gave the barest glimpse of a smile and the two swept into the room. Trust her to know exactly what he was thinking. At first, there was no response from the students as they first attempted to breach the enthralled wall of teenagers. But as soon as one saw Riza, her gun out and a no-nonsense expression on her face with an equally imposing Roy standing behind her, the way opened up pretty fast with excited murmurs running through the crowd.

When they reached the middle of the circle and the reason for the commotion, Roy was, for the second time that day, almost struck breathless by the scene laid out before him. Again, for the second time, it was all to the credit of one blond young man, the one with the wide gold eyes.

It was a fight, alright, though as he watched, he realized it was more like a rout for the blond teen had set about himself with shocking skill against five other teens all twice his size and he was _winning_. Quite drastically, at that. It was as if the boy was dancing, each move fluid and unwasted, resulting in limbs connecting with flesh. There was a beauty to his technique that Roy had never seen before as he watched the lithe body strike the enemy with almost professional precision. He was accurate and brutal. He was furious and ferocious, gold eyes blazing with rage. He was magnificent.

What shocked Roy the most, however, and surely everyone else in the room if the collective gasp from the onlookers was anything to go by, was when the boy's jacket slipped from his fame, reveling just his left arm was flesh while the other was made of shining, cold metal. It made him wonder. While he realized what he was looking at was an automail limb, he had never seen one so graceful and beautiful in build.

At any rate, this had gone on long enough.

"Go ahead, Lt.," Roy said softy and the blond woman nodded, bringing her gun deliberately over her head. People scuttled away in alarm.

She pulled the trigger.

The resulting crack brought instant silence and all halting of movement. Quite a nice result, the Colonel thought smugly as he watched all the fury leak from the golden haired boy's face as he stared at Riza and her gun in shock. Roy was fascinated as the boy's eyes whipped around the space that had been cleared to give him and his rage room, taking in the situation he'd made for himself as he let the last kid he'd been pounding his fist on drop to the floor with a satisfying thump.

He was almost about to pull up a cocky mask over his startlingly pretty face that had remained untouched in the fray then he must have noticed his jacket had fallen off and his arm was revealed. Apparently, he'd been hiding for however long he's had it because a look of terrified mortification washed across his face and his eyes darted around again, as if looking for judgment he thought he was sure to find on everyone's faces. Roy had the sudden and terrible urge to rescue him from his obvious agony.

"That's fine, Hawkeye," Roy said quietly, stepping around her so he could see the bewildered boy more clearly. Wide, golden eyes met his and again he was struck by how _right_ it was to be standing there, eyes locked with this rare commodity, whose one arm was made of metal, bolted to his shoulder, other people's blood staining his knuckles and it was _right_ in a way that Roy couldn't understand.

He gave the boy a cool look that belied the odd flutter in his stomach then calmly turned on his heel to walk away, starting back through the crowd whose eyes were pinned on the kid, shock and horror obvious in their hypocritical eyes.

"Come with me," the words fell from Roy's mouth before he could think because the anger on behalf of this intriguing boy's behalf was beginning to burn in his chest. He didn't look back to see if the teen had been listening to his orders because he was about to reach the glass door when a sharp alto voice cried out in a cruel tone,

"His fucking arm is made of metal!" and it was all the Colonel, also known as the Flame Alchemist, could do to not turn around and burn whoever had said that to a crisp as the anger flared to life deep within the pit of his stomach.

It was then, though he wasn't aware of it right away, that he made a promise to himself to do whatever was in his power to protect this beautiful, golden young man.

_**To be continued...**_

**I was re-reading this story and found an inconsistancy with a later chapter so I decided to fix it here...Its hard to remember what I wrote in the beginning sometimes *shrugs sheepishly* oh well...  
**


	2. Promise

**Two**

Roy

It was gold all around, warm, molten gold and he was drowning in it. It filled his senses until he could smell its richness and the taste was heavy in the back of his throat. The color seeped into his skin, his pores, running through his veins. He thought it would make him feel heavy, unable to lift his limbs, leave his heart laboring but as he stared into the deep pools of gold that were attempting to pull his soul from his body, he felt light, as if he could just float away and join the clouds in the sky.

It took him a moment to extract himself from those eyes.

The blond was standing in front of the desk Roy sat at, trying to look unaffected and failing completely. As if to hide his flaw, he had wrapped his left hand around his metal wrist and was turned slightly so Roy couldn't see it's hard, graceful lines all that well. Considering the faint flush that was gently brushed on the bridge of his nose, the Colonel could tell that behind the ploy, the teen was not proud of his replacement arm. Which again left Roy to wondering.

But those eyes, so defiant, never back down from his own.

"What is your name?" Roy asked softly as he leaned his elbows on the desk and folding his hands under his chin. The boy shifted.

"Edward Elric," and he lifted his chin a little bit, as if expecting some kind of judgmental comment from the man watching him calmly from behind the deck. Instead, Roy lowered his hands and allowed Edward to see his small smile.

"Mr. Elric, then. Those are some impressive fighting skills you've got. Have you trained with someone?" Roy asked, truly intrigued. He was glad Riza wasn't in the room with them just then (she was trying to do some damage control after the display in the cafeteria) because she would be eyeing him with a dozen questions battling behind her hazel eyes.

"Just Ed," the teen said somewhat self consciously, shifting his weight and glaring at the floor. The flush was spreading and Mustang was beginning to realize just how attractive it looked on him. Then he was getting an expectant look and it took him a moment to realize what the kid was looking for.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," he responded as promptly as he could, hiding his sudden discomfiture behind his trademark smirk, "But you can just call me Mustang," Ed gave a sharp nod.

"Yeah, I had some training. I was tired of getting picked on for being sh…shor…different," He said with a grimace and that defiant look was back, again daring Roy to make something of what he had just said. He didn't like seeing this wall Ed kept putting up, like he was bracing himself against some expected cruelty that he seemed so sure was to be thrown his way.

"I see…" Roy sat back in the chair and crossed his one ankle over the other as he stretched his legs out under the desk, regarding the teenager before him, who just stared back. He got a sudden idea, though he wasn't too hopeful as the kid couldn't be more than a sophomore.

"How old are you?" the Colonel asked suddenly, clearly catching Ed off guard. The boy raised his gold eyebrows.

"Eighteen," he answered suspiciously, "Why?" Roy felt his own eyebrows go up, though he fought to control the expressions that might escape and run rampant across his face. A sharp look from Ed suggested he hadn't quite succeeded.

"Truly? You don't look a day over sixteen!" Roy said with genuine surprise. The reaction he got was not quite what he expected, though he would soon find out that Ed would forever keep him just off balance enough that Roy would have no idea what to think. This time, the kid practically exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T HAVE GRADUATED GRADE SCHOOL?!" okay, mental note, the kid was touchy about his height. But, hell, if the result of an unintended slight against Ed's height wasn't entertaining! Stunned, Roy could just stare as the blond fumed away in front of the desk, gold eyes flashing and face beet red. A thought popped into Roy's head just then. The teen was _hot_ when he was mad.

"I said nothing of the sort, Edward, don't get all bent out of shape," Roy chided, though he couldn't help but smirk. Boy, this kid must be a _blast_ to tease. This too, he filed away. Ed subsided, still grumbling under his breath and folded his arms across his chest, forgetting or not caring if the Colonel saw the arm and fixed that smoldering glare upon the raven haired man.

"The only reason why I asked is because I came to this school with the single intent of recruitment into the military and only of age individuals can legally be conscripted," Again a lift of the eyebrow and Roy could see wheels in the teen's brain turning swiftly.

"Is there a reason for the military to be sending their Colonel's into high schools looking to recruit more soldiers?" he asked, all the anger gone, replaced with a calculating, narrow stare. Ah, he was smart too. Roy liked this boy more and more as the minutes went by. This time, Roy decided not to insult Ed's intelligence with another smirk and instead, returned the calculating look with one of his own.

"Not just soldiers, Edward. We are looking for talent," let's see what the kid would do with this. Roy was not disappointed.

"Talent? What kind…" Ed stopped there and the widening of those beautiful eyes told Roy he had come to the right conclusion startlingly fast. "You don't mean—"

"Alchemists, yes." Those eyes flickered away and the shock on the teen's face became something else. A mask had leaped into place, guarding something that was hidden in those deep golden pools. Hmm, intriguing indeed.

"And why is the military so desperate for alchemists, Colonel?" Ed asked him warily, eyes narrow again. Yup, he was definitely hiding something and now Roy was determined to find out what. He looked up into the teen's gaze and saw there a raging intelligence, curiosity sharpening the gold so he felt like he was being pierced by a sword. This was it, the part he hated most. Telling the truth was never one of his strong points. He cringed every time he explained this to the many hopefuls that he'd talked to over the past week. So he took a deep breath and pinned Ed with a sharp gaze.

"We are at war with Ishval," Roy stated flatly, watching Ed's reaction intently. The teen's eyes widened so that they were in danger of falling out of his head and his mouth hung open in shock. Yup, that was pretty much how Roy had felt when he found out six months ago.

"But…but, we won! We won that war already! I thought…I thought there was no more Ishval left…" his stammering slowed to a stop and he looked at Roy, as if expecting him to say he was just joking. God, how Roy wished it was a joke. He had fought in the first war and frustration boiled in him when he realized how completely useless their efforts had been back then.

"We did but it seems that the rout that occurred in attempt to eradicate their numbers…completely was rather more unsuccessful that we had thought and now they have support from the emperor of Xing and its taking a harder toll on our country than we had anticipated. Thus the rather unorthodox recruitment strategy," he gestured easily with a flourish of his hand, grimacing as he did, betraying this distaste about the whole matter.

There was a heavy silence that Roy wasn't sure he wanted broken for the questions that he knew would come. Again, however, he seemed to underestimate Ed. The teen cocked his head to one side, a gesture that made the other man's throat go dry and displayed his uncannily astute mind.

"So Alchemy is our weapon like last time." It wasn't a question and Roy gave a short nod. Ed's eyes narrowed further. "But don't you think that they would have caught onto all our tricks, you know, after the last war? They must have gotten smart if the military has become this desperate," Mustang sighed and let his mouth twist bitterly. Why couldn't the morons that ran their government have half the brains this eighteen year old _kid_ did? Well, if they did, they probably wouldn't have gone to war the first time and Roy wouldn't be staring across a stranger's desk that the most fascinating person he had ever come across.

"We have, unfortunately. Alchemy still holds them at bay but they are figuring out ways to get past our barriers and we need all the help we can get," absently, Roy rubbed his fingers across his eyes, remembering things that were better left buried in the oblivion of the past. Maybe it was the intense and unforgivable color of Ed's eyes but he was starting to feel vulnerable, open, which was making him talk, saying more than he normally would.

"And what of you?" asked the teen and Roy felt like he had been put under an onslaught with that gaze fixed on his face, "Are you an alchemist?" ah, now they came to it. Somehow, the Colonel couldn't help but think that Ametris would fare so much better if Ed was fighting for them.

Instead of answering the question, Roy reached into a pocket in his uniform pants and pulled out a white pair of gloves, their texture rough and smelling a little like gunpowder. On the backs of each were drawn a small, black transmutation circle. He pulled the gloves on unhurriedly and smiled at Ed. Then snapped his fingers.

The static blue light of a transmutation lit the air and the waste basket next to the desk burst into flames.

Ed leaped back with a yell and Roy couldn't help but laugh.

"Th-That-that was _alchemy?!_" the teen cried, staring as the flames licked up from the waste basket, hungrily devouring whatever was in there.

"Of course," Roy replied smoothly, enjoying Ed's reaction.

"How did you do it?" the blond demanded, fascinated despite himself. Roy chuckled as he watched the kid trying to figure out how Roy was able to pull the fire from the air.

"These gloves," Roy held his hands out so Ed could see the transmutation circles on the backs, "are infused with the necessary elements to ignite a spark and I use that and the oxygen in the air to start the fire. It can make the blaze as large as I need. It comes in handy, though I'm no good on a rainy day," He said the last with a rueful smile and was rewarded with a lopsided smile from Ed. It made his heart beat a little faster.

Then Ed was looking at the floor, a frown marring his features. Very slowly, he reached out to a mug that sat on the desk holding a bunch of assorted writing instruments and pulled out a marker. What he did next shocked Roy speechless. The blond leaned over, a deep frown still lining his face, as if he really _didn't_ want to do what he was about to but was going to do it anyway and with slow, exaggerated movements, drew a perfect transmutation circle on the surface of the desk. Roy didn't even think he could blink, he was so surprised. The mismatched hands shook as they lowered, lowered to touch upon the rim of the circle.

"BROTHER!!!" the door to the office was nearly splintered apart as a tall, wild looking blond slammed into the office. Roy was nearly scared right out of his skin, having been so focused on those uneven hands and he stared at the new arrival with probably a rather amusing look on his face. His teeth clicked when he shut his mouth. The tall teen was staring at Ed with amber eyes that looked slightly panicked and a lot worried.

"Brother, I heard you were in a fight! What happened? Are you okay? It was Envy, wasn't it? I thought you promised to stop fighting!" Ed was holding his hands up in a sheepish gesture as if he hadn't whirled in shock when the door had slammed open and Roy noticed that the boy was leaning his hip against the edge of the desk, hiding the circle from the new comer who was grilling the shorter boy, concern written all over his handsome face. His blond hair was lighter than Ed's and cut short enough so that it brushed against his collar and his eyes were a different shade of yellow. Yet the resemblance was there.

This must be Ed's brother.

"Al, Al, I'm fine really, calm down," Ed was saying and Roy noticed that the expression on his face was softer, the smile warmer, if still a bit on the sheepish side, as if the boy in front of him was the most important person in the world. Roy felt a pang and he stood, as if to remind the two that he was there.

Ed noticed and looked at him sideways, as if trying to convey something through the simple glance. The gold eyes touched upon the desk and Roy understood. He didn't want his brother to know what they were talking about. Interesting.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang," Ed said to his brother and both sets of eyes descended upon Roy, disconcerting in their similarity. He managed a nod at the taller boy as Ed continued his explanation, "He is here to talk to some of the seniors about the military, you know, like a promotional kind of thing," The other boy nodded and stepped over to the desk and offered a hand.

"I'm Alphonse," said Ed's brother with a disarming smile that Roy felt himself returning, "I'm Ed's younger brother. I'm sorry he caused so much trouble…" Ed's screech cut him off.

"AL!" but Roy wasn't paying attention. _Younger_ brother?! What the hell? The boy was almost a foot taller than Ed! As a matter of fact, he was taller than Roy! With difficulty, Roy managed to mask his disbelief and took the teen's hand which was strong and warm. He liked Al immediately.

"Does he do this kind of thing often?" Roy asked Al with a smirk, seeing the shorter blond beginning to fume again, metal arm glinting as if warning of the impending explosion. Al's eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, all the time. He just can't control his temper," the younger brother giggled, as if he found it hilarious at how angry they were making Ed, which was just proving his point. Roy snorted and folding his arms over his chest, regarding the shorter brother with an amused gaze. Apparently, Ed did not find this the_ least_ bit funny.

"I have noticed," Roy said dryly and almost lost it when Ed's face darkened, a tick prominent over his left eye.

"Stop. Talking. About. Me. LIKE. I'M. NOT. _HERE_!" Roy did laugh then, and was joined by Al, much to Ed's chagrin. "AL, YOU TRAITOR, KNOCK IT OF!!!!" to which the taller boy wiped tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, brother," he said contritely, smile still tugging on his lips. It was fascinating, the dynamic of these two brothers and the pang was back, stronger with its return.

"Thank you for your…help," Ed was bowing shallowly in Roy's direction and he noticed that as he came up, he brought his arm in a subtle, sweeping gesture across the desk, successfully smudging the transmutation circle beyond recognition. Al didn't seem to notice because he was staring at the blood on his older brother's knuckles. No doubt that was a conversation that was often visited between the two boys, judging by the tight look that had appeared in Al's face.

Roy returned the gesture in the form of a salute.

"Of course. I would appreciate it if you would think about what I have told you. Here is my card if you have any questions. I would like to hear from you again soon," he said as he pulled a little white card out of his breast pocket with his information on it and handed it to Ed, who took it with shadowed eyes, the gold muted. Their fingers brushed and a jolt went through Roy at the contact, barely managing to hide the resulting shiver. Ed's eyes flew to his face, the gold suddenly alive again in surprise and Roy just looked back, keeping his expression as bland as he dared. The teen just nodded and the card disappeared into a pocket in his leather pants.

"Sure thing," another bow, "See ya 'round, Colonel," Al bowed too, adding a soft, "Goodbye, Colonel. Nice to meet you," and the boys were turning to go. Roy watched silently as the taller boy proceeded, Ed looking alomst delicate compared to his younger brother, though Roy realized whoever underestimated him would end up like the boys down in the cafeteria and the idea gave him chills. His heart skipped, lodging itself onto the back of his tongue when Ed looked back right before he disappeared in the hall, eyes bright with an emotion Roy couldn't decipher. The impression of a sea of burning gold stayed with him for the rest of the day.

Hawkeye entered the office ten minutes later to find the Colonel standing at the grimy window, hands clasped behind his back and a far away look on his handsome face.

"Colonel? Would you like to speak to the rest of the students?" she asked, not daring to mention the look she had just caught on her superior's face. Roy turned to her and shook his head.

"There's no need. I think I may have found someone with the potential to be one of the best alchemists we've seen in a long time," he said, gathering his black over jacket that was slung over the back of the chair and his hat, choosing not to see the strange look that his Lt. had just thrown at him.

"You mean the boy that was just in here? Isn't he a bit young?" she asked doubtfully, eyeing her superior.

"I assure you, he's of legal age. We just have to wait for him to make his decision," and he left it at that, knowing Riza and knowing she wouldn't question him further. As he thought, she just nodded.

"Well, then we should head back to Headquarters so you can finish the paperwork you have been neglecting all week," with that statement, a black cloud settled over him. He _hated_ paper work.

Roy just groaned in grudging acceptance as they stepped into the coy light of the spring sun.

Ed

The murmurings of the TV held no interest for him that afternoon, though he sprawled in front of it and poured through the channels anyway, on the offset chance that he might find something remotely interesting. Yet, as the blur of channels hastily flickered across the screen, his mind wandered. In truth he had only put on the TV in hopes of a distraction because his mind was full of memories that no eighteen year old should ever have to contemplate.

The conversation with one Colonel Roy Mustang still rang through his head. It disturbed him greatly, though it was none of his business, really, that Ametris was at war and nobody outside the military seemed to know about it. What disturbed him even more was that Alchemy was being used on the front lines again and they were seeking ever more creative ways to bring down a nation that should no longer exist. And he had been asked, in a roundabout way, if he would like to become a weapon and use his alchemy for war. What was worse, he was actually considering. The problem was, today had been the first time in seven years that he had contemplated even using Alchemy. To be honest, he hadn't even been sure that he could. It had all been for the benefit of a dark haired, dark eyed with a voice as smooth as fucking silk and a condescending smirk that made Ed's heart skip. Oh, and did he mention said beauty was a _man_?

Unreasonable and quite volatile anger rose up in him then, like a rising tide and he pulverized one of the couch cushions with his automail fist. Stuffing exploded around the room, giving him momentary pause.

So stupid, breaking his promise that he would never use alchemy again for a man he didn't know because the smooth bastard had beautiful eyes.

DAMN HIM!!

A pillow followed the cushion to a rather gruesome end and another curse exploded from his lips like the feathers did from the pillow, bringing a worried Al into the room, amber eyes wide with alarm.

Alarm turned to pinched annoyance as he watched his older brother fuming on the couch surrounded by cotton stuffing and down feathers, looking fit to kill.

"Whatever it is that pushed you over the edge this time does _not_ warrant you destroying the upholstery, brother," growled the taller boy, his voice uncharacteristically sharp as he strode into the room in an attempt to save any more pillows or couch cushions from a similar fate. The fire faded as soon as it came and Ed looked around himself guiltily, self-loathing thick on the back of his throat.

"I lied to you, Al" he said quietly after watching Al stoically picking up bits of white fluff on the floor. The younger teen froze, lifted his head to look at his brother, the question bright in his eyes. He wasn't one to judge, Ed knew, but words were trying to stick in his throat, choking him. The curiosity burned in Al's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" no trace of the previous iron left in Al's voice, replaced with careful non-emotion that Ed took to be caution and worry. His hands were shaking in his lap.

"Do you remember that day?" he asked instead, keeping his eyes facing away from his younger brother's gaze that he knew could read him so well. The couch dipped as the younger teen joined him, the remains of their couch forgotten.

"Yes." Such a simple answer and yet behind it was veiled so much pain. To think, he could have lost everything, all because he was selfish. Selfish and still such a child.

"What about it?" the words were quiet. Strained. Al was just as pained by those memories as Ed was and both of them hated talking about it, neither one breaking the silent pact they seemed to have made that they wouldn't speak about the unspeakable unless it was absolutely necessary. Still, Ed hid from his brother's eyes, pulling apart a piece of stuffing with his fingers.

"The promise that I made, to never do alchemy again…" here he paused, the guilt building up so fast and thick he could barely breathe. A quick swallow and a grimace belied the depth of Ed's discomfort but Al didn't move, keeping his eyes on the long, gold lashes that were hiding the expressive pools of gold from view. After a few tries, he managed to force the words past the lump. "I almost broke it…this afternoon…talking…talking to the…to Colonel Mustang…" and he stopped, stalled, unable to go on. God, he was such a pathetic creature, seeped in self-loathing and unable to face his brother, who was the most understanding person he knew and would still not judge him, broken promise and all. It was himself he couldn't face, himself that was doing the judging. There was a shifting of movement on the couch cushion that Al occupied and Ed jumped when his hand reached out and briefly touched the back of Ed's jarring him enough so that he could see his older brother's eyes. They were dark with something Al was sure he didn't like the look of.

"What happened?" that was all. It was all that was needed. Al understood his brother completely and the darkness in Ed's soul was something he was familiar with. So, feeling terrible and a giant weight trying to press him into the couch, he told Al his encounter with Colonel Mustang, keeping his eyes on his hands, though when he mentioned the war, he felt his chest tighten and glanced up to see his brother's shock. Thankfully, he waited until Ed finished talking before he said anything.

"I thought that war was won already," said the younger Elric sadly, a deep frown tugging at the corners of his lips. Ed sighed and sat back, hands behind his head as he contemplated the ceiling. Nothing about the alchemy but Ed hadn't expected Al to bring that up. The tension eased from him, though the guilt was still there.

"I thought the same but if the military has begun to recruit right from high schools, it's bad enough to risk the secrecy that they have hidden this thing in up till now," he commented almost casually, as if it was another continent he was talking about. Al made a non committal noise in the back of his throat and there was a silent pause as the boys fell prone to their own thoughts, broken only by the incoherent mutters from the TV. Then Al shifted again and another brush of his fingertips against the back of Ed's flesh hand again brought their eyes together so they could see each other's thoughts.

"Will you accept?" his question was small but it left the room feeling heavy and devoid of enough air for the both of them. Ed took a deep breath and took comfort in the familiar amber that was his brother's soft gaze.

"I don't know, Al," he whispered, letting his head fall back against the couch again, "I really don't know,"

_This place. He was in this place again, the same place he visited in his nightmares every time. A place that had been a sanctuary, filled with love, hope and a child's bright outlook of the world, having never come into contact with misery or hopelessness._

_The darkness took hold of his happy life long before he was aware of it and by then, it was too late._

_His mother was already dead._

_So he did what had seemed natural. He turned to Alchemy. Even at the age of eleven, he was a genius, the power flooding through him like it was the most natural thing in the world._

_He tried to bring his mother back. The beings behind the gate tried to take his brother in recompense. Equivalent exchange, said the voices, taking apart his ten year old brother's body and sucking him away. Away from Ed. Still. Still, the transmutation should have worked but in the circle that he and his brother had so painstakingly labored over was not his mother._

_It was a nightmare, hissing his name, gurgling wetly. Not human. _

_Blood dripped to the floor under him. Pain washed over him. His leg. His left leg was gone. Equivalent exchange._

_But where was Alphonse?_

_So he went back, back to that gate and they laughed at him._

"_We gave you what you wanted. You got your mother back…" more laughter and Ed wavered in pain and lack of blood._

"_It wasn't even human. Where is my brother?" the sound of their mad giggles threatened to tear his skin apart and helpless tears streamed down his face. "WHER IS MY BROTHER?!"_

"_Here, Brother," just a ghost. He was barely even visible. Still, Ed cried out in relief. Al was not dead._

"_If you want him back, you must give us an equivalent," hissed those voices and Ed cringed._

"_Anything…" he whispered and pain ripped through him again. Al was screaming behind him, begging him not to do anything for his sake. To go BACK. But Ed could not live without Al. If only he had known._

"_Fine. We take another limb and all the knowledge you have collected on alchemy, because it makes you proud and it is second in value to you after your brother's life. We also take all the memories you have of the one you just sacrificed you brother's life to restore. You will just remember the atrocity you have created in your arrogance. That will be all you have of your mother…" And Ed wailed and wailed and wailed at the loss…_

And awoke, screaming, in his bed, sheets twisted around him so they felt like thousands of tiny hands, pulling him away, stealing from him, dragging him back, back into the gaping opening of a giant gate…


	3. Decisions

**Three**

Ed

Being suspended from school, Ed soon discovered, was _boring_.

Mr. Archer, the principle, had cornered him as soon as he had left the office with the Colonel, hands on hips and glasses flashing a warning. Ed had flinched in guilt upon seeing the older man and while he certainly didn't regret pounding Envy and his cronies into the cafeteria floor, it didn't mean he felt any better about the fight itself and the fact that he had actually gotten into one. Again. Honestly, he would have thought Envy would have learned by now, as Ed had been winning fist fights against the jerk for several months now (Though he did admit that when he wasn't catching Envy off guard, the other teen was actually hard to beat)

But then he had the principle glaring down at him and his bloody knuckles and automail and was riddled with guilt because he actually _had_ promised the man no more fights.

"What happened to our agreement, Mr. Elric?" the man had demanded and all Ed was able to do was shrug helplessly. He could hardly tell the man that he had been holding his temper in check just fine until the asshole had said what he did about Alphonse, who hadn't left Ed's side and remained unhelpfully silent.

"Well, if you seem to feel you can do anything you want, you can do it at home. You have a ten day suspension. Don't bother coming to school tomorrow," was that disappointment Ed had seen as he stared at the man in horror? Well, what the hell did he know? Ed had swallowed past the furious lump that had risen in his throat and glanced up to see Al's face, which had remained impassive the entire time. His brother agreed with Mr. Archer. Of course he did.

Ed sighed loudly now, sprawled on the still-ruined couch, hair in disarray, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

It was only mid-day of his first day of punishment and he was already about to go nutty. At least school offered some sort of diversion, though the type of things he did to amuse himself usually got him into trouble. Here, there was nothing but the TV and thoughts of nightmares and war. Anxiety was making him card his fingers through his hair every ten minutes, restless fingers pulling at fantastic waves of gold.

After he had been brought violently back from dreams the night before, he'd been unable to go back to sleep, his own screams still echoing in his ears. He wondered if Al even woke up anymore, having stopped coming into his room after such episodes years ago. Al never mentioned it and Ed never thought to ask. It happened and that was it. There was nothing he could do to make the dreams go away. It was the least he deserved. Instead, he would lay and stare at the ceiling, trying to still the faint muttering of panic still beating at his chest. Finally, as is routine, he gave up and tiptoed to the kitchen and sat at the table cradling a tepid cup of tea until the sun began to add color to the shadowed room. This was how Al found him, just like he had been for years, amber eyes quiet and knowing, taking in the dark bruises under Ed's eyes with wordless worry. The gentle touch on Ed's shoulder banished the rest of the nightmares that still clung to his eyes and he forced a smile for his younger brother. It was the same every time and still, after seven years, not a word was broached on the subject.

Al's "stay out of trouble please, brother," as he left for school that day had been as quiet as his comforting touch but the warning was there, steel thinly disguised by gentle words.

But, Lord, he was so fucking _BORED_!!

The TV holding no interest, he wandered into his bed room to throw on some clothes then wandered aimlessly around the apartment a few times, attempting to straighten up a bit of the mess that they lived with. It was pointless and after a few minutes, he was back to the kitchen and was staring out the window over the sink.

Then an impulse clutched him and he slammed his feet into his boots and left the apartment, not really caring if he missed the phone call by the school when they checked to make sure he didn't do what he was about to do (which was leave the apartment).

Throwing caution to the wind, he walked the familiar roads to the only place he really liked; Central's Public Library.

**

Ed had always felt that books were like little windows, opening the doors to possibilities; worlds of information at the disposal of his fingers, easy access, ready for his brain to absorb. Before he was eleven, it was always alchemy books, piles and piles of them, a flood of information that he crammed into his head with a single minded determination, inhaling every word with eager eyes, always seeking more.

The reading had stopped for a while after the day that had stolen almost everything from his young life, including his right arm and left leg. Yet it wasn't long before the thirst to _know_ things seized him again and as soon as he had gotten his automail, he was reading again, this time just because he could, the books his hungry fingers picking up any subject and sucking the tomes dry. Which was why he loved Central's library as it held more books in one place than anywhere else in Ametris and he had read books from every section with every subject he could get his hands on.

Except for one.

Alchemy.

Now he stood among the towering shelves laden with books on a subject he had only attempted to pick up on once after the accident and then had sworn never to get involved with again. As his eyes swept over the spines of the books, his palms were damp with anxiety, the thirst that usually gripped him as he stood in such places missing. The cramping in his stomach made him wonder if he should make a dash for the bathroom but the words of the Colonel sat heavily in the back of his mind. Since a single attempt at alchemy since he was eleven that had left him hanging over the toilet for a day, he had stayed far away from the subject. He didn't _want_ to relearn alchemy, hadn't had the desire for a long time. And yet…and yet…

He took a deep breath. Then another.

The knowledge that had been taken from him but it didn't mean he couldn't regain it. The weight of it sat heavy on his heart, the pain that came with knowing certain things and abusing certain powers. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice but neither could he turn a blind eye to who he was.

With a shaking hand, he pulled a book from the shelf and began the long, arduous task of reclaiming what he had lost.

* * *

Al

When Al returned home that afternoon, dirty from baseball practice, he found their kitchen table besieged by an army of books that spilled over the edges onto the chairs and floors and Ed's nose buried in a thick tome, surrounded by pages of hastily hand-written notes. Al was used to the sight of the books stacked like this, though perhaps not quite so many books and never the notes. Still, thinking nothing of it, he smiled as the show of his brother's dedication.

Then he picked up a book out of simple curiosity, wondering what his brother was so excited about this time. Yet as he caught the title of the book he held, the smile slid right off his face to fall to the floor.

_The Origins of Alchemy_

Al looked up sharply to find Ed watching him over the top of the book in his hands, eyes calm and waiting. Al took a deep breath and carefully put the book down, hand shaking slightly. He frowned. It wasn't that it bothered him that his brother was trying to learn alchemy again. It had nothing to do with Al, really, though he too had known alchemy (though Ed had been twenty times better than him at it). He still did but because of his brother's promise, he hadn't transmuted a single object since he was ten. Yet it had been Ed that was most affected by what had happened seven years ago and any mention usually had the shorter teen tensing up either in fear or remembered pain. The first and last time after the incident he had tried to draw a circle, he'd ended up sick in the bathroom for twenty four hours and nightmares for a month. Actually, the nightmares never went away. It worried Al more than he let Ed know but he had no idea what to do about it.

All that agony all because of a misplaced confidence, the wishes of two small boys and alchemy.

Yet there Ed sat, watching his younger brother with his yellow eyes, surrounded by the one thing that they had both sworn never to get involved in again. For some reason, it made Al's heart race in anticipation. It felt almost as if he knew this day was coming.

"Al?" Ed's voice jarred him away from his thoughts and Al leveled his own look at his older brother.

"Yes, Brother?" he asked, trying to figure out if Ed was having any sort of reaction to the subject he had mired himself in. Except for the crease in between his golden eye brows that usually meant a headache, he was entirely composed. Al let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Say something, please," Al arched an eyebrow and his eyes swept over the impressive pile of books.

"How did you convince them at the library to let you take out so many books?" Al asked with an incredulous half-grin, picking out another book and flipping it open. He missed the grateful look his brother sent him, mixed with the tiny hint of hope that Al would disapprove. Then he grinned and it lacked the shadows it normal held. Al decided he was glad he hadn't missed that as well.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing and I had to take two trips with my car but I guess I can be pretty convincing when I need to be," Ed laughed and it sounded a little forced and a lot relieved. Al joined in the laugh, thinking of the poor librarians getting caught up in one of Ed's tirades, complete with shining puppy eyes and what he was sure was shameless begging.

"Really, brother, you shouldn't take advantage of people," Al admonished gently, carefully clearing off another chair so he could sit at the table that was creaking alarmingly under the weight of so many books. It was actually really frightening how easily Ed could get what he wanted, using his superior intelligence to find the target and his looks to drive it home. He almost _always_ got what he wanted.

"Who said I was taking advantage of anyone?" Ed returned with a small smile that said he had known _exactly_ what he had been doing, "I simply asked as nicely as I could if I could take out all the books they had on Alchemy. When they said no, I took half. I didn't take out the whole section and everyone is happy," to which Al snorted in disbelief.

Silence fell and Al absently flipped through the pages of the book, pausing as he came across a diagram or a transmutation circle. It was odd, to say the least, looking through alchemy books again after so many years. It made Al wonder what had changed.

"Brother…?" he started, getting his brother's attention again.

"Hmmm?"

"Was…is this because of that man you talked to yesterday? The Colonel?" Al brought his attention back to Ed's face so he could see his reaction clearly. Ed went very still at the mention of the Colonel, eyes quieting until he could have been a statue. It was his flesh hand that gave him away, clutching the cover of the book he had been reading with enough force to crinkle the pages just a bit, knuckles white with tension. Understanding flooded through Al then, clear and somewhat disturbing and it made him wonder how long it would take his brother to realize it. The thought made Al sigh quietly.

"You remember the war, right Al?" was the quiet response, the raw vocalization startling Al. But Ed wasn't looking at his brother; he was looking at the pages in front of him as if they had held the answer to ending all the pain, silencing every pleading cry for comfort. Al didn't remember the war all that well; he'd only been four but he remembered its after math on both the people who had fought in it and those who had just gotten caught in the cross fires. Many of them were worse off than his brother. It made him ache to recall. "I remember. I remember the men that came back missing limbs, half-crazy from all that they had seen, all that they had been made to do. I remember when some of them never came back at all and I can remember thinking if this was what war meant, isn't it better not to fight at all? Then Winry's parents…and for what? Why? Did all those people lose so much for nothing? We are fighting the same war all over again, as if the one fifteen years ago never even happened…" and Ed's voice faded away, leaving the brothers sitting in total silence, the unfairness, the injustice of it permeating the air until it was almost hard to breathe.

The truth always hurt the most and while Al was sure part of the reason Ed had returned to alchemy was because of a certain handsome, dark eyed Colonel, it was mostly because his brother couldn't think about others suffering if there was something he could do to help. It was what made Ed who he was, that he was able to use his own pain as a focus so that he might understand others better.

"So, you've made your decision then?" Al asked after he was sure he wouldn't choke. Sometimes his brother made him feel less human and lacking. Ed peered at Al for a moment, his eyes sharp as if trying to figure out how Al would react to which of the possible answers he could give. Al wasn't worried; his brother had never been anything but truthful with him. Finally, Ed dropped his eyes to his right arm, where it gleamed brightly in the fading daylight.

"Not yet, Al. It's not really my fight, after all," he said quietly and Al knew that was the least of the reasons his brother had for holding back. He wondered what the others might be. Al gave the older teen a soft smile, swallowing past the lump that had formed when he realized what he needed to say.

"But it never is, brother, and you always end up fighting anyway,"

The sun fell from the sky and the two sat in the darkness with the last of Al's words gnawing at their hearts.

* * *

Ed

Things were, somehow, a little more comfortable after Al's pleasant little bomb and the two teens settled down that night after dinner and read until the small hours of the night, comparing notes every once and a while or Ed asking a question which Al would dig through his memories to find an answer. It was such a familiar pattern and Ed's anxiety had faded as soon as Al had sat down with him at the table with the intent of dredging up his memories of what he had known about alchemy. It didn't matter what they were doing, Ed was always more comfortable with Al around. He seemed to soothe frayed nerves that Ed didn't know he had.

The strangest thing was to be reading basic alchemy books that he knew he had read before but couldn't remember what they had said. He remembers the hours upon hours he had spent reading countless books on the subject. He even remembers the burn behind his eyes as he pushed himself, staying up late night after night and the feel of the pages turning under his fingers but in his memory, all of those pages were blank. Every transmutation circle he had ever drawn held no significance. He really was starting all over again. Grudgingly, not really wanting to drag Al into his new undertaking, he would ask questions when the book was vague and he couldn't find the answers in another. Always, Al was patient and when he didn't know the answer, they would rummage through book after book until Ed had ten more questions; and it was strange because he could remember when it was the other way around, as he had been better than Al at alchemy. He remembered that too but the words and the ideas that they had shared were a convenient blank.

When Ed finally tore his eyes from the sixth book he had ravished that night and past the scattered pages of notes, the clock over the microwave read 4:30 and an exhausted was Al slumped over the table, snoring lightly and the book he had been reading dangling from slack fingers. Ed smiled when he noticed Al drooling on the cover of an unfortunate book as he quietly snored away before getting up and shaking the younger boy.

Al started awake, blinking blearily.

"I fell asleep?" he asked, voice rough and gravely. Ed laughed as he filled two glasses of water for them, handing one to his brother than emptying his in one shot.

"You fell asleep around two thirty. I felt bad waking you up," Ed responded apologetically as he appraised the kitchen that looked like a tornado had dumped half of the library in their house, Ed's notes littering any available surfaces. Al sipped the water then sighed.

"I should go to bed. I have to go to school in a couple hours," he ended with a groan and slumped over the table again, hiding his face in the crook of one arm. Ed snorted.

"You haven't missed a day all year. No one will care if you skip tomorrow," he said casually, leaning against the counter and ignoring his own fatigue. One amber eye popped open and peered over the concealing arm, the expression in it incredulous.

"What kind of role model are you, telling his younger brother to skip school?" Al's voice was muffled but Ed was sure he sounded hopeful.

"Who said I was a role model?" Ed demanded, feigning annoyance. The automail flashed in the light of the kitchen's ceiling light as he planted his fists on his hips and the stern look on Ed's face made the taller of them laugh. Al rose stiffly and with a final wave at his brother, began to navigate his way towards his bedroom past the land mines on the floor. For some reason, as he watched his brother leave, Ed had the need for contact with another human and he found himself with his hands wrapped in the material of the back of his brother's shirt and his face pressed against a warm, firm back. A smell that was uniquely Al surrounded him and he could breathe again.

"Brother?" worry was thick in his brother's voice. Ed wasn't usually one to initiate physical contact and he could understand why Al would be concerned.

"Al?" he whispered and his brother's shoulders tensed against his cheek.

"Yeah?" pause.

"Thank you," it was barely audible even to Ed's ears but the easing of Al's shoulders said that he had heard.

"You're welcome, Ed,"

**

Ed didn't sleep much that week, diving into the research with a ferocious determination, drinking in as much information as he could and by the end of the second day of his suspension from school, he was transmuting small objects with simple compositions. It started out easy and he was frustrated that he couldn't work faster but he couldn't move onto changing the composition of an object before first mastering shape changing.

Al stayed home the first day, despite his protests, sleeping until almost one and waking up to find the entirety of their silverware and drinking glasses changed into little glass roses and silver figures of people, perfect down to the last detail. The grin could have split his face in half and Ed could feel relief swelling in his chest. Then Al seemed to notice something that made his smile go sour.

"ED! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT WITH?!"

Something was bothering him, however, like a gentle tug at the back of his mind, every time he drew a transmutation circle and pressed his hands to its edge. Like there was something he was missing, that he had known before but had been wiped from his memory along with everything else. It didn't feel wrong; just _different_. Yet because it was most certainly stemmed from something that happened that night seven years ago, he didn't say anything to Al.

Ed liked the way performing alchemy felt too much to let anything stop him now.

**

As the days passed, he also had another thing pressing on the back of his mind. The card that had the phone number of a certain dark-eyed Colonel was burning a hole in his pocket (figuratively of course). It sat on the kitchen counter, within easy reach, the corners already dog eared and a bit frayed from the number of times Ed has picked it up with the intention of dialing the number on it. Yet every time he stood in front of the phone, fingers poised over the buttons, he would read the name on the card, reading Colonel Roy Mustang over and over and remember the quiet confidence and cool smirk and would chicken out. He had no idea what to say to the man. It bothered him that couldn't buck up enough courage to actually dial the number. He'd never be a particularly self-conscious person and usually making a simple phone call wouldn't have been so hard. What was it about the Colonel that made Ed hesitate? Whatever it was, it was beginning to get old.

It was Friday already and Ed now stood in front of the phone, staring that the black keys and white numbers like the phone was going to dial itself. He rather wished it would because it seemed his fingers refused to do it for him. By now he had memorized the number from the card and he only held the card so that he could run his fingers over the little black letters.

Seriously, what was the issue? Mustang had told him to call. Why was he being such a wuss about it.

He could hear Al in the living room, giggling at a cartoon and munching on popcorn as they were taking a break from studying (which meant Ed was running out of things to transmute). The TV mumbled and the sounds of the antics made by the grey rabbit with an affection for carrots were accompanied by bops and other assortment of noises only cartoons could make. Ed knew his brother had noticed his hesitation and he was grateful that Al knew the value of discretion. He wouldn't tease his older brother about something like this. Hopefully.

It was the fact that there was something _for_ Al to tease him about that finally made him make up his mind. He threw his hands in the air.

"Ah, fuck it," and grabbed the phone out of the cradle, punching the numbers fast enough that he wouldn't have time to chicken out again.

He nearly dropped the phone when it rang.

Somehow, when the phone didn't clatter to the floor and when a cool voice answered the voice with a precise tone, he managed to force his voice past the nerves that had settled in his throat.

"Um, hi. I was wondering if I could talk to Colonel Mustang?" yeah, that was good. At least it was a woman and not the Colonel himself of the phone or Ed was sure he'd be a dithering idiot.

"Who is this?" asked the calm voice. Ed swallowed.

"E-Edward Elric. I'm calling about the visit he made to my school…"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Elric. I'm sorry, but the Colonel has stepped out of his office. Would you like to make an appointment? He should be back tomorrow after one," And for some reason, Ed felt his heart fall just a little in disappointment. Stupid, he told himself, what were you expecting?

"Sure, that would be fine. I can be there at one." He said, voice sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

"Very well. I shall let the Colonel know," the line went dead. Ed let out a sharp breath and stared at the phone for a minute, relief and anxiety clanging around in his head so that he wasn't sure how to put the phone back for a minute. Well, he was committed now and he knew it was the prospect of agreeing to go to war that should be what was making him nervous but he knew that the flutter at the pit of his stomach had nothing to do with that and everything to do with the man he was going to see tomorrow. With distracted fingers, he put the phone down and plopped down at the table, determined to lose himself in alchemy.

What he didn't notice was the small, knowing smile on Al's lips as the younger teen munched on popcorn and wondered just what it was about this Colonel that had his brother so enamored…

* * *

Sitting at a desk in Central's military headquarters, Riza Hawkeye gently put the phone down and stared at it for a moment. So that was the boy Roy had been talking about. Well, and obsessing over, if his hovering by the phone as if waiting for his crush to call was anything to go by. It seemed things were going to start getting interesting around the office.

Riza allowed herself a small smile. Oh, yes, very interesting.

* * *

Somewhere on a train bound for a small town outside of Central, a dark haired man in a blue Ametris uniform sneezed loudly.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Gray Floods

**Four**

Roy

Roy hated trains. He didn't like to travel. If he needed to go somewhere, he preferred a car. They were smoother and certainly more private and while he was able to procure a semi-private car on the train, he still stood out. He did, however, enjoy working in the field and it wasn't often he received orders that sent him out of the office so when a lead came up, one that couldn't be taken by someone from intelligence, he leaped on the opportunity to get away, away from Riza's expressionless looks, away from that insufferable phone that refused to ring. Besides, Ed hadn't called all week. It was unlikely that he would call within the next twenty four hours while he was away.

It wasn't like Roy was _waiting_ for the phone call with _bated breath_ but the looks he kept getting from his Lt. suggested that he was. He would be the first to admit he was more than intrigued by Edward. The kid was smart and was the first person that had come out and drawn a transmutation circle before Roy started the test like he knew what the hell he was doing. It made Roy wonder how the teenager had learned and who he had learned it from. That was the only reason he watched the phone a little more closely than he usually did and nothing else (he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that the teen was _gorgeous _in a way no woman could be and he was _attracted_ to him). Damn Hawkeye and her assuming looks. Granted, he was a bit twitchy and it got worse as the week progressed, nearly leaping on the phone that morning only to find it was his friend, Lt.-Colonel Maes Hughes, probably to call and brag about his eleven year old daughter again.

"Hey, Mustang," was the enthusiastic greeting and Roy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, mentally growling at his stupid pounding heart that was _sure_ it had been the Elric boy calling.

"Hughes," he responded, keeping his voice cool, catching the look Riza was giving him and returning it with a bland one of his own.

"Did I tell you what Elysia did the other day—" and the man continued on that vein for ten full minutes, oblivious to the attempted interruptions on Roy's end. A tick was starting on Roy's forehead; really, Hughes was _too_ doting on his daughter. "—and really Roy, it wouldn't be so horrible if you decided to settle down, find a nice girl—"

-SLAM-

Roy huffed angrily, glaring at the phone he had just rocketed into its cradle. How the hell did Hughes go from talking about his daughter to telling him he needed to get married? It was infuriating…Riza was glaring again.

"Colonel, please don't take it out on the phone," to which Roy ran his hands through his hair, completely exasperated.

"The man is insufferable!" he growled, glaring at the phone some more as if he could melt it with his eyes. He and Hughes, despite appearances, were actually close friends, having fought in Ishval together the first go around, watching each other's backs and sharing precious intel. Roy knew Hughes well enough to know that behind the doting father exterior, he was intelligent and observant and his information-gathering skills had helped Roy in a few tight spots.

Which was the only reason that Roy answered the phone when it wailed to life again.

"Mustang," he was careful to keep his voice flat.

"I don't know why you get so upset, Roy! You're a handsome guy, you'd do well in—"

"Hughes!" Roy barked, cutting the other man off sharply and Roy could just see Hughes's glasses glinting in the sunlight as he smirked. "What was the real reason you called me and don't tell me it's to brag about your daughter or to set me up on a date because I'll hang up again," and he wasn't joking this time. There was a laugh on the other end.

"Sorry, sorry. She's awesome, though, isn't she?" Roy dropped his head into his free hand, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hughes…" he groaned. It sounded like a plea.

"Fine, fine. I have received a report about the Ishvalan that's been sneaking past the front lines and has been killing alchemists. It seems he's been spotted a few towns outside central…"

And that is how he ended up on a train away from Central, in search of a criminal with a cross-shaped scar on his face and who was killing alchemists indiscriminately. It tasted gloriously like freedom but Roy knew better.

Reality would be back all too soon in the form of a murderer and his past. Roy closed his eyes against the country side disappearing out his window and wondered what kind of alchemy Edward did…

Despite his best efforts at finding the man with the scars, Roy was back on the train the next morning with no new leads and a fantastic headache. He had looked all night, spending too many hours wandering the streets and sitting in bars in hopes for a clue or a rumor. The only evidence he had was the young alchemist that had turned up dead inside the town, his body torn apart from the inside. But that was exactly what he had started out with.

The victim had already been buried and Roy had slipped into the quiet cemetery after a long night of hunting to find the freshly covered grave.

Rodney Gill it said on the gravestone and his chest tightened when he saw the dates under the name. The boy had only been nineteen years old. Nineteen! The worst part was that the boy had only been an apprentice alchemist, home for a visit. Until then, the only victims had been state alchemists, every one of them a soldier of Ametris. It must not be enough anymore; anyone who worked with alchemy had become a possible target.

If the conflict all those years ago had been handled properly, like it should have been, this boy wouldn't have died and every alchemist in Ametris now in danger would be safe. With a frustrated sigh, Roy offered the smooth face of the grave stone a whispered apology and a short salute. After everything he had done, both following and defying orders, it had meant nothing and another life was lost. All the blood that had been shed, that _he_ had shed in an attempt (naive as the notion had been) to do his part in making the world a better place to live in was for NOTHING.

He didn't move the entire two hour train ride back to Central, another name now added to the long list of names in his head. Names of all those that had been killed for no reason at all.

By the time he was back at headquarters and slouching towards his office, he had a towering headache that originated somewhere between his eyes and spiraled outwards and he had every intention of calling Hughes with the lack of findings, grabbing an armful of paperwork and leaving early, already relishing the tempting early start to his weekend. The thought of his nice warm bed at home made him almost sigh with longing.

He was half way through the outer office occupied by only Hawkeye as everyone else still seemed to be on lunch break when his thoughts of sleep were interrupted.

"Colonel, you have an appointment," Riza's curt voice made him start and he looked up in confusion. He didn't remember scheduling an appointment with anyone for today.

"Lt., I don't—" but she cut him off, pointing to the open door of his private office and he glimpsed afternoon sunlight spilling through the large windows behind the desk.

"Mr. Edward Elric, Colonel. He called yesterday after you had left and I saw no harm in having him come in this afternoon," she kept her face as bland as ever but he saw that spark in her dark eyes when he blinked rapidly at the name. Of course the teenager had called while he had been away. It was just as well, really. Deciding to ignore the look in the blonde's eyes, Roy gave a tired sigh, resigning himself to a longer day than anticipated and while he was glad to finally be able to talk to Ed, he was just so _tired._

"Thank you, Lt.," he said softly and walked the rest of the way into his bright office.

He saw Ed as soon as entering the room, the teen sitting, slouched, on one of the leather couches that graced the Colonel's large office. His gold hair was pulled up tight in a long ponytail, shimmering slightly as the golden light of the sun flaring through the windows hit it. One foot shimmied slightly against the hardwood floors, making soft _thunks_ in a steady, nervous rhythm. Golden eyes were searching the book shelves on the far end of the room, as if making a note of the titles jammed haphazardly there. He was nervous. Roy ran fingers through his hair, something he knew he only did when anxious or agitated, and cleared his throat softly.

Ed jumped a foot and whipped around to pin Roy with wide, startled eyes.

Good Lord, could a person drown in a color?

"Edward-san. I apologize. I was just informed that you were here and I apologize if you were made to wait long," Roy found himself saying, running anxious fingers through dark locks again, making his way over to the other, unoccupied couch so he could sit down.

"Ed, please," said the visibly embarrassed teen and Roy couldn't help but smirk, "I'm sorry to come in on short notice…I-I didn't know…that you were…" and Edward waved his hands vaguely as if searching for words to finish, giving up with a helpless shrug. Roy smiled slightly and crossed his legs as he leaned back into the cushions, pushing thoughts of sleep from his mind. He had been waiting all week to talk to this kid again, and he certainly wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

"It's fine. I've just returned from a… a trip. How are you?" the question earned him a sideways look.

"I'm fine, thank you. But aren't you wondering what I came to talk to you about?" ah, so no formalities, it seems. This intrigued Roy. He'd never met someone quite like Ed before, blunt and smart and intense with a temper that Roy had a feeling he would certainly be seeing more of.

"Of course. I assumed it was to be a continuation of what we spoke of earlier in the week," he said calmly and received another appraising glance. Ed was still nervous, foot still tapping the ground and his gloved hands were playing with the edge of his leather jacket. It made Roy wonder.

"Yeah…" Ed started and his eyes slipped away, circling around the office as if running from what Roy might find in their golden depths. Roy sighed and the pounding in his temples deepened slightly, making him frown.

"I see," he started, folding his hands over his crossed knee, "Then I suppose I should ask you first, how much alchemy do you know?" he could have sworn he saw Ed twitch at his question and still those eyes avoided his own gaze.

"Some…" there was a pause and Roy waited because he sensed Ed wanted to say something else. His mouth opened and closed before sound came out, "I…I had to…teach myself…over this past week…" he stammered, dropping his eyes to his hands in his lap where they clutched at the material of his jeans. Roy could have sworn he heard metal creak in protest. He narrowed his eyes. What the hell did he mean by that? When the teen showed no signs of continuing, Roy voiced the question, if a bit more gently than he had in his head. When the gold eyes finally returned to his, he saw fear in them and uncertainty.

"I did something…a-a long t-time ago and I lost all everything that I k-k-knew about…about alchemy," he said and then clamped his mouth shut, pressing his lips into a pale line as if terrified he had already said too much. Well, if that wasn't a tease. Roy wondered what the kid could have done to have lost something like that. Amnesia, maybe? But if that had been the case, the memories would have returned in time. He studied Ed's face, the sharp nose, tanned skin and wide, golden eyes that reminded him of a cat.

Roy let out a huff that Ed heard and made him pull his shoulders up closer to his ears, as if to protect himself.

"So you knew nothing when I spoke to you on Monday?" he asked, skirting the more obvious questions he _wanted _to ask. The look his received in return was almost grateful.

"Not really, no."

"So then the transmutation circle you drew on the desk…?"

Pause.

"I…saw it in passing…in a book. I figured I used to know how to do it, it couldn't be that hard…" the blonde's head was bowed, almost in shame, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Roy tapped his chin thoughtfully. If he hadn't known alchemy then, than why bother? Had he been trying to show off?

"So then why did you pretend?" Roy asked and he didn't like the way Ed flinched at his question. He wasn't mad; he just didn't understand this boy _at all_. He was plucking at the gloves he wore to hide his automail hand, blond bangs hiding his face.

"I…don't know. It felt like the right thing to do," he shrugged shyly then glanced back up at Roy. "Does it matter? You need alchemists, right? I would like to help, if that's possible…" and he broke off, as if embarrassed, though he continued to keep eye contact with Roy. Roy blinked at the younger male, completely thrown. Then blinked again, as if making sure he hadn't actually fallen sleep. Where did this kid_ come_ from?

"Well," Roy started slowly, trying to swallow all the questions that were thick on the back of his tongue, "It's not as simple as enlisting in the military. You have to take a test to become a State Alchemist and they aren't looking for just any ordinary alchemist. You have to show exceptional skill and even then, you might not pass. The test has gotten harder too. We're looking for weapons, not more soldiers," The stark reality of the Colonel's words clattered to the floor boards and seemed to darken the room as Ed's eyebrows drew down in a frown. He almost hoped he had thrown the teen off the track, crushing any misplaced nobility out of existence. Which is the only thing this could be, given the boy's sudden drive to want to help. Roy could have snorted at the preposterousness of it. Then Edward lifted his head, face going quiet and the stark determination Roy saw in the boy's eyes left him breathless.

"When do I take the test?"

Ed

The idea of taking a test terrified Ed.

Not just any test; the State Alchemist test. As he sat on his bed, the moon making square patterns on his floor, he pondered what the Colonel had told him about the test he was to take, though the details were still vague as the test seemed to vary depending upon the alchemist taking it. Beyond the promise of contacting him when he was able to secure a date, the Colonel had been sparing about how much he told Ed about the test and what he had said now had Ed's stomach twisted in knots. What had he been thinking? He'd been doing alchemy for about a week, regardless of how good he had been when he was younger and there was no way the few measly transmutations he managed now would help him pass any test.

He didn't sleep well that night and was glad that the following day was a Saturday. He lay on his bed, tangled in sheets, memorizing the flat expanse of the ceiling over and over again and by four he was ready to give up on falling asleep. Untangling himself from the sheets, he slipped into the living room which now resembled the kitchen in the amount of books strewn across the room and plopped onto the couch, turning the TV on as he did. The images flickers across the screen without the aid of sound and the flash of color was mesmerizing.

It wasn't so much the test that Ed was worried about. He tested well. But this test wasn't an exam in high school that meant nothing more than a grade added onto a whole list of other grades. This was important. Ed couldn't remember wanting to do something so bad for a long time and determination burned within his chest. Yet what if determination wasn't enough? Sure, he was smart. Sure, he could cram as much knowledge into his brain about alchemy as he could but for some reason, he was sure it wasn't going to be enough. For some reason, he couldn't bear the thought of _not_ passing the State Alchemist test. What would he do afterwards? Go back to school? Get his high school diploma? He snorted in desertion at the thought, immediately disregarding the idea. So pointless. A diploma wasn't going to help him and for some reason, once the idea of becoming a State Alchemist was implanted in his head, he couldn't shake it. It didn't matter that he had lost everything he knew about alchemy when he was eleven. He had been a genius in the field and he still had the same brain.

And yet, the thought of failure still gnawed at him.

Then there was that nagging feeling he got every time he drew a transmutation circle, like he was forgetting something important. The transmutation always came out as he intended but as he was pressing his hands to the circle's edge, there was a brief tug at the back of his mind, as if he was missing something. Every time it happened, he tried to ignore it but he was pretty sure that the feeling wasn't normal. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to ask Al about it either, afraid of finding out that he was _not _supposed to have physical adverse affects from performing a transmutation. He was afraid he had lost more seven years ago than two limbs and memories of both love and knowledge.

That was when the dreams started.

One dream, really, but it occurred every night, sometimes twice or three times in a night.

He couldn't remember the dream the first time he had it when he woke up later that morning to the smell of toast and eggs wafting in from the cluttered kitchen. He neck was sore from sleeping at an odd angle against the arm of the couch and he groaned as he sat up, feeling as if he had been run over by a car.

"Oh! Good morning, brother," greeted Al's bright voice as the tall blond grinned at him from his place in front of the stove and Ed found himself glaring at his younger brother. Was it necessary for the guy to be so frickin'…_cheerful_ in the morning? When Al just giggled at him and turned back to what was sizzling quietly on the burner, Ed sighed and scrubbed a hand through his disheveled hair. He shoulder and thigh where the automail connected to his body ached fiercely, which meant rain. Probably a lot of it, as the pain was unusually intense this time. Wonderful. He _hated_ when it rained. He _hurt_ when it rained.

Al must have noticed his grimace because when he brought over a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, he also handed Ed a large glass of orange juice and two aspirin. He took them with a grateful look at Al, though they both knew the pills only took the edge off the pain for an hour or so. The eggs were heaven, though and he told his brother so in between giant bites, shoveling the food in as fast as he could. God bless food and his brother who, in his opinion, made the best food he's ever tasted. Al laughed.

"Brother, you're going to choke!" which made Ed shove in as much as he could and grin around the food, which, predictably, made Al roll his eyes and laugh hysterically. For a moment, as Ed choked down the large mouthful of eggs and laughed along with his brother, he was strangely happy.

It had been steadily raining for three days and any trace of contentment Ed may have felt was gone as the insufferable rain refused to stop and the ache in his limbs became a constant companion, making him irritable and more short tempered than normal. He remembered the dreams upon waking now and would shake in fear sometimes for hours upon waking. They didn't seem any different from the regular nightmares he usually had except that these made no sense at all. The nightmares he could understand, vividly, graphically but these…? These were chaotic at best leaving him dizzy even in his dream. What was worse was that he knew the dreams had something to do with that feeling that he got, the one where he was positive he was missing something when he did alchemy. Like they were offering the puzzle pieces but those pieces were in the form of riddles that he couldn't make head or tails of.

Despite that, Ed continued to cram as much information into his brain as he could, starting as soon as he dropped Al off at school and not stopping until three or four in the morning. He ignored Al's pleas to sleep more, fascinated, perhaps almost enthralled in the subject he was submersing himself in. By the third day of the rain, his suspension from school was over but Ed had no intention of going back. He was going to pass this damn test if it was the last thing he did.

The pain from his automail had dulled somewhat, which as a relief of sorts but the sky was still grey and weeping buckets of cold rain onto Cental by Wednesday and Ed stood at his window, for once distracted from his books to watch the curtain of water descending upon the city. If this didn't stop soon, there was going to be some major flooding. The only reason it hadn't started flooding yet was probably because of the river that ran through the city, taking the brunt of the water and sending it swiftly outside the city. Yet even that wasn't going to hold out much longer. Worry made his golden eyebrows knit together. The river was only two blocks from their apartment and the route that Al took from school went over one of the bridges arching over the rushing water.

The worry was needless because almost as soon as the thought made its way through his mind, a city transportation bus stopped at the end of the block and he could just see a tall figure with a light golden mop leap from the bus and dash up the street towards their apartment. Ed suppressed a smile as he watched his brother sprint through the rain, trying to stay as dry as possible with out and umbrella. What had he done with the umbrella? Ed knew the younger teen had it when he left the house that morning.

Even though Ed had seen him whipping up the steps, he still jumped when Al slammed into the house in a very unlike-Al manner. The tall boy's eyes were wide and he shook rain all over the front all in his hurry.

"Al, what—" Ed didn't get very far, shocked at his brother's unusual excited outburst.

"Quick, brother! The river's flooding and there aren't enough people! They need help!" Al cried eyes wide and concerned. Ed let his breath out in a puff. Of course, he had to just go and think shit like that. It was a given that they would go help but Ed really, _really_ hated the rain. The two snatched rain jackets from a tiny, cluttered hall closet (it was a miracle that they found them at all) and flew out of the house, just remembering to lock the door behind them.

He was soaked as soon as they stepped from the building, the rain unyielding as it poured from the sky and Ed was suddenly reminded of a faucet that had been forgotten and left running full blast. If only there was some way to turn off the rain. The rain jacket that he had yanked carelessly on over his clothes did absolutely nothing, the water seeping in through the opening in the hood and drenching his clothes, icy drops clawing down the back of his neck. The water also found its way _up_ the plastic covering as he splashed through puddles and mini streams on the sidewalks until he swore he could probably wring out his underwear too. Fabulous. Good thing automail was water proof or he would be _pissed_.

The brothers sprinted around the last corner and were met with chaos.

A section of the concrete wall that had been erected just in case something like this were to happen had collapsed and the swollen river was seeping out of the alarmingly large section of wall that was missing. There was an assembly line of people, men and women as they tried to fill sacks with sand and resurrect a semi circle around the opening to prevent the flow of the water from leaking out into the streets. It looked like a losing battle.

Al was already throwing himself into the fray, going up to a man in a black trench coat and getting directions. Ed hung back, taking note of the familiar blue uniforms scattered through the shifting action. So the military was worried about this too. It seemed that the bags of sand weren't working because as he walked closer, he was ankle deep in water and panic among the civilians was almost tangible.

There had to be a better way to do this.

Ed eyed the problem critically. If only a solid, seamless wall could be raised around the offending area but there was no way he could draw a transmutation circle here.

"Ed?" a familiar voice shook him out of his reverie and he turned to find none other than Colonel Mustang standing behind him, wearing a black trench coat over his uniform and looking particularly miserable. Huh, seemed he wasn't the only one who hated rain. Ed pushed his dripping bangs out of his face and grimaced.

"Hey, Colonel," he shouted over a sudden crack of thunder. Jeeze, why did he feel like a school girl with a crush every time he saw this man? Rain water was pouring down into his hood, soaking his t-shirt and the only thing he could think of was that he probably looked like a drowned rat. How did anyone get as soaked as they were and not look like crap? Somehow, the Colonel was managing it.

"Why don't you fall into a line! We need all the help we can get!" it was raining, if possible, harder and Mustang was now raising his voice to be heard, glaring at the sky as he did. Ed couldn't help an amused smirk.

"Sur—" he was cut off by a sudden panicked shout and everyone stopped and turned as a man came running up to the crowd, arms waving frantically.

"It broke! It broke!" he was screaming, as he skidded to a stop in front of Ed and Mustang, terror making his eyes bug. He was pointing wildly upstream from where he came running but was unable to elaborate for the confused stares he was receiving. The Colonel took the initiative, taking the man by the shoulders and giving him a sharp shake.

"What happened? What broke?" His voice sliced through the pounding of the rain and some of the panic seemed to leave the stranger's face.

"The dam! The one upstream! The water's breaking the wall as it goes!" silence fell and every action ceased as everyone stared at the rushing water in shocked dismay. There was no way the weakened state of the wall could hold if a dam had broken and all that water pounded against it. A half of the city would be under water in the matter of minutes.

Then Ed saw it, the wall of water, swollen to twice the size of the already bloated river, taking no heed of the barriers set up in an attempt to tame it should such an even occur. It was as if the river bank didn't even exist, the maddened water seething over the suddenly flimsy confines of the wall like a beast. And they were directly in its path.

If only he could use alchemy!

Of course, he had no idea what that would accomplish in the face of such a disastrous force as his alchemy pertained only to small transmutations. And yet…and yet….

People were running, trying in a vain attempt to get as far from the roaring wave as possible. No one was going to escape on time. But he couldn't move. He stared at the oncoming wave and a strangled helplessness rose in him. What good was he if he couldn't do something? Why couldn't he do anything?!

_Hands, around his ankle, pulling his shoulders, latching to his torso, small hands whose touches burned. They were pulling and laughing and he was screaming…_

There was someone calling his name, a voice like silken thunder and he loved the way his name sounded being screamed in that tone. He felt he should answer but he couldn't turn his head. Frozen, useless…

_The voices were still laughing at him, always sneering, so many eyes, staring, judging. Being pulled toward the one place he feared the most. The place with the pain and the screams. The place with the answers._

Another voice was calling him, this one holding more fear. It was calling his name desperately, as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. But how could that be? He was useless. How could he matter to anyone after making so many mistakes; one trespass after another? Still the wall of water came at him and the answer was so close. He was tired of being useless, tired of being rescued. He was tired of missing pieces.

_The Gate swung open. It swallowed him whole…a void, all was void and they were hysterical, those voices, crying and laughing and saying his name._

_Edward! Edward!_

"EDWARD!!!!!"

He was going to drown. He always thought he would go out with a fight. It was his style, to fight things he didn't like and he was sure he wouldn't like dying. Yet was the roaring wall of water screamed towards him, he stepped forward. It was then, as images from his dreams bombarded him like the cold rain from the sky, he knew he wasn't going to die. Not yet.

…_and he saw it, as it exploded around him, sucking him through, showing him, making him see. He had seen the Truth._

_The Truth_

And it boiled in his veins so that he was able to ignore the two men crying his name behind him, ignore tears and fear. He knew now what was missing. He understood. Then the water was upon them, breaking over the wall. It was so simple now. With a detached calm, yellow eyes shining, he clapped his hands together. So simple. He just needed a circle and his mind could see the rest. Could comprehend…

Ed knelt to the wet ground, he just needed contact. Plunged his hands through icy water now almost reaching his waist.

Made contact with the ground and told the power trapped in his hands what he wanted.

A brilliant flare of alchemy, snaking with shocks of blue electricity up his arms.

The world froze as a towering wall some hundred feet high shot into the air all along the bank of the river, the ground shaking with the sudden displacement of the river bank and the wave of water disappeared abruptly behind the grey beast that now held it confined. As far as they eye could see the wall raised, both up stream and down, protecting the city from the destruction that had come so close.

Ed stared at what he had done in shock. Honestly, he hadn't meant to make it so big. Feeling somewhat subdued and a lot relived, he turned at find every single person that had been fleeing staring stock still in the rain, mouths on the ground, staring at the wall he had erected. Al was blinking at his brother, amber eyes wide and shining in the gloom. His mouth worked like he wanted to say something but the words had been taken from his throat. Ed liked the Colonel's reaction the best, though. The man stood there, looking like a fish on land, black eyes wide and he wasn't staring at the wall. He was staring at Ed, disbelief in his wide eyes.

Ed felt like he should say something, should rub the back of his head in that sheepish gesture he reserved for when he did things that surprised people (which was often) felt like he should be doing _something_. Yet his body wouldn't move. He couldn't even blink. Where was everyone going? Where they just going to leave him here?

When did it start getting dark?

He didn't notice the two alarmed cries as the ground came rushing at him, reaching up to embrace him. He didn't feel the two strong arms that caught him and held him tightly to a rain slicked trench coat.

He just saw swirling, peaceful darkness and he welcomed it with a smile. Maybe he wasn't so useless after all.

Roy

Roy Mustang didn't like surprises.

Sure, a pleasant surprise is always nice; when someone holds the door for you even if they don't have to, a birthday card from a family member who lived far away, a kiss from the beautiful brunette he took out last month. Yet that's the point, isn't it? To be _pleasantly_ surprised. The whole purpose of such things is to feel a little better than before they happened.

What Roy didn't like was the earth-jarring, jaw dropping kind of surprises that left you gasping and at a complete loss.

Yet every time he met Ed, the kid was a constant, unbalancing surprise.

Take the first time he met him. Those big, yellow eyes of his had just near enough knocked him over and then later that day, Roy had watched the kid fight with a single minded precision that even most soldiers in the military didn't have. Needless to say, Roy had been surprised. That in itself wouldn't have been terrible but it was the _way_ the teen had surprised him, over and over, throwing him completely off balance and often leaving him at a loss. Roy was _never_ at a loss.

Ed had further surprised him when he had dragged the blond away from the fight only to find out the kid knew alchemy. That one had been more of a pleasant revelation because despite having known Ed for all of fifteen minutes, he had already decided he liked the kid.

It was the bombshell Ed had dropped a week later, when he had come to Headquarters that had left Roy completely confounded. It seemed that the entirety of their relationship would consist of Ed shocking the hell out of him and leaving him to flounder around like some poor fish on the end of a line.

None of that could even come close to the sheer magnitude of shock that nearly knocked Roy flat this time.

He had been surprised enough when he had been approached by a tall, familiar teen while trying to organize some semblance of order as the rain poured down from the sky and the river they were attempting to tame was spilling over its confines. Al was the kid's name and Roy had leaped on the offer of an extra hand, sending Al to one of the lines that seemed to be struggling the most. Movement to his right had caught his eye and he had turned to see another familiar blond in a raincoat that didn't seem to be doing very much except studying the damage in the wall intently. Roy ignored the little half-skip his heart did and called out to the teen.

"Ed?" The rain dripped from dark gold hair and down a wonderfully tapered chin, disappearing under the rain coat and Roy noticed Ed looked particularly disgruntled. Admittedly, the kid did look like a drowned rat.

"Hey, Colonel!" he almost didn't hear the greeting over the sudden screech of thunder but he did notice the blonde's face had lit up a bit upon seeing Roy. Surely that was just his imagination…

"Why don't you fall into line? We need all the help we can get!" Roy managed, getting rain water in his mouth as he did so. Lord, he hated the rain. He always felt awkward and useless while dripping wet. Ed started to agree when hell decided it was time to break loose. As if the situation wasn't bad enough already. When the man came running to them, frantic and incoherent, Roy had attempted to calm him down but he felt like panicking himself when the stranger began babbling about how the dam up stream, just outside the city had broken and all that water was headed right towards them. A surge of water like that could flood half the city and sweep anyone away foolish enough to stand in its way. Like them.

He was already sprinting back to the group on the bank, telling them to run, barking orders at the soldiers he had brought with him to get everyone out of there safely. He knew he wouldn't have to ask twice. It wasn't an organized retreat and when Roy turned, he realized why the screams had started. The water roared towards them like some feral beast, flooding over the wall as it came.

Then Roy's heart stopped.

Ed hadn't moved, staring at the oncoming wave as if he had been enthralled.

No, no! Why wasn't he running? Roy was moving towards the teen before he realized it, heedless of the calf deep water he sloshed up his uniform pants, desperate to get to Ed.

"ED!!" he was screaming but the teen was staring, transfixed. Another voice was screaming with his and he saw out of the corner of his eye Al had realized his brother wasn't running and he was turning back for him. Fear beat its black wings in Roy's face. He wasn't going to make it in time.

"EDWARD!!!" the yell was torn from his throat but there was no indication Ed had heard him. Instead, the blond was walking_ toward_ the river, closer to the cold death that was rushing towards them and Roy felt his lungs stop drawing in air, heart faltering madly. He watched as Ed dreamily brought the palms of his gloved hands together, begin to kneel down, almost disappearing into the water that had risen and was lapping at the middle of Roy's thighs. He could hear Al's screams and felt his own being painfully squeezed from his raw throat.

The powerful onslaught of alchemy nearly knocked him off his feet as the tell-tale blue light suddenly surrounded the almost invisible Ed then up from the ground rose a giant blockade, rushing up to meet the wave of water that was by now upon them and cut off its greedy attempt to swallow the city and everyone in its way. Up, up the wall rose, lengthening out to stretch both upstream and down until it was lost from sight.

They had been saved by a boy who a week ago didn't any alchemy at all.

He heard the astonished exclamations of the few that hadn't been fast enough in running away and Al's gasping "Hoooooly…" as they stared at the giant wall behind which the angry river now rushed safely behind, no longer posing a threat. But Roy couldn't take his eyes off Ed, who looked just as shocked as he felt.

Roy's brain was frantically trying to catch up. There was no way what Ed had just done was remotely possible. He'd had no time to draw a transmutation circle and to erect something of that _magnitude_. He shouldn't have been _able_ to do anything _remotely_ close.

The sheepish grin on Ed's face suggested he had no idea of the enormity of the thing he had just done and it made Roy's heart twinge again. If he only knew.

Then the blond was falling, those magnificent eyes rolling into in his skull and Roy was moving before he knew it, catching the lithe body to his own before the teen could crash to the ground, worry gnawing at him. There was no way the kid could have done something like that and not feel its affects.

"Brother!" Al was next to Roy in a matter of seconds, amber eyes wide with alarm, unconsciously fisting a hand in Roy's dripping trench coat. He looked like Roy felt, terrified, wide eyes moving from Ed's still face to Roy's worried one, "What happened?! Ed! Brother! Wake up!" pity welled up in Roy's chest at the look on Al's face. What had happened to these two that at the barest sign of one of them hurt and the other was ready to lose their sanity?

"He's fine. He just passed out from the strain. Don't worry, if he can withstand an automail operation, he'll be fine," Roy managed to say soothingly, the weight in his arms heavy and warm. What he wasn't saying was that if most anyone else had even attempted what Ed had, they'd had died on the spot. However, he felt there was no need to frighten Al anymore than he already was. There was a little sigh at his shoulder over which the tall boy was peering and the hand disappeared from the jacket.

"Are you sure?" Roy lifted his eyes at the little forlorn whisper and found Al staring down at his brother's face like he was never going to see those golden eyes open ever again. Roy forced a smile and shifted Ed's unconscious form, trying not to think about how _pretty_ the kid looked asleep.

"I'm sure. He just needs to sleep. Do you live nearby?" Al nodded, eyebrows still knotted over the amber eyes dark with worry and fear.

Yup, Colonel Mustang hated surprises so he couldn't figure out why he was so drawn to the boy that had surprised him more times in one week than anyone else had his entire life.

"This way," Al was waving him along and then Roy was following through the wet streets, past the people still marveling over the wall, sparing a few glances filled with awe and gratitude at the prone form of the boy that had risked his life to save theirs. Roy couldn't blame them. The feeling that was nudging worry aside with something akin to awe but there was something else. He studied the still face as he walked, not seeing the covert looks he kept receiving from the broad shouldered youth striding along in front of him. Rain drops pooled in the corners of Ed's lips, running over and streaming down the sides of his face. Roy wondered what that water would taste like if he were to lick it away. He imagined it would taste like sugar and fire, silken and golden upon his tongue. Moisture had gathered on the thick eye lashes that hid two miniature suns, brushing against wet cheeks that were too pale under the tanned skin. Then, he wondered what Ed would think about his face being exposed to the rain like it was and Roy sighed, shifting the surprisingly heavy body so he could just reach the hood of Ed's rain jacket and draw it around his face.

Water struck Roy's own face, making him shiver and he chided himself for not paying attention for they had reached a small apartment complex and Al was already at the door, letting himself in. He hurried after the teen, growling to himself as he slipped past Al through the doorway, glad that there was no Hawkeye as she would have known everything he had been thinking. He was glad too for the startling darkness of the hallway, as it hid his sudden blush.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he hadn't been paying much attention because he would have seen the sharp light that had sprung up in Al's eyes as the Colonel slipped past him and the uncontrollable knowing smirk that curled on his lips.

Al

Al was worried about his brother, of course. Who knew that Ed could perform alchemy like that? He wasn't sure if the Colonel was right about Ed just being drained and had, for a brief moment, thought to question the man.

But then he had noticed something about the dark haired man. Something about how he had gone back for Ed even with the contents of the broken dam rushing at them. Something about the way the man had screamed his brother's name. And now, how he held Ed's slight form against his own, pressed gently to the soaking wet uniform jacket. Al had seen the way the man's black gaze had focused on Ed's face, worry warring with something else, something softer. The hands that had drawn the hood over his brother's face had been kind and it was then that Al knew.

Something had drawn the two together and Al, usually protective over his brother, felt something warm slip into his chest. The happy smirk was somewhat unconscious on his part but it didn't matter. The Colonel was too concerned with Ed to notice.

Al suppressed a grin for all he was worth. He thought he was beginning to see just what he brother saw in the Colonel.


	5. Results of Jealousy

**Five**

Ed

Waking seemed to be the hardest thing Ed ever had to do.

His whole body felt heavy, not responding when he tried to move a finger or lift his eyelids. He was just…_there_, trapped. The fleeting thought that this may be a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from was eased by the fact that he was not being haunted by hungry eyes or restrained by tiny, grasping hands. No, here was peace. Peace from feeling, peace from remembering. He was left to float in the inky blankness accompanied by nothing.

Remembering. Was there something important he should be recalling?

The only thing that came to him (and quite reluctantly) was a quick concern for his brother, who was no doubt somewhere nearby and probably crazy with worry and then a flicker of his memory banks, offering a sweet solace of calm, black eyes and a beautiful, curling smirk. Yeah, he liked the way that smirk left him a little breathless, the way that voice seemed to caress…

Wasn't the owner of such a voice outside this darkness somewhere? Again Ed attempted to make his body react, to acknowledge him. Fuck, he would just like to open his eyes.

As he struggled through the mire of the gloom that held him captive, he realized he could hear snatches of conversations, abrupt and sounding like nonsense. He listened because in his silence, wanting nothing more than to stop the voices from talking over him. Both were familiar; one a soft tenor that made warmth swirl around him within his cocoon of unconsciousness, making him feel safe and the other a silky baritone that struck a chord deep within him, making him wish the owner of said voice would talk more often.

Alone, in the darkness, he had forgotten the voice belonged to a man.

**

When consciousness finally washed over him, he was tucked comfortably into his own bed, blankets tucked under his chin and he smiled when recognized his brother's handy work. The room was shadowed but the curtains over the small window of his bedroom were wide open and he glanced over with an effort to see fading blue skies on the outside of the glass. Sunset. It made him wonder how long he had been out. Then memory slammed down and he was left breathless as he remembered the last hour of his life before darkness had decided to make a friend of him. He remembered the rain, the broken dam, the fear, the dream…he remembered the dream and how, in the moment he was completely useless, it had all made some sort of sick, terrifying sense. He remembered the wall…good Lord, had he done that? With alchemy?

He didn't get any more time to think on it because a pair of voices came floating through his open door from down the hall and he recognized both. The same voices that had kept him company while he been asleep. He frowned when he realized that when a deep, soaring laugh that he had heard only once before chimed in from the kitchen, the slow pace of his heart picked up. What was _he_ doing here?

Slowly, he pulled the covers off and with difficulty leveled himself up to a sitting position. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and shorts but his hair fell heavily around his shoulders. For a moment, he tugged at it, trying to coax weak fingers through the tangled golden strands. It didn't really matter, anyway, as he didn't have a tie to hold back the mess with. It was quite a bit harder to get himself standing and he was out of breath and forced to lean on the wall by the time he was upright. Well, this was a bit ridiculous. He knew doing too much alchemy could be draining but he felt like he had been run over by a bus and dragged behind it for several stops.

It was the voices, belonging to his brother and Colonel Mustang that had him shuffling from his room and down the hall, using the wall for support and praying his legs didn't give out as they shook beneath him. The voices were soft and light hearted and Ed heard his name being spoken by Al with fondness. Oh, God, his was telling stories about him again. If he so much as mentioned the incident with the old woman at the grocery store, Ed was going to _KILL_ him.

The first thing he noticed as he paused at the doorway to the kitchen to catch his breath was that the books that had taken residence on all available surface had been neatly stacked along the walls in an attempt to make the place look presentable, though he noticed all his notes were still spread out all over the table. He shifted his attention to the living room where Al was leaning on the back of the couch and hadn't noticed his older brother yet. A uniformed man with dark hair stood across the room from Al with his back to the kitchen and Ed.

"You mean he was trying to sneak out of the store with a _whole turkey_ under his shirt?!" the Colonel was snorting with disbelief and Ed felt his face flame with mortification. The jerk _was_ telling the man that story! Damn him!! He'd be sorry, Ed swore to himself, trying to push himself off the wall and not succeeding.

"Yeah, and he was about to slip by the service counter when an old lady saw him and started screaming for help while beating him on the back with her cane," that unbelievable laugh rang out again but Ed was too angry with his brother for actually telling that story to beautiful, cocky Roy to really notice.

"AL!! WHAT THE—oh!" he had tried to launch himself from the wall to shut his brother up and just ended up over balancing and falling rather gracelessly to the floor, catching himself with his automail arm. Of course, Roy turned around just in time to witness _that_ spectacular display.

"Brother!" the alarm in Al's voice made Ed grin ruefully, despite the fact he still wanted to kill his younger brother as the taller of the two of them rushed over and knelt down next to Ed. Always the mother hen.

"I'm okay. Just a little weak," he laughed, sitting back on his heels and trying to not meet the Colonel's gaze. The man wasn't having it, though.

"I would think so. After that little bout of Alchemy, most people would be in a coma," Ed glanced up and frowned, having forgotten all about that. Mustang stared down at him, dark eyes unreadable and Ed wondered about the questions that he was sure were battling each other behind the black gaze. Yet the Colonel voiced none of them, for which Ed was grateful. There was a brief struggle as Al helped Ed off the floor and over to a chair at the kitchen table, which Ed lowered himself into while shooing his brother off.

"Really, Al, I'm okay, " then remembered why he had fallen in the first and rounded on his brother, offering him a glare full of the promise of violence. The look Al gave him in return suggested feigned innocence and that he knew exactly why Ed had given him the look he did. The Colonel was seating himself in a chair across from Ed in the seconds for this exchange to take place but as Ed turned his attention back to the man, he realized those sharp eyes had seen it all and it had amused him. Damn, stupid Colonel.

"Why are you here?" Ed blurted rudely, earning a _tsk_ from Al who was now safely across the kitchen, hip propped up against the counter. Dark eyebrows shot up at the abrupt tone.

"I came to see if you had woken up yet," The man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pissing Ed off even more. Mustang was busy ignoring the death glare, continuing with, "You've been sleeping for three days, you know! I was beginning when you were going to get your lazy butt out of bed—" that did it. How dare the bastard make fun of him?

"WHY YOU—"

"BROTHER!" a restraining hand on his shoulder and the fatigue that continued to drag at his limbs stopped him from launching across the table at the Colonel, who was grinning, as if he had said what he did just to get a rise out of the teen. Well, it worked. Snarling like a cat whose tail had been stepped on, Ed settled into his seat again and satisfied with crossing his arms across his chest, the metal of his right arm making him shiver and fixing the Colonel with a piercing glare. Once Al realized it was safe, he moved away from his brother again, amused despite himself. Yup, there was going to be _definite_ violence if this kept up.

"I _do_ have some questions for you, now that you're awake," The Colonel continued as if nothing had happened and Ed's glare melted a bit as apprehension assailed him. While Mustang still looked somewhat amused, there was steel in his voice and Ed realized the man could be rather intimating when he tried. The shorter blond swallowed sudden nerves.

"Okay," he said slowly, giving the Colonel a sideways look. There was a short pause in which Ed could see the man thinking about which question to start with and was a bit startled by the way he opted to open the conversation.

"What the hell happened the other day?" well, that was eloquent. Ed wondered briefly if the Colonel's lack usual grace was because he was pissed or if there was something else. It took Ed a moment to find words.

"Happened? I-I was just trying to help," he knew exactly what the Colonel meant but he wasn't ready to start a verbal game just yet. That was when truth decided to slip out and he had no intention of telling the Colonel the entirety of what happened. His evasive answer seemed to annoy the older man, however and long fingers tapped against the surface of the table as dark eyes stared Ed down.

"That's exactly the point. You _did_ help. It wasn't that. It was the way you _chose_ to help that I'm finding a bit unbelievable," damn. Of course Ed should have known he wasn't going to get away with working such a huge piece of alchemy without using a transmutation circle in front of another alchemist without said alchemist noticing _some_thing was off. He hadn't been thinking. Between the rush of finally understanding and the thoughts of dying via a gigantic wave rolling right towards him, the thought of doing something so monumental was very far from his mind. He had just wanted everyone to live. Ed clenched suddenly shaking hands on the material of his shorts, deliberately not looking at Al, afraid of what he might see.

"I know, I kinda got carried away—"

"You didn't use a circle!" the Colonel exploded, throwing his hands into the air and startling Ed. Double damn. There was a stifled gasp from his brother and Ed realized his gaze was much safer placed on his mismatched fingers in his lap.

"Brother? Is that true?" Al finally prompted when Ed remained silent. Shit, could the floor just swallow him up now? Not trusting his voice, Ed just managed a nod and his hair fell over his face at the movement. The Colonel went very still at the conformation while Al breathed, "How?" Ed just shrugged, shifting his weight on his chair. When did the room get so cold?

"I…I'm sorry…I…can't…"

"Can you do it again?" the Colonel's voice was sharp and it made Ed look up sharply, not knowing how to take the question.

"What?" his voice cracked on the word but he resisted the urge to clear his suddenly dry throat. Mustang leaned forward a bit, eyes curious and boring into Ed as if he was trying to pry the information from the teen just by looking at him.

"Can you do alchemy without a circle again?" he said, voice slow and, wait, was that excitement Ed heard? He thought about the question for a minute, feeling the dark web of understanding coiled up in a small corner of his brain, waiting to be used. Huh, so he hadn't lost it.

Ed answered by unclenching his fingers from his now wrinkled shorts and brought the two hands together, pulling on the web, letting the power build with the contact of his flesh and metal palms. The looks on his brother's and the Colonel's faces were wide eyed fascination as the hands lowered to pressed against the smooth table top. Ed pushed the alchemical reaction from his mind to the surface of the table and a gentle coil of blue light wound around his hands and the little section of table he was touching. When the light faded and he pulled his hands away, there was a dip in the table and in the middle of it had sprouted a wooden rose, every detail perfect.

The Colonel exhaled sharply, as if he had been holding his breath. "Amazing," the man breathed, reaching out to run a finger along the edge of a petal thin enough to allow light through the smooth wood. Embarrassed now at the intent look on the man's face, Ed just watched the finger as it gently caressed another petal, the pattern of the wood looking like veins then the hand moved down to test a thorn. The movement of the long fingers had caught his attention and he realized he was fighting heat that was threatening to flood his face.

When he looked up, he met an intent gaze the color of crow feathers.

"I'm correct in assuming you aren't comfortable telling me how you did this," Ed nodded a confirmation to the Colonel's question and he could see the man thinking behind lowered eyelids. "The method itself is brilliant and as far as I know, just performing alchemy without a circle is in no way a violation of the law…" Here those dark eyes lifted and Ed found himself stuck, threatening to drown in deep, black pools that wanted to know everything. Then the man smiled and leaned back in his chair again, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Which brings me to the other reason for my visit," Ed blinked. There was another reason?

He watched as the man reached into one of the pockets on his crisp, blue jacket and pulled out a shiny silver pocket watch, complete with a belt chain. Ed stared at it as the Colonel set it on the table to shine brightly in the unnatural kitchen light. On the cover of the watch was a rearing lion with a hind end of what looked like a curling tail of a dragon caught between a geometrical design.

"What's that?" Ed asked, frowning.

"It's for you, if you'll accept," The Colonel said but Ed just looked at him, confused, "It's a watch of the State Alchemists. I talked to one of my superiors, explained what I saw you do and they said you didn't have to take the test as long as you could show them," the Colonel broke off and waved his hand the little rose growing from the table top, "that." Ed blinked at the watch again, still a bit confused.

"But you're giving it to me now?" he asked, his voice sounding distant to his own ears.

"I hoped seeing it would push away any indecisions you might have had. It's yours if you wish and you can come to my office tomorrow so that I can introduce you to my superiors," There was defiantly a hopeful question in the Colonel's voice and Ed reached out to touch the raised design of the watch's cover. He had wanted this, enough to break a promise he had made with his brother, despite the fact Al had given him his blessing but he still felt distant, like he was watching it happen rather than experiencing it.

"It kinda fast, don't you think?" Ed asked quietly, still fingering the watch. He couldn't look at his brother still, and the younger boy hadn't made a noise for a while. Instead, he focused on Mustang's small smile that looked too much like a smirk for his peace of mind. It was the dark, slanted eyes that softened the effect and made Ed swallow a sharp retort. "Don't I need to go to boot camp and stuff?"

There was a laugh, white teeth gleaming in a bright grin.

"But you already know how to handle yourself. Sure, you'll be introduced into the military, teach you how to fire a fire arm, just in case, how to think in terms of war, things of that nature. Oh, and you'll be given a rank, as your joining as an alchemist," well, that perked Ed's interest.

"A rank?" he asked a little too eagerly, the idea filling him with interest. He received another lovely chuckle from the Colonel.

"Yes, all State Alchemist's receive the rank of a major upon entering into the military," Ed couldn't help the stupid grin that wanted to plaster itself all over his face. Major Elric sounded strange but then he wasn't doing this for the title, now was he? It was a damn good perk, though. He didn't notice the amusement that was quirking up the corners of the Colonel's lips as his ill concealed glee. He was too busy trying to maintain the narrow, sideways look he was aiming at the man.

"Just something to sweeten the deal, huh?" he asked slyly, running gentle fingers over the rose in front of him, not realizing he was tracing the exact pattern the Colonel had.

"If you wish," was the dark haired man's non committal answer. Ed pretended to think but his mind had been made up a week ago and he was more than relived that he wouldn't have to be worrying about taking a test.

"You said I should be at Headquarters tomorrow?" he asked slowly and there was no denying the smile behind the Colonel's eyes this time as he peered at the man through his eyelashes. There was a flash of something else, darting around the smile when had asked the question but he had no idea what it could mean and it was gone as soon as it came.

"That would be best, yes," the man responded, getting to his feet as he did. An alarming gust of disappointment shot through Ed but he beat it down violently. He was _not _disappointed the Colonel was leaving. Thank God Al was a quick thinker because all Ed could do was stare stupidly, hating himself for wishing he had an excuse to keep the older man there.

"Thank you for all your help, Colonel," the interruption was all Ed needed and then he was standing too, watching as his younger brother moved to show their guest to the door. Mustang followed but paused before he reached the doorway to the foyer, turning to give Ed another one of his discernable looks. Ed's breath caught momentarily before the Colonel spoke in that silky voice of his.

"You should make sure you sleep well tonight. Tomorrows going to be a long day," then he was gone, leaving Ed to catch his breath and ignore the sly looks he was receiving from his brother.

He turned back to the table to look at the small rose he had created and the silver watch gleaming brightly next to it. It was strange, now that he had what he thought he had wanted, he couldn't help but feel as if he had done nothing to deserve it. He reached out to run his fingers over the watch again before lifting it to find it was heavier than it looked. After a silent moment, he sighed and put it back down then clapped his hands together so he could return the little rose back to the smooth surface of the table.

He refused to think about anything as he tiredly slouched back into his bedroom, knowing his brother had questions of his own and knowing the younger boy would wait as long as he needed to ask them. Ed couldn't face more questions now and the thought of the grilling he was probably going to receive tomorrow terrified him. Whatever he did, no one could ever know their secret…

**

When Ed dreamed that night, it was just that; a dream. For once, he was not plagued by screaming taunts and mocking laugher. He wasn't assaulted by memories of seeing his little brother disappearing or about how he had almost lost everything for trying to save him and his brother from the burden of being without a mother. No, that night, he slept the entire night through with just the image of coal black eyes locked on his, burning with an emotion Ed was almost afraid to identify and imaginary arms wound around his waist, holding him fast against a strong chest. Even in his dream, the made up touch kept fear at bay and the invented voice whispering reassurances into his hair made him shiver.

Waking, he would have berated himself for such thoughts but for once he felt safe in his sleep.

"_Thanks…Roy,"_

_

* * *

  
_

Al

Al was dreaming of home. A home that had disappeared a long time ago. He couldn't remember very much about the time before he was ten. The memories came to him broken and full of gaping holes. He felt like he should know what it was that should fill those voids but it was as if those memories had been completely erased. But he could still remember his home, a two story farm house looming at the top of a green, rolling hill in a small town of little consequence to anyone but those who lived there. It was a place that was easy to fall in love with and Al longed to go back every time he thought of the peace and the simplicity of such a place. So very unlike the city of Central.

Then he would remember, remember that his entire body had almost been sucked into a void of nothing for a mistake he couldn't remember making. Oh, sure, what he and his brother had done was as much his fault as his brother's but he couldn't _remember_ what had happened. He remembered the after math, the blood everywhere, all over the work shop's walls and floor, his brother unconscious on the floor, missing his entire right arm and most of his left leg. They had left behind beauty and a promise of a quiet life when they left Resembol after Ed had gotten his automail limbs but they had also tried to leave behind the pain and the lack of memories of someone that had meant the world to them. They had even burned their house down so that they would no longer have a place to go back to.

It never stopped being home to Al, though.

The peace in his dreams turned to visions of curling, hungry flames and blood splattered walls and he woke with a start, his throat tight and lungs laboring as they hastily sucked in air. Cold sweat ran down his temples and his fingers shook as he wiped it away.

The apartment was quiet and he took a moment to steady himself before slipping from his bed.

Al wasn't usually plagued by nightmares like his brother not because he had been less affected by what had happened seven years ago but because he simply couldn't remember much about it. So when he got them, he was affected worse. Usually just getting a glass of milk and staring at the ceiling for a while helped. Yet tonight terror crawled under his skin and when a single sip of milk almost had him bent over the sink as a wave of nausea rolled over him and no amount of blank ceiling would ease the feeling of unease. So he was up again and tip toeing into his brother's disaster of a bed room, Ed just a tousled golden head of hair peeking from the sheets. For once, the shorter teen was sleeping quietly and it relived Al to see it. Ed hadn't had a good night's sleep since he was eleven.

Al pulled the covers over Ed back a little and slipped under them, letting the golden, familiar scent that was his brother ease over him. Immediately, Al felt better, the presence of someone else lying next to him lulling him towards sleep once again. As he began to drift he heard his brother mumble under his breath and Al turned his head on the pillow to look at the peaceful face, somewhat surprised.

"Thanks…" there was a soft sigh, "Roy," Al snorted softly and sighed while settling into the mattress, a grin on his face that be buried into the pillow.

"You've got it bad, brother," Al whispered and let sleep claim him, dreams of a beautiful blond girl they had left back in Resembol taking the place of the memories of fire, keeping him company until morning.

* * *

Ed

By the time Ed had reached headquarters, he was ready to go back home, curl up in his bed and give up on the entire day. It almost didn't matter if he was going to see Roy, _when did I start thinking about him in his first name?_ He had woken up clear headed for once, if a little later than he wished but he could work with that, the soft memories of gentle dreams fuzzy in the back of his mind, certain today was going to be a good day. Yet as soon as he turned his head to find his brother sharing a pillow in his bed, he should have known. Today was turning out to be a very _bad_ day. They always were when he woke up before his brother did.

It started when he noticed the dark circles under Al's eyes as the taller boy slept, looking like dark bruises and making it obvious why the his brother was sleeping in his bed. Ed sighed, gazing down at his younger brother for a moment before carefully sliding from his bed so he could take a shower. Only to find there was no hot water.

His scream as the freezing spray hit his skin was probably loud enough to wake the entire apartment complex. A worried voice floated in through the door as he cowered against the opposite side of the shower, glaring at the cold water falling to the bottom of the tub.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"I think we're going to have to call maintenance again," Ed answered back through gritted teeth. Oh, yes, the day had started out _spectacularly _well.

He then couldn't find his favorite leather pants, hunting through the disaster three times on the floor of his bed room with colorful curses filling the space, then having to settle on a washed out pair of jeans that still looked somewhat decent with his boots. Al, strangely enough, had gone back to his room and was fast asleep, sprawled out on top of his blankets. Worried, Ed thought about waking his brother up to find out what was wrong but he decided against it when he remembered the dark circles under his eyes.

Since Al was the one who usually made them breakfast, it meant he had to cook his own breakfast with the last two remaining eggs in the fridge. Which he them promptly burned. Fantastically annoyed, he stared at the pan, his stomach growling angrily. The blackened mass of what had once been his intended food sneered back up at him and he tossed it into the garbage with a furious curse. It was then he realized there wasn't anything left in the kitchen to eat, except for a box of Al's healthy cereal that Ed wouldn't go near with a ten foot pole. Damn. He really needed to go food shopping.

His breakfast consisted of a glass of water. Fan_tas_tic.

After leaving a note for Al when he woke up, Ed slipped quietly out the door after almost giving himself a concussion while trying to get his boots on and out the door. Then he realized he had left his keys on the kitchen table after locking the door. Fuck, fuck, damn. Angrily, Ed stood on the front lawn of the apartment building, glaring furiously but when he called the apartment phone for his brother on his cell, there was no answer. He hadn't been expecting one. It looked like he was walking the thirty blocks to headquarters.

At least he had remembered the watch, which was snug in his pocket and safely attached to a belt loop on the waist band.

Huffing angrily and stomping his heavy boots like some little kid who was just told "no" he eyed his car as he passed it where it sat sadly in the parking lot. Of all days for this to happen; he really wanted to get there early and make some sort of good impression. It didn't look like _that_ was going to happen. At least the weather seemed to have cleared and Ed was almost glad he couldn't find his leather pants or his favorite red jacket as the day was rather warm and the light blue button down shirt was just fine.

A few blocks and he hated the warmth, sweat staring to prickle at the back of his neck and he prayed that he wouldn't show up in the Colonel's office disgusting and sweaty. Still there was nothing to be done about it now. If only he hadn't locked his keys in the damn apartment.

Ed was still several blocks from the looming building that was Central's military headquarters and kicking himself for his carelessness when a familiar and rather sinister voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, looky here. If it isn't Edward Elric, Central's number one fuck up," Envy. Damn, wasn't he supposed to be in school? Ed turned to see the other boy extracting himself from the shadows of an alley way (appropriate) and was walking towards Ed with a wicked gleam in his violet eyes. Ed licked suddenly dry lips. He didn't need this now, not now. Thank God Envy was alone because Ed wasn't sure he would win a fight against one person let alone several. The day just sucked that bad.

"What are you doing here?" Ed demanded, trying to look intimating and failing miserably. The ugly sneer on Envy's face made Ed's palms tingle. There was no way he was going to willingly tangle with Envy now. The dark haired teen was a difficult opponent and the only reason Ed had flattened him last time was because he had caught Envy by surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing, shorty. Haven't seen you around school lately," ugh, Ed hated that sneer and that high voice. He wanted to bash his metal fist into that smug face and draw lots of blood. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the thoughts of violence away.

"Dropped out," he answered shortly, fairly sure that if he didn't get away from this _real_ fast, he'd be in a world of shit. The sneer on Envy's face was getting nastier by the second, twisting into something ugly.

"I owe you for the other day, _Edward_," the other boy snarled, advancing on Ed, dark eyes burning with rage. Shit. As Ed looked around, he realized no one was going to help him, though some people were starting to notice the conflict.

"Look, Envy, I don't wanna fight—"

CRACK!

Ed never even saw it coming. Envy's fist came out of nowhere, striking the unprepared blond across his left cheek bone, making Ed's head snap back and pain to blossom across his face as he stumbled back. The dark haired teen stood before Ed, breathing hard as Ed glared back over the fire under his eye. Trying to beat down the instinct to strike back, he opted for the deadliest glare in his arsenal.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" All he wanted was to get to where he was going with no more incidents and preferably not covered in blood. What he didn't notice were the other people that were occupying the street had given the two a wide berth and were slowing down to watch the conflict unfold.

"You embarrassed me," Envy hissed, face dark and fists clenched, ready to throw another punch, "Did you think I was going to let you get away with that, you fucking cyborg freak?" Ed blinked. Cyborg? Then he realized he had been talking about his automail and anger sparked, heart pounding hard enough to nearly bore a hole through is sternum. This wasn't going to end well. Envy was furious and Ed was tired and disgruntled. On a good day, Envy was not easy to beat. Today was not a good day. Ed met Envy's eyes, burning like twin pieces of purple fire and sneered.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Well, his condolence was, as Envy threw himself at the blond with a roar, that he'd done stupider things before.

The first few strikes, Ed was able to hold his own, his automail coming in handy several times. But Envy was fast and today Ed couldn't keep up with the graceful movements of the other boy, just barely moving quickly enough to block the attacks. There was a circle of spectators around them now, many of them muttering behind their hands. He caught another of Envy's punches with his right hand, making the other teen wince when his fist came in contact with metal and moved away, ducking a swift kick meant for his head. Ed was moving, trying to re-angle for a good attack when a flash of a blue uniform in the gathering crowd distracted him for a spit second.

The kick to his side sent him sprawling, knocking the wind right out of him and probably cracking one or two ribs and, to his horror, shaking the watch on his belt loose and sending it flying. _Sensei would kill me if she saw that, _Ed thought absently before the pain caught up with him. Then he was too busy trying to catch his breath and shaking the stars from his vision to hear the collective gasp from the spectators when one of them picked up the silver watch.

"He's a State Alchemist!" someone hissed but Ed didn't notice. He was getting hauled to his feet by a bloodied fist and his shaky vision could make out a dark vestige of Envy standing over him as the other boy held him semi-upright. Then he was let go just to have a fist connect with his right eye, sending him sprawling to the concrete. He was defiantly going to have a black eye. There was an enraged shout from the crowd, something about him being part of the military and then a boot connected with his side, driving the air from his lungs in a scream as he _heard_ a rib crack under the blow.

Ed was curled around the fire in his side, so he didn't see what happened but the blows stopped abruptly and he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain as a bright flash of alchemy shot from the crowd. Silence except for his own pained gasps then a strong hand was at his elbow, helping him into a sitting position.

"Are you alright there?" a deep voice accompanied the giant hand and Ed found himself looking up…up…

He jaw must have been lost on the ground because one of the biggest men he had ever seen in his life was standing over him, blue eyes glittering down at him from a strong, square face. And wearing the blue uniform of Ametris's military. Those eyes slitted in a friendly grin and he was hauled to his feet, where he doubled over the pain in his side, still staring at the man.

"Never expected to meet a fellow alchemist here, let alone one so small! What's your name?" and he let out a booming laugh. If it weren't for his broken ribs, he would have lost it. As it was, he scowled and fought the urge to scream his response. It hurt just to breathe.

"E-Edward Elric and don't call me—_gasp_—small!" he managed but the big man only laughed harder and gave him what the guy probably thought was a gentle pat on the back but it almost sent Ed sprawling and didn't do much for his ribs. The people were beginning to disperse now that the fight seemed to be over. Ed glanced over and was Envy lying prone on the sidewalk, clearly unconscious. Ed gulped, attention turning back to the odd bald man in the uniform. Did _he_ do that?

"I'm Major Alexander Armstrong," the big soldier was saying in an equally big voice, making Ed wince, "I don't believe I've ever seen you around before. New around here, huh? That's great! We can always use more alchemists, though you're a bit young. HAHA! Oh, and don't worry about him, he won't be moving around for a while. Where are you headed? You look like you could use a nice, strong, manly escort like myself!" and, yes, the man actually flexed his muscles. Head spinning from the alarming tirade and resenting the fact that he looked young enough that people kept commenting on it (He was eighteen, for Christ's sake!) he finally got his brain in order to answer the Major.

"To…to the Military headquarters…I have an appointment with Colonel Mustang," barely were the words out of his mouth before he was being herded up the street, every step a lancing pain to his side.

"That's fantastic! I was just on my way there!" The man continued to talk, loudly, as they walked and by the time they reached the front gates of the headquarters compound, Ed was breathing fast and shallow and the sharp pain shooting through his body nearly had his doubled over, making him nauseous. All he wanted to do was stop and sit down somewhere and concentrate on his aching ribs and throbbing eye. But the hand at the small of his back had him limping through wide, bright corridors filled with men and women in uniform, most of them giving the bald man with Ed a sharp salute. Ed just received curious glances and he was sure he looked a sight, blood all over his pale face and an arm hugging his middle tightly. It was probably a bad thing that his vision was starting to swim.

"Ah! Here we are!" cried the major, stopping at a familiar doorway and Ed could see several people in uniform beyond the Major's bulk stopping in various activities to look at the mountain of the man occupying the doorway. Giving up, Ed propped himself up against the wall to the side of the office doorway to wait as the Major trumpeted through the room that he had brought someone to see the Colonel. Ed shivered a little when he heard that silky voice.

"Who is it, Major?" then a large, gentle hand was on his shoulder and was easing him through the doorway so Ed came face to face with four staring and uncomfortably curious strangers, Lutenent Hawkeye and Roy Mustang.

"Edward Elric, Sir and a good thing I happened along, too, because he was getting beat up pretty bad," the stares he was getting were all varying degrees of astonished as they took in his ruffled and obviously painful state. Ed _really_ wanted to go home and give up on this day. Instead, he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and managed a lopsided grin.

"Hi," and decided that his day was already better because he had the undivided attention of a dark haired Colonel. Suddenly, his smile was no longer forced.

* * *

Roy

Roy was avoiding paperwork again when the doorway was filled with the intimidating bulk of one Major Alex Armstrong. He was listening to Breda and Havoc bicker about something or other while sipping from his coffee mug, smirking. In reality, he was trying not to think about a certain blond teen that had a habit of surprising the shit out of him. The boy was supposed to be coming here today so he could officially take the State Alchemist test and while they had never settled on a time for him to be here, Roy had hoped the kid would get here at a reasonably early hour. Yet every hour that went by and Ed didn't show up, Roy got more and more impatient. What the hell was the damn kid waiting for? It was almost noon! Roy glanced across the room to see if his Lt. was going to say anything about his unproductiveness. Yet while Riza was eyeing him, she wasn't saying anything about the neglected paperwork, which he was grateful for because her reminders were rather forceful and backed by a loaded gun.

The argument between his two subordinates (which he had no idea what it was about) was beginning to boarder on the ridiculous when the familiar booming voice rang out from the doorway, announcing a very large, very bald Major. Roy had to hand it to Riza when she greeted the Major in her affable, unruffled way.

"Greetings, everyone, Colonel," a sharp salute, "I have someone here who said he has an appointment with you," No, Roy's heart rate did _not_ just speed up but he couldn't help but think, _about time._

"Who is it, Major?" Smooth, like he hadn't been waiting for the teen the entire morning. He also ignored the look Riza shot him in favor for watching Armstrong fish for something on the other side of the door way and gentle issue in a one very disgruntled and pale Edward.

"Edward Elric, sir, and a good thing I happened along too, because he was getting beat up pretty bad," Roy stared at the blond who was sporting a nasty black eye and dried blood from a cut on his cheek that had dribbled onto the nice but now wrinkled button down shirt, stains looking black. What worried him more was the way Ed was holding himself, hunched over as if he was in pain and pressing his flesh arm firmly against his side. Then the boy surprised him. Again. He grinned sheepishly, the smile a little forced on the pale lips and rubbed the back of his neck, looking for all the world like he had been caught with his hand in the preverbal cookie jar.

"Hi," Finally, Roy snapped out of his trance and began barking orders.

"Breda, go find some ice and towels. Havoc, I need a first aid kit. Hawkeye, would you please go find Dr. Marco. He's at the clinic across the street. Just tell him it's for me." As soon as the orders were out of his mouth, the room was emptied but for a bewildered looking Ed, a smiling Major, himself and Fuery. The Major turned to Ed and fished something from his pocket.

"Well, I believe that's my que. Here, this belongs to you," and handed him a sliver pocket watch. Hmm. Just what had happened? Ed smiled weakly at the large man and offered a quiet thanks, shoving the watch into a pocket in his jeans. The Major then turned at Roy, offered a sharp salute and was gone.

Roy just looked at Ed for a minute.

"Looks like you were on the losing end of this one, shorty," teased Roy, loving the explosive breath the blond took so that he could give Roy a piece of his mind before stopping short with a wince. The kid settled for a glare and growled, "Bastard," making Roy's smirk grow wider. He then turned to the bespectacled soldier still watching on with wide eyes.

"Fuery, could you see if you could find Ed here a new shirt. I believe he's ruined his," the shorter man nodded and left as fast as everyone else had, leaving the two alone. With another glance at the pathetic looking teen, Roy sighed and then rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, wondering at the tingling in his palm at the contact, ushering him towards his private office, "Come on, at least sit down before you fall down," he paused and smirked evilly, glad the kid couldn't see it, "Though, I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad of a fall, as you're not that far from the ground," another growl and an elbow met with his stomach, surprising him with a rather undignified "Oof!"

"Fuck you, jerk," Ed hissed as he lowered himself onto one of the office couches, still glaring as he watched Roy rub his aching abdomen. Roy watched the teen as he made his way to his desk and pulled out a small bottle and two glasses from a drawer in his desk. The kid was breathing fast and shallow, as if afraid to take deep breaths. Hmm, looks like he had at least a cracked rib. Again, Roy found himself swallowing curiosity.

After pouring a small measure of the amber liquid into each glass, he made his way to the couch and sat next to Ed, offering him a glass. He could feel the heat radiating off the teen and he couldn't help but think that it he shifted just a little, he could touch the strong, lean thigh with his own. Roy held himself very still, watching Ed sniff at the liquid in the glass then scrunched up his pretty face. Fuck that was cute.

"What the hell is this?" Ed demanded, looking at Roy askance, "Trying to get me drunk?" To which Roy laughed. Something about the accusation struck him funny.

"Of course not. It helps dull the pain. Looks like you may have done some damage to your ribs. I sent for a doctor but I don't think he can do much more than wrap them and give you some pain killers," Roy shuddered in sympathy, having broken three of his own ribs during the war. It was _not_ a pleasant experience. Ed was glaring into the glass, as if trying to buck up the courage to down the stuff.

"I think I heard one crack," the kid muttered then, true to his nature, tossed back the entire drink in three gulps, eyes tightly shut and offering Roy a glance of the graceful line of his neck. Then the blond was sputtering and gasping, gagging on the fire that was surely burning its way down his throat. Roy snorted and patted the kid gingerly on the back as he coughed.

"You weren't supposed to down it all at once, Ed. Even I can't do that and I've been drinking the stuff for years," still gagging, a watery golden eye was fixed on him.

"How do you _drink_ that shit?" the boy rasped, clutching at his throat than cringing when he took too deep of a breath. Roy laughed easily, reluctantly removing his hand from the strong back.

"It's an acquired taste. Did it at least help?" Ed thought for a moment, frowning before looking up in surprise.

"A little, I think," his voice was still a little more husky than usual.

"Good," Roy took a sip of his own drink, letting the fire burn away the thought of what else might make the kid's voice sound like that as it slid down. He had to stop thinking like this, it was getting dangerous. It was probably a good thing that Breda came back right then with the ice, a small tub of water and a few towels because Roy may have said something stupid. Or poured himself another drink.

Havoc breezed into the office a moment later with a plastic first aid kit under his arm and Roy waved the two of them to leave their findings on the short coffee table in front of the couch.

"Thank you. Your dismissed," he kept his tone curt and the warning for them not to disturb him was clear. Breda just shrugged and moved to leave but Havoc pulled the characteristic cigarette from between his lips and his eyebrows climbed his forehead, rolling his eye suggestively at the blond boy on the couch (who thankfully remained oblivious). Rot gave the man his most caustic glare, which was pretty substantial, but Havoc just smirked as he backed from the room. Damn him and his infuriating timing at becoming observant. Roy kicked himself. Had he really been that transparent? Double damn.

Roy sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand then turned his attention back to Ed who was rummaging through the first aid kit idly, still holding his ribs tightly. With practiced calm, Roy grabbed come ice and wrapped it in a towel then moved so he was kneeling in front of the teen who had found a roll of gauze and was currently attempting to free it from the plastic wrapping with his teeth. Yet when Roy went to press the make shift ice pack against the teen's bruised eye, Ed flinched away, staring at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding a little nervous. Hmm, and why should he be nervous? Roy rolled his eyes.

"It'll make the swelling go down," he said patiently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ed was still staring at him, a look of uncertainty flickering across his face. Hang on, was that a blush?

"I mean, you are _you_ doing it?" definitely a blush and it was decidedly adorable on the boy. Roy blinked then frowned, hating himself for thinking an eighteen year old _boy_ was attractive and dropped the icy towel on Ed's lap.

"Then you do it," to which he received a puzzled look. Roy just studied Ed for a moment as the smaller of the two slowly picked up the ice pack on his lap and brought it up to press against his eye with a grateful wince. His hair was coming out of its normally neat braid, golden strands brushing against his shoulders. The nasty cut across his cheek had crusted over, the rusty blood from the opening still smeared vividly against the tanned skin. His lips were pale but other than that and the occasional faint wince, he barely showed his pain. It made Roy think about what he heard about what someone had to go through when getting automail affixed to their body and realized this kid had to have some hell of a pain threshold.

"Thanks," it was grudging and quiet but it was said with the accompaniment of that lovely, barely perceptible flush. From that moment on, Roy knew he was lost. Whatever denial he might have had up to this point was gone; he was attracted to Ed. To cover up his discomfiture, he busied himself with dampening another towel in the cool bowl of water, answering Ed with a quiet grunt of acknowledgement. When he looked up again, Ed's one visible eye was locked on Roy's face, sharp and clear, the gold hiding whatever he might have been thinking.

"I'm going to clean the cut on your face, if that's okay," Roy said quietly, indicating to the damp towel in his hands. The blond nodded, expression unreadable, and kept his eyes steady on Roy's face as the dark haired man began methodically wiping the blood away from the angry looking injury, trying to be as gentle as possible.

It was quiet for a long moment, the only sound being Ed's shallow breathing and the occasional sound of water being squeezed into the bowl as Roy rinsed out the rag. The single golden eye remained fixed on Roy, taking in every movement, squinting every time Roy gently dragged the wet towel over the cut. He avoided making eye contact while he worked but when all the excess blood had been wiped away, Roy sat back on his heels and allowed himself to be sucked into a golden pool. They were quiet for a moment longer, the silence thick and heavy until Roy couldn't take it anymore. He broke eye contact first by turning to rummage through the first aid kit.

"What happened?" he asked, finding the little pieces of tape to hold the cut closed and turned back to Ed, where the blond had finally lowered his gaze to his lap. His shrug was almost invisible.

"I got into a fight," he said simply, avoiding the real question. Roy paused in applying the little white strips, knuckles brushing against the soft skin by accident. He hoped he hid the resulting shiver well but Ed was too busy studying his automail to notice. Trying to cover up his unease, Roy sat back again and growled,

"Yes, I can see that. You seem to get into a lot of those. That wasn't what I was asking," Ed looked back up through his blond bangs, still holding the ice to his eye, expression guarded. Then he sighed.

"There's this guy from school, he's had it out for me since freshmen year. He picks a fight with me just about every week. I used to lose those at first but lately I've been able to hold my own. I guess he figured if he caught me at a bad time he could win," he winced here, gesturing to his ribs, "I guess he was right," Roy arched an eyebrow at the teen.

"What did you do to make him hate you so much?" he asked, amused despite himself. Apparently Ed caught the tone and Roy found his glare was in no way compromised when cut in half.

"He wants my brother," the dark look and the shocking statement caught Roy off guard so that he could only gap unintelligibly, "Al's too nice to tell people to fuck off so I did it for him and ever since then, Envy attempts to beat the crap out of me,"

"I see," Roy said slowly, thinking about the tall boy for a moment and wondered is maybe Ed was mixed up and this Envy punk was actually attracted to Ed. Al was a handsome kid but Ed was just…

"Yeah, I know," Ed was saying, then he shrugged again, shifting the ice filled towel from his blackening eye to look squarely at Roy, who was beginning to lose feeling in his feet as he knelt in front of the couch, "Keeps me on my toes, I guess," Roy took note of the forced smile and just nodded, preferring to keep what he thought of the whole thing to himself. He was about to ask if this was the same kid that Ed had beat into the cafeteria floor the first time they met when Riza swept into the room with an older, dark haired man wearing a white lab coat in toe. Roy rose easily to his feet and greeted the man with a smile.

"Dr. Marco. Thank you for taking time to help me out," To which he earned a stern look not unlike the ones he usually earned from his Lt.

"It's certainly not the first time, Colonel, nor is it likely to be the last," a wave of guilty acknowledgement swept through Roy and he was grateful when that sharp gaze turned away from him to focus on Ed, who was watching the exchange with interest, "This the kid?" he asked without waiting for any response Roy may have come up for the man's greeting. To his amusement, Roy saw the sensitive blond bristle like a cat being rubbed the wrong way and couldn't stop the grin.

"Yes, this is Edward. It seems he had a bit of an accident on the way here. Edward, this is Dr. Marco," Ed nodded politely despite how much he seemed to still want to put Marco in his place about the kid comment and Roy backed away to lean against his desk as the doctor examined the teen.

"I must say, I'm glad it's not you this time, Mustang. It was getting tiresome," said Marco gruffly as he examined Ed's puffy and bruised eye calmly before moving lower to find out the extent of the damage down to the ribs. Roy just laughed easily, letting the veiled insult to slide. The office got quiet after that as the doctor had Ed undo his shirt, running blunt fingers over the dark bruises on the boy's side, making Ed wince. The blond had quite the physic, more graceful muscle on his frame than Roy had originally thought, all carefully toned and covered in a layer of tan skin. All that gold and on a person no less. It really was a shame about those bruises. He could see pale scars peeking out from under the open shirt where the automail was bolted to Ed's right shoulder. Somehow, instead of marring the perfection that was Ed, it only aided in making it more beautiful.

A movement outside the office door caught his attention and he found Riza watching him from the doorway, an expression on her face that he wasn't sure he liked. He just offered her a bland look that suggested he had no idea what she could mean by giving him such a look. Except they both knew he did. Damn her and her perceptiveness. She certainly lived up to her name and while it came in handy most times, he wished it didn't in _these_ types of cases; especially if he was involved.

Ed was looking at him when he turned back, eyes still giving nothing away. It made Roy wonder just how transparent he actually was. Riza knew. She had probably had it figured out as soon as they had laid eyes on Ed. Havoc had something figured out but Roy wasn't too worried because who knew what went on in the twisted confines that were Havoc's mind. Yet now was he met Ed's gaze again, he wondered.

It was probably a good thing Marco finished wrapping Ed's torso then, because Roy was about to drown in gold.

"Well," Marco started, closing up his bag and eyeing the blond as he buttoned up his shirt again, "You have three broken ribs and another one is cracked. There isn't much I can do for rib injuries except tell you to keep them tightly wrapped and don't do any strenuous activity for at least two and a half weeks. Good news is these kinds of breaks heal fast. Bed rest helps. And no more fights, young man," Ed bit his lip and Roy could almost see the retort before it slipped past the seal of Ed's lips. Instead, he nodded and thanked the doctor quietly. The next thing the older man said made the Roy;s skin prickle unpleasantly.

"You have some extensive automail prosthetics, Edward. Do you mind if I ask how you got them?" Roy sucked in a sharp breath and Ed stiffened visibly, keeping his eyes on his toes.

"Yes. I mind you asking. Sorry," his voice feel like drops of ice to the floor, shattering against the polished wood. Roy's chest ached but Marco just nodded in an understanding gesture and moved towards the door.

"Not at all, I'm sorry for prying. Remember what I said about the rest and the fighting," another wordless nod. Roy walked the doctor to the door of the outside office, thanking him again.

"Colonel," Marco turned to him suddenly as Roy was about to turn away, "You know, three broken ribs is nothing to sneeze at and your boy in there made not one sound as I set the bones. He's made of strong stuff, that one. You should make sure he doesn't slip away," Something snagged at the words "your boy" and he smiled at Marco.

"I don't plan to, Dr. Marco. Thanks again for coming," a nod and a short salute later and Roy was back in the office to find Ed already changed in another shirt Fuery had brought back without Roy noticing and standing with his back to the door at the rather unorganized bookshelves. The shirt, a dark navy blue, was a tad too big but the blond had tucked it into his jeans and rolled the sleeves to his elbows, metal arm glinting in the light. Roy cleared his throat and noted that Ed's face was too controlled when he turned to look at him.

"We should get going," he said quietly, ignoring voices from his subordinates in the other room as they rose in another argument. If it got out of hand, Riza would take care of it. A confused look crossed Ed's face them, the bruise over his eye livid and angry.

"Going?" he asked, slender fingers playing with the watch on his belt loop. Roy grinned.

"To meet your surperiors, or have you forgotten already? You seem to have a short memory span," he teased and was satisfied when Ed flushed furiously, fists balling at his sides.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH BRAINS TO REMEMBER THINGS?!" thankfully, some things don't change. It was amazing the kid could draw in enough air with his injuries to raise his voice to such decibels. Roy's smirk grew.

"You, Ed! Now let's go, we're late as it is!" he followed a fuming Ed from the room and let the smirk become a full blown grin. Yup, it was good that no matter what some people were who they were and damn anyone who didn't like it. It certainly made things more interesting.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Unexpected Hopes

Six

Ed

It was true that Ed didn't have to take the official State Alchemist test and he had already been given the silver watch but he still needed to prove himself capable to the people who mattered. He would be fooling himself if he tried to calm himself down by thinking this would be better than taking the test with a whole bunch of other people. At least then he wouldn't have been under so much pressure. Now, he had to live up to expectations. Angry butterflies battled each other in his stomach as he followed the broad back of the Colonel. It wasn't like him to be so nervous but the thought of not succeeding sucked too much to bear thinking on. He wasn't even sure of the extent he could actually _do_ as far as alchemy went. Sure, he'd made that wall but he couldn't duplicate that if he tried, having created it on pure instinct and the effort had knocked him out cold for three days. Not an experience he would like to relive again. They wanted him to be a weapon. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

Scowling darkly and trying to ignore the small stabbing pains in his sides every time he took a step, he followed the dark haired Colonel through ever widening hallways deep into the heart of headquarters. The place looked less like a military base than someone's mansion. Tall, sweeping ceilings met blindingly white walls and dark wood work gave the place a feel of richness that surprised him.

Thankfully, Roy didn't speak to him. Reassurances would have been embarrassing and despite his earlier weakness, he had no desire for the taller man to think him pathetic. He had looked back once, whether to make sure Ed still followed or to see if he was okay Ed wasn't sure, but upon taking one look at the blonde's face, had turned back around and since then had been walking in silence. It made Ed wonder what he had seen.

He thought about earlier, when they had been alone in the office and shivered again at the memory of strong fingers brushing against his cheek. The man had been so gentle, Ed wondered if he had thought the teen would break. This wasn't the first time he had been hurt in such a manner but it was the first time someone other than his brother expressed concern. The shadowed look in the dark eyes as Ed had watched Roy clean the cut on his face had betrayed the older man and Ed wondered if he realized it. His own reaction was what surprised him. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off the other man, much to his chagrin, having been shocked by the expression hidden in the black eyes. The man confounded him and while he hadn't wanted to be caught staring, when those eyes lifted to meet his own, he hadn't been able to look away. He hadn't been able to decipher anything in Roy's eyes but he had about himself. It was the gentle touch that had done him in. He had tried to ignore it and the way the contact had sent a scathing chill down the pit of his stomach. There was no denying the man affected him.

Ed was jolted out of his thoughts when said man stopped at a large oak door and knocked on it, radiating confidence. Well, he realized, this would be a whole lot worse if the Colonel wasn't with him. Besides, Ed told himself as a deep voice permitted them entrance and his heart nearly exploded in his chest, it wasn't like they were going to spit him and truss him up over a fire. They just wanted to see what he could do. Those shallow reassurances fell flat when the door swung open.

This office that he was ushered into with Roy's warm hand on the small of his back was nothing like the Colonel's. First of all, it was huge to the point of ridiculousness. A desk sat against the far wall, a huge mahogany monstrosity that was clear of any paperwork. Just a small glass paper weight with small golden swirls inside and a picture frame facing the other way adorned the desk's surface. Thick, rich drapes were pulled back from the tall windows, allowing the afternoon light to fall to the polished marble floors. Just a single leather couch sat in the middle of the room, facing a plush armchair. That was it. There weren't even any book shelves. Clearly it was meant to impress and quite possibly intimidate. Ed was loath to realize it was working.

There were already a half a dozen men in uniform in the room, several sitting comfortably on the couch, the others in a loose ring near the desk. They were all in or passing their middle ages and the medals adorning their pristine blue uniforms suggested they were all men of consequential rank. The person who drew his attention, however, was standing off to the side on his own, exuding confidence and authority. He was older, with dark hair and deep lines around his thin lips and eyes. A black eye patch covered his left eye and the other was narrowed and glittering darkly. A blue uniform jacket reached down to his knees and over it was strapped a sword, buckled around his waist. His single visible eye locked onto Ed as soon as he had entered the room and refused to look away.

A hand at the back of his neck was forcing him into a respectful bow, which he did with some surprise.

"Thank you for seeing us, Furer Bradley," Roy's quiet voice did nothing to ease the sudden shock that rocketed through Ed's system and he hoped he had imagined the gasp. _The_ King Bradley?! The one who headed the entire Ametris military? It was a good thing Ed wasn't prone to passing out because of shock because right then he could have.

"Ah, Mustang, so good of you to join us," the deep voice was friendly and as that hand was discreetly tugging him back upright, he found the creased face rearranged in a friendly smile. Well, maybe this wouldn't be _so _bad. "You must be Mr. Elric," the man said pleasantly, still smiling and offering Ed a gloved hand to shake. Somewhat intimated, he shyly shook the offered hand, trying to pretend it didn't bother him that he was forced to use his atuomail hand. He vaguely wondered if the man had done that on purpose.

"Edward, sir," he managed, trying not to shuffle as all the eyes in the room swooped in and snagged on him. Good thing he had practice being stared at otherwise this would just be that much worse. As it was nerves clawed at his insides and he realized he was probably really lucky right now he hadn't eaten all day.

"I've heard some interesting reports about you," the Furer said and Ed was reminded once again of expectations, "Saved half the city with alchemy! And with just one transmutation! Quite incredible," Ed could feel the flush of embarrassment paint itself across his face and wondered just how much this man had been told. He really didn't want a barrage of questions on how he could create a complete transmutation without a circle.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled in reply and a strong laugh echoed around the room.

"No need to be modest! The entire city is still in one piece thanks to you. I must admit, I'm quite interested to see what you can do, young Elric," The heat was intensifying and Ed very carefully didn't look at the Colonel who was standing as still as a statue by his side. The man was still talking, "Though I'm curious about your injuries?" the question was left open ended, and he realized he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to but that would have been like he was hiding something. He wondered how they would take to fining out he was still fresh from a fight he had most definitely been losing.

"I got jumped on my way here," Ed offered quietly but was saved from anything other response when another soldier swept into the room, commanding attention.

"You should see the other guy, eh, Edward?" Armstrong boomed as he saluted to the room and winked at Ed. There was a general chuckle that circled around the room and the tension he hadn't noticed until then dropped a degree. Ed just smiled, grateful for his intrusion. He didn't miss the look the giant man shared with Roy and he wondered at how big of a favor the Major had just done for him.

"Ah, Major, just the man I was hoping to see," Bradley was saying easily, seeming to have no idea that something had just transpired. Ed just kept his attention forward and told himself not to say anything stupid. There was something more going on here than just the Furer expressing an interest in seeing what a new recruit's skills might be. He had seen it on Roy's face, the shuttered expression, the tight smile that, to him at least, seemed entirely fabricated. Maybe it was because he had seen the man's real smile but he wasn't so sure. It could have been his imagination but behind the steel in the black eyes was a flickering worry. What could he possibly be worried about? The Furer was talking to Ed again and he almost pinched himself as a reminder to pay attention. This wasn't high school anymore.

"As I would like to see just how effective you are, I will be pairing you off against another alchemist. It's just a friendly battle, nothing too intense, I promise but I would like to get an idea of you skills," all delivered in that smooth voice, offered with a disarming smile and a confidence that this was something done all the time. Roy had stiffened next to him, anger rolling off the man in thick, rippling waves.

"Sir, Edward is injured. He shouldn't—" The Colonel started, his voice not as smooth as it usually was and Ed stepped forward, cutting the man off effectively.

"That's fine," he said in a strong voice, not looking back at Roy, wondering what the pale face must be showing now. He understood this to be a battle of wills and politics and if he was correct in his assumption, it was between Bradley and Mustang. He wasn't going to let Roy lose, especially not if he was the object of scrutiny. That thought didn't sit well with him but something about the Furer was off putting and it bothered him when he couldn't figure out what it was.

"That's the spirit, young Edward!" a large hand pounded his back and he barely kept himself upright and he gasped at the sharp pain in his side. It wasn't entirely fair for a man so big to be so energetic.

"Splendid. If you will all kindly follow me to the courtyard," and Bradley was strolling from the room, closely followed by the Captains and Generals that had been occupying the room when they entered. Roy followed closely behind, his face void of any expression and as Ed and the Major hurried after them, Ed wondered at what it could mean. The Major continued to talk as they walked down the corridors, latching one arm around Ed's shoulders and talking about his family and his…muscles. No way. Was this guy for real? Mustering the best harassed look he could, he looked to Roy for help and almost froze at what he saw on the older man's face. Fear.

It was fleeting, barely noticeable except in the hard set of his jaw and the fierce set of his eyebrows, lowered precariously over narrowed eyes. He didn't even glance at Ed. What could he be _afraid_ of, wondered Ed. This was just a mock fight. Right?

His train of thought was derailed by sudden sunlight blasting his eyes and it took him a minute to realize they had reached the aforementioned courtyard that looked as if it had seen better days. It was just an alarmingly large open space that was paved unevenly. There were no adornments of any kind. Clearly this space was meant for practical uses. The higher ups halted at the steps and Ed was ushered into the open space with the Major's hand on his back.

"This is where all the tests are performed. It doesn't really matter what gets smashed up but try and stay away from the buildings, as they don't like paying to have them repaired," the bald man at his side was chuckling and it put the shorter blond at ease. Then Bradley was calling good luck from the relative safety of the steps and the Major was backing away from Ed. Confused, Ed just watched the big man.

"But who am I supposed to be fighting?" he asked and in his befuddlement, almost missed the dangerous glitter in the Major's eyes.

"Why, me, little Elric!" Ed didn't have time to bristle angrily at the little remark as the major was tearing his shirt off (Why, Ed had no idea) and pulling spiked gloves onto his hands, complete with transmutation circles. It didn't take Ed very long to catch on and when he did, he found himself grinning like an idiot. Adrenaline rushed through him, the heady sensation dulling the memory of his recently acquired injuries. He loved to show off and the thought of a certain pair of dark eyes watching him fight just caused the rush to spike higher.

"You're on!" and rushed headlong into another fight.

* * *

Roy

Fury boiled through him like someone had lit a match under his skin and his blood was gasoline. He tried to tell himself he was angry for his own sake, that this personal vendetta of Bradley's was a slight against himself and he supposed, in a way, it was. But that wasn't really why he was angry. He was angry because Ed had become a pawn the moment he stepped into the office and as soon as this fight was over, Bradley would know exactly what to do with him. The injustice of it tried to choke him. He could tell, while they were still in the hallway making their way to the testing grounds that Ed had been looking for an escape from Armstrong's enthusiasm but Roy had been afraid that if he spoke, he'd lose what little control he had.

How was the kid going to fight in the condition he was in? Roy could have kicked himself. It was his fault that the Furer even knew about Ed. He had to go and open his big mouth about what Ed had done. At least he'd had enough sense to not say anything about how Ed hadn't used a circle. That would have raised some rather unwelcome questions. But as they stood in the bright court yard, Roy knew those questions would be inevitable. The blond wasn't going to have enough time to draw a circle while in the middle of a fight.

He stood apart from the other observers, face tight and jaw set. The sun beat down on them, turning Ed's hair a fiery gold and he watched as he and Armstrong exchanged a few words, the taller man backing away from the teen a bit. If Ed got hurt again, Roy was going to be hard pressed not to give Bradley a piece of his mind. Which would consequently probably get him a demerit. Or worse.

A grin broke out of Ed's face then, as Roy tried to meld his teeth together by grinding them as hard as he could.

"You're on!" he heard the teen cry and it began.

Ed rushed at Armstrong, clapping his hands together as he did. Damn it. Ed wasn't thinking. What the boy did next shocked Roy. The tell tale blue ribbons of alchemy wound around Ed's hand as he pressed it to his automail arm, drawing a blade that extended a good six inches from the metal forearm. Roy gaped. There was a stirring of interest from the men standing to Roy's left but he ignored them because the kid was leaping through the air now, a maniac grin on his face, straight at Armstrong. It would take more than that to reach the big man, though.

The Major was a seasoned war veteran, having fought in the war when Roy did. The only reason Roy hadn't put this thing to an end sooner was that Armstrong had a kind heart and he wouldn't hurt Ed if he could help it.

The Major was retaliating now, using the spiked contraptions on his hands to send transmuted rock catapulting at Ed, who barely dodged in time, resurrecting a wall in front of himself to stop the missiles from reaching him. He wasn't grinning anymore. Good. That would teach him to be excited about a fight. Roy could see him holding his side, trying to hide a wince. Roy groaned. Marco would hang him out to dry if he had to call him twice in one day.

"Come one, little Elric! That all you got?" the Major's voice boomed across the area but Ed was no longer behind the protection on his make shift wall. He had used alchemy to burrow a hole under the Major and was currently slipping out behind the bigger man, fury twisting his features.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!" screamed the teen as he launched himself at Armstrong again, the blade on his automail raised and flashing in the sunlight. A roundhouse kick caught the blond in the chest and Roy might have found his stunned expression as he flew through the air amusing, not coming to a stop for a good fifteen feet if not for Ed's three broken ribs. His nails bit into his palms as he physically forced himself to not move from his spot. He wanted to incinerate something as he watched Ed pull himself painfully to his feet, covered in dust and breathing shallow. Yup, that one had hurt. If he hadn't left his gloves back in his office, the entire courtyard would be engulfed in flame.

Roy wasn't at all surprised when Ed finally steadied himself on his feet and a determined look settled over his face. He'd seen that look before. It eased the raging fire in his chest somewhat. The Major seemed to have seen it too because he was no longer taunting the boy and he was hanging back, waiting to see what Ed would think of next. The blond clapped again and raised one hand so that it was parallel to the ground. Blue lightening stretched to the ground and from the concrete rose a staff with a three pronged blade at the end, which Ed leveled calmly at the Major. Armstrong grinned.

"Ah, quite good," the man praised and a second later, was catapulting stone spikes in the boy's direction, which Ed dodged easily and when he couldn't dodge, he used his staff. Roy snuck a glance at Bradley's face and found the man's attention was glued to Ed, a calculating look in his eye. By now they had all noticed Ed wasn't using a transmutation circle and it made Roy nervous not knowing what the Furer was thinking.

A particularly well aimed spike shattered the staff but Ed was a quick thinker, backing off so he could transmute from the harder stone of the wall, drawing out another staff, this time without the accompaniment of a blade and launched himself at the Major again, who had adjusted his stance to allow the attack, suggesting he was going to let the teen come at him and fight him by hand. Ed never reached him.

"That's enough, thank you," Bradley's commanding voice rang out across the space, bringing the two fighters to an instant halt. Roy breathed a silent sigh of relief, drawing his fingernails out of his palms where they no doubt made red, crescent shaped marks. He could see Ed breathing as shallowly as he could while trying to catch his breath but he was smiling past the sweat running down his face and dampening the collar of the shirt he wore. "Quite impressive, young Elric," Bradley was saying and Roy ground his teeth so hard he was sure everyone heard it, "I am quite intrigued by your technique. How is it that you can use alchemy without first scribing a circle?" And there it was. Roy could feel the sweat start to roll down the back of his neck, palms suddenly sweaty. The blond had gone still, still hunched slightly over his ribs. His eyes remained on his shoes for a moment, face betraying nothing. Then he lifted his eyes and smiled a little.

"There was an accident, when I was small. When I woke up, I could do alchemy without a circle," It was obviously a lie but no one could know how much of a lie. Even Roy couldn't fathom the depths of the truth that was hiding somewhere in that sharp mind. It bothered him how much he wanted to know. He was breathing another relieved sigh when it looked as if Bradley pretended to buy the story.

"Very interesting. You will be given your uniform and you will be expected to report to the Colonel's office at zero eight hundred tomorrow morning to begin your training. Good day," the click of boots followed Bradley and his posy back into the building. The Furer gave him no acknowledgement when he saluted sharply as they walked past but it was the fact that the man didn't look at him that meant something. It chilled him and left him a little shaky as he turned back to Ed. Only to find the boy being crushed in a back breaking one-armed hug and the Major gleefully congratulating the boy. Roy winced, seeing Ed struggling helplessly in the relentless grip.

"Major Armstrong," Roy barked, trying to save the teen as he was starting to turn purple, "I still have some things to discuss with my subordinate. I'd like to keep him in one piece, if you don't mind," the man laughed and let poor Ed go, who nearly fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Of course, Colonel Mustang. I'll take my leave then," sharp salute, "Way to go, little Elric!" a slap on the back that almost sent the kid sprawling again and Roy grimacing in sympathy then Major was gone too, whistling happily. Roy didn't miss his glance though, as big man passed by, and acknowledged the warning with a flickering of his own eyebrows.

Ed was gasping shallowly, hugging himself, his face pale. He flicked his eyes up to Roy, who still stood on the steps and managed to give a dry smile. Roy ignored the jerk in his chest as the look affected him.

"That probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had," Ed gasped, laughing shallowly and Roy could only shake his head.

"Are you insane?" Roy asked him, moving down the steps and over to the teen who looked ready to fall over any second. Ed's answer was a short laugh, pushing damp bangs out of his face as he did. Cold metal gleamed in the sunlight.

"Probably," the blond snorted then stilled when Roy offered him an arm for support. He knew the boy was proud and didn't want to admit he needed help but he was in considerable pain and all Roy could think was _please take it_. They shared a look, Ed's blinding gaze searching his own and it was all he could do to keep the way that look affected him off his face. The feeling that was bubbling up in his chest like heated oil was stupid and dangerous and could get him into a lot of trouble. Luckily for them, he always had excellent self control. _Stupid, stupid, man. Moron._

Despite that, it still felt like a victory when Ed lowered his eyes and let his weight rest on Roy's shoulder, grunting as the movement jostled his side. Roy was determined to pretend he hadn't seen Ed's blush.

Unfortunately for his peace of mind, he _did_ see it and the walk back to his office was slow, painful and silent. He really, _really _wanted to set something on fire but the only evidence of fire was the warm glow smoldering in the pit of his stomach telling him that he was unbelievably, royally screwed.

* * *

Ed

His side hurt.

Every breath he drew in resulted in a stabbing pain lancing up from his ribs, making himself wish he didn't actually need to breathe to live. After his auotmail operation, he had always had a high tolerance for pain. There was nothing like the searing agony as the mechanic attached the sensors in the limb to his own nerve endings. It was very much like having hot oil dumped into your veins then having someone light it with a match. Not pretty.

But three broken ribs still hurt and a round house kick to the chest delivered by a trained soldier hadn't helped. It was embarrassing, as he and Roy walked back to his office, to have to use the dark haired man's shoulder to keep himself upright and moving. Yet while his side was on fire, it was the silence that chafed on him the most.

Ed hadn't missed the look in the Colonel's eye when he had offered his arm and it had taken Ed off guard. There had been sympathy there, sure, and if that had been it, Ed would have crawled back to Mustang's office rather than accept his help. Yet something else had been hidden in the black depths, something hot and shadowed that made Ed's blood sizzle and goose bumps assaulted him. The look had set something off in him and he desperately hoped the man hadn't seen the blush that had decided to betray him by flaring across his face. All he could think of as they walked was Roy's close proximity and his strong arm gently supporting the shorter teen. It made Ed think of the man in ways he didn't want to, the memory of gentle fingers against his face and fire in his eyes when their gazes met. Confusion made him dizzy.

Thankfully, the outer office was almost empty as it was later than he thought, leaving just the blond Lt. to look up in surprise when they entered, a question mixing with worry evident in her dark eyes.

"What happened?" she was asking Roy and Ed decided it would be best if he pulled away from his warm, welcome support. The Colonel still looked as closed off and angry as he had when they were in Bradley's office and Ed expected the growl that followed.

"Bradley wanted to see what Ed could do. Pitted him against Armstrong. If I had known he was going to do that, I wouldn't have agreed to bring him down," by the time he stopped talking, it sounded as if he was trying to push the words past clenched teeth. It was all he could do to keep the flush off his face when the protectiveness became evident in the older man's voice. Where did he get off feeling like he needed to protect Ed? Ed barely knew the guy! He should be outraged. He should be running away, away from the giddiness he felt when around the raven haired man, away from the warmth and the gentle hands and the strength that he wanted to feel and to know. He was saved by Hawkeye as she peered at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, her voice a little less intimating than usual. Ed grinned weakly.

"Aspirin?" he asked and Roy's deep chuckle filled the room, making him shiver. Hawkeye just offered a slight smile and a nod and walked back to her desk. Roy had his hand at the small of his back again and he had to admit, he was glad for the gesture as he was ushered into Roy's office so he could collapse carefully into the cool leather embrace of the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roy asked quietly as he leaned against the front of his desk and folded his arms across his chest, some of the anger he'd had becoming concern. Ed laid gingerly back into the couch and sighed gratefully, studying a small scratch in his automail that hadn't been there yesterday.

"I'm okay," he answered quietly, wanting nothing more than to go home to sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded really good right now. He wanted to escape from those confusing black eyes and the pain in his side. Automail gleamed as he twisted it back and forth, pretending to study it, using it as an excuse to avoid looking at Roy.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. You still need your uniform," the man sounded smug. Ed shot him a glare and then couldn't stop looking because the way the uniform jacket was pulled tight against the strong torso as the taller man kept his arms folded was suddenly distracting.

"I don't actually have to wear that thing, do I?" he asked, not bothering to keep the disgust from his voice. He could just imagine himself in the blue uniform, making him look like a child playing in adults clothes and clashing terribly with his complexion. The teasing chuckle that resulted from his comment brought his eyes back to Roy's handsome face.

"Well, it's a little more lenient for State Alchemists but you'll need it for training. Why, worried there won't be a uniform in child size?" the jab caught him right under his broken ribs and bruised pride and his fury was stoked up into a roaring furnace, ready to swallow the bastard laughing at him across the room.

"_WHAAAAATT?!_ WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THA—agh! Shit!" Ed had tried to launch himself at the Colonel in his fury and succeeded in getting halfway up before the pain nearly wiped him out and he collapsed back onto the couch with a groan, clutching his side. It was satisfying to see the smug smile wiped right off the jerk's face and he half came out of his stance, as if to catch Ed before catching himself and pulling himself together. Ed fixed a murderous glare on him from under his bangs and was determined to finish his tirade with at least some dignity, "Bastard," and the man was laughing again.

Ed jumped when a slender hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to find Hawkeye holding two little white pills and a glass of water.

"Here, take these and you should take two more in four hours. And Roy," her voice became iron as she rounded on the Colonel who got the most amusing apprehensive look on his face, "Stop teasing him. Now," Ed thought about snorting into the glass was he swallowed the aspirin but took one look at the stern figure before him and decided against it. He so did _not_ want to be on this woman's bad side. Roy smirked over his Lt.'s shoulder for a moment. Ed was left to swallow the rest of the water in a vain attempt to avoid being lost again.

"Riza, a moment please," Ed pondered how informal they were with each other while as he watched Roy draw Hawkeye from the room and pitch his deep voice low so that Ed couldn't hear what he was saying. They stood close and talked in whispers. How long had they known each other, he wondered? For some reason, he felt not a twinge of jealousy. Maybe he wasn't as attracted to Roy as he thought. He watched quietly, running his flesh fingertips around and around the rim of the glass he held. No. He was definitely attracted to the man. But as he looked at the pair standing just outside the office doorway, he realized they were friends, close friends and nothing more. It was obvious now that he watched the two officers; that there was a certain affection between them but it was strictly plutonic. He didn't like how it raised his hopes. _Damn, there should be no rising hope! Go away!_

Ed didn't realize he had turned himself on the couch so he could see better and had his back against the arm until Roy was walking back into the room with a small smile on his face and his jacket pushed back so he could shove his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, the sooner we get your uniform, the sooner you can go home," That was certainly appealing. Ed let out a sharp breath that swept his bangs off his forehead momentarily and swung his feet to the floor carefully, trying to keep the wince from his face as his ribs gave a twinge.

A hand appeared in front of his nose, strong fingers curled slightly in invitation and Ed looked up in surprise. Roy still had the smirk in place even though he was standing so close but his eyes were gentle and the question in their depths stopped Ed's burning protest before it was even fully formed. He hated being treated like an invalid but he knew that was not what Roy was doing. Instead of a scathing dismissal, Ed blushed and took the offered hand, wrapping his own slender hand around the bigger one. Warmth spread through him, feeding the fragile feeling of hope that he desperately wished wasn't there and making it flame to life. Sparks flowed through him at the touch, their beginning point the palm of his hand. How very predictable that this would be what it felt like to touch the Flame Alchemist. Ed raised his gold eyes to Roy's dark ones that look slightly startled at the warmth of the touch. Dark bangs shadowed the older man's face, making the shift from surprise to something less recognizable but darker and harder to read. It took Ed's breath away so that when he managed a quiet "Thank you" it came out weaker than he would have liked.

Something flickered across Roy's face when he spoke and the firm lips softened to give the teen a warm smile. What he did next, though neither would realize it immediately, would change how they looked at each other forever. The Colonel lifted his free hand and warm fingers brushed Ed's bangs away from his face. It was quick, much too fleeting but the simple, intimate gesture made Ed freeze, heart dancing in his throat. The fluttering in his chest was starting to burn. Hope was running wild now and the voice yammering on in his head that had been telling him Roy would definitely _not_ be interested as he was a kid and, well, a _guy_ was silenced with a sweep of a hand.

"No problem, Edward," fire nearly choked him at the sound of the soft, deep voice saying his whole name, "Come on, let's get this over with," Ed tried not to stumble as Roy pulled him to his feet but it was a little difficult with the blood roaring in his ears. To fill the sudden silence, Ed found himself asking the first question that came to mind.

"Where did Lt. Hawkeye go?" he queried quietly as they walked from the office, Ed falling in step behind the Colonel where he was able to enjoy watching the swing of the broad back as the man walked. Roy shot him a curious look over his shoulder, single dark eye sparkling.

"I sent her home. It's after five, after all," he said easily. Not ready for the silence to return, Ed ploughed on.

"Can I ask you how long you've known her? You're obviously close," he said, trying to keep any emotion from his voice, worried what Roy might make of his questions. The sudden silence that he had been avoiding took him off guard and he wondered for a moment if he had asked the wrong question. But Roy's answer, when it came, was normal, his voice still as smooth as always.

"We were in the Academy together and then served together in the war. It's been…a while," His voice was distant was if he was remembering something and the silence, when it finally did settle between them wasn't as stifling as Ed had feared. Neither spoke until they reached their destination so Ed could be outfitted with his own uniform.

They were helped by a young private who looked no older than Ed and whose ability to measure someone with his eyes was uncanny. Ed was a bit miffed that he needed the smallest size of the uniform available but at least Roy saved the teasing for the way back to the office so he could lock up for the night. Any awkwardness he might have felt was long gone after telling Roy (and half of the building) just what he thought about the man's teasing.

Ed waited outside in the hall as the Colonel retrieved some paperwork and gloves from his desk, running his fingers over the course material of the uniform that was draped over his right arm. It was strange to think of himself wearing it and becoming answerable as a State Alchemist. He'd never been a responsible person. The woman who had taken him and his brother in, Pinako Rockbell, when they were still young and after their mother passed sent them enough money for them to keep their apartment and to buy food. Al worked too in the spring and fall as a little league and soccer coach for two city teams. Yet Ed, after having been fired from four jobs in the span of two months had given up. School was…well, Ed felt about school the way he felt about all of the job's he'd had. As frivolous wastes of time. He only went because Pinako wouldn't send them the money otherwise.

Yet here he was, a State Alchemist. A dog of the military. What had he gotten himself into?

"Do you have a ride home?" Roy was locking the door to the outer office, his face closed off and Ed was unpleasantly reminded of just how his morning had gone—and his spirits plummeted.

"Oh," insert lame laugh here, "I'll just walk," he said, managing a sheepish grin but he was fighting dread. Walking thirty blocks was going to be a bitch with three broken ribs.

"You _walked_ here?" the man asked incredulously, turning to the blond in surprise. Ed glared.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?" he snapped, not realizing he was wrinkling his new uniform in his metal hand.

"No—it's—I know you have a car and you don't live very close, that's all," Roy was waving him down the hall and Ed fell into step next to him this time, feeling stupid.

"Well, I couldn't take my car," he grumbled, glaring darkly and the last handfuls of people still in the building scurried to stay away from the acidity of his gaze. Roy was chuckling again, dark eyes dancing in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he teased. Bastard! Ed felt his control slip.

"I LOCKED MY DAMN KEYS IN THE APARTMENT, OKAY!?" he screamed, hating the way the Colonel burst into laughter. But he was quite taken by how the man threw his head back, white teeth gleaming and for a moment Ed allowed himself to forget why he was mad in the first place. He maintained his glare until they reached the outside gates when Roy tugged him in the opposite direction of his house.

"No, I have to—"

"I'm certainly _not_ letting you walk home," Roy said sternly to Ed's protest, a hand around a slim wrist, pulling the slighter boy in the direction of a wide parking lot. Ed scowled, though he really didn't mind. He really did _not _want to walk home from here.

"Is this an order, Colonel?" he said, his tone snarky. Roy gave him an appraising glance, letting his grip loosen but not drop. Ed eyed him darkly, warning any more teasing wouldn't be appreciated. Roy just shrugged and the corner of his lips twitched.

"The first of many, Major," he said and Ed didn't mind if it was a tease because he was liking how Roy's fingers encircled his wrist, the touch comfortable. Roy might have jabbed him about his height again and Ed wouldn't have noticed. He was caught up in the touch; the touch he wasn't supposed to feel, wasn't supposed to like and the touch that he wanted so much more of.

Hope fluttered like a mad butterfly behind his ribs and there was no more pain.

* * *

Sun glinted off the windows of the massive military building, glittering red and orange in the light of the setting sun and rendering anyone standing behind the glass invisible to outside eyes. Deep purple eyes stared out of one such window that overlooked an almost deserted parking lot out of which a sleek black corvette had just pulled out of. Hate burned in the deep violet depths as he watched the car disappear around a corner

It was time to do something about that little blond piece of shit.

"Envy, King Bradley will see you now," a soft voice said behind him and he turned from the window, already formulating a plan. An evil smirk was plastered on his face, half hidden behind a curtain of dark hair as he stepped into the familiar office…

_**To be continued...**_

**A/n: awww, im laying on my bed as I edit my story and my cat is curled up next to me looking so cute!!!! Wwaaaa, so adorable!!!! X) anyhoo, reviews most definately welcome! Thanks for such nice comments so far. I hope I can live up to eveyone's expectations and can keep you all interested. _  
**


	7. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Seven**

Roy

Once night had fallen and he had gotten most of his paperwork done (to be fair, he had taken a lot with him so he felt he could leave at least some of it for later) Roy sat in his favorite leather armchair in his living room, a glass of brandy in one hand, pondering a certain teen with blond hair and gold eyes.

Ed's eyes had almost popped out of his head when he saw Roy's sleek 1979 black Corvette, eyes running over the car with envious eyes. He had watched the boy take the last few feet up to the car with exaggerated slow steps so that he could admire the sleek design for a few more moments then met Roy's amused gaze over the top of the roof. There was appreciation and awe in the golden eyes.

"Th—this is _your_ car?" the blond breathed reaching out a tentative hand and running his finger tips along the curve of the passenger door panel. He couldn't stop the thread of pride at how the teen was admiring his car. It gave him a little thrill, realizing the kid was genuinely impressed.

"Sure. Go ahead, hop in," he managed an air of nonchalance, pulling open the driver side door and sliding in himself. The warm black leather seats welcomed him with familiar ease and he watched Ed slip in next to him, eyes wide the entire time.

"How did you—when…wow," Ed just said, fingers sliding over the soft upholstery, taking in the entire cockpit, eyes roving from the dash to the stick shift between them then finally to Roy's amused face. Roy, in the mean time, was telling the purring creature in his chest to shut up and stop enjoying the praise he was getting.

"My father left it to me, though it was a wreck. I restored it. Took me a good four years too," he said to Ed's half voiced questions and the boy looked at him in surprise, golden eyebrows raised. To cover up his sudden discomfiture, Roy turned the key and the engine roared to life. The look on Ed's face was priceless and for a moment the older man just let the engine purr, the entire car vibrating slightly with the promise of such power.

"Wow," the blond breathed and gave a very satisfying yelp as Roy pealed from the parking lot, allowing himself a bit of fun. The thing was meant to be driven like that anyway.

The two of them talked shop for a couple of minutes, Ed proving to be extremely knowledgeable as he worked on his own car, not being able to afford to bring it to a mechanic. Roy found the conversation delightfully engaging. It was nice to find someone Ed's age so intelligent and willing to share his knowledge without showing off. They were perhaps half way back to the blonde's apartment and were sitting at a red light when Ed had fallen unexpectedly silent, wincing as he held his middle.

"Is the aspirin wearing off?" Roy asked, a little worried even though he knew the kid could handle a few broken ribs. The sheepish look the kid had given him was accompanied by a loud rumble from his stomach which Roy heard even over the idle rumble of his car.

"No. Hungry," he admitted, trying to smile easily but he couldn't hide his discomfort, "I haven't eaten all day," he muttered, hunching a bit more in the seat. Roy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" he demanded then flicked the blinker off, popping the clutch out fast so he could growl up the street, earning another look from the teen.

"What're you doing?" the blond asked, sounding a bit annoyed, "You had to turn back there to get to my apartment," Roy just smirked, swerving around a car in front of him that was going too slow.

"I thought you said you were hungry? I'm taking you to get something to eat!" There were no more protests from his passenger, who seemed to have brightened somewhat at the prospect of food.

He took the blond to a small, informal restaurant that may not have looked like much but had the best steak and potatoes he's had anywhere in Ametris and he's tried the same dish in every restaurant he goes to in hopes of finding it better somewhere else So far he has been unsuccessful. Ed looked a little dubious when they rumbled into the parking lot but then it melted into surprise when Roy was greeted warmly by Manny, the owner of the restaurant. Roy was Manny's favorite customer because he had been coming to this place at least once a week since he found it three years ago and had recommended many people who had also become regulars.

They were shown to a more secluded table in the back (though Roy had explained to Manny that this wasn't a date) away from the decent crowd in the small dining room and given menus. When Ed asked what was good while looking over the small menu, Roy truthfully told him everything and nearly had a heart attack when Ed almost nearly ordered one of every item on the laminated pages. When the waiter turned to a still wide eyed Roy, Ed cut in.

"Oh, he's going to help me," the waiter shot Roy an amused look and left, shaking his head. Roy eyed Ed for a moment.

"I'm going to _help_?! How much of all that food you just ordered were you planning on eating?" his voice was incredulous. Ed was by no stretches of the imagination a big person and he couldn't _possibly_ fit that much food into his stomach. Ed just looked at the Colonel.

"Whatever you don't," Roy's mouth fell open a little and Ed just shrugged, "I haven't eaten all day and I eat a lot. So what?" the Colonel sat back and just gazed at the blond for a moment.

"So what. Well, you've got to admit, you're no Major Armstrong and that's enough food to feed three of him for an entire day. Where does it all go?" he had received a glare for his rather extravagant exaggeration but he could see the twitch of Ed's lips as he tried to suppress a smile. Well, at least he wasn't going to make a scene for Roy stating the truth in public, which was somewhat of a relief.

"I have no idea. My mechanic said that's typical when someone gets automail at the age I did. Because the metal is so heavy, it stunts the growing cycle and the body tries to make up for it. Well, that's her theory anyway, although my brother says my real limbs are hollow," he laughed at the last bit and Roy smiled at the carefree expression. It was the first time he'd heard the teen laugh and he could listen to the sound all day.

As it turned out, once Ed deemed himself full enough to focus more on the company rather than the food (which took a rather long time) he turned out to be the most engaging dinner partner. Roy knew the kid was smart but he had never just had a conversation with the boy before. He knew something about everything, it seemed, all of his opinions based on fact and he was steadfast. Roy had never had such an intelligent conversation with anyone except Hughes before and it was a liberating feeling. Ed talked with his hands when he got into a topic, the cold metal flashing in the dim dining lights as he illustrated a point, punctuating it with a sweep of his hands. Vaguely Roy wondered if he realized he even did it.

Ed wasn't kidding when he said he could pack it away and while even between the two of them they couldn't finish all of the food, there really wasn't all that much left. The kid leaned on his arm with his chin in his palm as Roy paid the check (he hadn't even looked at the number, he just handed the waiter his credit card) and when he turned back, the golden eyes were watching him, shadowed by wheat colored bangs.

"What?" Roy voiced, taking the last sip of his water and noting the slight flush on Ed's face as the teen looked away.

"Nothing. I just thought it was funny you didn't want to look at the check," he was studying a gap in the maroon wall paper, that funny little smile never leaving his face. Roy arched a dark eyebrow at him, smirk in place.

"I was afraid of what I might find, seeing as you seemed to have ordered the entire menu," he said silkily and earned himself a sideways glance that he noticed seemed to be something particular Ed did when he wanted to make a point without saying anything. It was unbelievably sexy and Roy looked at the napkin he was twiddling with to keep himself from staring.

"What, afraid of heart failure, old man?" the tone was sly and Roy gave Ed his darkest look.

"Who are you calling old, shrimp?" he snapped, the nonthreatening insult wiggling under his skin. Ed's smile turned into a smirk and Roy realized Ed had just won a round of whatever game he seemed to think they were playing. The fact that he didn't react to the shrimp comment meant that was the exact reaction he had been looking for. Before any more barbs could be shared the waiter came back with Roy's card and a receipt for him to sign. Manny came back just as they were getting up to see them out and any insult was forgotten in the commotion. The owner gave Roy a suggestive wink that surprised him as it incorporated Ed and he was _very_ glad the blond had his back turned and hadn't seen. Roy just rolled his eyes at the man, just giving him a short wave as a farewell.

The ride to Ed's apartment had been filled with the blonde's chatter, his soft, husky tenor filling the small space, easing whatever tension Roy had left from the rather trying day. He loved listening to Ed talk; he was telling stories about when he was a kid with his brother and a girl he called Winry. They were light, filled with the trifling adventures of a child but while Ed laughed at them, as he talked, it was clear by the light tone of his voice that each memory was a treasure. Roy flied each story away as it was told and wondered if Ed was sharing this with him because he trusted him. Roy had to admit, even such a possibility ignited a little ball of warmth in the pit of his stomach. He never wanted to reach a destination less than he did that evening but Ed would know if he was stalling so he kept his disappointment to himself as he pulled up in front of the shabby little building that Ed and his brother lived in, cutting the engine.

Ed gave him that sideways look again, smiling as he did.

"Thank you for dinner, Colonel. Even if you did chicken out of looking at the check," Roy smirked in return.

"You're welcome, Edward. It was my pleasure. And please call me Roy when we're alone," he could have kicked himself for the last part but the rewarding smile he received banished some of the regret. There was no doubt the kid had one devastating smile. It made his heart skip a few beats even thinking about it now. Ed had climbed out of the car with little difficulty, though Roy suspected he was hiding the pain rather efficiently before giving the Corvette another appraising look over as he shut the door. It was that look he turned on Roy before stepping away from the car.

"See you tomorrow, Roy," By the time Roy had enough brain power to form a reply, Ed was already being let in the building by his tall brother, who gave Roy a brief wave before shutting the door.

It was the same look that had left Roy breathless that he pondered now in the solitude of his own living room. It wasn't the look itself. The boy had looked at the car the same way, as if he was looking at something he liked and didn't want to leave. No, the problem was that when he had lifted his golden eyes to fix on Roy, the look _hadn't changed_. Not that he was being pooled in with the car but that Ed's expression said that he had been looking at something he liked. And he had been looking at _Roy._

No matter how Roy tried to forget it, he couldn't. Was it possible Ed…no, he couldn't think like that. The kid was his subordinate now and while that wasn't enough, he was more than ten years younger than Roy. Not to mention a guy.

With a frustrated sigh, Roy downed the rest of his drink and sank deeper into his couch. A long, sleepless night stretched ahead of him in which he was haunted by gold eyes and smiling lips that said his name in a way that sounded like heaven. The images teased him until he finally fell asleep at three in the morning, still lying on the couch with a prickling behind his eyes and a lonely ache in his heart.

* * *

Ed

The first thing Ed was greeted with when he finally made it home was Al's grin and a very clean apartment. His younger brother was fair exuding happiness as the taller teen bounced into the kitchen behind him. The aspirin was already wearing off when he slid tiredly into a chair, dumping his uniform onto the table top and hiding his face from his brother as it seemed the younger teen hadn't noticed the mess Envy had made of his eye yet.

"How did it go, brother?" Al asked, pulling out a chair opposite of him. Ed kept his head down, eyes seeing nothing but darkness of the crook of his elbow, the pressure on the bruise aching but bearable. He sucked in shallow breaths to keep his diaphragm away from his ribs.

"I start training tomorrow," he said, voice muffled.

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" Al asked, his voice now slightly apprehensive. Ed really didn't want him to know he'd been in another fight, and on the losing side this time, but he felt guilty making his brother worry.

"I suppose. The Colonel is my superior so I guess it won't be so bad," he mumbled. There was a sigh.

"Bother, what's wrong?" the tone was slightly exasperated and since it was inevitable Al find out, he lifted his head from his arm, eyes meeting Al's guiltily. Amber eyes widened briefly, worry flickering through their depths then they narrowed, just like Ed knew they would, with something very close to suspicion. Well, he'd never been able to keep anything from Al.

"What did you do?" even though his voice promised a scolding, Al was already up and moving to the freezer to pull out the much used icepack, frown in place. Ed glared.

"What makes you think I started it?" he protested, gasping when his brother shoved the gel pack none too gently against his swollen eye. At least it hadn't puffed up so bad he couldn't see out of it, as it has been known to do on occasion. Another exasperated sigh followed the first.

"You never do but you still end up involved anyway, don't you?" his brother's voice had softened and he turned to fix his one eye on him as the taller boy leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest. He wasn't as annoyed as he might have been so Ed supposed that was a good thing. He decided not to mention the broken ribs as he didn't want to upset Al any more.

"Speaking of which, what was with you this morning? I found you in my bed. Is everything alright?" Al looked somewhat surprised to have the tables turned on him and regarded Ed with raised eyebrows. Then he blinked.

"Oh. Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming of h—home," Ed frowned and lowered the ice pack so he could concentrate at trying to figure out what was going on behind the pale yellow eyes. Al almost never had nightmares because he remembered less than Ed did about the whole ordeal eleven years ago but when he did, he usually kept them to himself. To have him actually come into his bed seeking escape meant it was bad. Why hadn't he just woken Ed up? Well, he knew why. Al was Al and anything that might be considered remotely selfish and his brother wouldn't even contemplate it. It was one of the things he liked best about the taller boy.

"You mean, the fire?" Ed asked, voice colored with concern. Al just shrugged, eyes looking off into a place Ed couldn't see, confirming the question.

"Yeah," When Ed and Al had turned fourteen and thirteen, the house they had once lived in had become a place haunted by nightmares and blood splattered memories. Because they could remember nothing about their mother who had raised them, there were very few good memories they had of the place so they decided they would burn it down. They would find a new home together somewhere else. It was an appealing idea to Ed as it was the place of his violent nightmares, which at the time had gotten to the point where he was afraid just to close his eyes at night. But Al, who couldn't remember very much at all, had just watched the flames listlessly. When they turned their back on Resembol all together, Ed had to pretend not to see the tears in his brother's eyes.

He studied his younger brother now and sensed that tightly wound joy again and knew it had something to do with the small, peaceful town they had left behind. Ed stood, ignoring the twinge in his side and leaned his hip against the corner of the table, peering at his brother in curiosity.

"What's that look for?" he finally asked, unable to bear the silence any longer. Al blinked at him in confusion for a second.

"What look?" Ed gestured to his face a little impatiently with an abrupt wave of his hand.

"_That_ look. Like you had good news but you don't know how to tell me," yup, he had read his brother right because the younger of the boys broke into a helpless grin that lit up his entire face. Ed couldn't help his own smile. No one could look at Al's grin and not want to smile themselves.

"Well, you know next week's spring break, right?" Ed nodded, vaguely recalling this and let Al plough right on, "I got a call from Winry this morning and she was wondering if we could come to stay while we have off. I know you can't go, but would it be alright if I went?" It was clear Al wanted nothing more than to spend his break at the Rockbells in Resembol and not for the first time, Ed felt a stab of guilt for taking his brother away from a place that still so plainly held a place in his heart. Ed smiled.

"Of course you can go," he said softly, pressing the icepack up to his eyes again, and felt that the sweep of cold that ran through him at the touch was appropriate. It must be nice to have a place to belong. Al looked ready to burst and Ed knew he would never deny his brother a shred of happiness because he was feeling a bit selfish. An amusing worried look super imposed itself over the wild grin on his brother's face for a moment.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" he asked in his sweet voice and Ed just rolled his eyes at the taller boy.

"It's a week Al. Go get your stuff; I'll drive you over to the train station," The bigger boy gave a loud whoop and launched himself out of the kitchen and into the hallway, slamming into his room. The smile slid from Ed's face as soon as the other blond was out of sight, hating himself for being selfish but not really being able to help it. The thought of spending any time in the apartment by himself, knowing Al wasn't going to be coming home for a week stung. He hadn't realized how used to his brother he had become until the prospect of spending any length of time apart was brought up. To distract himself, he made his way into the bathroom and rummaged in the medicine cabinet for the bottle of Tylenol. It was close enough to four hours. As he turned the sink on to wash the pills down, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and paused.

An ugly black and purple bruise circled his eye that looked a little puffy but not too bad. The cut on his cheek was already clotted, held together by the two pieces of tape and was bigger than he thought it was, the one end almost reaching the corner of his mouth. If it left as scar, he was going to hunt Envy down and kill him very slowly. Almost absently, he touched one of the pieces of tape, brushing his fingers along the edge, thinking about the bigger hands that had put the tape there in the first place. He remembered the dark eyes, so calm and gentle, mirroring the touch, as if their owner had been afraid not that he would break but that he might be hurt further.

He was caught day dreaming while staring at himself as Al peered around the doorframe, wide eyes curious.

"Brother, I'm ready…what are you doing?" Ed jumped and looked at his brother, blinking rapidly. The image of Roy kneeling in front of him, dark eyes half-lidded and full of an emotion he couldn't read superimposed over Al and Ed just kind of gaped unintelligibly for a second.

"Huh?" Al just looked at him, eyebrows knotted.

"What's wrong with you? You were just staring at yourself," realizing he had been caught day dreaming about Roy, he found himself desperately fighting a blush.

"Sorry. It's been a long day. You ready?" Al gave him a wordless nod, concern and confusion still visible on his face. Ed just brushed it off and pushed past his brother so he could grab his keys and his wallet but he knew why Al was worried. Ed didn't day dream. Sure, he got lost in thought like everyone else but it was usually at the dinner table while pondering a book he was reading or something of that nature. He never just stared into the mirror at himself while his brain was somewhere else; or with someone else. It was then he realized that since meet Roy, he'd been day dreaming a lot.

It didn't help any that they had had dinner together just an hour ago and Ed had found Roy interesting and a good listener. He hadn't been afraid to ask questions if he didn't know something and never once did his attention waver. The man had sat, entirely engrossed in their conversation the entire time. He also had a charming sense of humor (malicious teasing aside) accompanied by that breath taking smile of his. No wonder he had been day dreaming. Even in his own head, he sounded like a school girl with a crush. _That's ridiculous! We're both guys!_ But the internal protest was weak and unconvincing even to himself. He had it bad already and he knew it.

**

The brothers were quiet on the ride to the train station, Al practically bouncing in his seat, his earlier concern forgotten and Ed staring out the windshield, pondering and just paying enough attention to obey the traffic rules and mind the other drivers. It was good that Al was happy, he really shouldn't begrudge him that but the thought of being by himself for a week was somewhat daunting. He said nothing, though, as they purchased Al's ticket and walked to the train, the last one leaving for Resembol that day. Al was talking, speaking of remembered things from his childhood, saying he couldn't wait to see Granny Pinako and Winry again. Ed really couldn't blame him for his own melancholy and made sure to keep his own depression off his face and smiled along with his brother.

Al turned to him as he was about to board, eyes still flashing in excitement but his face was serious.

"If you need anything, Ed, please just call me. I'll be on the next train back," Ed raised his eye brows as his brother used his name, something he only did when he was trying to get his older brother's undivided attention. Ed gave him a cheeky grin as an answer.

"I'll be fine, Al, but thanks. Have fun. Say hi to everyone for me," at least his enthusiasm sounded real but Al saw right through him, just as he always did. The taller boy stepped up to him and wrapped warm arms around his shoulders, enveloping Ed in the familiar scent and he relaxed. Al would come back. He would always come back.

"I'll see you in a week," Al said as he pulled away, flashing his brother a smile and leaped onto the train as the last call sounded throughout the station, waving before disappearing. Ed stood in the same spot for a good twenty minutes after the last car had slipped from the station and out of sight, curiously lonely. It was so stupid, acting like a kid, as if Al was the big brother. Ed rolled his eyes as he finally walked back to his car, taking note that night had fallen. He looked like the little brother anyway, why not act like one?

He turned the radio in his car up as loud as it would go to fend off the creeping darkness, the bass rumbling through the speakers and the wailing voices screeching almost sharp enough to cut through his chest. Al would yell at him for turning his music up so loud, demanding to know if he wanted to be deaf by the time he was thirty. But Al wasn't here now and he liked the way the sheer weight of the sound kept everything else, including any form of coherent thought, at bay.

The silence of the apartment actually left him breathless and he found himself turning on every light in the house and switching on the TV to dispel the feeling of being so alone. Yet after almost an hour of moving from kitchen to living room to bedroom then back, he realized nothing was helping. It seemed Al had cleaned the entire house, including Ed's nightmare of a room, so he couldn't even occupy his time with that. The books still piled up along the kitchen wall held his interest for about two minutes before he was tossing them away and the TV just pissed him off. And all the while he kept turning around, expecting to see his brother laughing at him for not being able to settle.

Ed wasn't aware of walking into his brother's room until his senses were filled with Al and he blinked, feeling foolish. Indecision froze him in the doorway for a moment, before he was moving forward to slide onto the meticulously made bed, glad the aspirin had dulled the pain in his side somewhat and sprawled out on top of the covers. He didn't care about what was to come the next day. He didn't care that Envy was a complete dick and had beaten the crap out if him. He didn't care he was falling for the man who was about to become his superior officer. He just drifted away, cocooned by the subtle smell that belonged to the one person he cared for most, thinking about nothing and it was wonderful. The dark behind his eyelids that night remained blissfully blank and dreamless.

* * *

Al

Al's chest buzzed with almost painful excitement and it was hard to sit still on the bench. Unfortunately, it was too dark outside for the landscape to distract him so he settled for just leaning his forehead against the cool glass and letting the memories of home seep over him. Memories of gold, sweeping fields and friendly smiles and a dog with a metal leg, of open, welcoming blue skies and small little rain storms that ended with fantastic rainbows. There had been sheep and rolling hills and so many wonderful trees to climb. A place so unlike Central it was painful and Al's heart rejoiced that he would see it once again.

It had been a long time since he had been in Resembol. Winry, who was Ed's automail mechanic, came to central to give him routine tune ups. While Al always loved seeing her, for more reasons than one, he missed home. Al had never seen Central as home but he would never tell his brother that he wasn't happy in the city. Ed had very good reasons for not wanting to live in Resembol and Al would go anywhere rather than be parted from his older brother. It didn't stop the longing in his heart, though.

Despite his excitement, however, a shadow clouded his heart. He had never left his brother alone before, as the older boy was his anchor. They had never spent a night not in close proximity. It might have been an unconscious thing, as they had been so close to losing each other completely that night so long ago that now they feared parting for even a night, and the thought of being without Ed for an entire week was unsettling. Al told himself he was being foolish, that he could call Ed whenever he needed to but he knew it wasn't the same. And he had seen the answering shadow in Ed's golden eyes before he had stepped onto the train, the desire to say something, to ask Al not to go but not wanting to take anything from the younger boy. It was in that moment, Al had never loved his brother more.

A sudden thought constricted his heart as he thought about Ed. The older teen would be completely alone while Al would at least have people in the house with him where he was staying. Then, almost as soon as that thought was darkening his mood, another one replaced it. An image of his brother staring into the bathroom mirror, hand on the cut on his cheek, a faraway look on his face. He had looked…_happy._ Well, maybe that wasn't quite right but Al couldn't think of any other word to describe the expression he had seen on Ed's face. Al knew who the older boy had been thinking of. It had been Ed's voice that had brought him to the bathroom door in the first place, to find out why the shorter teen had said Colonel Mustang's name. Apparently, he had been completely unaware of doing it.

Al watched as his reflection in the train's window grinned manically back at him. He got the sudden feeling his brother wouldn't be as lonely as he feared and all at once his happy excitement from before returned, sharpened with the new revelation.

Al couldn't wait for the train ride to be over…

* * *

Ed

He woke gradually the next morning in a familiar bed that wasn't his and had to think through the haze of happy sleep to remember the night before. This was Al's room. He had enough firing brain cells to remember that much but beyond that was a fuzzy blur hidden behind a wall of the first unbroken sleep he'd had in a long time. Ed was distracted by the light filtering in through the window and he blinked at it for a moment. Was it bad that it was so bright already? At the realization that he might have overslept, Ed panicked, flailing to get out of the bed and ended rolling painfully off the edge and onto the floor, his ribs giving him a blinding reminder that they were in fact broken and hadn't approved of the treatment. Gasping and eyes watering, he lifted himself up half way to peer at the clock on Al's night stand and nearly collapsed in relief. 6:15. He had plenty of time. He shuddered to think about being late today of all days. This wasn't high school. He had no doubt that insubordination wasn't tolerated very well.

After giving himself a moment to calm down, he struggled to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom so he could take a nice long shower and rewrap his ribs. As the warm water ran over him, washing way soap suds, it hit him that he wasn't going to finish school. It was kind of dumb now that he thought about it, dropping out with only two months of his senior year to go. But then again, he wouldn't be who he was if he thought things out. And he most certainly didn't regret it. What was he going to do with a diploma from a Central city public school?

He dressed in the blue uniform with some hesitancy. Blue wasn't really a good color on him and the material was stiff and alien. He was used to leather and denim. After buttoning up the lapels on the front of the outer jacket, he couldn't help the frown. Maybe it would take some getting used to but he wondered if he could ever like the way he looked in the thing. As he stared at himself in the full length mirror in his brother's room, a stranger stared back at him, looking stern and unapproachable. Ed finally had to turn away and pushed away the urge to strip off the clothing as fast as he could to replace it with something more…him. After all, he reminded himself, this isn't what becoming a State Alchemist was about.

It seemed Al had also gone grocery shopping yesterday as well and as Ed wolfed down a bowl of cereal and some orange juice, he wondered when the younger boy had had time to do everything. Maybe he should start taking notes. At least this day started out a little better than the last. Better yet, he remembered his keys on the way out the door and wouldn't be forced to walk to the military headquarters, which was definitely a plus. The thought made him smile as he slid into his little Eclipse, realizing how under appreciated his poor car was. Unfortunately for him, his day would not continue its smooth track.

**

When he arrived in headquarters, he had been in a little nervous, not knowing what to expect from his first day. He was sure he would receive training, as they couldn't just throw him into the field cold but what that training would entail left him curious. He ignored the looks he received while walking down the halls to Roy's office with little difficulty; he was still in a good mood and he didn't want it ruined. Even if people were wondering why there was a kid walking around in an Ametris uniform. Most didn't notice the silver watch chain hanging from his belt loop. It didn't really matter anyway.

Ed was only a couple minutes early when he stepped into the now-familiar outer office and was greeted with several somewhat familiar faces that all swiveled in his direction when he stepped cautiously in the room. A large blonde with unruly hair that fell over his forehead had a huge grin plastering his face as soon as he saw Ed, and he pushed away from the desk he had been sitting in top of to greet the young man at the door.

"Ah, we were told you going to be here today," he said, blue eyes twinkling in excitement and Ed wondered if this guys was completely stable, " I'm Second Lt. Jean Havoc," the man offered at the guarded look on the shorter blonde's face then leaned down to whisper in a way that suggested conspiracy, "Seems like things are going to be more exciting with you around," and he laughed as he pulled a cigarette from a pocket in his jacket, putting it to his lips without lighting it. Ed was glaring at the man.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" he snapped just as Hawkeye walking into the room from Roy's office, arms full of papers.

"Ah, Edward, on time, I see," to which she shot an annoyed look at the door she had just exited and Ed felt a smile tug at his lips, wondering if Roy had indeed been late. He greeted her with the proper salute, which made her smile in return before she rounded on Havoc, a steely look coming into her eyes, "Your paperwork better be done before lunch, Second Lt," in a tone of voice that sent the man scrambling back to his desk and the other occupant of the room to duck his dark head and pretend like he had been working the entire time. Hawkeye then shared a look with the young blond officer in front of her, both of them hiding identical grins. Ed had no doubt this woman would become a friend. Well, if he didn't piss her off too much.

"I'm sure the Colonel would like to brief you on your first training assignment," she said after the moment of amusement passed then moved to her own desk to deposit the armload of papers. Ed took a deep breath and walked to the open door of the office where he knew Roy was, knocking on the door jamb.

"Come in," said the deep baritone that sent shivers up Ed's spine. Annoyed at being so susceptible, he marched into the office and tried to ignore the way the dark eyes lit up slightly at his entrance. He stopped right at the desk and folded his arms over his chest, attempting to look unaffected.

"Good morning, sir," was all he said, watching Roy's face war between surprise and amusement at the formal greeting. Apparently the amusement won out because a second later, the smirk that set his heart thumping erratically in his chest was plastered over his handsome face.

"I see. Well, in that case, I have your training assignment and the name you will be known by from now on," he lifted a folder and made to open it but Ed was blinking in confusion.

"Name?" he asked, wondering what the hell could mean and felt a surge of annoyance when that smirk grew.

"Yes, name, Edward. All of the Alchemists are given one. It helps to identify them among the ranks. Mine is the Flame Alchemist," somehow, Ed knew this already and wondered when it had slipped his mind. He dropped his arms and just looked at the man across the desk who was now pulling a few sheets of paper from the yellow folder. The loud bark of laughter caught him off guard. What the hell was the bastard laughing at now? Roy looked back up at him with his lips pressed into an amused line, eyes glittering.

"Well, it seems the Furer has an interesting sense of humor. From now on, you will be known as Fullmetal Alchemist," Talk about irony. Ed blinked and thought for a moment then felt a somewhat feral grin spread across his face. Yeah, he could definitely live with that.

**

The "assignment" he was made to do was nothing more than drills and tests that would continue for the next two weeks as he was assessed as to what type of asset he would be in the ranks. The physical tests were nothing and he aced them with almost perfect scores. Intelligence tests were also issued and these he did get perfect scores on. They weren't easy but Ed wasn't one to give up either and he would be damned if he got anything less than perfect.

The tests themselves were unconventional as they actually had him doing tasks that partnered with recon missions or intelligence information. The last "test" they had him take, if you could call it that, had him on an overnight trip to a town just outside of the city. He had been told the location and the description of the man he was looking for and nothing else. He understood that the test was more about him asking the right questions and finding a lead without alerting anyone to his real intentions.

It seemed he was good at the asking subtle questions part but with his forceful personality and his wide gold eyes, he was a hard person to forget. Ed supposed it was a good thing he wasn't wearing his uniform because that just made him more obvious. His questions and subtle probing through the town didn't seem to raise too much suspicion but after a full day and well into the night, he was unable to find a lead. It was quite possible that, as he had never done such a thing before, he wasn't looking in the right places. Perhaps, he thought as he caught the last bus back to Central, he would speak to Roy about it in the morning.

By that time, Al had come back from his visit to Resembol, looking happier than Ed had ever seen him and slightly tanner too. Even though the younger boy was reluctant to be back in Central, Ed couldn't help the selfish relief that flooded him every time he came home long after the sun went down and his brother would be sitting on the couch or fiddling in the kitchen, waiting for him to come home. It was good to see Al's smile after spending a week by himself.

Between going, well he supposed it could only be called work as he was getting a rather startling income now, and having his brother to come home to, he found a routine he realized he liked, which was saying a lot. Ed never liked anything to do with routine. He didn't like feeling trapped in a box but for some reason this was different. It was a change but he believed it to be a good one, with a direction starting to solidify out of his formally directionless life. Not to mention he enjoyed just being able to talk to Roy every day, to be able to stare at him under the guise of receiving orders as a subordinate.

He didn't realize _how_ much his life was going to change until he arrived at Central the day after the last test and his failure to find a lead and perhaps it wasn't as good of a change as he had thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. An X shaped Scar

Eight

Ed

When Ed walked into the office in the morning, feeling exhausted from the late night and the lack of success, he didn't immediately pick up on the subdued mood of the single person in the room, Sergeant Kain Fuery. He greeted the sort man with a wave that was hesitantly returned accompanied with darting, nervous dark eyes and he wondered why the look shot to the closed door of the Colonel's office. Ed already had his hand on the door knob when he heard the man's soft voice behind him start to say something,

"Uh, Major, maybe you shouldn't—" Too late. Ed was pushing into the room without so much as a knock to find Lt. Hawkeye standing calmly in front of Roy's large desk with the man himself standing behind it, chair tipped over on the floor and his eyes blazing. Ed was nearly incinerated with them as the man snapped his eyes to pin the intruding teen, effectively freezing the blond in the doorway.

Roy was incensed.

Tension crackled in the suddenly stifling space of the office, almost making it hard to breathe. One snap of white-gloved fingers and the entire place would blow. The dark eyes behind the fall of black hair looked ready to swallow him whole if he so much as blinked at the wrong time. Fury darkened the line of Roy's body, his shoulders rigid and his lips pressed into a thin, pale line. He moved to pluck a paper from his desk and his movements were choppy, all evidence of his normal grace gone, consumed with anger. Ed stood as still as he could, wondering what could have made the man so angry, wondering if it was _him_ who had brought this on. Ed couldn't think of what he might have done, though, to piss the Colonel off so much.

"Close the door, Fullmetal," the tone was quiet but it was no less of a command and Ed did as he was told, stepping into the room, though he was a bit reluctant to get any closer to that flaming fury. Roy gestured to the paper in his hand. "I just received your report," his normally silky voice was clipped and Ed realized that it _was_ him that made Roy so mad. Hopefully he wasn't angry enough to consider using those gloves he was wearing. Unfortunately, Ed couldn't stop the thought that Roy looked _scary_ sexy when he was mad. Ed licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Wh—what about it, Colonel?" he managed to choke, hoping he hadn't sounded too rude. He didn't really want to admit it but he was a little afraid of the Colonel at the moment.

"Do you know who they sent you looking for, Major Elric?" Ed wondered how much control the man was exerting to keep his voice in check. It was rough, as if he had been yelling earlier but Ed didn't see what that had to do with why Roy was so pissed off. He shrugged carefully, confused.

"They just gave me the description and a name. Scar. What does it matter?" he asked, noting the flicker of eyelids when he had said the name. Even the ever disciplined Hawkeye shifted nervously, her hands hiding behind her back. Roy rubbed his temple with his finger tips, the hand holding the paper crushing it until it was nearly unrecognizable. Ed felt a pang of anger then. He had stayed until sometime this morning trying to finish that. He was about to say something too, when a commotion outside the door stopped him, a deep, hurried voice bearing down on the closed door. A second later, before any of them could react, the door burst open, rebounding off the wall with the force and in strode a man Ed had never met before. Dark green eyes looked wild behind a pair of square rimmed glasses as they swept around the room before coming to rest on the startled Roy, still holding Ed's crumpled report in his hand. A look jumped between the two and understanding darkened the Colonel's already shadowed features.

"He's here. He's in Central," in the following silence in which Ed was trying and failing to figure out what was going on, he saw something that he never wished to see again. As his confused gaze met Roy's, he found an emotion in the dark orbs that sent his heart leaping into his throat. He had seen fear.

* * *

Al

It was funny that that day of all days, Al had chosen to walk home from school. He had decided that it was such a nice day, with summer nearly upon them, he couldn't bear to be crammed on the bus with thirty some-odd hyper teenagers when the sun bore down on the city, lending it a charm he usually didn't acknowledge. There were a lot of people on the streets that afternoon, most of them having made the same decision that Al had and for once, it didn't bother him. He strode along the concrete sidewalks and admired how the early afternoon sun glittered on the windows of the buildings he passed. The city held a certain appeal he was willing to admit that much, but it couldn't compare to the rich country side of Resembol.

The serene images of the past week kept intruding his thoughts, the memory of deep blue skies and the great oak tree on top of one particular hill and corn silk colored hair caught in a rouge breeze. That last made him smile to himself as he walked. Winry had been the same as he remembered her, volatile and funny, now so obsessed with automail she always had a wrench of some kind with her. As half the residents in Resembol had been war victims, her skills came in handy and she was well liked in town. Al had thought about asking her out several times while he was there but he had stopped each time, not quite sure why. It didn't matter. He'd be going back as soon as school was done.

It was with that thought adding a bounce to his steps as he turned a corner that he saw him, standing across the street.

Al had no idea how he could had picked the man out from the milling crowd on the side walk. There were so many people that he was bumping someone's shoulder every time he took a step. Yet he saw the man through a brief parting of the crowd and then couldn't seem to stop looking at him. The man was taller than he was, towering over everyone else walking, oblivious, down the street and it could have been why he caught Al's eye. There was something about the way he stood, though, that instantly put Al's nerves on edge. The level of threat that emanated from the man reached the teen even across the street. It chilled his blood and he found himself desperately hoping the man hadn't seen him looking. The stillness in which the man stood suggested violence, though Al couldn't say why that would be.

The crowd surged around them, rendering Al blind for a moment and when it parted again, the man was gone.

Al shook his head, feeling a bit foolish, but the chill never left him all the way home because he couldn't get the image of the man's face out of his head. The face covered with a large, X-shaped scar.

* * *

Red eyes watched from a dark alley as the tall blond walked away, looking disturbed. There had been no mistaking it, the familiar, gut rending smell that had come to him from across the street. Alchemy.

The boy was an Alchemist.

It was a start.

* * *

Roy

By the time Huges had explained the situation and the rather long history behind the case that involved both him and Roy and now the blond teen, Ed had paled considerably. He no longer looked confused and the glance he stole at Roy told him the teen had figured out why the Colonel had been so mad.

Truly, when he had first read the report he had found on his desk upon coming in that morning, he thought it was a mistake. There was no way Ed could have been sent out after a mass murderer who focused his hate upon Alchemists. Yet after reading it several times (it took a while as he had to mire his way through Ed's handwriting, which was barely legible) he realized just how lucky the kid had been that he hadn't found any leads. Those that were sent after this man that found something of use usually didn't return. That was about the time Roy hit the ceiling, leaping from his chair so it was thrown to the floor and was ready to go set whoever had sent a teen just two weeks of being in the military on very final flames. It took Riza's combined use of her gun and sense of reason to calm him down enough to keep him from setting anything (or anyone) on fire. That hadn't stopped him from seething for another twenty minutes and it didn't help that Riza seemed to share some of his ire on Ed's behalf. The kid was smart and strong, that much was true, but some of the Alchemists that have already been brutally killed were some of the strongest in the ranks.

Now that Scar was in Central, they were all in danger. It was strange to think about for some reason, as if something had changed. Roy wasn't afraid for himself. He never had been and he had been on this case for months, having seen all the grisly corpses that came along with it. He was confident in his own skills and those of his subordinates. It was that there _was_ fear that was strange. The images of the bodies, their insides splattered around them haunted him, superimposing over Ed's face sent horrified chills down his spine. It was irrational and powerful. The need to keep the blond as far away from this danger as possible nearly choked him.

"Where in Central was he spotted?" Roy asked quietly, as their explanation finally spun to a halt, having once again settled behind his desk, elbows on the top and his folded hands pressed against his lips. Hughes leaned against the back of the couch across from him and Riza had settled into it, a frown marring her forehead. Ed stood pressed against the book shelves as if trying to take comfort in the quiet leather bound words ensconced there and Roy noticed the look on his face was less worried and more calculating. Should he be worried about that?

"My source said he was heading through the park on Eleventh, headed toward midtown," said Hughes quietly, his normally smiling face sober. It was hard to conjure a smile when a man who had killed over thirty four alchemists in the bloodiest way possible was in their city, hunting down more victims. Roy resisted the urge to chew on his bottom lip, opting to run his fingers through his hair.

"How long ago?" he asked, then, finding his chair had become confining, pushed it back and stood, facing the window, the wheels in his mind turning. They couldn't just go running around Central searching for someone that had alluded them for almost a year. Perhaps it was time to contact some of his own sources.

"About twenty minutes ago. I came right here after I received the report," Hughes was answering, voice flat. Which meant he was as troubled as Roy was. There was movement by the book shelves and Roy glanced at Ed, who was now scowling fiercely as if he was trying to remember something.

"Did…did you say midtown? The park…park on elev…" there was a pause in which the teen's face lost every ounce of color and his eyes darted up to capture Roy's, yellow eyes wide. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as if he suddenly didn't have enough moisture in his mouth, "How—how does he find his victims, this Scar?" he asked, his voice hushed. Roy turned to him fully, not liking the look on his face. The room was suddenly completely silent and Roy shared a swift look with Hughes, whose expression was dark. Roy looked back at Ed.

"We think he can sense alchemy on a person, as if it leaves a mark or a scent on them," he said slowly and for a second, he thought Ed was going to pass out as his skin turned grey and the metal hand was pressed against the shelves behind him, the wood creaking. For a second, the blonde's mouth opened, as if he wanted to scream. Instead, he slowly extracted himself from the shelf and met Roy's eyes with his own terrified ones a second time.

"Al," he breathed, "That park…it's around the block…Al…he's an alchemist too…" It was amazing how fast the kid could move when he put his mind to it. One minute he was just standing there, looking ready to faint then he was gone, slamming from the office, uneven footsteps pounding from the outer office and down the hall. Without a second thought and barely a glance at the other two shocked officers, Roy tore after him. He would not let Ed face Scar if he could help it. He refused to accept that he couldn't stop the teen in time.

* * *

Ed

Al…Alphonse…

The name had become a mantra in his mind that he repeated over and over to the pounding beat of his footsteps. Anything that could be done to get him to his bother's side, he did, including using roof tops and alchemy and to hell with who saw. Nothing mattered but that Al was safe and Ed would tear apart Central to see that he was.

Breath labored in his lungs as he ran and ran…

* * *

Al

The feeling of being watched wasn't one Al was familiar with but he none the less knew what it was when he encountered it. A block from home the feeling became too strong to ignore and he slowed his steps, eyes sweeping the street. At first he wasn't nervous but it would be a bad idea to lead someone to the apartment if the feeling was more than just his imagination as he was hoping it was. He chided himself for a moment as he thought about turning around as he felt foolish and decidedly paranoid, something he had never been before. He had taken the same training his brother had in hand to hand combat and where Ed was good and could drop just about anyone but the toughest opponents in a matter of seconds, Al was better.

Yet despite his confidence in his abilities the feeling he was getting now was enough to raise the hair on the back of his neck. He paused on the side walk only a few buildings down from the apartment and looked around. He wanted very badly for this to be his imagination, that his feeling earlier about the tall stranger with the oddly shaped scar was just causing some sort of paranoia but the chills crawling over his skin. Al shifted his back pack nervously on his shoulder, wishing he had taken the bus home like he usually did.

An errant footstep to his left had him whirling around and his heart sunk to his knees. Why oh why didn't he take the bus today? Out the shadows of a short ally between two apartment buildings stepped the reason for his sudden dread and he recognized him immediately.

The man with the x-shaped scar.

Al was looking for an exit but there was nowhere to run. A fence was at his back and to the right and the man looked more than capable to cut off any escape he might have attempted. He squared his stance and faced the man, seeing red eyes glittering behind dark sunglasses. This man is from Ishval?!

"You are an alchemist," it wasn't a question and Al could feel himself paling. How did this man know he did alchemy? His mind was racing, trying to find a way out but he forced himself not to show anything. So he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not an alchemist," Al responded, which was true in a sense. The little alchemy that he could do didn't make him anywhere near an Alchemist. What he wanted to know was why this man was so concerned with that? Did it have something to do with the war? It was the most probable conclusion he reasoned. He recalled what Ed had told him those couple of weeks ago, about the war with Ishval and Amertis's weapon of choice being alchemy.

Thos red eyes glittered in a way Al didn't like and he could almost feel the ill-intent rolling from this tall stranger in waves. The hard, scarred face gave nothing away as they watched one another.

"I can sense it on you, the stench of this country's evil," the man said, voice dispassionate, "It is faint but you are still tainted. Justice must be served, in the name of God," Al's mouth went dry at those words and his eyes were drawn to the man's arms as a large hand pulled back the right sleeve of the jacket he wore, baring an intricate pattern tattooed into the dark skin. It was alchemy. There was no mistaking it. Terror bolted through Al but he had the presence of mind to dodge, tucking himself into a tight roll as the man lunged at him, eyes changing, burning, hate scorching the air.

He barely regained his footing when the sidewalk crumbled under him, and again his just managed to leap away in time.

The fight didn't last long as Al had never seen the kind of alchemy that the Ishavalite was using before and he didn't know how to defend against it. Rather than creating, it destroyed, something he hadn't known was even possible but it _was_ alchemy, breaking apart everything it touched with red light. It threw Al off balance as he tried to avoid the whipping lines of destruction that arched at him. He didn't need to be told that getting hit with the red light would result in rather graphic pain.

It happened as he was swerving to avoid falling bricks from a building that was brought down by the strange alchemy. He wasn't quick enough and had to spin while kicking at a particularly well aimed piece of rubble as it careened at his head. Using his momentum, he spun again to face his opponent only to find the man gone, the place where he had been standing just an empty expanse of rubble. The very air around him seemed to still as he swung his eyes around the street.

Air supply was cut off as a large hand wrapped around his throat and he was being swept off his feet and thrown bodily to the ground. The sensation of being lifted from his feet and forced into the concrete knocked the wind out of his lungs, leaving his gasping like a fish on land.

Red eyes stared into his, glittering with cold, dispassionate hate. With an effort, he dragged in a gasp of air.

"Why?" he breathed and the hand tightened around his throat, cutting off any other means of breathing. He could feel a building of something, something close to alchemical energy but it felt rotten, damaged. It didn't really matter at this point as he wouldn't be staying conscious for much longer unless the vise around his neck loosened.

"This is justice. For all the ones that those like you have murdered…this is the will of God…"

Red flames licked up the man's free arm, the one with the swirling tattoos and it ignited a fire of fear in Al. He knew if that light touched him, worked through his body, he would end up like the sidewalks that had been so unceremoniously torn apart. It was useless to struggle. He no longer had enough energy to put up enough fight to dislodge the fingers. Red light reflected in red eyes and all he could do was watch as the glowing palm was pressed against his chest.

Mesmerized by the red light as it strengthened, the power begining to ripple through his body, disrupting first the smaller blood vessels then working its way deeper, scorching through his skin.

If only he could have lived just a little longer to tell Winry he loved her. If only he could say goodbye to Ed.

He could feel his body relaxing as the pain began to set in and warmth began to flood down the sides of his face.

He wasn't ready to die…

* * *

Ed

He whipped around the last corner, heart nearly bursting in his chest and for a moment, he thought he hadn't made it in time.

The closest half of the street was churned to rubble, sidewalks and even a couple of nearby buildings missing chunks. With all the destruction, he almost missed the hunched figure of a man in a tan overcoat bending over something, surrounded by sick-making red light very similar to alchemy. It made Ed pause for a moment in confusion. Then he was the blond hair, so similar to his, short strands caught on broken shards of concrete.

Suddenly he couldn't move fast enough. With the image of his brother's prone body under the stranger's, covering in a deadly red light, he slammed his hands together and lengthened his automail into a shining blade, rushing forward with his heart in his throat. He barely had enough time to register how the man whipped around to fix him with a startling red gaze before he was slamming into the broad back, sending the man sprawling. Ed skidded to a halt, blood pounding in his ears, making his vision hazy, his feet straddling his brother's shoulders. So still. He was so still. The crimson that surrounded his motionless body made Ed's heart freeze.

The man stood slowly, fixing him with a scarlet stare and Ed felt a stab of recognition. The x-shaped scar stood out vividly against the brown skin and there was no mistaking who this was. The renewed fury building behind his eyes blocked out the sound of a car skidding to a halt somewhere behind him and hurried orders shouted in a familiar voice. He didn't care. If Al was dead, nothing else would ever matter again. He faced the sure death in the cold red eyes of the man known as Scar and knew that if he was going to die today, he was taking the man with him.

"HE WASN'T AN ALCHEMIST, YOU CREEP!!!" Ed screamed and in the second in which surprise flickered on the hardened face, he launched himself at the man. He didn't hear Roy's warning cry behind him or the arrival of three more vehicles. He knew nothing but the red eyes and the scar and that Al wasn't moving as his body slammed into the large man again, bringing his automail down, opening a shallow cut along one broad shoulder. He hit and they rolled for a moment before breaking apart, Ed leaping to his feet wanting nothing more than to tear this man part. Scar was already on his feet, watching Ed warily now as the short teen crouched defensively, his own body between Scar and his brother.

It was the soft, familiar voice that brought him from the red haze and back to some semblance of sanity.

"Ed? Brother…" it was a mere breath of a sound, nearly escaping like an elusive breeze but his ears captured the sound and ate it hungrily. All of his focus turned, away from the hate and to the relief at the stirring figure on the ground that was his younger brother.

"Al…" The flames that burst up in front of him caught him by surprise as was the startled,

"Ed! NO!" and he turned to see roaring flames forcing Scar back from where he had seen it fit to attack Ed while his attention was diverted. He caught the man's stare then, the red gaze reflecting the snapping flames that warmed the front of Ed's body. The sweat that popped out on his forehead was a gratifying feeling. The look in those eyes held a promise and he returned it with a challenge of his own before the man turned and disappeared like a shard of smoke on a violent wind.

Ed blinked for a minute as the flames dropped abruptly then he was turning and sprinting back to his brother, skidding on his knees in the rubble to reach Al, ridding himself of the blade on his automail almost absently.

"AL! Alphonse, I'm here, it's Ed," he fought the bile at the back of his throat and the burning at the back of his eyes at the sight of his brother's chest covered in blood and dark bruises already beginning to circle his neck. But he was breathing and his amber eyes sought Ed's, the gaze weak but unwavering. With as much care as possible, Ed slipped his hand under his brother's head and lifted it up so it rested on his lap. He could see Al trying to smile, relief evident on his face. He was sick on adrenaline and relief and it was all he could do not to bawl against Al's shoulder.

"Ed…I'm…I'm sorry…I n—never saw—" Ed shook his head, fingers busy trying to unbutton the remains of Al's shirt so he could see the extent of the damage.

"Shh, don't talk. You're going to be fine. I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to run to get here," he was babbling but he couldn't seem to stop and it took everything he had to not burst into tears at the sight of his brother's broad chest. It looked like someone had gone to it with a meat grinder. His hands shook as he swallowed then swallowed again, grief and guilt welling up within his own chest to choke him.

"Brother…" it was a whisper and he watched as Al slid into the comfort of unconsciousness. He was still breathing, as was evident with the rise and fall of his abdomen but that wasn't enough. He had allowed this to happen. What were the chances that he go after this very man the night before only for him to find his brother and do…_this_…

Then he was choking, the breath begin strangled from his body as the overwhelming emotion flooded his slight body so that he was bent over Al, hands pressed against the mess of his brother's chest and sobs wracking at him, salty tears running into the raw wounds below him. His fault. Al had almost been killed and it was all his fault. How could he ever forgive himself?

Warm hands were on his shoulders then, pulling him up and away from Al's bloody figure. A warmth at his back eased the choking feeling somewhat but he could seem to stem the tears that fell freely down his face.

"It's going to be alright. An ambulance is on its way. Let Hughes stop the bleeding," The soft words uttered gently in his ear made sense but he couldn't bring himself to lever up off his knees and he watched with detached interest as the tall, dark haired Lt. moved in and began to expertly tear up what remained of Al's shirt to press against the choppy flesh to staunch the sluggish flow of blood. Already he could hear the wailing sirens that signaled hope was on the way. There was a tugging at Ed's elbow and he allowed himself to be dragged to his feet after brushing his bloody fingers against Al's pale face.

"Stay with me," he whispered and tore his eyes from the scene so the Colonel could pull him to a piece of curb that hadn't been destroyed to promptly sit him down again. He looked at the man was he sat down next to the teen, pale face set and dark hair falling jaggedly over his forehead. An emotion that Ed didn't recognize made his dark eyes bright.

"I'm sorry—" he began but was cut off with a sharp gesture from Roy.

"Don't. It's okay. Just…don't do something like that again," he could tell the Colonel was relived and he realized the man had saved his life. Suddenly that light that was burning in the black eyes made sense. It made his already aching heart restrict and he turned away when Hawkeye approached then, soliciting Roy's attention with the news that Scar had vanished without a trace but she would tighten security around the area and keep up a sweep of the city.

"Thank you, Lt.," was Roy's soft reply. Ed thought absently that he really liked the way the older man talked, his eyes taking in the sticky blood that covered his fingers and dripped to the broken ground. This was Al's blood. Al, who had been nearly killed because he had been ignorant, careless. What a fool he was.

Ed was startled as a warm hand slipped around the back of his neck, under his hair that was falling out of its braid and gently requesting that he turn to face the Colonel. The cool plastic rim of a water bottle was pressed against his lips, water sliding against the seam of his mouth, begging for entrance. Dark eyes held his as he looked up in surprise.

"Drink this," was the soft command and he complied, letting the man tip the bottle for the water spill into his mouth. He managed a couple of sips before bringing his hand up to cover Roy's, telling him enough. The warmth of the touch flooded through him as fleeting as it was and then he was stuck, staring at the dark haired man as he took both of Ed's hands and spread them out in front of the blond before pouring the rest of the water over Ed's hands. Mesmerized, the teen could only watch as Roy pulled off his gloves and used his sleeve to wipe the blood from Ed's hands, working the material carefully over the joints of his automail.

"You're going to ruin your jacket," Ed heard himself saying, still feeling detached and trying to suppress shivers at the gentle fingers working over his own. The dark eyes cut up to met his own briefly and he didn't miss the tugging at the corners of the curved lips before the Colonel returned to what he was doing.

"I have another one," was the light response and Ed felt he might have smiled if it was in him. The feeling was gone quickly, though, as the wailing sirens approached, assaulting him, reminding him.

"Thank you," he choked out then, his eyes on those graceful hands watching blood staining blue material, "For saving my life," those wonderful hands paused in their ministrations and he looked up again to be caught in twin pools of black fire.

"Please, don't do that again. Don't make me feel like that again," the whisper was harsh, dark, the shadows threatening to swallow him whole. What wasn't being said suddenly slammed down between them, stealing Ed's breath until he felt his bones were crumbling under the knee weakening force of black flames.

Then the ambulance was there, the EMTs carefully lifting Al's body onto a stretcher and putting it into the back of the boxy vehicle. Ed detracted himself from Roy's touch then, barely able to think straight enough to tell them he was Al's brother and he would be riding with him to the hospital. The fire raging in his mind made it difficult to bring forth coherent thought and he was grateful the medic that climbed in the back with them was silent most of the ride, his attention taken with tending with his brother's wounds.

The last thing Ed saw before the metal doors were slammed closed was Hughes, up his elbows in blood, a questioning look fixed upon the Colonel and Roy, gaze locked with his own, eyes trying to covey something that struck deep within Ed. The emotion in the fire, he realized, was longing and it burned for him.

* * *

Roy

Roy stared after the ambulance as it pulled away, his heart in turmoil. The look on Ed's face right before the metal doors swung shut as the wide, yellow eyes sought his own had been screaming, terror and loneliness and uncertainty making Roy feel completely powerless. He hadn't felt so helpless in his entire life, even against hopeless odds with rain pouring from the sky. The moment when Ed had gotten distracted and had turned to look at the prone body of his brother on the ground, Roy thought for a moment that Scar was going to succeed in reaching the short blond with his alchemy but, luckily, Roy's fire had been quicker. He shuddered to think of the result if he had been too late, if he had hesitated even a second longer. He'd seen, quite graphically, what happened when that alchemy touched a human being. Had that happened to Ed…the thought had him swallowing bile, memories of broken bodies once again overlaying wide golden eyes.

"Roy," the deep voice at his shoulder startled him and he chided himself for zoning out while they were supposed to be in pursuit of a murderer. He turned sharply and caught the look in Hughes eyes that suggested a question, though in reference to what, he hadn't a clue.

"Yes, Lt. Colonel?" he asked, throwing the barrier up, hoping his friend got the hint that he didn't wish to answer any questions right then. Hughes gave him a hard look that he couldn't read, though he had seen it used often when the taller man was baffled about a particular case. It was never directed at him, though, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"You're giving yourself away, Colonel," was all Hughes said before turning away in search of something he could scrape the blood from his hands with. Roy sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair and went in search of his Lt., a steely determination firing within him. He _would_ catch this Scar and nothing like that would ever happen to Ed or his brother again.

**

Not a trace of a trail was found and after hours of fruitless scouring and trying to work around a rather uncooperative cleanup crew, Roy returned to Headquarters long after the sun had set with an insistent stabbing pain between his eyebrows and a babbling Hughes in his passenger seat. The man was rambling about his daughter again and Roy was glad for it for once. It meant he wasn't being grilled about whatever it was that had the other man looking so thoughtful earlier.

He pulled into the familiar parking lot under an orange street lamp whose sickly light reflected off the glossy black coat of his car as he shut the door. The lot was dark, only illuminated by a handful of orange lamps and just a handful of cars were left. They probably belonged to the suckers on night shift. He turned around to find Hughes leaning a hip against the side of the hood and fixing a shadowed stare at the Colonel, suddenly serious and his former dotting of his eleven year old daughter momentarily forgotten. Roy sighed. Well, apparently the man hadn't forgotten.

"So Edward Elric, huh?" Maes began and Roy could detect a smirk in his voice. Immediately on guard, Roy just gave him a sideways look.

"What about him?" he grated, not knowing where his friend was going with this. Hughes gave a slight, one sided shrug, feigning indifference as he studied his finger nails but Roy knew what he was doing and he wasn't going to fall for it. He braced himself because that kind of acting was usually followed by a rather unwelcome bomb.

"Nothing, really," here Roy snorted in disbelief but Hughes wasn't finished, "It's just, you know, I always took you for a ladies kind of guy, that's all," Roy gaped for a second, at a complete loss now and then he realized what the other man was saying and he could feel all the blood rush from his face, suddenly very glad for the shadows and shitty street lights. Had it really been that obvious? Hughes was watching the look on his friend's face carefully and the smile grew just a little bit, "Don't worry, only me and Riza have it figured out but if you're not careful, more people are going to start seeing things better left unseen," Roy blinked and when he felt the flush rising to his face, he nearly cursed out loud. Should it bother him that Riza figured it out too? Whatever _it_ was. It didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would, though he had known Riza for as long as he's known Hughes. It bothered him more hat he was blushing like an idiot. He hadn't blushed since he was in high school. What the hell was this? He was acting like a little school girl with a crush. How stupid, to be smitten with an eighteen year old boy which not only presented the obvious problems but he was his subordinate and should anything happen, it could get him and Ed court marshaled right out of the military and probably land him in jail, though hopefully Ed would have been a consenting party. That very thought made the blush blaze hotter across his face and he dropped his face into his hand with a heavy sigh.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he groaned, voice muffled and he heard Hughes shift and mirror his sigh.

"Well," the other began, sounding hesitant and Roy vaguely wondered if the particular subject was making Hughes uncomfortable. Probably not. The man could probably talk about anything and make it sound as if he was commenting on the weather. He'd always been like that and Roy was grateful for it, "First of all, does the kid feel the same way?" Roy lifted his head and looked at his friend who just showed him a bland expression in return.

"I have no idea. Probably not. I'm a guy, after all, and twice his age," but Hughes was giving him that mild smirk again.

"Don't count yourself short, Roy. I saw the way he was looking at you and I think it's safe to say there's something there," Roy's heart betrayed him. That statement shouldn't make him feel like bursting into laughter and burn out in his car at every light on his way home but it did. If it were anyone else but Hughes saying such, he would have scoffed in disbelief but Hughes wasn't in the Intel Department for nothing as Roy had never met anyone with the man's uncanny observational skills.

"Can I ask you something, though?" he sobered quickly at that question and when he nodded, Hughes ploughed on, "For you to be so infatuated with this kid, there must be something about him that caught your attention," Roy looked at Hughes in surprise and wondered at his friend's concern.

"Besides the fact that he's prettier than any woman I've ever seen?" the admission even took him by surprise but Hughes was giving him an impish grin and he realized he should have known his friend had seen that much already.

"I'm sure that's a plus but, yeah, besides that," so Roy thought about why, within the span of three weeks he had found himself completely caught up in a kid half his age and the same sex as himself. The smile that plastered itself on his face showed up of its own accord but he couldn't get rid of it the more he thought about Ed.

"I don't know. He's passionate and hot headed and so smart he would probably put you to shame," he almost laughed at the face Hughes made at him but settled for just shaking his head, "You don't meet too many women who can talk shop in one breath and then about the physics of alchemy in the next," Hughes chuckled.

"Well that much is true. Seriously though, Roy, he's not just any kid and you can get into some serious trouble. All I can tell you is, be careful," Roy caught the concern in the taller man's voice and heaved a weary sigh. Hughes rarely felt the need to remind him about his own well being but he supposed he wasn't the only one involved this time. Roy didn't have to be told twice.

"Thank you, Maes," he said with a sigh, "You headed home?" Hughes immediately dropped the serious face and adopted something more appropriate for a doting, besotted father.

"Of course! Time to go see my Elysia!" then he twirled on the spot. Yes, twirled. Sometimes Roy didn't understand his friend. He gave Hughes a half hearted wave and began walking towards the hulking building of headquarters, knowing that if he didn't at least bring his paperwork home and attempt to start it, subordinate or not, Riza would have his head.

"Oh, and Roy," The Colonel turned to look at his friend but could see nothing of the man but a shadow and an orange glow on Hughes's glasses from the street lights, "I have someone watching the Elric residence. I'll be notified if Scar shows up so don't do anything stupid, alright?" As if he would. He couldn't hold off Scar any more than any of the other alchemists that had fallen victim to the strange alchemy had. He gave his friend a curt nod and another sharp wave and strode away.

He had no desire to go home, though, scowling at the thought of the empty house, dark and unwelcoming, waiting for him. He was still anxious, a jittery, unsettling feeling working through him. While walking back to his car with an arm full of paperwork he really had no motivation to actually complete, he decided to go see Ed and his brother in his hospital and almost managed to convince himself that the desire to see the blond right then wasn't _completely_ without ulterior motive.

* * *

Dark violet eyes watched the two men in the parking lot part, one moving to his own car and the other, who he instantly decided to hate, into headquarters, face shadowed and giving nothing away. That was fine; he had heard all he needed to.

At first, he thought to go to the superiors with the information he had just overheard but that felt too much like tattling and in reality, the military didn't give a shit who was doing who as long as it never became public knowledge. That was fine. He wasn't out to tear down. He was out to destroy and a pretty blond alchemist and his dark haired Colonel were the targets.

Envy slipped away from under a broken street light and the maniacal grin glowed eerily in the shadows. His plans would take some time but the results would certainly be worth it.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Muuuhahahahaha! And the plot thickens...  
**_


	9. Undisclosed Desires

Nine

Roy

Finding the room Al was in was easy as he was the only civilian in the military hospital they had brought him to and Roy was quickly being pointed down a short, sterile hall way on the second floor hoping that the younger Elric boy was in better condition now than he had been when he'd last seen him.

He almost hesitated when he spotted the number 204 on the wall next to one of the doors, realizing he had no idea what to say to Ed. There really was no reason for him to even be there. The few times that he had interacted with Al, he had always been thinking about the blonde's older brother. Even now, that was the case. Roy shook his head, exasperated with himself. Al was probably not even awake yet anyway and while he hoped that Al was going to be alright, he had come to see Ed. Squaring his shoulders and telling himself there was nothing intimidating about a short blond teenager, abet a beautiful one he was infatuated with, he walked the last few steps to the door, stealing quietly into the room.

Al was indeed still asleep, his chest exposed to reveal the bandages wrapped that wrapped around his entire torso and up to his chin. A bandage was also tied tightly around his head and it struck Roy then how close the boy had come to dying that afternoon. If Ed had come any later, they would still be mopping Al's blood from the entire street. He swallowed thickly. Al was a good kid; he'd liked him the handful of times he had talked with the boy. Nobody deserved to go through something like this but it made him that much more angry when he thought of the boy's sweet disposition and his dedication to his brother. Roy gritted his teeth and turned his attention to the teen sitting in a chair next to the bed, half sprawled over his brother's legs, hair out of its normal braid and spread around his sleeping face which was relaxed and absurdly young looking. It was the hair that caught his attention. Shining gold strands caught on the rough material of the hospital blanket and he was struck with a sudden desire to see if the pale locks were as soft as they looked.

His body was moving without his permission, his breath stuck in his chest as he leaned down and his fingers slid discreetly into the blond mass, silken strands like water over his fingers. Momentarily, he lost himself in the sensation just drinking in the way the hair flowed back to the bed like it was made of liquid and his hand tingled at the silky touch. It was the sigh to his left that made him jerk back and swivel his head so he was caught in amused amber pools. Al had woken up.

"Hey, Colonel," Al's lips were curled in a little smile but it seemed he wasn't going to say anything about what he had seen, to Roy's immense relief. That didn't stop a flustered blush to paint itself faintly over his pale cheekbones and he forced himself not to clear his throat in embarrassment.

"How are you feeling, Alphonse?" he asked, turning his attention to the taller boy, watching him calmly. It amazed him how self possessed the younger Elric was and Roy again found himself wondering about the teens' past. Now Al was glancing down at his chest and making a face, examining the wrappings with some interest.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," the dark gold gaze turned to him then and Roy cringed at the look on the handsome face, "I'm really lucky, aren't I? To be alive, I mean," to which Roy sighed and pulled up the other chair in the room up next to the where Ed was fast asleep and plopped into it.

"I won't pretend that if your brother hadn't gotten there when he did, you wouldn't be here right now," he responded quietly, "Ed saved your life, getting there when he did," Al looked away, his face several degrees paler than usual, eyes resting on his brother's face that was pillowed on his knees. Roy waited patiently as the younger Elric absorbed the fact that he had just narrowly escaped death. Finally, after a long moment of silence, the tall blond turned back and gave Roy a long, shadowed look.

"Will he come back, you think? The Isvalite?" Roy blinked then frowned. So Al knew. Roy leaned back in his chair and regarded the direct stare with his own dark gaze.

"He attacks alchemists. The problem is that we don't really know how he's getting his information and thus we don't know what his real motive is, except revenge, which is difficult to predict," he paused as Al's dropped to the blanket, plucking at it with unsteady fingers.

"He said that God sent him," he said softly and Roy let out a surprised huff of air. Great. That just made the man even more unpredictable. He was fairly certain that if this was a religious kick, he'd be back to finish what he started. Al must have seen Roy's already pale face lose what little color it held because the teen swallowed dryly and the Colonel was left at a loss as a sudden need to comfort the boy rose up in him and nearly choked him. He just couldn't find the words.

"He'll be back for us, won't he?" the amber eyes honed in on Roy's face and he couldn't find it in himself to lie.

"You're in a military hospital so you should be safe here, I will request having a third guard assigned to this floor…" they both knew that it would be insufficient if the need for the third guard arose but all the same, it seemed to ease some of the tension that had been etched on Al's face. Amber eyes suddenly turned pleading turned on Roy then.

"Please, take care of Ed. He's hot headed and I'm worried he'll do something stupid. If he should do anything, I mean, if anything should happen—" Roy held up his hand to stem the worried onslaught of words, somewhat impressed that even as injured as he was, Al was still more concerned for Ed's well being.

"Don't worry, Alphonse, I'll make sure nothing happens to Ed," ever. He didn't say the last word aloud but it strummed through his veins and he couldn't help but look at the still-sleeping face of the older Elric. When he looked back, Al had already closed his eyes again, looking as if he aged ten years in seconds.

"I know, Colonel," the boy whispered and was asleep the next moment, leaving Roy to wonder how much the boy _did_ know. Probably more than he'd like him to as he'd seen the Colonel running his fingers through Ed's hair. Roy sighed, slouching in his chair and scrubbed his face with one hand. The ponderings of a warm shower and losing himself in his bed seemed like such a welcoming notion, he almost leveled himself to his feet and left but he caught a glimpse of Ed's face and stilled in the chair.

What a fool he was, to have allowed himself to fall so deep for someone he had barely known for more than a month. He wasn't in love with the boy yet but he was getting close. He settled back into the chair and cross his legs with a sigh. Ed couldn't be left alone watching over his brother. Roy doubted that he could convince the boy to leave but thinking about the blond living in the hospital by himself while Al healed made his heart clench painfully

Dark bangs fell over his face as he propped one elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his elbow in the palm of his hand, eyes fixed on the beautiful face of a sleeping Ed. He took in the thick gold eyelashes brushing against tan cheeks and the way an errant strand was caught up in the gentle pull and push of the teen's breathing. The full lips were parted gently and he could feel the pull himself, drawn towards the boy even without moving his body. How would it be, (here the thought slipped past his guards) to touch that soft skin again as the memory still made him shiver and how would it taste to capture those lips with his own. Despite how Roy knew he shouldn't be entertaining such thoughts about the blond, as he sat there, eyes growing heavy as the affects of the day set in, he just couldn't bring himself to care. The last thought on his mind as Roy slipped reluctantly into the seductive arms of sleep was how wonderful it would be to run his fingers through the sunny strands of Ed's hair while the boy was awake and watching him with those beautiful yellow eyes. Even in his dreams, the memory of Ed's smile was breathtaking.

* * *

Ed

Awareness came to him in lapping waves, fragments of thoughts slowly becoming more coherent until he was finally able to crack his eyelids open. A wide expanse of soft blue appeared before his eyes and he blinked a few times to bring his gaze into focus. Only the blue never focused so with a groan, he lifted himself into a sitting position, taking in the bed that had become his pillow and the reason why his neck protested when he tried to turn it a certain way. For a moment he gazed at the occupant of the bed he'd been sleeping on, his brother's face quiet in sleep. The sight of the bandages reminded him all over again at how close he had been to losing his brother. Again. As though he was likely to forget. Al looked tried even as he slept, dark shadows under his closed eyes. Ed ran distracted fingers through his hair, frowning and clenching his teeth, somewhat annoyed that his hair was loose but not caring enough to put it back up. The sight of his brother weighed on him too much. He had promised he would never let anything happen to Al all those years ago but here he was, in the hospital because he had nearly been torn to shreds and Ed had nearly not made it in time. Again. Guilt washed over him in battering waves as he stared at his brother's face, fury at himself nearly choking him.

A soft sigh to his right startled him and he turned quickly to find none other than Colonel Mustang slouched in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs next to him, head tipped back against the back of the chair, fast asleep. Ed stared. What the hell was he doing here? And why hadn't he woken up when the man came in? The older man had his arms crossed over his chest and his legs were spread out in front of him, disappearing under the hospital bed. His dark hair fell against the chair back and his mouth was open, warm breath sighing past his parted lips. Ed couldn't stop staring. The man was actually _cute_ like that and while Ed had never once thought that word would ever apply to the Colonel, there was no other word to call him as Ed watched him sleep.

Disturbed more than he liked to admit by the direction his thoughts had turned, he extracted himself from his chair and quietly made his way around Roy's chair, taking care not to wake him. They had all had a long day and while it was a mystery why the man was asleep in his brother's hospital room rather than in his own bed, Ed still felt bad waking him up. He made his way out of the room, straightening out his hair with his fingers as he did so and into hall, aiming for the waiting area and something warm to drink. Thankfully the cappuccino machine also had a hot chocolate option because he really didn't feel like choking down anything that tasted even remotely like coffee. The rich smell of chocolate washed over him as the thin stream of brown liquid flowed from the machine and his stomach twinged painfully, reminding him he had once again gone a whole day without eating.

Ed walked back to the room sipping his steaming drink, not caring that he was scalding his tongue in the process and cradling a second cup against his chest for the sleeping Colonel. Ed somehow thought that the man probably preferred coffee but the hot chocolate was surprisingly good and he felt a little bad going back to the room with nothing for Roy.

Neither Al nor Roy had moved when he walked back into the room, the dark haired man still looking annoyingly irresistible tilted back in his chair the way he was. Ed sighed and placed the second cup of steaming chocolate on a table next to the bed and just leaned his hip against the bed, waiting for who knows how long for someone to wake up.

Roy must have smelt the hot chocolate because it was only a minute later that he was uttering a sigh, making Ed turn to look at him so he caught the sharp intake of breath as the man came to sharply, jerking upright in his seat with a comical groggily surprised look on his face. The dark eyes blinked away sleep a couple of times as he caught he bearings then the Roy was looking at Ed, who realized belatedly is hair was still spread around his shoulders and just offered a grin to the man.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?" he teased before taking a sip of the wonderfully hot chocolate, loving the discomfited glare he was receiving from the Colonel. The dark haired man ran distracted fingers through his shaggy locks and then yawned. Amused, Ed watched, eyes following the strong hands as they tugged the uniform jacket back into some sort of neatness. The blond gestured to the extra cup steaming on the table near Roy's elbow. "I hope you like hot chocolate because I got you some," the older man looked at the cup in surprise then offered Ed a small, grateful smile.

"That's fine, thank you," the smooth voiced was still husky from sleep and Ed had to consciously loosen his grip on his cup unless he crush it when the sudden thought that he _really_ liked the way Roy sounded upon waking interjected itself into the forefront of his mind. Roy took a careful sip from his cup, steam momentarily obscuring his features. "Are you okay?" the worried question took Ed off guard and he blinked a few moments, cradling his half empty cup to his chest before answering.

"I'm fine," he said then finished off the cooling chocolate in a few quick gulps, avoiding the dark gaze he knew was searching his profile. There was a short silence in which Roy sipped from his cup, watching Ed carefully and Ed stared down at his brother's sleeping face, guilt threatening to rise again. Then there was a sharp movement as Roy as he stood from his chair and stepped closer to Ed, who swiveled around to look at him. The man looked calm, composed but his eyes looked a little uncertain.

"I spoke to your brother earlier and I think it would be best if you stayed with me. At least until Al is better. Scar knows your face. I don't like the idea of you being by yourself. We're scouring the city but as of yet, there's been no sightings," The suggestion threw Ed off guard and he didn't like the way his heart sped up as he stared at the Colonel, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"But, I was just going to stay here with Al and—" he was cut off by a weak tug on his sleeve and a soft,

"Brother," and he whipped around to find his younger brother gazing up at him past the dark bruises around his eyes. He looked completely exhausted but his lips were pressed into a thin line of determination that Ed recognized as futile to argue against. He turned to make a fuss over his brother in hopes that the younger boy would give in and relent to the much need sleep, muttering,

"You should be sleeping, Al," only to have his wrist caught by Al in a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm fine here by myself. It's probably the safest place in Central for me to be. You should go get some sleep," Even though he knew he couldn't win this argument, he felt it was necessary to try.

"I can just sleep on the couch in the waiting room," he protested but the furious glare he received cut off whatever else he might had said abruptly.

"Ed, shut up and go get some sleep. I'll feel better if you weren't alone," Ed looked from Al to Roy, still considering debating it but when his swung his eyes back to his brother, he slumped in defeat. When Al said his name, he usually meant business, though he couldn't really do much being bed ridden. The other teen was right, though. He would be safer with Roy, though it would probably be awkward as hell. Ed sighed and ran distracted fingers through disorderly gold strands.

"Fine. Just…get better, okay?" he mumbled and glared at the look of triumph that washed over his brother's face, hating it that he'd agreed to this. Well, he wanted to hate it but the thought of sleeping at Roy's house sounded more than good. He _did_ hate that it sounded so appealing. He was looked up in time to see Roy give his brother a slight nod, as if this was all planned already. Irrationally annoyed, Ed stepped back from the bed with a huff.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Al. Get some sleep," and without acknowledging the Colonel, swept from the room, not really caring if the man followed or not. He felt kind of guilty as Al called after him, laughter thick in his voice,

"You too, brother!" Ed expelled a huff of air and only stomped down to the end of the hall before stopping to wait for Roy, propping his shoulder on the wall next to the elevator doors and scowling darkly. He knew he probably looked like a sulking child but at the moment he didn't care. At least he didn't look nervous because he was more that than sulky and he didn't want anyone, especially the darkly sexy Colonel that was striding down the hall towards him now to know that. Even while the idea of staying at Roy's was extremely appealing, it terrified him at the same time, in a stomach lurching, mouth drying kind of way. Roy was his _crush_ (Ed winced inwardly at that word because it sounded so…_teenage_ but then again, he was a teenager) and the thought of staying at his house made the butterflies morph into angry cats trying to claw themselves free up his throat.

Roy stopped in front of him and gave him that smirk that always seemed to make Ed's knees go weak, which he covered up with a glare of his own.

"Why do you look so smug, you bastard?" he snarled as the older man punched the down button for the elevator and then stepped back to eye Ed with his ever widening smirk. He gave a casual shrug and Ed realized he wasn't sure he liked that gleam in those dark eyes.

"I just like the way you look with your hair down, that's all," Well, Ed certainly wasn't expecting _that_. He was left speechless, his mouth opening but there were no words ready so he just shut it again with a click of his teeth, probably looking like the world's biggest idiot. Blinking rapidly, trying to figure out if he had heard the Colonel correctly but when he turned to look at the other man, who was already stepping on to the elevator that he hadn't heard open next to him, he just saw a small, secret smile on the Colonel's face that offered nothing. Thoroughly confused, he absently followed the taller man onto the elevator, doors sliding shut behind him, closing him in with a handsome Colonel and his own confusion.

What he couldn't figure out was why Roy had said that. It was obviously meant to mess with Ed's head, which was working by the way because it was the most arbitrary comment ever to be directed in his direction but it made that nervousness rage hotter, turning him incoherent and at a loss. He followed Roy in silence, mulling over the comment as they passed from the building and into the parking garage, where he spotted the sleek black corvette and walked to it, careful to remain behind the Colonel. The offhand comment gnawed at him so that even during the ride to a part of the city he'd only been to a handful of times he remained lost, brooding and missing the looks he kept getting from the Colonel. It was probably a good thing because the glances probably would have just confused him even more.

He wanted to hope that the comment meant what he thought it did but how could a man like Roy who was more than ten years his senior be attracted to a kid like him? He couldn't, that's how. But then why say what he said?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had stopped and Roy had parked his car until the driver's side door opened and a waft of cool night air washed over him with an amused prod from Roy.

"Earth to Ed," Ed jumped, startled then looked around, realizing that they were now parked in an unfamiliar garage and Roy was looking at him, somewhat concerned but he could see amusement beginning to win out. The older man made a vague gesture. "We're here," yup, he was laughing at him. Growling to himself, Ed extracted himself from the passenger seat and followed Roy in silence through a door in the garage and into a dark space of what he assumed was Roy's house.

There was movement to his right and with a little click, he was blinking in the sudden light of a semi-tidy laundry room and the sight of the Colonel leaning against the door post, pulling his boots off. He sighed and followed suit, dumping his own shoes next to Roy's, glad to see that the man wasn't a neat freak as there was still a pile of laundry waiting to be folded on the dryer and a couple pairs of shoes scattered around the floor. Roy ignored his scrutiny for walking from the room, turning lights on as he went. The blond watched the older man's back as it disappeared around the corner and collapsed against the door for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He was in Roy's _house_. It was almost surreal and he had no idea what to say or do or how to stop feeling so awkward and unbalanced. With a sigh and a swift swipe through his hair, he straightened and set off out of the room and into the small hallway in search of the dark haired Colonel.

The hallway emptied into a spacious kitchen and dining room, all the furnishings conservative and functional, leaving a lot of open space. The kitchen appliances were all a brushed silver and the table and chairs of dark wood with straight lines. The ceilings arched high above his head and the lighting fixture that hung over the dining table shone on the hard wood floors and the matching wood planks that covered the entirety of the walls and ceiling. The wood gave the space a warm, homey feeling that put Ed at ease a little bit as did the vase of dusky white roses on the table. Roy himself was nowhere to be found though there was a light on around the corner by the kitchen counter that he guessed led to the bedrooms so he walked in the opposite direction towards a dark room adjoining the dining room and flicked on the light.

If he wasn't so delighted with what he saw, he would have controlled the huge grin that spread across his face. Instead of a living room, Roy had a very comfortable and rather large private library. Two long windows were the only pieces of the wall that didn't have a shelf holding all different sizes of books and even the windows had cozy little seats under them. An over sized chair sat in one corner with a table laboring under at least twenty more leather bound volumes and a floor lamp that glowed brightly. A matching leather love seat sat snugly in another corner, its feet buried in a soft blue throw rug. Yellow eyes taking the warm comfort of the room, Ed realized he could see himself curled up in one of the plush window seats with one of the books spread open on his knees.

Entranced, he wandered along the walls, eagerly reading the titles that were crammed somewhat haphazardly on the wooden shelves. There were books on just about every subject, though mostly they were on alchemy, which wasn't all that surprising. He was brought up short when he reached a section tucked away in a corner near the chair, though. Here the genres had changed from informative and scientific to classics and novels. He browsed the titles, having heard of none of them as he really only read books that informed but he was intrigued and randomly pulled out a title that caught his attention. _Catch 22, _huh? He flipped through a couple pages, curious, eyes quickly scanning the worn and dog eared pages.

He was curled up in the big, fluffy chair, legs tucked underneath him and his nose buried in the well read book when Roy finally reappeared. He was saying something as he appeared in the doorway but the sound itself remained distant as the printed words held Ed ensnared and it wasn't until the taller man was standing over him, clutching clothes to his chest and frowning down at Ed who was extracting himself from the story with an effort to blink owlishly up at the man. Roy had changed from his uniform into a comfortable looking pair of jeans and a neat, blue button down shirt, his feet bare on the carpet. It was then Ed realized he had never seen the man in anything else but his military uniform and his mouth went dry. Was it fair for anyone to look _that_ good?

"Huh?" he said rather unintelligibly to which Roy smirked down at him, words still swirling behind his eyes. The older man leaned down and freed a hand so he could tilt the book to see the title.

"Ah, found the good stuff, I see," his voice held that sexy smile he didn't wear nearly enough and Ed was momentarily distracted until he realized Roy was asking him something, "Any good so far?" Ed blinked again and tore his eyes away, no longer interested in the book in his lap.

"If good means long winded than yeah," he answered and was rewarded with Roy's deep laugh. The sound made his pulse jump and he forced himself to focus on the rough pages under his finger tips.

"That it is. Anyway, I'm going to make dinner, if you're interested and here's a change of clothes so you don't have to stay in that uniform all night," Ed had perked up at the mention of food and accepted the clothes gratefully, though he highly doubted they were going to fit. Roy was already walking from the room, his words floating to Ed as he walked away, "You want spaghetti and meatballs?" just the mention made the blonde's mouth water and he followed the Colonel from the room, enthusiasm obvious.

"That sounds awesome! I haven't eaten all day," the older man laughed as Ed plopped down at one of the stools at the counter to watch as Roy pulled out a pot and started on their dinner, his precise, graceful movements suggesting he was well practiced at operating a kitchen. They were quiet was Roy worked and Ed drank in everything the man did as he leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in the crook of his arm, plucking at the golden strands of his hair absently. He had come to the conclusion that while Roy certainly looked handsome and confident in his uniform he was almost untouchable, unattainable. Now he looked more human in his loose shirt and lord, Ed wanted to touch him.

"You know, you could go change. Those uniforms are not the most comfortable things in the world," Roy's voice jerked him from his thoughts and Ed smiled sheepishly as the dark eyes cut to him for a moment before they went back to the task of making the tomato sauce, "The bathroom's down the hall," Ed could feel his flush starting as he had been caught staring but as he slid off the stool and looked quickly at the Colonel again, he could have sworn he saw pink glowing faintly across what he could see of pale cheeks.

Now completely baffled, Ed found the bathroom down another short, tidy hallway, hugging the borrowed clothes to his chest. It was cute and small with just a sink and a toilet and besides the blue towels and wall color, it was once again bare and simple except for a small little corner shelf by the sink that held another vase and a single dark purple iris. Ed looked at it askance as he dumped the armful of clothes to the floor and shut the door. What was with Roy and flowers?

Surprisingly enough, the clothes almost fit him perfectly even if they were a little worn and he wondered at them. Surely any of Roy's clothes would be much too big for him but the white t-shirt was even a little bit snug and he only had to roll the bottoms of the dark jeans once. The image on the mirror hanging over the sink was tried and ragged, a smudge of blood still on his neck near his ear and he ended up sticking his whole head into the sink, scrubbing at his hair. He watched the strands get caught in the water's little current, swirling around like little golden streamers. With a snort, he shut the water off and scrubbed at his head, feeling a little more refreshed before pulling his hair up into a pony tail with the band residing on his metal wrist.

Roy was just finishing setting the table when Ed walked back into the kitchen, his uniform folded under one arm and mouth watering at the smell of the meatballs and sauce hit him.

"Mmm, that smells _soo _good…" he almost groaned, making Roy laugh as the blond tip-toed to the stove and peered into one of the pots to see the red tomato sauce simmering away. Roy shooed him away good naturedly.

"I see the clothes fit," the taller man said off handedly as he stirred the sauce a few more times as Ed leaned against the counter again to watch him.

"Yeah, they do, thanks. They aren't yours, are they?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Though Ed really wouldn't mind if he _was _wearing Roy's clothes. The taller man gave him a perfunctory glance as he pulled the pot of sauce from the stove and walked it to the table to join the covered bowl of spaghetti and a basket of bread already waiting for them.

"They aren't mine," Roy said as Ed joined him at the table, both of them sitting and Ed wasted no time before dipping into the bread basket and tearing into a slice. Roy watched him in amusement while spooning some spaghetti into his plate.

"Oh?" it came out muffled around the mouthful of bread and Ed eagerly accepted the bowl of macaroni when Roy was finished and dumped almost half of what was left into his plate.

"They're some of Riza's old clothes, from when she used to stay over. I figured mine wouldn't fit you, as your—"he cut off at a warning glare from Ed, though even if Roy had said the dreaded words, the younger man wouldn't have been able to say much as his mouth was occupied with the best spaghetti and meatballs he had ever eaten. Surprised and slightly distracted, he swallowed and appraised Roy for a moment, who was twirling his fork in his own food, a small smile still on his face.

"This is really good!" Ed said and earned himself another amused look.

"You sound surprised," to which Ed just shrugged and happily ate a few more bites before the abandoned subject of the clothes came back to him. Trying to sound unconcerned, he asked the next question with his eyes on his plate and away from whatever he might find on Roy's face.

"Did you and the Lt. ever date?" Ed wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it wasn't the startled, choking laugh he received as an answer and he looked up to see Roy gulping from his water glass, face red. Why was that funny?

"Lord, no," The man finally choked out, looking strangled and amused, "I was having a hard time sleeping after the war and it was better if there was someone here, that's all," Ed blinked, seeing the shadow that had appeared behind the dark eyes still glittering in amusement. They didn't say anything for a long while as Ed became more interested in filling his empty stomach than anything else but once they were finishing, Roy mentioned something on some obscure subject Ed had read something on once and the conversation didn't slow for almost an hour and a half. It wasn't until Roy deliberately added a teasing note to something he was saying and Ed decided that the man was poking fun at his height did he decided to interrupt with a spectacular comeback (which was more like an incensed screech) but Roy just laughed it off and began clearing the table.

Ed dried the dishes as Roy washed them and they kept up an interesting back and forth of bantering as they did, jabbing and prodding with snide remarks and snapped retorts that were harmless and had suppressed laughter choking up in the back of Ed's throat. The light hearted teasing made him feel better than he had all week and he decided the easy smile that curled on Roy's lips was unbelievably sexy. He had to go and ruin it, though, as they were just outing the last of the plates away (well, Roy was as Ed had no idea where anything went) by succumbing to a jaw cracking yawn that the older man caught in the corner of his eyes and decided it was too good of a teasing opportunity to pass up.

"Is it past the little bean's bed time?" the man positively cooed and Ed glared fiercely.

"It's almost one. Its after any sane person's bed time," he snapped back, already fighting back another yawn. Though in reality, Ed usually went to bed after three every night, regardless of when he had to get up the next morning. Roy just laughed and closed the cabinet that housed the plates.

"Alright, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," Ed followed the taller man as he left the kitchen, turning off all the lights as he went.

"You have a nice place here," Ed said as the silence suddenly got uncomfortable, watching Roy as they ascended the stairs to the second floor past a dark room Ed hadn't seen and the front door. Roy looked at the shorter blond over his shoulder, catching Ed being distracted by the view of the part of Roy that was directly in front of him.

"Thank you. It gets the job done," he almost snorted at the offhanded appreciation but held it in, pulling himself up the rest of the stairs in silence. Gets the job done indeed. The place was more than three times as big as his own apartment and despite its simplicity, it was classy and reflective of everything that he thought of Roy. The second floor was strangely designed with just one room and then a second, smaller flight of stairs that branched off into two doors, probably a bathroom and another bedroom. Roy stopped at the first door on his right, flicking on the light and stepping back.

"I'm giving you a day off tomorrow," he started as Ed stopped on the other side of the door, eyes sweeping large guest room quickly. A huge queen bed was pushed against the far wall, covered in a dark comforter. The room was painted a deep, rich blue and all the furniture was the same dark wood as everything down stairs. There was a night stand next to the bed and a small, blank desk near the door. He took this all in a quick glance, taking note of the small round vase of violets on the desk top.

"A day off?" he asked with an enthusiastic smile, earning an arched eyebrow and smirk from Roy.

"Yeah, so you can spend it with your brother and you won't be so distracted at work," here Ed scowled but remained silent as it was a probably true comment, "I'll drive you to the hospital. I just have a few things to do at the office tomorrow and then we can go get some of your stuff from your place," and he's thoughtful too. Ed swallowed then plastered a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Colonel. I really appreciate this," the returned smile was much appreciated.

"You're very welcome, Edward. The bathroom is to your left up the stairs and I'm right down the hall if you need anything," Ed nodded and the taller man lifted his hand slightly as a good night before turning and walking up the hall. Ed watched him for a moment then blurted out what had been nagging at the back of his mind the entire night.

"Why do you have flowers in every room?" Roy stopped at the top of the small flight of stairs and turned to face the blond as he leaned against the door frame. His pale face was shadowed but Ed could seen him momentarily bite bottom lip, the first time he'd ever seen the older man drop that cloak of confidence he always seemed to wear. Another thing to add to the list of things he wanted to see Roy do again.

"I like flowers. They help with being alone. Goodnight, Ed," and he was gone, disappearing into the bathroom. Shaking himself, the blond slipped back into the borrowed bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. His heart ached as he thought about the look of Roy's face before he had turned; one of pain and bleak acceptance. He didn't know what it felt like to be so alone, as he had always had Al around but a place right where his heart beat steadily in his chest throbbed fiercely as he slowly stripped to his boxers and flicked the light off before crawling under the covers of the large, comfortable bed.

Fatigue settled over him almost immediately but his last thoughts were of that shadowed look in a set of dark, slanted eyes and what he could do to make it go away, too tired to care why he was so concerned with Roy's wellbeing. He succumbed to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow and everything else was forgotten as bliss swept over him.

**

_Darkness undulated around him, pulling at his limbs, his body until he didn't know what way was up. A voice was calling to him, pulling him towards something, something dark, something evil._

_The light hit him like a wall and there were hand's all over him, dragging him towards that gate, the one that was swinging open to the sound of hysterical laughter and his own screams. His arm and leg were being unraveled all over again and he was sobbing, begging, screaming but the gate was still opening and he couldn't escape…_

_Then the dream changed, shifted and he was no longer being dragged towards a towering gate that wanted to swallow his soul but was crouched in an unfamiliar street that was decimated and full of rubble and pools of stagnant blood. He looked down and realized his was crouching over a prone body, shattered and lifeless._

_Another look told him it was Al._

_He couldn't scream because he was being pinned by large, unforgiving hands that were surrounded by warped alchemy that wanted to tear his body apart and red eyes cornering him like a rat._

"_You cannot escape justice…" the voice whispered in his ear and he was choking on his screams…._

_

* * *

  
_

Roy

Screams interjected themselves into Roy's dreams and he struggled awake to find that he wasn't actually dreaming the sound and that it was coming from the room down the hall. Blinking himself awake and staring into the shadows of his bedroom, he woke up confused and tangled in his own bed sheets. For a moment there was pressing, and very loud silence and he almost breathed a sigh of relief that he was just dreaming when a husky, muffled cry came from down the hall, shattering the thick quiet so that it tinkled to the floor in jagged shards. Heart in his throat at the sudden intrusion of the silence he lay there for a moment longer, waiting for any more continuing cries. The next one that reached his ears from past his closed door was more like a choking sob followed by another shallow scream.

Without thinking, Roy was untangling himself from his bed and was out of his room and down the hall, not bothering with a light, following the broken sobs and cries to the guest bedroom and Ed. As quietly as he could, he turned the handle to the door and pushed it open to be swallowed by the thick shadows of the room and the throaty sobs of the blond teen tossing in the bed. Worried, Roy flicked the lights on to find Ed nearly invisible, tangled with the dark comforter as he was, one metal leg flashing in the light as he buried himself into the mattress with another distressing sob.

That was when Roy made a mistake. He should have known not to touch Ed while in the throes of a nightmare but the tears that were soaking the pillow and the gold, tangled hair falling across tightly shut eyes and Roy couldn't help but reach out and touch a bare, tan shoulder while calling the teen's name. At first it didn't seem to make an impression on Ed as he just turned his head away with a pained sob so Roy shook the warm shoulder, making his voice louder.

He did want Ed to wake up but he would have rathered the kid did so without giving Roy a face full of automail. For a second, pain nearly blinded him as the metal fist collided with his eye socket and he stumbled back from the bed, surprised hand pressed to his eye that was throbbing something awful. A pair of golden eye peered blurrily at him for a moment from a mess of sheets then they widened as Ed realized what had happened. Roy managed a grin past the throbbing in his face as the blond, now alarmed, attempted to extract himself from the bed.

"So kind of you to wake up. I thought for a second you were being attacked," he said, trying to sound amused around the returning concern. Ed, sliding from the bed and nearly falling flat when a particularly stubborn section of sheets wound around his ankle, ignored Roy's attempt at a joke and was standing in front of the taller man, tugging his hand from his face so he could see the extent of the damage.

"You idiot!" The boy ground out as he took hold of Roy's chin and tipped his head down so he could see the Colonel's eye clearly, which was watering something fierce. The blond was frowning and looked extremely guilty but that didn't stop him from berating the older man in an accusatory fashion, "Don't you know better than to wake someone up like that from a night mare? You're lucky I didn't get your nose because it would have broken," he was babbling but Roy wasn't really paying attention because the teen was only wearing a pair of rumpled boxers, exposing a lithe torso and the extent of the damage from under his automail. Scars stretched from where the automail arm was attached to what was left of the boy's shoulder, still looking raw and painful. Yet it didn't take away from the dangerous beauty that was Ed. Rather, it just added to the boy's appeal and Roy was by then completely distracted from Ed's angry muttering, barely noticing that the teen had stepped away from him and was asking him a question.

"What?" yeah, that was intelligent but Ed just let out an impatient huff.

"Ice. Do you have any ice?" Roy blinked, trying to clear his mind and ignore all that wonderful, tempting golden skin.

"Uh, yeah, in the freezer. I'll get i—" but Ed was already gone from the room, guilt written all over his face and Roy followed at a more leisurely pace out the bedroom door but instead of going down stairs, found his way half blind to the bathroom. He didn't really need to see though as the hallway remained dark and shadowed. Dreading what he would see, he flicked the bathroom light on and turned to the mirror behind him.

Amazingly enough, his eye was only just a little swollen and watery, the dark eye lashes spiked from leftover tears. He sighed as he pushed his hair back to get a better look as a bang from down stairs reached him, followed by some rather paint-peeling curses. Roy grinned to his reflection, realizing he would have prodded Ed awake all over again just to see the teen like this. Though he was very glad he wasn't going to get a black eye for Havoc and Riza to comment on the morning.

"Here, I got the ice," Roy jumped having not heard the younger man come up the stairs and he turned to have a make shift ice pack pressed gently to his sore eye and a pair of concerned yellow eyes looking up at him. The kid was still wonderfully undressed, the bathroom light glowing gently on firm muscle. Roy couldn't help the small smile that threatened; Ed was really cute like this. The ice wrapped in the cool towel felt good against sensitive skin and he reached up to replace Ed's smaller hand with his own. Only Ed didn't let go and he ended up just wrapping his fingers around the slender hand, the unexpected touch sending bolts of electric surprise down his arm. They were silent for a long moment in which the golden eyes fixed on his own single visible one, something unspoken but almost tangible passing between them. Then the warm, honeyed pools dropped to the floor and the hand slid out from under his so he was left holding the ice to his eye himself.

"I'm sorry I punched you. I'm not used to having anyone waking me up from…from…except Al," Roy frowned at the hesitation and with his free hand used the moved Ed had used on him earlier and took a firm hold in that pretty chin, tilting his face up so he could drown in gold again.

"It's fine, Ed. Do you get nightmares like that often?" he asked, warm skin soft under his finger tips. The full lips pulled down in a frown and Ed freed himself from the Colonel's grip gently.

"They used to be worse but now its just a couple times a month," there was an uneasy shrug of a metal shoulder and Roy wondered what horror this boy had been through to dream like that so often, "I'm used to them," then the eyes were on Roy again, studying, as if the former guilt had rendered Ed momentarily blind and the dark haired man realized belatedly that he wasn't wearing anything but pajama bottoms either. A questing finger brushed along his side and he felt the damaged skin there contract.

"Were did you get theses scars?" Ed asked, eyes curious and pitying and Roy wondered what the teen must be thinking at the sight of the ragged scars that looked very similar to Al's chest did right now, spanning almost the whole length of Roy's right side and disappearing under the waistband of his dark pants. He didn't move was Ed continued the touch, the look in his eyes never wavering.

"Ishval. Twelve years ago," it was shocking how much they were alike, with painful pasts and scars that carried the weight of troubled memories and painful dreams. Ed sighed and dropped his hand. He wasn't expecting anything in response and was a bit surprised at the appraising glace that roamed the rest of his torso before finding his eye again.

"Thank you. I should let you get some sleep," said the boy, turning away and Roy sighed, a little disappointed before pulling the ice from his eye and dropped the towel into the sink, the events of the night catching up with him leaving him slightly shaky nauseous from the sudden waking.

He was just curling back up in bed, trying to ignore the throbbing heat over his one eye that was slowly fading, the house once again dark and silent when there was a hesitant knock on his door. Roy blinked in surprise, halting all movement and he could just make out the shadow of a small, blond alchemist pushing his door open.

"Sorry…" came the soft, unsure whisper and Roy's heart leaped up into his throat when he realized what the boy was doing here. It was a bold move on Ed's part and while it was certainly welcome, he knew Ed didn't know that and it surprised Roy(pleasantly this time) that Ed seemed to feel the same way. The realization made a thrill shoot through him, hope snaring that the sharp pieces of his heart.

"Ed?" a small pause and he could hear a clink of metal as the boy fidgeted nervously.

"Would it be too weird if I stayed in here?" another jump of his pulse and he was both insanely glad and frustratingly annoyed with his giant king sized bed.

"Not at all," he responded and he heard more than saw the younger man slip into the room and close the door behind him before slowly approaching the bed.

"I understand if I'm imposing, I just—" Roy cut that short before it started.

"It's fine, Ed. You're not imposing," there was a little sigh and then he felt the bed dip as the teen slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you," it was whispered but it sounded less unsure and twenty times more grateful and Roy just uttered a soft good night in response as the blankets shifted. He lay on his side facing away from Ed, the presence on the other side of the bed solid and welcome.

He thought Ed being in his bed would be distracting, that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep with the boy he desired just out of reach and sharing his blankets but the comforting presence and the even, sighing breaths of another person asleep next to him lulled him into a peaceful sleep, thoughts of smooth, tan skin and shining yellow eyes fading as he did. Neither had a single nightmare the rest of the night.

**

Waking was slow and unusually easy, warmth suffusing his limbs as the sun beat in from the window over his bed. Morning was never so perfect and for a moment, he lay there, the last haze of sleep disappearing but unwilling to open his eyes, afraid that the unbearable warmth in the pit of his stomach might go away.

It couldn't last, though and he opened his eyes with a regretful sigh. Only there was a warm weight against his arm and chest that was making moving difficult. Roy blinked for a moment in confusion then looked down when an agonizing warm breath brushed across his shoulder.

Oh yes.

So he hadn't dreamed that Ed had crawled into his bed with him but he had been sure that they had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed. Yet here he was in the middle of the bed with Ed stretched out next to him, automail arm slung over his stomach and golden head using Roy's shoulder as a pillow. His face was rendered younger than his eighteen years and Roy stared at the softly parted lips and sharp, flushed cheekbones, realizing just how beautiful Ed really was.

Suddenly the warm, lithe body pressed against his became unbearable and Roy had to slide from his bed in a desperate attempt to get away lest he do something to the younger man he might regret, careful not to wake the sleeping blond.

Padding softly from his room to start his morning, the ache of desire between his thighs made him curse himself. If this is what having Ed in his house was going to do to him, this was going to be harder than he thought. Literally. Then the image of Ed's quiet, sleeping face pillowed on his shoulder interjected itself as he readied his shower and while a certain piece of his anatomy twitched painfully, he smiled to himself.

It was definitely worth it.

**_To be continued..._**

**Wow, so who saw that coming? haha XP anyway, me loves reveiws!!!! *hint hint*  
**


	10. Not so Lonely

Ten

Ed

Waking up in a bed not his own threw him off for a moment, the sun falling over dark sheets that smelled of someone else. Confusion faded quickly when he realized just _who_ the pillows his nose was currently pressed into smelled like, unable to swallow the sudden moan that escaped to be sucked in by the large room. Terrified that he would be found out, he lifted his head just to let out a relieved sigh upon finding himself alone in the giant bed.

For a long moment he lay under the comforter, breathing in the heady, musky scent that was Roy Mustang. It was then Ed realized this was the most comfortable he had been in a long time, the feel of soft sheets against his skin smooth and the warmth of the morning sun curling around him so that he was pretty sure he never wanted to move again. His hair caught on navy blue sheets, looking like spun lines of sunlight and he thought for a minute that his hair looked better on this bed then his own. Then he realized, all over again, whose bed he had slept in half the night and wished the obnoxiously large king sized bed would swallow him whole. Was he insane, crawling into bed with the Colonel!? What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Roy must think he was a baby, having a nightmare and then needed to find comfort by climbing into someone else's bed. Ed groaned. Maybe if he pressed his face deep enough in the pillow, he wouldn't have to think about it for much longer.

Even feathers and cotton filling his nose couldn't keep out the smell of cooking bacon so he pushed through his embarrassment and lifted himself onto his elbows, mouth watering and saw Roy's bedroom for the first time.

The space itself was huge, almost twice the size of the guest bedroom, with pale walls and a dark blue throw rug with dark wooden floors underneath. The monstrous bed took up almost all of the far end of the room and next to it was the opening to a large walk in closet. A huge picture window streamed morning light down onto the bed and three more windows were spaced evenly in the wall to his left, giving him a view of a small, neat yard and the edge of a wooden deck. Across the room from the bed were two steps and on the platform this created was a low, over stuffed couch and more ceiling high book shelves. Blushing fiercely, Ed realized this had just become his favorite room, though that may have been because it had Roy's bed in it but that was besides the point.

It took a little more prodding to get himself out of the bed, which, as he sat ensconced in its warmth, looked like it stretched forever. And it really was comfortable.

The stomach gnawing smell of sizzling bacon was his reminder that he really should get up so he slid regretfully from the covers, shivering as his single bare foot touched upon the cool wood. Roy had folded his borrowed clothes and they were piled neatly on a chest at the end of the bed. What threw him was the large vase of pink hydrangeas and he grinned at them, liking this unexpected quirk of Roy's.

There wasn't much he could really do without a tooth brush or a clean pair of boxers, but he made do and told himself he would brush his teeth twice and take a nice long shower once they got his stuff from his apartment. He settled for washing his face in the bathroom sink and pulled his long hair back into a French braid so it wouldn't fall out. A flash of his yellow eyes caught his attention as he was tying off his braid and he gave himself a long, level stare and wondered if Roy could ever see him more than just a teen aged subordinate with yellow eyes and a temper. The incredulousness stuck in his throat as he turned way and couldn't help but stick his tongue out at his reflection as he did.

The string attached to his stomach pulled him towards the source of the smell and he pounded pell-mell down the steps only to be brought up short when he caught sight of the room off the stairs he hadn't seen the night before. It was still shadowed as the shades were still drawn tight and the French doors leading into the room were shut but he still stood and gaped, wondering if he was seeing things.

It was a music room.

The room itself wasn't very big and was dominated by a black baby grand piano that was pushed catty-corner against the far wall. The bulky instrument was open as if recently played and there were sheets of music strewn on the shiny black surface, over flowing onto the floor. There was another one of those over stuffed couches against another wall (he was beginning to see a theme here) and a small table was pressed under the huge window that took up almost the entirety of the wall to the right. On the table, there was more sheet music and another one of those vases that were becoming a familiar sight with the darkest, richest red roses Ed had ever seen. Then he spotted the two guitars tucked in a corner and nearly hidden by the closed doors on their own stands and fell just a little bit more in love with the dark haired Colonel. One was a round, dark bodied acoustic and the other a sleek black electric guitar, complete with a small amplifier and a mess of cords.

The mental image of Roy rocking out on that guitar, amp up full blast and dark hair falling into his eyes made Ed's mouth go dry and a rush of heat shoot towards a part of his body that was best left unmentioned.

"Good morning," the sultry voice made him jump, turning to find Roy leaning on the wall behind him, looking resplendent in his uniform and sipping something from a steaming mug. _Cool bastard_, Ed thought but he felt like his heart was trying to climb up his tongue.

"Hey, um, I didn't know you played," he said as way of greeting, jerking his thumb at the room his had been caught standing in front of. Something cold passed over the older man's pale face, an expression Ed hoped he wouldn't see again anytime soon, as his remark struck something uncomfortable for other man. It was gone quickly but the smile Roy offered him afterwards was a little plastic.

"When I get time. Do you want breakfast?" hmm, a quick change in subject and a forced smile. To say the blonde's curiosity had been peaked was an understatement but he gave one of his bright, disarming smiles that seemed to have some sort of affect on the man as the pained smile softened to something more sincere.

"Breakfast sounds awesome," he said and it seemed his grin was contagious because if Roy smiled like that more often, Ed would never be able to take his eyes off him. Following the taller man down the hall and into the kitchen, he widened his grin, "It smells awesome too. Christ, is that the entire pig?" He yelped upon seeing the sheer amount of bacon piled in the frying pan and Roy gave a short laugh that warmed the blond just a little bit and he filed it away as something else he liked about the Colonel.

"I figured you liked bacon," Ed did, in fact, like bacon and he found another thing he liked about Roy. Besides the fact that the man cooked his bacon in its own grease so it just tasted that much better, of course. He also almost single handedly polished off the entire pan as well, much to Roy's amusement. God, the man could cook. There was little conversation as the two ate as Roy was lost amid the little black print of the local newspaper and Ed had never had a breakfast so good before (though he did wonder if he thought that just because Roy was the one who made it) and was trying to savor every bite. It was companionable and comfortable and the blond was loath to break it by breaking out the unwanted, overweight pieces of conversation but he had not forgotten his earlier curiosity.

"So, are you any good?" his husky tenor broke the easy silence and he kept his face smooth when the dark eyes jerked up to meet his, confusion making the tilted corners crinkle slightly, "I mean, the piano," he explained somewhat awkwardly and the eyes pinned on him darken slightly, making Ed wonder if the Colonel knew he was prying. But the man just lowered his eyes to the gold watch as he muttered a distracted,

"Okay," then his eyes widened and he was throwing the paper down and whisking the plates away and off to the sink, saying in almost a relived rush, "I told Riza I'd be in at eight and its five-to," to which Ed winced because he knew the stern blond woman was strict about her superior officer and him being punctual.

After a flurry of activity and some precisely aimed "short" comments courtesy of a good looking, dark haired Colonel, they had managed to climb into the Corvette just a minute later and were tearing through Central.

**

Al had a rather painful shock for Ed when the blond arrived at the hospital that morning, after Roy told him he'd be back around noon.

The younger Elric looked a lot better than he had the night before, already standing at the large boring window, halo of blond hair shining in the morning sun that was trying to break through the grime on the glass and wearing blue hospital scrubs. It was a relief to see the other boy on his feet, and Ed breathed a sigh to see it. After seeing the wounds on Al's chest and abdomen the day before, he had thought the other boy wouldn't be able to stand for a week.

"Al," he called as he walked in, pretending as if he hadn't been standing for a few moments just watching his bother, glad he was still alive. The tall teen turned and a bright smile lit his handsome face, though the affect was somewhat ruined by the appearance of the bandages poking out of the neck in the loose top.

"Hey, Ed!" even his face wasn't as pale and the dark bruises under his eyes had been reduced to mere shadows. Ed grinned as he walked into the room and plopped onto the neat bed, propping his feet up on the blankets, stretching out his full length and cradled the back of his head in his hands. When Al just lifted a gold eyebrow at the display and sat carefully into a chair, he just grinned wider.

"So, you look better. How do you feel?" he asked, keeping his tone light and his brother returned with the same easiness of tone, smile as bright as ever.

"The doctors here are amazing! They gave me another exam after you left last night and gave me a few shots of this stuff and I'll get it again tomorrow and they said if I took care of my injuries, there won't be much scarring. They said I lost a lot of blood but there was only one really deep cut so it looked worse than it was. I just need to keep it clean and covered, no infections and so on," Ed, while he had asked his question with the concern masked none the less nearly deflated in relief at hearing the bright prognosis.

"So you can get out soon?" he asked happily, though that would mean he would no longer have an excuse for staying at Roy's. Damn. Though, if he was honest, he would rather have Al in once piece, having never been attacked then have ever met Roy. Double-damn. That was a depressing thought. With an effort, he focused on his brother's smile, trying not to think of never having met Roy. It was stupid as he would never have even known what it was like to know the man but now that he _did_, the thought of not knowing him just…sucked.

"Actually, the doctor said they could release me tomorrow as they can't do much else for me that I can't do myself," Ed sat up quickly, a ready 'that's GREAT!" waiting on his tongue when the serious expression on his brother's face caught him off guard. "Um, but brother…" Al started, eyebrows knitting in worry, he looked like he was about to tell his older brother the beloved family pet had just died, "There's something else, before you get carried away," the taller boy stalled, unconsciously scratching at the bandages edging his neck. Ed felt the smile slide off his face, wondering what could be so bad that Al had _that_ face on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, heart dipping uncomfortably in anticipation for something terrible.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…well...I talked to Winry…I'm going to Resembool to stay with granny Rockbell…if-if that's o-okay…" Ed blinked in surprise, wondering how he hadn't seen it coming. He had always known Al was uncomfortable living in the city and he really couldn't blame him for wanting to go back to the place where he'd always been most comfortable. Ed ran distracted fingers through the golden hair framing his face and sighed. It _would_ be safer for Al to be in the country and far away from the city, especially considering his assailant's motive.

"Is that…would you feel safer there?" he asked, already knowing the answer and already knowing he would be giving his approval, despite how much he would miss his brother. Al looked at him with relief and guilt warring in his amber eyes.

"I would. But what about you, brother? Will you be okay…?" it was endearing, really, how much his little brother worried about him and Ed flopped back onto the bed with a sharp expelled breath.

"Don't be silly, Al. I'll be fine. You go and tell them all up there I said hi. Besides, I'm staying with the Colonel until this Scar guy is apprehended," there was a thoughtful pause in which Ed stared at the ceiling, vaguely wondering if he could count all the titles above his head in a minute. The small snort distracted him, though, his only warning before he was blind sighted by a sly question.

"Hmm. Colonel Mustang, huh? How _is_ that going, by the way?" sputtering, Ed swung back into a sitting position so he could see the smirk growing on his brother's face. Trying to pretend like he had no idea what Al was talking about and wishing his brother didn't know him so well, he hunted through his still stalling brain to come up with a relatively intelligent and indignant response that would throw his brother off. Which nothing would as Al had seen more that Ed would have liked and he couldn't bluff his way out of the truth. Still…

"What do you mean by that, Alphonse? Everything's fine!" Well, okay, so he over did it but not by that much and the smirk on the other blonde's face eased a bit, the intent to tease was still there. But his soft,

"Sure it is," was disrupted by a soft, timid knock at the open door and a light, feminine,

"Al?" had them both turning in surprise to find a cute blond girl with wide blue eyes and a large, heavy looking bag slung over one shoulder standing hesitantly in the doorway. The uncertainty faded when she saw who else was in the room, a huge smile breaking out on her face as Ed swung down off the bed, "ED!" she cried and was across the room, heavy bag forgotten on the floor, throwing herself at the shorter blond to catch him in a tight hug. "Oh my God, Ed! You got tall!" the blond girl exclaimed excitedly as she pulled back and studied the older Elric, happy grin on her face. Ed nearly crowed in triumph. Somebody finally noticed! It was true. The last time he had seen the girl, he had matched her height but now he was at least three inches the taller and Winry wasn't short for a girl. He was so elated by the girl's comment that he missed the glint that came into her wide blue eyes, "Although, it's strange how Al is so much taller…" she meant to say it as a thoughtful musing but she had known well enough how Ed would react to a comment such as that. The older blond deflated visibly, pout forming on his full lips as he whined,

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he groaned, flopping back onto the bed with one hand flung over his eyes, ignoring the shared laugh between the other two teens in the room. Really, it wasn't his fault his brother was a giant and younger than him. It's not like he had any control over how tall he was. His interest was snagged again when Al and Winry greeted each other cordially and slipped into an easy conversation before the girl started in on worried questions of Al's well being. It was Al's soft, soothing replies that surprised the older blond teen so he peeked under his arm to look at his brother.

It shouldn't really have caught him off guard, what he saw there. Al's face had an expression he was sure he had never seen before and he took a moment for it to sink in that the look on his younger brother's face was just for Winry. Ed blinked and dropped his hand to get a better look. Al was still standing on the other side of the bed somehow making the hospital clothes and the bandages crawling up his neck look good, leaning against the back of the chair as he reassured the blue-eyed girl who had come around to join him that he was going to be fine. There was a softness to his small smile and the amber color of his eyes were a shade Ed never knew they could be. For a second longer he pondered this new discovery and then had to suppress the delighted laugh that threatened to claw its way up his throat. Al liked Winry and as Ed turned his gaze to the girl, he realized, though she hid it well, the expression she was wearing was, he guessed, exclusively for his younger brother. It seemed he found one of the real reasons why Al liked Resembol so much.

Al seemed to catch wind of his thoughts because the look the taller blond shot his brother held a question. Ed couldn't stifle the sudden urge and let the corner of his lips quirk up in a knowing smirk, lifting his eyebrow suggestively. The resulting, light pink flush that suffused his brother's face as the other boy looked away nearly had him in gleeful convulsions as he tried to keep his laughter locked out of sight. Considering Winry remained oblivious to the exchange as she was retrieving her bag by the door and was depositing it with a disturbing _thunk_! on the floor beside the bed he must have been successful.

"So, Ed, I figured that while I was here I would even up your automail for you since you grew so much. Have you been having it adjusted by anyone?" she asked as she rummaged in the black hole that was her bag and Ed realized she must have lugged almost all of her tools all the way to Central. He shrugged, having not really thought about it much and reached for the remote so he could turn the room's TV on that hung from the ceiling on the other side of the room.

"Once, about seven months ago," he answered as he flicked through channels. Al laughed as he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah, and only because he kept tripping and breaking things. I had to practically drag him to get it fixed," Ed shot a half-hearted glare in his brother's direction as a bright laugh filled the room. The disgruntled blond deemed Winry worthy of his glare and he winced when he saw she had made the little room into a make-shift work shop so she could work on his automail.

"You haven't changed, have you?" she asked fondly to which she received another weak glare and then was making shooing motions at the long haired blond sprawled on the bed, "Let me see your automail, Ed. Oo, it was my most beautiful creation, perfect hydraulics and all shiny curves…" she gushed on as Ed rolled his eyes and sat up so he could pull his jacket and shirt off so the girl could see the metal limb bolted to his shoulder. Ed just settled back and let the conversation flow over and past him as he flicked through the meager channels, letting Winry do what she needed to do. He couldn't help but grin to himself, though. At least Al would be happy to go back home. He wondered, though, how Winry had known Al was in the hospital.

**

Ed had his attention affixed on the TV, absorbing a show about killer whales in the arctic, wearing nothing but his boxers. Both automail limbs had been detached so Winry could work on them after he had allowed her to measure the length of his real arm and leg and then the width of his hand and foot, as it seemed the automail was more unbalanced than he thought. It was easy to ignore the vulnerability of missing two limbs when he was absorbed in the show as he was and he had tuned out the friendly, seamless conversation between Al and Winry as the blond girl worked a long time ago. Though it was endearing to see his brother had pulled up a chair near where the girl worked and was watching in fascination as her fingers worked metal joints and plastic wiring. The nurses and doctors had been none too pleased with the set up when they saw the impressive operation Winry had taking up almost half of the room but with several pleas and calm reasoning respectfully from the two younger blonds, they had allowed it. Which was somewhat of a relief, as Ed really didn't want to relive tripping all over himself because his real limbs and prosthetic ones didn't match.

Which was how Roy found them upon his arrival some time after one that afternoon. Somehow, the show was interesting enough that Ed didn't even notice the Colonel's arrival, thinking the slight raising of inflection in his brother's voice was because Winry had said something but it was answered by a deep, resonating voice that had his heart in his throat and left him suddenly self conscious as he finally glanced away from the television to look at the new arrival. Roy was greeting Winry cordially who barely spared him a glace as it seemed she was nearing the end of the adjustments. Al smiled a little and offered an excuse, saying she got like that when she worked, which was true and Ed was caught in the man's answering smile. Jeeze, was that level of sex appeal fair? And how come Ed was the only one who seemed to notice?

Then the dark eyes found his and the smile changed slightly. Self-consciousness returned full-tilt under the scrutiny of those eyes, knowing full well what he looked like, nearly naked and with the portals for the automail to fit into exposed. The embarrassed flush made its ugly appearance all over his face but he forced a smile as he tried not to cover the portal of his shoulder with his hand.

"Hey, Colonel. You're late," he teased as the dark haired man walked over to the bed and he sat up as Roy perched on the edge of the bed, giving him an inscrutable look.

"As you're superior officer, I am never late," the man positively sniffed and Ed snorted in disbelief.

"Oh, really, well I recall you saying you would be here by lunch time. It's after one," he snapped back, earning himself another unreadable glace, though his favorite smirk was in place. Roy arched an eyebrow then turned his attention to the TV Ed had previously been enthralled in. There was a short pause and the blond could see the gears ticking as amusement glittered in the older man's eyes.

"The Discovery Channel?" he snickered, turning glittering eyes back to the glaring teen on the bed next to him, "Really, Ed?" to which the boy in question huffed and would have crossed hi arms across his chest in defiance except the affect was somewhat ruined with him having only one arm to work with at the moment.

"So what? It's interesting. Some people actually like learning, you know, no matter what the source may be," now he sounded snobbish and he loved when the other dark eyebrow shot up his forehead to join the first.

"Oh really. But isn't the Discovery Channel a bit, you know…" Ed narrowed his eyes.

"You know…_what_," he snarled dangerously and the near feral grin that plastered itself all over the man's face made him wish he had a metal hand he could use to rearrange the pretty face.

"It's _dorky,_ Fullmetal," he laughed and Ed growled dangerously.

"_Learning_ is not _DORKY_," he yelled, half tempted to slam the man over the head with one of the brick-like hospital pillows but restrained himself and barely noticing the twin looks he received from his brother and Winry at the sound "Besides, who uses the word _dorky_ anyway?" oh, no he was beginning to hate that look that was currently glittering in the almond shaped eyes and he liked even less that he was the one it was directed at.

"My, Fullmetal, you have quite the…_short_ fuse," oh, he did not just go there. Ed would have leaped off the bed, snarling like an enraged cat if he had both of his legs on which to stand and as it was, he pulled himself up to his full height (well, as best he could missing half his limbs and sitting) and bellowed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T BE OLD ENOUGH TO WATCH CABLE TELEVISION!!!" the shriek brought instant silence to the room as he panted with the effort, glaring hard at Roy so that he missed the grins he was receiving from the two blonds across the room because he was so focused on the Colonel's surprised smile. There was a second of stillness before the bastard burst out laughing, nearly doubling over and shocking Ed, who blinked and stared, not even realizing the knowing grin Al shared with their childhood friend before they turned back to the glinting metal arm and leg. He was so focused on the sound of Roy's laugh. It made him completely incoherent, the sound reverberating through the room and making his head ring. The sound was _beautiful_. Ed didn't realize he was staring until the older man was just snickering, wiping a tear from dark eyelashes.

"Holy, crap, Ed, do you _hear_ some of the stuff that comes out of your mouth?" he snorted and the blond tried to will away his blush with the most scathing glare he could dig up. Luckily, a nurse popped her head into the room, eyes concerned, probably wondering who was being murdered and scolded them about keeping the volume down as there were other patients on the floor. Ed huffed and sat back, turning his eyes firmly back to the TV and ignoring the man still snickering next to him.

Thankfully, Winry chose that minute to finish the adjustments and was bounding over to Ed, both limbs in hand and proudly displayed.

"Finished!" she crowed and Ed breathed a sigh of relief because he couldn't choke his superior officer with one hand. Not that he really wanted to after hearing the man laugh, of course. Crushing his windpipe might ruin it. Winry was hovering over him, lining the limbs into the portals and Ed licked suddenly dry lips in anticipation. He had forgotten how much he hated this part. Al was next to Roy, smiling apologetically.

"It's best if you give him some room for this," he said gently and at the questioning look the older man gave the blond as he stood and stepped to the side was answered by Winry as she picked up a wrench and honed in on his leg.

"I have to reconnect the nerves in the automail to his nerves and it's not comfortable, to say the least," she explained and Ed snorted rudely before burying his fist into a pillow next to him, stealing himself, "You ready?" she asked him and he pressed his lips into a thin line, wishing Roy wasn't here to witness this. Al leaned over him with another gentle smile so he could brace his weight against his brother to keep him from kicking Winry in the face (yes, that actually happened) He sucked in a deep breath and nodded sharply once.

With a twist of the wrench, his entire body was seizing with the fire erupting in his leg as the automail was forcefully melded to his nervous system and the pressure on his leg and shoulder increased until he was being pressed into the mattress. It was a good thing because he probably would have hurt someone again as he jerked violently as the first wave of pain washed over him. He clenched his teeth, refusing to let out the scream that desperately wanted to escape. As the second wave broke over his body with another tightening of the wrench, he twisted so he could bury his face in the suffocating pillow, biting down with a groan, which was the only sound he allowed himself as the wrench continued to tighten.

"Almost done, Ed," Winry huffed and with a particularly agonizing turn and it was done, leaving him breathless and shaking. Someone pulled the pillow back from his sweaty face and he was looking into concerned amber eyes.

"You okay?" his brother asked gently and he glowered, trying to pretend Winry wasn't making her way around the bed so she could do the same thing with his arm.

"Wonderful," he croaked, giving Al a weak grin and winced as he moved his leg. He was going to be sore for a while. Roy looked paler than usual, watching wide eyed and helpless from the corner. Ed licked his lips again and offered him a small smile which was returned hesitantly.

This time there was no warning and the cry left his mouth before he could bite it back, jerking against Al's hands again. The Colonel, he noticed through the sudden lava flowing along the web of his nervous system, had taken a short step towards the bed before he realized he couldn't do anything and just stood by, the uselessness obvious in his eyes. Then Ed arched in pain as Winry gave a double turn, trying to finish it faster. Still, he wouldn't scream but the pillow became his friend, swallowing the unwanted grunts he couldn't stop slipping out.

"It's done, Ed," a gentle hand ran through his rumpled hair and he extracted his face from the pillow, fire slowly ebbing from his system. He sat up slowly, breathing labored, sweating and offered Winry a glare as she gave a little tweak to his shoulder.

"A little warning next time would be nice," he growled as the girl started to gather her tools scattered around the room and Al gave a shaky laugh. As hard on Ed it always was, the process always took a toll on his younger brother as well, who was now handing him a glass of water, face still a little strained.

"You okay?" he asked, face serious as Ed sucked down the entire glass and he gave his little brother what he hoped was an encouraging sideways smile, too tired and sore to give him a nudge like he wanted to.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow," he said and swung his legs over the side of the bed as Al made way for Roy, who almost looked terrified as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Ed breathed a sigh, rolling his shoulder and glad when he only got a slight protesting twinge.

"Sorry you had to see that," he said as he flexed the newly adjusted arm, grudgingly giving Winry the credit she deserved as he barely felt the limb was made from metal and not sinew and bone. There was no doubt the girl was good at what she did. Roy just waved his apology away, eyes still pinched around the corners with concern.

"Do you have to go through that every time someone works on your automail?" he asked a little incredulously, watching Ed move on to flexing his leg and rubbing absently at the scars that peered over the metal limb, wincing slightly. The blond looked at him flatly before reaching for his pile of clothes so he could start dressing himself.

"Yeah, well, good news is it only lasts as long as the connections are being made. I feel worse when it rains," he said darkly as he buckled his jeans over his hips and reached for his t-shirt, very happy that today the sky had decided not to weep. Roy shifted in his seat as if trying not to let Ed see he was upset by such an easy admission but the blond saw it anyway and tried to think of a way to make the other man more comfortable with the whole thing, "Hey, I'm used to it by now. It's no big deal," he said with what was supposed to be an easy smile but the dark haired man just frowned deeply, dark eyes studying the blond teen still perched on the bed. For a moment they were both quiet, Ed pulling his leather jacket on then flexing his newly attached automail some more, letting the soft conversation that had been resumed by his brother and Winry wash over him, watching the shadows in the eyes of the man sitting in front of him. It seemed Roy was having issues with what he saw but Ed couldn't figure out why.

"How long have you had your automail?" the Colonel finally asked, meeting the blonde's gaze, dark eyebrows knitted over slanted eyes. Ed blinked wondering why the man wanted to know all of a sudden.

"Since I was eleven. More than seven years, I guess," Ed shrugged and was surprised to see a pained look flicker over the pale, handsome face, wondering again what the Colonel was thinking. Maybe the man was freaked out by seeing him without the limbs attached but he discarded that thought as soon as it came to that. Roy hadn't seemed to mind when they were joking around before. It wasn't until he witnessed what it was to have nerves reconnected that the Colonel had that look on his face, like he wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"How did it happen?" the quiet voice caught him off guard and he saw Al still, the conversation hitching as the other two occupants of the room heard the question and waited for Ed's response. The blond in question swallowed hard, no longer able to dig up a smile and just gave the Colonel a flat look, wishing he didn't have to lie.

"I made a mistake. There was an accident. That's all," he said and he saw the doubt in the dark eyes but refused to say more. Really, what could he say? That he had done something so taboo like trying to bring his mother back to life that he had nearly lost his brother and certainly lost half of his limbs and memories? Yeah, that would go over really well. Not only would he probably get investigated then kicked out of the military, Roy would probably never speak to him again. Sometimes the truth was better to hide. What he didn't see was the same curiosity he had been struck with earlier that day about Roy's musical talents dart through the man's eyes, a determination to weasel out the truth.

Perhaps it was lucky they were all getting kicked out by a nurse two seconds later so she could change Al's bandages and give him some more pain killers the tall blond would probably refuse. Winry begged her way into staying in the room, with Al's quiet persistence, but Ed and Roy were ceremoniously kicked out of the room and the door was slammed in their faces (though the nurse did do a not so subtle double take when she caught sight of Roy, who, the blond was pleased to see, didn't notice). The Colonel blinked at the door closed tightly to keep them out then glanced at Ed with a lopsided smile.

"Looks like someone doesn't like us very much," he said and the teen snorted in response, leaning against the wall as he was still a bit shaky.

"I guess they don't like bastard Colonels either," responded the blond good-naturedly and Roy sniffed, moving away from the door so he could lean on the wall.

"Impossible. Never met a woman who doesn't like me," here Ed almost gagged but the arrogant bastard ploughed on regardless, "It must be your tiny stature mixed with that loud mouth of yours that she doesn't like," the blond growled and was about to say something clever along the lines of how old men shouldn't flatter themselves so much but then his stomach decided to choose that moment to voice (rather loudly) that it wanted food. Roy gave him that half-surprised, half-amused look he was beginning to think was reserved just for him and Ed returned it sheepishly.

"We can get something to eat after this if you want," the Colonel said with a knowing look, having witnessed how much food Ed required and the teen hung his head to hide his grateful smile, wondering why the man was suddenly being so nice. The nurse was finished a few minutes later and Ed slipped back into the room while trying to ignore the look the woman was giving the Colonel. He didn't really blame her; he would stare at the man all day long if he could. Al and Winry were talking excitedly between themselves about something in hushed voices when the two alchemists walked back into the room and Ed did not like the way the conversation stopped abruptly upon their entrance as they were pinned with two deceptively innocent stares. Ed knew that look and he had never liked it.

"What were you guys talking about?" the blond demanded and amber and blue eyes blinked owlishly. Al just shrugged as he was uncomfortably good at this game where as Winry attempted to stifle a smile.

"Nothing, brother," then the taller blond turned his attention to the Colonel standing behind Ed by the door and Ed could see the pieces of some perceived plan falling into place behind deep pool of amber, "I was wondering if my brother and I could ask a favor of you," here anxiety kicked in, wondering what the hell his brother was up to but Al studiously ignored the warning look he was getting from his older brother.

"Of course, Alphonse," and Roy suspected nothing. Damn. Short of Ed leaping across the room and shoving his fist in his brother's mouth, he could only stand and grit his teeth, wondering what the hell Al and his little side kick had up their sleeves. What bothered him was how Al knew how his older brother felt about the black haired bastard standing behind him.

"I'm going to home to live in Resembol with Winry and her Grandmother and I was wondering if it would be alright that my brother continues to stay with you, at least until Scar has been apprehended and it's safe for him to be on his own," Ed could feel himself relax a bit, thinking _that was it?_ though he wasn't thrilled with how he made Ed seem needy and dependent on someone for safety. Roy blinked and shot a quick look at the shorter alchemist busy glowering at a silently snorting Winry as if this was all part of their plan and wasn't going to happen anyway.

"Certainly. I don't mind at all. Is this okay, Fullmetal?" Ed flushed and pinned his brother with a glare.

"It's fine," he growled and the two identical grins that flashed through the room made him want to hit something. Or someone.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of my brother, Colonel," the voice was smooth and the calm expression on the older man's face faltered, probably wondering why the younger Elric said what he did the way he did. Ed had had enough. He marched the rest of the way to his brother's side, eyes blazing and fists clenched at his side.

"I'll come back tomorrow when it's time for you to get out of here and catch your train," he practically snarled, ignoring Winry's strangled snort because the only one who didn't know why the shorter blond was so incensed was the dark haired Colonel, who was now watching the exchange with a thoughtful expression. Al just smiled at his brother.

"Okay, brother. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun," infuriated, Ed just snarled, turned on his heel and stalked from the room, hearing Roy give the two teens left in the room a quick, polite goodbye and followed swiftly after the irate blond stalking down the hall. Ed winced when high-pitched giggles burst too loud from the room he had exited, cursing violently under his breath, aware of the Colonel catching up with him ease and shooting him a rather confused look.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked the man as they reached the elevator, the laughter still tinkling down the hall and Ed glared at the metal doors as if he would command them to open immediately, punching the down button violently. Yet he couldn't stop or hide the blush that was flaring hotly through him to spread obviously over his face.

"Nothing just happened," the blond growled moodily but Roy wasn't stupid and he had that thoughtful expression on his face that Ed didn't like as dark eyes studied his traitorous face. Lord, why couldn't the doors just open? He knew when the man figured something out when he saw two and two being put together behind those slanted eyes and he swallowed hard, careful not to get caught looking. The understanding that dawned over the pale, sharp features made his heart skip because if the Colonel had come to the correct conclusion like Ed thought he did, then he knew, to some degree, how Ed felt about him.

As the elevator doors slid smoothly open with a metallic ding and he caught the closed look on his superior officer's face, he made a mental note to strangle his little brother when he saw him tomorrow.

* * *

Roy

At first Roy was confused as to why everything seemed to be so amusing when he and Ed walked back into the hospital room. He didn't like feeling like he was missing something but he couldn't figure out why the friendly mood had changed to a sulky Ed and a barely constrained Al and Winry. Why they looked like the cat about to eat the canary with he and Ed being the poor, unfortunate meals was a mystery. Then he caught the mortified and guilty look on his subordinate's who knew exactly what was going on and he began to think. Ed was mad at his brother who knew something the older blond didn't want him to know, or at least reveal. When the hot headed alchemist stormed from the room, Roy hastily followed only to be assaulted by raucous laughter exploding from the door he just passed through. What the hell?

Ed wouldn't say anything when Roy asked him what had happened so he fell quiet while they waited for the elevator to open. He thought back, repeated Al's words in his head and then suddenly the embarrassment still painted all over the blonde's face in the form of a cute blush began to make sense. The stiffness in the slighter stature of the blond Major started when Al asked his favor but it was the way the younger brother said the thing about protecting Ed and how the teen in question had clenched his fists and the girl had nearly busted a gut trying not to laugh. And now Ed had his shoulders nearly covering his ears, his face a brilliant red and Roy figured it out.

Ed liked him.

Well, he knew the kid liked him despite how often he let Roy get under his skin. But Ed _liked_ him.

He kept his face smooth in the elevator as he mulled through his revelation, taking note the worried and slightly petulant look on Ed's face but deciding not to comment on it. It was actually really cute but Roy wasn't mean enough to tease the teen about it. He wasn't in a teasing mood anyway. Besides, he now had a problem. Obviously the Major had a crush on him and it wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that Roy felt the same way.

Well, what he felt for the blond was a little more mature than a crush, which actually made the whole thing worse. He was becoming dangerously attached to Ed and the fact the teen was going to be staying at his house was certainly not going to help matters. Thing was, now that he knew Ed felt the same, he was lost. There was no way he would ever be able to get over the blond now that he knew it was mutual. Damn. Why did the kid have to be so God-damn perfect?

Roy stayed quiet as they left the hospital, walking a step in front of Ed so the blond couldn't see his thoughts on his face. Perhaps it was inevitable he would fall for the blond. Ed was brilliant, frighteningly so, though it was down played a little by his hot headed personality that Roy prodded because when the teen enraged he was _gorgeous. _The long blond hair and the molten gold eyes along with that face and all of its sharp angles and his _body_ (which Roy had gotten a wonderful and frustratingly long eyeful of just a half hour ago) was a combination it seemed he couldn't resist, even if Ed was, well, male. Admittedly, Roy wouldn't have him any other way.

He gave the blond a quick look as he started his car, noticing the dark look half hidden by honey colored bangs and sighed. What could he say and not make this whole thing worse?

"You want pizza for lunch?" he asked quietly, hoping the mention of food would cheer the teen up a little. Shining eyes met his and he forgot a moment to breathe.

"Yeah, that's fine," the usually animated voice was muted and Roy floundered for a second wanting desperately to find a way to wipe the frown from the full lips but as he turned the key and the car roared to life, his mind stayed unhelpfully blank and words just spilled from his mouth.

"There's a great little pizza place right around the corner from your block and since we have to go that way anyway, if figured, you know, we could grab a couple of slices, or, perhaps a two whole pies just for you. Their meatball and sausage pizza is the best, by the way—"

"Roy. You're babbling," the teen's husky tenor was sharp, bringing the older man's sudden verbal hemorrhage to a halt, feeling particularly foolish. He had _never_ babbled when he was nervous but it seemed there was always a time to start. Of course, hearing Ed call him by his name rather than his rank had a disturbing affect on him, making his heart stutter for a moment.

"Sorry," he muttered, pealing out of the hospital parking lot with more force than was required but the little snicker to his right banished the dark cloud forming over his head.

"Really, I can only polish off one and a half pies. Honestly, what do you take me for, a pig?" the Colonel peeked at the smile on the blonde's face and grinned himself, wondering why he was even worried. If this was what it was like to be hopelessly attracted to the young alchemist and have said alchemist attracted to him, well, wasn't that a good thing?

"Well, your certainly short enough and I don't know what else you would be considering how much food you can shove down your throat," the resulting roar of anger made even louder by the close, closed in proximity was music to his ears and the ride was that much easier, even if they were trading good-natured barbs the entire time. Well, he meant well but when he took in the force of the golden glare from the younger man, he realized Ed was at least half serious. Okay, was it necessary to call him old? Really, he was only thirty-one! That wasn't old. Then he looked at his blond companion as they pulled up to the front of a familiar pizza restaurant and stepped from the car and realized that maybe the kid really did think he was old.

That thought definitely brought the clouds thundering back over his head. He hadn't come to the wrong conclusion about if the teen was interested in him, had he? Why would a gorgeous eighteen year old kid even want to think about him like _that_? He was twelve years older than Ed. The reality of the whole thing made his throat constrict and he barely managed to force a smile as he held the door open for Ed to pass through, earning himself a small little quirk of full lips in return. Lord, how he hoped he hadn't come to the wrong conclusion because he would really like to find out what that little smile of Ed's tasted like. Then he had to tell his brain to shut up before his thoughts took him farther and forced him to visit the restroom to take care of a rather embarrassing problem.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" the curious voice pulled him from his rather dark musings and he forced his face into something like a smirk.

"I'm fine. Now, do you want two or three pies?"

**

Ed only managed to finish a single pizza by himself, much to Roy's amusement as he was only able to eat two slices and they agreed to bring the rest of it home for breakfast the next day (something else to like about the blond as it was Ed who suggested it and Roy had cold pizza for breakfast at least once a week; he was thrilled to find the teen shared that quirk) The conversation during lunch had been light, successful in pulling him from his funk. While his brain was telling him it was improbable the kid liked him the way he wanted him to, he couldn't help by notice the shy glances he kept getting whenever Ed seemed to think he wasn't looking. Maybe he hadn't been wrong after all.

They ended up staying longer than necessary, as Ed had asked him an endless stream of questions about his fire alchemy and he had just been happy the kid was even interested. Actually, Ed had been more than interested. He had hung onto every word Roy spoke, honey colored eyes wide and fixed on Roy's face. The Colonel might have been self conscious of the attention except each question was thought provoking and intelligent and he loved just talking to the blond.

His mood had lightened considerably as he pulled up in front of the dull grey apartment building Ed lived in (he had taken the long way around to avoid the parts of the street still broken up from yesterday) the blond now talking about some theory he had read about somewhere along the way concerning using tattoos as transmutation circles as a way of conducting alchemical reactions. Though some of it was a little over his head, Roy did his best to listen and contribute. They were in the apartment building and the blond was opening the door to his living space when suddenly he stopped.

"I'm sorry if I'm talking too much. My brother keeps telling me it's a bad habit when I'm nervous and—" the gold eyes avoided his as Ed flushed and Roy had to stop him with a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder as the shorter of the two started to step into the dark entrance of his apartment. The wide eyes were shadowed when they met his own dark ones so Roy eased his reassurance with a little smile.

"You can talk as much as you want, Fullmetal. I was listening," the look the younger man gave him was nothing short of relived before he was then following the teen into the unlit receiving area, watching Ed disappear through the kitchen and down the hall where Roy knew the bedrooms were.

"This should only take a few minutes," the blond called to him as he wandered slowly into the kitchen and looked around the small space, which was tidy, no evidence of being lived in for more than just two days. Probably Al's doing because Roy know from working with the older of the two brothers that Ed wasn't one for cleaning up after himself. Yet as he inspected the place, taking in the place where Ed and his brother had lived for who knew how many years, that was small and dingy, a dull ache wiggled into his chest to take residence. He thought back onto how Ed had looked, propped up on the hospital bed without his automail attached, long honey colored hair captured in a tight braid, watching the TV with avid interest and had seen a young man who had lost too much when he was too young and even while his brother and the blond girl whom he had supposedly known since he was a child were there, he was separated from them, somewhere else, alone. The teen was powerful, sure, and smart and had a rank as an alchemist and a Major in the military but he was still just an eighteen year old teenager who had a sad past that had left him more alone than he probably realized. And it just wasn't fair; how such an incredible person could have been dealt such a shitty hand in life.

Roy could hear the blond banging around in a room down the hall and on impulse, followed the sound, his boots muffled on the dingy carpet of the hall until he came to two open doors, one on either side of the hall. He found the blond standing in front of a large duffle bag open on a sloppy, unmade bed and seeing the way the room looked as if a bomb had gone off, he assumed this must be Ed's bedroom. Why that thought had him shutting his mind off a moment later because of thoughts he shouldn't be having he had no idea and to mask his sudden discomfort, he opted for amusement instead. He just leaned against the door jamb and folded his arms across his chest, watching the blond shoving clothes haphazardly into the bag.

Apparently Ed had no idea he'd been standing there as when the blond turned, towards the door he flew backwards, a curse flying from his mouth.

"Shit, Roy! What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me?" he fumed, tossing the pair of pants hanging from his hands into the bag violently before yanking the zipper closed. Roy just watched, dark eyes shadowed and when he didn't say anything snarky like he might have, the blond turned back to him, a question in his eyes.

"What?" still, Roy hesitated. He wondered if it really was a good idea to comment on the use of his given name but he wanted to see Ed's reaction so he said it anyway.

"I like it when you call me Roy," he said quietly and was rewarded with a startled blush as the golden eyes widened to see if the Colonel was serious and when the teen realized he was, the gaze dropped, the flush deepening. There was a short, heavy silence in which Roy just watched the younger man twitch anxiously, metal fingers plucking at the black zipper still in his hands.

"I-I'm just going to grab some things for Al and then we can go," he said shakily, not meeting Roy's eyes once as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and slipped past the Colonel and disappeared into the room across the hall. Roy rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, the smirk starting to tug on the corner of his mouth. Well, the kid reacted to it the way he had hoped he would. At least it silenced some of the doubt. Deciding not to push Ed too much, he just turned around and moved to the opposite door to lean against, noticing the suitcase he was packing was shabby but large, his own duffle bag slouched by the neat bed he was working over. The bedrooms themselves were like night and day, this room being impeccably neat, all the clothes put away into a small dresser and hung neatly in the closet and it seemed Ed was taking his brother into consideration as he was actually folding the clothes neatly before putting them into the suitcase.

"So I was thinking, you should take your car and just follow me to my house. That way you can drive your brother to the train station tomorrow," Roy said into the quiet bedroom and Ed paused for a moment to look at him. The room was too shadowed to see the expression clearly but the quiet response said everything.

"Thank you…Roy," Yeah, he definitely liked the way his name sounded in that husky voice.

By the time they were stepping from the apartment, the blond locking the door behind them, Roy was carrying the large (and heavy) suitcase and Ed had his duffle) slung over one shoulder. He followed the blond ashe made his way over to a little black Eclipse sitting unobtrusively in the apartment's parking lot, setting the suitcase by the rear tire and watching as the teen threw the luggage in the trunk. Roy smirked as Ed opened the driver side door, a rather bad idea sparking.

"Think you can keep up?" he challenged and got a perverse pleasure at the glint that sparked in the gold eyes as the blond looked at him through his bangs, mirroring his smirk with a wide, lopsided grin.

"You bet I fucking can!"

**

Perhaps racing through the streets of Central was not the best idea he'd ever had and they were lucky that it was a time of day the streets were not well traveled or that they never passed a cop along the way. Still, the speeds at which the two black cars ripped through the city were certainly _never_ going to be made legal. If he had thought about it before he had issued the challenge, he would have thought of consequences. They could have demolished both their cars and themselves with very little wreckage left over to tell the tale had either of them lost control over their vehicles. If Ed had gotten hurt because of his stupid mouth he would have hated himself. As it turned out, the blond was quite the driver, having kept up with the Corvette even in his little Mitsubishi and while Roy shouldn't have encouraged such a breaking of the rules, the adrenaline rush was too good to ignore.

Yet as he screeched to a halt in his drive way, watching in the rear view mirror as Ed pulled up short on the street, the buzz of adrenaline worked through his veins and he realized that was more fun than it should have been. He tried to keep the grin off his face as he stepped from his car and waited for Ed but failed miserably upon seeing the shit-eating grin the blond was wearing as he slammed his door closed. They looked at each other for a moment, Ed grinning like an idiot and Roy realized the kid was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

"See! Piece of cake! You drive that thing like an old man, Colonel," the blond mocked and Roy pretended to be put off, though he couldn't kill the grin entirely.

"Please, I saw you falling behind a couple of times. I wasn't even really trying and you could just barely keep up. Bet it sucks to fall short to an 'old man'," he quipped as Ed grabbed his bag from the trunk and whirled to glare at him.

"Why do you always resort to the short insults, bastard?" Ed snapped, allowing the older man to take the duffle bag from his hands so he could lock his car. Roy waved absently at his neighbor watching them curiously as she trimmed her rose bushes that separated their property then shot a look over his shoulder at the glaring teen as he followed the older man towards the front door.

"Because you are always calling me old…bean," the resulting roar of anger probably alerted the entire neighborhood to his new house guest but as he let himself into his house, the object of his affections raging behind him, he realized he would let the blond call him whatever he wanted as long as it was Ed calling him the names.

* * *

At a dark desk buried in a shadowed corner of the expansive library books piled precariously on the polished surface, spilling over onto any other available surface, such as the chair and the floor. The dark haired Lt. Colonel that had ensconced himself with his research for the last few days poured over his notes for a third time and then sat on the lumpy seat with a huff, bright emerald eyes fixed on the opposite wall, unseeing.

It couldn't be true but he had deciphered carefully, going over it piece by piece and the words never changed no matter how many times his eyes had swept over them. It was still an incomplete theory but of it was true…

Ink-stained fingers ran through black hair, smoothing if from a pale face.

"Oh fuck," it seemed it was time to employ some outside assistance and soon those hands that had been expressing frustration a few moments before were now frantically set to work covering his tracks…

**_To be contiued..._**


	11. Destructive Forces of Truth

**A/n: now we come to it, the part i'm sure you have all been waiting for. Who spills the beans about Ed's past to Roy (you'll never guess) and, oh wait, did I hear the "K" word? *pauses for cheers of adoring fans and is met with crickets...* This was the last chapter I had written up to so it's going to be a while before I get the next chapter up. So sorry! I'll do my best to get it done as fast as I can. Thanks again everyone for your awesomeness, I hope I can be worthy of your continued support. Okay, so now I'm going to shut up and just let you get to reading the good stuff (I think)...**

**Eleven**

Ed

The assignment was different to say the least.

Ed had been positively accosted when he had entered the office the next morning by the enthusiastic Lt. Colonel who had shot out of Roy's office when he was greeted cordially by Lt. Hawkeye and shoved a wallet full of pictures of his daughter under the blonde's nose, gushing dramatically. The blond looked to Hawkeye but she shrugged unhelpfully and Ed sighed in defeat, knowing it was probably useless to try and dissuade the man.

"Hughes! Leave the Major alone! Fullmetal, get your ass in here," Roy snapped from the doorway of his office, shooting his colleague a scathing glare and Ed nearly fell over himself to obey, just to get away from Hughes before the other man started in on him again.

The Colonel was contemplating a slim report on his desk, a deep frown marring his smooth forehead. It was a look Ed had only seen once before, when the topic of Scar had come up, before they confronted him a couple days ago, and it meant whatever troubling words were written on the papers was serious enough to kill the usual arrogance, replacing it with something darker. Roy was worried.

His own mismatched footsteps stopped in front of the desk, obscene in the glaring quiet of the office but the dark haired man didn't look up until another set of footsteps followed the blond alchemist into the room, pausing as the door swung tightly shut before falling silent behind him. Ed glanced over his shoulder, understanding this was work now so he remained impassive as his eyes met Hughes's sober, emerald gaze. Well, it seemed the man had some idea of what was going on and hadn't come to the office just to harass them. He turned back to Roy, careful to keep his reservations to himself, finding the slanted eyes watching him carefully, as if a decision had to be made and he hated the way his blood surged through him like a sudden fire upon having those eyes assessing him like they were. It was curious, though, because Roy never hesitated but that was what he was doing now.

"I received a…report this morning which, if proven true, is…troubling," the hesitation was clear, coal eyes flicking back as if to see the Lt. Colonel's reaction and it must have been something Roy didn't like because the frown deepened. He took a breath before meeting Ed's gaze, "Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's stone?"

It sounded vaguely familiar, as if he had unearthed it in one of the dusty tomes he was always pulling from shelves and wringing clean of every ounce of knowledge he could glean but other than an indistinct passage linking the stone with alchemy, he didn't have a clue. Yet for some reason, he felt like he _should_ know, like it held some sort of gravity he couldn't pick through because it didn't make any sense. He had only read about it a long time ago when he and his brother had been doing something they shouldn't have and memories from that time were spotty at best. So he shook his head, drawn despite himself.

"It's used for alchemy, as it boosts the user's power so much so, the laws can be broken and twisted as the wielder desires. It amplifies, allows matter to be added or broken down and that's only what we know. There isn't really much information even in the Central Library about it," Ed contemplated, the idea of a medium that could take alchemy and shatter the basic rules in such a way was a little fantastical to say the least. Yet at the same time, it was a heady notion. With that kind of power, well, he tried not to entertain the idea.

"Okay," he said slowly, pulling his own frown, "And why is this suddenly relevant?" another look passed between the two dark haired men and while he didn't see Hughes expression, he could tell Roy was debating on holding something back.

"I heard a rumor," this was the Lt. Colonel speaking but Ed held the dark gaze in front of him, seeing the cold gaze for the mask it was, "Word of this stone was been spreading on the Eastern front. There are people who are under the impression this whole war is just a cover for its creation. What I can't seem to find is the link between the war and the stone," gold eyes found bright green and Ed saw now why Roy had been reluctant, though it pissed him off a little at the same time. Finding the answer to this would possibly bring him to a place where death became nothing more than a number to be tallied.

"You want my help looking for this thing," he said flatly and there was another uneasy flutter on Roy's pale face that was gone the next second. White gloved fingers picked at the pages of the report, as if they wanted to tear them apart and forget they even existed. Hughes stepped up next to the blond, face serious for once, thin mouth set in a straight line.

"You're good at research and that's what we need. The library here is too much for myself and my assistant to handle and you're good in a fight, if the occasion should ever arise," Ed snorted, cutting off whatever the Colonel was about to say.

"So I'll be working with you?" he asked a little snottily but Hughes grinned and clapped Ed on the back, both of them ignoring the slightly rebellious look Roy was giving them, as if he really, _really_ didn't like this arrangement but didn't have a plausible reason to put a stop to it.

"That's the spirit!" the tall Lt. Colonel laughed loudly, eyes sparkling merrily, "Roy, my friend, this one's a keeper," to which Roy made a little noise in the back of his throat, looking distracted, eyes lost somewhere along the floorboards and expression grim. Ed might have said something but he was being steered towards the door with a heavy hand on his shoulder and Hughes was going on about how his unapproachable attitude was an asset. Really, the blond did like Hughes but he was a little nuts some times.

"Fullmetal. A word before you go," Roy's voice was sharp, to the point where Hughes patted his back in sympathy before slipping from the office and closing the door after him. Looking at the dark haired man behind the desk, he knew he wasn't in trouble; he'd been told off by the Colonel before and the look on his face now was more shadowed than thunderous. Still, it paid to be cautious and he walked back to stand by the desk with his face carefully neutral and hands loose at his sides. The taller alchemist pressed his finely shaped lips together in a pale line, imitating Hughes's earlier expression and trapped Ed in a smoldering coal stare that left his mouth dry and heart racing.

"No one else knows about this assignment or the rumors and it needs to stay that way. Hughes assistant is a librarian so you shouldn't need to ask someone else anything of that nature. None of our superiors need to know what you're doing. I'll submit a report about the Scar situation with your name on it so they think you're already on an assignment, got that?" If he didn't know better, he would have though Roy was being paranoid but he had seen how the Generals and the Furer had looked at the Colonel. Apparently there was something more here that he wasn't seeing; or only seeing the top most part of something deeper and complex. For some reason, he got the feeling he just walked in the middle of something large scale and deadly.

"Do you suspect the military?" Ed asked, the warnings making his skin prickle and he wondered if even Roy knew the real reason for caution. It just seemed like a large vague threat hanging over their heads and waiting for them to toe a line that they couldn't see. Roy cast his eyes at the closed door before settling his gaze on the curious blond again. His voice was pitched low when he responded.

"I don't know how far it has gone but I can tell you the Furer is not your friend," Ed pondered this. He had only met the man once a few weeks ago and hadn't created a stir in the ranks yet.

"Why's that?" he asked, curious again and maybe he should just cut out his tongue before it blurted more stupid things. Roy just smiled wryly, an expression that looked out of place on the pale, sharply handsome face.

"Because you're my subordinate," and again that subtle conflict was unmasked. He hadn't expected the Colonel to give voice to it but it made sense when he did. It was meant to make it real for the teen and while subtle had never been his strong suit, he knew no one else would find out they were looking from him. His response was a sharp salute and a steady,

"I understand, Colonel," but he had no way of wiping that look of concern from the pale face and he walked from the office knowing the coal eyes watched his every move. For some reason, he felt just a little better knowing Roy was looking out for him. Now, he had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like he tended to that got them all fucked over. As he opened the door and was about to step out into the bright outer office, he looked back into the dark office, back at the shockingly handsome dark haired Colonel that he was quickly falling in love with, who cared, who worried, who treated him like more than just another person, another face to talk at. It was a quick look and for a moment he thought Roy wasn't going to notice, that he would walk from the room with the dark scowl on the pale features the last thing he saw but then the Colonel looked up, met his gaze and nothing was more important than that shared glace. They were nothing more than two people sharing a glace but for some reason it transformed everything, just for that bright, heart-stopping second.

Black met honeyed gold and breath caught, pulse rocketed and Ed knew in that second he wanted this man more than he had wanted anything in his entire life. It was heady, intoxicating, and dangerous. It was scary as shit. His blood left like lava in his veins as he tore free and fled the office; hands shook, vision narrowed. It was that look, that feeling and he knew, knew Roy wasn't as cool as he pretended, or as detached and when he teased, he didn't do so with the intent to hurt or insult. He did it because he cared.

Ed told himself he was acting like some love-sick puppy, letting one look get him so agitated as he strode down the hall in the direction of the library. Stupid, foolish, crazy and the intensity of it left him terrified and he would have fled to Resembol with his brother if something else in him bubbled to the surface. He was terrified, sure, but he was terrifyingly happy. Even with just a faint hint of fulfillment, he would stay forever if that was what it took.

He would never not love Roy Mustang and it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.

**

Ed had buried himself knee deep (literally) into his research by the time he had to leave to get his brother from the hospital and over to the train station. Most of the books and articles on the subject were hazy at best. The worst part was that no matter how he looked he couldn't find anything that even hinted how the stone was made or what it consisted of. Even the so called authorities on the subject could only speculate. He found a few thesis shoved away in one of the dark back rows of the stacks but again they were only speculations based on incomplete and unreliable research. Ed was so stumped by the time the clock across the line of tables he sat at chimed eleven thirty, he was more than happy to put the books away and escape from the confining space, leaving the confusing mystery behind even just for a little while.

The hospital was only a block from Headquarters and it took him less than five minutes to get there, finding a space in the busy parking lot and the whole time, he was lost in his ponderings.

All the books and articles had maintained that the stone would give its wielder ultimate power. One had even suggested that it could make human transmutation possible (that had left him shocked and pale, shaking for almost a half an hour). The problem was, the only Philosopher's stones that had been made had been incomplete, mere shadows of what the true stone was. And no single one had been the same either. Every step, ingredient and process had been documented for each one yet every time there was something missing. Ed couldn't explain it but as he had read over the accounts, it was like all the alchemists that had studied the elusive stone had missed a vital ingredient. Why that would be so, he had no idea; he was by no means an expert on the subject after just a few hours of research. But something that powerful would need more than just conventional ingredients than anyone could get their hands on.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize he had reached Al's room until he was greeted loudly by two bright, excited voices that succeeded in pulling him from the subspace he retreated to when he was thinking about something important. Al was dressed and his normal self by then, giving Ed a tight hug that must have hurt his stitches and definitely hurt the shorter blonde's ribs. Apparently he was so happy to be free of the sterile hospital walls and off to Resembol, he was fairly glowing. Ed took one look at him and pushed everything else aside. Nothing was more important than his little brother and his happiness and he wasn't about to let his preoccupation to ruin it.

Signing his brother out seemed to give them all that last little boost and they piled into his car joking and horsing around like the three teenagers they were, making people passing by smile and remember fondly their own memories of being so young and care free. If they only knew. He and Al raced each other to the car, the taller blonde's legs easily out distancing his older sibling who was tackled by Winry and her intimidating bag upon reaching the little black car. Then the loud fight over who would ride shot gun ensued, only settled with Ed's sharp voice cutting through the friendly argument with threats that involved a certain piece of automail finding its way up another piece of vulnerable anatomy. The whole time, he was grinning. It was like, just for a moment, time had stopped and a window had opened somewhere so that it felt like everything was going to be just fine. The young alchemist held onto these rare times with the three of them together being as foolish and as happy as they had been a long time ago with a fierce determination because he was afraid if he didn't he'd forget what it was like to have ever been happy.

The day was warm, bright afternoon sun blazing down onto the city and heating it pleasantly so that he was able to roll all the windows down and catch the air as he drove, ignoring Winry's initial cry of distress as her hair was blown all over the car and it took both her and Al (who had, like a gentleman, stuffed himself into the back seat) to tame it back with a tie.

"Ed, should you really be going this fast?" the girl yelled over the roaring voice of the buffeting wind and Ed grinned widely back, taking perverse pleasure in the wide eyed panicked look on her face.

"It's fine, he always drives like this!" Al answered back, winking at his brother in the mirror.

"Don't expect me to help out if you get yourself a ticket, you idiot!" Winry screeched which just made the Major bark a laugh and accelerate faster, the thrill of the racing engine and pavement flying by working under his skin.

"I've already made more money in the military that you do in a year! Stop acting like my mom!" was his snide remark and Winry just rolled her eyes but she was smiling anyway. It was hard not to as the atmosphere was charged in such a way that not smiling (or grinning like a moron) was impossible. Then Al reached between the driver and passenger seats and a second later there was a blaring, intoxicating beat blaring through the speakers. At first Ed just listened, concentrating on the road as Al and Winry belted the words over the rushing sound the open windows and pulsing bass. But then the music and the undeniable feeling of freedom worked into him to join the thrumming of adrenaline and his voice joined the others. They must have been a sight, three teenagers, one in a military uniform, belting down the city roads singing at the top of their lungs. Ed wondered what Roy would have thought if he could have seen them and then pushed that thought away because the Edward he was now didn't care about what the dark haired man might think. Those were musings for a time when thinking of Roy wasn't going to bring him down from his high prematurely. He sort of felt bad thinking that but this song was too good and he could almost taste the heady flavor of the affect speeding was having on him. Any thoughts that didn't involve the three of them, the trembling beating on the speakers and the snarling car flew right out the window with the sound of their voices. Nothing else mattered and it was perfect.

They reached the train station after the song was played over once more and it was too soon, the blood still pumping fast through his veins. Al peered at him suspiciously when he handed him the suitcase he had packed.

"Did you at least fold the clothes or did you throw them in there all crumpled like you usually do?" Ed pretended to look affronted as Winry snickered off to the side, her own heavy duffle tossed onto one shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Alphonse? I folded them!" he added a little arm flailing, just for affect and a woman leading her young daughter by the hand past their car turned at stared at his antics. He just waved. He had forgotten he was wearing his uniform.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I've never seen you fold a thing in your life," Al shot back, keeping his narrowed expression and Winry watched the exchange happily, blue eyes sparkling. It was all good intentions and they all knew it. Still, Ed was a little put off that he own brother didn't think he could be organized, "Was it you or was it really your Colonel friend who did it?" this Ed recognized as a tease but it didn't stop the furious blush that worked its way up his neck and spilled all over his face and for the second time in two days he wanted to shove his fist into his little brother's mouth.

"Shut up! It was not!" now he was putting on a pretty good scene as they walked up to the ticket window at the station, people eyeing them with curiosity. Winry slung her free arm in a familiar way over his shoulder, a sly and knowing grin on her face.

"Oo, you mean that pretty dark haired one that came to the hospital yesterday? What was his name? Roy Mustang?" she giggled as Ed turned from pink to flaming red, hiding his face behind golden bangs, "He's quite the catch, Eddie, you two would look _adorable_ together," she said it too loud, making more people stare and now Ed's glare matched his blush, turning dangerous and molten as he shrugged her off, wincing at her nickname and then the way she had said adorable. She made it sound like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. "All dark and intense and what a smile!" here she squealed dramatically and Ed had enough. The last thing he needed was to be teased about his crush from Winry.

"SHUT UP!!" he screamed, crossing his arms with a huff as Al came running over with his ticket and an exasperated glace for the giggling Winry and fuming Ed.

"Really, brother, can't you go anywhere without making a scene?" Al sighed, as if he had to put up with this kind of thing all the time (well, he did but that was besides the point). Before Ed could say anything, a soft female voice announced the boarding of E2 headed for Eastern Headquarters and all outlying towns, which included Resembol. They didn't need to run but they did anyway, still caught up in the fearless freedom the day had lent them. Yet, no matter how Ed tried to cling to the feeling, every step closer to the vehicle that would send his brother far away it ebbed. With ever stride, he felt more and more like a tipping balance, emptiness heavier than any other feeling and weighing the scales precariously. Still, he found his smile again so it was in place and flawless when they reached the train. To fool his brother, he had to feel the expression, so he did. When Al turned to him after handing off his luggage, all he could think was that this is what his brother wanted and if he was happy, then so would Ed be.

"I'll be back again, brother, don't worry," the tall blond said with a confident grin, "And if you get some time off, you should come visit," Ed rubbed the back of his neck, his smile mirroring his little brother's.

"I'll see what I can do," was all he said, knowing very well not to make any promises. Winry attached herself to his arm, peering up into his face with her glittering sky-colored eyes.

"Please come visit. Granny and I miss you and would love to have you stay," she pleaded. Suddenly he realized just why Al wanted to go back. It was still their home even if they did burn their own house down and they still had family, even if their mother was dead and father long gone. After everything, they still had someplace they could go to. The feeling of being left behind tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Eh, that old hag? She'd rather beat me with her cane than let me stay over," he half-joked and Winry laughed, patted his stomach and stepped back, flicking two fingers at him in a form of a wave as he boarded the train.

"I'll tell her you said hi! Don't waste your time with that Colonel of yours and take good care of my masterpiece!" Ed rolled his eyes as he waved back and then she disappeared onto the car. Al's dark honey eyes were watching him as he turned to look up at his brother, smile replaced with something unreadable.

"She's right, you know. About Roy," that infuriating blush was back and he found he couldn't hold the gaze so knowing and so similar to his own.

"Well, what about you and a certain mechanic? And don't try to deny it because I saw how you guys look at each other," he accused, earning the sight of a blush furious enough to match his own. The brothers looked at each other before they both burst into laughter, his own husky laugh threading together with Al's higher, sweeter one ringing out through the crowded station.

"We make quite a pair, don't we, brother?" Al's voice still held chiming threads of amusement but his eyes were sad, longing and Ed felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"That we do, Al," he said softly around the obstruction in his throat. Their gazes met and held, burning gold clashing with warm swirls of amber and he tried to tell himself he was being ridiculous because it wasn't like he was never going to see his brother ever again. The feeling of inevitable parting from someone he had spent his entire life with was affecting him more that he wanted to admit.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ed, okay?" Al was saying in a small voice and Ed gave him a lopsided smile that felt more sad than reassuring. He wanted to throw his arms around the bigger teen's shoulder's to ask him selfishly not to go because Al was the only family he had left and now he was leaving too. Instead he gently punched one broad shoulder.

"You either. I'll see you soon," Another long, shared gaze that was broken by a sharp whistle announcing the last chance to board. A shared, firm handshake and then his brother was gone too, stepping lightly onto the train, turning back at the stair so their gazes could meet one more time as the whistle screeched again, steam billowing from the tall stack and wheels beginning to turn.

"Bye, Edward!" he barely heard it over the commotion the train was making as it grudgingly started to move forward and despite himself, he followed, keeping the tall figure of his brother in sight.

"Bye, Alphonse!" he cried, lifting one hand that glinted silver in the stark station lights. There was no running after the train; he wasn't twelve but his feet still seemed to move him along anyway, at a more leisurely pace, so that he could watch Al's eyes until the train was moving too fast. And then it was gone, puffing down the tracks and out from under the roof of the station, blaring through the city. The farther it went, the more the smile slipped and cracked until he was standing at the edge of the platform, one arm still slightly raised, looking like an idiot. Well, at least he could drop his hand. Yet for some reason, he couldn't talk his brain into allowing his feet to move so he could turn and walk back to his car. Long after it had gone and the next line of cars had taking its place he stood. Until he remembered he still had to return to work. That thought had him uprooting himself, as if the bottom of his boots had been glued to the concrete.

As he was driving back to Headquarters, he tried to capture the feeling he had when driving to the train station but it wasn't the same. The wind rushing into the car was just a little too cold and the song roaring through his speakers was lonely with his voice the only one singing along. But he sang anyway, trying to ignore the hole that being the one left behind was digging a hole in his chest. And the whole while he tried to hold in his mind the exact color of amber so that however long he and his brother were parted, he wouldn't forget.

**

Normally, in a bad situation, Ed tended to become living fire, all action and fury, lava flowing through him so that he scorched and burned whoever it was that was intent on hurting him or someone he decided to protect. The only time he was ever out done by someone was if he was taken by surprise or his mind was otherwise occupied. This time, it was both.

He walked back into the library with a distinct lack of enthusiasm, the hush of the large sweeping space falling over him like a blanket and while he usually loved that about libraries, this time he barely noticed it. The permeating quiet just reminded him of the color amber fading slowly from the back of his vision. A librarian glanced at him, looked at the silver watch fastened to his belt loops and went back to the stack of books she was checking in. It made him wonder, what did people think when they saw him in his uniform and silver watch? He looked young enough to be sixteen, or so he'd been told but it seemed people here didn't question anyone carrying the silver pocket watch. Or hiding behind it.

The blond was just about to start hunting through the information system when he noticed Colonel Mustang standing at a table conversing with a two star General he had never met before, his face bland but the conversation seemed intense. They were speaking quietly, as if making sure even their hushed whispers wouldn't carry. The General was a short, older man with a thick grey mustache that looked like it could hide any number of expressions, though Ed thought he might have been smiling. They were trying to throw off any would be listeners and that just made him even more curious.

The screen in front of him flashed words he needed to be interested in and he forced himself to scroll idly through his search, coping down numbers onto a slip of paper. Yet he couldn't stop his eyes from sliding up every few seconds, watching the dark haired Colonel talking, hands in pockets, the perfect picture of arrogant ease. Ed remembered the glance he had gotten trapped in earlier that day, the smoldering depths of deepest black slipping past his barriers and surging through him until he could think of nothing else but that raging fire. Until he wanted, needed to be consumed, to feel himself burning up from the inside as black flames raced through him. It wouldn't hurt but he would scream none the less because it would over whelm him, drown him, pull him under until he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Nothing existed but the memory of those beautiful eyes tearing him apart.

Ed didn't realize his fingers had stopped their given tasks and his eyes were glued on the Colonel half way across the library until those very eyes shifted subtly and caught him in the act, their bottomless depths unreadable. It was quick, barely a second, and he might even have imagined it but the older man's lips quirked slightly, as if amused Ed was staring at him. The blond jerked his eyes back to his work, face on fire, furious with himself for allowing his attention to drift and then getting caught _staring_. Lord, this was getting pathetic. Yet, despite how he tried to keep focused on the page in front of him, he still watched as Roy clapped the little General on the shoulder with a friendly, familiar smile before turning and retreating deeper into the library. And he hated, _hated_ the lump of cold, jagged piece of ice that slipped into his chest as Roy didn't acknowledge him, didn't look at him again, just walked away, head tipped up and hands still hiding in his pockets. He was confident and perfect and it was _infuriating_.

Snarling to himself, he snatched the collection of papers he had by now and stalked off into the stacks, wanting to get lost, preferably for good. Roy had it right. The man knew how he felt and it was definitely best he didn't encourage anything. Who knew if something _did_ happen between them (here his heart gave a rather painful little jolt) and they were found out? Although, Roy would have to want to have something happen and it was evident that was not the case. Ed quashed the rising feeling of familiar dejection he had known his entire life before he was distracted again. The thing he found wishing most, however, was that Al had stayed so he could talk to him about it. Normally they didn't talk about crushes with each other but this was different. He had never felt so hopelessly lost before. Al had encouraged this…whatever this was. Maybe he would have some advice about how to make it go away.

By the time Ed's arms were filled with books and he was making his way to a back table, taking Roy's warning for discretion to heart, he had lost the flare of frustration, the anger at himself and his stupidity. Now it was just the dark pitch of pending despair waiting to swallow him whole.

He was at the end of the row, books teetering dangerously in his arms (moderation wasn't something he did well) when a sly familiar alto voice struck him from behind causing him to stop short and nearly had the tottering pile of books spilling all over the marble floors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the tiniest Elric brother playing at being a soldier. Still the book nerd, I see, or did they stick you in here because you aren't good enough for anything else?" Ed turned slowly, surprise racing though him strong enough that the books were still in danger of littering the floor as disbelief made him unable to respond with anything other than a strangled,

"Envy?!" it was sputtered as he stared over the books at the dark haired jerk who was leaning against one of the shelves and had his arms crossed over his chest, looking infuriatingly smug with himself. What shocked Ed more than the fact that Envy was even in the Central Headquarters' Library was the abomination of the uniform he was wearing. The blond alchemist had always known the dark haired boy to be a bit…odd but he looked ridiculous now, pants tucked into calf high combat boots and his jacket cropped short enough that a few inches of his naval was on display. The sleeves of the jacket had been shorn too, right above the elbow so the black wrist cuffs he was wearing were visible. The complete and utter abomination of the uniform should have inspired a wealth of insults but all he could think was _what the hell is HE doing here??_

"What's the matter, little Eddiekins? Happy to see me?" it was the knowing grin that had him pushing words up and out of his constricting throat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" sure, with all the clever comebacks, that was the best he could come up with. But it was a valid question and why this person, out of everyone that could have popped up on him unexpectedly, why was it _Envy_ watching him carefully with those cold, violet eyes. The grin stayed put, brightening at the accusation in Ed's voice.

"Now, now, Ed, don't get hostile. You aren't the only one to join the military out of high school you know. But now that you mention it, you don't really think I was in that hell hole for _school_, do you?" he seemed to be enjoying this and that was never a good thing for Ed. When Envy smiled like that, it was always the wisest course of action to high tail it the hell out of there until he could gather his defenses for a decent and meaningful attack. But he had his arms still full of books and still kind of wondering if he was imagining Envy being there and in a uniform of his own.

"Ah, he took the bait, I see. Well, what if I were to tell you I was out there to watch you? You and that annoying little brother of yours?" Ed felt that protective flare like he always did when the jackass mentioned Al and he shifted his grip on his books, eyes flashing dangerously. He was so caught up he didn't hear someone round the shelves behind him, stopping upon seeing the obvious tension between the two nor did he see the cold gaze flicker briefly before the smirk turned cruel.

"What?" he snarled, finally finding the will to fight back as it well up within him like lava gushing from a crack in the earth. Envy just flicked his fingers in a dismissing gesture, as if Ed should have known all along.

"Oh, yeah, of course. We couldn't let someone like you walk around without keeping tabs on you, you know," something cold touched the back of Ed's neck, the small hairs along his skin rising in warning and he tightened his grip on the tottering books, wondering why, all of a sudden, fear was beginning to suffuse though him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Envy?" his voice came out low and rough, like it did when he was upset but not sure if he should go on the attack or defensive. That dark gaze was enjoying watching him squirm.

"We know everything about you, Edward Elric. From a small town in the country called Resmbol, one brother a year younger, father left when you were six and then your mom got sick, leaving two children behind only a year later. You lived with your child hood friend's grandmother until you turned eleven and then almost killed both you and your younger brother trying to transmute your mother back to life," here the books tumbled from his already precarious grip but he barely noticed as there was a roaring in his ears and he was sure his face had turned ghostly white, the blood rushing from his head and leaving him so dizzy, he was in danger of passing out. Evny sneered wickedly at his expression before stepping closer and twining a lock of hair from his bangs around his finger, drawing the horrified golden gaze.

"Oh, yeah, we know all about that. Did you think you could do a complicated piece of alchemy such as human transmutation and expect no one to know about it. You must be some kind of genius, to figure that out at the tender age of eleven. But you didn't succeed, did you? Nearly lost your brother and did lose two limbs. How pathetic. What else did you lose, Fullmetal?" the words tore through him until he could no longer listen, letting Envy thread his fingers through his hair and use his other hand to grip his chin, tilting his head back so his cold eyes could stare into his. He stared past, through, the horror of knowing the military knew about what he did making him weak. He barely heard Envy repeat his question, breath washing over his face until a new voice, sharp and constrained shocked through him.

"That's enough. What the hell is going on here?" he was released, though his skin still crawled at the memory of the touch and the purple eyes tore away from him, leaving him free to gasp at the sudden freedom.

"Nothing. I was just leaving," Envy's voice had changed, became poison and Ed wondered what the person behind him had done to make the other boy hate him so much. The blond watched him go, extremities tingling with the force of his distress. _What else did you lose?_ It tore through him, bringing back the memories that would never lose their potency, their ability to remind him how much he had fucked up. Envy, ever the cold hearted bastard, turned just before he disappeared from sight and pinned him with those eyes, the color washed out in the wake of cruelty.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Fullmetal," then he was gone and Ed shivered, hating Envy so much it hurt but hating himself even more. Fighting helpless rage, he turned to see who his rescuer was only to find Roy standing behind him, an expression on his face that Ed had never seen before. He looked fierce, dark. He looked furious but in a way he din't understand. Ed took a second to make a note to never get on the Colonel's bad side, though he had to wonder if maybe Roy was mad because of what he heard.

"What was that?" the older man demanded, his voice still sharp, commanding and sounding every bit the Colonel that he was. Oh, shit, the man had heard, he had heard what Ed had done and he hated him. That darkness in those eyes was for him and he built up his rage so he couldn't be any more vulnerable than he already was. It shouldn't matter, it really shouldn't yet it did matter.

"Nothing," He managed to snap, voice just as sharp as Roy's before bending to start picking up all the books he'd dropped. The dark haired man stooped to help, white gloves starkly pale against the dark floors, the show of kindness nearly choking him and the words spewed from his mouth because he needed to know even if he didn't want know if those shadows were meant for him. "How much did you hear?" he asked it in a neutral tone, eyes watching his own hands as he picked up the books. The last one lifted from the floor and they both stood to face one another. Roy held two of the books but he made no move to hand them back, dark gaze holding him still, breathless.

"Enough," was the soft reply and finally those coal eyes softened. But it just made him angrier because he didn't need or want pity. Roy wouldn't ask if it was true with words but his eyes were doing a lot of question asking and suddenly Ed couldn't handle being in this man's presence any longer.

"Fine! Great! Well, now you know, congratulations, another mystery solved. You're free to hate me, by the way. Everyone who find out does and now I have to go because I have work to do," and with that, he snatched the books from the Colonel's hands and stalked off. How wrong he had been about Roy caring. What he did was out of pity; he felt bad for Ed and while maybe he liked him, it wasn't the same. What Ed didn't see was the dark look that followed him, watching him stomp away and the hurt that lay there, stark and raw would have had him changing his mind immediately. He would have seen that Roy didn't hate him or pity him. Yet he didn't see it, just kept walking, using his temper to mask the rejection that was sticking in the back of his throat like a caged sob. Lord, he wished his brother was here. The boy was so good at picking up his broken pieces and right now he was as shattered at he had ever been.

But then he was plunking down at a table as removed from the rest of the library's traffic as he could get and it was the lull of the black, printed words that pulled his mind away, sucking him into that familiar well of discovering new things. It pushed away the sharp ache, dulling it until nothing matter but the books in front of him.

**

While information on the actual Philosopher's stone remained elusive and rather lacking, by the time the library lights turned off on him and the young librarian came back telling him it was now past midnight and she had to close the doors, he had found two tentative leads and a familiar name, which he wrote down and slipped into his pocket. The reading had been worthwhile, though. The information he found on chimeras was interesting but disturbing. The thought of melding two animals together to create a new one was disquieting and felt too much like playing God for him likings, though as he had been reminded earlier that day, he'd done something worse.

Still, learning had always been something that calmed him, easing the fire a bit so that by the time he extracted himself from the books, he was able to look whatever was bothering him a little more objectively. As he stored what he had read away and climbed into his car, he was calmer, no longer wanting to hurt someone, to scream, to start crying hysterically but he didn't feel any better. Roy knew what he did, knew the darkest side of him. Would he even welcome him into his house again? The thought of having to pack up the few things he had at Roy's because the older man didn't want him there anymore gave him a mini panic attack. His brain made up scenarios, each one leaving him just a little more crippled and aching. Yet by the time he was pulling into the familiar driveway, he'd managed to push everything deep so his face would remain impassive no matter what happened. If the Colonel didn't want him there, then he would leave, go back to his dark apartment. Simple as that. Except his stupid heart was telling him it wasn't that simple at all.

The lights over the porch were on, as if waiting for his return and for some reason, they felt like a greeting, a hand extended letting him know he was welcome. There was a light on inside too, lighting up the downstairs windows and he hoped Roy hadn't stayed up waiting for him. The garage door was open as well, just an extension of that greeting and he made his way inside, having to feel his way along the sleek body of the invisible Corvette as it was so dark, he almost couldn't find the door. But when he did and opened it, the light was on here too. He swallowed a lump in his throat, dreading conversation and took as long as he possibly could to unlace his boots, pondering at the dark haired Colonel's obvious thoughtfulness.

His socks were silent on the cool wood floors as he stepped into the lit kitchen, eyes catching the light as he cast them around in search of the house's owner. The large space was empty, though, with just the last lingering scents of a dinner made then put away and the reminder that he hadn't eaten very much(again) made his stomach blare at him loudly. Yet the need to know what Roy was thinking, even if it meant he would be leaving just as quickly had him following the trail of lights out of the kitchen and then up the stairs. Now he could smell musky cologne that at the thought of gracing a pale neck nearly had him tripping up the last few steps, a brief flash of desire shooting through him. His demanding heart fluttered anxiously in his chest as he continued down the hall, past the dark guest bedroom and up the second flight of stairs. The bathroom light was on but the room was empty so he stepped up to the second doorway, stopping just outside the open door.

Roy was standing in front of a full length mirror on the back of the closet door, dressed in dark dress pants and a blue shirt, his long fingers expertly securing a black tie around his neck. His dark eyes were cool, indifferent as he watched his fingers but Ed couldn't stop staring. The man had to know he was fucking hot and the tie, which would look bland on anyone else kicked up his sex appeal about five notches. Ed had no idea why but one look of that tie tightening around the blue collar and pale neck made his mouth go dry, the flare of desire back again. It wasn't fair for anyone to look like that. Shit, seeing Roy like that only made him want the older man more. The possible rejection just made it hurt that much more.

The tie was finished now, a neat little knot tucked under the strong chin and then the black eyes jerked to him standing at the door, metal hand pressed to the wood beside him to steady himself, staring. Caught for the second time today but he didn't pull his gaze away this time, watching as Roy acknowledged him while he reached for a dark jacket that matched the pants and was a shade or two lighter than the tie. He didn't have a right to talk, to break the silence but the anxiety had turned into some big ugly monster and was threatening to swallow him whole.

"Are you going out?" he asked quietly, the tone of his voice almost an apology for whatever accusations might come hurtling his way. But there was no evidence of the anger or pity he had seen earlier that day in the Colonel's face as he slipped into his jacket then threaded his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end, out of his eyes. Ed's knees went a little weak. The only expression he saw on the handsome features was a kind of preoccupation, as if something was on the older man's mind. He didn't look at Ed when he answered.

"Yes, for about an hour. Dinner's in the fridge," it was short but he felt like he didn't even deserve that much and for some reason relief was making his knees even more wobbly. But instead of saying thank you and shutting up, his curiosity got the better of him.

"It's kinda late," it meant to be question but it didn't sound like one and he realized he sounded like some nagging girlfriend with a jealously complex. Roy just smiled slightly as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket, dark eyes raking over himself in the mirror critically once more.

"I have a date," four words and suddenly he felt crushed, whatever reassurance he had found in the simple gestures of thoughtfulness laying shattered on the floor. Somehow, with a great effort he shoved that down too, distancing himself so much so, he almost felt detached from his own body and he remained at the door, fingers making slight dents in the sheetrock, face so bland, it hurt. Roy didn't seem to notice as he shut his bedroom light off and slipped out past Ed, who stepped back to let him by, gold eyes barely seeing the taller man as he swept by, his normal cloak of arrogant confidence billowing out behind him.

"Then you don't want me to leave?" the words tumbled from his mouth, strong, shattering the quiet with their abruptness and Roy, who was nearly at the stairs stopped short and turned sharply to regard the blond alchemist still at the bedroom door. For a second they stared at one another, gold eyes darkened and resignation so strong they looked dead, black blazing fiercely with that fire that had almost consumed him. Then Roy was back, standing in front of the shorter blond, stepping so close Ed had to tip his head back as the dark haired man was towering over him. The rich scent of the cologne swirled around him, rendering him momentarily incoherent. Strong fingers he had watched knot a tie caught his chin in a tight hold, insuring he wouldn't turn away, wouldn't run. Burning coal eyes stared down at him and his world narrowed so that the only thing that existed was him and Roy, Roy touching him, looming over him, presence trapping him, holding him still.

"Why would I want you to leave?" the older man demanded, his voice once again sharp and Ed shivered just a little, the feeling of not being able to get away overwhelming him. Unable to hold the gaze, his own eyes slid away as his hands came up and clasped at the wrist of the hand holding him, getting ready to push the suddenly imposing Colonel away.

"What you heard…w-what I did…I—" There was a jerk on his chin that sent a jolt of pain down his spine and his eyes were brought back, staring up into shadowed shards of night. A short pause followed that seemed to last forever and he held his breath, heart thudding away in his chest like a trapped bird. Something flashed in Roy's eyes and that was the only warning he had before he was trapped further. Lips crashed against his, capturing and caressing, the contact hard and hungry. Shock whipped through him even as Roy's mouth plundered his, leaving him unable to respond because all he could think was _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming because he's kissing me._ And it was wonderful, those curved, neatly shaped lips soft and slightly dry but oh, so warm. The taste was deep, indescribable and set loose a craving, knowing he would never, now that he'd tasted it, get enough of. Then, just like that, his motor capacity seemed to return so he could press closer, close his eyes, start kissing back. He clung now to the expensively cut jacket just to keep himself upright.

Roy was all around him now, his every sense filled with the awareness of the bigger, older man holding him tightly by the waist, as if he was afraid to let go, as if he cared. Oh, God, he cared and Ed was getting lost in the sensation of Roy's lips on his, pressing, stroking until he was so weak it was a very good thing the other man had taken to gripping his hips as he would have fallen into a very happy heap on the floor.

When they parted, he couldn't seem to bring his vision back into focus, the impression of those lips, the lips that he'd been dreaming about four weeks still searing into him. Breath came a little fast and oh, yeah, it would help if he opened his eyes. For a second he was sure he was going to find himself waking, lifting head from wherever he might have fallen asleep but no, Roy was there, still holding him close, dark eyes smoldering with another one of those expressions he'd never seen before and made him want more.

"Don't leave," it was whispered, sweet breath ghosting over his nose and he breathed it in, eye lids still half mast, hands still gripping smooth fabric. He could only nod in response, a little noise of assent escaping from the back of his throat and the smile that grace the lips that had just been moving against his own nearly blinded him. Another kiss, this one pressed to his forehead, gently, like a thank you. Then he was being released, his waist free, his own fingers tugged open and Roy was gone, down the steps and out the door like he had never been. Ed stared after the broad retreating back, breathing painful and mind in a haze. There had been no judgment, no pity, no anger. Just a mutual understanding and a gentle acceptance. The tone Roy had used when telling him not to leave was nearly begging, though he was sure the man had never done so in his entire life. As he touched fingertips to his own full mouth, he breathed his own response into the empty hall.

"I can't ever leave now," before sliding to the floor, legs splayed out on either side of him, unable to support him. Even knowing what he was, what he had done, Roy had asked him to stay, had accepted him, had shown him something shocking, heady, beautiful. He had spoken the truth; he couldn't leave no more than he could stop falling, falling for the sexy, dark haired man, falling in love.

**

The rest of the night moved by in a blur. The fact that he was tired didn't really register until he was watching the plate of food Roy had left for him in the refrigerator spin around in the microwave as it heated. His stomach had been thrilled to find the plate held almost too much food for even him to handle, including a huge cut of steak and a mound of mashed potatoes that looked as if they had cheese mixed in with them. Any other time he would have crowed in triumph; only Al knew how much he loved steak and for a second he wondered if Roy had called his brother to ask. It was unlikely but after everything the older man had done for him, he wouldn't put it past him. Yet even with the excellent food, and the roar of his stomach, he was only able to finish half of his dinner because there seemed to be something already occupying the space in his abdomen. Then he just sat and stared at the plate, wondering where his appetite had gone to.

It was as if the doubt and elation had merged and became solid, weighing him down and making him incapable of coherent thought. Over and over he replayed that kiss and even after having eaten, he could have sworn he could still taste Roy's breath mingling with his own. In a daze, he cleaned up after himself, feeling bad about having to waste food. Every little movement brought a small tingle, like little needles stabbing at his fingertips and toes. Ed knew he should have been happy, ecstatic; Roy had kissed him, had asked him to stay. Yet the only thing that had done was confuse him. He'd seen the pity and the anger earlier that day after Envy had once again spun his web of evil disasters, probably knowing the Colonel was standing right there and while the older man had asked him not to leave, he had said nothing on the matter of what he thought about Ed's sin. And why had he kissed the blond? Kisses meant affection, love, a bond that could only be expressed through the intimate sharing of touches and breath. Did that mean that was how Roy felt? Affection? Love? Somehow that seemed unlikely. The man just left for a date! Which was why Ed was so confused. Why had Roy done what he did and then go on a date?

Poor Ed was so overwrought by the whole tangled mess of his thoughts, he found himself wandering through the house, completely forgetting to put his clean dishes away. He started in the library, turning the light on and walking past all the shelves, running his fingers over all the spines, feeling the titles under his finger tips but not really seeing them. Then he was off down the hall and into the music room, the doors opening silently under his gentle insistence. Yet once he was there, he had no idea what to do and just stood in the middle of the room, looking first at the piles of sheet music and then at the piano, it's black and white keys hidden under a dark hood. Absently, he wondered what they might sound like if his fingers pressed one down so a string inside the bulky body might be struck. But he was more interested what it might sound like when Roy sat down in front of it and played. So he stepped from the warm pool of light he'd been standing in and headed up the stairs once again, passing the guest room for a second time that night.

Ed finally stopped wandering when he came to the bookshelves in Roy's room, forcing his eyes to read the titles there so that he could stop the circles his mind was turning in. It wouldn't do him any good until the Colonel got back and then maybe he could approach him about how he really felt. His eyes snagged on a particular title and he pulled it out, studying the cover with a detached sort of interest. _Moby Dick._ Ed wasn't one for novels but this book looked worn, the pages loved and dog eared, suggesting it had been read often. Intruded and wanting a distraction, he plopped down on the couch, flipping over to the first page.

An idea grabbed hold of him as the dry paper rasped against the tips of his finger tips that longer, bigger fingers had touched the same places and the words had been absorbed by sharp, dark eyes. Another person's ideas had been inserted into this book that he was about to delve into. What had Roy thought, he wondered, as he wove his way through the story? Well, now he had to add his own thoughts into the pages and with that, he let himself get sucked in.

**

Despite his determination, he lasted only about four pages before he began to drift and the little thought that had been nagging in the back of his mind suddenly came to the forefront; it would be much more comfortable on the bed. So without giving it much consideration, Ed padded across the room, pulled off his uniform jacket that he'd only unbuttoned and swung into the bed, curling up under the covers. Roy probably wouldn't be back for a while and he figured he would get up in a half an hour, remake the bed and be asleep in the bed assigned to him before the Colonel was even on his way back.

The bed was comfortable, just as it had been two nights ago and it smelled so deeply of the man he was trying not to think about, it almost made him dizzy. A feeling that he was becoming more and more familiar with lifted a flaming head and he was weak with desire. It ached within him, surging like a wave he couldn't escape and he worried for a moment if he would have to get rid of it in the bathroom. The combination of the memory of the kiss and being swathed in the scent that was all Roy he suddenly felt he wasn't as alone had he had thought. But he was so tired, it only lasted a moment. All intentions of reading flew right out of his head as his nose pressed into the pillow that the dark haired man used every night to lay his head on, fatigue sweeping over him. He couldn't fight it, even if he had been conscious of it happening. It was nearly one thirty after all and it had been a long, long day. In a matter of minutes, Ed had succumbed and was fast asleep, finally, finally blissfully oblivious.

* * *

Al

The train ride had been long, each stop that brought him closer to his home making anticipation that much stronger. Winry had fallen asleep almost as soon at the rhythmic rocking of the cars over the tracks had started, her head pillowed on the arm of the seat across from him, wheat colored hair spilling down over her face and arms. She looked pretty like that, her long, bright eyelashes brushing against a soft, pink cheek, hiding the pieces of clear sky that sparkled when the lids were lifted. Suddenly, he felt very selfish for leaving the city. Sure, he felt safer in Resembol and he preferred it to living in the city but really, who was he fooling? He was coming back for her, this girl breathing softly as she dreamed, asleep just an arm's length away. He loved his brother dearly but after his brush with Scar, all he seemed to be able to think was he would regret being so far away from her, from her smile, her fiery personality. Yes, it was selfish and the guilt seeped into him even though he'd gotten Ed's blessing. He could only hope Ed figured it out with that Colonel of his because the boy was so obviously head over heels for the guy.

When the train reached their stop, it was dark out, the stars so thick in the sky, he had to fight the impulse to duck. He carried Winry's bag and his own luggage, regardless of her protests for the walk back the house was close to three miles. Not that he really minded. The blond girl was talkative, describing an automail shop she had found in the city that had just about every tool under the sun. Her passion lit up the dark road they walked along, keeping the shadows as bay. That is until they crested a hill that marked they were getting close to the house and as he looked, a bright burst of blue light lit up the distant horizon. There was no sound; it was too far away, but there was no doubt as it what it was. Alchemy.

It was then the flow of words had been stemmed, Winry's face darkening and her mouth pressed into a thin line. They didn't mention it but suddenly the tension was so thick he could barely breathe. He hadn't realized just how close the war had gotten. Just as it had those long years ago, taking so many lives, like Winry's parents. It was no wonder she reacted the way she did.

It was then he started thinking, thinking about doing his part to protect this little corner of the world that was precious to him, that held his heart and captured his soul. Arrival at the house was quiet and without fan fare, Granny just asking about Ed and offering them dinner. Still he thought, his normally gentle face closed off, expressionless. He didn't want them to know what he was already planning; barely home and he was already anticipating leaving again. But not this time, not really. He ate steadily, saying only a handful of words before pleading fatigue and slipping upstairs to the guest room that had become unofficially his.

And he began to put his plan together. No one need know just yet but his father's old alchemy books were still locked away in the basement and while he wasn't as fast a learner as his brother, he also hadn't forgot everything from when they were kids. Even if he was only seventeen, at the war front, they would most certainly recruit him as an alchemist. Besides, his birthday was only a month away…

* * *

Roy

The "date" had only lasted forty-five minutes and was not really a date at all. It was just a meeting with one of his many contacts spread throughout the city and while she was quiet beautiful, it had been strictly business. All the same, he had to force himself to concentrate on what she had to tell him as his mind was still preoccupied with Ed and his lips. That he had kissed. He still couldn't believe he had done that, taking advantage of the shorter alchemist in a moment of vulnerability but the kid had looked irresistible, with his golden hair falling all around his face and his bright eyes open as wide as they would go. Even if he had thought he hadn't wanted to encourage whatever this crush was that the teen had on him, well, it was too late now. The only thing it had served to do was flame his own attraction hotter.

And the kiss…the only words he could use to describe it was perfect. Perfect and wonderful and everything he could ever have wished it to be and more. As soon as his mouth had met Ed's, he had been lost in the shock of the taste and the feel of those soft, full lips. Who knew anyone could actually taste like sunlight? That is, if it actually had a taste. If it did, that was how Ed had tasted; bright and sweet. It had been all he could do not to force his way past just the lips so he could dive into the hot cavern that was the blonde's mouth. But considering he hadn't reacted for almost a full minute, he had thought it best not to push it. When Ed _had_ started kissing back, sliding his lips in time with Roy's, breath quickening, hands clinging. Yeah, the kid had it bad but so did he. He hadn't realized how disappointed he was when the shorter alchemist had asked if Roy wanted him to leave until he had the boy in his grip. Shit, if Ed left now, he would go insane. He wanted to be the one to cure that look he had seen, the lonely ache behind wide pools of warm honey. More than that, he wanted Ed to be the one to do the same for him. Roy may have put a good face on things, with his masks of arrogance and lofty superiority but the existence he led had, until this point, only enough room for himself.

As he navigated the dark, vacant streets back to his house, he realized how much better it was to come home to someone rather than the dark emptiness he had been used to for so long.

The house itself was lit up like a Christmas tree, just about every single window blazing with a warm internal light. It gave him pause as he pulled his car back into the open garage and closed the door behind him then he found himself smiling fondly. Ed had probably fallen asleep somewhere and had forgotten he'd turned all the lights on. The kitchen and library light was on when he walked through but nothing had been disturbed but the dinner he had left for Ed and it looked like the blond teen had started to clean up after himself and got distracted half way through washing the dishes. Nothing in the library had been moved either; there was no sign that anyone had been in there at all except the light was on. Just as Ed had done earlier that night, he followed the trail of lights, taking pause when he noticed the light in the music room also shone softly, like a passing breeze had blew through leaving behind nothing but light. He wondered if it was some kind of metaphor for the boy himself. Patiently, he turned all the lights back off, locked the doors and headed upstairs, just happy the day was over.

After breaking up the…altercation between Ed and the dark haired punk in the library earlier that day, he had been curious as to the relationship between this Envy and his blond subordinate. He had seen the other boy at Ed's high school, his gang being annihilated by the fiery blond himself and he'd grown curious. Professionally, of course, but he needed to know why Ed was being watched so closely. Or rather, by whom; he had overheard the why while listening in on the unpleasant conversation. The military cared so much about the whereabouts of this one single teenager, they had sent in a spy. It made sense, if what he had heard was true. Human transmutation at age eleven. Roy had known the kid was smart but that was genius. Even if it didn't work, which it wouldn't have, no matter how smart the alchemist performing the transmutation. There was a reason why it was taboo and against the law.

So he had made a phone call to one of his contacts for information regarding Envy. It was a reliable contact who had access to the higher government in ways he never could but the lack of information on this particular mystery was odd to say the least. It was almost as if Envy the soldier didn't exist. He wasn't on any of the payroll records and no one seemed to really know who he was. The only thing he had really learned about the kid is that he'd been in and out of Headquarters for as long as anyone seemed to be able to remember (those that took any notice of him anyway) and he was often seen in the Furer's company. Which, again, was odd. The kid couldn't be older than Ed but the reports said his appearance was always the way it was now. And the uniform! Roy had almost set the kid on fire after first setting eyes on the abomination. Only the poison spilling from his lips had given him pause.

To say he felt sick upon hearing the real reason for Ed's automail was an understatement and he was ashamed of himself. The he'd seen the look on the blonde's face when he had turned and saw Roy standing behind him, and every negative thought vanished. Terror and acceptance of the worst possible outcome had been brimming over in those gold eyes, striking him right through the chest. The teen had suffered the consequences, to an extent Roy would probably never understand. Then the fire had moved in, like a burning shield up over the pain, flaring brightly in the form of anger and sharp words. It probably hadn't helped that he himself had been so angry that he could barely control his voice. But not at Ed. Never at Ed. To think, the kid had thought he would want the young alchemist to leave! Now that he had a taste, he wasn't ever letting go. It didn't matter what he had done; Roy had sinned too. No one was perfect. The fact that the boy had loved his mother so much that he would risk anything to get her back just went to show how incredible this boy really was. Both brothers were. Al surely had as much to do with that as Ed had but Al's eyes weren't haunted and his smile wasn't weighted. And he wasn't the one Roy had fallen in love with.

The guest room was dark and silent; the only light left on seemed to be his own, though he remembered turning it off. The kid probably found the books and was curled on the couch. He'd done the same thing the night before, only in the library, narrow nose caught between the pages until almost two when Roy had to come down and asked if the kid remembered he actually did need to sleep. The thought made him bite back a smile as he ascended the last flight of stairs. He didn't mind the blond curling up in his room; the kid needed to figure out that reading could be used for more than just research and learning.

But when he walked into his room, Ed was not reading on the couch like he had thought but sprawled in the bed, covers tangled with his legs and one of Roy's favorite books caught in one of his outstretched hands, as if he had been reading and just conked out. The blond was still in his uniform pants and the white dress shirt, wide brown belt clasped tightly around his slim waist and the silver watch dangling, shining against the dark sheets. The pretty face was pressed into Roy's pillow, gold hair still half-trapped in the confines of the unraveling braid and the rest spread out around the hidden face. The dark haired man stopped at the edge of the bed, staring down at the teen in his bed and something swelled in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He knew the kid was pretty; hell, he was gorgeous. And he was on the side of the bed he tended to sleep on. Suddenly Roy wanted to kiss Ed again. Badly.

Instead, he just studied what he could see of the kid's face, the narrow, expressive nose that flared prettily when he was angry, the dip in the corner of the full lips, the little fold of skin under the closed eyes. Oh, and those eyelashes. They were so thick and long, they looked like mini blades of sunshine resting against the sweeping curve of the tan cheek. Each spot he wanted to taste, to see if every part of Ed would taste like honeyed sunlight like his lips had or if they would taste different. It was stunning, how every little part of Ed, barring his silver automail, looked as if it had been dipped in a batch of liquid daylight, ochre and buttery yellow and gold.

He realized he was staring and had to shake himself, pulling away so he couldn't get caught in the web of dusky beauty asleep amongst his sheets. As quietly as he could, he pulled off the stuffy suit that he always wore to meet his contacts and replaced it with comfortable sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Then he brushed his teeth and returned to the bed, once again contemplating the young man now snoring gently into the soft pillow. He felt bad leaving Ed in still dressed in most of his uniform but he didn't want to wake him up. Then, before he could think about it anymore, he was moving to his closet again, digging out a pair of shorts that had always been too small and a big white t-shirt, much like the one he was wearing. Maneuvering the boy while he slept was a little challenging. He got the belt and shirt off fine, with just the barest moving of limbs. He had seen the boy in just his boxers a couple of times but he hadn't been alone with him nor had he been touching him. The metal arm was cool to the touch as he worked the tee on, trying not to pull any of the shining strands and he was a bit surprised that when Ed's head popped back into view, wisps of gold still shuttered the round pools of sunlight and he just buried his nose back into the pillow, wrapping his arms around it. Roy was reminded of a child and he paused for a moment. What was he doing, letting himself fall for a mere teen? He was thirty-one years old, for crying out loud! Ed may like him now but in just twenty years, Roy would be in his fifties and Ed would still be in the prime of his life. That is, if this lasted that long.

That made his hands stop moving so he could look down at the strong back moving gently as the boy slept. Ed might be more than twelve years younger than him but he was more of an adult than most people even in their forties. If Ed grew tired of Roy, than he would back off but taking in the tousled blond head, Roy would never stop feeling whatever this was for the smaller alchemist. Be it affection or love, as long as he lived, only Ed would hold the entirety of his heart.

Right, now he sounded like a sap. Shaking his head, he took one look at the blue-clad legs tangled in the blankets and decided Ed would be comfortable enough the way he was. Just as he was turning away, a little flash of light caught his eye and he leaned in again to find a tiny gold stud fastened discretely in the curve of the cartilage of Ed's left ear. In the earring, a tiny diamond sparkled. It was so small, in fact, it was a wonder he had even seen it, tucked away as it was. He wondered at it as he walked over to flick off the light switch; it must mean something to the teen if he bothered to wear it but made an effort for no one to see it. Yet now that he knew it was there, Roy realized it added to the boy's looks.

For some reason, turning off the light made his heart leap up into his throat. The room was plunged into darkness only broken by the silvery moon outside and one of the neighbor's deck lights. The thought of climbing into his bed with the blond in it sent a tremor though him, though he couldn't explain why. It was like, after he had kissed Ed, something had happened, a wall had been lowered, a door opened. He had the impulse to touch the teen before he'd kissed him but now it felt like he _needed_ to, like if he didn't he'd start to shrivel up and rot away.

Sliding under the covers on the other side of the bed, he found himself on his side staring at the dark face across from him. In the dim silver light, the little glitter in Ed's ear was visible. The bed was big and they'd shared of before, two nights ago. But this time, this time he had no control over his body as he scooted close under the blankets, his own dark head sharing space on the pillow with the golden one. He was careful not to actually touch Ed, though he longed to just wrap his arm around that straight waist and draw him close. Instead, he just breathed in the warm breath spilling softly from the parted lips and let his eyes drift closed, quiet warmth spreading through his chest.

So this is what it's like, to not be lonely…

_**To be continued...**_

**Wellm, there it is, I hope none of you were too disapponted. Again, I'll try my best to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. In the mean time, I have three more Royxed stories on my profile in case you need more. Later!  
**


	12. Something More

Twelve

Ed

"Ed," it pulled him from his dreams, the soft voice like velvet and he hovered, listening to it absently as it called his name, "Edward," a warm weight pinned his right side and a bar of yielding iron held his waist tightly, forcing him to press into the steady heat. A warm gust brushed over the side of his hair and he was pulled a little farther from the deep darkness that had been cradling him.

"Come on, pipsqueak, we have to get up," _don't call me short…_ but he could only manage a low grunt of displeasure. And who was we? Oh, shit, he had fallen asleep in Roy's bed. Then he realized just who it was he was pressed again and sleep fell away like lead weights. His eyes snapped open as the bulky presence pressed into him, over him and a kiss was pressed to his ear. Yup, he was awake. If he had slept through this, he would have killed himself. He stared at the shadowed column of a pale neck, the skin smooth as it rubbed against his nose, "Ed," Did the guy have to sound like he had something else on his mind than just waking him up? A hand traveled the length of his back but he was more occupied as there was another press of the warm lips against his ear and then something warmer and wet ran along the sensitive shell of his ear. It would have been gross if it didn't feel so good. "Edward, get up," it was a command and he might have responded it there wasn't a sudden sharp nip at his ear, a tell-tale scraping of metal saying Roy had found his earring.

He must have made some kind of sound because the dark haired Colonel pulled back and he found himself staring up into amused obsidian pools.

"Good morning, blondie," ooo, he was going to have to get the man back for that one later but he was too focused on their proximity to put much effort into it right now, "I thought I was going to have to break out the air horn to wake you up," the man teased, lips curling into that smirk he liked. Ed blinked a couple of times, wondering why he felt so secure lying pinned and prone under the other man. Then he realized Roy looked like had had just woken up and damn if it didn't look good on him. His dark hair was ruffled, not rumpled and the dark eyes just looked sleepy, not red rimmed. Beautiful and perfect as always and it made him a little self conscious because he knew how he looked in the morning and it wasn't pretty. So he licked dry lips, noticing dark eyes drop to watch the action.

"You have one of those?" he asked in a sleep cracked voice, his already husky voice even rougher and while he hated it, he noticed the eyes he was watching go from sleepy to something else. The hand on his back moved, sliding up to curl in his hair at the base of his skull. Amusement glittered down at him amongst something darker that had his heart beat just a little faster.

"Somewhere," was the offhand response and then they both stilled, aware of each other in ways Ed hadn't known were even possible. It wasn't awkward; it was full. Full of the things that needed to be said, of the burning kiss they had shared, of the strange feeling of this being so…_right._

Then Roy was leaning in, every movement slow, as if he was waiting to see what Ed would do. But the blond just laid there, heart dancing erratically on the back of his tongue. The fact that they were still tangled together after having just woken up from sharing a bed did not escape him. This wasn't just some crush anymore; Ed had fallen hard and being like this, waiting for Roy to kiss him while he pinned the shorter alchemist to the bed, made everything glaringly real. Because he realized, he wanted everything, from spending time with the older man to other things; shared breath, lingering touches…Ah, Roy's kiss. Lips so warm and soft, turning a caress into something that stole air. Ed closed his eyes, unable to stop the little noise stuck in the back of his throat to bubble free and the older man must have liked that because the kiss suddenly deepened, Roy's mouth parting over his. If Ed's eyes had been open, they would have rolled back because the feel of a slick tongue running along the seam of his mouth was so new, so good, he was opening his own mouth. Oh, wait, this was even better, because now he could taste Roy as he ran his tongue over the roof of Ed's mouth, over the back of his teeth, everywhere, then, then…

It occurred to Ed that they would need to surface but if this was drowning than he never wanted to stop. The slick muscle was rubbing with his, swirling around it…He was losing it. By all rights, a tongue in his mouth shouldn't be so…he couldn't even find the right word; wonderful, erotic, fucking _amazing_. He was trying to keep up, trying to return it all but it was hard to do that with his brain a puddle of useless goo sloshing around in his head. Oh, crap, was that _him_ that moaned like that? Except Roy seemed to like it because he had taken Ed's tongue into his mouth and was sucking on it. Fuck, that was good and his stupid moaning was doing a good job of letting Roy know exactly how he felt. Now the man repeated that with each of Ed's lips, top and bottom and the blond was falling, breathless, aware of absolutely nothing but what Roy's mouth was doing to his.

Two things dawned on the younger alchemist right then, before he passed from barely hanging onto his sanity to completely gone, as the tongue was back in his mouth and intent on tasting every single corner of him Roy could reach. One was that he probably still had terrible morning breath and Roy could most defiantly smell it, which was mortifying and more than a little disgusting. The second was even worse. He was getting hard. Every sensation was shooting straight down and if he didn't move, like, _now_, Roy was going to figure it out. So with a strangled gasp that sounded a lot like,

"Gottabrushmyteeth," he shoved the bigger man off of him and bolted to the bathroom where he slammed into the counter and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. That was close. He was actually surprised how fast he was able to move considering how tight his pants were. Crap, crap, quick, think disgusting. _Russell eating worms, Miss. Eleanor falling over and showing everyone her underwear_ here Ed shuddered as the incident had been quiet scarring as this particular teacher had been easily three hundred pounds _Breda naked._ Ugh, nasty. Yup, it was helping_ Envy in the library. _That did it. Hatred was a handy tool in case of an unwanted hard on. He would have to remember that.

He brushed his teeth quickly, slashing water over his face, taking quick notice he was still in his uniform pants but was wearing a big white t-shirt that fell to his thighs and smelled like Roy. He was trying to tame his hair as he timidly returned to Roy's bedroom, hoping the older man hadn't been offended. That had been only his second kiss and it had overwhelmed him. God, he wondered, what would the rest be like?

Roy was in his closet as Ed rounded the corner, pulling on a clean dress shirt, already in his uniform pants. His back was turned as he did up the buttons but a single black eye glanced at him over a broad shoulder and he got the distinct impression Roy was smiling. The blond flushed.

"Sorry. Morning breath," he said, trying not to seem shy but not succeeding. The dark head tossed back as the laugh he loved so much reverberated in the tight space.

"Ed, it was fine," the Colonel laughed, turning around fully and drawing the shorter alchemist close. Timidly, as if he wasn't sure he should, he wound his arms around the trim hips, pressing his nose into the clean linen of Roy's shirt.

"It's just, we haven't really said anything. About this," his voice sounded muffled and the material was cool against his lips as he spoke. The strong arms that had held him close just ten minutes ago mirrored the position his own were in now and he heard Roy sigh.

"Said anything?" okay, the man really had to stop playing with his hair. He just fixed at and it was distracting. But Ed was really comfortable like this, being pressed to another warm, breathing body. Especially this one. He stuttered as he tried to find the words to answer the other man's inquiry and he wouldn't have been surprised if he burned a hole through the Colonel's shirt because he was blushing so hard but he already started and he might as well.

"Y-yeah, like, um," he stalled, hunted for words that wouldn't sound ridiculous and foolish. Roy pushed him back by his shoulders when he couldn't find any so he could look into Ed's face. Shit, that just made it harder.

"Like…?" there was no smile, just twin chips of obsidian watching him carefully so he took a deep breath.

"I—like I really like you, a lot, and this thing is okay. I want this. I w-want…y-you," he really just wanted to bury his face back in Roy's shoulder but he didn't because he was watching something amazing happen. The slanted, almond shaped eyes widened a fraction not in surprise or shock but with something very close to elation, as if he hadn't expected to hear those words from Ed's mouth. Pale fingers brushed up over one of his cheek bones, brushing his bangs from his face before they tangled with his hair and he really didn't care if his braid got messed up. Roy was smiling, smiling like it was the first time such an expression touched his face and he found it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"God, Ed, me too. You have no idea," now Ed was grinning, leaning back into the older man, tipping his head back for another kiss which was sweet, gentler, backing up their words. When he parted his lips to let Roy taste him once more, it didn't overwhelm him because it didn't scald or send his heart thundering through the roof of his mouth. It was an easy promise that was flavored of toothpaste and something achingly good without a name but most defiantly belonged to Roy.

**

They got ready separately, Ed taking a shower as Roy made breakfast and after a brief but rather panicky search for his jacket (which he found on the floor in front of the book shelves in Roy's room) he joined the other man in the kitchen, both of them dressed in matching uniforms. Roy glanced at him from the stove as he walked in, mouth watering to the smell of cinnamon and cooking bread.

"Hey Major, I hope French toast is okay," Roy half-teased and Ed threw a towel at him, still grinning like a moron.

"Perhaps, though I doubt you even come close to making them half as good as my brother does," he taunted, grin turning cocky and for a second he got to see the dark eyes blaze hotly at the challenge.

"Oh, we have a doubter here. See for yourself. I bet an entire barbeque just for you tonight that they're better," Ed was tempted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it but the mention of a barbeque was too good to pass up.

"You're on!" he took the offered plate and carried it to the table so he could drench the dark squares in a flood of dark syrup. Roy joined him with his own breakfast but waited, watching him as he took a bite. Oh, and they were better. Like sex on a plate. Ed could feel his eyes going as wide at the food in front of him and noticed the satisfied smirk on the other man's face before he too took a bite. Ed glared at the plate, as if his gaze would make the rest of his breakfast to taste like crap but he knew it wouldn't.

"What's the matter?" Roy asked, eyes now worried and Ed moved the glare to pin the Colonel, who blinked in surprise, loaded and dripping fork half way to his mouth.

"I wanted a barbeque," he growled, stuffing a load of the sweet toast into his mouth. For the second time that morning, Roy threw his head back and laughed. He really needed to stop doing that because one of these days, Ed was going to choke. The older man regarded him for a moment, eyes sparkling, before leaning in quickly to catch a stray drip of syrup off of the blonde's chin with his tongue. Ed blushed, smile finding him again, though the gesture left him wanting more of what he had woken up to as Roy settled back into his own seat.

"I'll make a barbeque tonight, don't worry. I just wanted to see your reaction," he chuckled, eyes still alight and Ed hid his response and his goofy grin in another giant bite of food. They were quiet for a few moments, the scraping of forks the only sound as they ate, comfortable just in each other's company. Ed had thought it would be awkward, like he'd heard people were after admissions were made and physical contact begun but it wasn't. He wondered; perhaps it was because, for him, it was more than just _liking_ the guy or having a crush. Whatever it was, he hoped he had it for the rest of his life.

"Can I ask you about the diamond in your ear?" Roy's question was abrupt but he had been expecting it since the other man's teeth had scraped on it that morning. Still, it would mean divulging things not even Winry knew. He studied Roy for a moment, seeing how the dark eyes only held a frank curiosity and then he sighed. Quickly, he cleaned up what was left on his plate, using a finger to clean up some of the syrup he hadn't dredged up with the French toast.

"I made it," he answered, sucking on his finger again only to pull it out abruptly upon seeing the look Roy was giving him. He would have liked a reason to distract the older man but if this…thing was going to happen between them than he deserved to at least know some of his past. Luckily Roy didn't distract easily.

"You made it. Why?" oh, yes, the interrogation. Ed reached up and rolled the little stud tucked away in the fold of his cartilage. He usually never even gave it a second thought, sometimes forgetting it was there for months at a time. Though he could never forget _why_ it was there.

"When I was seven my mother died. She got sick and my father had left so none of us knew until it was too late. No one could do anything for her and she left us behind, just me and my litter brother. I made matching earrings from her wedding ring and gave the other one to Al," Roy's face was impassive, eyes on the tiny jewel just peeking out from the crease in his ear.

"It's awfully small. I didn't even see it until last night," he mused, reaching over the table to push Ed's hair back so he could see the inconspicuous stud in question. The blond grimaced, the expression full of bitterness.

"I just took a little bit and buried the rest with her. She loved my bastard of a father, even though he abandoned us," the last came out as a snarl, because this much he could remember and it still filled him with a cold, familiar fury. There was a gentle brush of fingers against the side of his neck in a gesture of comfort before the other man retreated again.

"What was she like?" Roy's voice was soft but it tore at Ed because he couldn't answer.

"I don't remember," he said, voice breaking and he couldn't meet the inquiring gaze, the knowledge that he had done something that resulted in the removal of memories of a mother that had been important enough and loved enough he had risked trying to bring her back with alchemy. But Roy didn't seem to get the significance.

"What do you mean? Surely you remember something," but Ed shook his head, eyes on the reddish brown streaks of cinnamon and syrup in his plate. He had to tell him some time and Roy already knew what he had done.

"Equivalent Exchange. How much do you think a human life costs? Another human life. Naturally. But I didn't even consider that so when I tried to transmute my mother back to life they took my brother's body and my leg. When I demanded Al back, they laughed at me but agreed. Of course, I would still have to pay the price. Instead, they took my leg, all of my knowledge of alchemy and every single memory I had of my mother except the abomination I created when I tried to bring her back. It was like losing her all over again only I can't remember what I've lost. All I can recall is the twisted face of the monster I created. There are no pictures; they burned when we torched our house," he paused, swirling a metal finger in the dregs of syrup and toast crumbs. Roy was watching him with that unreadable expression on his face and he was a little relieved not to find pity in the wake of his story, "So, no, I can't remember," silence descended after his speech, heavy and dank as the weather before a thunderstorm. Nausea made him swallow thickly, as it always did when he relived his sin and he wished he hadn't eaten so fast. Roy's lips bowed into a deep frown, a line forming between his slim, dark eyebrows and Ed got a little sense of what the man was thinking. It wasn't pity and he didn't feel bad for Ed. It was something deeper than that, like Roy wanted to do something for him but there was nothing he could do and it was ripping him apart. There was more too but Ed couldn't read what it might have meant.

Finally the other man stood, collecting their plates and made as if to step away, towards the sink but he stopped at Ed's chair, leaning down so his warm breath stirred the hair over his ear.

"I'm sorry," words spoken in a voice drenched in heartache, rough and broken and Ed suddenly wanted to cry. A kiss was pressed to the stud in his ear, soft but lingering as if Roy was offering a goodbye or thank you to the original owner. His heart swelled, making him feel stupidly giddy, the urge to weep gone as fast as it came. Something about the gesture made him feel wanted, though he couldn't explain why. Somehow, he was sure he was never going to forget the little diamond in his ear again. Then the moment was broken, gone, to be picked up at another time.

"Ed, we should go or we'll be late," It was Roy's normal voice and he was wearing his normal expression when Ed stood. Another shield between them had been lowered and Ed realized that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to face the cruelty that was his reality alone.

Roy

Truth always felt like some kind of finality. Like whatever the mind was left to imagine was okay because it wasn't reality so he didn't really need to put any emotion behind it. As soon as he had seen the automail attached to the golden haired teen's body, Roy had, on some level, felt bad for the kid. Obviously something traumatic had to have happened to leave the boy missing an arm and a leg. He had assumed an accident, perhaps with a car or maybe he had gotten caught up in some kind of conflict as so many children tended to do and that was how he had ended up with prosthetics. Then he had heard that boy Envy talking, spilling his venom as he dug his claws into sun kissed skin. Yet even then, though he had felt horror and an aching sympathy, part of him had hoped that the dark haired kid was telling lies. Ed confirming it hadn't made it any more real, either. It had just lingered in the back of his mind like a dark shadow, waiting to become full blown darkness. He had wanted to believe that, somehow, it was all just a lie and that Ed just lost his limbs in a simple accident.

Then the blond had sat down with the gloom of remembering surging like a storm cloud behind his honey colored eyes and told his story. There had been no fancy words, nothing but cold fact and the terrible truth fell into place. Haunted golden eyes had looked at him, the pain in them ingrained so deeply he had been struck breathless. No one should have had to been taught a lesson such as that; no one should have such a burden to carry. With that story, as he sat across the table from the golden haired teen, Roy had come to see just a little of what made Ed who he was. And it made him want to cry, to scream, that such a spectacular person should have been given such a unfair lot in life like Ed had been. It was beyond the point where his heart just broke in sympathy. It went beyond sympathy all together. Feeling bad for the teen would be inconsequential anyway. Rather than that, the dark haired Colonel's heart turned to dust, crumbling away into nothing and then was remade so that it could stand up to the devastating truth of Ed's reality. The structure of it wrapped around the overwhelming knowledge until it became part of him, part of his existence, a piece of him that could never be erased or forgotten.

From that moment on, his existence depended upon the smaller alchemist entirely.

**

Ed had turned the radio on as he drove them to work, humming along to a rock song Roy didn't recognize with a surprisingly sweet voice, one leg tapping against the car floor. The silence between them wasn't awkward but there was tension, as if Ed was still almost expecting the Colonel to reject him in some way and Roy unable to think of a way to reassure the teen. How did he go about telling the younger alchemist that Roy needed the blond even more now that he knew the truth? They stayed that way until they reached Headquarters, Ed singing quietly to the window pane. That morning, as he sat behind the wheel of his sleek black Corvette, he discovered yet another thing about the blond; the boy could sing.

Sure, it wasn't monumental; not anything like the truth that had been disclosed at the breakfast table. But it was just one more thing for him to fall in love with. The blonde's voice still held the huskiness it did when he talked, that slight gruffness in inflection giving the otherwise easy tenor a deeper, richer quality. Roy liked it when the younger man spoke but he loved it when he sang.

It was understood that they were to return to a strictly professional interaction as soon as he pulled into the parking lot but Roy couldn't resist, as he cut the rumbling engine of the car, grabbing a tan wrist before Ed could open the door and yanking the teen close for a quick peck on those sweet, full lips. Roy pulled back a second later, the contact having been barely existent only to have the smaller alchemist smack him upside the head, gold eyes sharp.

"What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his dark head and for a moment the blonde's mouth twitched, giving an amused air to the glare he was attempting to incinerate the Colonel with.

"Control yourself, Colonel. We're at work," was the growled response and Roy had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out like a four year old. He didn't but he wanted to. As he extracted himself from the car, trying to kill the pleased smirk threatening to curl at the corner of his lips in case Ed saw, he glanced over that the blond only to find he had the same expression Roy was trying to extinguish. Ed may have discouraged it but that hadn't meant he didn't like it. The Colonel couldn't help the small, satisfied smile then as they walked together in companionable silence, which the blond seemed not to notice as he was wearing one that was identical to Roy's.

Ed stopped at the door to the outer office, turning to the Colonel with a serious expression that the older man was beginning to recognize as the blonde's all business face.

"I found a lead yesterday that I'm going to check out. If it comes to anything, I'll be sure to report it to you," his voice was a little distant, as if the gears were already turning behind the intense gold of the wide eyes. Roy nodded, hiding the fact he thought this serious, business –like Fullmetal Alchemist was really hot.

"Of course, Major," his own voice screened out any emotion as he tried to do while at work and when Ed snapped a sharp salute, he returned it with a blank expression so that the people passing by in the hall would only see a young Major acknowledging his superior officer. Just as he was about to turn away, the gold eyes caught him for the shortest moment before one closed in a swift wink, soft lips curling up slightly before the blond turned away and walked off. Roy was careful not to linger in the corridor, watching the younger alchemist walk away like he wanted to, and stepped into the office with his normal confident air, filing away that wink so he could pull it out later to replay it over and over again.

Apparently he was a little late and the entire office was already at their desks, for once looking busy. Surprised, not because he had never seen them working but because it was quiet and even Havoc was pushing a pen across a paper from a pile that was stacked alarmingly high. Trepidation trickled down his spine and he blinked at the look the tall blond gave him, blue eyes beseeching, as if asking Roy what he had done to deserve such treatment. Hawkeye rose from her desk when he walked in and waved him into his own office, face closed off as usual. He followed with misgiving thick in the back of his throat. If this was her doing, he wasn't going to be very happy.

Yet as he entered his office, the look she turned on him was far from the stern expectancy he had anticipated. Then he caught sight of the pile of paperwork on his own desk and he paled slightly.

"What the hell?" he breathed, looking at the blond woman and for once she seemed to agree, "I know I finished all my work yesterday before I left. What happened?" he asked and Riza pulled a frown.

"It came in this morning just as I was arriving. They said its important routine paperwork," Roy scoffed, glaring at the baleful pile on his desk.

"Routine…" he mouthed, furious because even the normal filing he had to do that came with his position kicked his ass. Riza shifted, very aware of his veiw on filling out paperwork.

"Yes, that's what they said. But if you ask me, I think the higher ups caught wind of your investigation and are piling up the work so that you don't have time to look too deeply," Roy met her sharp gaze and sucked in a breath, the sense of it easing the annoyance, something darker rising in its place. So they were being watched and he thought about Envy and yesterday's altercation. Just like that, he was sure that whatever the military was involved in, it was being protected against even the military itself and had something to do with this stone. Roy nodded abstractly, eyeing the papers on his desk now as more of a challenge than a chore. His curiosity had been peaked and he wasn't letting it go until he got to the bottom of it. In a split second, he made a decision.

"Right. Lt. call the rest of the office in here. I'd like to have a word with everyone," he caught her smile as she responded with a quick, "Yes, sir," Riza knew him well enough to know the Colonel was going to dive into this, full speed ahead and hang the consequences. He was standing behind his desk, absently leafing through the bland and wordy papers stacked there, dark eyes thoughtful when his five officers piled into the room, their faces all holding differing amounts of curiosity. He regarded them for a moment.

"Well, I might as well just be frank with you, though knowing most of you, you all have a pretty good idea what's going on. A report came to me that the conflict with Ishval and an alchemical object called the Philosopher's stone are linked. It would not be a pressing matter but for the fact that it seems someone is intent on stalling any progress we might make. Which means whoever is involved doesn't want that knowledge to be looked into. From here on in, all of you will be aiding in this investigation and no one outside of this office is to know what we are up to," expressions lit up, eager and still curious. Roy trusted every single one of his subordinates with his life so he need not remind them what they were about to do could get them into all sorts of trouble. Instead, he went on to give them the details about what had been discovered so far and give their assigned tasks. Havoc and Breda knew things and people that became invaluable resources and knew how to extract what they were looking for without anyone catching on. Falman was, surprisingly enough, in with many of the higher officers who tended to get comfortable around people they've let into their little circles, exposing things that are not meant to become common knowledge and Fury had a way with technology that bordered on frightening. The radio, the computer, anyplace that could be used as a source, he found a way.

When the group filed back from the room, the air had become charged, lit with a determined purpose and a desire not to let their Colonel down. Roy shared a slight smile with his Lt. before she too exited the room, her nod full of approval. It was, no doubt, the reaction she had been hoping to get out of the Colonel, by telling him what she did about the paperwork and he was glad she did. There was something dark going on behind the scenes and he was going to bring it to light.

**

Roy was half way through the ridiculous stack of papers, waiting for a certain blond to return with results on the lead and his stomach was telling him it was nearing lunch time when his phone rang. His picked it up and was shocked when his greeting was answered with a familiar female alto.

"Well, if it isn't Charlene!" the easy mask of flirtation slipped over his face and into his voice as his heart picked up its pace within his chest. If she was calling him rather than the other way around, something had come up that couldn't wait until he was on a secure line. He kept his voice light, charming while they spoke, though the conversation itself was short, in code and by the time he was hanging up, anticipation pulsed through him. He snatched his spare gloves from the side drawer at his desk and stepped from his office, earning himself meaningful glances from his subordinates. They didn't know his dates were actually meetings with his contacts he had throughout the city and it had helped his image when everyone thought he went out with all different girls. Not that it really mattered to him anymore but anyone who caught on to him and Ed would hopefully thrown by the "dates".

Now, Roy nodded to Riza who was the only one that knew what he really with these girls and smiled disarmingly.

"Off to lunch!" it was cheerful and earned him a glare from Havoc who was gnawing angrily at the end of his cigarette but he dropped the act as soon as he was out the door and sweeping through the halls. Charlene hadn't told him anything on the phone but to meet her for lunch. She had never, however, asked him to disrupt his schedule so he could get in touch with her before. Except that this time, she had. He just hoped that whatever it was, it would help shed some light on this current mystery because he was beginning to hate standing in the shadows.

**

By the time Roy returned to the office, he had a pounding headache and Ed was sprawled in one of the couches in front of his desk, metal limb tucked under the golden head while he frowned at a map he held in front of his face. The rest of the office must have been out at lunch because not even Riza was at her desk. He was pleased to note that on just about all the desks, the piles of paperwork had moved to the in-boxes to the out-boxes. Perhaps his little speech that morning had lit a fire under them. Despite how they goofed off most of the time, they were good soldiers who, when given an assignment, got it done, no questions asked. It was why he trusted them as much as he did. Besides the fact that they all went back to the first war with Ishval and even then they had been loyal to him.

The blond lounging on the leather cushions glanced around the chart in front of his face and his wheat colored eyebrows shot up his forehead when he saw Roy's face.

"What's wrong with you? Did your cat die?" the kid demanded, lowing the map to rest on his stomach as he could regard the older man who propped his hip against the edge of his desk and sighed, rubbing his temples. The pain throbbed right under the bone where he couldn't massage it out, rattling glaringly. Roy grimaced at the Major.

"As you know, Fullmetal, I do not own a cat," his voice sounded tired rather than annoyed and he heard a rustling of material and the creak of leather as the teen sat up, gold eyes assessing. The expression on the younger alchemist's face, though, was exasperated.

"It's an expression, Colonel," the kid said in a flat voice and Roy dropped his hand to regard Ed, "What I meant was, you look like you have something on your mind and I'm curious as it what it is," the taller man's eyebrows shot up much like the blonde's had. If he didn't know the teen as well as he did, he would have been annoyed at the assumption that Roy would tell a subordinate anything but for some reason with Ed it didn't bother him. He would have told the kid anyway, especially since what he had just learned from his contact was relevant to the case the Major was currently investigating. Roy scrubbed a hand through his dark hair.

"I still need to do some checking up on it and I'd rather not talk about it here," the gold eyes sharpened, curiosity peaked but the blond just nodded. Roy eyes traveled to the map resting on the Major's leg, "Did you find anything else on that lead?" Here Ed's eyes lit up and he leaped from the couch so he could spread the map he had been studying on Roy's desk. The Colonel marveled at how the teen could just fall into whatever he was working on with complete and utter disregard for anything else that might have been going on. Whatever he put his mind to, he did it with his entire being and an admirable determination to see it through to the end.

Now the golden head was tipped over the map, bright eyes roaming over the blue print and the red writing scrawled on it. Intrigued, Roy stepped beside the shorter alchemist, not recognizing the place the chart portrayed.

"What is this?" he questioned and Ed blinked at him for a moment, as if he had forgotten the older man was even there.

"Oh, it's a map of Central," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was Roy's turn to blink in surprise.

"I've never seen one like this before," and Ed nodded, long braid slipping around to hang over his shoulder, ends brushing against the smooth surface of the map.

"That's because it shows the city from underground. See here?" a gleaming silver finger traced a double line that followed what looked a street, a wavy line indicating it was a water line of sorts, "That's the sewer that runs throughout the entire city. Every tunnel is connected which in turn connects to the buildings. It's pretty simple actually, because it's so old. It goes back, like, a hundred or some odd years," Again Roy was surprised but he didn't get a chance to ask how this was relevant to anything as Ed ploughed ahead with his explanation, "The only buildings that aren't connected to this system is the military headquarters and the north Village who are both on closed systems," the finger indicated where Ed was talking about and Roy saw that the large complex of what made up Central's headquarters was indeed as the blond said. The Colonel frowned at the mass of blue lines spread out in front of him.

"What's your point in all this, Major?" he said it more to get the kid to the reason why he was explaining all of this and was almost knocked over with that blazing glare.

"I'm getting to it," Ed snapped before jabbing his fingers at a mass of rectangles off to the side of the blocks for the headquarters, "These are the military owned warehouses, here," the digit circled the spot he was talking about and Roy frowned at it.

"Those were abandoned three years ago because of a chemical spill," he said absently, noting that the complex had extra lines running between them. Ed shook his head and rummaged in one of his pockets, pulling out a small paper.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too and that's what all the logs indicate but I did some digging around and I found this," he unfolded the paper and handed it to the Colonel, who looked at the lists of numbers in confusion.

"What's this?" he asked, eyes running down the columns, trying to make sense of them. Ed moved to his side so he could see as well.

"It's a security log. For warehouse 7. The fist column is the guard's security card numbers, the second is the time they swiped the cards and the third is the date," Roy stared at the third row of numbers that indicated the date and it began to make sense.

"That was two days ago," he breathed and jerked when Ed threw his hands up and yelled,

"Exactly!" Roy regarded the smaller alchemist and his excitement for a moment then the paper in his hands again, beginning to understand Ed's triumph. What he wasn't getting was how this was relevant to the kid's research on the stone. So he asked and again that flash of excitement shimmered through the gold eyes. Ed waved him back over to the map and pointed to the lines connecting the warehouses.

"The buildings have an open sewer system like most of the other buildings. But these here are evidence of a second tunnel system," the spot was outlined with the red pen, following along the entire system and he was surprised to find it left the boarder around the area of the warehouses and connected with another building that wasn't related. Roy pointed to it, now just as intrigued as Ed was, forgetting about his own worries for a moment.

"What is this building?" he pointed, white gloves stark next to the blush, transparent paper and Ed grunted, meeting the Colonel's eyes.

"A prison," his answer was flat and Roy suspected this was where it started. He bit his lip in thought, eyes following along the lines of the tunnels. Why would a military warehouse be connected to a prison?

"You think this has something to do with the stone," he said finally lifting his eyes to find the gold subdued, any traces of the earlier enthusiasm surpassed. Ed's full lips pursed in thought, eyes dropping to the desk top.

"I think that something is going on in there that requires it to be kept under tight security and whatever it is, they need access to the prison," Well, that much was obvious. Roy lifted one eyebrow.

"Do you have a reason to think this has something to do your case?" he asked again and Ed lifted his eyes, the wide golden depths catching the light from the window.

"Everything I read regarding the stone was vague…like…like something is missing from the research," the blond struggled with finding the words, the expression in his face troubled, "You wanted to find out what the military is up to, right? The best I can tell you is that this feels wrong. Someone is hiding something in that warehouse," Roy nodded in agreement, folding his hands behind his back and looking out the window behind the desk.

"That much is obvious. But why a prison?" They stilled when they heard voices announcing the arrival of the rest of the office back from lunch, the commotion muffled slightly through the walls. Roy's dark eyes found Ed's bright ones and the teen's gaze suddenly looked haunted.

"Human test subjects," the only sound that could be heard following Ed's remark was Havoc teasing Fury loudly about something, much to the amusement of Breda, if his booming laugh was any indication. A sharp female voice cut the merriment off a moment later and Roy looked away as complete silence fell.

"Shit," he mumbled, feeling his headache beginning to beat an unwanted rhythm behind his skull. He thought for a long moment, aware of the blond watching him as if waiting for him to make a decision. When he looked back up, the honeyed gaze was shuttered, muted, "Find out what's there," Roy finally said, resigned but not best pleased to be sending Ed into the face of possible danger again. The younger alchemist just nodded but Roy caught a wrist of automail before the teen could leave. Their gazes met once again and this time there was nothing work related between them. Ed stepped forward, closer to the taller man, head tilted slightly and a small smile crossing his face.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," the teen whispered even as he raised his free hand and touched his finger tips to Roy's bottom lip, who caught them in a gentle kiss.

"I know," but neither moved, black eyes drowning in yellow fire. The teen's fingertips were soft against his mouth and he was just about to bat them away so he could put his own lips to better use on Ed's when someone cleared their throat at the doorway. Roy whipped around, letting the blond go, who leaped away, eyes wide with panic, face pale under his tan. Riza regarded the pair from the doorway, expression a mixture of amusement and long sufferance. Ed was about to start freaking out so Roy reached out and caught his shoulder. Terrified wide eyes looked into his own and he offered what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, she already knew," he said softly and Ed swallowed, looking at the Lt. in the doorway. He didn't push the Colonel's hand away, though. Riza's lips twisted wryly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Indeed, Colonel. I would recommend you refrain from that sort of thing while you're here because it might not be me next time," her voice was stern but he caught the underlying amusement and he dropped his hand from the other alchemist's shoulder because she was right. That could have been serious if someone else had walked in.

"Thank you, Lt." Ed was relaxing next to him, though he could tell the kid was still a little leery of anyone knowing about them. He fought his own amusement and just addressed the Lt, voice once again belonging to Colonel Mustang , "Hawkeye, if you could call the Second Lt. in here for a moment, I have a request for the two of you," Interest sparked in the hazel eyes and the blond woman barked through the door at Havoc, who was in the office a second later, blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"Yeah, boss?" Roy shared a look with Riza and she closed the door softly, face still expressionless. He nodded his thanks and waved them to his desk. Two sets of inquiring eyes studied the map.

"Major Elric has uncovered an anomaly with warehouse 7 and we suspect the military is most definitely involved. I want you both to act as his cover so he can get in there and do what he needs to do to find out what it is. It's guarded, so be careful and go armed. It would be best, however, if no one knows you where in there," Jean and Riza both just nodded in understanding then Havoc turned to study the map for a second longer.

"Where did you get this map?" he asked, glancing at Ed who flushed and looked away, suddenly uneasy. Roy had a sudden sense of foreboding as he watched the kid fiddle as if he had been caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Um, I overheard an Admiral talking to one of his men in the hall about a research project at a warehouse and they stopped talking when I walked by so I got curious…and raided his office," Ed's face was red with shame, as if what he had done was going to get him into trouble and the three other officers in the room stared at him in shock. The gold eyes stood out as the teen's face burned brighter until Havoc burst out laughing, clapping the young Major on the back and startling the poor blond.

"Holy crap, this kid is too much. Good work, Major," Jean chuckled and Roy couldn't help a smile, which Ed noticed with some relief, finding his own sheepish grin unsteadily.

"Alright," the Colonel's voice broke into the moment and all three eyes turned to him once again, "I don't want any official reports on this but whatever you find, make sure to pass on to Lt. Colonel Hughes as well," three sharp salutes, which he returned with less vigor. His eyes touched upon Ed's with a silent plea for him to be careful before addressing all three, "Remember not to be seen. You're dismissed," The dark haired Colonel stood by his desk, watching his three officers leave the room, catching the look Riza threw him before she left that he took as a promise to keep Ed safe. It made him feel just a little better. There were too many unknown variables but he had a feeling that whatever they found in that warehouse was important. To keep up appearances, he couldn't go himself but his Lt. was very good at what she did. With a sigh and then a wince as his headache returned full blast, he picked up the phone and dialed the number for Hughes office.

Ed

The warehouse complex was only a few blocks away from headquarters, looking dejected and derelict as the building crumbled down with neglect. Riza had driven them in her car, parking it around the back of the worn out buildings in an over grown lot that had been chained off. Rust had eaten through the chains, however, and there was just enough space between the encroaching foliage that would hide her little Focus.

Ed walked behind Havoc and Hawkeye who clung to the sides of the rotting, abandoned buildings, clutching their handguns at the ready and eyes sharp. It was deafeningly quiet, the only sound was what they made, their boots crunched along the crumbling pavement and there was no sign that anyone had been here in years. Ed had to admit the two officers preceding him were efficient. He had expected as much from the Lt. but Havoc came as a surprise. Despite how he carried on at the office, acting like a moron, when it came down to the real thing, he was as intense as Hawkeye. The blue eyes seemed to see everything and he had lost the cigarette he chewed habitually, mouth pressed into a thin line. His respect for the man went up several notches and he realized this was probably why Roy bothered to keep the man around. Ed decided then he liked the tall blond.

Warehouse 7 was located with little difficulty, the large black number painted on the front doors faded and cracking but still visible. The obstacle started when they attempted the gate that had been erected around the building. A relatively new chain was wrapped around the bars of the gate, which Havoc pointed out from their spot pressed against the edge of a wall at the side of the building. There was also a security camera that roved the immediate area in front of the doors, its single eye confirming Ed's suspicions.

"There's a electronic security lock on the doors," Riza whispered as she pulled back from peering around the wall and Havoc snorted.

"Where's Kain when you need him?" he muttered, chewing on his bottom lip as his bright eyes swept the area for another way in. Ed had already done that and the only places that were not being watched by cameras were at the highest points in the fence like right where they stood, across which was stretched a brutal looking length of razor wire. He said as much and was acknowledged by Riza, who frowned.

"Someone really doesn't want visitors," she muttered to herself. Ed grunted and decided to take things into his own hands. He pressed his palms together and concentrated, hoping no one would see the light from the alchemical reaction and opened a gap in the metal fence. With a quick peek to make sure no one was around, he slipped into the small yard and had to wave the other two in because they were staring at him like he had grown another head.

"Hurry up!" he hissed and the two filed in, eyeing him with something close to awe before taking their places on either side of the blond alchemist against the building's wall. He smiled to himself, realizing they had never seen him do alchemy before. To avoid making any noise, he transmuted a door into the side of the building and pushed it open cautiously. Riza slipped inside first and he followed when she hissed an okay, Havoc right on his heels. They waited for him to return the wall back to normal and then started down the dark hall they had found themselves in.

The warehouse was like a maze, with long, meandering hallways and no doors for whole stretches at a time. The place itself was in much better condition inside than it was outside, evidence of recent use clear in the relatively intact walls and ceilings. Several times they had to scuttle away from getting caught by the guards that were patrolling the corridors. There were only two or three that they saw but the fact that there were any at all just made him all that much more determined to figure out what was so important about this location that the military had it announced closed and guarded it with military personnel and a rather in depth security system.

It was so dark inside the building, only lit by sporadic bluish lights that he didn't realize they had come to a large room until their footsteps suddenly echoed. Immediately, the three paused, listening hard to see if anyone had heard but no alarm was forth coming so he stepped into the room, letting his eyes adjust.

The room was huge, disappearing into the darkness before he saw the other side but at first glance it didn't seem to hold anything at all. They fanned out through the room, Havoc and Hawkeye ready for anything and Ed kept his eyes peeled for any evidence of a clue that might be helpful.

He was about ready to give up the search when he tripped over something that clinked metallically, muffling his cry of surprise as he fell to his hands and knees to the dust on the floor. His toe was caught in something heavy that was reluctant to let him go as he struggled, soft curses drawing the other two blond officers. By now he could see well enough to be able to make out what he was caught in but Riza pulled out a flashlight, deeming it safe enough and shone it at Ed's foot. The thick leather boot was ensnared by a thick metal chain, still shiny with newness and only sporting a thin layer of dust attached to a set of manacles that were clearly meant for someone's wrists or ankles.

"What is something like that doing here?" Havoc whispered, lowering his gun and Ed scrambled to get himself free, skin crawling. It was just as he was slipping his toe free when something caught his eye.

"Lt. Shine the light on the floor," his voice was strained as Hawkeye complied, swiveling the flashlight to illuminate the floor around where Ed crouched. Precisely inscribed symbols of black ink drawn onto the dirty floor, connected to one another and the more he saw, the paler he could feel himself getting.

"What is it?" Havoc voiced softly, the sound carrying through the room and Ed licked his lips, attempting to draw moisture to his suddenly dry mouth.

"It's a transmutation circle," his own voice was flat and there was a sharp inhalation of breath from where the light was being trained from. He took a moment to study what he could see of the circle. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, made up of more than one circle and with a pattern subscribed inside and around it that he had never come across anywhere in his research. Yet there was no doubt it was a circle made for alchemy. It was the circle's purpose that eluded him.

With the aid of the Lt. he walked the entire circuit of the room, drawing a complete copy of the circle in a notebook he had slipped into his pocket for exactly this reason, then going back and taking note of each symbol and its placement within the design. They also found more chains, some touched with time and coppery rust, others newer, thicker. Each set of chains had manacles attached to them, some even bolted into the floor or wall. Every single one, however, was kept within the circle. Havoc discovered flaking streaks, black in color, marring the floors and walls and Ed's stomach heaved at the sight, memories suddenly thick behind his eyes. The marks were old, dried blood.

The more he saw, the more the tunnel connecting the building to the prison just on the other side of the wall closing in the complex began to make sense. He had been right in his assumption of human test subjects. Now he just needed to figure out what for. It was with that thought in mind as they were making a final sweep of the room before they moved on to look for more clues that something shiny caught his eye in the dull gleam of the flashlight across the room. Stooping, he picked it up and squinted at it, fingers sweeping over the engraved surface so he could make out what it was.

It was a name plate.

Just then Havoc pushed a door open and tripped an alarm somewhere inside the building and they were tearing back through the way they came. In the rush, Ed pocketed the thin rectangular object he found and resolved to figure out why the name on it was so familiar. For some reason, he could have sworn he heard it before but now they just had to concentrate on not getting caught.

The name on the metal tag was Dr. Timothy Marco.

Al

Al had waited for night to fall and for Winry and Granny to fall asleep before he slipped from the warm bed and made his silent way through the house to the cellar door. He had found a flashlight in the back of the closet, where he and his brother had put it a long time ago and he was a bit surprised that after he changed the batteries, it blazed to life, throwing a long, golden beam of light to the wooden floorboards. Den pressed against the side of his thighs as he descended the stairs into the basement, darkness swallowing them whole. The dog whined softly, ears flat and tail tucked between his legs but he refused to leave Al's side. Smiling fondly, he patted the soft head reassuringly.

"It's alright, boy," he whispered as he moved the beam around the sprawling darkness of the cluttered cellar. It took a while for him to find it but as soon as the light fell upon a large, locked chest, he was weaving his way through the chaos, the dog still pressing closely to his knees.

Al swallowed hard when he reached the box, running a finger through the thick, ashy dust that had blanketed the wooden chest before crouching in front of it and contemplating the lock. No one knew this chest even existed; he had stolen it away before Ed and he had torched their house, unwilling to let what they had left of their father to be destroyed. His older brother may not be too fond of the man but Al couldn't remember him very well and he was still their father. Stroking the top of Den's head more to ease his own nerves rather than comfort the dog, he just stared for a moment, hesitating. Then he steeled himself, squared his shoulders and spun the slightly rusty lock, mouth dry.

As the heavy top creaked open and he trained the light of the flashlight into the box, titles jumped out at him, ones he had known a long time and were long overdue for a re-acquaintance.

It was time to re-read his father's alchemy books.


	13. His Heart

**A/n: ooooo, a long chapter! how exciting! XD Thank you guys so much for your amazing support. I dedicate this one to you as your amazingness had blown my mind. Such nice things you have all said...it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. hehe. I wrote alomst this entire chapter durning the SIX HOURS I spent at the car dealership as my mom's car got repaired**. **Yes, you read right. SIX hours. The kicker is today is my birthday...good fun. Anyway, I'm going away to Cape May and won't have the internet for about a week, so there won't be any more updates for a couple days. I know thats not a big deal but I try to please and put something up every day. so sorry *sweatdrops* please don't hate me! I think I'll just hand the story over to our beloved Ed and his Colonel...  
**

Thirteen

Roy

He returned home to find a familiar Ford in his driveway and the garage door unlocked, as if he was being welcomed into his own home. It was familiar, as every time Riza stopped over when he wasn't home, that was the pattern; she would let herself in and make sure he was received graciously as if it was her house and not his. They had been doing that since he bought the place right after the first war with Ishval had ended, when he had been unwilling to keep living in the barracks at Headquarters. Usually, when he stepped inside, he would find the blond either ensconced in his mini library with her nose pressed in a book or in the piano room, rummaging through his music so she could decide what to make him play when he got home. She was the only one he would play for and that was only because she didn't really ask. She demanded.

Now, though, as he stepped in from the garage and disposed of his boots, he was greeted with soft voices, one female, the other a pleasant, husky male.

His heart skipped a beat even though he was sort of expecting Ed to be with the Lt, then he chided himself for being so pathetic. Of course it was Ed. The boy was staying with him, why wouldn't it be Ed? Never the less, he perked up just a little with the knowledge he was once again not coming home with the prospect of being alone.

Both blondes were sitting in the kitchen, Riza at the table, sitting primly in a high backed wooden chair and Ed perched on a counter stool, facing her as they talked. Gold and dark brown eyes turned to him as he stepped into the room and he took note of the quick look the young Major and his Lt. shared before Ed slid something discreetly into the pocket of his pants. Roy's curiosity was struck. Whatever they were talking about, they didn't want him to know, at least not yet and he wondered if they had found anything at the warehouse that would require secrecy.

Then he forgot to really care.

Riza always greeted him with a short nod and a smile, familiar but unassuming like she always was. It was the look he got from the blond teen, as the gold eyes slid over to him, at once bright with some internal fire and shy; his entire continence sunny lit up like he had been waiting forever and now that Roy was here, wasn't sure how to greet him. Riza received a raised eyebrow which was returned with a bland expression he knew meant she had to tell him something important. Ed he walked up to and kissed on the cheek, wanting something more but knowing the teen was still unsure, the incident that morning still fresh in his mind. Dusky tan cheeks flushed a gentle pink as he pulled away and the gold eyes looked at him through silky bangs. The look burned and it seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted more. He had to forcefully tear himself away, pulling back with a small smile and addressed both blondes, ignoring the amused smirk that had grown on Riza's lips.

"So, you two talking about me before I walked in?" he asked, voice smooth and was unsurprised when Ed punched him on the arm with a growl, sounding suspiciously like "conceded jerk" and Riza blinked at him, expression once again blank.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact. I was just telling Ed here about the time you asked out the Furer's secretary and not only did she turn you down, she did so in front of all of your men with the aid of an entire pot of hot coffee," Roy could feel himself paling at the memory, horror of such an embarrassment forever engrained in the soft tissues of his brain. The teen he stood next to burst out laughing, the full sound racing through the kitchen and Riza's face finally relaxed into a grin. He dropped his head into his hand.

"Ugh, I needed therapy for a week. That woman's hot but she's completely out of her mind," he muttered which was answered with more laughter. Ed peered at him from his perch on the stool, face still a little flushed and shook his head.

"I thought you said, and I quote, "I never met a woman who doesn't like me"," and here Riza got in on the act with a disbelieving snort, eyes wide and amused. The Colonel lifted his head and was caught in little chips of solid sunlight, threatening to pull him in to their orbit.

"Women, yes. Not crazy harpies who eat men's balls for breakfast!" he snarled back and now both blondes burst out laughing, making the atmosphere light and he realized he couldn't remember the last time anyone had laughed in his home. The poor house had known nothing but loneliness and neglect since he bought it. It was refreshing. When the mirth dissipated somewhat, Ed turned to him with a sharp look in his eyes he recognized belonged to the Lt. sitting at the table. When did the kid pick that up?

"So we decided, you can do that barbecue for me another time. Apparently you make crazy good stir-fry and I'd like to try it," Roy sputtered then narrowed his eyes and poked Ed in the stomach, expression accusing.

"She put you up to this," he said in a low voice but Ed had gotten that bland look down very well in a very short period of time, hiding behind all of that blinding gold so Roy threw his hands in the air with exasperation, addressing the ceiling as he complained, "I barely even got a chance to get in the door!" but he headed over to the refrigerator, removing his uniform jacket as he did, and grinned when Ed cheered. He actually didn't mind cooking for the pair, especially if it made the young alchemist happy.

Beef Lo Mien was actually not that hard to make and it didn't really take that long but it was even less of a chore since Ed had climbed up onto the counter near the stove so he could watch and talk to Roy as the older man worked. Riza had stayed at first, leaning on the counter top next to the teen as she told some more stories about the Colonel that Roy would really rather Ed not hear. They had the kid doubled over on his perch, howling and clutching his stomach. In between gasps of air, he teased the older man until Roy, tick starting under his eye, turned to Riza wielding an impressive looking knife and had to order her out of the kitchen until he was done cooking or he would have to reprimand her for insubordination. She had laughed but she went, hands in the air and sending a swift wink in Ed's direction, who still chortled softly behind Roy before disappearing into the library. When he turned back, he tried to hide the fact that his pale face was burning, probably beet red with humiliation.

"Damn woman doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," he growled as he decimated a carrot a little more forcefully than was necessary. Ed snorted next to him.

"Did all that really happen?" the kid asked incredulously, leaning over so he could watch as Roy checked on the sizzling meat. The dark haired man offered Ed a meaningful glower and the teen backed off with a lopsided grin. They were quiet for a few moments, joviality lost and he pretended to not to show how affected he was by that inquisitive gaze, observing his every movement. He was just adding the last ingredients to the wok when Ed leaned toward him again, gold braid swinging down over his shoulder and succeeded in completely distracting the older man when he murmured, "You're kinda hot when your embarrassed," Roy's head whipped up, nearly braining himself on the edge of the hood over the stove to find the gold had turned molten, and he was stuck, caught within the startling color, his bones weakening as they attempted to melt away. No longer hearing the sizzle of the pot on the stove, he carefully deposited the spoon he'd been holding onto the counter and stepped toward the younger alchemist, like he was being drawn in by some gravitational pull; unstoppable and demanding. There was nothing but the bright color of gold, pouring into his veins, filling him, trying to change his body's very composition.

He was drawn between Ed's knees, parted to accommodate him and a small shiver went up his spine when mismatched hands sunk into his dark hair, pulling him closer until his hips were pressed into the biting edge of the counter. All he could smell was bright open skies and something deeper, like fire mixing with the shampoo the teen had used that morning and it was so good it made him a little dizzy. It was Ed who leaned down and initiated the kiss, catching up the older man's lips with his fuller ones and he felt the blond give a little sigh. The hands in his hair tightened as soon as the contact began and he wound his own arms around the slim waist, closing his eyes as he sunk into the light that shot through him from their point of connection. Every time he pressed his mouth to Ed's it was like he was trying to breathe in fire, sucking it into his lungs that nearly liquefied him because he could feel the kiss in every corner of his body.

This one wasn't fast and it wasn't slow, parting briefly, unhurriedly only for them to come back again and engage in another blazing connection. Each time, warm, soft lips engulfed his, unsure but needy so he did as much of the work as he could, keeping it from getting too intense. One slow, long kiss would be followed by a quick one, almost a peck but each time, the touch of Ed's lips to his was like tasting a little chunk of heaven. The entire time he kept his eyes closed, even as they parted for a slightly longer time because eventually it began again, sweet and searing. He liked how each kiss would lead into the next and yet they led nowhere at all. Their mouths met, open, searching, breath mingling, giving and taking. There were no tongues; just the knee weakening feeling of his lips sliding against Ed's.

When Roy finally pulled back for air, head buzzing pleasantly, it seemed the teen wasn't quite ready for it to stop. Mismatched fingers tightened in his shaggy black hair and sweet little kissed were raining all over his face. Over his nose, his cheeks, up over his eyelids and then following the line of his eyebrows. They were like little drops of fire or burning rain falling over his skin as gold bangs tickled his nose. He stood still, surprised until he just closed his eyes, giving into breathless laughter. Ed was smiling as well, evident by the slight stretch in the soft lips and still the fleeting touches continued. Continued until his amusement at such an endearing gesture faded and he was leaning into each kiss, loving every one. It felt like the younger alchemist was trying to tell him something with every press of his full lips, like Roy was everything and Ed wanted the Colonel to know it. Here the older man made a soft noise of approval, which surprised even himself. The blond paused and cracked an eye open to peer at him. Roy had no idea what the kid saw in the Colonel's face but whatever it was had the teen practically knocking the taller man over with his intensity when he dove back in. Roy only had enough of mind to catch himself against the counter as the soft lips that had just been praising his face crashed against his own, their teeth clashing together and heat threatening to tear him apart.

The kiss had changed from slow, easy going to something that reminded him of an avalanche, roaring and tumbling down the face of a mountain towards finality. Perhaps that was the difference between when he led and when the fiery tempered teen took over. Not that he was complaining, of course. Now he was drowning in another kind of heat, the kind that melted bones and turned brain matter into useless mush. Teeth and tongues plundered and demanded. It was a good thing the counter was there for support because his weak knees had just disappeared altogether, heat plunging ever downwards. The taste of sunshine and something sweet as if Ed had been chewing gum earlier exploded in his mouth, nearly sending his mind into some kind of nuclear reaction.

It was a good thing they had a guest because he would have let the house burn down around his head rather than voluntarily let this end. As it was the hands tangled in his hair were moving down over his shoulders, cool metal fingers stroking the nape of his neck and the slender thighs that had been passively bracketing him in had closed around his waist, holding him close. His own hands were straying from their innocent circle around the blonde's hips to slide further up the lithe torso, pulling Ed towards him over the surface of the counter. He had been intent on the tie holding back the blond hair so that he might set it loose and admire it, slide his fingers through the silky waves. And then…

"You're burning our dinner," the flat voice had them crashing back to reality so suddenly, they flew apart, Roy wheeling around with his heart pulsing in the back of his throat to find Riza standing at the library door, a book held loosely in her fingers and a pointedly amused expression on her face. Ed had fared worse as he had cracked his head against the cabinets and was using rather foul, scalding language to illustrate the pain. Still trying to reestablish some sort of harmony with his cognitive abilities, the Colonel rushed over to the stove, worried over what he was going to find. It would definitely ruin the evening if he had to start all over again. But the food was simmering pleasantly away in the pot, perhaps a little more done than he would normally have made it but still perfectly eatable.

"If you burned dinner, my automail is going to find a nice cozy spot lodged up your ass," Ed was snarling from his perch, a hand still holding the back of his head where he had banged it and Roy glowered over his shoulder at his Lt. Annoyance as such a rude interruption sizzled as loudly as the beef in the pot.

"It was _not_ burning," and his voice told her just how he felt about her way of breaking them apart and he ignored her little shrug and mutter, "It would have," in favor of rescuing their supper from the heat before he turned what he thought of his most formidable look upon the poor teen who was blushing prettily and sitting on his counter top, biting his slightly swollen lips.

"And it was your fault for distracting me," it came out as a good natured growl and the teen aimed a kick at the older man's side.

"ME!?" he screeched and Roy winced at the abrupt rise in volume, smirking as he did, "How about you! All cool and unaffected with your damn fancy pots and shit! It's not MY fault you're too damn hot for your own good," to which the dark haired man blinked in surprise, again ignoring his blond Lt. across the room as she snorted incredulously. He would have wondered of the raging teen had any idea what he just said except the deep, dusky red spreading quickly over the bridge of the narrow nose told him Ed had known _exactly _what he just said. An impish grin broke over his face, the need to argue forgotten.

"Well, thank you," he practically crowed, catching Riza hide a smile and a roll of her eyes behind the thick over of the book, then made a shooing motion at the smaller alchemist, "Go make yourself useful and set the table," to which he was rewarded with a vicious snarl as the blond slid from the counter. Roy pretended that the molten yellow glare wasn't trying to burn a hole in the back of his skull or that his lips weren't still tingling from their little encounter with Ed's as he pulled out a serving dish for the food.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not useful all of the time?" demanded the teen from where he stood collecting silverware from a drawer, voice straining as he tried to sound put out. The taller man glanced at the woman across the room watching them with laughing eyes and was once again grinning as he finished dishing the noodles and beef into the plate, unable to resist the glaring opportunity.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was saying," he quipped as the blond passed with an armful of plate and silverware only to be nearly knocked flat when a metal limb came out of nowhere and slammed into the back of his head. "OW!" and was copying Ed's earlier gesture, rubbing the back of his head while balancing the big plate in one hand as he walked to the table, "Damn brat," he growled and received that sideways glance gilded a solid gold that was almost as knee weakening as the kisses had been. It took him a moment to extract himself from the look and by then Riza had joined them, offering Ed a grin.

"Serves you right, Colonel. Ed's ten times more useful than you are. Twenty when it rains," that hit right below the belt and he couldn't even protest because the younger alchemist was guffawing as he filled his plate, eyes shining in the light of the chandelier.

Dinner was an uproarious affair, as he and Riza had a rule against talking shop at the dinner table. So they shared stories again, this time starting with one about Hughes and Major Armstrong and what happened when you put them in the same room with the rest of the office and alcohol. For a moment, Roy thought he would have to perform the Heimlich on Ed as the teen was nearly beside himself with hysterics. Then Riza rejoined with one about a mishap Roy had once while on the field, attempting to apprehend a renegade alchemist. Everything had been going super until a sudden torrential downpour rendered the disgruntled Colonel useless and Riza had to come in and clean up the mess. He had to admit, when delivered in her normal deadpan, it _was_ pretty funny and even he was snorting into his own drink by the end of it.

Then Ed told his story.

Roy had actually heard the account before from Al, the one where Ed had tried to steal a turkey so he could give his brother a Thanksgiving dinner that he couldn't afford and had been accosted by an old lady with her cane. Yet he hadn't heard it like this. It appeared Ed was, along with everything else, a natural story teller, his attention to detail and skill at manipulating words coming in handy. He wove it in such a way, using his hands and expressions perfectly so that Roy had to lay his head on the smooth table top, gasping for breath and side in agonizing stitches. Riza was about to fall out of her seat. It he hadn't been so indisposed with laughter himself, he would have marveled as he had never seen her laugh quite that hard before. By the time Ed circled to the end, he looked too pleased with himself, a smug little smile curling at one corner of his pretty mouth as the gold eyes observed Roy from across the table. Not to be out done, Roy gulped his entire glass of water to ease the cramp in his side and brought out his back up arsenal; the story Jean told at every office Christmas party that usually had people on the floor and spewing drinks from their noses. It was the woeful tale of when he had agreed to double date with the blond second Lt. Only it turned out Roy had already dated the girl Jean had been with and said girl was his own date's best friend. Needless to say, it had been a night of living hell and even Havoc had been in on it by the end of the evening. Riza shook her head and snorted into her plate the entire time, having heard the story countless times but Ed had just stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head.

"You're clinical," to which Roy sputtered indignantly and Riza nearly inhaled the bit of food she had just taken as she had tried to unsuccessfully laugh and eat at the same time.

"Hey! I'm not the one who tried to get out of a grocery store with a damn _turkey_ stuffed under his shirt!" he returned and Ed's lips twitched as he tried to bite back a smile at the way Roy had said it, opting to glare menacingly instead.

"You went out with Jean's date and she was your date's best friend?! Come on, Roy," the teen chided, sounding for all the world like he was the older one and the dark haired man groaned piteously, stabbing at his food with more force than was entirely necessary while Riza nodded.

"I didn't know they even knew each other," He muttered darkly and that seemed to be the end of the conversation. Riza, after a small pause in the riot, turned to him and asked if he remembered the time they had all gotten stuck at a train station due to a rather bad snow storm while they were up north. That was when Havoc had gotten bored and by the time the tracks had been cleared enough that they could leave, everyone else stuck there with them had been glad to see their backs. Ed laughed but his eyes had dimmed slightly, becoming subdued and he was suddenly intent on polishing off his dinner while breaking a land speed record. The bright eyes remained shaded for the rest of supper, long, shimmering eyelashes acting like a buffer, muting the color sufficiently. Roy watched him eat discreetly as he talked with Riza, taking note of the exaggerated bow of the full lips and the way the bright eyebrows drew down sharply over the straight, narrow nose. The teen still participated in the conversation but his voice was muffled and when those sun colored eyes met his own dark ones across the table, they seemed to hold a question he couldn't put words to.

By the time they were clearing the table and cleaning up, it was late, the sun having already dropped from the sky, leaving the world shrouded in shadows.

He walked Riza to the door and she turned to him as she stepped outside, face serious once again, catching him with the look in her eyes. That particular mouth set usually preceded a warning. What she said, however, caught him by surprise.

"He's a good kid, Roy and I'm happy for you. But if you hurt him, I'm renouncing my promise to protect you and will shoot you myself," his dark eyebrows shot up a pale forehead. Riza never really said anything about his love life and if she did, it was usually to criticize who it was he had chosen to hook up with. But for her to defend Ed and mention her promise in the same breath let him know she was dead serious about it. Roy ran fingers through his hair and ducked his head. Normally that kind of warning from this particular woman would have had him paling and his insides quivering but not this time. This time he smiled because he would rather light himself with very final flames than ever see Ed hurt.

"Don't worry, Riza," he said quietly, feeling foolish because what he was about to say was in great danger of coming out corny. But if the truth was foolish, then so be it, "I'm more in danger of being hurt here than he is," their eyes met and then his friend's face changed, softened, deep hazel turning a chocolaty brown with warmth.

"You love him," it wasn't a question. She knew him better than he probably knew himself and saw past all the arrogance and posturing. Here, however, there was none of that and he just lifted a shoulder, helpless against the truth.

"Yeah, I do," this smile she gave him now was different from all the others she had been smiling all night, deeper and with real delight shining in the dips at the corners of her lips and in the faint lines at the edges of her eyes. She didn't say anything, though, other than a gentle,

"Good," then the following salutation was in her normal voice, "Well, Colonel, until tomorrow," and saluted as she would if they were still on duty. He returned it with an easy grin, pretending like he wasn't flushed from the admission.

"Of course, Lt," it was another tradition of sorts; never say goodbye. When they had been fighting in Ishval that had been so important; the belief was that if they didn't say it, they would live to see each other again. Now they just did it because it had stuck and neither had felt the need to change. Roy watched her slender back as she followed the slate path in front of his house to her car. He could never have asked for a better friend and even if there was no one else (and there had been) she would always stand by his side. Just as she was about to step into the driveway, he couldn't resist one last taunt.

"When are you going to find someone?" and barely ducked out of the way when a hose attachment came catapulting at his head. Laughing, he closed the door to the sound of Riza grumbling under her breath as she climbed into her car. Saying things like that had always resulted in some spectacular display of temper and while teasing her like that might be hazardous to his health, it was usually too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Ed had disappeared when he strolled back into the kitchen, the rest of the plates put away and the space only lit by the small light over the stove. He let the content smile slip from his lips. It felt as though the atmosphere had changed abruptly, like something needed to be discussed and it was weighting the air so it was heavy and uncomfortable. The Colonel stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the flood of light spilling over the floor boards from the library where he knew the teen had vanished to. Carefully, he went over the entire night, trying to recall when the teen had started acting strange and he realized it was right after Roy told that stupid story. He hadn't even thought about telling it because it hadn't really occurred to him it might bother the blond. How stupid of him to have forgotten that whatever was between him and the younger alchemist, it was more than just a few shared kisses and a passing attraction. Now Ed was upset and Roy couldn't really blame him; the dark haired man would certainly not like hearing about any of the people the blond might have been with. Damn. He called himself all the names in the book for the unthinking moron he was, berating himself harshly. Somehow, he needed to reassure the teen he would never want anyone else. Ever.

So Roy marched into the library, blinking in the sudden light to find the golden haired alchemist curled up at the edge of the small couch, feet tucked up underneath him and a thick book hiding the bottom half of his face. What he could see of Ed's face was flushed a bright pink and when the bright eyes cut up to him, loosened from the confines of the pages, the look he gave the older man was flustered. There were no words exchanged as he crossed over the soft carpet to sit at the other end of the couch, picking up a book from the heavily burdened table by the lamp but he caught Ed swallow thickly before the teen returned to his book. The weight of an unspoken and much needed conversation nearly suffocated him as it sat heavily upon his chest but he forced himself to remain calm, just prying open the worn pages and freeing the text so he might read it. There was no way he could legitimately concentrate on the actual story with the young blond on the other end of the couch needing to say something so bad, it was nearly choking the raven haired man but he had always been the consummate actor.

There was a short pause where he pretended like the black and white print rambling across the page in front of him actually meant something. Then Ed shifted his position, one leg uncurling so his foot could touch the floor, an action Roy caught out of the corner of his eye, his attention already snagged.

"I heard what you said. To Lt. Hawkeye," the sudden soft tenor caught him off guard and the dark haired man glanced up, momentarily confused. Ed wasn't looking at him though. He was staring at a spot near the taller man's knee as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world and his face painted a furious scarlet. Roy dropped the book to his knees and leveled his gaze at him.

"What I said?" he asked, forgetting in the wake of the worry about having upset the blond what he had said to Riza. Ed ducked his head, blond hair sweeping over his face to hide the startlingly attractive blush spreading further over his face and down his neck.

"Yeah, about when she told you, you know…not to hurt me," the last bit came out strangled but Roy still understood the words and he stilled.

"Oh," was all he managed to say, face going blank with the realization that Ed had heard him admit to Riza he was in love with the shorter, blond alchemist. Another pause made his ears ring with the over whelming and sudden lack of noise in which he dropped his eyes to his hands in his lap, feeling the bright gold studying his features hungrily. Finally it seemed Ed couldn't wait for the older man to come up with the right words to puncture the bubble of silence bobbing over their heads and dropped his other leg to the floor.

"Did you mean it? What you said; did you mean it? Or were you just saying that to make her stop threatening you?" Roy looked up sharply because Ed's voice sounded like he almost didn't want to hear the answer to that question and he hated the way the boy still doubted.

"I would never just say something like that unless I meant it," his voice was a little sharp but the gold eyes cooled, eyelid flickering with something like relief and another emotion he couldn't read. They looked at each other for another long moment until Ed looked down at the book caught between his hands, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips again, as it had been earlier that evening. Roy watched the boy twitch with something close to impatience, like he wanted to say something, like he wanted to reciprocate but all that came out was a tiny,

"Oh," much like the one Roy had uttered. Only this one sounded as if there was a happy little grin attached to the end, complete with a glowing, golden light. Just like that, the giant burden that had been pressing down on his shoulders ever since he had walked back into the house was gone, replaced with this little spot of warmth purring contently behind his breast bone. The words in the book started to make sense when he turned back to it, thinking the conversation was over and he was just starting to slip into the sea of words where they began telling a story when the couch cushions shifted, as if Ed had stood.

Attention once again diverted, Roy glanced up just as the blond settled onto the couch right next to the bigger man and stretched out so his legs were on one side of Roy and shoulders on the other, torso settled neatly in the Colonel's lap. He stared down at the blonde's back, golden braid snaking along the white shirt, not knowing how to react. The weight was warm and comfortable against his thighs, the steady thrum of the younger man's heart steady against his leg. Ed just propped open the book he had been reading in front of his face as if he was not sprawled across Roy's lap like some blanket woven out of gold. The desire to touch all that warm buttery color thwarted whatever attempt he might have made at trying to read and he just draped his arm across the back of the couch, book dangling from his fingers and contemplated the young man in his lap.

The gold eyes were hidden from view by the elegant fall of the blond bangs but he could see a sharp curve of a tan cheek that had turned back to its original bright russet. The slender hands, one silver the other golden, gently turned the off-white pages and on Roy's other side the teen's feet swung back and forth in the air. By all appearances, Ed could have just been lounging around like he usually did. Except now he was on top of the older man.

Hesitantly, Roy reached out and twirled the long rope of hair between his fingers and around his wrist, the soft strands sliding easily over his pale skin. He noticed Ed still, the movement of his feet and fingers ceasing but he was entranced with the color of sunset spun into silken strands over his own fair skin. Finally the teen shifted, legs lowering to the cushions and the book falling against the couch.

"Can I… can I ask you something?" the husky voice hesitated, hitched and he felt the heartbeat against his leg skip a little, speeding up as if Ed was nervous. Roy, feeling like the world could come to an end and he wouldn't care very much, just hummed softly, caught in the rippling color of wheat. The warm body draped over his thighs shifted again and the older man shivered slightly as the movement ignited a reaction within him that had the potential to become volatile, "How many women _have _you dated?" and there it was; the question he had been expecting. Roy sighed, dropping the braid to Ed's back again and instead ran a fingertip along the soft shell of the teen's ear. He had no idea how to answer that and he was unsure how Ed would react to the truth. Finally he just settled on vague.

"A lot," he said, voice flat because he didn't want to remember all those insignificants in the wake of this monumental feeling of finally finding everything he had ever wanted wrapped up in one small golden package that was this teenage boy. Yet that wasn't good enough for said boy, who twisted around to glare at the dark haired Colonel before going back to staring at the couch arm. A metal finger traced a random pattern on the rough material as Ed spoke again.

"Well give me a rough figure then, something for me to work with," the kid demanded and Roy snorted, finger freezing in its gentle stroking so he could tug sharply on a piece of loose blond hair.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he asked, wondering if he should be worried that Ed was suddenly so curious about his past and all his conquests. Because that's all they ever were. He had never felt about anybody the way he felt about Ed. The blond huffed a sigh against his leg, the heat bright and sharp.

"Because I want to know. I get the impression that you were some sort of player and it just seems…like I should know something like that," Roy resumed running his fingertips over whatever patch of dusky gold skin he could see, enjoying the goose-bumps that rose from his touch.

"Fine. Yeah, I did play the field quite a bit up until a few years ago. I can't really recall how many women there were. Enough. They all just kind of blur together after a while," here Ed snorted, abdomen jumping against the taller man's thigh.

"That's a little cold," he muttered darkly, prosthetic fingers changing the pattern he rubbed into the couch abruptly, becoming wider, loopier and Roy wondered if it bothered the kid, the subject they were talking about. He ran his fingers gently through the golden bangs, keeping the touch gentle and as unassuming as he could.

"But that was all it ever was. Cold. I didn't do it because I cared about them. I had found it was easier than having to face every single night alone. It was more about convenience," a golden hand found its way into the folds of his shirt, clutching the material over his stomach in a white knuckled grip and Ed was silent for a long moment, though he could tell the kid had more to ask. Once more transfixed by the glittering rope of hair, he waited quietly.

"Did you have sex with them?" Roy jerked at the question that was a little loud and clearly forced past some sort of discomfited lump in the teen's throat. His hands tightened briefly, eyes hunting the opposite side of the room for an answer that wouldn't be awkward. Finally he sighed again and dropped his eyes to find Ed had turned his head again and was watching him out of the corner of the golden eye. Roy looked back, trying to hide how much he didn't want to talk about this.

"Some of them," and the teen shifted his gaze away but didn't turn his head again. It looked as if Ed was thinking about that answer and whatever he was coming up with was staining the elegant curve of the single cheek bone Roy could see a rosy pink. It made him wonder just _what_ was going on in that impossibly golden head and another bolt of heat rushed through him. They stayed like that, a golden cheek pillowed on his thigh as his long fingers carded over the bright hair. Then he found he wanted to sink his hand into the blond hair. "Is it alright if I take your hair down?" his voice was soft and the burning gaze moved up to the Colonel's face again, accompanied by a barely perceptible nod of assent. Deftly, he pulled the ends free from the tie and watched as his own fingers parted the long rope, loving the cool feel of hair a color that looked like it should be burning his fingers as he touched it. There was a soft intake of breath before Ed asked his next question, the flush becoming more pronounced.

"Did you like it?" and for a second he forgot what they had been talking about. Watching moon tinted fingers card through sun bright hair was starting to distract him.

"Did I like what?" he asked, unsuspecting as the hand wrapped in his shirt tightened and the yellow eye was briefly shielded from sight.

"God, you're a hard person to have a conversation with, answering all my questions with more questions. Having sex! Did you like it?" despite his exasperation, Ed had buried his face in Roy's leg as soon as he asked the question and he could see the ear he had been stroking turn a sudden, violent shade of red. Roy bit his lip, not sure whether to be embarrassed or amused. He fell somewhere between the two as he attempted to evade the question.

"What kind of question is that?" he demanded incredulously and yelped when strong metal fingers delivered an unforgiving pinch to his leg, "OW! Ow! Alright. Jeeze, Ed," he grumbled as he rubbed the spot that was sure to be a bruise tomorrow, "You're so violent," he sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the bright glare trying to incinerate him once again, "Usually, I liked it. It depended, really," now he was blushing, a paler pink suffusing his cheeks, complimenting Ed's beet red hue. He shrugged helplessly, still not really comfortable answering such a question, "It's sex, Ed. It's usually good," What he didn't mention that "good" wasn't enough and that was why it had been a different girl every other night. The teen just nodded and slid down so that just his head was now on Roy's lap, golden hair spilling over his legs like some exotic waterfall and knees scrunched up so the couch could accommodate him. He waited for a continuation of the interrogation but Ed remained silent, turning his body so he was facing inwards, bright eyes shuttered from view behind iridescent eyelids.

To some extent, Roy knew Ed was jealous, which was the only reason he had been asking. The Colonel had been telling the truth, though, when he had said none of it had been anything other than some attempt on his part to feel semi human. As he watched the teen's face relax and his breathing even out as he gave into sleep, Roy was overcome with the knowledge that he would never want anything more than what he had now. Now, with the most beautiful person he had ever met curled up on _his_ couch, with his head using _Roy's _lap as a pillow. Now he knew he would never have to go in search of anything else ever again.

* * *

Ed

Eavesdropping wasn't something Ed did very often. He knew that if someone were to do that to him, listening in on his conversation, he'd be pretty upset. Yet it seemed that within the past couple days, such deceitful actions were beginning to become second nature. The blond really hadn't meant to overhear Roy as he saw Riza off that night. He had just been walking past the hallway to the library after putting the last of the plates away and had caught the tail end of the woman's warning for her superior officer. In a way, Ed had felt kind of good having someone like that looking out for him, caring what happened to him. Despite her stern and often scary demeanor, the teen actually really liked the blond Lt. He liked her even more after he heard her rather alarming words of caution.

Curious, the young alchemist had paused just out of sight near the entrance to the hall, a little worried about Roy's response. It was clear, from his rather illustrative story earlier that evening the man had been around. A lot. Ed tried to tell himself it didn't matter, that the older man wasn't like that now, but he had still found himself nearly green with resentment. The thought of his dark haired Colonel being with anyone else made him slightly queasy.

Then Roy had answered Hawkeye, a soft smile in his velvety voice and Ed found himself pressing his cheek against the cool, rough surface of the wall, grinning like a moron. Whatever the man had been in the past, he wasn't that now and the teen was both pleased and embarrassed by the strong conviction he had heard in that deep, soothing voice.

Ed's smile had faded a moment later when Riza stated without the use of a question mark that Roy loved the teen. Then his heart had slammed against the back of his throat, anxiety nearly knocking him flat. God, he didn't even want to hear the answer, afraid that it would be the one that would break his heart and leave him with nothing. Yet at the same time, he had pressed himself closer to the wall, chewing on his bottom lip, not even breathing as he listened as hard as he could.

"Yeah, I do," again with that smile, like Roy was the happiest person in the world and Ed had enough of listening in on someone else's conversation. He had launched himself into the library to hide his burning face behind a book in hopes that the older man wouldn't notice when he walked in. The words in front of him had meant nothing but he sat like that, unable to get a full breath of air and his brain chanting madly, "He admitted that he loves me…He admitted he loves me…." Even when the man had walked into the room, he had to hide away until he could buck up the courage to ask the man if he had been telling the truth.

Ed loved hearing Roy confirm the teen had indeed heard correctly.

He hated, however, thinking that the man had slept with half of Central. Which was why he felt he needed to ask. Even if his blush was trying to burn the top layer of skin off his face. It didn't help that when he thought about the man that way in general, his blood heated up, creating a pleasant buzz that fizzed through his system and had his heart fluttering anxiously like some sugar-high humming bird. The real reason he had asked, besides the raging shade of green that was starting to color the back of his vision, was because, to be quite frank, he wanted Roy in _every_ way. The man was gorgeous; of course he wanted to have sex with him. Being hormone driven just like the next eighteen year old boy, many times as he watched the older man talking or just brooding like he often did, it was all he could think about.

His mind would be taken over with thoughts of those burning kisses they had already shared and then would add other things like where else he might like to taste the pale skin and just what Roy might look like wearing absolutely nothing at all. It made him wonder if the older man had thought about him the same way. That had his face flaming brilliantly once again and he slid down in Roy's lap so just his head lay against the strong thighs. It was an intimate gesture, as had been the older man unraveling his braid and stroking his strong fingers through it. No one had ever really touched the teen's hair before. Even Al. He had never really liked being touched very much by other people. Of course, Roy wasn't just another person and little had he known how good it felt to have someone else's fingers carding through it, parting the wavy strands.

Before he knew it, the gentle touch was lulling him to sleep until the only thought left to sigh softly at the back of his mind while the darkness pulled him into its gentle embrace was the memory of Riza saying, "You love him" and Roy responding."Yeah, I do," The words whispered to him as he dreamed…_You love him…Yeah, I do._

**

As soon as he woke the next morning, he knew the day was going to suck. He came to the surface of consciousness with a strong hand shaking his shoulder gently and a soft, deep voice telling him if he didn't get his ass out of bed, he was going to make them both late. It wasn't that, though, that made him groan, but rather the dull, familiar ache throbbing through the ports in his shoulder and leg. It was raining. Forcing his eyes open a crack to confirm that, yes, the sky outside was indeed a dull steely gray and the air was saturated with water. The older man must have seen the look and the slight wince Ed tried to hide in the dark sheets of the Colonel's bed where he seemed to have once again ended up, though he didn't remember ever waking up after falling asleep on the couch. A large, warm hand smoothed the hair back from his forehead followed with a warm kiss.

"If you get up now, the pancakes will still be warm and there's Ibuprofen on the table," reluctantly, he rolled out of bed but before he did, he grabbed the hand still in his tangled hair and yanked the man down for a long, lazy kiss. It was better than a shot highly concentrated caffeine and when Roy pulled away, he was able to focus on those dark eyes smoldering like twin pieces of coal, the expression in them lighting a fire in the teen's veins that drowned out, momentarily, the ache from his automail. Remembering the night before, he smiled shyly up at the dark haired man.

"Good morning," his voice was a raspy whisper but Roy didn't seem to mind because he returned the smile with a warm, sexy one of his own. A thumb rolled over Ed's temple before the Colonel pulled away.

"Hurry up, lazy ass," and Roy almost died by a pillow imitating a rocket being launched at his head. The teen did feel a little better, though. His movements were a little slower as they always were when the sky wept its crystal-like tears and by the time they were on their way to headquarters, tires of Ed's little Eclipse swishing through puddles in the street, they were twenty minutes late and the pain killers were deciding to take forever to kick in. Roy had suggested the teen drive as the Corvette handled less than ideally in wet conditions and Ed found it a little strange having the older man in his passenger seat. Thankfully he didn't try to tell the blond how to drive as Winry had done, though with the rain slicked streets, he drove at the speed limit, keeping the amount of stupid, dangerous things he did on a routine basis to a minimum. The entire time, he replayed the few moments right before he climbed into the car. He had wanted to get out of the rain as fast as possible and he was hurrying to the driver's side only to have Roy spin him around and catch him in a burning, slippery kiss that tasted of syrup, coffee and cool water. Suddenly not caring that he was getting soaked, he had laughed a little breathlessly up at the older man whose dark eyes had tried to swallow him whole, hands caught between their chests.

"Because I won't get to do that again until tonight," the Colonel had said, normally collected voice rough as he let the smaller alchemist go. Despite the rain, it was defiantly a good way to start the day. Then the day before came rushing back to him as he stepped into the already full office behind the taller man and it was, once again, effectively ruined.

**

They settled in for the day, Ed rummaging through his research in his desk that he had locked away in a drawer while he waited for Roy to get off the phone with someone who had the Colonel snarling like a kicked dog, looking for the book with the drawings he had made of the transmutation circle yesterday. Remembering the blood stains and the chains, he fingered the name plate still in his pocket, frowning. It was entirely possible that Marco would refuse to tell him anything or would rat them out but Ed was determined to get something out of the man. He just hoped that the older doctor liked Roy enough to keep his mouth shut and the rest of them off the radar for a while longer.

"Major. Lt. Second Lt. In my office," Roy's voice had gone back to the cool, closed off tones he used while he was being a Colonel, eyes giving nothing away as his three subordinates obeyed the summons, Ed clutching the little book under his arm. The office would have been dark but for the bright desk light throwing a stark light around the room. They lined up at the Colonel's desk, facing the impersonal look in the obsidian eyes.

"I'd like a report on what happened at the warehouse yesterday," he said, his voice a little sharp and Ed wondered who that was on the phone that had the older man looking like he was readying himself to go to battle. So they told him what had happened, Hawkeye telling most of it until it became necessary for Ed to jump in and explain about the circle on the floor. Roy's eyes had remained shadowed the entire time, the wheels spinning behind the black depths, taking in each detail as it was given. Havoc remained silent, looking a little bored but after seeing the man in action, he began to wonder if the nonchalant laziness was a front. After they had finished, Ed had pulled the name plate and dropped it onto the desk, the clatter drawing the dark gaze which narrowed slightly in curiosity.

"What's this?" long fingers scooped it up from the open pages of Ed's sketches where it had fallen, dark eyes flickering in recognition as they took in the name.

"We found it in the room where the circle was drawn. Is that the same Dr. Marco that you had set my ribs?" Ed asked and he didn't like the way the Colonel's lips tightened, as if this changed the way he thought about someone he had trusted. There was a pause as Roy seemed to come to some sort of conclusion before he started barking orders.

"Ed, you come with me. We're going to give the kind doctor a visit. Lt. Hughes just called me about something I'd like confirmed. The officer that fired the first shot that started the first war in Ishval; I want to know everything about him. Second Lt. You handle the office while we're gone," Roy didn't even slow down, either. As soon as the orders were issued, they were sweeping from the room, Ed following behind the long, billowing trench coat the Colonel was wearing over his uniform that matched the man's ego. He didn't venture to say anything as they walked through the long halls of the building but he did transmute an umbrella from the wall before they headed across the street to the hospital. That had earned him several odd looks from the guards standing by the front door and the dark haired Colonel had given him the slightest curling of his lips, hinting at his amusement. Ed just shrugged. He hated the rain.

Roy looked more than seven feet tall as he stepped into the hospital, his authority wrapped around him adding nearly a foot and a half to his actual height and making every single eye turn to them. Ed was actually surprised at how many people eyed him as much as they did his dark haired officer. Of course that may have been because of the sour expression that had taken over his features when the head nurse at the station nearly threw herself at Roy's feet when he asked her where he could find Dr. Tim Marco. The man was more charming than was perhaps strictly necessary but Ed realized the woman was too frazzled to think to call up a warning for the older doctor that there were two military officers on their way up to see him. Or accost him, if the steely glint in the black eyes was anything to go by. The teen must have looked pretty annoyed because at one point, when they were in between hallways and there was no one else around, Roy had glanced at the shorter alchemist then gently tugged the long braid in a reassuring manner. There were no words to accompany the gesture but the steel had melted a little in the onyx eyes. It shouldn't have worked in relieving the sour feeling bubbling just under his sternum but it did.

Dr. Marco's office was on the bottom floor as he was the head doctor of the emergency room and it was empty when Roy knocked on the door and stepped inside. The room was cramped and cluttered, papers and files littering every available surface and Ed suddenly felt right at home here. It looked like his own kitchen had on more than one occasion. Roy growled in annoyance, waiting only a couple minutes before he left the room again to see if he could ask a nurse about the doctor's whereabouts. It was interesting, seeing the normally composed Colonel so impatient. Bored and with the need to find out more about this man they had come to interrogate, the blond began to snoop, staring with the sloppy piles on the desk. He didn't really expect to find anything other than hospital related documents but as he came to the bottom right drawer in the aluminum desk, he was interested to find the drawer locked. What could Marco possibly have here that he would need to keep it locked away? Intrigued now, he looked around just as Roy came back in the door, wondering if the man would let him sate his raging curiosity.

"You find something?" the man asked quietly, shutting the door gently so as not to raise suspicion. Ed pursed his lips as he contemplated the lock. It was a standard one that came with the desk and he could force it open easily with alchemy.

"I don't know. It's locked," and was struck by the steel as hard as his automail that shot up behind the dark gaze.

"Open it," it was a command from his superior officer and he complied, clapping his hands and a second later the metal drawer clanged open. At first he thought it was empty but then he saw a little vile that had rolled to the back of the desk and scooped it out. Only to be exasperated as second later as he held it up to the light.

"It's empty," he growled and Roy pulled a frown, his curved lips flattening out in frustration. He didn't mention the strange tingle that had fizzed through him when he touched the vial, like he had brushed his hand against a live electrical socket because it was so faint he might have imagined it. By the time Marco finally stepped into his office, the drawer was innocently back the way it was before Ed forced it open with the teen himself sprawled in an empty chair in front of the desk, playing with one of Roy's gloves. The man himself was perched at the edge of the desk, watching the teen amuse himself with the little popping sparks that resulted when he snapped his fingers together.

"Colonel Mustang," Marco's voice was surprised, which meant whoever Roy had sent to get the man had never reached him and as Ed watched him pause in the doorway, he caught the suddenly uneasy glance at the hall. The Colonel just stood smoothly, expression closed off and offered an hand in greeting.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your day once again, doctor," the teen wondered what kind of control it was taking for the dark haired alchemist to keep his tone light and unaffected. Lulled by Roy's easy manners and Ed's informal posture, the older man closed the door and wound his way through the clutter to his desk, dark eyes unsuspecting.

"That's quite alright, Mustang. What can I do for you today?" yup, defiantly unsuspecting and Ed was almost eager to set the ambush as Roy's black eyes flickered to him. The teen swung his feet down, setting off a bigger spark than usual just for affect.

"Warehouse number 7," Ed stated calmly, gold eyes catching the panic as it flared to life in the older doctor's eyes, "Do you know anything about it?" if his voice was made of steel, he would have driven it straight through Dr. Marco's middle for the expression that washed over the lined face. For a moment he felt kind of bad for the man but he needed to know why the question had the effect it did. Then the doctor's thin lips all but disappeared as he pressed them into a thin, white line, stubborn denial written in every line of his face.

"I know nothing about it. Why are you asking me this?" his voice was sharp, anger barely shading over the anxiety so Ed fished out that name plate once again and tossed it onto the desk in front of the man.

"Because I found this along with a bunch of interesting symbols drawn into the floor in that warehouse, that's why. I thought perhaps you might have some information as it seems you've been there before," the panic heightened but so did the obstinate defiance and the graying head shook, swaying side to side slowly as if the man wasn't even aware he was doing it. So this was how it was going to go.

"Nope. I don't know how that got there but I'm sure I've never been there before," His denial was weak but judging by the set of his chin, the man wasn't about to give in any time soon. Ed was just opening his mouth to pose the next question when a warm hand fell upon his shoulder, cutting him short. The young Major glanced up to find the Colonel was staring down at the doctor, eyes assessing.

"Marco, we've heard some rumors about the military being behind several conflicts around the country and I'm trying to confirm if this is true," Several? The only conflict Ed knew about was with Ishval. He filed this away as Roy continued in his smooth voice, "If you know anything about this Philosopher's stone, it would be very helpful," the man was really good at that, using his voice as a tool to manipulating people into giving him what he wanted. It was actually extremely attractive and Ed had to peel his gold eyes away when he realized he was staring. The doctor had looked down at his desk, eyebrows taught and a bead of sweat rolling over his forehead. Indecision wavered and then those lips pulled down and he looked Roy straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything," Ed couldn't help a sharp huff of frustration and Roy's eyes blazed, hating being told no.

"Dr. our men are fighting and dying and there might be a way to stop it. Are you sure you want to do this?" dark eyebrows drew down as the anguished gaze dropped once again and an innocent piece of paper became more than a bystander as slightly gnarled hands tore it apart in a fit of nerves.

"It's not about doing this or not. When I said I can't tell you, I meant I am unable to give out any information! Period!" his gruff voice had ended at a yell and Roy stood back, face once again closed off. It was a futile effort and they both knew it. What bothered Ed was the fear crouching like some wounded animal behind the older man's dark eyes. Roy gestured to the blond Major, who stood and then turned to the doctor.

"Thank you very much for your time," he said, voice cool and they both turned to leave, Ed choking down disappointment as he followed the Colonel to the door. He was surprised when Marco called his name.

"Oh, Major Elric," the blond paused and turned, hearing the strain in the older man's voice and feeling Roy waiting behind him, body tense. The doctor still sat in his chair but his hands were rolling something between his finger tips, the dark eyes watching the motion, "There's a book that you might be interested in the city's main library. Calling number R. Mac 112.34" Ed blinked, then felt a small smile of triumph filter across his face.

"Thank you for your recommendation, Dr. Marco," he said with a respectful bow and then was striding back through the halls beside his taller superior officer, running over the calling number over and over his head so he wouldn't forget it.

"Why do you suppose he made such a big fuss about not telling us if he was going to say something anyway?" Ed voiced out of the corner of his mouth as they walked, people moving out of their way with wary looks. Roy didn't look at him but he could see the man was already itching to find out exactly what this book was.

"For the same reason I'm not parading around what it is we're looking for. He's under surveillance," it made sense, actually. If the doctor was part of any sort of big experiment like the creation of an object that could lend any alchemist nearly limitless power, then of course they would be making sure he was kept silent and tame.

"He's a prisoner in this hospital," the blond muttered as Roy shot a huge smile at the nurse that had greeted them upon their arrival before they pushed back through the doors and into the rain again. The older man had to raise his voice over the wet patter as the rain fell to the damp pavement.

"But he gave us what we need. Wait until after hours and then I want you to get that book," Ed nodded grimly, shaking the umbrella as they stepped back under the relative safety of the hulking building they worked in before transmuting it back into the patch of wall. Whatever that book contained had its author sweating in fear and now Ed was determined to find out why.

* * *

Night had come quickly that day, seeping out from the thick cloud cover like a curtain dropping at the end of an act, the rain still falling incessantly to the cold gray earth below. In a small cluttered office tucked away in a busy hospital, a figure dressed in black clicked open a sleek little cell phone as he stepped away from a growing puddle of crimson with disgust.

"_Yes?"_ the space was quiet enough that the deep voice at the other end rang eerily through the heavy air.

"The Fullmetal brat knows the document is in the Public library," a high male alto responded, a flash of purple cutting through the shadows of the small room. There was a growl of annoyance at the other end of the phone.

"_Get there before he finds it,"_ the voice snapped before there was a sharp click and the dark figure glowered for a moment before his was surrounded by blue slight, fizzing about him like an alchemical reaction. The figure wavered, became unfocused, then changed before he stepped out of the office, determined to reach Central's main library before a certain blond alchemist did.

* * *

Ed

Locks, Al had informed him, had been one of Ed's specialties when he was younger. The young blond would practice on them for days, learning the mechanics of them so that he knew just where to make the change in the mechanism that would release the bolt. It seemed, even after all these years and a giant gap in his memory he was still good at using alchemy to pick locks. The one in the doctor's office earlier that day had been a piece of cake but it seemed that Central's library kept out potential thieves with something a little more complicated than a single lock.

Apparently he could accomplish quite a bit with a clap of his hands and a little determination.

Before a half an hour was even up, he was stealing inside the large building, a heavy flashlight he'd borrowed from Roy's garage leading him along by its bright pale beam. They had decided that he break in rather than just go in and check the book out because if he was being watched, whatever fight came his way, he'd have to handle on his own. So he stole into a place that had once been his favorite with the intent of stealing this book.

What was odd was the number the doctor had given him sent him to the reference section, where he walked between the silent, towering shelves, boots muffled on the dark carpet. Mac. 111. 112. 112.03. There. Eager fingers nearly sent the book tumbling as they snatched it from its spot where it sat innocently, unsuspecting. Righting the surprisingly large tome, he directed the beam of light at the title.

_1001 Flavors for Today's Menu_. Ed stared at it for a moment in disbelief. What the hell was this!? A cookbook!? Incredulous and beginning to shake in a furious backlash of disappointment, he flipped through the pages, hoping. Yup, definitely recipes. He stared for another long moment and then something dawned on him. A lot of alchemists used codes to hide their research from unsuspecting and ignorant eyes. With a document of such a nature that Marco had taken the time to hide in plain sight like this, there was no doubt its true words would be hidden behind other words. He just had to decode them.

Ed was nearly cackling with glee as he tucked the book under his arm when he first smelled the smoke. Alarmed, he rounded the corner at a run and was nearly blasted backwards by a blast of heat and flames.

The library was on fire and the flames were blocking his only exit.

* * *

Cold, violet eyes watched as Central's national Library burnt to the ground, despite the best efforts of the fire trucks that had raced to the scene. He had been hunting the shelves for an hour when the infuriating blond decided to show up and sent him scurrying. Normally he wouldn't have but no one was supposed to know about his involvement with the stone. Frustrated, he had watched while biting the inside of his lip the pipsqueak head straight to a certain shelf and pick out a book. The damn alchemist wannabe he found the book before he did. So Envy had done the next best thing.

He had set the library on fire and had made sure Ed would not be able to escape.

_**To be continued...**_

**Muuuuahahahaha! Cliff hanger! *grins evilly*  
**


	14. Black Fire

**A/n: Okay, so, yeah, this is chapter 14 again, sorry if I got everyone's hopes up. But it was brought to my attention that the part where Ed and Roy are reunited, Ed was out of character…How right you were! So after obsessing over it, I changed that part, in case anyone is interested. It's a lot better, I think, now than it was. Hopefully this time I got it right . Anyway, the real next chapter should be up by tonight, tomorrow the latest. Sorry for the wait!**

**Warning****: I'm sure no one had forgotten but this is rated M for a reason. This is the chapter in which it begins!! *cheers* Anyway, it's pretty mild yet, no sex or anything (sorry if i got your hopes ) :( Also there is a brief scene of gore. It's not bad at all but if anyone is squeamish, you've been duly warned. Okay, I'm going to shut up now and let you read...ooo, before I forget, for all the wondeful reviews THANK YOU!! yup, now i'm done XD....**

Fourteen

Al

Two straight days he had devoured book after book, practicing the transmutations on a small scale in the dark of his bedroom behind a locked door. Though he didn't pick up things as fast as his brother could, his alchemy had certainly improved. In the mornings after just an hour or two of sleep he would stumble down the stairs with the attempt at being normal, helping Granny Pinko with chores and going to town with Winry so she could order more parts for a local customer. They didn't notice anything at first but he didn't feel normal. He felt as though he was going through the motions of trying to be what he used to be, wearing a mask made of plaster that resembled him.

Al might have wondered why he was even bothering with such a farce; he didn't even know they would accept him at the front. He was too young, after all. Yet every night, as he poured over the old, musty books that had grown brittle with age and neglect, he watched the horizon, bright flashes of explosions and the even brighter, bluish evidence of an alchemical reaction. Then he would turn back to his books and his drawings and would try that much harder, his sharp eyebrows drawn down with stubborn determination.

Winry did notice, the second morning at the breakfast table. Al had been nearly asleep over his cereal bowl when a gentle touch on his arm had roused him so that when he glanced up, he was looking into worried, sky blue eyes.

"Al? Are you alright? You look really tired," kicking himself for being so obvious, he had forced himself to sit up straight and smile gently at the blond girl. The touch fizzing through him, succeeding in waking him up just a bit.

"Sure, Win, I'm fine. Just getting used to the quiet. It's really loud in the city," he lied, hating himself. But he couldn't worry the girl with the truth so when she started talking about a new customer that had come to her just the other day missing both legs, he listened, pretending for a while that he would not be leaving the place he loved once again.

Roy

Both he and Ed had left the office early that day, not waiting to hear from Riza or if she and Hughes had found anything on the soldier he had sent her to look up. It didn't really matter, as Hughes would call him anyway on a secure line with whatever they found. He had sent Riza because the Lt. Colonel had been concerned with what would happen when he was found out as he was going through official military files. They knew serious repercussions would result if they were found snooping around in private files. Which was why Riza had gone; she would make sure no one found out and if they did, they wouldn't talk by the time she was through with them. Roy had known Riza for nearly eleven years and he was still a little afraid of her on some occasions.

At any rate, it left his mind open to solve the mystery of the stone, which was what he was sure the thing with Dr. Marco and warehouse 7 was all about. As of yet, they didn't have any proof, other than the doctor's reaction when Ed had mentioned it. Hopefully, the book would have the answers they were looking for.

He had been rather impressed when he allowed the blond to question Dr. Marco. The kid had just plunged right in, no hesitations, bright eyes becoming sharp as swords, backing up his questions with steel. There had been a confidence in those wide eyes that came with a burning determination, an insatiable need to have the answers and if the dark haired doctor hadn't have been so afraid, he would have caved. Needless to say, Ed must have struck something within the older man, as the information he had given them before they left was obviously valuable.

Watching the teen like that, though, had drudged up yet another emotion within the Colonel to add on to everything else he felt about the boy. It was something like pride but that seemed too fatherly of a word and what he felt while watching the blond trying to pry information out of someone was defiantly _not_ fatherly. It was more like, he wanted to tell everyone that the young Major, this incredible, amazing person was _Roy's_. That and every time he thought about it, he was hot for the boy. The talk he'd had with Ed yesterday had brought the subject to the forefront of his mind and now he couldn't stop thinking about it; what sex would be like with the blond alchemist. Because there was no denying it, they were headed that way fast. All that gold; hair, skin, eyes. And he wondered if the boy would flush that beautiful dusky color Roy was growing fond of. The metal would contrast interestingly with the heat from their bodies…

It wasn't all about that. As a matter of fact, for the first time in his life, it wasn't _about_ the sex at all. That was just a plus. No, it was about Ed. Ed, with his fiery personality, the way everyone seemed to gravitate into his golden orbit, his strength and raging intelligence that he had seen intimidate quite a few people. The kid needed nobody to be able to shine with his bright, consuming light. That was what it was about. Now he was Roy's, everything about him, and the man would do his best to love every last facet of the jewel that was Edward Elric. More than that, he was thriving as a State Alchemist, as loath as Roy was to admit it. Each one of his valuable gifts came of use and he utilized each one to its max, which was considerable.

Which was why Roy was able to let the blond go and break into the library on his own. Marco was too terrified to tell anyone he had given information out about the book, so there was no danger from that end. He had already contacted Fury and told him to keep an eye on the police radio frequencies on the off chance there was a call made that mentioned the library but he was confident enough in the Major. The kid could handle this on his own. Roy would still have felt much better if he could have gone, even if it was just to offer the teen a getaway car but if something did happen, too many people knew his face and their secret investigation they had going would most certainly be jeopardized. Not to mention Ed had glared at him when he mentioned a second hand, put off by the Colonel's suggestion.

"What? You don't think I can handle it?" the blond had retorted, hands on his hips and eyes blazing, daring the older man to confirm it. Knowing it was a battle better not fought, the dark haired man had just sighed.

"Just be careful," was all he said and wasn't too confident in the rather rude snort he'd gotten in response. The boy had just climbed into that little black car of his, shaking his head as he did (which Roy rather resented; he couldn't help it if he was worried) and drove off, making the older man feel like some mother hen. He'd grumbled to himself as he returned to the house, pouring himself a rather potent glass of whisky and turning on some rock as loud as he could stand, probably pissing off his neighbors in the process. Oh well.

Maybe it was a good thing he didn't go as he now had time to come up with some falsified paperwork he needed to submit before his office started to raise suspicions. It needed to look like they were doing the work required of them rather than side missions that were the active undermining of the military itself. The less notice they got, the better because the more people who noticed them, the more restricted their movements became and that would be…inconvenient. But there still needed to be reports so he had to make them all up. Good news was he was getting rather good at fabricating paperwork.

Concentrating on moving a pen across white expanses of paper was rather more time consuming than it sounded and by the time he glanced up while reaching for his glass of fiery amber liquid, it was past eight and Ed had already been gone for an hour. He wondered, would it take an hour to break into a library and find a book? Perhaps, as he didn't know what kind of security the library might have but it couldn't have been too intense. The Colonel glanced at his clock once again, even though the hand had not moved since the last time and a frown marred his pale features. Normally he wasn't one to give into worry but he couldn't help think that they were up against a dangerous enemy with an unknown motive and endless resources. With a gulp of his drink, he tried to wash down the gnawing concern and go back to the papers spread out in front of him but his concentration had been efficiently broken and scattered like sand, impossible to be able to pick up the pieces.

Then he took to watching out his windows, leaning a hip against the sill and gazing at the darkening sky, the shadows growing longer as the clock ticked quietly behind him. He wanted to throw it against the wall because there was still no sign of the blond teen and with every sharp click it reminded him of that painfully obvious fact.

One hour became two and day faded into night. Every set of high beams that turned onto the street, his heart lifted just a little because it might, just might be the little black Eclipse readying to turn into his short driveway but every time, none of them slowed down, hissing right by the drive. Just like that his heart would plummet to his feet and he would return to waiting. Concern, by then had become a full scale storm raging within him, making him feel jittery, like he had drank too much coffee too early in the morning. If he had been one given to pacing, he would have worn a considerable swath through from the front hall to the music room, the only two rooms with windows that he could see the driveway from. Yet he stood still, waiting, watching.

That was how he was standing when the sharp blare of his phone sliced through the silence and nearly gave him heart failure. As it was his heart tried to claw up the back of his throat as he catapulted into the kitchen, nearly dropping the phone in his haste to answer it.

"Mustang," his greeting was sharp and breathless, surprising whoever was on the other end. There was a brief pause before a careful voice broke through the receiver.

"Colonel? This is Kain," the Sergeant's voice sounded strained, as if he really didn't want to be making this call and Roy had to take a breath before he snapped the poor guys head off.

"Yes, what is it?" he demanded, his voice still sharper than he would have liked and again there was that pause, this one weighing a little heavier than the last. Finally, Fury managed to stammer an answer. The dark haired man only stammered when he was nervous about something and that gnawing feeling was back, as if he was being plagued by a swarm of fire colored ants.

"I was listening to the radio like you asked and I thought you should know…the Central Library, the one in town…it was just…b-burnt to the ground," Roy nearly dropped the phone as shock whipped through him. He had been expecting something but not that. His mind was temporarily wiped clean, a blank slate that couldn't even hear the nervous clearing of a throat on the other end of the phone. All he could think, as irrational as it might have been was, _that can't be true because that's where Ed is._ Ridiculous because one had nothing to do with the other but it seemed his brain didn't want to accept it as truth because the fire was most likely why Ed had not yet returned.

"…Sir? Colonel Mustang, are you still there?" the words floated to him as if from very far away and he knew he should be saying something. His mouth was spewing words before he could even think of their meaning.

"Did they find anyone in the building?" even his voice sounded distant, as if it wasn't really his own, gruff, lacking all of its smoothed out edges. They most likely wouldn't report something like that over the radio but if there had been a call for an ambulance, then someone had probably gotten caught in the blaze. At least then he could stop guessing. But the answer he received dashed his hopes for a definitive answer.

"No, sir, there was nothing like that. If there had been someone in there, though, they wouldn't know yet. I called you as soon as I heard the call," and just like that Roy was spiraling down in a black pit of helplessness. He wanted to believe that Ed had gotten out of the library in time, that he had not been caught in the blaze. Yet the coincidence of the building being burnt to the ground the same night the blond breaks in to steal a book was not lost on him. The slightly worried tones of his subordinate asking if everyone was alright went unanswered as he thanked Fury in an empty voice and gently returned the phone to its cradle.

Over and over Roy wracked his brain for a something, some way he could go and find the blond alchemist. Each time he came up with nothing. But he couldn't do nothing and he was running for the little hook that held his car keys by the garage door only to be brought up short again with the infuriating thought that kept jabbing at him like a sharp needle, leaving him feeling helpless, useless. _What could he possibly do to help Ed? _Nothing. He couldn't do _anything _and it was nearly choking him in its intensity. Even rain didn't make him feel like this. The dark haired Colonel stood in front of the black face of the door, not seeing the faint scuff marks from errant shoes on its uncaring surface in the wake of the revelation that he had promised to protect the teen and had instead sent him out on an errand that could have proven fatal.

Why, when he learned how to start fires did he not learn how to put them out as well? The only thing he was good for was destruction. Destruction and fiery plumes that had been known to tear apart entire city blocks and really, what the hell for? Right then, in that space and time, he couldn't remember why he had ever thought that setting things ablaze was a good thing. And he had been too naïve to understand that putting the fires out might be just as useful as setting them. Of course, it was probably too late now anyway. If the building had been burnt to the ground like Fury had said, there was nothing anyone could do but keep the flames from spreading and hoping they would burn themselves out.

He was sick with the thought of the beautiful blond boy he had promised to take care of caught, trapped by a wall of unforgiving heat, bearing down on him, overwhelming him and _why the fuck was Roy so God-damn USELESS!?_ So much so, he was choking on it, and one day he was going to die by it. But now, now Ed still wasn't pulling into the driveway and waves of helpless terror of losing the teen before he had even begun to know him, to love him were breaking over his head, slamming him into black sands until he felt battered and bruised. In those waves, too, was fury; a fury so bright it was going to ignite his bones and burn him to the ground as well.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, the straining ropes of control that had been restraining his roiling emotions snapped, bursting forth in a fit of violence that if he had been coherent, would have scared even himself. Never once had he ever allowed his rage to control him. Yelling fits were one thing but violence and destruction was something else. Yet he no longer even had any of his normal iron will to hold it back. It had crumbled asunder, reduced to nothing but ineffective ash and leaving him without anything but the black, consuming flames of rage.

It started in the mud room off the garage, shoes tearing holes into walls before he moved into the kitchen and littered the floors with glass and porcelain and expensive china. It was, perhaps, a good thing he couldn't locate his gloves as he would have done to his house what had been done to the library. Instead, he let the anger at his pathetic inability to do _any_thing take over and tore through his house like a whirlwind, leaving him broken and empty once it had finished running its course.

Roy slid down the wall in his hall, shaking in the wake of his fury and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the sea of wreckage around him. Nothing else mattered if he had lost Ed. Not the stone, nor the war nor whatever it was the military and its king were up to. He would sit here, against this spot on this wall and let it melt into oblivion because Ed was dead and there had been nothing he could have done to stop it.

Ed

Darkness swathed him like a thick cloak as he limped along the back streets of Central most people who lived there didn't even know about, footsteps uneven and alarmingly loud in the quiet of night. The book weighed heavy in his arms, digging into his hip where he had propped it up. He was glad for the shadows, as it masked his progress through the city. Escaping a fiery grave had left him a little gun shy and more than a little paranoid. The less notice he drew to himself, the better.

The flames had already been raging when he rounded the bookshelf, stretching bright, orange fingers towards the ceiling, greedy and spreading fast. Ed didn't like fire very much; it reminded him too much of his past. The worst part of it was that his only route for escape had been cut off, blocked by a wall of hungry heat. Because the building housed books, there was enough fuel to sate the growing beast as it sucked the oxygen from the air, leaving him gasping, unable to catch a full breath. Smoke had become a thick blanket, clogging his nose and throat until he was gagging for air, leaning against the edge of a bookshelf for support. What made it worse was that his automail was picking up on the heat as it steadily intensified, nearly liquefying the connections and making sweat begin to clear tracks through the soot that was beginning to dust his skin.

Escape required quick thinking but for a long moment he couldn't form complete, coherent thoughts through the muddled haze of the screen of dark smoke. He was only able to watch the bright wall of flames whistling towards him, fear melting his bones and for a moment he had been sure that he was watching his own death racing at him, ready to consume him, turn him into nothing but a pile of ash. It would have, too, if the image of a pair of dark, slanted eyes hadn't snapped him from his daze. If he let the flames take him now, he would never be able to see Roy again; would never kiss him, never touch him, never be able to tell him that he loved him.

And just like that, he remembered he could do alchemy.

It wasn't like he had actually forgotten, but impending death had a way of slowing down cognitive responses. There wasn't anything he could do about the flames themselves, as he didn't have access to a water pipe or a material he could use to stifle them. That wouldn't have worked anyway for now nearly the entire library had been engulfed, backing him against an unforgiving wall, clutching the book that had started this whole thing to his chest. Yet the building itself could be manipulated in a million ways that would give him a route out of the library and away from the flames. So with the heat pressing oppressively against his face and the resulting smoke filling his lungs, making his vision hazy and hands shake, he pressed his palms together and the flash of the alchemical reaction was almost as bright as the fire.

Perhaps a tunnel burrowing under the entire block of buildings that let him out an entire street away was a little extreme but he was glad for it as the wailing of sirens cut through the silence, bright flashing lights racing towards the sight of the fire that was painting the dark sky an angry, ominous orange.

Fresh air slammed into him and knocked him to his knees where he spent the next ten minutes choking as his lungs tried to expel the dark, billowing poison that had seeped into his body. The rasping coughs echoed against the building he was using as a crutch but everyone was more concerned with the fire, residents being drawn from the safety of their homes to see what all the commotion was about. No one noticed the blond boy leaning against a dark brick wall, looking for all the world like he had just escaped a burning building and was desperately trying to catch a breath.

All the while, the book that he was beginning to hate the feel of as it rested innocently in his arms, had remained clutched against his chest. He had almost died for this damn book; there was no way he was letting it go.

Still feeling a little dazed and somewhat dizzy, throat aching like a red-hot brand had been shoved into his mouth, he pushed off the wall and was eternally glad he had thought to park his car three blocks away just in case. Of course, he had not been thinking fire at the time but now no one would know he was there. Of course, smoke inhalation was no small thing so it had taken him nearly a half an hour to walk nearly three blocks, having to stop every couple minutes to double over and try to suck in more air as it seemed his lungs were having trouble on their own. He really just wanted to climb into his car and go back to Roy's where he could collapse on the first available soft surface and pass out. Though, maybe the older man would let him sleep in his bed again.

Except his car was not where he had parked it.

Ed stared at the spot he remembered leaving his car blankly, not quite sure what was going on. It took a long moment for his smoke addled brain to register that his little black Eclipse _wasn't there_ yet when the thought caught up to him, he still could only stare. This part of the city was pretty clean when it came to car theft but it did happen. Maybe, he reasoned, he had just walked down the wrong street, as his vision was still a bit iffy, passing into vague blurs every once and a while. So he shuffled back to the corner to find that, no, he was on the right street. Except that put him back at _where the hell is my car?_

It hit him in the gut, like two tons of bricks had just come rocketing at him and slammed into him with the force of a speeding bus. Someone knew. Someone had found out that he was in that library, looking for that book and was making sure he didn't come back to tell about it. His car would just become a loose end if it were indeed an attempted murder. Rather sloppy, if anyone asked him, as he wasn't the youngest State Alchemist for nothing. The fact remained, however, that with his car missing right after he had nearly been killed by a fire that should never have started in the first place, this entire thing had been done intentionally.

It also meant that Marco hadn't been as afraid as he had thought to keep the fact that Ed and Roy knew about the book to himself. Because that was the only thing it could be. Ed sure as hell hadn't told anyone and he knew Roy wouldn't. He'd been careful not to be followed, either. Not that he was any kind of expert at things such as breaking and entering but he was pretty sure he had been careful to the point of paranoia. The only likely conclusion was that someone had gotten to Marco and forced him to talk. Abruptly, the blond was reminded of what Envy had said to him in the military's library the other day and chills washed down his spine. "_I'm keeping an eye on you, Fullmetal,_" He had stepped back into the shadows, then, that insistent prickling at the back of his neck prodding at him, agitating him even more than he already was. Maybe whoever had taken his car had just done him a favor as he would be harder to track if he was on foot and could utilize the back streets rather than sticking out on the empty sidewalks like a sore thumb, drawing attention to his scruffy condition every time he walked under a street lamp.

Walking, however, had its disadvantages as well. The city's main library had been close to his own apartment but was almost across the entire expanse of downtown from the military headquarters and Roy's house, while close to the headquarters complex, was in the opposite direction. In other words, it was fucking _far_ and in his incapacitated condition, would most likely take him almost all night to get back. If only he had some way to contact the older man so he wouldn't worry.

Now, the young blond alchemist had lost track of how long he had been tiptoeing his way in the shadows. The moon had risen a long while ago and hung heavy and swollen in the sky. He would have thought a full moon would have worked to his disadvantage but because the streets were brighter than usual, the shadows where the silvery light didn't fall were that much deeper. Although, because of that, Ed had nearly killed himself on a broken crate laying haphazardly in an alley that he hadn't seen until it leaped up and tripped him, causing him to twist his single real ankle as he was sent sprawling. Because of the shock, another coughing fit ceased him, wracking through his body until he felt so raw, he was sure with the next one, he'd be spewing blood.

Somehow, though, he picked himself off the grimy ground, breathing labored, retrieving the cursed book from where it had skidded away when he'd fallen and started walking again. Though, he supposed walking was a relative term as pain shot through his leg every time he put pressure on it, forcing him to slow his already crawling pace.

This night had not exactly gone to plan. Things just kept going from bad to worse and all he really wanted was to curl up with a good book, his feet using a certain black haired Colonel's lap for a foot rest with nothing more on his mind than the story created with lines of black print and the warmth of the man he lay beside. Instead, _this _happened. Though, perhaps that was what happened when he went charging in, guns blazing without having given thought to anything past what his final objective was. He realized he should have been used to this kind of thing by now, though he had never come so close to actually dying before.

One foot in front of the other, each step bringing him that much closer to the warm embrace of a comfortable bed and a man with dark, dark eyes that blazed with a black fire so unlike the one that had nearly killed the blond and yet, very much the same.

Roy

He knew anything could have happened. He knew Ed, being the resourceful, quick thinker that he was, had most likely escaped the blaze that had brought an entire library down in a matter of twelve minutes. It was too early to despair and he _knew_ that. Yet every time he thought of blazing flames, the kind he was so familiar with and had used himself was a means for destruction bearing down on the young alchemist, a new wave of agonizing fear poured through him. The reason he had sent Ed out by himself in the first place was because he knew the kid could handle himself should anything happen. Even so, the worry had grown into this great knot that swelled in his stomach until it pressed into the back of his throat and he could barely breathe.

There was that dim hope, dwindling further as time continued to pass and there was still no evidence of the young blond, that perhaps, just perhaps, the kid had escaped. Had escaped and was right at this moment making his way back, back where Roy could touch him again, where the gnawing worry would be eased, become nothing more than just another painful memory. He wanted to feel foolish for his concern; foolish and relived and secure in the knowledge that the kid was with him once again, safe, unharmed.

It was this tiny spark of hope that sought the smallest breath of oxygen so it could become a full fledged flame and had him picking himself up from amid the shards of what was left of his house. He flicked the outside light on, the one that hung over the porch and stepped out the door, leaving it open simply because he couldn't care less if it was closed. The more light to usher Ed home again, he figured, the better. With that, he propped himself on the wooden steps, leaning against the white railing and prepared himself to wait. Wait until that little spark was dashed into nothingness or fanned to blazing life, when he found out if the blond still lived…or not.

Ed

His lungs burned. His ankle hurt. His body felt as if he had been mauled by a bear and he was sure if the book in his arms got any heavier, he would keel over, unable to move again for a long while. Long ago he had stopped thinking about the actual action of walking and he just let his feet take over, thoughtlessly placing one in front of the other. The automail foot never got tired, thankfully, but the connections did start to ache if he was putting pressure on them for a long enough time and now he was compensating for a twisted ankle that gave a sharp twinge every time he took a step.

Vaguely he remembered passing the headquarters complex but he didn't really recall exactly when. For all he really knew, he could have been walking in the opposite direction of Roy's house.

But no, this was a familiar street, the name on the sign sending his heart soaring and giving him that much more energy to round the corner and…yes, there, the fourth one down on the left and it was lit up, as if every single light had been turned on to welcome him back. It stood out in the darkness that was beginning to ebb with the onset of dawn, an extension of promised warmth that pulled in him like an embrace. That house became the entirety of his attention, its large windows and bright porch the only thing that was truly in existence.

One foot in front of the other, relief making him even weaker as he limped closer, ever closer to the promise and the man with the dark eyes.

Ed was at the beginning of the walk, the light beginning to touch his skin, warming the ice that the long, empty night had placed in a block of ice under his breast bone when he saw him, Roy, sitting on the porch steps, dark head bowed, looking lost. The blond, despite his desperate need to just sit down, paused at the first slate of the pathway and had to swallow the sudden urge to throw himself at the older man because he was pretty sure he had never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life.

"Roy…" he whispered, knees weak with a surge of relief. So much so that he could barely even keep himself upright, even taking one more step nearly impossible with the force of it. But the name on his lips, slipping free, tasted so achingly sweet, "Roy…" and the dark eyes jerked up, met his own and he was home.

Roy

By the time dawn began to creep long, pale grey fingers across the sky, he had fallen into such a deep pit of hopeless despair, it might have been the deepest, darkest part of an endless night. He couldn't even continue to keep watching the street as no one had driven down it for a long while and he couldn't stand the way his heart would lift every time a bright pair of headlights swept past only to crash in a burning wreckage every time when they just passed on by. His phone, too, remained ominously silent, as if it was afraid to ring lest he tear that apart too. There was no danger of that now, though. All the fury had leaked away, dwindling along with the dying night and he hung his head, in hideous defeat.

At first he didn't notice in his own pathetic misery the bright gaze watching him from the shadows at the edge of the path because he was contemplating what he would do if he had really lost the blond alchemist. Something that would require more flames and a rather violent and bloody stint of revenge, he was sure. It was the husky voice, nearly a broken whisper of his own name that had his attention arrested, his heart leaping nearly through the roof of his mouth.

He was positive he was going crazy when he first saw the blond teenager standing, half submerged in dark shadows watching him at the top of his driveway, one foot already on the path leading to the porch. Just a premonition, a hopeful hallucination his mind was making up in his grief. Then the voice spoke again and it caressed him, stoking the fire to life, the fire that ate away the fear and the anguish.

"Roy," And it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, even as shattered as it was. He noted the way the bright hair was dulled with soot, falling around the kid's face in stringy, dirty strands and how dark streaks marred the golden skin, dark clothes looking as if they had seen better days. The bright golden eyes that were normally glittering with expression were dulled, shadowed, as if the teen had a night he'd rather forget. Dark circles ringed the wide pools of yellow sunlight, a testament that this night was indeed over and neither of them had slept at all. As he watched, the younger alchemist shifted his weight and winced, favoring his right leg as if he had injured it.

And just like that, he knew this was real. Ed was back, alive, _here_, despair melting into bone melting relief, so acute it actually hurt, stealing away his breath. It didn't matter if he couldn't breathe. Nothing mattered because Ed was _back._

Ed

When deep onyx eyes lifted to meet his own just as he spoke, he was shocked at the level of agony he found in the dark gaze, as if Roy had been counting every single minute the younger alchemist didn't come home and with each passing strike of the clock, he had aged another ten years. He had known the older man would have been worried but not to this extant. Ed swallowed under the flat gaze, hating himself for taking so long and making that particular expression take hold of the handsome features.

Then the man's face changed, fifty years sliding away as the dark haired man must had realized what he was seeing was, in fact real. The aching relief that seemed to flow through the Colonel's entire body was like a light had been switched on under the pale skin so that he practically radiated the overwhelming release from hopelessness. Never, in his entire life, had he felt more important or more needed than he did right then, warmth seeping under his skin and he knew he was blushing, the knowledge that this man felt deeply enough for him that he could wear _that_ expression burning through him. He wondered absently what he could have done for something such as this and he shivered under the heavy weight of it when the taller man unfolded himself from the step he'd been perched on. The dark eyes refused to leave the teen's face, drinking in every single detail as if Roy had been drowning, making him feel unsteady on his feet. Ed thought for a moment he would fall over, be knocked down because this beautiful, dark haired man he had needed like his lungs needed air had looked as if he would die without him, as if Ed was his entire existence, the reason he kept breathing. The blond watched him come closer, barely hearing his own voice as he breathed the older man's name.

Before he realized what was happening, he was being scooped up like some invalid into Roy's arms, to which he let loose a rather loud and indignant squawk. He might have protested but for a moment he let himself be an invalid. The arms supporting his weight at his shoulder and back of his knees were like steel, holding him close to a steady warmth that drove away the events of the night so that for a moment he didn't have to remember. Wordlessly, he finally let go of the book, letting it rest against his stomach and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, holding tightly as if he was drowning. He felt as if he was. Drowning in dark waters of the overwhelming sensation of feeling _safe. _Safe because he was here and Roy was holding him and for now, nothing could touch him. He glanced up into the pale features and chills washed over him at what he saw. That relief was still there, burning beneath the surface but this stillness was something else, a calm like he'd never seen before. It was unlike the normal, confident mask the man usually wore. Where that one normally just hid what the Colonel was feeling, he sensed that this time, it was like Roy was holding something back, something strong and potentially volatile that might result in some nuclear sized reaction and take out the whole block. The image would have been rather amusing if Ed wasn't so afraid of what he might find once that mask slid away to reveal what was underneath.

The front door was wide open as if the older man had just forgotten to close it in the wake of his turmoil and another wave of guilt washed over the blond. He hated himself all over again because he had been the source of Roy's concern that had driven him to such distraction. Then Ed got a glimpse of the inside of the house and he gaped, shocked.

Glass and shards of china, plaster and wood littered the floors as Roy made his way through the bright hallway, crunching underfoot as he walked. As they entered the kitchen, the wide, golden eyes nearly fell out of his head. It looked as if a tornado had whipped through the normally tidy space, tearing apart the cabinets and tossing the plates and glasses haphazardly to the floor were they had been left to shatter against the dark wood. The table had been upended and only one chair was still intact, tipped back against the far wall. The entire contents of the counter had been strewn across the expanse of the large kitchen, a crystal vase lying broken beyond repair amid the sad remains of a dozen yellow irises, tiny shards of glass twinkling on the brightly colored petals.

All in all, the place was a wreck, complete with entire gouges in the walls, gaping obscenely in the warm golden light of the chandelier that he was pleased to note had remained untouched. He stared around, shocked at the force of violence that had torn Roy's house apart as the man himself righted the single chair that was useable and finally settled the blond into it.

"What the heck happened in here?" he addressed the retreating back of the older man as he wove his way through the destruction to the refrigerator and rummaged around in the freezer. His voice was raspier than normal from the smoke, deepening the tenor so that he barely recognized it as his own. Yet there was still no response, the silence heavy, of the way the dark eyes were closed off, showing him absolutely nothing. Only the sound of shoes kicking pieces of plates across the floor could be heard as the Colonel made his way back to the now glowering blond, a bag of ice clutched in one hand. His back was tense, movements stiff as he knelt down in front of the chair Ed sat on, jerking off the blonde's boot without so much as a by-your-leave. Slighty embarrassed, he reached out and tugged on the older man's shirt.

"You don't have to do that," he whispered and jerked when a warm hand wrapped gently around the swollen joint to press the ice against it. The gesture was unbearably tender and he swallowed hard, wincing at the pain in his throat. He watched quietly as the long fingered hands rolled up the bottom hem of the denim pant leg and shivered once again as they brushed against the skin of his leg. Yet the touch was fleeting, as if Roy was afraid to touch him, to accept he was real and Ed wracked his brain. This side of the Colonel was beginning to worry him but he had no idea where to even begin. In hopes of dragging the older man from his shell, he nudged a knee with his other shoe.

"I got the book, by the way, though the damn thing almost got me—HEY!" his voice cracked along what was left of the walls, indignation making his smoke-riddled voice crack. Roy's eyes had tightened at the mention of the book, the black losing its normal luster before he snatched the large tome from where it had been sitting innocently on Ed's lap, sending it flying across the wooden floor to join the rest of the remains of his kitchen as it slid to a stop against a wall. Incensed, the blond thought about braining the older man with a metal fist as he cried "I nearly _died_ for that damn thing!!" and was brought up short by what the Colonel did then. The older man had leaned forward, fingers slipping on his hold of the ice against Ed's ankle and pressed his face into the blonde's leg. Cool fingers slid up his pant leg, stopping just below the bend of the back of his knee as hot breath shuddered against the dark, dirty material of his jeans. Gold eyes looked down on the top of the dark head, surprise making them wider than they already were.

The guilt came back in a large, cresting wave, when he noticed the taller man was shaking, the small vibrations working through the touch on the blonde's leg. There was no noise, no more words spoken and he thought absently that he hated that book that had been the cause of this whole mess as he sunk tan slender fingers into the mass of black hair spilling over his lower thigh and bowed his head so warm gold mixed with cool black as he pressed his forehead to warm silky strands that looked to have been woven from little pieces of night sky.

"Roy, I'm right here. I came back," he whispered, lips moving against the silky hair, trying to gain control of the feeling of sobs trying to climb up the back of his throat. The grip on his calf tightened as the older man continued to tremble slightly under the force of the emotion that he kept refusing to show the blond. Finally, under the soothing caress of the younger alchemist's fingers on the back of his neck and the soft kisses Ed was raining in his hair, he broke the self-imposed silence, deep voice rough, broken with uneven edges grated raw with strain.

"Please, don't. Just promise me. Promise you'll never do that to me again," the words were slightly muffled against his knee and the fingers on his leg were beginning to hurt but he just continued to run his fingers against the back of the pale neck, soft hair tickling his fingertips . They both knew that with the nature of their line of work, he couldn't make such a promise and be expected to keep it. And Ed never made a promise he didn't intend to keep. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting back the unfair ache that he couldn't make such a promise. Because he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life in this wreck of a kitchen, arms wrapped around this man's neck and nose pressed into hair smelling of night skies, clean sweat and Roy.

"I'm sorry. I can't make a promise like that," and he had to bite back a wince when the grip on his leg became almost unbearable, the dark haired man grunting softly like he wanted to deny Ed's words vehemently but he couldn't find a reason so let them fly free. Suddenly their contact wasn't enough and he was sliding off the chair and slipping into Roy's lap, arms curling securely over the broad shoulders. Hands circled around his waist, holding him tightly, pressing him against the bigger man's chest. He looked up into deep, dark eyes, finding roiling emotion there that had his heart stuttering like a great storm rumbling in dark skies was bearing down on him, leaving him defenseless. "I'm sorry, Roy," he whispered and the eyes changed just a bit, letting him in, letting him see just what it was behind those eyes that burned so hot it nearly seared him to ashes.

"I know," Roy whispered and he was being pushed to the floor, gently, debris pressing into his side and back. But that barely mattered for the bigger man hovering over him was leaning in, pressing all of that dark fire against Ed's mouth so that it seeped through him, making him ache all that much more. It was brutal, the kiss, his mouth being plundered with unforgiving violence, teeth clashing together painfully, hot tongue rendering him incoherent. He could taste the rage that had torn through the house and the fear and he closed his eyes tightly, opening his mouth without protest. It might have been rough but it felt so good, the slick muscle sweeping past his lips, over his teeth, touching everywhere until he knew nothing but Roy; Roy's touch, Roy's lips…God, he had become _everything._

It was the blonde's small, choking whimper that had the dark haired man pulling away, leaving them gasping for air, the heaving intakes of breath hurting his throat. He hadn't meant to make it sound like a protest, though it didn't seem that the older man had taken it as one, just sweeping long, pale fingers down a tawny cheek and Ed clung to the broad shoulders, trying to regain his bearings. Then the Colonel gave a tiny smile, barely a quirk of his lips, eyes still burning with passion.

"Next time, I'm coming with you," the deep voice was rough but quiet and the younger alchemist threading his fingers through ebony hair gave a shy smile as he looked up into the deep pools of obsidian.

"Yes, mother," he breathed and Roy ducked his head with a small snort before Ed leaned up and kissed a pale cheek, grinning for all he was worth. That Roy felt this strongly for him he would react so strongly pleased him more than he wanted to admit. He felt giddy when the older man sighed and stretched out next to him on the floor, dark head pressed into the crook of his shoulder as strong arms wrapped around him and held him close to the steady warmth of the bigger man's body. They didn't say anything for a long, moment as he watched the room brighten gradually, fingers of one hand stroking hair the color of midnight while the other tangled with a strong hand, the even thrum of Roy's heartbeat pressed to his abdomen. He might have thought that in a moment such as that they might have done more than kiss but he was content to just lie on the cool floor and let reality slip over him because this was perfect.

Finally, though, he had to say something or he'd fall asleep like that and then he never _would_ get up. So he cast his gaze around the room and he felt his lips twist wryly, the destruction of Roy's kitchen suddenly amusing.

"So, um, just what _did_ happen in here?" his voice came out rough, like he had swallowed a cheese grater and the dark head turned slightly against his shoulder only to have the dark haired man groan pitifully, hiding his dark gaze in his shirt he was sure smelled like burning books.

"I got mad," was all he got and he raised his bright eyebrows, eyeing a gaping hole in the sheetrock across from where he lay with new found respect. He knew Mustang was scary when he got pissed but not like this. This took it to an entirely new level. Unable to resist the urge to tease, he pretended incredulousness.

"What, at your _kitchen!?_ Christ, Roy, what did it ever do to you that it deserved _this?_" And just like that the atmosphere lifted just a little bit as the Colonel snorted a laugh, grip tightened on Ed's before he pulled away, sitting up, taking in the teen's small grin with that bottomless dark gaze. He didn't want to seem happy that Roy had ripped apart his kitchen because he wasn't. Rather, it was the reason for the emotion behind the impressive tantrum (for that was what it was, really). Apparently, as was evident by his behavior, the older man had thought he'd lost the blond and _that_ was why he smiled. He was nearly choked with the overwhelming feeling that the man cared for him that much that he would lose all sense and control at the possibility that Ed might have been hurt…or worse.

His gold eyes found their way around the kitchen again as he too sat up and shifted in the debris he had been laying in so he was leaning against the older man's shoulder, hugging his arm. A warm hand slipped into his hair, lips caressing the shell of his ear, making him shiver. Then a thought came to him as he watched the light catch against the shard of a piece of plain china plate.

"You know," he said slowly, wincing at the rasp his voice had become, fingers digging into his sooty blond hair and a little sigh escaped as long fingers massaged his scalp, "I can fix this, if you want," the hand stilled and he pulled back so he could turn his head and was sucked into great, fiery pools of obsidian.

"What? You mean with alchemy?" it was Ed's turn to snort at the hopeful tone bleeding into the deep, smooth voice. He flicked the pale forehead with a metal finger, making the older man wince.

"Well, duh, with alchemy. How else?" he chided and was rewarded with a lopsided grin, "Though, it might take me a while," he said flatly and Roy actually hung his head, a pale flush dying the tips of his ears and his sharp cheekbones a light pink. Ed stared at it, amazed as the gentle color actually made the man look like he was no older than the blond. With a sigh, he stood, ankle giving a painful reminder that it was still swollen but he ignored it and walked over to the worst wall. He clapped his hands and started the tedious task of cleaning up the mess the older man had made. For the welcome he received that morning, he would have done it a thousand times over.

**

Ed was half way finished with the destruction in the kitchen when the sun had fully risen, reminding them that neither of them had slept in twenty four hours and it was still a work day. The table and chairs had been righted and fixed, as had been just about all of the walls. He was working his way through the shattered remains of the dishware and glasses when he started to choke again, lungs still raw and aching from the amount of smoke he had breathed in earlier that night. Roy had looked at him in alarm from where he was rescuing some of the plates that had remained miraculously unscathed and a second later he was back on the chair with a glass of water being pressed against his lips. Annoyed, he accepted the glass and waved the older man away.

"I'm fine," he grunted after downing most of the cool water, "it passes," but the baleful look he was getting from the dark haired Colonel was less than appeased.

"You don't look fine," it was a low growl and Ed bit his lip to stall the stupid grin as he looked up into the dark eyes, knowing he shouldn't be enjoying the older man's concern so much but was unable to help himself. "The rest can wait. Why don't you go up to sleep?" and the gold flattened then because he knew that neither of them could miss work that day. He shook his head, pushing errant strands of sooty blond hair behind his ear.

"Roy, we both have to go to the office today," he rasped, watching the dark eyes take in the truth of his words, "If we don't then they're going to know we had something to do with the fire," and he shivered, thinking of the chilling feeling of walking all the way back from the library feeling like someone was watching him the entire time. Roy brushed back another loose strand of dulled golden hair, the look in his eyes somewhat rebellious.

"You look tired," was his soft reply and Ed grabbed the hand before the older man could pull it back, plating a kiss in the middle of the warm palm. The deep onyx eyes lit up with some internal fire, blazing brightly in the lightening kitchen. Dark shadows marred the pale skin under the dark gaze, making Roy look his thirty-odd years and the blond kissed the palm again, lips lingering against the slightly calloused skin before he let the man go, lifting his gold eyes with a rueful smile.

"So do you but how would it look if we both skip today? I really just need a shower," So the dark haired man helped him to his feet, though he really didn't need it and made as if to pick him up again by Ed discouraged that with a quick dash of his automail to the side of a dark, shaggy head, "Don't you even think about it!" but the dark gaze lit up with mischief and the blond backed away as the taller man advanced, beginning to panic, "Really, Roy, knock it off! Come on!!" and he took off down the hall, his bad ankle forgotten as the older man lunged at him, a grin on his pale, handsome features. He caught the slender waist with one arm, forcing Ed to nearly fall on his face while he howled in indignation before the blond fought his way free, renewing his flight through the hallway.

Ed let out a shriek as the Colonel almost caught him again at the staircase, deep laugh ringing out to echo through the large entry way that had somehow escaped the taller man's rampage before he plunged up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom, panting with breathless laughter. He could hear the dark haired man skidding to a halt just outside the closed door, chuckling throatily.

"And get me my damn uniform, you oaf!!" he screamed through the door and was answered with another deep, bright laugh as the footsteps retreated. As he leaned against the door, grinning like an idiot, he forgot just for a moment that he had nearly gotten burnt to a crisp just a few short hours ago for a book that might hold the answer to why their country was at war in the wake of dark eyes that looked at him as if he was the entire world and a smile that shone as bright as that night's full moon.

**

Warm, soothing water washed the soot away, swirling darkly at the bottom of the white tub as he scrubbed sweet smelling shampoo into his long hair for the third time, finally beginning to feel somewhat clean. Roy had slipped his uniform through the door after he'd already turned the water on to heat up and he'd had a panicky, giddy moment where he thought the dark haired man was going to join him. But the Colonel had respected his boundaries, just cracking the door open enough to stick his hand into the room and Ed had taken them with a shy "Thank you," to which he received a soft response before the door closed once again. Wide gold eyes had stared at the blank, white surface of the door, heart dancing on the back of his tongue before he kicked himself and dumped his uniform onto the sink counter, calling himself every name for a fool. Of course Roy wasn't just going to barge in on him. Respect was one of the things he liked about the man, though he was willing to admit there wasn't much he _didn't_ like.

Yet now he couldn't stop thinking about it, what would have happened if the man had joined Ed in the bathroom, if the blond had called out, inviting the older man in. Heat flooded through him at the thought, the spray from the shower head suddenly almost unbearably warm on his flushed skin. The blond didn't really have much experience when it came to this sort of thing, besides the few kisses he had shared with the older alchemist but he knew what those fiery kisses had done to him on several occasions and he knew what he _wanted_ to do. And as he stood under the falling water from the wide, silver showerhead, he couldn't stop thinking about what just might have happened, what could have been happening now instead of him getting clean.

And hard. Ed glanced down and frowned. Between thoughts of smooth, pale skin, dark, slanted eyes and the heat from the water, he'd begun to ache in a way that was rapidly becoming familiar. Before when this had happened, he had willed it away but now he seemed to be unable to. Really, he thought, staring at the title in front of his face as he tried to ignore the growing ache between his thighs, he couldn't do this now because how would he explain why he had taken so long in the shower and made them late for work? Or if Roy heard him. But it seemed his cock wasn't listening as it stood, fully hard, brushing against the soft skin of his flat abdomen and he bit back a groan. One side of his brain was trying to be rational, reaching one hand out to turn the cold water on full blast yet it seemed that hand too had a life of its own.

Before he realized it, his own fingers were wrapped securely around the base of his erection, the pressure shooting straight through him and he dropped his head back against the slick tile, dark gold hair plastered to his body. Ed closed his eyes to the spray of water still washing over him and let himself imagine Roy as his own hand moved, Roy with his dashing good looks and gaze that sometimes smoldered like he was made of dark, black fire. Smooth skin the color of cream and it would be smooth under Ed's finger tips like it was at the back of the man's neck, following the dip and curve of long, elegant bones and defined, chorded muscle. He thought of how it might taste if he dipped his tongue into the crevices of sinew and ligaments that slid easily under the light skin as pleasure of his own making seeped into him, making him weak and his heart thunder in his ears.

Ed moved his hand faster, slick with warm water and the beginnings of his release, eyes closed tightly as stars began to glitter over his vision. He wanted to feel this, this spiraling, searing heat as it turned his bones to liquid, weakening his knees and forcing him to shove a fist in his mouth so that his needy groans wouldn't start echoing against the tiles. All the while, he thought about what it might feel like if it wasn't his own hand sliding up and down his length, drawing him closer to that mind-numbing release but another hand, paler, bigger as dark eyes watched him hungrily, smooth voice encouraging him with soft words, telling him to let go.

That did it. With one final yank and twist of his fist he was arching against the damp wall, spattering his hand and chest as he came, glittering stars filtering over his vision and stealing his breath for a long moment. And despite his hand pressed against his mouth, he was unable to stop the breathy, groaning cry that was flung to the ceiling.

"Ah, ROY!" Metal didn't stifle sound very efficiently, it seemed. Then he was empty, sagging heavily against the tiles and the patter of the falling water suddenly sounded too loud as his heart slowed down. He slid down the wall, legs unable to support him, metal limbs scraping against the porcelain lightly and watched as he stuck a shaky hand under the cooling water, pearly cum mixing with the clear water before washing away. A detached calm had settled over him, his thoughts sluggish, synapses taking their time in firing up again. Breath steadied slowly but he still watched the water dripping against his hand, white porcelain cold against his back and legs that were sprawled at the bottom of the tub. His hair was caught in the little eddies that swirled near his metal heel before the water was sucked down the drain and he was transfixed with the notion that perhaps, next time, he might not need to do that by himself.

Roy

The Colonel had stood at the bathroom door after he slipped the blond his uniform, staring at it as if he could see through the thick wood to the young alchemist behind it. To say he hadn't thought about pushing that door open all the way and forcing his way in would be a lie because the desire to do so had welled up in him so strong, he almost couldn't hold himself back. Yet he did, instead staring like an indecisive fool, wanting what was behind that door so bad, he could nearly taste it. A few times he tried to tell himself that it was okay, that Ed was just taking a shower and warm water wasn't going to be the young blonde's demise. Every time, though, his feet had refused to lift from the carpet, keeping him efficiently rooted in place.

Deciding, after the water had been running for several minutes, that he was acting like some love struck moron, he settled for sitting near the door, back pressed against the wall and molding for the doorway pressing into his right shoulder. So, okay, this wasn't him acting like any _less_ of a moron but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to walk very far away from the blond teenager.

It was as he was sitting there, legs crossed in front of him and dark head tilted back against the wall, staving off sudden fatigue that he heard a soft, half-formed groan coming from behind the closed door. He froze, worried, thinking Ed might have had more injuries that the older man didn't know about but it came again, a little louder this time and accompanied by a sharp breath that sounded as if it had been cut off in the middle. He blinked.

Oh.

Heat flooded through him. _That's _what Ed was doing. Roy bit his lip, wanting to be amused but all it succeeded in doing was making him unbearably hot. It coursed through him like a tsunami, turning his veins to liquid desire and then he was listening for them, each and every noise that escaped past those sweet, full lips. God, he wished he could see it; golden skin glistening with warm water from the shower as the slender back pressed into the slick tiles. The bright golden eyes would be shut in pleasure, long, long hair darkened from the water and plastered against the tan shoulders, back, arms. Ed wouldn't use his automail for fear of catching precious skin in the unforgiving joints so that would be the one pressed against his mouth to unsuccessfully catch any noises he might make.

Oh, shit, another moan filtered through the door and now Roy had his palm pressed into the aching bulge in his lap, grinding against his erection trapped in his pants. He tossed his head back, thinking of the flush that would have taken over the golden skin, the way the bright, golden eyebrows would have drawn down in bliss and his heart raced, thudding loudly in his ears so that he almost missed the tiny gasping cry that escaped the bathroom next.

The fire of his release over took him quickly, spurred on by the sounds coming from behind the closed door and he moved his hips unconsciously, wanting, needing more friction. The coil tightening ruthlessly in the pit of his stomach snapped unexpectedly when the smoke-roughened voice startled him with a loud cry.

"Ah, ROY!" and he bit his lip as not to make any noise as he came in his pants, soaking the material under his hand. There was a moment of incoherence where he marveled at the violence of his release, stars slowly disappearing from behind his eyelids. It wasn't until he heard the shower squeak as it was shut off that he was fleeing to his room so that by the time Ed found him again, he'd be somewhat presentable. Yet as he undressed himself hurriedly, fingers shaking and pants uncomfortably damp, he kept hearing his own name being shouted in that raspy tenor. Sure it was sexy but it was more than that too. He hoped that next time he heard it, it would be his own doing that brought the blond to that place so that he would be able to return the favor when he too tumbled over the precipice into a perfect, star riddled abyss.

Al

The front of the war effort against Ishval was nothing like he imagined.

A line of royal blue tents had been erected in a relatively secluded field that looked as if it had belonged to some unfortunate soldier before the soldiers had rolled on through. The actual fighting took place on the other side of the thick line of trees in a town just this side of the boarder that had been taken by the Ishvalites in a rather brutal assault that had left Artemis' army scrambling. It wasn't the only front he could have chosen but it was the one hit the hardest so this was where he would start. The ground shook with the force of exploding mortar shells and gunfire rapped in the distance but he stepped forward, raging determination pushing his shoulders back so that he would not shy away.

He had gotten up before the sun that morning, gotten dressed as quietly as he could and snuck out of the house using his window, knowing Den would make a fuss if he tried to sneak out in the middle of the night. There was a note on his pillow for Winry and Granny to find that apologized for his abrupt departure and lack of a goodbye, thanking them for their hospitality. Al knew it wasn't nearly enough and they would be enraged with a note that offered nothing in the way of an explanation but he didn't want them to worry for him. He wasn't planning on actually joining in the fighting but even so. There had also been a moment where he had paused, staring at his cell phone as he contemplated calling his brother but he decided against it, knowing how Ed would react. It would most certainly be a spectacular display. Besides, he didn't want to derail the thing he had going with the dark haired Colonel and announcing to his brother would most certainly do just that, as the older Elric would be on the next train to kick some sense into Al's ass. Al had just smiled a little wistfully at his phone before he had tucked it away, suddenly missing his brother fiercely.

Now he swallowed thick nerves and stepped into the camp, trying to look like he knew what the hell he was doing. No one stopped him or really gave him a second look, though there weren't that many soldiers hanging around camp at that time of day. He took in everything, every detail that he could as he walked, though he didn't find what he was looking for until he was almost upon the tree line. The flimsy canvas structure wasn't very equipped as far as technology went, though he wasn't really an expert on that kind of thing, housing only some radio equipment and what looked to be a small, simple machine for Morse code. A blond haired man had on a set of head phones and was relaying something to a dark haired, stern looking woman. They both glanced up as he entered the tent.

"Who are you?" demanded the woman and Al swallowed the repeating feeling of not belonging there. Really, what did he know, after all? A little bit of alchemy and some tai jutsu? In the overall scheme of things, it was pretty insignificant. But he had come too far just to chicken out now. So he offered as charming of a smile as he could.

"I'm looking for the officer in charge here?" dark eyes narrowed in suspicion and the blond watched the exchange with curiosity in his pale blue eyes, for now ignoring what was being babbled in his ear.

"That didn't answer my question, kid," she snapped and Al could have kicked himself. He was making a really bad impression.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," here he paused, watching thin, dark eyebrows draw down in the beginning of a temper, "I'm an alchemist," just like that the stormy clouds that had been shadowing the soldier's eyes rushed away as a light of hope sprang into her eyes. Al realized then how tired they both looked, as if they had been there for too long fighting a hopeless battle and hadn't heard good news in a very long time. The blond man picked up on it first, however, dashing forward with gleaming eyes to shake Al's hand.

"You're an alchemist!? Oh my gosh, you're the first good news we've had in a while-" The younger blond laughed, startled at the unexpected reception, though it faded when the woman barked rather alarmingly at the man, effectively cutting him off.

"Sergeant! Leave the boy alone," the Sergeant backed off but he was still grinning, giving Al the thumbs up and when dark eyes turned to the teen, they had softened, hard edge gone with a spark of hope."Well, Alphonse. What kind of alchemy can you do?" he was opening his mouth to respond when a huge man with dark skin and metal gauntlets adorning his fists walked in. Both soldiers he had been talking to snapped to attention, strain written on their faces once more. Al stepped to the side, slightly awed by this massive new comer who took up just about the entire space and exuded authority.

"Lt. Do you have any new orders from Central?" his voice boomed through the tent and the teen suddenly felt very small and insignificant. The dark haired woman he had addressed shook her head, the corner of her eyes tight.

"No, sir, nothing," the big officer growled in annoyance as he rifled through papers sitting beside the large radio.

"Those damn bastards at headquarters. What the hell are they waiting for?" his voice was tight, as if this was a continuing problem. Then the dark eyes swung to Al standing in the corner, thick eyebrows deepening into a scowl, "And who is this?" The teen stepped forward to answer but the Lt. was quicker.

"Alphonse Elric, sir. Says he's an alchemist," just like that the intimidating man's full attention was arrested, settling on the tall teenager with the full weight of his gaze. Al just nodded, fighting the urge to swallow against his nerves that were once again trying to shoot out through his skin.

"Alchemist, huh?" and the blond teen could only nod in response, feeling the weight of the dark gaze heavy on his chest. The man seemed to consider for a bit, glancing at the papers he held in his hand before turning back to regard the young blond, "And how can you be of use to me?" with that Al perked up, eager to please as it seemed this giant officer was willing to hear him out before he sent him away.

"I can heal, sir," that answer had all three sets of eyes staring at him, as what he said was the most unbelievable thing they had ever heard. As it might have been because as far as Al knew, healing with alchemy was next to unheard of. Yet thanks to his father's books, the ones he and his brother had solicited the aid from to attempt to create a human being, it was not as impossible as it may have sounded. Then, before he knew what was happening, he was being hauled through the camp, a huge, unyielding hand attached to his wrist. It was all he could do to keep his feet as the big, dark skinned officer strode across the wide field, hauling the surprised teenager like so much baggage. He was deposited inside a large tent with a great red star on the front, announcing it was a kind of make shift sick bay. Al stood there, slightly dazed, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the shadows of the inside of the tent, the stifling presence of the officer at his back. When his eyes adjusted, the blond found himself swallowing bile.

The scene inside of the tent was a nightmare.

Cots were crammed into the wide space and more blankets were rolled out on the floor, each on holding a man or woman who had some type of injury. Moans and pathetic, desperate mutterings filled the space, accompanied by the soft, soothing voices of orderlies and doctors with just blood spattered aprons on over their uniforms as they wove between the beds. As he watched, one of the patients with his head almost entirely covered with bandages sat up suddenly in his cot, screaming at the top of his lungs and starling Al so bad, he nearly jumped out of his skin. One of the women in a white apron rushed over, calling to one of the doctors as she tried to restrain him.

"As you can see this is no playground," The deep, rumbling voice in his ear did make him jump and he nodded, mouth dry and amber eyes wide as he took in the general misery. Then the hand was back, this time nearly buckling his knees as it clasped his shoulder and he was steered over to a cot in the corner on which lay a brown haired man who lay as still as death, a bloody bandage wrapped around his abdomen. "Get to it," commanded the officer at his shoulder and Al squared his shoulders. This is what he had come to do after all.

For a moment he thought the man on the bed had already succumbed to his wound for he was paler than milk and all the lines had been smoothed out from his face as if he had been unconscious to pain for a long time. But his chest still moved up and down shallowly so he gently removed the bandages.

Al had to physically force himself not to throw up when the extent of the damage was uncovered. A ragged hole had been nearly blasted all the way through the unfortunate soldier's side and he marveled that the man was even still breathing. Blood oozed from around the edges, slow and sluggish, as if there was barely enough left keeping him alive. He could see the coiled encasing of the small intestines and a piece of broken rib stood out stark and white against the dark gore. How naïve he had been to think that the kind of wounds he would be treating would be straight forward and clean. Actually, he hadn't known what to expect, really. Then he realized that as he watched this man was dying and he pushed all thoughts of being disgusted away. He rummaged through his memory for the right circles and using a piece of charcoal he had brought with him and started drawing.

It was really simply a matter of taking the damaged flesh and knitting it back together again. Of course, it was a little more involved as it required he work at a molecular level but he was confident that he could do so. He started with the torn muscle, taking from other, less important parts of the body to make up for what he didn't have. It wouldn't be enough to make a difference but he needed to close the gaping hole. At the same time, he needed to make a circle for the veins and capillaries so they could be reconstructed, stopping the bleeding as he did. Thankfully none of the organs had been damaged but there was quite a bit of infection. That had two circles, cleansing and sanitation. Finally, the last circle he did was for the man's broken bones, of which he seemed to have quite a few, as if he had been bawled over by something heavy that was moving fast.

By the time Al looked up, he had the attention of the entire tent except for the soldiers that had been wounded the worst and he flushed, embarrassed at the attention. He turned to the nearest doctor, who was staring at him like he was looking at their savior.

"Um, I can't replace blood and he lost a lot so he's going to need time to recover but he should live," his own high, sweet tenor seemed out of place amid the gore and stark reality of the atmosphere in the tent and the man just nodded dumbly, waving one of the nurses over to check on the man. Al stepped back, feeling a little tired as he had never actually done something like that before and certainly not to that extent, pleased to note the man's color was already much better.

"Impressive, young Elric," the blond turned and was stuck in the impressive gaze of the tall, dark officer still standing behind him. The face had never changed, still remaining hard and imposing, scar over the bridge of the man's nose stark against his skin. He led Al back outside of the tent where he found the dark haired soldier he had first spoken to standing outside, waiting for them, "Lt. Ross. Find this boy a uniform and the scarf of a medic. Do you know how to fight, Elric?" the last bit was addressed to the teen, who nodded.

"Yes, sir, I can fight," he responded, still feeling a little self conscious. The dark head nodded, satisfied and already the imposing gaze was looking to other things.

"Fine, then. I have need of a medic in the field. Do you think you can handle that?" to which the blond gulped, once again terrified. He had not expected to be put in the field but if that was where he could help the most, then the field was where he would go. He nodded, trying not to show his hesitation.

"Yes, sir," and then he was being offered a huge, calloused hand encased in leather and metal.

"Then welcome aboard, Major Elric. I am the acting commander here, Colonel Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist. You'll be taking your orders from me from now on," and then he was gone, striding away, leaving Al in the company of the smiling Lt. Ross.

"Well, Major, I don't know what you did but I haven't seen the Colonel looking that pleased in a long time," if that was pleased, he was afraid to know what the man was like when he was mad, "I'm Lt. Maria Ross. Come on, let's go get you your uniform," and when Al nodded, he wished he didn't feel like he had just signed his life away.

Ed

Ed actually got a standing ovation when he walked into the office behind Roy that morning. It seemed everyone had heard from Fury what had happened and because they had not told anyone the outcome, they had all gathered and had been waiting with bated breaths. Havoc had near tackled the Major to the ground nearly as soon as the blond walked in the door, only to get barked at by the Colonel. His back had been clapped by eager hands, everyone keeping their joviality hushed so no one passing by would think anything was amiss. By then he could barely say two words without his voice giving out so he just took the attention with a tick growing under his eye and when Havoc decided to have a go at his size, he let the man know it wasn't appreciated with the use of his automail.

After that everything had settled down and fatigue caught up with him as he sat down to fill out some paperwork that had appeared on his desk. Everything distracted him, though; his burning eyes, the ache in his throat, soft voices floating from the Colonel's office where Riza had followed the dark haired man just a few moments ago. Especially Roy's voice because it made him think of earlier that morning and then he knew getting any work done was hopeless. He had walked out of the shower that morning, dressed and braiding his hair when the older man had come out of his room, looking crisp and pristine in his uniform. He had taken one look at the blond and the next thing Ed had known his back was being pressed up against the wall and his mouth was being efficiently plundered.

The Major blushed now as he thought about it, trying to look busy, pen scraping against the rough face of the paperwork. The kiss had been so hard, so brutal he had been sure his lips would bruise but as soon as he had gotten over his surprise, he had tumbled into the almost painful contact with relish. It had been scorching, the older man's tongue sweeping into his mouth over and over again, demanding and leaving him dizzy. When Roy had finally pulled back, Ed had leaned forward, hands trapped against the wall on either side of his head and drew the dark haired man back in for another, then another until that feeling of being unable to catch his breath left him gasping. The dark eyes had been full of regret with the Colonel pulled back.

"We're going to be late," and the blond had only been able to nod, hating the fact that they couldn't stay like that all day. Now Ed had to keep his eyes glued to the pages in front of him so his eyes wouldn't stray to the open doorway of Roy's office and give himself away. He would need a distraction soon of another kind or he was going to have a problem similar to the one he had in the shower.

"GOOD MORNING, YOUNG ELRIC!!" the deep, booming voice bellowed in his hear nearly had him shooting straight up into the ceiling. Well, he'd wanted a distraction but he had preferred it didn't come with a heart attack. Major Armstrong was standing behind Ed's chair, beaming at the younger man, blue eyes crinkled at the corners. He forced a smile, prying the man didn't find some excuse to administer one of his bone, crushing hugs and nodded. The big man leaned down, as if he had a secret to share.

"I heard about your little escaping act last night. Well done," Ed jerked, alarmed, wondered who else knew about it when a big hand clapped him comfortingly on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I am the only one outside of this office who knows. Your secret is safe," the blond thought he might have said more but they were interrupted by a silken voice from the doorway.

"Major Armstrong. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit," Roy was smiling easily, charm oozing from his pores and the big officer straightened, glittering as he smiled back.

"Oh, nothing of importance, Colonel. I was just stopping by to bid you all farewell as I'm being deployed," the entire office froze, shocked, a punch of disappointment hitting Ed in the gut. Despite the man's overbearing presence, the blond actually really liked him. He seemed to be one of the few good men he had run across in the military. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, most seemed to feel the same.

"To the Ishval front?" Roy asked, his face dark as if full of shadowed memories best left buried under the layers of time. Armstrong shook his head though.

"Haven't you heard? Lirr has declared civil war. I'm being shipped off to fight," Ed's heart stopped. A second war? That's when he knew he needed to find out what that book said and hoped desperately it had some kind of answer to explain this mess they had found themselves in. They were all standing there in shock, each one digesting what they had heard with their own unique expressions on their faces when Lt. Colonel Hughes marched into the office, face pale and set before thrusting a newspaper into Roy's unsuspecting grip.

"Your contact from the hospital, Tim Marco? He was found in his office this morning in a puddle of his own blood. Dead," Marco, from the hospital, the same Marco he and Roy had gone to see the day before, the same Marco that had told him about a book that had almost gotten him killed. Ed swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. It seemed they were being stalled, thwarted because they were digging too close to something and someone was getting serious about keeping it hidden.


	15. A place to Call Home

**A/n: um, so, sorry this took so long to write, I kinda had writer's block. heh heh *scratches back of head* anyway, everyone should be in character this time...I hope . . yeah. Happy belated birthday to one of my wonderful readers, i know I said I would get this out by your actual birthday, but we see how well _that_ went. There's also a very happy warning for this chapter, for mature themes...but I'm sure you're all very happy to hear that. Okay, that's all I got, enjoy!**

Fifteen

Roy

The deep red puddle of crimson blood reached out long, dark fingers, nearly spreading through the entire office like a flood of darkness trying to snare unsuspecting passersby. Roy had seen his fair share of blood but when it came to cold blooded murder, he was always surprised at how much of the red substance the human body actually had. The battle field was one thing and while no less terrible, it didn't seem to have the same weight as it did in a domestic setting where violence had robbed someone else of life.

There had been a crowd of people still gathered around Marco's office when he and the Lt. Colonel arrived, claiming to have been the doctor's friends. The body itself had been removed but there was tape around the door and two police personnel and a detective still combing the room. It was being investigated as a murder, though with the amount of crimson spatter over the wall at the left side of the room, he wasn't all the surprised.

Upon first hearing about it, he had dragged Hughes into his office, a cold, icy fear working its way up the back of his spine. He had seen the look on the young blond Major's face when the dark haired Lt. Colonel had burst into the room and he figured that after the night Ed had, he should be spared, at least for now, the brutal details that made the fire at the library all that much more significant. One thing was a relief, if such a thing could be found in face of the tragedy of the doctor's death. At least the older man hadn't spewed about the book voluntarily. It didn't make him feel any better about it, as he had known Marco for nearly twelve years but he would have felt worse thinking the man had betrayed them.

Hughes didn't know all that much, only what the paper said, which the reporter seemed to link with the Scar murders that had died down since their run in with him. Roy had blinked furiously at the tall window of his office for a moment, furious that they had never caught the tall Ishvalite. It had made a kind of sense, though, more so than any of the other man's targets. Marco had been involved in something that had most likely stirred up the second conflict with Ishval. And he was an alchemist. It was like a big red X had been painted on the doctor's head. And yet, at the same time, it seemed almost too neat. If his suspicions were correct, it was the military that wanted what Marco knew and having Scar come in and clean up the loose ends would have been perfect timing.

There was something he was missing. So he had snatched his coat from the back of his chair, wrapping his authority around himself like a shield and the two dark haired men swept from his office, mouths set in grim lines. A flash of gold caught his eye as he walked through the outer office, a bright gaze glancing up from the slight pile of papers on the surface of the blonde's desk and he met it for a swift moment, trying to offer a hint of reassurance in just a fleeting second. Ed just returned the look with a quick quirk of his lips, the dark circles under his eyes obvious under the bright, stark iridescent lights of the office. The little smile warmed the dark pit his heart had become, though for some reason, a wave of guilt washed over him. He felt responsible for dragging the teen into this mess but the blond was too valuable of an asset to try and convince him to back out. He was as involved as any of them. Besides, the blond would probably just go tell him to fuck himself.

Hughes glanced at him as they strode down the halls of headquarters, emerald eyes bright and knowing but thankfully, he kept his peace. For once.

Except it wasn't Scar that had killed Dr. Marco.

The office at the hospital had offered them nothing but the gruesome sight of the pool of blood so they had stepped aside and watched impassively as the detective and his two lackeys sorted through the last details inside the room. Hughes was frowning deeply, watching with a shadowed expression in his eyes.

"This doesn't seem right," he said softly and the Colonel spared him a glance, agreeing with his friend silently. The crime scenes they had come across that had the Ishvalite's signature were always more bloody. Well, not more bloody but the blood did seem to find just about every available surface to splatter against, sometimes coating ceilings along with walls. This just seemed too neat. Frustrated, Roy studied the dwindling crowd of hospital staff and a patient or two, looking for something out of the ordinary. An expression, maybe, or the way they interacted with others. Yet everyone looked either frightened, concerned or troubled, all natural reactions to finding out someone had been murdered in the place you live or work at.

A dazed looking woman caught his eye standing at the end of the corridor against the wall, holding an untouched paper cup and wearing a nurse's uniform. She looked as if she had received a rather brutal shock, eyes puffy from crying. Without a word to Hughes, he strode down the hallway, dredging up his box of knee-melting charm as he did. He needed answers and when it came to women (most of the time) he resorted to his looks.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he began, keeping his voice as smooth as the finest silk, "I saw you standing here and I couldn't help but wonder if you were alright?" he ignored his friend's soft, wry snort from behind him and put on his most concerned, sympathetic expression. Big blue eyes turned to him under a shock of red hair and he forced back the bitter taste of reluctance. He might have thought her extremely attractive at one time but now all he could think about instead was the boy with big gold eyes and how his were so much prettier. The girl sniffed, bowed her head and he was completely thrown when she started to cry. Alarmed, he moved to pat her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner and glanced at Hughes, who rolled his eyes and then the Colonel was biting back a snort of his own when the man mouthed, "Drama Queen," and turned his attention to the girl, wondering if he should be feeling bad. This wasn't about being nice, though. This was about getting answers.

"I…_hick_…I'm sorry," the red head was wiping her eyes with a wrinkled, over used napkin and Roy, hesitantly, offered her a tissue he snagged from a box by the window sill. She thanked him softly with a flash of red rimmed cyan and gave a small, shaky smile. He peered down at her, trying to deepen the look in his eyes to appear concerned.

"Are you alright…?" he left the question open ended and the red head walked right into it, charmed already despite her tears.

"It's Lydia. And I'm a-alright, thank you," Roy smiled and offered her another tissue so she could dab at the running mascara, trying to mask his growing impatience. Flirting was easy when he really wanted to, effortless but it had grown hard now as every time he smiled and turned someone else into a blushing, brainless twit, he was really thinking of a pair of gold eyes and a husky voice that set his blood on fire. Yet that couldn't get in the way of what he needed to do so he kept his hand on her slim shoulder and threw a long suffering look at his companion, who was watching him flirt with an amused look gleaming behind his glasses.

"Pleased to meet you, Lydia. I'm Colonel Mustang. I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions about Dr. Marco," another dramatic sniff and a dab under the too-bright eyes and he was swallowing annoyance, wondering how he could have ever been attracted to women like this.

"Oh, did you know him?" she asked, voice a little too sad and he feigned a gloomy expression, hoping he wasn't laying it on too thick.

"I did. He was a good friend. We served together during the first war," ugh, his voice sounded sickly false to his own ears and Hughes seemed to think so too for he rolled his eyes again from his spot against the opposite wall, shaking his head ever so slightly. He knew that look; the Lt. Colonel was telling him not to push it. But the girl seemed to buy it for she "awww"-d softly, eyebrows knotted delicately in sympathy and he nodded solemnly, gritting his teeth as he did, "Can you tell me anything?" he asked finally, trying not to just barrage the poor girl with questions. The delicate face closed off, the bright head ducking once again and for a moment he feared she had started crying again. But she just shuddered violently, eyes shadowed, hand shaking and making the dark liquid in the paper cup ripple slightly.

"I-it was terrible," her voice was barely over a whisper, the horror of the memory genuine, "Dr. Marco always gets here early in the morning, sometimes not even going home at all, starting his rounds before most of the seven am shift gets here. He was the kindest man I've ever met, caring for each one of his patients like they were his family. But today none of his charts were updated when I got here this morning so after I made the rounds myself, I we-went to see if his was still asleep in his office…and I found…I found…" and that was as far as she seemed to be able to go, a fresh wave of sobs claiming her once again and Roy bit back more impatience, rubbing her back while sharing a long look with Hughes. Hopefully, she had retained some details of what she had seen upon walking through that office door.

"I know it must have been awful but it would be really helpful if you can give me some details. Did it look as if there was a struggle?" he kept his voice soothing, hoping to keep the waterworks to a minimum and felt a little sliver of hope when Lydia twisted the remains of the tissues in her hands, biting a red lip as she thought.

"W-well, I don't really recall much beyond checking to see if the doctor was alright but his office didn't seem any more disorganized than usual. I was more concerned with seeing if he was still alive," her voice shook a little bit and Roy wondered how close this girl had been to the doctor as it couldn't be the sight of blood that was giving her such a problem. She was a nurse, after all. The Colonel frowned. If there was no sign of a struggle then either Dr. Marco had been taken by surprise or he had known his attacker.

"That's good, thank you," the girl give him another shy smile, "I just have one more question. Can you tell me what the wound looked like?" lulled by his velvety voice and charming good looks, she forgot to be suspicious about such a question, eyes eager to share anything with him now.

"Yes, it was a blow to the head," her tone had become a bit professional now, as this was her field of expertise, "Blunt force trauma that crushed his skull and broke the skin. Head wounds bleed a lot," and she shuddered again. But he wasn't really paying attention anymore. They had gotten what they needed. He stepped away with a note of relief, offering one last smile.

"Thank you very much for your time, Ms. Lydia. I feel a little better knowing," and she nodded, still looking at him like he was some big knight in shining armor. Seriously, when this day was over, he was going home and slamming a certain blond against the first available surface and kissing him senseless. Hughes expression was shuttered, closed off, which meant he was thinking, trying to lay out the pieces of this brand new puzzle and start to fit them together. They were walking away when Lydia called out, voice sounding brittle in the stark gloom of the hallway.

"Colonel Mustang," he paused, turning slightly, wanting nothing more than to just get the hell out of there, "You said you were Dr. Marco's friend, right?" he blinked and noticed the red head had something clutched in her fist. The dark haired Colonel turned all the way around, curious and wondering what else she could have to tell him.

"That's right," the slender hand clenched tightly and she hesitated, blue eyes wandering to the side as if she was pondering the wisdom of calling him back. Her hesitancy was short lived, for she closed the distance between them once again and held her hand out, offering what it was she clutched in the box of her fingers.

"I found this on him. He was holding onto it like it was important. I don't know what it is but I-I think its best his friend has it," a little vile, identical to the one Ed had found in the drawer of the doctor's desk just the day before, dropped into his waiting hand, oddly heavy for such a small object. Only this one wasn't empty. Instead it was half-filled with a thick, viscous red liquid that when it came in contact with his skin even in the glass, made a shock tingle through his body. It felt oddly like an alchemical reaction only it was _inside_ of him. He blinked, thanking her a little hollowly and turned away, forgetting all about charm or manners. Hastily, he dropped the vial into his breast pocket, hating the feel of it in his hand and ignored the looks he was getting from the Lt. Colonel as they swept through the halls of the hospital.

Roy was trying to digest the fact that he was pretty sure he had just been given at least a version of the Philosopher's stone.

**

They were in the parking lot outside the hospital, under the roof of the garage when Hughes pulled him to a stop. The emerald gaze was sharp behind the shade of his glasses, though they had to wait as an older man shuffled past them with a resigned air about him holding a bouquet of yellow roses. When there was no danger of anyone over hearing, his friend pinned him with a look that suggested another piece had been added to the puzzle.

"It wasn't Scar that killed Dr. Marco," he said, voice flat and Roy looked away, a deep frown marring his pale features. It was too clean to have been the renegade Ishvalite.

"No, it wasn't," his own voice had long ago dropped the sappy charm. The problem with this now was that there was someone who was willing to set a building on fire with one of his officers in it and had killed Dr. Marco but he didn't even know how to go about finding out _who._ Hughes was stroking the neat goatee on his chin, nodding slowly to himself.

"Then this has certainly become serious," the green eyes shifted around the parking lot, taking in details as he thought. Then they swung back to the Colonel's face, which was set and dark, "Roy, if the military really is in on this, this little game we're playing has just been kicked up twenty notches. You're lucky Ed _wasn't_ killed last night. A lot more good people could die before this is over," the warning sent shivers down his spine but it did something to steel his determination as well. Now they knew the lengths this unknown threat was willing to go to. His own eyes blazed as they met shadowed pools of green.

"Are you backing out on me?" his voice wasn't accusatory. Hughes had a family, he would understand completely if he chose to remain safe and alive rather than risk his neck for something like this. But Roy knew his friend too well and expected the huge grin that slid across the Lt. Colonel's face.

"Of course not! What kind of man would I be if I backed out now?" and he laughed, his great, bellowing laugh that always had a way of comforting Roy. He smiled in return, turning to head back to the office. They were quiet for a few moments, thinking over what had been said. One thing was for sure; that book that had caused one death, almost two, needed to be decoded as soon as humanly possible.

"Lt. Colonel. May I request a favor from you?" he kept his tone level as they were entering the headquarters property but he couldn't ask Hughes this once they were inside the building for fear of being overheard.

"Of course, Colonel," as bland as if he was talking about the weather and Roy was glad this man was his friend.

"Lirr declared civil war a week ago," a soft chuckle followed his statement, as if Maes knew it was coming and he swallowed the guilt at making his friend go where he could not. But Hughes was a logical choice as he worked in intelligence and traveled frequently. He would be unnoticed where if Roy went, all sorts of alarm bells would go off.

"You want me to go," a question and an answer all in one, "Does this have anything to do with what's in your pocket?" dark eyes flickered to the side in acknowledgement. Really, the man was too observant for his own good.

"That's what I want to find out," the stark halls greeted them as they swept past the officers at the door, ignoring their salutes. Another short silence folded over them, thick but for the sharp tap of their boots on the tiled floors and then it seemed Hughes couldn't bite back his curiosity any longer.

"Just what _is_ in your pocket?" Roy rolled his eyes, fingering the lump in the material of his jacket where his pocket was. Even with several layers of material between himself and the vile, he could still feel it smoldering away in its hiding spot, muttering darkly to itself. There was no doubt in his mind what it was now and that it had been made by pure evil. His voice when he answered was soft so it wouldn't carry down the corridors that were response to echoes and he might have laughed at his friend's rather amusing reaction (nearly tripping and opening his face against a wall) if everything wasn't looking so grim.

"I believe it is a Philosopher's stone."

* * *

Ed

The shipping off of Major Armstrong, his company and four others like it at the train station was actually rather grim and depressing. There was no fanfare, though he didn't really expect as much but the station was filled with families and friends of the departing officers. Ed wasn't really the touchy-feeling kind of person but if he saw one more mother or wife crying into a tissue as they saw their loved ones away then _he_ was going to get choked up.

And all that kept running through his head as he stood off to the side next to Riza was _WHY? _Why had it come down to this? To the fighting and the shedding of blood? First with Ishval and now Lirr? And for what? It was true he didn't know the exact circumstances for either of the conflicts but was it really so bad people needed to die over it? The bile kept surging bitterly up the back of his throat, nausea roiling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of people with lives and families being sent off to kill…or be killed. He wanted to scream at the injustice of it. The sound was trapped within his chest, caught like a weak, cracking dam holding back the wave of a storm. Yet the only thing he could do was clench his teeth, swallow the bitter taste and stay silent.

The big Major turned to their group and gave a sharp salute, of which all of them returned. He wanted to see a smile, shake his hand, thank him for what he'd done for Ed in the short time that he'd known him. But none of that could be conveyed through such a simple and impersonal gesture such as a salute. He would just have to pray that he saw the man again so that he might say as much in person. All Ed could do was watch as they boarded their train, the sight of so many backs being turned and stepping away catching his breath. Steam filled the platform, the conductor's voice splitting through the air just before the screech of the whistle and steel wheels turned, skipped, turned again. Just as he thought that was the end, a window was being thrown open and a huge, bellowing voice broke over the straining chug-chug of the train.

"GOOD LUCK, LITTLE ELRIC!!!" and then the train was pulling out of the station, leaving him unsure if he should wave or die from humiliation. He chose to wave, flushing as heads turned to peer at him curiously, ignoring that Havoc was laughing and patting him on the back or the way Hawkeye was trying to bite back a grin. Once he might have yelled to hide his embarrassment but, despite himself, he found he was moved by the unexpected gesture. Again he wished, hoped that Major Armstrong got out of there alive so that he could talk to him for real.

They didn't plan on lingering, though it was not unusual for officers to leave the office to see off fellow comrades who were going off to war. It tugged at his heart at how many people had wandered to the edge of the platform even as he was moving away, hoping to get one last glimpse of the vehicle that was bearing away the ones they loved. He was just glad not to be them. Though, he supposed, there was really nothing keeping them safe in Central Headquarters either. Any day the orders could come to send them off the same way. Should it bother him he was not worried about it? Maybe but as long as he went with Roy, then it wouldn't be so terrible. Not to say he was ready to become a killer but he had known that was one of the risks that came when he signed up for this, when he accepted that watch and took the test.

The atmosphere as they wove their way back through the crowd in the station was a little grim, nobody really feeling the need to say very much. Until, of course, it was broken when his cell phone, wailing out some Metallica lyrics like it was possessed from his pocket. Startled and once again flustered, he fumbled for it, checking the number before he flipped it open. Then he blinked, forgetting people were staring because the phone was still screeching away in his hand. Winry? Why the heck was she calling him now?

"Um, are you going to answer it?" Breda was peering over his shoulder, curious and he jerked back, once again flustered. With a flick of his wrist as he turned away from the group he was with, he pressed the phone to his ear and forced his voice from his throat.

"Hello?" and was nearly bawled over when a familiar, overpowering voice broke through from the other end.

"EDWARD!? EDWARD!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I'M SO SORRY TO BOTHER YOU BUT—I KNOW YOU'RE AT WORK AND ALL—" stunned, he held the phone out away from his ear, sparing his eardrums from the verbal barrage, very aware of the curios looks he was getting now from everyone he worked with as they waited for him in the stairwell. Really, they didn't have to wait, the nosy bastards, he could just catch a cab back to the office. He wondered what could have happened, though, that had Winry calling him in such a state.

"Win—" he tried but she was still going. It seemed her steam hadn't run out yet.

"…ACTING SO WEIRD AND I SHOULD HAVE _KNOWN_ SOMETHING WAS WRONG BUT HE WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!!" Ed glared at his phone clutched in his hand, wondering if he should hang up and just let her call back when she was done screaming; once she got on a roll like this, there was no stopping her. Something caught his attention about what she was saying, though. Who was 'he'?

"Winry, calm do—" nope, still no luck and he winced with the rise in volume.

"…JUST A FREAKING _NOTE_ THAT DIDN"T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!!! JUST GOODBYE!! HOW SELFISH OF HIM, DAMN HIM!!!" Ed blinked and suddenly was being filled with cold, aching fingers of dread. With all his heart, he wished that what he thought his long time friend was saying was not really true. It couldn't be true. He took a deep breath, steadying himself and used his own considerable volume to shut the hysterical blond up on the other end of the connection.

"_**WINRY**_**!!**" His voice cracked as it broke through the damage that had been done to it that night but it had the desired effect. There was instant silence and he hacked a bit, trying to find where his voice had gone running off to, pretending like people weren't staring and he hadn't just made some poor little girl with giant, gold curls start crying. It was hard to force any sound out at all but somehow he managed. "Calm down, Winry…what happened?" Ed almost dropped his phone and he was pretty sure all the color drained from his face when she answered, wondering for a moment, past the rushing in his ears, if he was going to pass out.

"It's Al!" she sobbed, breaking down and he swallowed thickly against the fresh surge of nausea that washed over him, "He went off to fight at the front!!" he was pretty sure his heart stopped because the one person he cherished above anything else had thrown himself into war and Ed wasn't even there to protect him. The phone clattered to the concrete with a clatter, the battery popping off the back panel. When he saw his brother off to go home, he never thought he would be like those many people still at the platform, not knowing if that was the last time they would ever say goodbye.

**

In the end, Riza had to practically sit on him to keep him from getting on the first train back to Resembol. She had walked over to him when he had dropped the phone, picking it off the floor while he stood there in shock, Winry's words searing through him. He wasn't even aware of the Lt. picking up his abused phone and piecing it back together until he was being herded towards a bench, a warm hand enclosing his elbow. There was a roaring in his ears that was similar to static on a radio, muffling the sounds of the train station. It was like being on the other end of a bad connection, coming to him from very far away and all his mind kept doing was showing him the image of his brother laying in the street, torn to shreds, blood pooling on the ground as it seeped from rages wounds torn into his chest. Only this time Ed wouldn't be there to stop it.

He had nearly made it to the ticket booth too.

There was no coherency of thought. His legs had lifted him off the bench and he practically sprinted towards the ticket window, reacting to the desperate thrum that had settled in his chest. All he really cared about was getting on the first train and finding his younger brother so he could kick some sense into him. It didn't matter that he knew he couldn't leave, or that there was a book that he needed to decode. He wasn't even thinking about Roy at the moment, though if he had, it would have given him a pause. No, all that ran through his mind were wide amber eyes and a soft, sweet smile that belonged to the only family he had left who had just enlisted in the military so he could fight in the war.

So sick with dread, he forgot he couldn't really speak by the time he did reach the window, trying to force a sound past the raw mass of nerves his throat had become but because he had screamed at Winry, there was nothing left for him to tell the confused man behind the counter what he wanted. Then there was a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sir, there's been a minor misunderstanding," Hawkeye's voice had him turning, the expression in his golden eyes desperate, terrified, "Come on, Major," but he tried to pull away, to go back because he couldn't bear the thought of losing his brother.

"No…Al…" he managed to rasp, pulling against the blond Lt's grasp and the deep hazel eyes softened, not understanding the reason for his anguish. She needed to understand that he had to go, to stop his brother but the strong grip wouldn't let him go and he couldn't force any sound past the obstruction in his throat. The older woman gave his shoulder a quick shake so his gaze would find hers and he could see the steel in the sharp gaze. Really, if he had been in his right mind, he could have shaken her off as he was, surprisingly enough, bigger than the Lt. but for some reason his brain couldn't form linear thoughts, remaining broken, shattered, unwilling to pull together.

"Major, take a deep breath. You can't leave," her voice sounded as if she was trying to sooth him but he shook his head and turned back once again, only to be stopped by Havoc, a heavy hand on his shoulder. He felt trapped, imprisoned and thought for a moment about using alchemy to get himself free.

"But, Al!" his voice shattered against the concrete floor, breaking into little itty pieces and he saw the look Jean shot his superior officer over his shoulder, confusion and pity warring on his face. His eyes burned with lack of sleep and his limbs felt heavy, weighing him down so that he couldn't even argue when he was once again pulled to the bench and gently deposited onto the hard slats. Through the static still fizzing in his ears, he heard the familiar sound of a cell phone being dialed and he glanced up through the haze of his desperation to see Riza scrolling through his phone for the last number that had called.

By the time they were on their way back to headquarters, he was calmer, though still royally pissed at his brother for going to the front without telling him. Riza had called Winry back, who seemed to have come to her senses, prying the younger girl for details. Her calm, authoritative attitude eased both the hysterical girl and the blond Major, whose mind was beginning to clear, filling him with a frustrated anger. He really wanted nothing more than to find his stupid, thoughtless brother, who had never done anything reckless in his entire life, and kick his ass over a couple miles. But he knew that there was no way he could leave Central now. It made him wonder, in passing, if this was what Al felt like every time his older brother did something thoughtless and dangerous. Though, he was pretty sure that in the face of the younger Elric going off to fight in a war, nothing he did came even remotely close. Except once.

Because his voice was being uncooperative, Havoc handed him a small notebook from his pocket so Ed might relay what he wanted to say to Riza, who still had possession of his phone.

It turned out, Al had dug out books he had saved from burning when they had torched their house that used to belong to his father so he might brush up on his alchemy. Winry kept apologizing because she felt as if it was her fault, not noticing what Al was up to, that there was something on his mind. Steel came into her voice, though, when he told her he could not leave the city.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'll go find him and knock some sense into that thick skull of his. And I'm not leaving until he agrees to come back!" Ed had smiled then, though it felt a little strained as the expression stretched itself across his face. They both knew her words were empty as Al never changed his mind once it was made up and for him to have done something this drastic, he would have built up a pretty solid wall of conviction. Yet Ed knew how Winry felt about his brother. If it was Roy, nothing would stop him from chasing after him and it would be hypocritical of him to try and talk Winry out of doing the same. Of course, a selfish part of him hoped that she might actually succeed in bringing Al back home. Instead, he took the phone from the Lt and forced his stubborn voice to work.

"Be careful, Win," he croaked, hating that it couldn't be him so much, his fingertips tingled with frustration. There was a little pause on the other end and then a soft laugh.

"You too, Ed. I'll make sure he's alright," that strong determination that filled his friend's voice eased some of the roiling darkness in the pit of his stomach and he smiled again at hearing it. _I'm sure you will_, he thought but Winry had hung up already, leaving him staring at the screen that blinked the time of how long the call had lasted. There was nothing he could do about it from where he was and while it was maddening, all he could do was hope that Winry was successful in convincing his younger brother. And if not…well, he had to believe Al was going to be okay. Though, when he thought about it, he rather pitied his brother once the blond mechanic got a hold of him. Especially if she had a hard, metal object in her hands; she was rather brutal when it came to this kind of thing.

It wasn't like Al couldn't take care of himself; he was even better than Ed at hand to hand combat. But, from what he heard from those that had actually fought in a battle, war wasn't like a fight. It was fast pace, unpredictable and it steals any sense of self you might have. He realized that his younger brother would be hurt just as much living through it than if he did not. Though, how the younger boy had gotten past the age requirement was beyond him. Last time he checked, Al was still seventeen.

Ed growled darkly to himself as they filed back into the office, ignoring the petty argument Havoc was having with Fuery about something completely irrelevant, wishing he could kick his brother really hard in the shins. Damn devious little sneak. Really, when he got his hands on his little brother, the boy wasn't going to be able to walk for a week. The blond had just plunked down at his desk, face dark and feeling like he could fall asleep right there; it felt as if this day was trying to suck his life away, tossing him around like he was just some kind of toy until he felt bruised and exhausted when a cool voice addressed him.

"Major, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ed glanced up to see Roy standing at the door to his office, expression shuttered, looking every inch the Colonel. Wondering what the older man had found at the hospital, he once again leveled himself to his feet. He couldn't think of any other reason why the man would want to talk to him wearing that particular look on his face. Or lack thereof. The office was bright with the light of the early afternoon sun bearing into the room, glinting off the shiny top of the large desk and catching bright highlights in the dark hair as Roy perched on the arm of one of the couches, face still giving nothing away. The blond closed the door softly, blocking out the argument outside that seemed to be picking up in volume and participants just in case only to be caught in the dark gaze, the slanted eyes shadowed. The Colonel caught the younger alchemist off guard, though, when he finally spoke.

"You look tired," his voice was soft, holding a hint of concern and the blond was blushing slightly as he thought of that morning, the way this man had kissed him, had lain beside him in the glittering debris of his kitchen that he had destroyed because he had thought the younger man was hurt or dead. To hide the heat flaring over his cheeks, he waved his hand as if to brush it off.

"I'll live," he rasped, wincing and then shrugged when the depth of the concern in the dark eyes widened. He could tell Mustang was having a hard time remaining on the arm of the couch where he was perched. The curved lips twisted slightly.

"Sure you will. You sound like you swallowed some of that fire last night," to which Ed snorted a small laugh, though it annoyed him that he couldn't really communicate. And then an idea came to him and he walked over to the couch, pressing his palms together before touching the cool, rough leather. Letters rose out of the dark material, like there was something behind the cushion as he pulled the shapes he wanted from the material and Roy made a small, appreciative noise in the back of his throat.

_Feels like it too. But that's not why you called me here._ The dark eyes drifted over his face, studying him and then Roy ducked his head with a small smile, black hair sweeping down to hide the shadowed gaze. The blond flicked the older man on the arm to get his attention before pressing his hands together again. _What's so funny?_ Then gave a small, rattling squeak of surprise when a hand closed over his wrist and pulled him closer to the bigger man. The dark eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Nothing's funny. You just always find the most interesting solutions to problems," to which Ed glared, trying to tug his hand free because the look in the Colonel's eyes was beginning to smolder dangerously.

"You're laughing at me," the blond accused, voice a raw rasp, glare a deep gold, molten and searing. Roy smiled slightly, tugging the smaller alchemist closer and despite himself, the Major allowed a small step in the older man's direction, trying to maintain the sour expression he was wearing but it was difficult with the man looking at him like he wanted to throw him onto the couch and kiss the life out of him. Not that he would have minded, really. The last time something had almost happened in this office came to mind, though and he planted his feet, refusing to allow the Colonel to draw him closer. Shit, the way those neat, curved lips were smirking, he was having a hard time resisting.

"I'm not laughing at you Ed," Roy's deep voice trickled along his skin, making him shiver. The deep fire in the dark gaze was pulling at him, breaking down the barriers he knew they needed to keep while at work. Another shuffling step over the polished wood and his hip was pressed right against the edge of the couch arm, the dark haired man just scant inches away. The urge to smile was gone now because he was trapped, stuck in that dark, raging flame. Another hand was sliding into his hair, the gaze drawing closer and he parted his lips because it was getting harder to breathe, heat fizzing through him. He was so close to the other man, he could make out the tiniest details, like the way little shadows were cast by individual strands of midnight tinted hair or how the dark eyelashes, which were surprisingly long, brushed down over pale cheekbones every time the Colonel blinked. Dark eyebrows arched up slightly in the middle, giving him a cocky demeanor but Ed liked that. He liked the way the thin nostrils of the sharp nose pinched and turned white when the man was being serious about something, he liked the way the corners of his mouth dipped in slightly, he liked the strong chin and the prominent cheekbones. Everything, he liked everything and the fact that they were still in the office melted away, became unimportant.

Ed saw all of this in the two seconds before Roy closed the distance and claimed his lips then he was tumbling, falling into a deep pool of midnight full of bright, blinking stars. The world faded into insignificance as his eyes slid closed and he leaned in, supporting himself with his hands against the couch arm. All he knew was the warm, silky heat of the other man's lips caressing his, moving against his bottom lip then the top, breath searing him as it slipped into his mouth and, ah, it tasted so good, his teeth ached. It was slow, remaining just a kiss, fingers in his hair cradling his head. Roy pulled back for the shortest moment in which they shared a quick, heavy-lidded glance before he was coming back for more, sucking away all of the blonde's air as he forced his way into Ed's mouth.

Fire crackled at the edges of his vision when the hot, slick tongue swiped over his own, and he twined his own around it before the dark haired man could retreat, sliding along it, creating a heady friction that had the Colonel freeing his wrist so he could wrap a strong arm around his back, holding him in place as he steadied himself against broad shoulders, metal fingers buried in soft, black hair. Something was rising up within him, like a giant wave threatening to sweep him away that warmed him all the way down to his toes. He was losing himself to this man, his insides turning to black fire and the only thing he could do was to take the plunge. Then he was pushing his way past the bigger man's lips and dipped into the wonderful, heady heat that was Roy. He couldn't get enough, using the tip of his tongue to find the exhilarating flavor in every last corner of his mouth and the older man just tipped his head back and let him, a small noise caught in the back of his throat that Ed might have missed had he not had his tongue down it.

When they finally pulled apart, sucking air back into his singed lungs actually hurt something fierce but he didn't care because Roy was breathing just as hard and his dark gaze looked slightly glazed as he looked down at the blond, who had wrapped his arms around the Colonel's neck as tightly as he could. The dark haired man too had moved, now perched against the edge of the arm so their chests were pressed together. He could feel the steady thrum of the bigger man's heart even through their clothes, the pace a little bit fast. It gave him a little bit of a thrill when he saw what he had done to Roy with just a couple kisses and he smiled lopsidedly as he pressed his forehead to the Colonel's, bright golden strands of hair mingling with shorter ones the color of crow's wings.

Giddy joy rumbled around in his chest, like a cat purring away before a bright fire; he never knew a kiss could feel like that. Like he could leap from a cliff and know he would be fine because he would soar, would fly, would float his way to the bottom because he was too light to fall. Yet, he supposed that with this man, who loved him, whom he loved, just a single, brief touch would make him feel so. A thumb brushed against his bottom lip, dark eyes following the gesture and before the older man could react, he sucked the digit into the heat of his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as he sucked, watching the burning flames of desire leap up in the dark gaze. He let it go a moment later but the inferno of desire had already been ignited. Then Roy's lips quirked in a small grin, brushing his now wet thumb against the blonde's lips once more before straightening, putting some distance between them.

"You're distracting me," the older man accused in a husky voice and Ed took a swing at him, annoyed, as he had little voice left with which to yell. The man had one hell of a nerve, saying that. After all, it was _him_ that had dragged Ed over, not the other way around. The Colonel just dodged it, catching his wrist and his dark eyes danced as he brought the blonde's hand to his lips and planted a warm, little kiss into his palm. The gesture made Ed still, wondering if the man was going to do what Ed had done to him. But instead, he just kissed the sensitive skin of the inside of his hand once more and let him go, regret stifling the longing in the dark gaze, "I have a request to make of you," Ed nodded, indicating for him to continue even as he leaned against the couch arm again and threaded his fingers through the dark hair, "I really need you to go home and start decoding that book. Someone found out about that book and killed Dr. Marco for it. I need to know why."

Ed blinked and pulled away, dropping his hand to the leather arm of the couch, frown marring his full lips, thinking about the man he had just talked to yesterday being killed in his office for something that had almost landed the blond in the same predicament. The Colonel's dark eyes had become pinched at the corners, betraying the troubled expression and suddenly he looked tired, dark circles a testament to the fact that he too had not slept that past night.

"Should—" the blond winced then swallowed, still tasting Roy in his mouth as he did, "Should I leave…now?" he rasped, worried that it might still look suspicious now if he left. Pale fingers reached out and he shivered once more when they stroked the skin over his raw throat, the disturbed look in pools of bright obsidian deepening.

"Don't worry. The report I sent in has you going with Hughes to Lirr in the guise of hunting for Scar. That'll give you three days to a week, depending on how long the Lt. Colonel takes. Do you think you can do it in that time?" the long fingers were still stroking, moving over the golden skin at the side of his neck, following along the edge of a scar that came close to his collar bone of the shoulder that ended in metal. He debated. Could he decode that book that fast? He hadn't even taken a look at it and while he was pretty clever with codes, he was sure Dr. Marco would have made this one difficult to crack.

"I'll…I'll try my best," he managed and was rewarded with a small smile that did nothing to mask the older man's concern. It was endearing but, really, he wasn't a child.

"I know. Just don't push yourself. I know you're tired and I would ask you to take your time but—" and Ed pressed his fingers against the warm lips, halting Roy's flow of words, rolling his eyes as he did.

"I know. It's fine," ugh, his voice sounded awful, all raspy and raw and he was sure it did nothing to convince the Colonel that he really was going to be fine. But the man's fingers slipped away, warmth dissipating, and he nodded slightly, letting Ed step away, "I'll see you when…" he choked in the middle of his sentence, already getting annoyed at the handicap the fire had imposed on him, noting how Roy was forcing himself not to move as the younger alchemist tried to get his breath back past the pain. Finally, eyes watering slightly from the sting, he managed to clear his throat, "…see you when you get home?" and it was worth it to see the dark gaze brighten, soften, the man's lips curling up in a small smile.

"Yeah," the Major nodded and turned only to be stopped once more by the Colonel's silken voice, "Aren't you forgetting something?" confused, Ed faced the older man once more who was dangling a set of keys from his index finger, the cool metal glinting in the light spilling into the room. The younger alchemist blinked at them, then at the slightly strained look on Roy's face and then back to the keys. Then understanding dawned on him and his entire countenance lit up like a miniature sun, rivaling the one burning away in the sky outside.

"Really!?" he rasped, delight seeping from every pore and snatched the keys in excitement before the dark haired man could change his mind. It was almost too good to be true; he was really letting Ed drive the Corvette?! Excitement clawed up the back of his damaged throat and all he could do was grin as he clutched the keys to his chest. Roy looked amused, hesitation gone.

"Yeah, really. Hey…" and he caught Ed's sleeve, eyes serious once again as he leaned towards the teen. Again the blond was caught in searing pools of darkness, "Be careful," the words were breathed, and his felt his smile change. Slender fingers brushed against the pale slope of a cheekbone that he admired just a few minutes before, excitement still tingling through his extremities at the thought of driving the sleek black car that belonged to the older man.

"Don't worry about…about the car. I'll take care of it," he was forced to whisper the last part when his voice gave out and the grip on his sleeve tightened, an emotion he couldn't name racing through the Colonel's eyes.

"I don't give a shit about the car," he snarled. Ed was momentarily at a loss, wide eyes blinking rapidly and then he grinned, eyes narrowing to little half-moons when he realized what Roy was saying. The man's breath caught noticeably and he planted a quick kiss on a pale cheek, feeling stupidly giddy, keys clutched in his hand. Why what he said next slipped out he really couldn't say. Perhaps because he was running on no sleep or because the last kiss they had shared was still fizzing through his system. Though, in truth, he knew it was because it was the truth. For whatever reason, he said it and the words couldn't be taken back,

"Love you too!" it was thrown carelessly over his shoulder as he practically skipped to the door, rings of metal keys tinkling in his grip. Really, at the moment all he could think of was _I get to drive the 'Vette! _so it didn't dawn on him what he had just said as he bid everyone a swift farewell and nearly sprinted to the parking lot, heart racing when the sleek, shiny body of the car in question came into view.

It wasn't until he had climbed into the driver's seat and was getting ready to turn the key in the ignition, thinking that Roy was being really nice, letting him drive his car when it dawned on him. He recalled the glimpse of the man's face as he had whipped from the bright office and was brought up short by the memory of the dark eyes open as wide as they could go as they watched the Major dash out the door, shock wiping the pale features blank. Then he remembered the words that had flown from his mouth and his forehead connected with the steering wheel, hard.

It could have been worse. He could have said it and not meant it. Yet as he sat there, he knew that though it might not have been the most tactful delivery or ideal setting, he had meant it, sincerely, with every fiber of his being.

* * *

Roy

_Love you too!_

The words that Ed had thrown over his shoulder as he rushed out of the office rang in the Colonel's ears for the rest of the day, making him restless. While he wanted to believe the blond had meant them in the true sense, he couldn't help but think that he had only said them because he was excited about driving Roy's car. Not that the dark haired man really blamed him. He himself still got tingles every once and while when he drove the thing. Yet the way the gold eyes had lit up like a sun had been unveiled behind them was worth the mental torment. It had been amusing to watch as the teen had tried to work through his cryptic "Aren't you forgetting something?" and then the pretty face changed when he realized what Roy was saying, the light suffusing the tawny skin and bright eyes beautiful, priceless.

Of course, that also meant he was a little distracted for the rest of the day and because he was preoccupied, most of his paperwork never got done. Which landed him with a steely faced Riza in his office at five o'clock with a suggestive hand on her gun and a glint in her eyes that never boded well for him if he didn't get his work done. He had grumbled but the faster he got it done, the faster he could go home to Ed so he sat down and started writing.

Actually, he had never gotten through a pile of paperwork so fast before. Even the Lt. lifted an eyebrow as he sauntered out of his office only an hour later, long black jacket he wore over his uniform draped over his arm looking smug. What he didn't tell her was that he had been spurred on by the memory of warm, full lips opening under his, tasting of sunlight and coke and three words that had branded themselves into his brain, playing over and over again. Though he thought she might have suspected.

The bad thing was that he was forced to ask her for a ride home and when she asked why, he flushed when he told her. The surprise in the dark hazel eyes had seen right through him, and then Riza had smiled. He knew that smile. It was that all-knowing smile that she adopted sometimes only with him, like she just figured out some mystery, though this one wasn't much of a secret, it seemed. It was true, though; Roy never let _anyone_ drive his car. Even Hughes and the man had begged him so many times, it was starting to give him a complex. Yet when he had pulled the keys from his pocket and offered them to the blond, he had barely hesitated. Of course, since he wanted the teen to go back home, he needed to give him a means to get there but he could have just given him money for a bus.

Riza said as much as she was driving him home, breaking the easy silence and he had just glanced at her. It was true, he could have done that but it hadn't even crossed his mind. Ed was more important to him than his car was anyway. Besides, that seemed a little cold. And anyway, he wouldn't give up seeing the look the blond had given him when he had taken the keys, eyes blazing with excitement, the grin brighter than the sun pouring through the window. It had stalled the steady beat of his heart, throwing him off balance and making the breath catch in his throat. His answer was a noncommittal shrug. The Lt's lips curled upwards as she turned onto his block.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" she snickered and Roy puffed an annoyed breath against the cool glass, causing it to mist over briefly. It was true though. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the blond boy that had been staying with him and if that meant he was whipped, well, then so be it.

"So what?" he growled, already undoing his seatbelt as the blond Lt. pulled into his driveway, intent on getting inside his house and away from her knowing smile that saw right through him. Riza just continued to smile as he extracted himself from the passenger seat of his car. Thing was, he didn't really _care_ if Ed had him wrapped around his finger; it was a place he was perfectly happy being. As a matter of fact, he didn't feel trapped by it in any way. Rather, it felt as if he had just really started to understand what it was to feel. Just as he was closing the door, the Lt. called out again, snagging his attention.

"I'm happy for you, Roy," and the door shut. He blinked, just watching the little blue car pull from his driveway and disappear down the street. His subordinate and long time friend didn't usually call him by his first name which meant that she was serious. She had already told him she approved of him and Ed being together, though not in so many words. The fact that she was happy for him was more important to him than he cared to admit. Fighting a grin, he let himself in by the front door as it seemed his house guest had not left the garage open for him and was nearly bowled over by the smell of something cooking.

It was like he had walked into a five star restaurant, all the sweet, cloying scents of spice and cooking food flooding his senses. The tantalizing smell of meat cooking in seasoning mixed with something sweet had his mouth filling with saliva, his stomach forcefully reminding him how late he was. It was like a chain had been connected to his stomach so he was being drawn towards the kitchen, feet moving almost without his permission. Music floated to him as he made his way down the hallway, upbeat rock that he didn't recognize which was accompanied by a rasping husky tenor that would sing a line or two, echoing through the wide open space of the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed as he rounded the corner was that the kitchen and dining space was once again spotless, as if cleaning up after Roy's temper tantrum had been the first thing Ed had done once he walked through the door. Every last plate and glass seemed to be back in their proper places, the rest of the holes the blond hadn't gotten to that morning smoothed over like they had never been. Like the night had never happened, though he was certainly not inclined to forget.

The second thing he saw was Ed.

Ed standing in front of the stove, bright hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing an old t-shirt that Roy knew was one of his own and a pair of denim shorts that had been ripped off at the knees. His metal leg glinted in the reddish light still spilling in through the windows as he moved. A spoon was held loosely in his hand as he poured over an open book on the countertop, soft muttering reaching the Colonel's ears as he stood in the doorway, face blank. The teen then went back to the stove, adding something from a bowl on the counter next to the book to the tallest of the three pots shimmering away on top of the stove. Watching the younger alchemist work, a different kind of appetite worked its way through him, dark eyes unable to tear free from the scene in front of him.

He knew he shouldn't have been shocked to find the teen could cook but he was anyway. Plus, he realized, leaning against the doorway, it was a really big turn on. As he watched, Ed started humming, eyeing the book again and waving the spoon around before he dipped it back into the pot, slim hips moving in time to the music playing on the small stereo across the kitchen by the sink. All the while he watched, mouth going dry and a familiar aching want beginning to swell within his veins. It tasted like gold fire at the back of his tongue. Then the music changed slightly, coming to a chorus and the blond tipped his head back, belting the lyrics to the ceiling, smoke damaged voice sounding even sexier as he did this little twist as he got into the music. Just like that, the fire flared within the dark haired man, a swift river of gold lava threatening to carry him away.

That was how Ed saw him, pausing in his little dance with wide eyes and Roy stared back, trying to swallow the thick need that was making his finger tips tingle and his eyes roamed the sharp, pretty face staring at him in embarrassment and shock.

"Roy," the younger alchemist rasped weakly, licking his lips nervously and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ears, "I didn't hear you come in," every move Ed made had the possessive need stoked hotter, brighter within the Colonel until he was advancing on the blond, eyes smoldering, sufficiently trapping the blond. The golden eyes widened, a flush working its way over the tawny cheeks, giving a dusky quality to his complexion and Roy was hard pressed not to slam the younger man against the kitchen table and fuck him into oblivion. His progress across the kitchen had Ed backing up towards the counter, bright eyes alarmed. The older alchemist never wanted to scare the teen but there was a beast raging in his chest, roaring so he could barely hear and breathing fire that crackled through him like it was a living thing, rampaging, threatening to tear him apart. Those full lips that always tasted like honey and sunlight parted, whispering his name and he took hold of the slim shoulders, swinging the shorter alchemist around so he could slam the boy into the refrigerator, ignoring the yelp of surprise.

There he proceeded to kiss the life out of the blond. It was a rather insensitive move, doing that to the teen but for some reason, he could really care less. He crushed his body into the slighter one, holding the slender wrists, one warm flesh the other cool metal, firmly on either side of the bright golden head, one fist still clutching the spoon. The mouth under his opened with a gasping whimper of what was probably a protest at the rough treatment but with that taste sliding over his tongue and melting his bones, he couldn't even ease up. Over and over he plunged his tongue into the bright heat that was the teen's mouth, who was still making little grunting whines as he tried to keep up with the sudden storm. Their slick appendages moved and tangled together, lips sliding and sucking and seeking. Deeper and deeper until Ed was all around him, their foreheads pressed together as he dove into the younger man's mouth, who let out a groan that he matched, hands releasing the wrists so he might circle the slender waist and pull the blond closer.

Ed, now completely lost in the kiss had to wrap his arms around the bigger man's neck just to keep himself upright, slighter body softening, molding into Roy's. He brought a hand up and slipped it into the long, silky hair, loosening the tie holding it back and tipped the blonde's head back. He eased back a bit, taking his time, tongue stroking the insides and roof of the younger alchemist's mouth, harsh breaths slipping past his own lips. It was a taste he could never tire of, the softer kiss so sweet, the fire was pressing behind his eyelids until he was nearly incoherent with desire. Then he was plunging back in, forcing the smaller jaw open as far as it might go and the grip in his hair tightened, a small, pained "nngh!" jerking him back to reality.

Reluctantly, Roy pulled away, breath coming heavy for he was sure a true fire had been lit inside of him, sucking away all of his oxygen. Ed was in worse shape, though, hands still clutching dark hair, bruised lips parted as he tried to catch his breath, a pink stain suffusing his cheeks and the way he leaned against the bigger frame, the Colonel was sure that if he let go, the smaller alchemist would slide to the ground. Liquid gold flickered, peered out from behind heavy eyelids and Roy grinned at the look, desire spiking again. He rubbed his nose into honey gold locks, chuckling.

"Honey, I'm home," he breathed into the shell of the boy's ear, who puffed a small laugh against the bigger man's shoulder, arms tightening briefly around his neck. There was a small pause where he moved his hand on the blonde's waist up and down his side, careful to keep his fingers away from bare skin; he didn't know if he could control himself for much longer as it was. The lithe body still crushed to his own was taunting him, a hip bone pressing into his, long, lean thighs trapped by his own so that he couldn't help but think about what it might be like if he could take the next step. Then Ed gave another small laugh, breath hot against the side of his neck.

"Welcome home," Roy shivered, feeling nearly giddy with sudden, overwhelming joy. After being alone for so long, to be greeted in such a way made his heart catch, snagging against the memory of raw loneliness and he hoped that he would always have someone to come home to. Then there was a rather brutal yank on his hair as Ed gasped to which he stumbled away, rubbing the back of his head. Gasping profanities, the boy flew back to the stove, frantically checking the pots still simmering quietly away on the stove before he sagged in relief. One hand still on the back of his head, Roy couldn't help but be amused. "Thank God," he heard the teen mumble before golden eyes glared at him, pinning him with a heavy accusation, "You damn bastard, waltzing in here and distracting me! Do you want to eat tonight?" to which Roy just grinned, watching for a moment as Ed, mumbling to himself, once more began consulting the book. The reaction was rather endearing, especially when he watched the younger alchemist reach up discreetly and brush shy fingertips along his lips that looked thoroughly, deliciously plundered. Unable to hold back, he sidled up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, resting his chin on a hard, metal shoulder. The back he was pressed into tensed.

"I'm allowed to waltz, it's my house," to which Ed growled and tried to shake him off, moving stiffly with the extra weight to the big pan on the back right burner of the stove, adding a pinch of something to the diced potatoes that hissed in the snapping hot oil they were basking in.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" the younger man hissed, elbowing him none too gently in his stomach but he refused to let go, dark eyes watching the mismatched hands as they worked, bright strands of hair brushing against his cheek. There was a long pause while he continued to hang on the slighter frame, liking the feel of the muscles of the blonde's abdomen slide under his hands as the teen worked, "I didn't know you could cook," he finally commented softly, noting the book Ed was using was actually the one the boy had rescued the night before. A snort drew his attention.

"I really can't without directions," the younger alchemist said, the forced annoyance from before gone and Roy could have not been there at all for all Ed was paying attention to their rather awkward attachment. The dark haired man eyed the pots humming away over the heat of the stove and one slim, dark eyebrow arched in perplexity. It certainly looked to him as if the younger alchemist had been doing this his whole life.

"So why is it different with directions?" he asked, voice innocent and the blond breathed a sigh, as if he was dealing with a three year old child. A gold glance dazzled him before it slid away again to fall in the pot where a rather large and mouth watering sirloin was cooking.

"I'm an alchemist, Roy. I work in material manipulation. As long as there are directions, I'm fine. It's the coming up with something on the fly I'm not so good at," the last bit was said with a little wry twisting of the plump lips and the Colonel couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his chest. He had to admit, he liked that Ed could cook, even if he had something of a handicap. Maybe he would have to go out and get some cookbooks for the kid…and an apron. Hmmm, he could do things with that. The teen's elbow in his ribs and his gruff voice shook him from his musings.

"Go do something constructive, you useless old man," defiantly an apron. With frills. He laughed, kissing a smooth cheek before he pulled away to set the table. The gold gaze that followed him and the accompanying smile warmed him. It was then he realized as he rummaged about in the silverware drawer that it wasn't the place that made it a home. It was this feeling, burning away in the depths of his heart and the person that put it there, the concept of forever suddenly something he could look forward to.

**

He wasn't surprised when dinner turned out to be very good. Certainly not the best he'd ever had but more than eatable. Whether it was the recipe or the kid's cooking, he didn't know but even he went back for seconds, something that had the teen beaming through the rest of dinner and even while they cleaned up. Ed was the one that started the fight, flicking soapy water at the taller man with a mischievous glint in his bright eyes, to which Roy retaliated with a sharp flick of a damp towel. It was childish but they were howling and laughing by the time it was over, drenched and with something else to clean up but feeling oddly satisfied. The blond hair had come down in the confusion and he pushed it back before leaving another kiss on a tan cheek, pulling away to see the shy look in the teen's eyes that disappeared when he leaned up and pecked the older alchemist on the mouth.

After that, Ed ensconced himself in the library, intent on working on decoding the book he had used to make their meal with, only to fall asleep against the arm of the couch moments later, where Roy found him when he came back from changing his clothes as he was the only one who had gotten really wet. The shimmering hair spilled over the blonde's relaxed face and arm which was folded up and propped up to be used as a pillow. An open notebook, pages blank, lay open on the boy's lap, which he shifted out of the way. Though he himself hadn't been caught in a burning building just the night before, fatigue tugged at his limbs, making it hard to lean down and slip his arms around the slim back and under the mismatched knees to lift the smaller alchemist in his arms. Ed made a soft noise and he shifted, a hand clutching at the material of the older man's shirt, blond head rolling against a broad shoulder. The soft lips parted, breath hissing past white teeth and he stood for a moment, transfixed, all the golden beauty draped in his arms stealing his breath once again.

It was the boy's weight that had him moving, turning lights off with some difficulty as he did, making his way up to the guest room. He thought about letting the blond sleep in his bed with him as he had been doing but to be honest, he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself. The giant beast of desire was still curled in his chest, waiting for the smallest excuse to rise up and tear through him, leaving him helpless. Perhaps it was a good thing he was so tired. So he tucked Ed into the large bed that was not his own, the boy sighing softly and curling into the warmth. For a moment, he considered just throwing caution to the wind and slipping under the blankets with the blond but he throttled the thought before it could form fully.

Roy just swept the gleaming hair back off a tawny forehead, his own skin pale against the bright color and smiled softly.

"Thanks for being my home, Ed," he whispered, leaning down to once more plant a gentle kiss on the sharp slope if a curving cheekbone, the soft skin warm under his lips, "I love you," it seemed to him that the teen smiled slightly then but he knew he was just imagining things. Yet even as the room was plunged into darkness, a light seemed to follow him all the way back to his room, bright and golden, and into his dreams.

* * *

Al

The thing about being in fast pace and deadly conditions such as a medic in a battle field was that you learn _very_ quickly what it was that needed to be done to survive. Especially with the kind of tactics the Ishvalites were using. Because Ametris were trying to win back the town, they had set up a place to launch their assault from. The problem with this was that the enemy had become unpredictable, many times infiltrating what was supposed to be a secured location, striking hard, taking down several to a dozen Ametris soldiers at a time before drawing back. He had to adapt his way of using the circles to speed up the process for healing, though he would certainly like to learn how his brother could just clap his hands to perform a transmutation. It would defiantly come in handy.

A nasty attack left too many men injured for him to take care of all by himself and they were forced to pull back to camp, the tall blond alchemist supporting the weight of a comrade whose name he didn't know. He had been shot in the back as they made their retreat, his cry catching Al's attention over the angry spattering of gunfire. The dead weight dragged him down but he forced his legs to move, forgetting about being exhausted and filthy and even forgot to wonder, for the fifteenth time that hour if he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life. Well, it was a little late for that now anyway, and if it hadn't been for his father's alchemy, they would have lost five more men.

So that was how he returned to the safety of the camp behind the trees; bone tired, numb and covered in other people's blood to come across a strange scene, though, if he was honest with himself, not completely unexpected.

Al had just managed to stumble to the medical tent to have the unnamed soldier weighing him down taken carefully away on a stretcher when the sound of raised voices floating through the tents caught his attention. What he really wanted was to find the showers that had been set up on the outskirts of camp, siphon the gore and dirt from his body and crawl back to his cot to sleep. Colonel Basque Grand had given him leave to do as he wished when he wasn't needed on the field and he hoped he would be given an hour or two so that he might shut his eyes to the nightmare that was war. In one day, everything had been stripped from him, his innocence stolen away and turned into something darker. He had always been told he was too kind for his own good. After witnessing what he had that day, he wondered if that part of him had changed.

Yet, despite the desperate need for a reprieve, something about one of the voices he was hearing, raised in alarm and anger was nagging at the corners of his mind, striking him as familiar. Hoisting his gun over his shoulder and trying to ignore the way the sticky blood felt as it chafed under his collar and in his boots, the tall blond alchemist made his way to the center of camp, where the radio tent was located, right next to the officer's semi-private meeting tent.

Shock coursed through him, followed closely by terror and for a long moment he couldn't do anything but stare.

The big, dark skinned Colonel stood in the middle of the camp's clearing, hands on his hips and dark eyes narrowed as he contemplated a girl being held back by Lt. Ross, who was trying to placate her as she yelled at the tall officer, face flushed with anger and bright long hair whipping about her like she was made from sunlight and rage. Her words could be heard by half the camp, many soldiers pausing to stare much like he was, only they were more curious then horrified. Then what Winry was screeching penetrated his brain, making sense and he lurched forward, hoping to stem the barrage of verbal assault before she said anything else.

"Winry!" he gasped, drawing the attention of both the irate girl and his superior officer, whose thunderous frown bordered on dangerous. The girl whipped her head around, wide blue eyes going round when she saw him, "What are you doing here?" his voice sounded weak even to his own ears and he was very aware of the sight he made right then, filthy as he was and nearly wiped clean from all the alchemy he had been forced to do that day. They stared at each other for a long moment, the Major's brain in a panicked twist, aware that there were a lot of people watching. Ross must have loosened her hold on the blond, who had stilled upon seeing Al because the look was broken when a flash of fire crossed the girl's face and she tore away from the dark haired Lt, launching herself at the tall blond alchemist.

For a moment he thought she was going to hug him, the cyan tinted eyes bright until a lancing pain cracked across his face, fire shooting through his cheek and down his neck and he stumbled, eyes wide. Winry had punched him. Blinking past the blinding ache in his jaw, pressing a cool, clammy hand to the spot, amber eyes stared down at the girl, whose fists were clenched at her side, breath coming in sharp huffs.

"Wha—" he started but the blue eyes flashed again as she cut him off, her voice low and thick with restrained anger.

"How _dare_ you Alphonse," she hissed, looking for all the world like some raging deity with her fiery blond hair and bright, wide eyes, "How dare you leave us with no idea where you had gone and with one measly note? Don't we mean more to you than a torn out piece of paper and some thoughtlessly scrawled words? Do you have any idea how we felt? How _I _felt?" Al swallowed thickly, aware of the people who were witnessing the scene beginning to smile behind their hands, no doubt whispering about what looked to be a lover's spat. Lord, didn't he wish.

"Winry, I'm sorry," he said quietly, the weight of the Colonel's gaze heavy and he found himself fighting a blush, feeling caught, trapped. How the girl had found him, he had no idea but she couldn't stay here; he didn't want her seeing what he had. She was glaring up at him, fury still radiating off her slender figure. A deep voice broke in through their conversation, startling the Major.

"Is this yours then?" the Colonel asked and Al stepped in front of Winry, hearing her hiss of annoyance.

"Yes, sir," then Winry was in his face again, eyes blazing brighter than the biggest, brightest stretch of sky on a clear day, anger making them burn. There was something behind the intensity of the fury, too, something that looked jagged and terrified.

"If you're sorry, then come back home with me. You don't have to be here," but Al shook his head, catching the dark Colonel shifting his stance at the statement. After just a day of being here, he saw how much of a difference his alchemy had made on the number of soldiers surviving and he couldn't turn his back on that.

"I can't do that," his soft tenor lowered, soft but backed with steel and his child hood friend eyed him, as if she was considering something. He had seen that look before and it never boded well. Suddenly the girl turned, marching back to Colonel Basque Grand, her face set and he choked. Damn girl.

"Sir, I noticed on my way in here several soldiers with damaged automail," the dark eyes lit up with interest and something akin to fear prickled the back of Al's neck. He rushed forward, intent on dragging Winry away but he was discouraged by the girl's full-fledged glare. She didn't use it often but when she did, it was nearly as potent as his brother's, only her fire was a searing sapphire rather than a molten gold.

"There are. What's it to you?" the deep voice seemed like night next to her bright, slender determination and Al stepped up next to her, hoping to catch the Colonel's attention.

"Sir, she's—" but he didn't get to finish as there was a slender hand on his own, pinching his fingers together painfully. Lt. Ross was watching the whole exchange with a bright amusement in her dark eyes, a small smile curled on her lips. But Winry talked right over him as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm a mechanic," she stated, pride in her profession leaking into her voice. Al might have admired her for the way she stood up to someone as intimidating as the Colonel if he hadn't been so afraid of him accepting her offer. The cool, dark gaze was assessing the girl still crushing the blond alchemist's fingers.

"How old are you?" damn, damn. Al tried to step in front of his friend again, steal the older man's attention away from her but suddenly her grip became an iron vise, a threat, bright blue flashing in his direction as a warning.

"Sir, please—" this was Al again but the girl was already answering; at least for her it was legal as she was Ed's age. It was Al who wasn't really supposed to be there. But a protective beast was rising up within him, choking him. If this girl got hurt, they were going to have a very angry and competent alchemist on their hands. The Colonel was nodding, the look in his eyes already fitting her in to gain an advantage and Al turned to his friend, trying once last time.

"Please, Winry, go home. Winry!" but she was following the dark Colonel and he only followed a few steps, feeling helpless. It was like he wasn't even there, the bright, sky blue gaze not looking back even once as the girl walked away, determination in the steady sway of her hips as the two figures disappeared around the side of a tent. He glared after her, anger of his own matching the helpless feeling, so much so that he jumped when a hand gently circled his arm. Glancing down, he found sympathy in Lt. Ross's dark eyes.

"She's pretty impressive," the older woman commented as they both looked at the spot where the blond teenage girl had disappeared in the wake of the giant Colonel. Al's shoulder's sagged in defeat, frustration coating the back of his tongue thickly. The color of amber flattened.

"She's a stubborn, defiant hand-full," he half snarled, which earned him a soft laugh. Their audience had long since dispersed, but he couldn't help but wonder what they thought about what was between him and the girl. The Lt. was shaking her head as she made her way back to her post.

"Not to worry, Major Elric," she called over her shoulder, eyes sparkling in amusement, "I think you'll find most woman who are, are usually worth it," and he groaned as he turned away, feeling even more tired than before.

"Unfortunately," he grumbled to himself. Yet behind the frustration, anger and humiliation lay something else; something warm that seeped through him and let him forget for just a moment everything else but the worry he had seen in the shining blue eyes that had been just for him and he felt the little spark settle into his heart, warming him as he stumbled away to clean away the violence.

* * *

Ed

_White. _

_Cold. _

_Bitter wind gnawed at any exposed skin and he shivered. The blank color swirled around him in an endless dance, freezing him. _

_Yet it was nothing to the desperation pounding in his chest. _

_He was looking for someone. Someone that had been taken away from him, stolen and every time he thought about never seeing this person again made his heart crumble just a little bit more. _

_Alone he trudged through the deep blanket, searching, breathless, calling…_

"_Roy!" yet his voice was borne away on the roaring voice of the storm, pulling at his slender body, tossing him about until he didn't know what way was up or down. He was good and lost, now, not even knowing the way back but unless he found what he was looking for, it meant the end either way. _

_He called again, hoping for some sign; he was here, the blond could feel it._

"_Roy!!" _

_Then a barely visible shadow among the bright blanket of snow and he stumbled towards it, tripping again and again. His automail was like two useless hunks of frozen metal attached to his body, making him clumsy in his headlong rush. Soon there was snow in his mouth, nose, ears, trickling down the back of his shirt and packing into his boots. The shadow drew closer and closer until he stumbled to its side. _

_The white blanket had done its best trying to cover it up but desperate hands had it cleared away, revealing skin almost as white as the storm blazing around him and the deepest black that feel in damp, jagged strands over the strong forehead. Numb fingers searched along a frozen neck and the tears leaked from his eyes, turning to ice on his cheeks as he fumbled for a pulse. _

_There was none. _

_Roy was dead. _

**

The darkness was almost blinding as the blond sat up in his bed, the claws of the nightmare still clinging to the back of his eyelids and his scream lingered in the heavy air of the bedroom, hanging like a blanket, a thick afterthought echoing around and around in his eardrums. The sheets were like an anchor and he gripped them as his heart pounded in the back of his throat, the taste of bile heavy on his tongue. It was the sobs, though, seeping from his chest and running down over his face in salty streams that was the worst of all. The blond was always affected by his nightmares but he had never cried, not since he was twelve. Now he sat ensconced in a bed that was not the one he wanted to be in, images of white swirling over black still like a curtain over his vision, so he kept seeing it over and over. And that feeling, like a vise around his chest cavity, closing around his aching heart until he couldn't breathe, rasping breaths accompanying the sound of his tears, filling the lonely room until he was sure he was drowning.

Then he couldn't take it anymore and he was out of his bed and into the hallway in the span of a heartbeat, flying through the darkness to the door behind which _he _slept, the only one who could banish the images from behind his eyes and ease the anguish that was flooding his body with jittery shadows. Without regard, he slammed into the Colonel's bedroom, making the man startle awake before he launched himself into the older man's bed. The comforter was warm as he burrowed under it but not as warm as Roy, who was half sitting, blinking through the darkness in confusion as the blond latched onto him, curling his slighter body into the older man's.

"Ed?" the Colonel's deep voice was still sticky with sleep, the sudden waking making him slightly incoherent but Ed couldn't answer because he was still crying, the aftershocks of the dream still clinging to the back of his eyelids in ghostly shreds, making him shake, "Edward, are you alright? What's wrong?" a big, warm hand settled into his loose hair at the nape of his neck, another strong arm curling around his waist and he clung onto the steady heat, telling himself it was just a dream; just a dream and this was real, right here, in his arms. He had wrapped himself around the bigger man's torso, head buried in a broad shoulder, arms and legs circling a strong chest and narrow waist. And all he could do was cling there, waiting for the tears to ebb so he might form a coherent sentence. A steady heartbeat thrummed against his own shoulder and his mind chided him, _see, this is real,_ but he was still shaking, the grief still too strong, thick in the back of his throat. The hand in his hair was stroking him, easing his fear, a soft voice murmuring in his ear like the silken fall of dark water, breath washing over him, burning sweet and real, oh so real, _see, this is real. _

"Please…" his voice sounded broken as he shuddered into the heat of a strong shoulder, "Please, don't leave me, don't go anywhere…don't leave…" the hand in his hair stilled as he clung, finally managing to get his tears under control so that he was no longer soaking the Colonel's night shirt. Then he was being eased onto his back, Roy still holding him tightly, keeping him pressed into a steady heat. He was glad because he wasn't ready to let go.

"I'm not going to leave you, Ed," the silken voice breathed into his ear, lips brushing the shell and he sniffed inelegantly, breathing in the scent of gunpowder and musk, the smell that belonged to Roy and it was all around him, holding him safe, on this side of reality where nightmares couldn't touch him, "I will never leave you," but he had seen it, felt the fear, the ache, until he was sure he would die. He sucked in a scorching breath, keeping his face hidden in the older man's shirt.

"You were dead," he grated and started shaking all over again, clutching the bigger man pitifully in the surge of fear as the memory of the dream clutched at him again. A great, black beast with gleaming teeth and too many eyes threatening to pull him under so he would drown in freezing, lonely waters, all by himself, haunted by the blank gaze of dark, onyx eyes. Then the warm hands were there, grabbing hold and pulling him back to the surface, up and down his back, in his hair, over his arms and again the steady heat began to creep back, battling back the cold treadles of despair.

"…shh, Ed, I'm right here. You were just dreaming…" he shivered, the man's words beginning to permeate the veil of fear still hanging over him like a thick residue of slimy terror. Gradually, he relaxed, the hands on his body and the heat he was pressed into calming him by gradual degrees until he was able to sink into the embrace. Time had become irrelevant as those hands seeped warmth back into his body and he was able to ease his grip on the dark haired man without feeling like he was going to slip away, like the nightmare would become real. Suddenly feeling bad for waking the Colonel, he lifted his head, sucking in cool air.

"Sorry," he breathed into the darkness, out of which he could make out the pale curve of a sharp cheekbone and sleek jaw line, "That one was a little too real," he wanted to laugh it off but tears still clung to his cheeks and thickened his already raspy voice which still shook slightly. The arm around his waist tightened, pulling his hips tight against Roy's and fingers tilted his chin back so he could look up into a shadowed face of the man laying over him.

"Edward," the smooth voice was stern, laced with iron, catching his attention, "I'm never going to leave you," and more heat trickled into his chest so that he was able to smile shakily, arms tightening around the pale neck, the last of the dream turning into misty nothingness, wafting away.

"Yeah, I know," he breathed and huffed a surprised breath when Roy was suddenly laying full length over him, bigger body pressing him into the mattress. The steady warmth became something more, a pulse of desire snaking through him, fizzling along his veins as he tried to make out the dark gaze of the older man who was staring into his face, supporting himself over the smaller alchemist on his elbows. All the blond could see were glittering shadows. There was a long moment where they stayed like that, warm breath ghosting sweetly over his face and heat beginning to suffuse his features as he became more and more aware of the position they were in, making him immensely glad for the darkness. Finally, Roy broke the moment by leaning down and brushing his lips over Ed's left cheek.

"Good," then the lips were on his, soft and slick and hot, into which he breathed a soft sigh. The kiss was gentle, easy, slow, a soft touch of the older man's mouth on his more reassuring than anything else. For a moment he forgot why he had come in the room in the first place or that Roy lying on top of him as he was felt really good. He just concentrated on keeping his lips in contact with the older man's, breathing in the Colonel's breath, moving his mouth as Roy did. Everything about it was unhurried, even when they broke apart, leaving him completely relaxed, fingers looped into thick, dark hair. His bright eyes flickered open, though he couldn't remember closing them, taking in the sharp, pale planes of the older man's face. Never in his life had he felt so content or safe, nightmare just a dark figment of his imagination.

That changed with the next kiss.

Something altered the easy dynamic between the two of them and he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was when he tilted his head back just a little bit so he might see Roy's face better or when he caught the glittering dark gaze and breathed the man's name, a small smile tugging on his full lips. Or maybe it was when he shifted his weight on the mattress, starting to get overwhelmed with the heat radiating from the bigger man. Whatever it was, the dark eyes flashed, so hot that he saw it clearly even in the darkness and the firm lips were devouring his, sucking a startled gasp from his throat.

It was much like the one Roy had given him that morning on the kitchen floor only this one had the heat of a promise burning behind it, bright and scalding. Ed parted his lips under the sudden onslaught, closing his eyes tight against the fierce passion that was no doubt bruising his mouth as their teeth clicked together. Neither one of them cared very much as the older man had slipped his silken tongue into the blonde's mouth and was exploring every inch he could reach, leaving the younger alchemist feeling weak and giddy. A soft noise slipped from him, a whisper in the thick darkness, a mere thread of a sound but once again it was changing the kiss, the touches.

Ah, the touches. Those hands slipping from their secure hold in his long hair and around his waist to draw warm fingertips over the sensitive skin of his neck, down his chest, catching in the folds of the t-shirt he wore. Breath became harder to catch, being snatched from his lungs by the hungry mouth covering his own. As the strong hands moved over his torso, moving down, lower the Colonel's slick tongue tangled with his own, drawing it out of his mouth and the feeling of the other wet appendage sliding along his own ignited a thrumming heat within him, black flames curling through him in great, sweeping waves.

They were both breathless when they pulled away, Ed's mouth feeling hot, the cloying flavor of the older man still heavy on his taste buds. The heat was coiling inside of him, pooling in his lower stomach and a familiar ache had him lengthening, hardening, trapped under the older man's hip. He might have been embarrassed but there was no running away from this, not this time because he wanted this so bad and it felt too good. Pale hands had found the hem of his shirt, tugging the material up so they might slide under, gliding across tawny skin which jumped and twitched under the soft touch. Dark eyes were watching him, watching his face and he held onto the broad shoulders, arching into the warmth of the dark palms teasing his skin.

"…Roy…" his voice was lost amid the blanketing darkness of the big room but the older man heard, leaning back down for another kiss, once more sinking into the blonde's mouth and Ed sucked on the man's tongue, another flash of desire spiking through him when Roy groaned against his lips. Then the steady weight was gone, shifting off of him and he might have protested but the hands that had just been stroking the ridged muscles of his abdomen were insistently trying to pull his shirt over his head and he quite agreed with them. He lifted his shoulders off the bed and was lost momentarily in blind folds of fabric before he was freed. It occurred to him then that while it wasn't the first time he was lacking most of his clothes in front of this man, it was the first time Roy was undressing him. For some reason it made a world of difference.

Anticipation was now pulsing through his veins as lips found the thin skin over his rapidly thudding pulse point, worrying it, soft kisses and licks easing the stinging pain. He tipped his head back on the pillow, hair spread all around him like a glittering halo even in the dull light, each touch shooting through him until he had no control of the small noises being worked from his lips. Fleeting touches of fingertips moved over his shoulders, chest, a long digit circling the dusky skin of one nipple. Then he couldn't catch his breath, moaning as teeth scraped over his clavicle before the hot lips found a spot just underneath to suck on. All the while the fire filtered through his body, leaving him clinging to dark bed sheets and broad shoulders.

And he was hard, his erection pressing painfully at the front of his boxers, the final destination for the dark flames that were scorching his insides, pooling in his lower belly, dark waters waiting, glittering with the promise of bright, shining stars.

The blond jerked and arched up when a tongue twirled around the pert nub of his nipple Roy had been teasing earlier, catching him off guard, gasping cry cut off in the middle as pleasure tingled through him. Fingers tugged gently on the other until the older man moved his lips, working his teeth gently over the neglected nub. Sobbing, strangled gasps filled the room as the younger alchemist tossed his head back, upper back lifting off the bed as Roy worked. One last nip and he was free so he could sink back once more, one hand pressed over his lips, his own breath warm and moist as it puffed over his skin.

Lips trailed down, lower as pale fingers teased the elastic waistline of his boxers, a wet trail following the line to his navel. Another gasp when a hot tongue dipped into it, licking and sucking the skin around the indent before sliding in, teasing the small dip and Ed tingled all over, erection straining painfully. There was no doubt Roy could see it, the hard bulge in his pants and he wanted nothing more for it to be touched, the desire stroked hotter, brighter until he couldn't think past the fire consuming him. Blood pounded loudly in his ears as the man continued to tease him, trailing his lips over the material clothing his hips to nip at the insides of his thighs, shying clear of the pulsing heat throbbing, aching. All he could do was fist his mismatched hands in the sheets, shaking with anticipation.

Ed's hips jerked when fingers brushed lightly over the material covering his needy member, eyes flying open at the rush of pleasure and he wanted more, more, so much that he was willing to beg for it, gasping broken pleas to the ceiling in hopes that the older man might comply. Instead Roy gently lifted one of his knees, the metal one, kissing a line over the scars where the automail met flesh and the blond groaned at the alien feeling, tossing his head.

"P-please…Oh, God…" words were difficult to form with the feeling of bright lava seeping through him, racing towards that one central point. If he had given it thought, he would have been embarrassed by his wanton behavior, unable to do much of anything but moan and beg, yet this was the first time he had ever been touched in such a way by someone else and it was so good and so easy to lose control, he could only concentrate on the black flame licking at him, the same color as the dark eyes watching him through the darkness, narrowed with lust. It sent the fire spiraling faster and he bucked his hips up again, a silent plea.

It seemed Roy was done teasing him. Fingers dipped under the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down his lean thighs and he gasped when cool air rushed over his throbbing erection as it sprang free, making him shudder. Through golden eyes reduced to slits he could see Roy leaning over him, breath coming fast, reaching out and brushing long fingers up the underside of the blonde's length, and Ed sucked in a sharp breath as the touch made him twitch, start to leak. One hand slid down the inside of his thigh as more fingers were added, stroking the silken skin of his aching cock. Then he couldn't watch anymore as the bright waves crashing in his ears and surging through his body had him incoherent, vision useless. The touches teased at first, almost shy, moving along his thick length, circling the base and running through the coarse, sun colored curls. Then the touch moved up, following the pulsing vein at the underside of his erection before curling up over the foreskin to roll over the sensitive tip, making the teen jerk, eyes squeezed shut as he cried out against his hand. Then the fingers left him momentarily as Roy leaned back up, eyes invisible, tugging the restraint against the blonde's lips away. Honey colored eyes cracked open, breath unsteady as a warm palm eased down his abdomen.

"I want to hear you," Roy whispered, kissing the younger alchemist gently as his hands continued to knead the soft skin over the jutting hip bones, working small patterns into the color of toffee, silken and sweet and his cock twitched at the words spoken in that deep, husky voice. Ed reached up one hand and tangled it in dark hair, deepening the contact of their mouths so his own tongue was darting into the hot cavern, the aching taste making his teeth spin. They were both laboring to draw a sufficient amount of air into their lungs by the time they parted. Golden eyes strained to find the onyx gaze in the heavy darkness, the burning heat of desire still thrumming steadily through him.

"…stop teasing," he breathed, dark hair tickling his wrist. Warm hands were nudging his knees apart, giving the bigger man room to settle between his thighs and he opened his mouth, about to ask…oh, fuck…

Warm heat enveloped the head of his erection, so good, a hand fisted at the base, applying pressure and he was lost in the raging sea of pleasure, every thought shattering to a million pieces and flying from his mind. There was a hand on the back of his thigh, holding his leg up on the Colonel's shoulder as a tongue swirled around the head of his member, dark hair brushing the sensitive skin of his stomach. Ed didn't even hear the little noises he was making, slipping past his constraints, both hands buried deep into the mattress to keep himself grounded.

That tongue was teasing his slit, dipping in, rolling around and he could feel the start of his release, leaking out around the slick appendage. Stars glittered at the edges of his vision, waiting to pull him under. The heat took him a little farther in before coming back up, then again, dropping down, all the while sucking and licking, stroking that fire higher, brighter, hotter so the pool at the base of his spine coiled ever tighter, threatening to snap. Roy's hand caught that of his milky pre-cum his mouth did not, spreading it as he began to stroke in time with the movement of his lips, his tongue and, oh!

"…hah…R-Roy, ngh…Ah!" There was a vibration around his cock as the older man moaned, sucking harder and he couldn't stop the motion of his hips as they rocked forward, trying to bury deeper into the delicious heat. The Colonel didn't stop him, just moving with the blond so he didn't choke, taking in more and more of the younger alchemist's thickening erection as he did. Toes curled into cool sheets, pleasure building steadily until the fire pressed into the back of his eyelids, threatening to spill over. Then teasing fingers were back, stroking a secret place just over his tightening balls, blunt nails brushing over the thin skin of the sac and he couldn't hold back anymore, the bright fire searing through him until he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, became nothing more than black flames, arching off the bed as he tried to scream.

"AH, FUCK! I'm…**ROY**!!!" it rolled over him, flattening him in the wake of the powerful surges tearing through his body, pulsing out of him in great, shattering waves until there was nothing left, leaving him empty, sated, broken on dark shores, black waters lapping at his ankles. Darkness wrapped in glittering stars glittered over his vision as he tried to suck air back into his aching lungs, laying sprawled over the dark sheets in the wake of his release. Vaguely he was aware of gentle hands pulling his boxers back into place, a gentle kiss pressed against one hip bone and he might have smiled but he was having a hard time distinguishing reality from the star littered fatigue settling into his bones.

"I'm never leaving you," a familiar voice whispered into his ear and he had enough strength to smile, turn over, finding the owner of the voice already curling around him, body heat warm against his cooling skin. He pressed his nose into a strong chest, barely able to wind a too-heavy metal arm around a trim waist and respond with a rasping,

"You better not," before slipping away, drowning in sated darkness of softly lapping waves and a comforting lack of dreams.

* * *

Roy

Beauty.

Edward had given it a new meaning that night, his golden light, bright taste and husky voice giving something to Roy he had never before thought possible. Never once did he think of himself, of his own pleasure, as was what tended to happen in sex. Sure, they hadn't gone the whole way but even so, he hadn't even thought of touching himself, to fulfill his own desire. And of course he had been hard. Painfully so. How could he not be with the golden, slender body twisting and writhing as he had been, the taste of Ed on his tongue, the hot pulse of the teen in his mouth? Yet it had been enough just to watch; watch how the faint light touched upon the drawn eyebrows and open, panting mouth as slender fingers clutched at the sheets. He had almost come when Edward did, the sight of the lithe body bowing as the teen released pulse after fiery pulse into his mouth but he felt that wouldn't have been right. So he just lapped up every drop of that bitter, pearly liquid and whispered a promise into the teen's ear. He had been fortunate enough to catch the smile as the blond turned towards him, fleeting, a mere curl of the corner of the sweet lips before Ed was gone, slipping away to foreign shores, hopefully dreaming of nothing at all.

And Roy carding his fingers through the loose hair, now tangled and dampened with sweat, praying desperately that he could keep his promise and never have to leave the side of this beautiful young man. As he too slipped back into peaceful slumber, his dreams only held softly swirling images of golden fire and a sword forged by the flame that was Edward Elric.

_**To be continued...**_

**Yeah, hopefully faster than this one...I'll do my best!  
**


	16. This is Love part 1

**A/n: Wow, so, i'm sorry this took so long. It was actually done two days ago but my beta crapped out on me and I had to edit it myself, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I did my best. Stayed up until two just so I could post it and now the damn site is being dumb. grrrrr...T_T anyway, Just a few things I'd like to mention. First is a response to a reveiw about something I guess I should clarify. This fic has been Americanized, as I am, obviously, American. Sorry for the confusion. I realize I should not have been calling Bradely Fuhrer from the beginning, but King instead and I apologize. From now on I will remain consistent with my setting and call him King. Also, in case you didn't notice, this chapter ended up EXTREMELY long, 48 pages to be exact and I had to split it into two parts. hehe, I guess I got a little carried away. The second part is...yes, I'm going to say it, mostly a lemon (HUUZZAAAHHHH!!!!! I know you're all so thrilled!!!) There is, however, a warning for all of you hard core yaoi fans. There is some het in this chapter and I will continue to write it, so if you're offended...sorry. *deep breath* so, I think that's just about all. Thanks for being so patient with me . . I love you all!!!**

**Had some song inspiration for this chapter. "Love song" by 311, "There is a Light That Never Goes Out" by Anberlin, and "I Love you," by Sarah McLachlan. Appropriate, I know..**

**

* * *

  
**

And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes into us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die  
And if a ten-ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine

-Anberlin

* * *

Sixteen (Part 1)

Hughes

No one is ever really prepared for the sight of a battleground, brutal from unforgiving violence, buildings torn apart, bodies rotting away in broken gutters, forgotten; not even a veteran like himself.

The train could no longer make a stop inside the town at the station as the tracks had been ripped up by irate civilians in an attempt to try and keep the army out of the town limits. It had forced the military to erect a makeshift station three miles outside the town's boarders and the troops being sent there were forced to make the march either on foot or use the vehicles designated for transporting them. All in all, it was bloody, the fighting brutal and filled with hate he couldn't understand.

In reality, from an outsider's point of view anyway, the conflict made no sense. To him, and he wasn't even on the outside, being military himself, it seemed as if the town's civilians had suddenly run mad, a spark thrown on a puddle of gasoline that no one had even known existed to violently burst into extravagant and colorful flames. Of course there must be a reason for such a wide spread anger to ignite in such a way that they would flat out declare civil war yet but all appearances, it was unreasonable and rather extravagant.

Lt. Colonel Hughes knew that infiltrating the town and finding what he was looking for while keeping himself alive would be no small feat. He couldn't go in as a soldier because the investigative work would require him talking with people from the town. So he was dressed in denim and a dark jacket over a worn t-shirt, a hat pulled low over his forehead, in hopes that no one would see him as he slunk through the shadows. More than looking for a reason why the people of such a peaceful little town would rebel so suddenly, he needed to know the other side of it was well. Why hadn't the military negotiated? No one had even known there _was_ a conflict before the fighting broke out. Something had to have happened on the military's end to have something like this happen. As the saying goes, "it takes two to tango,"

He smiled to himself as he slipped in through a broken gate of someone's back yard, rubble crunching softly underfoot, startling in the thick silence of the thick shadows shrouding the town. That was something Gracia was always saying to him; it seemed he had picked up on it. When this was all over, he was spending a whole week with her and Elysia. Maybe he would take them over the border; he heard the beaches in Creta were an excellent place for a vacation. No violence or anger or hidden intrigues. Just the two women he loved most and the quiet, steady hiss of waves upon sand. Yeah, he thought with a wry twist of his lips as he slipped into a dank alleyway, all that sounded great if he survived this. Mustang definitely owed him big time for this.

Such was the direction of his thoughts as he rounded the corner, adjusting his glasses when he came face to face with the open end of a shot gun, staring down the barrel with wide eyes.

"Hold it!" adrenaline rushing through his veins, he instantly had his hands in the air by his head, green eyes wide. The woman at the other end of the gun was fierce, even in the dim light of the coming dawn, face shadowed and long hair pulled back with a dark kerchief. Even her clothes looked militant; dark cargo pants and a darker shirt and he wondered what kind of trouble he had just gotten himself into this time, "Who the hell are you?" her voice was actually sweet under the barked demand. Well, this was his one and only chance. He had a feeling if he couldn't win this woman over, he wouldn't be going to the beach. Ever. So he did the only thing he could think of. He smiled.

"I'm terribly sorry for any trouble my intrusion may have caused but I heard about the trouble here and I was wondering if I might be of any help," wide eyes jerked to his face, the gun trembling ever so slightly and then the darkened features hardened, pulling back on the cocking mechanism on the gun still honed in on his face.

"Oh yeah? And how would you do that?" he looked at her, easy smile still in place and wondered. She was just a woman, a small one at that, her figure slender, almost delicate but she handled herself like a hardened soldier. What was more was that she seemed to be alone; no one else backed her up to help her should something happen. Though, judging by the why she was holding the shot gun, she wouldn't need any help. But Hughes had no intention of tricking this girl. He wanted an in and here was his perfect opportunity.

"Well, you see, I'm a reporter," and he pulled a card from the inside pocket at his breast, holding it out for her to examine in the dim light. He held the bag slung over his shoulder out too when she cast him another suspicious look without taking the card claiming him as press, "They're just my camera and recorder," indeed, when the top of the bag was pulled open, lenses and the sleek body of his camera winked up at them. When she stepped back, her gaze was calculating, sharp, wavering indecisively before a decision was made.

"And what is your intent, besides a good story?" he could hear bitterness in her voice and his smile slid away, bright gaze hidden behind thin glass turning to steel.

"The truth," another pause and then the gun fell away, letting him breathe a little sigh of relief as the girl stepping away with a new expression hidden in her wide eyes.

"Follow me," perhaps he would be able to see that beach after all. Though, at the moment, he would just settle for hugging his daughter again and holding his wife one more time. Perhaps he should have said goodbye this time…

* * *

Ed

Edward was trapped.

Golden eyes, glinting in the pale morning light that had just started to seep over the warm bed he was ensconced in, could not pull away from the softened features of a certain dark haired Colonel. He had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes, unable to do anything but stare. The older man lay on his back, face turned towards Ed, one hand curled, hidden under the covers by his side while the other had buried itself in the pillow the dark head was sunk into. He didn't snore, or move a lot. He just lie quietly, face relaxed and shadowed as the sun had not yet fully risen. In this way, Ed was able to see him in a way he never had before, marveling as the features seemed to change, become more beautiful with each passing second and yet, remained the same. A dark strand of hair caught on thick, sweeping eyelashes of the same color while another was caught in the soft push-pull of the man's breathing as it lay across his sharp nose. The dip between nose and top lip was fascinating, like a trail that would fit his index finger perfectly as he brushed it down to the peak of his lips.

And, oh, his lips. The shape of them was perfect, not too full, not too thin, dipping gently at the corners that seemed to give him a perpetually smirking expression, even when he wasn't. Now the top lip was shaded, dark while the bottom looked soft, the edge sharp in the pale light. The blond had been restraining himself from running one finger along the curving line for a while now. He couldn't help, though, recalling the night before and how the mouth he was admiring had felt as it went down on him, sucking him into oblivion. How he had been surrounded with the sweetest fire that had torn through him until he could barely remember his own name. Now he flushed but he couldn't deny the heat that had begun rushing through him either. It made him wonder where Roy had learned to do something like that. Yet, then again, he was a man too, and knew what would feel good. And feel good it had.

He couldn't help but think, though, that he had neglected to do the same for the older man. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to but somehow he seemed to turn into this incoherent puddle and the only thing he was capable of was clinging to the broad shoulders of the other man so as not be to be swept away. Somehow, he doubted Roy got much satisfaction out giving him a blow job and while that thought had his face heating up like some furnace had been switched on under his skin, he kind of felt bad too. He wanted for the older man to feel as good as he had. Yet in his inexperience, he had really no idea how to go about it. Even when Roy had first kissed him, he had been unsure, hesitant. The Colonel, on the other hand, seemed to exude this silky confidence when it came to these kinds of things, dominating each and every situation. Not that the blond was really going to complain; because, seriously, who would complain about something like that, especially with a partner like Roy? Still…

Ed didn't feel like it was challenging his masculinity or anything. That wasn't what this thing between the Colonel and himself was about. It wasn't about domination, or some shallow, temporary feel-good arrangement. He had been serious when he had thrown that quick, unthinking "love you too," over his shoulder the day before. Because he did; to the point that the thought of losing the older man had little beads of fear shooting through him, the prospect bleak. This was permanent, forever and while that thought scared him in its finality, he wouldn't have it any other way. It had been such from the very beginning. At the same time, he really wanted to touch as much of that firm, pale skin as he possibly could, to bring as much pleasure to this man that he had given the blond.

It was that thought that had him breaking from his trance and leaning forward, finally drawing his index finger over the bowed curve of the soft bottom lip he had just been admiring, shivering when a soft sigh eased gently over his skin. He paused, studying the still features and when he was sure the other man wasn't going to wake up, he drew his hand over a slightly rough cheek, darkened with stubble, tracing the strong, sharp jaw line. The skin he encountered under the strong chin and over the column of the man's neck was tantalizingly warm, seeping into him. Once again a wave of desire had his breath catching. His own golden, tawny skin, brushing over the shadowed dips of the milky skin looked like honey drizzled over silver. A steady pulse beat against his fingertip as he followed the throbbing line of the other man's neck, like a smooth path of moonlight. The bone of the even wings of the clavicle bones were hard under the soft layer of thin skin, the ends connecting to broad shoulders and covered by the slightly wrinkled t-shirt.

Breath hitched and the older man's dark brows twitched slightly as he shifted, drawing one arm over his waist as he turned more towards Ed before he settled again, breathing evening out. The blond, fingers still pressed against warm skin, caught under the folds of cool, white fabric. He let out his own sigh when Roy didn't wake up then his heart rate spiked once again as his eyes roamed some more. Just touching wasn't enough; he needed more, to taste, to be as close as he could get.

Hair the color of sunlight fell into his face as he ducked his head, timidly pressing his lips to a spot he'd had his eye on for a while, tucked behind the lobe of the Colonel's ear. Dark hair tickled his nose as he breathed in the heady scent that belonged to Roy, musky and reminding him of a clear night sky. Another kiss, a little farther down, then another and he had to close his eyes because he was being overwhelmed by the taste and the smell that was stoking the heat higher, hotter. All that sweet, salty flavor and then he was tracing his tongue down one collar bone to swirl around in the dip where the two bones met. Then he couldn't get enough, distributing open mouthed kisses all over the strong neck, nipping at the ridge of the older man's Adam's apple, sucking on the soft underside of the sturdy chin. Shit, it was the best thing he had ever tasted and it barely even occurred to him that the dark haired Colonel was still asleep and this was probably considered taking advantage of him. But his insatiable need for this man, this person, had taken over and the more he tasted, the more he wanted. Metal fingers tugged away the collar of the shirt Roy was wearing and he kissed every patch of skin he could reach. His other hand, the one that could feel, delved under the covers and teased the hem of the shirt, running along the stitching before pulling it back and sliding upwards, dragging over warm skin. Now it was getting a little hard to breathe and he wasn't even aware that his thighs were pressing into a firm stomach because he was so intent on finding as much of this beautiful man as he could reach so he could touch all of it. It was then, as his fingers encountered skin that was not so smooth that the body he had been intent on worshipping shifted, the soft, steady breathing catching.

"Hmmmm…this is a nice way to wake up in the morning," the voice was deep, gravely with sleep and Ed nearly jumped out of his skin, gasp loud in the quiet room, pulling away from the older man, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. There was a hand on his own that was still hidden under the shirt, larger fingers holding it firmly in place and the dark eyes, still heavy from just waking, were warm and slightly amused. He could feel it, the embarrassment, flaming across his cheeks like a brand, earning himself a little lopsided grin.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up…" those dark eyes slid shut again and he was released as the Colonel rolled onto his back, stretching with a wide yawn, tousled head tipping back as he raised his arms over his head. The blond watched, fascinated, as the sheet shifted away and lean muscle pulled and rippled under the white tee, another wave of desire rattling through him. Then Roy was settling back against the bed again, arms folded under his head, dark eyes smiling up at the flushed teen sitting next to him.

"It's fine. Probably have to get up soon anyway," the statement was made offhandedly, deep voice smooth already and Ed somehow managed to smile weakly, well aware of the blush still scrawled all over his face. He didn't know how the man did it, but as he reclined back in his bed, he looked like a god. Even unshaved. Especially unshaved. The younger alchemist discovered right then that while Roy was hot normally, there really were no words to describe how he looked with a scruffy, five o'clock shadow and his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. And then he remembered, all over again, what said man had done to him the night before and he had to duck his head, hair falling forward to hide the fact that if his blush got any brighter, he would spontaneously combust.

"You still have ten minutes before your alarm goes off," he mumbled, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to find more of the sweet taste clinging there. When there was no movement from the older man, he glanced up through the veil of his hair to find one dark eyebrow had climbed the pale forehead and he shrugged one shoulder, hard, silver fingers clutching the dark sheets next to his hip, "I checked," and Roy chuckled. Was it really fair for someone to look like that; like instead of just waking up, he looked as if he had been doing something else. And then the thought was in his head, that he wished they _had_ been doing that something else. Except, he didn't know how to ask for something like that. Not to say that he had been unsatisfied with what had happened last night but he wanted more than that. Instead he offered a tiny, shy smile, tucking his hair behind one ear self-consciously.

"Waiting for me to wake up, were we?" another chuckle, in response to Ed's flustered glare and he growled a sharp denial, despite the fact that that was exactly what he had been doing. Then the handsome face sobered, the dark gaze deepening "Edward…" and a pale, long fingered hand reached out to him, palm up, just a quiet offering. Gold shifted up, became ensnared in the deepest onyx and he took the offered hand, sliding across the cool sheets to sit beside the older man, their fingers tangling, "It would be a shame if we let those ten minutes go to waste," Roy breathed and the blonde's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the taller man, drawn to the heat he found in those almond shaped eyes.

"Yeah," a mere thread of a sound, his voiced lost for he was leaning down once more, so he could taste again, so his breath could catch and blood scorch through his veins because he was kissing Roy again. All around them the golden strands of his hair tumbled as their lips met, the contact sweet and lingering. The older man's free hand settled on his lower back, rubbing the bare, golden skin with calloused fingertips that sent chills through the blond. Roy remained reclining, letting Ed lead the contact, which he kept light, unhurried. One kiss led to another, the Colonel's lips sliding, moving with his own, the sloping curve of the bottom lip sometimes pressing into the seam of his own mouth, tasting like bright, black fire. Then the blond drew away only to drag his lips down the rough chin before returning again for another very, very slow, sultry kiss. Breath slid into his mouth as their lips parted, the taste heavy and overwhelming.

He remembered, once more, what had made him start sucking on patches of pale skin before and one hand trailed down a strong chest, his mind dividing as he reached for that stitching of the hem of the shirt. There was a broken groan, half left behind as he led the other man into the next kiss, licking at the peak of his top lip so the white teeth might part and he could dive into Roy's mouth. The slick, dizzying sensation of his tongue sliding with the older man's nearly left him weak, so he was braced with his other hand against a broad shoulder and he forgot for a moment what he was doing with the hand intent on the edge of a white t-shirt. As it was, the grip on his waist had become hard, long fingers sliding unhurriedly up his side and the fiery touch was igniting a heat he was starting to become very familiar with.

Clever, tawny fingers finally regained a bit of memory as he twisted his tongue against Roy's, brushing against the ridges at the top of the older man's mouth and earning himself a breathy groan, caught deep in the Colonel's throat. The sound hitched as his hand slid under the rumpled shirt and teased along the waist line of the dark pajama pants before ghosting upwards in search of territory yet to be explored. The skin he encountered was smooth, twitching at his still-hesitant ministrations, touches that had Roy murmuring softly against his mouth, sliding a hand into golden hair so he could bring the younger alchemist closer. It was then, just as he was tangling his tongue with the one of whose owner's mouth he was currently investigating, his fingers found that skin that was not so smooth, jagged across the flat abdomen and he pulled back, confused when his hand was stopped by an iron grip around his wrist. He blinked down at the other man, whose mouth had been suppressed into a tight, straight line and the dark eyes had flattened, become closed off.

"Wh-what…" he moved his fingers, blunt nails scraping over the raised, uneven skin and the grip on his wrist tightened, becoming painful, unforgiving. He took in the man's expression, the dark head tilting away from him as if Roy was ashamed and he realized this abnormality felt familiar. The blond lifted his fingers, expression softening from confusion to understanding, "Oh," and the dark eyes fell shut, the thick lashes looking stark against the pale cheeks. They were silent for a long moment, the older man not looking at him and he tried to think of words that wouldn't sound insensitive. But he couldn't think of anything at all. So, when the hand caging his own eased its hold slightly, he pressed the flat of his palm against the web of raised lines he had encountered, making the black, clouded gaze snap back to his face.

"May I see?" he asked, voice soft and he had no idea what the older man saw on his face but it resulted in the freeing of his hand so he could pull the shirt back, shimmying it up the firm torso. There was no disappointment or pity in his face when the shirt was finally pulled away, bunching around the older man's chest to reveal a rather brutal and frighteningly large web of scars. The worst of them were clustered just below the right side of the man's rib cage, spidering out in long, misshapen lines, nearly reaching the dip of Roy's navel and ending just where his hip jutted out over the top of his pants. It was stark, even against his pale skin, the silver marks mapping out a story of woeful violence. But, as was his way, curiosity got the better of him as he gently traced a section of the scars, eyes watching his fingers, "What happened?" It took the Colonel a long moment to answer, eyes still closed but the hand still holding Ed's waist slid around so his entire arm circled him, drawing the smaller alchemist against his unmarked side.

"During the war, we were ordered to execute, to kill without question, any Ishvalite we came across. Women, children, it didn't matter. There were a whole group of them in a building and they were begging me to spare at least the kids but I couldn't disobey orders…I didn't realize the building was sitting on two propane tanks…" Ed swallowed hard, lifting his eyes to find the thin, dark eyebrows drawn down tightly as the older man relived a time of fire and violence, "I suppose I deserved it…and I can still see their faces," the deep voice had become rough and his grip on Ed's waist painful but the teen just sat there, letting Roy talk, "Just one little spark, that was all it took. An entire block was destroyed," the blond could see the pain etched in the pale, chiseled features and bit his lip. It was a sad tale but then so was his own and he had long ago sworn never to pity anyone because he hated it for himself. So he just shifted his weight, straightening his legs and laying himself out so he was pressed flush against the older man's side, fingers still working over the silvery web of scars. When he spoke, his voice was warm but not patronizing or sympathetic.

"You can't do anything about it now. Regretting doesn't change anything," he said this because he knew and there was just a soft hum in response. Long strands of sunlight spread out over a pale chest, caught in the pull of his breathing, which he pressed into a strong shoulder as he continued to stroke the roughened skin. He wondered at the older man's reaction, though when he thought about it, it was similar to what his own had been. It was like Roy expected the younger man to shy away in the face of such imperfection, like he thought Ed would think him ugly. Which was a bit ridiculous. After all, the blond was missing two of his limbs, substituted with hard metal. He'd be a bit of a hypocrite if he thought like that. As a matter of fact, something about the scars, the mark of violence, of fire, only added to the older man's looks, giving it a depth, an intensity that made him even more beautiful. With a soft sigh, the blond leaned forward, panting a kiss on the Colonel's stomach where one of the mangled threads ended before pulling the shirt back in place. They were quiet again, his face pressed into the crook of a strong arm, warmth seeping through their connection. All that could be heard was their steady breathing, honey colored eyes watching the slope of the broad chest rising and falling gently. When Roy spoke again, his voice hitched, hesitating.

"Might I ask you something?" the blond tilted his head so he could see the older man's face but he only caught a glimpse of a stubble covered jaw as the dark head was still turned away. So he reached around and snagged long fingers, wrapping them around his own.

"Hmm," again a hesitation and he tried to see Roy's face again, once more before he gave up and went back to watching the bigger man breathe.

"What you said yesterday…was it…was it because you were excited or did you really mean it?" Ed blinked, recalling quite clearly what he had said and floundered for a moment, embarrassed. He shouldn't have been; he did mean it after all and Roy had, for all intents and purposes, said it to him first. It was just, he was completely unprepared and he had always thought that something like this should be done at the right moment, not thrown around as he had done. Stupid. He had probably thrown the Colonel for one hell of a loop. Yet the tone the older man was using was hopeful, tugging at the blond so that he pressed his lips against the side of the clothed chest, fingers tightening in Roy's.

"N-no, I meant it. I probably shouldn't have blurted it out like that though, huh?" and gave a nervous laugh, trying, in a roundabout way, to apologize for his big, blabbing mouth. But his heart was running around in frantic circles, bouncing rapidly around in his chest. There was another pause, in which his fingers were teased, his grip being undone and then calloused fingertips nudging playfully at his own. He could tell, by the angle of the older man's head, Roy was watching the surprisingly intimate dance of their hands, tawny gold twining with dusky silver. For a moment he was beginning to think the older man wouldn't say anything and laziness was starting to drag at him, pull him under when the deep voice pulled him all the way awake again.

"Ed," his hummed, just as the older man had done, as he felt too lethargic to actually find the effort to form words. A hitch in breath and then three more words that brought his world to a halt as it was the first time he was hearing them said, "I love you," just like that and it was all glaringly real. Well, it had always been real but those three words and he belonged, entirely, body, soul and every last piece of his heart to this man he was currently lying against, warm and safe. Breath catching around the obstruction in his throat, he pulled his hand away from Roy's and tossed it over the older man's torso, hugging him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Me too, Roy," his words were muffled in the soft fabric of the man's t-shirt but the Colonel had heard him and the arm around his waist tightened. A hand snaked around, under his chin and he looked up into the darkest eyes he had ever seen that were burning with a fire that belonged only to him. Then he was being pulled into a kiss that he felt all the way down to his metal toes, the warmth curling through him in great, slow, looping waves. While it may not have been the hottest kiss he shared with the older man nor the longest, it seeped into him so that their words were manifested in the sliding, caressing contact of their joined lips. Over and over, the whole while, the words echoed in his ears, floating around like puffy clouds in his head, _I love you…Ed, I love you…_

The wailing cry of the alarm clock broke them apart, his skin nearly shooting straight off his body and he gasped with the surge of adrenaline, his heart pounding out a mile long sprint on the back of his tongue. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide with surprise and then Ed ducked his head with a laugh, trying to get his heart rate back under control. The older man tossed a pillow at the clock, shutting it off and promptly knocking it to the floor before grinning at the younger alchemist.

"Guess that means I have to get up," he said, reluctance thick in his voice and the blond mirrored his expression, threading his fingers through the dark hair. Gold eyes scrunched slightly in amusement, though he was a little disappointed their moment had been broken into.

"Guess so," the dark eyes lifted to his, returning the sentiment before the older man sat up, kissing Ed once, twice before sliding from the bed, face set in resignation, voice mock serious.

"As much as I'd like to continue our previous activities, my dear, I'm afraid I can't be late for work," and the dark haired then had to duck as a pillow-made-missile was launched at his head, guided by a metal hand.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU BASTARD COLONEL!!" he yelled at the swiftly retreating back as the older man made his way from the room, laughing and dodging another pillow as he went. Despite that, he was pretty sure the blond was glowing. The man might be an arrogant bastard but he was _Ed's_ arrogant bastard. Though, the older man wouldn't last very long if he kept calling the smaller alchemist "my dear".

With a sharply expelled breath, the blond flopped back onto the bed, limbs akimbo, hair spread around him. The bed felt too flat under his head and he gave the pillows on the floor a glance but decided it was too much of an effort to get up and get them and just missed them instead, eyebrows puckered with annoyance. It was a superficial irritation, though, because there was a mini sun burning away within his chest, fueled by three little words that shouldn't mean anything much but really meant the entire world. He listened as the bathroom door shut and the shower was turned on, thinking of the man doing every day activities like nothing had happened. But something _had_ happened, something huge and once in a life time and Ed tingled with the monumental feeling.

His quiet, husky laugh echoed in the large room, the vibrations of the sound tickling his fingers that he had pressed to his lips to capture it. The radiant joy just seemed to want to burst out of him, trying to slip through the cracks so that he was burying his face in dark sheets smelling of the man who just said he loved him, _I love you_, his laughter rolling over him until his ribs ached and he had to catch his breath by lifting his face from the sheets.

It was then he realized he was crying too.

**

The alarm clock, it seemed, liked to fuck with him, kicking up a fuss from where it had fallen from the floor and he leaped from the bed, snarling every curse he could think of, which was a lot as he was proficient in the language of swearing. Only the snooze button had been pressed when it had been sent tumbling to the floor, something he quickly remedied before replacing it on its little table. The pillows were retrieved from the floor as he scrubbed at his damp cheeks, glad Roy was in the shower and wouldn't see his rather interesting reaction. It wasn't like he was upset. On the contrary but the only time he had ever seen people cry because they were happy was on TV. And those tears were fake. Great. Eighteen years old, a State Alchemist and he was crying because someone had told him they loved him.

Though it wasn't just any someone. It was _his_ someone. _Yes, and now I sound like a fucking Hallmark card. Fantastic._ Tawny fingers carded through the tangles of his blond hair falling about his shoulders as he breathed a heavy sigh. There was no point in going back to bed now, away. Even if he didn't have to actually go in to the office today, there was a book he needed to decode and it wasn't something he could take his time on either.

Speaking of the book, it came in handy once again when making breakfast. He had slipped into the older man's closet before he left the bedroom and snatched a dark blue button down shirt that reached his mid-thigh, smelling of detergent and the cologne the Colonel used. It had kind of surprised him, that all the recipes were real. Yesterday, he had sat down with every intention of attempting to break the code and had been struck by a sharp curiosity to see if they were real. Of course they were. Simple but if he could make a good meal out of them they were pretty good. He kind of knew that they were real; after all people would have noticed if there was a book with bogus information. Still, it came in handy in more than one way, it seemed. Ed smiled to himself as he leaned over the counter and leafed through the front of the book, hunting for something he could surprise Roy with. Too bad he couldn't thank Dr. Marco for putting so much heart into the book, even if it was just a disguise.

By the time the dark haired Colonel found him in the kitchen, dressed, shaved (disappointingly enough) and rubbing a towel over his damp hair, the blond had filled the house with the smell of their breakfast and a stack of crepes were piled high on a dish near the stove. Once again he didn't hear the older man enter the room as he was listening to the radio (again) the murmur of the news being broadcasted by a soft woman's alto, every once and a while pushing strands of hair out of his eyes. There was a report about the Central Library burning to the ground and it caught his interest, wondering why it was taking them this long to talk about a headline like that. He was grumbling to the report and putting the last crepe into the dish before he was caught up from behind, crushed against a strong, broad torso. His yelp might have woken the neighbors before a pair of warm lips pressed into the side of his neck, cool, damp hair getting his cheek wet.

"Christ, don't sneak up on me like that! You walk like a fucking cat," his protest was loud as he tried to break free of the Colonel's grasp so he could finish making breakfast but the grip around his waist tightened, becoming like a cage of iron and warm breath. He tugged again, feeling himself relaxing into the embrace despite himself, "Come on, Roy, get off," but the man continued to lean on him, brushing teasing kisses over the soft skin of the blonde's neck and just gave a low, wordless complaint. Ed sighed in exasperation, tilting his head back to rest against a broad shoulder, "What are you, like, four?" finally the older man breathed a small laugh that ghosted like a another warm kiss over his skin before he lifted his dark head out of the teen's neck and rested his chin on a metal shoulder, giving the younger alchemist a sense of déjà vu.

"But you look so sexy, standing here in one of my shirts," the man's voice was like a fiery touch, flaring through his body. He tightened his grip on the strong wrist he had metal fingers wrapped around, remembering last night, remembering that morning and knew this simple embrace could spiral into something more.

"Really, Roy," even to himself, his voice sounded weak, broken down under the other man's touch, "You're going to be late," another protest without words and he was pressed harder against the countertop, the edge biting into his lower abdomen uncomfortably. Molten gold was shuttered away by heavy eyelids and he flushed furiously as the words left his mouth, "At least wait until later…" with those words the dark haired man stiffened, his hold tensing around the younger alchemist, who cracked an eye open so he could see the dark gaze peering into his face, smoldering quietly.

"Is that an invitation?" Ed suppressed a shiver and tried to do the same with the sudden thundering heat rushing to his face but he bit his lip as he looked away, already a steady desire working through him under the discomfiture. It was most certainly an invitation; last night he had gotten a taste and now he wanted the rest.

"Yes. Now get the hell off of me," there was a deep chuckle that just succeeded in spiking that burning craving even brighter breathed into his ear and then he was being released, the older man backing away to find them some plates. When the blond glanced at him over his shoulder, the dark eyes were watching him over the sexiest smile he'd ever seen the bigger man wear.

"It's a date then," and the fire was back, spreading over Ed's face so he had to turn away and busy himself with finishing off the crepes, turning the stove off as he did. They were quiet for a long moment, what had just passed between them fading away as he set out a bowl of strawberries and a hazelnut spread he had found in one of the cabinets. Roy was standing by his chair with an abstracted look on his face, as if he was thinking about something that had him caught up in his own mind, long fingers absently tracing the little design carved into the back of the chair. The blond was sitting down when the older man spoke again, dark eyes snapping back to the present.

"You know, we should go on a date. A real date, like a movie then dinner type date and I can bring you flowers and kiss you good night. We don't have to be obvious about it if you think it's weird but…I'd…like to take you out…" then Roy shrugged helplessly, looking a little unsure in the wake of the lame way he had presented the proposal. However lame and inelegant it might have been, Ed was still stunned, fork frozen and hovering over the steaming pile of crepes. He opened his mouth only to close it again, golden eyes wide and bright with surprise. The Colonel had just asked him out, despite the fact that they had already kind of skipped that stage and had moved right on through to the "I love you"-s and blow jobs. Yet he wasn't stunned in a bad way. On the contrary, it was kind of nice, strangely enough. The older man seemed to take his mute reaction negatively and was plopping into his chair, leaning over and catching Ed's free hand with both of his bigger ones, "I know you're supposed to be out of town for a while and can't be seen around the city so we can wait a week or two but—" a tan, slender finger brushed against the dark haired man's mouth, bringing his verbal panic attack to a stumbling halt. Dark eyes lifted to meet his own and he hoped his smile was somewhat encouraging.

"I'd love to go on a date," he said softly, now running all four fingers over the soft, warm surface of the other man's bottom lip, hot breath easing over his skin as Roy breathed. The dark gaze lit up as his hand was caught and the older man pressed a kiss on the back of his hand before releasing the younger man. The almond shaped eyes crinkled slightly when the Colonel smiled, a fine touch of lines that made him look distinguished rather than older.

"Good," then he was eyeing the spread the younger man had made for breakfast, a look of appreciation sweeping over his pale features, "What's all this?" and Ed flushed, unwilling to admit it was a thank you for the night before. Instead he shrugged nonchalantly, nearly overflowing his plate, mouth watering.

"It's just something I wanted to try. That book had some interesting recipes," he said off handedly and nodded in satisfaction as he took the first bite. Well, at least they didn't disappoint. Roy praised him with a little hum, mouth full and eyes lighting up and that was enough for the smaller alchemist, grinning into his plate as they ate in relative silence, the clinking of silverware on porcelain filling the kitchen. He was almost full, having crammed in more than half the crepes into his stomach when he was distracted when the older man caught a bit of the hazelnut spread on his finger and absently sucked it clean, the digit disappearing into his mouth for a brief moment. And suddenly Ed couldn't stop staring because he knew what that mouth felt like, the warm, wet heat enclosing around him, sucking him deeper and deeper…

"Hey, Roy," the words blurted out of his mouth before he could even think to drag them back and the dark gaze darted to him before the man took a anther bite of food, unsuspecting interest on his sharp features. Ed swallowed once, then again before taking a deep breath and just looking squarely at the man, curiosity getting the better of him, "How did you get me so deep in your throat last night?" well, he probably should have waited until after the man was done drinking from his glass because a second later they were both wearing orange juice as the older alchemist sputtered and choked when he tried to inhale the liquid in his surprise. Fighting another blush, he just wiped his face off and waited for the Colonel to compose himself, pinning the blond teen with a wide, incredulous stare.

"What?!" Roy gasped, wiping at the front of his uniform that had taken the brunt of the spill, meeting Ed's blunt gaze. The kid lifted one shoulder in discomfort but he wanted to know so he wasn't going to back down.

"You heard me," he said, voice as steady as he could make it and he could see the older man visibly trying to steady himself, running long fingers through his dark hair, making it fall into one onyx eye that slid away from the younger alchemist. He could see him fighting embarrassment before Roy took another quick swallow of his orange juice, steeling himself.

"It's just…just a matter of relaxing your throat muscles so the gag reflex isn't triggered…why do you want to know, anyway?" and now Ed was blushing, something that was starting to become highly irritating because he couldn't seem to stop and he ducked his head again, golden hair sweeping down to hide his face.

"Just curious. It was…nice…" well, that's one way of putting it, though "nice" was a rather grave injustice to what he had experienced the night before. Roy snorted, going back to his plate, a pale stain of pink washing over the sharp cheekbones and the blond filed the information away. He was defiantly trying it when he got a chance. They had just finished eating and he was carrying the plates to the sink when he was once again caught around the waist, lips caught in a blinding kiss. It was hard, almost making him drop the dishes, sensation of smooth skin moving with his own, tasting of hazelnut and orange juice leaving him somewhat incoherent. When Roy pulled away, his dark eyes were like black holes, trying to sweep him away.

"You shouldn't ask questions like that if you aren't prepared for the consequences," the deep voice flowed over him like expensive silk, rich, smooth and he shivered, his own golden eyes heating up, turning into twin pools of lava. Falling into the tempting touch of hands at his hips, holding him in place and his chest pressed against the broader one, he looked up from under his lashes, lips curling in a lopsided smile.

"I have to ask so I can return the favor. How else will I learn…Colonel?" the man's title came out as a breathy whisper and the slanted eyes flashed brightly before he was crushed in a brutal grip, plates taken from his hands and put down somewhere so they wouldn't crash to the floor when his hold on them slackened. Roy's mouth was almost violent in its assault, prying his mouth open for the older man to plunge into. Hands were in his hair, under his chin, tilting his head back and he returned the kiss eagerly, lips sliding with the Colonel's, desire spiking to dangerous levels. The dark hair was still a little wet from the man's shower, cool under his fingertips as he grabbed a few fistfuls so he could gain some leverage and push back, tangling his tongue with the slick muscle delivering sweeping licks to his own.

Something was knocked to the floor when he was shoved against the counter but neither of them cared to break apart to look, letting the unknown object just roll away to disappear somewhere under a piece of furniture. Breathing had become just a little difficult, flames burning through him until he felt disjointed from his brain, only able to feel. Feel as that tongue did wicked things to his mouth, lips sucking and teeth nipping, all the while their mouths joined, hard and demanding. He almost felt that if he had just a little bit more, he might be able to taste the older man's very soul, bright and sweet. But he never really got the chance to find out because Roy was ripping away, eyes dark and heavy as they gazed down at him, that pink flush back on the pale cheeks.

"You're going to make me late for work, damn brat," the older man growled, leaning his forehead against the blonde's, dark hair tickling his tawny skin and he couldn't help a little breathless laugh, sifting his fingers through the shaggy strands. Strong arms had pulled him tight to a broader chest, their hips aligned and he realized that any further and neither of them would be able to stop. As it was he was already half hard and judging by the semi-interested bulge in the Colonel's pants, pressing into the blonde's hip, he was in the same predicament.

"Too bad. Just when things were getting good," and he grinned as he pulled away, registering the steamy look that comment got him as he picked the plates back up and turned away with a flick of his hair. Roy took a deep, steadying breath as the blond watched him from the corner of his eye, tugging at his jacket before the burning gaze was back, pinning him.

"You're a tease, Ed," to which the younger man laughed, leaning against the sink and folding his arms over his chest. The dark haired man did look a little flustered and Ed kind of felt bad for him because at least the teen could do something about his arousal once the older man left. Roy, on the other hand, was stuck. He just shrugged, enjoying the slip in the Colonel's mask of cool confidence before the dark haired man sighed, resigned, "Hawkeye did promise a rather bloody meeting with that damn pistol of hers if I was late again, though," and the blond grinned at the mental picture. He followed the older man to the laundry room, watching quietly as he pulled his boots on and was surprised when the older man pulled out a familiar set of keys, barely managing to catch them as they were tossed at him, blinking when the dark haired man pulled on a leather jacket he had never noticed before.

"I'm leaving the 'Vette with you, though hopefully you won't need it. Remember, you're not supposed to even be in Central," Ed blinked, staring at the keys in his hand then watched the older man's back as he opened the door, letting in the fumes from the garage before he opened the outer door.

"But what are you going to drive?" the younger alchemist hurried after the Colonel and was snared by the bright look that was shot over one broad shoulder, something shining there he couldn't identify.

"Come see," curiosity peaked, he followed the bigger man out into the driveway and around the side of the house where a shed was tucked away at the end of a gravely path, neat and inconspicuous. The blond stood to the side as Roy unlocked the doors and pushed them open. His knees weakened when he saw what waited for them.

It was the most beautiful motorcycle he had ever seen in his life.

The body of the bike was sleek, powerful, done in a dark blue paint that shone in the light. The center of gravity was higher, nearly parallel with the handlebars, suggesting speed, agility and grace. The mechanics were all brushed chrome, the duel, straight shot exhaust promising a throaty sound and the back tire was thicker than the front, again hinting at suppleness. On the side was stamped the Harley-Davidson logo, unobtrusive with a promise of raw power. All in all, the machine was nothing short of a beast, leaning innocently on its stand as it waited to be started, to growl, to be set loose.

"Oh, holy fuck," the blond breathed, reaching out and dragging a finger over the hand breaks, marveling. There was a soft chuckle in his ear and he turned to find an amused dark gaze as the man watched, a dark, full face modular helmet propped on one hip, looking impossibly gorgeous in his leather jacket.

"You like it?" he was being asked and he turned back to the bike so he could stare some more, fingertips already itching as his mind supplied what it might be like to drive it. He wondered if the older man would teach him how. That thought had all sorts of things popping into his head and he shivered with a different kind of desire.

"Are you kidding? It's freaking _awesome_," he rasped, practically drooling over the bike, eyes still roaming all over the mechanics, taking in every last detail. Another chuckle and the older man walked around to the opposite side of the motorcycle, dark eyes glittering in the darkness of the shed. A hand caught his chin so the older man could give him a gentle peck on the lips, the gesture sweet and fleeting.

"I'll give you a ride on it later if you behave yourself and stay out of trouble," the blond nodded dumbly, excitement pulsing through him at the prospect of getting to ride on Roy's bike and was caught in another kiss before the older man straightened up and slipped the helmet on over his dark head, eyes shuttered from view. The younger alchemist stepped from the shed as the Colonel swung his leg over the bike. He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life; the sight of Roy on that bike in that helmet and that jacket and, oh god, the damn thing practically _snarled_ when it was started, the sound racing through him like little tongues of flame. The fiery ache of lust he had half-forgotten about was back full force, heating his skin to a dusky glow. The older man gave him a little wave before kicking the bike into gear, starting to pull from the shed and out onto the path.

Then Ed remembered something and he caught Roy as he got to the driveway, voice just barely audible over the rumble of the bike and catching the older man's attention. One leg came down from the pedals as he stepped up next to the grumbling bike, putting one hand over the Colonel's on the handle bars. He pulled the visor up and leaned in, kissing the end of the sharp nose as that was all he could really reach, bumping his head against the lifted plastic of the dark visor.

"I want to give you the damn flowers," he half shouted, lopsided smile in place and watched at the dark eyes took a moment before the man caught on, deep, fathomless depths lighting up. Before he knew it, the helmet was being pulled off and he was dragged forward to be crushed against Roy's side, his mouth trapped once more under Roy's. It was hot and sloppy but deep, a swift, efficient plundering. He could feel the strain of the older man's thigh muscles against his own as he kept his bike standing upright, a hand tangling in his hair, the vibrations from the engine coursing through his body. When they pulled apart, he had to blink several times to clear his vision and when he did, the gaze he was ensnared in was bright, the expression in them almost physically painful in its intensity. A thumb ran over his slightly swollen lips before he stepped away, letting the older man go with a smile.

"Love you, Major Elric!" a short, sharp salute and then the helmet was once again obscuring the dark gaze before the Colonel peeled away, barely slowing down as he tore into the street and roared out of sight. Ed stood there in the driveway, in nothing but his boxers and Roy's shirt, hair tumbling around his face as he pressed his fingertips to his burning mouth. Thick emotions roiled over him, searing hot trails under his skin, leaving him so full that he wasn't sure whether he should be laughing or crying. But then again, he had done both of those already so he just stood there, glowing like a hundred watt bulb, smiling against his fingertips as his eyes slid across the dark pavement of the driveway. _Love you, Major Elric…Ed…Ed, I love you…_

"I love you too, Colonel Mustang," he whispered, the words feeling soft against his hand, a tiny thrill going through him. Then he was recalling how the man looked, straddling that beast of a motorcycle, hair tossed from being in the helmet, fitted leather pulled over the blue uniform and dark eyes burning like hot coals and, oh yes, that was definitely the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life, the heat of desire spiking like bright, black fire. The smile turned into a grin as the blond finally turned to go back into the house.

Oh, yes. Definitely shower fantasy worthy.

* * *

Roy

As far as his favorite things to do go, riding his bike is close to the top of the list.

For one thing, he felt incredibly _free_ darting down the open streets with just an engine between his knees, the growl working through him until he felt he was part for the machinery. He became more than just a driver; he almost felt _part_ of the motorcycle. Each movement was fluid, using his knees and his core to turn the vehicle; a simple flex of muscles and the bike was obeying like it was reading his mind, like an extension of himself. It was true driving his Corvette was always a thrill but there was something about rumbling down the road on a Harley that had the blood pounding through his veins just a little harder, something close to pleasure filtering under his skin. It wasn't sexual in anyway, more like a pleasant buzz that ensured he was in a good mood for the rest of the day. As it was, he was grinning before he was even down the street, the lovely purr of his bike drawing attention and turning heads.

Although, the smile might have something more to do with the morning he had shared with a certain blond haired, golden eyed alchemist than his bike. The way those startling eyes had lit up when he had said those three words and how his own heart had stuttered and warmed when they were returned. Honestly, he hadn't expected Ed be so forthcoming but the kid had barely hesitated. Someone could have run him over at a street light right then and he would have died happy. Of course, he doubted the kid would appreciate it. At any rate, he would be repeating the morning over and over again in his head while he was stuck doing paper work with a barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

Though, his second favorite part was when he had once again come into the kitchen to find the blond in front of the stove after the older man had followed the tantalizing smell of something cooking, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Roy's shirts. All that golden hair had hung tangled down the younger man's back and the dark haired Colonel had to breathe slowly for a few moments, fingernails digging into his palms, before he was sure he could control the urge to drag the younger alchemist to the floor and take him right there on the wooden floor boards. Especially once Ed started teasing him, the golden gaze turning into wide pools of molten invitation. Damn work and that psychotic Lt. of his who tended to go postal when he was late. With the giddy joy brought on by mutual sentiments of love and the sight of the teen in just about nothing but a shirt, he would have taken his entire day and given it to Ed.

That thought was heartily agreed with by other parts of his anatomy and he shifted on his bike as he stopped at a light, regret sweeping through him. If only he had time to find out what Ed had made of his rather hurried explanation of deep throating. Then he realized that thinking about the blond doing to him what he had done to Ed the night before was probably better not done on his bike. Especially not with the vibrations from the engine seeping through him. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

To distract himself, he glanced at the little red convertible that pulled up next to him and got an interested and curious glace from the woman behind the wheel. She was really quite pretty, with her dark hair blown all around her head in loose curls and big eyes set in a pale, sweet face. Once, he might have returned the glance; lifted up his visor and winked one of his own dark eyes, knowing full well what he looked like on his bike in his uniform. Once it might have made the problem he was having even worse. But now, the corner of his lips just quirked upwards at the corner and he turned away, gratefully distracted, his dilemma magically eased. She might be pretty but she couldn't come close to the beautiful blond he had at home.

Roy recalled, then, what that blond had given him that morning and he was barking a delighted laugh against the inside of his helmet as he tore away from the light, balanced on his back wheel, pretty girl in the little convertible completely forgotten. Never again would he look at another girl (or guy) in anything more than he needed to be polite. Why would he when he had Ed? Beautiful, golden, fiery Ed who loved him, whom he loved…

**

Roy was rather disappointed to reach the parking lot at Headquarters, even having gone the long way so he might get a little more time on his bike. With a reluctant backwards glance he left it sitting mournfully in an empty spot, tucking his helmet under his arm and made his way to the office, absently flicking his fingers through his hair so it wouldn't look too sloppy. Stupid helmet law, messing up his hair, though he would never ride his bike without one; he'd heard too many horror stories about people who rode without them. He preferred living over neat hair.

It was with an easy smile he entered the office, only a couple minutes late to be greeted with a rather unpleasant surprise.

His eyes had flickered around the office, looking for the shine of bright blond hair and the blood thirsty gleam of dark hazel eyes to find only Havoc was at his desk, talking softly with Furey, both gazes, blue and dark brown darting to their superior officer as the dark haired man practically tiptoed into the room. He gave the younger man a little shrug, indicating at one desk in particular in a silent question. Those bight eyes flicked around the room and then he was given the thumbs up, which meant Riza had left the office. Grateful, he slipped into his own office, catching Havoc's envious comment of,

"It's not fair that he looks like that _and_ has a bike," it was mumbled to Furey, who he was sure offered the blond Second Lt. a consolatory pat on the back because that was how the younger man was and he grinned to himself. Jean had always been a little bitter, claiming Roy always took the good women and left nothing for the blond. Well, he couldn't really complain about that anymore, especially since the person the Colonel had fallen for wasn't even female. It was a little strange, when he paused to think about it. Sure, the issue of the Major's gender had occurred to him but it had never really been a something to stall his affection. Ed couldn't be anything but what he was and that was perfectly fine. It had been the first time he'd laid eyes on the kid in the dingy hallway of one of the city's high schools. The fact that he had been labeled Central's "Ladies Man" and had lived up to the reputation now mattered very little. Ed was Ed and boy or not, that was who he had fallen in love with. Havoc could have any woman he wanted and he would shake his hand and congratulate him. Well, maybe not the last part as the man would only think the Colonel was mocking him, but he still wouldn't begrudge him anything.

He had barely tossed his helmet onto the couch, eyeing the infuriatingly high pile of paperwork waiting for him on his desk when there was a soft step at the door, his only warning before the familiar alto broke through the quiet of the room.

"We need to talk, Roy," he whirled, surprised, half expecting to see the familiar stern look his Lt. usually pinned him with when he was late or hadn't finished his paperwork but there was nothing usual about how the blond approached him. She had closed his door right off the bat, something she never did unless he ordered her to and the corners of her eyes were pinched. Yet, most of all, she had used his name, dropping the title altogether. _Definitely _something she never did, even outside of work. Combing fingers through his hair as he tried to steady his leaping heart rate, he answered with the same seriousness he was being presented with.

"What is it, Hawkeye?" the blond pulled a folder from under her arm and handed it to him, the pinched look around her eyes becoming more pronounced.

"That officer you had me look up, the one that fired the first shot during the first conflict with Ishval..." he glanced at her when she broke off, taking note of the dark, troubled frown and he mirrored the expression, taking the folder to his desk and flipping it open. Inside was a few pictures, a military record of a soldier he'd never heard of and a copy of a death certificate. He thumbed through the pages, taking note of the pictures, all in black and white then shifted to the relatively thin record of the soldier's time in the military.

"But what's—" he started, dark brows furrowed as he scanned the page. Died in combat, commendable record, clean, no reprimands or reports of misconduct. Nothing strange about it. But the Lt. shifted from where she had come to stand in front of his desk, pointing towards the death certificate.

"Look at the dates," even her voice was strained and he snuck another glance at her before doing as suggested, wondering what could be so bad as to warrant a look such as that. His eyes scanned the dates then scanned them again, his frown deepening and he blinked.

"Well, that can't be right," he muttered, sifting through the soldier's record. Sure enough, the dates matched. The problem was, they couldn't possibly be real, as the man, one Sergeant Julian Douglas, had been killed two years _before_ the first war with Ishval had even started. He picked up one of the pictures and studied it. Two soldiers, one a Lt. Colonel the other a Sergeant, obviously Douglas, were grinning at the camera as they horsed around, looking a little rough around the edges as if they had just fought a hard battle. He stared at the Sergeant, something tugging at him as he took in the flat, colorless features.

"See, that's what I thought and I did some more—" then Roy's eyes widened, his wordless exclamation cutting the blond off, shock rolling through him as he stared at the picture. He knew that face, having seen it once before in a library as its owner had spat poison at Edward before stalking off, leaving a wake of bad feeling behind. Riza was peering over the edge of the picture he had begun to wrinkle in a grip that had become unforgiving, dark eyes nearly bugging out of his head, "Do you know him, Colonel?" her voice was curious as she tugged the picture out of his hands so her dark gaze could see it better.

"He's…Yeah, I've seen him…but how…?" and he was at a loss for words, picking up the next picture and staring at it, "He should be nearly forty years old by now and he doesn't look a day older than Ed," he breathed, going back to the report again. It was consistent to what his contact had told him a few days ago, but the visible proof was a bit unnerving. This Douglas had been a likeable person, according to the notes from his superiors, ready to help, to smile; nothing like the slimy creep he'd met briefly among the dark stacks of a library. Riza fixed him with a flat stare.

"He should be _dead_," she pointed out, flicking slender fingers at the death certificate, "And he should have died _before_ he shot that little boy that started the war the first time around," her words hung thickly in the air, like an oily cloud that crept under his clothes and crawled over his skin, leaving him irritable and with a growing desire to rip into this mystery with both hands, regardless of consequence.

"Do you have anything on the current Sergeant Douglas?" he asked quietly, hoping for some answers but was disappointed by a jerky shake of a blond head and the deepening of the troubled frown.

"The only thing I could find was that there is no Douglas on the current records. It was like, he had been erased from the records after the start of the war. But I did find a report of his arrest for insubordination," and he nodded, swirling a fingertip over the smooth emulsion of the familiar face grinning at him from behind the photo's frame.

"Are you sure that it was Douglas that fired the first shot?" not that it really mattered as the face was the same. The real Sergeant Julian Douglas had died a long time ago yet his likeness was still stalking the halls of Headquarters. What made him even more uncomfortable, the "boy" he had met seemed to have some sort of malicious claim on Ed.

"Yes, there was a log from a fellow soldier in the same platoon who watched as Douglas pulled the trigger. Well, whoever is pretending to be Douglas," her voice was thoughtful. Roy glared down at the photos on his desk, as if his gaze would set the papers on fire. Like that would make the truth disappear. Too bad things couldn't be that easy. One snap of the fingers and everything could go back to how they were, before dead people began starting wars and making a general confusing mess of things. He didn't realize he had been quiet for too many beats until the Lt. was leaning forward to catch his eye, her own still shadowed, "Colonel?" she asked and he scrubbed a hand through his hair, eyes sliding over the picture of just Douglas, nearly hidden at the bottom of the pile. Dark hair, long and pulled back into a neat tale, wide shining eyes, slender build. The expression was different, warmer but there was no mistaking the face.

"It's strange," he mused darkly, gears beginning to spin behind black, slanted eyes, "It's the same person but he doesn't go by the name Julian kid I met calls himself Envy," He knew then it wasn't the stone the military was after. It was after something much bigger and they were all stuck in the middle, trapped, unwilling pawns in a game most of them weren't even aware of yet. Dark eyes remained glued to the pictures, a flash of bright, venomous purple flashing in his mind.

Strings were being pulled and he had a feeling the military had just become a means to an end.

* * *

Al

The one thing Al discovered about fighting a war was that he had never been so tired in his entire life.

Between the constant intense surges of adrenaline while trying to stay alive and the use of alchemy all day long, by the time he was schlepping his way back to his tent, his limbs felt like they were made from lead, his head pounded until the light filtering through his eyelashes stung and he was sure he wouldn't make it into the inviting embrace of his cot. His hair dripped icy water into his face and down the back of his uniform from when he had scrubbed the thick blood that had covered his hands to his elbows, the cold, wet touches jarring against his hot skin. The Ishvalites had been brutally efficient that day, killing almost a dozen of Ametris's soldiers before the sun was even at its zenith, forcing them to retreat once again. Then he had been ordered to the medical tent where there were even more men bleeding, torn open, dying. So many, and most of them he hadn't even been able to save. Two had died under his hands, their souls slipping from their broken bodies before he had a chance to complete the circles.

Never in his life did he feel more like crying than he did right now. Every life that had been lost was like a physical blow, his heart aching and swollen within his chest. Two days and the upbeat, positive outlook he had always had on life had become shrouded in darkness.

The sun was dipping towards the horizon, turning a bright bloody orange that reminded him of the red that had been staining his fingers and he watched the light dripping down from the sky as he pushed the flap to his tent back. The sky was clear, bright and it reminded him of a time his brother had taken him to a place outside of the city when they were both still in school to watch a sunset much like this one. His heart gave a sharp throb. He missed his brother like Ed had been one of his own limbs and it had been cut off, the ache sometimes so intense his vision blurred. Al had thought about calling him several times, just to hear his voice, but when he wasn't trying to save another life, he was sleeping, leaving little time to make a phone call.

Yet as much as he wanted nothing more than to crash into his cot and let dreams of blood and tears sweep him away, when he ducked underneath the canvas, he found his cot wasn't empty.

Blond hair spilled over the single blanket, catching on the rough material before tumbling over the side of the platform. The only thing he could really see was the top of the impossibly bright head and the teasing curve of a feminine hip in the gloomy shadows under the thick canvas. One slender arm fell gracefully over the edge of the cot, fingers brushing the hard packed earth of the ground. For a long moment he stood frozen just inside the opening, staring, his breath hitching slightly every time he tried to inhale. Since she had come here the day before, Al had not seen Winry, sometimes feeling as if she was not in the same camp at all. In reality, he had meant to find her long before this, to talk her into going back home, as far away from this nightmare as she could. Instead, now as he stared at her, the words fell in useless, icy chunks at his feet.

What made it worse was that she was wearing a uniform much like his own.

Yet, what could he say to her? He had no claims on her other than being a long time friend. Besides, she was older than him; she could do whatever she wanted. Not to mention she was as stubborn as his brother and once she made her mind up, there was no swaying her decision. The tall blond just wished there was something that he could do to keep her safe, to spare her this. But he knew there wasn't. So he unlocked his joints, swallowing that familiar flutter he always got when he was around the girl and made his way over to the side of the cot, crouching down beside it so his face was level with the girl's were she lay on her side, knees tucked against her stomach, his blanket pressed to her nose.

He had thought Winry was asleep but as he peered into her shadowed face, the bright eyes were wide open, fathomless depths darkened and swirling with grief, the emotions welling up over the dulled color to run in clear trails of salty tears. Another sharp pang bolted through him, worry and concern nearly stalling his heart and he reach out to tug on the blanket, amber eyes at a loss.

"Winry?" he whispered, voice soft in the silence of the tent, tugging harder on the material in his hand when the girl wouldn't let it go and the worry blazed hotter when she didn't acknowledge him. Still the bright rain trickled down over her fine features, "Winry? Are you okay?" he pulled harder, the blanket finally coming free and those wide eyes turned to him, slowly, as if the girl was seeing nightmares flitting across the clear surface of her corneas. He blinked at the raw emotion he found there, the continuous well of glittering tears catching him up and making him feel more helpless then he had felt all day.

They stayed like that for a long moment, his fatigue forgotten in the wake of his friend's pain, amber caught by shadowed blue. He couldn't decipher the thoughts behind the emotion, or what it might mean, the lack of words between them chafing against his skin. Then Winry stretched out, lifting herself into a sitting position, hair falling over one shoulder and now his breath caught for another reason entirely. The Major was frozen on the spot as her feet touched the ground, intent shielded in the eyes the color of an afternoon sky, the flow of tears slowing, dripping over full lips, catching in the seam and he watched the progression as the little drop relinquished its hold on the edge of the finely tapered chin.

"Al…" her voice was broken, trembling with the weight of the reason for her tears. Then the bright eyebrows knitted harshly and he was once again rendered motionless when the girl slid from the edge of the cot to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing him close. Winry's long, slender legs slipped around his waist, forcing him to sit on the ground or be tipped over backwards until she was straddling his lap, curling into his body as she pressed a wet, salty cheek to his shoulder.

"Win," he breathed, heart pounding in his chest, barely daring to lift his arms and slide his fingers into the abundance of thick, sun bright hair that he had dreamed of for so long, "Winry, what happened?" ah, her hair felt like silk, as tangled as it was and he couldn't help it when he pulled her closer to his chest, arms tightening around her slender back, breathing in the scent of golden light and oil from mechanics. Then there were hands in his own hair and thighs around his hips tightened like a vise, sending a bolt of fire whipping through him, taking him by surprise. The words spoken next, in a voice broken and thick with tears had the air solidifying in his lungs, time screeching to a halt.

"Al…Alphonse, I love you…I love you," soft lips brushed against the side of his neck but he barely felt it. He was too busy trying to make his brain start working again because he was sure Winry had just said she loved him. Just like that. When his brain caught up to his thundering pulse, he realized he wasn't breathing and his eyes were about to bug out of his head. Because she loved him; had said the words he had dreamed about hearing for years and he couldn't even return them for the ache brought on by an emotion he had never experienced before blocking his throat.

There was a pause in which the silence seemed to become heavier with each passing second and he knew he needed to say something but he was still processing what his reality had just become; bright blue eyes and long blond hair and a smile that lit up the darkest room. Finally Winry shifted, pulled back so she could see his eyes. He had no idea what she found there but a small smile curled at the corners of her mouth, even while a dusky flush was working its way over smooth cheeks. With that little expression, he was released, the ice ceasing up his motor functions cracking and he leaned in, pressing his forehead to the girl's, thumb sweeping away cool tears from her chin.

"Winry…" and he couldn't withstand the swell of warmth that was suddenly surging through him so he closed his eyes and clutched her tightly, listening to her breathe, to the soft laugh at his reaction, knowing nothing but starry light that accompanied the vibrant joy cresting over him in waves. Heat seared him through their connection all along the front of their bodies, sweet, soft curves pressed against him and he forgot how tired he had been, how helpless he had felt, how the shadows had been clinging to the edges of his vision because of the joy that was leaking into his veins, until he was sure he was glowing. Amber fluttered open again when warm breath ghosted over the bridge of his nose, achingly hot and clashed with the color of sapphires.

Just a little tilt of his head, a gentle coax from his hand still tangled in golden hair much like his own and finally, _finally_ he tasted bliss. Her lips were incredibly soft, the contact jarring through his system as a million lights fizzed away from the place he was connected with the blond mechanic. So soft and warm and he pressed in closer, harder, wanting to feel nothing but her lips sliding against his own, her hands tightening their grip in his hair, her body pressed against his own. He caught a hint of salt from the girl's tears against his own lips and he wished he would cry them for her. Breath became unsteady as there was a ball of bright fire burning away within him and he moved his mouth against hers, alight with the slick feel of their kiss.

Winry pulled away to snatch a breath of air but he wanted more, wanted to taste, to seep inside of her so he dragged her back, catching a flash of blue when he lifted his eyelids before they were pressed together again, her sweet breath trickling into his mouth when he parted his lips, intent on breaching the hot mouth under his own. One swipe of his tongue and with a small noise of surprise, a whole world was opened to him, soft lips parting so he could dive in, Winry's taste exploding in his mouth. It was sweet, achingly so but there was a tang, something he didn't recognize, reminding him of bitter tears. Slow, sweeping licks found as much of that flavor as he could, running over the backs of clean, straight teeth, the inside of one cheek before rubbing with the slick muscle, wet slide of their tongues shooting waves of heated desire down his spine.

When air became imperative, he opened his eyes to find she had begun to cry again, crystalline tears trailing down the golden skin of her cheeks. But they flowed past the smile that beamed up at him and he just wiped them away with the back of one of his hands that looked too big against the blond mechanic's delicate frame. She caught his wrist and pressed her lips to his finger tips, grief still spilling over his skin.

"I love you too, Winry," he whispered, pulling her close again and warm, damp cheeks were pressed against his neck. Hands wove into the front of his uniform and he contemplated a long strand of hair as he wrapped it around his fingers, "You tasted like metal," he breathed into her hair, thinking it was the most wonderful taste in the world but then his heart was aching again when she sniffed softly and the grip of her legs around his waist once again tightened, pulling them together entirely, not a breath between them.

"You taste like blood…" it was said with a small sob and just like that, he understood. She had already seen the nightmare their world had become and it was already starting to affect her. Amber eyes shuttered in the dimming light, dirty blond head falling to a slender shoulder and the tall teenage alchemist shook under the gentle, sweeping strokes of a hand on his head, the closeness suddenly almost too much, "Do you mind…if…if I stay here tonight?" the soft, bright voice was less than a breath and he barely caught it. Al sat up again and tried to offer a smile but it fell flat. Just like that, the day came crashing back over him, reminding him of the nightmares waiting to claim him as soon as he closed his eyes and he realized he couldn't face the night alone.

So he untangled himself from the girl that he had known almost his whole life, loved for almost as long and lifted her onto the cot before curling himself around her slender form, warm, slim back pressed into his chest. The day would come much too soon, bright light slamming him back to a reality of blood and fear but he had this now and it was a little sliver of perfection. His nose pressed into bright golden hair, his arm wrapped around the curve of a graceful waist, surrounding her with warmth, surrounded by a still peace and when the nightmares came, he was ready for them.

_**To be continued...**_

**Never fear, I promised you a lemon didn't I? Well, just click on the next chapter!!  
**


	17. This is Love part2

**A/n: and here you go...your lemon. Enjoy!!(P.S. lots of pov switching. I won't do it like that after this but I wanted to get their first time from both perspectives. Please forward all hospital bills for whiplash to my beta *Grins evilly*)  
**

Sixteen (Part 2)

Ed

Ed wanted to hit something.

Seriously, just take his metal limbs and tear into something; a repeat performance of Roy's rather spectacular destruction of his own house, perhaps. Yet, then again, he didn't want to have to put it all back together again and he doubted the Colonel would appreciate coming home to find his house ready to cave in. Because that was the point Ed was at. Complete and utter atomic combustion. And all because the book that had almost claimed his life was about to do the same with his sanity.

He had been so sure that the thing was in code but, after working on it for the entire day, he had found no evidence of a pattern or a key that might help in deciphering the real meaning behind the babble of words and measurements. It seemed that a quarter cup of flour meant just that and each recipe was just an aid for cooking. The real problem was that there was no evidence of a key. Usually a key was marked with a unique set of letters and/or symbols within the repeating pattern of the code itself. That is, if the text contained the key at all. Sometimes they didn't but in those cases, the people doing the decoding already knew the key or there was a clue as to where to find it. But here there was nothing. Just a drivel of words and numbers strung out until they all bled together, making absolutely no sense to his aching brain at all.

As the sun began to make a run for the horizon, shadows growing longer and the light deepening from a bright gold to a dusky orange, it was beginning to look like he would never get this get to the bottom of the truth held within Marco's book. He had started out in the library, knees tucked under him on the couch and confident that he would at least be able to start the decoding process before the end of the day, showered and dressed, all in all presentable even if he wasn't leaving the house. By the time midday had rolled around, he had half of Roy's library spread over the couches and table then had moved to the kitchen to continue his mission in covering the house in open books and pages of notes. The trail had spread to the deck behind the house when being trapped behind four walls had become unbearable where he was now sprawled on the stained wood, hair a tangled mess around his face from his fingers trying to tear it out every five minutes.

Even the rumble of his stomach was distant due to the seething broil of frustration bubbling in the pit of his stomach. The wood he sat on was hard and cool as he brought mismatched knees to his chest and stared down at the book spread open at his feet, golden eyes narrowed at the dark print on the white pages that had turned into incomprehensible nonsense. He had been forced to call Roy a half an hour ago, begging him to stop in the library at headquarters and pick him up some books. The desperation had made his voice shake, irritation clear in every syllable that couldn't even be soothed by a deep voice made from black silk. All he could think of was the book that held important information that he couldn't get at.

If only he had Al. Then maybe, together, they would have gotten somewhere. There had been many occasions were his younger brother would see things he would miss. Ed tended to see all the tiny details where as Al was better at seeing the bigger picture. They were two halves of the same whole and it was times like these he really felt the loss of having his brother by his side. Slender fingers knocked out the tie holding what was left of his braid together before he buried his face in his knees. The frustration was aggravated by the ache of missing his brother, of missing what was familiar and the need to hit something, to _destroy_ just strengthened.

So strong was the turmoil brewing like a storm under his skin, welling like a river of lava in his chest until he could barely hear, unaware of his surroundings that he didn't hear the sliding glass door open then shut behind him, announcing the arrival of someone else onto the deck until a warm, steady hand settled into his hair, making him jump.

"Hey, you," the blond jerked around, wide golden eyes meeting slanted orbs of obsidian, softened around corners with a gentle smile. Just like that his homesickness was eased because his home was right here, hidden in the look behind the dark eyes. Though, the irritation still seethed under the surface and he barely managed a smile as those long fingers carded through his disheveled hair, "What's wrong?" the Colonel asked, shifting a few pages of some book or other so he could crouch next to the blond. Ed plunked his chin back on his knees and gave the book he was supposed to be decoding a vicious glare.

"That damn book is kicking my ass," he snarled, giving the book in question a sharp kick, sending it flying off the deck and into the grass of the yard where it lay in a heap of bent pages and probably a broken binding. There was a soft chuckle at his shoulder and the hand in his hair slipped away as the older man leaned back to contemplate him, features stark in the light of the setting sun.

"That bad, huh?" the dark haired man asked, voice mild and another surge of frustration swept through the younger alchemist so that he ducked his head, forehead once again pressed against his knees, his own slender fingers finding purchase in hair the color of sunlight, tugging hard.

"All fucking day I've been trying to decode that damn thing and it's almost like there's no code at all. Like, Dr. Marco gave us the number to a book that was nothing more than what it looks like; a cook book. Seriously, I don't know if I can decode this thing," his voice was full of rough venom, eyes hot as he eyed the book lying pathetically in the grass. There was a pause in which he could feel the older man thinking, his presence beside the blond somewhat calming. Ed just wanted to forget about the book, about what was hidden among its pages and just spend the rest of the night with his dark haired Colonel, doing nothing but just being with the man. Then Roy was shifting, standing back up and when Ed turned his head to glance at him, his face was lit up, as if he had come upon an idea.

"Alright. It sounds like you need to vent," the bigger man stepped off the deck and into the yard, nimble fingers starting to undo the fastenings of his uniform jacket. The blond blinked at him, confused, sitting back so he could watch with growing interest as the Colonel stripped off his jacket and started roll up his sleeves, dark eyes shadowed.

"What are you doing?" the older man knelt down, tugging his feet free of his heavy leather boots and then his socks before he glanced up, grinning at the blond still blinking incredulously, flushing slightly at the picture Roy made. The breeze ruffled the already slightly untidy hair and with a smile like that, the man looked absolutely feral, half dressed as he was.

"Helping you vent," he said with a laugh, "Come one, you know how to fight hand to hand. Sparring is a good way let off some steam. Or are you afraid you might lose?" it was a rather transparent taunt but by now the blond was grinning too, already feeling better. He stood and followed the Colonel's lead, rolling his sleeves back before leaping from the wooden platform, bare feet sinking into the cool grass.

"Please. The only thing I'm afraid of is hurting an old man. You better be careful; I hear hips and backs start to get weak around your age," he bit back, stretching his arms before dropping into a stance, excitement burning away all the frustration of the day, the grin on his face easy. Roy answered with a rumbling laugh, not even bothering with a stance as he faced the younger alchemist, dark hair falling into his eyes.

"You better hope for your sake that's true, you pipsqueak!" and familiar fire of his temper flared hotly in Ed's veins as he threw himself across the yard, metal arm gleaming in the deepening light, screaming,

"WHOSE SO SHORT YOU CAN'T FIND HIM WITH A MICRO—WOAH!!" Roy had watched him bolt across the grass, stance remaining ever relaxed, hands held at his side, fingers gently curled, smile still curling at the corner of his lips. Ed was still yelling as he drew close to the older man, reading himself to strike when suddenly Roy moved, pulling back and he barely blocked the Colonel's kick to his ribs. Forearm aching, he stumbled back and blinked at the dark haired man, eyebrows raised. He just received an easy shrug in response before he was once again blocking a rather brutal kick that had him once again stepping back then spinning away from a speeding fist, feeling the breeze of the strike on his left cheek.

"What the hell!?" he yelped, drawing back and sinking back into a wary stance so he could better contemplate the older man who was letting the younger alchemist take a second stock of his "opponent". Roy was both bigger and taller than the blond, giving him a longer reach but even when Ed was physically evenly matched with the other person, Ed was usually much faster. Yet he hadn't even seen the older man's last attack. As he watched those dark eyes still smiling at him, a new-found respect replaced his earlier cockiness. Ed could fight and he did it well but it seemed the dark haired man had some serious training.

The blond held back, waiting to see what Roy would do next. There was a brief moment when their eyes met, bright color clashing with dark, bottomless pools and then the older man was moving, body low to the ground as he came at the blond. Ed countered the swift punch at his face with an upward cut of his elbow, pulling his knee up to try and trip up the Colonel. But he just avoided it smoothly, drawing into Ed's space for a moment, the heat from his bigger frame washing over the blond and he had just enough time to bring up his arms to block another swift punch. Their gazes met again and he shivered at the smoky look in the dark eyes.

"Not so bad for an old man, huh?" the deep voice was steady and Ed leaped back, a wary expression on his face. He was already a little breathless, though more from the unexpectedness of the strength of the attacks than anything else. A puff of sharp breath dislodged an errant hair then he caught the tail end of the attempt at humor.

"Well, at least I know I don't have to hold back," he responded with a glance from under his eyelashes and swept forward when he noticed how his gaze caught the older man off balance. Now it was Roy who had to gather his defenses as swiftly as he could lest the smaller blond sweep underneath them and end their friendly match. He was able to get a few close strikes in before the light in the dark eyes hardened and then he was being pressed ever backwards, unable to press an attack because he was too busy warding off the Colonel. The older man was like a freight train, unyielding in his advance, reminding the younger alchemist of the woman who had first taught him how to fight.

That thought gave him a second wind, sharp golden gaze catching a subtle opening that he maneuvered into, fist brushing past the older man's face. Dark eyes widened slightly and he pressed forward, grinning now, catching the Colonel at the back of his ankle and making him stumble backwards. There was a slight break in their rhythm, a break in which he celebrated his tiny victory and taking note of the sweat starting to shimmer on Roy's pale skin. His success, however, was short lived as it seemed he wasn't the only one good at taking advantage of a weakness and before he knew it, he was on his back, the breath knocked out of him by a well aimed kick and a foot two inches from his nose.

Gasping for breath, he needed a second or two to reorient himself and when he did, eyes the color of onyx were grinning down at him. Discomfited, he shoved Roy's foot out of his face abruptly, causing the other man to overbalance and suddenly it wasn't a foot he was staring at but a face, one with pale features and a blank look of surprise written all over it. The Colonel had been close to falling directly on top of the teen but had caught himself on his hands in the grass beside the golden head, bringing his face close with Ed's, who quirked an eyebrow. A laugh ghosted over his face, the breath warm and he pushed at the bigger man, pretending annoyance.

"What the hell's so funny?" he demanded, very aware of the older man as his heady scent pushed him into the firm ground, the smell of clean sweat and something like sandalwood filling his lungs and making him slightly lightheaded with the resulting pulse of desire. The older man lowered himself onto his elbows, shifting so his body was flush with the shorter alchemist, making the heat washing over the blond spike almost uncomfortably.

"I win," Roy breathed, voice low and Ed had to tell himself not to squirm as that would not help his current predicament. Besides, any one of the Colonel's neighbors could look out of their windows at any given time and see the two of them tangled together on the grass. He doubted that would go over very well. The fear of an audience helped kill the flame of desire licking at his veins and he pushed harder on the unforgiving surface of the older man's chest.

"Yes, I can see that. Now would you get off of me? I can't breathe!" but the dark haired man just pressed closer, lips brushing over the blonde's briefly as his gaze narrowed, deepening with the force of the want burning in the black eyes. Ed stuttered for a breath and realized he couldn't breathe not because Roy was settled on top of him but because an increasingly familiar flame was crackling away within his lungs, eating away all of his oxygen and leaving him defenseless. The older man's lips curled, dark gaze dropping to the smaller alchemist's mouth briefly before dragging him under, waves of heat coursing through him.

"Oh but, what about my victory kiss?" he swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off that smug little smirk that curled so sexily on those lips and made one last attempt to push the bigger man off of him, desire making him weak. A shiver crawled up his spine when the edge of the sharp, pale nose brushed against his, tasting the older man's breath. He didn't stand a chance and he knew it but he really didn't want people seeing them. His voice, however, held no conviction and his body was betraying him, arms easing over broad shoulders and fingers sinking into dark hair.

"Roy—_mph_!" and then there was no more use fighting because the Colonel's mouth pressed into his own won over whatever battle he seemed to be having with himself. The heat was stoked hotter as a pair of firm lips caressed his own, the contact sweet but insistent. The blond relaxed into it, parting his lips and letting Roy in, the slick muscle rubbing against his own making his head spin. Right then, as the rich taste of the older man flooded into his mouth, he didn't give a damn who might see. Let them look. Especially when Roy did that thing where he nipped gently on the younger alchemist's bottom lip before sucking on it, easing the sting. Hands were tangled in his hair that was spread around his head, catching in the blades of the grass, coaxing his head back farther as the Colonel delved deeper, breathing harshly through his nose. The blond couldn't even do that, choking on a sound that could have been a moan when teeth bit into his lip while that wonderfully hot tongue was licking slowly into his mouth with soft, wet strokes.

The bigger man shifted on top of him and he groaned into the mouth covering his, entire body heating up when a deeper voice echoed the sound, unconsciously rocking into the pressure holding him against the ground. The friction sent a sizzling wave of pleasure rocketing through him and he broke away from Roy's lips to throw his head back, gasping for breath. When the dark gaze came into focus a moment later, he was looking into smoldering eyes, burning with a need that sent his pulse racing even more than it already was.

"I never agreed on…the winner getting a…kiss," he hissed, bright eyes narrowing in a slight smile that said he really didn't mind at all and the Colonel freed one hand to brush it across the younger alchemist's cheek, expression mirroring Ed's as his eyes watched the progression of his pale hand against the golden skin.

"Do you at least feel better now?" the older man asked, leaning down to kiss a line down the spot his hand had touched and the teen laughed softly as the dark hair tickled his nose, which ruined the pretend pout that he put on a moment later.

"Not really. You didn't even let me hit you!" he huffed and the dark eyes found his again as Roy pulled back, leaning back on his elbows so he could study the blonde's face. The dark gaze took in the sly, sideways glance of the golden eyes and how the reddened lips were puckered in a very fake sulk and the deep laugh rumbled through him, vibrations seeping into him and crawling pleasantly into his bones.

"I couldn't make it too easy on you, now could I?" the older man snickered and Ed glowered up at him, feeling like he should have his arms crossed but there was a broad chest in the way.

"Well, what was the purpose of this, then, if you were going to beat the crap out of me?" he demanded and one dark eyebrow arched elegantly, adding to that insufferable smirk.

"Point taken. How about I make it up to you?" the man was using that husky tone again, eyes deepening once more with the smothering desire and it threaded through the younger alchemist, tightening his hold around the broad shoulders once again. There was an invitation in the other man's words as warm lips brushed over his chin before strong fingers were tilting his head back and that mouth was brushing the lightest kisses down his neck, lingering nowhere, just teasing touches that promised more. He shuddered and struggled to find his voice again, the heat beginning to move in a southward direction, making him start to ache.

"H-how would you do that?" his voice was unsteady as he tipped his head back more, exposing more golden skin. There was a pause and then those dark eyes were catching his own.

"I think I still owe you that barbeque…" it was the right words to say as the lust burning at the edges of his consciousness were pushed away as his stomach lit up, bright golden eyes blazing with excitement. His grin was bright and he released the older man so they could pick themselves off the ground.

"Yes! Barbeque!!" he crowed it into the quiet yard, much to the older man's amusement, a renewed energy pounding through him. They made their way back to the deck so he could clean up the mess he had made and even when he was reminded of the difficulty he'd had with the book, it suddenly didn't seem as daunting. He would clean up, eat dinner with Roy (not just dinner, barbeque, which was one of his favorite types of meals) and then, when he went back to decoding that book, he might see it in a new light. After all, there had to be something he was missing and maybe with his stomach full of good cooking he could find it.

It was hard to be pessimistic, though, now that Roy was home, that he had just made out with him on the lawn…that he was not alone.

* * *

Roy

Before he met Ed, the dark haired Colonel had never realized before that a single color could mean so many things. Yet having spent time with the teen, getting to know him and consequently falling in love with him, he realized the color gold had many different expressions. Like bright charisma, a sharp temper, a blazing intelligence, untamable beauty. And now, as he watched the younger alchemist from across the room, bent over that book that had been giving him so much trouble, that gold turned a new shade; a bright, sharp tone of raging determination.

The kid seemed to have clicked a switch inside of himself and had sat down in the library after they had finished eating to begin pouring over the book again. Bright eyebrows drawn in concentration and golden eyes narrowed, intense, he had been like that ever since. Now it was almost two o'clock in the morning, the world having long ago turned dark and silent and the teen was still perched at the edge of the couch, leaning on his knees and trying his hardest to fill up a third notebook with his scrawling handwriting, which in itself was like a code. Roy had no idea how the kid could read what he wrote because even when the blond handed in his reports, the Colonel was only able to make out every three words.

He smiled to himself as he leaned against the doorway of the library watching the younger alchemist work. Bright hair tumbled over one shoulder as the narrow nose scrunched when the wide gaze shifted from book to his notes then back again. The older man had tried to occupy himself after dinner, working on some paperwork he'd been forced to take home then curling up on the couch in the music room with a book. That had just ended with him nodding off and he had only just blinked awake a few minutes ago, disoriented and groggy. For a moment he was sure the blond had met the same fate and had just gone to see if he should carry the teen up to bed like he had been doing. Yet upon rounding the corner and stepping into the warm light of the library, he had been brought up short by the glaring color of bright determination.

Roy wasn't sure how long he had been standing in the doorway, entranced, but it was quite a while until a frustrated groan pulled him from his trance, slender fingers working their way through blond hair, once again pulling it free from the thick confines of the braid. The dark eyes drank in the picture Ed made, leaning over the scattered papers, the collar of his shirt caught in between his teeth as his eyes stared blankly, the color in them concentrated with the force of his emotion. Finally he had enough and the Colonel strode into the room, stooping to pull the papers out of the teen's lap before he was pinned with a startled gaze.

"Hey, what are you—" but Ed was cut off when the older man leaned in, pressing a warm kiss to a dusky cheek. He liked the sharp little intake of breath in his ear as he was surrounded by sunlight, the skin against his lips smooth and the gold had become muted when he pulled back.

"It's after two," he said softly, fingertips running over soft, golden hair and registered the slight shiver before Ed pulled back a little bit, gaze closed off.

"So? I've stayed up later—" and was silenced once again when the older man lowered his gaze and moved his fingers from bright hair to warm lips, halting their movement. The teen's breath was hot as it slid over his skin and he couldn't take his eyes off of his own finger moving along the blonde's bottom lip, pushing against the seam to dip into the wet heat, rubbing along the inside of his lip. The breath being expelled against the sensitive pad vibrated slightly, the gold gaze wide as the teen stared at him. Finally he met that gaze, finger pushing the plump lip against the front of the kid's teeth before pulling back, leaving the skin red and slightly swollen.

"I know but…I'd like to take you to bed with me," the Colonel whispered, feeling his face heat up with the bold request, which was somewhat unnerving as this was most certainly not the first time he was asking this of someone before. It was, however, the first time it had ever meant anything before. There was a pause in which he watched the bright gaze flicker from confusion to a kind of frozen understanding before it went wide, Ed's face turning a delicate crimson. The gold eyes dropped to the teen's denim clad lap and he watched him twitch with sudden nerves, a small smile trying to work its way onto the smaller alchemist's sharp features.

"Well…in that case…" and Roy's heart leaped in his chest, picking up speed as those full lips curled ever upwards and the pretty blush deepened. He pressed another quick kiss to the tawny skin, this time on the back of Ed's hand before getting to his feet and offering his own hand to help the teen to his. There was a bright flash of gold and then a slender hand was wrapped around his bigger one, heat radiating through him at the touch. Standing, Ed wasn't all that much shorter than himself; he had perhaps two or three inches on the teen. But it was enough that he had to duck his head in order for his lips to reach the blonde's. Again he didn't remain long, just a quick taste, lips sliding together but it stole his breath with the promise behind the contact of what was to come. Somehow, he managed a shaky smile to an equally shaky and breathless Ed, the golden gaze muted.

"Let me just go lock up," he said, voice rough, fingers dancing along the graceful arch of one tan cheekbone and was answered with a shy nod. Pulling away from the blond was difficult but he did, walking through his house to turn the lights off. Ed was waiting for him at the library doorway when he finished locking the door to the garage, face shadowed in the darkness and he looked inviting, standing with his hair falling about his shoulders and a shy, heated expression in his eyes as he peered at the older man through his bangs. The warmth from the glace burned through the dark haired man and when he took the blonde's hand, he pressed another kiss to it, this time over the valleys of the palm, tasting salt.

The gentle whisper of his name caught his attention, followed with a slender hand in his hair then he was once more captured by pools of shadowed gold. The darkness muted all the bright color that was Ed but it didn't stop the accompanying heat from reaching him. Briefly, the older man ducked his dark head, strands of hair the color of midnight mixing with thick, golden threads as their foreheads met. The sensation of just being close to the younger alchemist was momentarily overwhelming, prickling along his skin like a million sparks and he breathed deep the scent of passionate fire, the bright smell of gold. Then he was able to slip his fingers into the smaller hand curled into the front of his shirt, the grip warm in his own so he could pull the shorter alchemist down the hall, in the direction of their final destination. All the while his heart pounded in his chest, blood feeling almost too hot to be contained by his skin. It was a familiar feeling of anticipation, one he had grown accustomed to feeling when he was about to bring someone to his bed with the intent of something other than sleep on his mind. But there was something new, too, about this feeling. Along with the anticipation and the heat of strengthening lust was something else, something softer that took an edge off he hadn't even known existed before now.

It was love.

* * *

Ed

Ed had thought, when this moment came, he would be terrified. As it was, the only thing he had done that was remotely close to what was about to happen was the night before and Roy's mouth that had brought him to completion. Even then he might have been nervous if it hadn't happened so fast. And he wouldn't be fooling anyone if he said he had no idea what the older man had meant by his rather enticing words in the library. He knew. Yet, while he was defiantly nervous, his inexperience fluttering through him like anxious butterflies, he wasn't scared. On the contrary, beside the nerves flickered something else, a hot kind of excitement that was heating his body as it swept through him, leaving him feeling anxious and undeniably aroused.

Now, as he followed the taller man down the hall towards the stairs, his hand shook slightly in the warm grip leading him along and his heart slammed against his rib cage, making his pulse race. He felt too hot, the clothes he was wearing suddenly stifling. And as he put one foot in front of the other, the words that held more than a promise tumbled around in his head, clattering against the inside of his skull. _I'd like to take you to bed with me_…

The gold eyes were glued to the shadowy figure of the man walking before him, the dark hair brushing the collar of the t-shirt Roy had changed into and Ed wondered at the effect those words were having on him. He had slept in the same bed as the older man and had done a bit more than innocently sleep. But that had never been his intention when he had climbed into that bed. Now…_take you to bed with me…_now those words had a whole different meaning and they were seeping into his blood until he could barely think beyond the confident stride of the man in front of him, the breadth of the wide shoulders, the straight, narrow hips.

Roy caught him off guard when he paused in front of the stair case, turning to look back at the blond and the smaller alchemist had no idea what the older man might have seen as he peered through the shadows but a second later, Ed found himself pressed against the wall, a steady pressure on his shoulders. All he could do was tilt his head back and accept the warm mouth that covered his own, breathing in the strong familiar scent of gunpowder and man. The caress of the warm lips was slow, giving, then taking, gently sucking until he was left with no air of his own and was forced to borrow some from the Colonel, who tasted like a sweet promise, lighting his blood on fire as the warm breath flooded his mouth. At some point he had fisted his hands in dark hair, pulling the bigger man close, not close enough, the air around them becoming heated from the fire that was radiating off of their bodies.

The wonderful, hot mouth pulled away before the kiss could become hard, hurried, desperate, brushing against the corner of his mouth, trailing down over his chin, heading down much like the heat beginning to sear under his skin. The wall was hard and cool behind his head, his anchor that kept him rooted in reality as he tilted his head back, giving the dark haired better access. A gentle kiss on the soft under side of his chin, another right below it then a hot tongue curled around the bump of his Adam's apple, teasing the thin skin before moving away. By now breath was near to impossible to catch, remaining ever elusive as Roy nipped up along the line of where his pulse throbbed. Gasps turned into tiny, nearly inaudible whimpers, mere slivers of sound but the older man moved back up to his mouth so he could capture them, each one.

Fingers stroked gently along his collar bone, discreetly moving to the buttons of Roy's shirt he hadn't taken off since that morning, toying with them before slipping them free. All the while his tongue tangled with Roy's, sliding along the slick appendage, the feel of it shooting through him, moving ever downwards so his pants began to tighten. He pushed his way into the older man's mouth as long fingers continued to undo the buttons of the shirt, fumbling slightly as he lapped at the hot cavern, rubbing his tongue with the Colonel's, sensation making his knees a little weak.

Cool air brushed over his abdomen as the last button came undone and he broke away so that the confining folds of the material might slide to the floor, soft, graceful fall of the fabric going unnoticed. Dark, shadowed eyes roved over the curved planes of his chest and abdomen, big hands spanning the length of his stomach, the warmth of the cool palms pressing him a little harder into the wall. He shivered as fingers curled around his sides, sliding upwards, rough calluses catching the pebbled skin of his nipples and drawing a sharp gasp from his mouth. Then the hands wrapped over his shoulders and he was turned, pushed towards the stairs, which he took backwards as he was unwilling to pull himself from the older man's lips that were once again covering his.

One step, another kiss, second step and the warm hands eased down his stomach, another hot chill shooting up his spine. Third step and yet another kiss, this one nearly stealing his breath as Roy nipped his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, the younger alchemist's soft moan filling the stairwell. The fourth step and he couldn't keep his hands off anymore, sliding over the broad shoulders as he dove into Roy's mouth, the extra step giving him height advantage so he could press in deep, touching everywhere to find just a little bit more of the man's flavor. Nimble fingers found the hem of the t-shirt and tugged it upwards, pulling back to momentarily catch the Colonel up in the folds of the dark material. Ed couldn't really see very much in the dark shadows of the stairs but the older man's skin was milky pale, darkness exaggerating the strong build of the muscle gracing the bigger frame. Now he was free to touch, unhindered as his fingers dragged over as much skin as he could reach, dipping into the smooth definition of the man's clavicle before skimming the firm curve of a pectoral, a fizz of desire snaring him as his fingers rolled over a pert nipple, making the man's breath catch and the dark gaze find his own. The heat he found there nearly knocked him over and he looped his arms around the Colonel's neck, pulling him close, the hard bulge of his trapped erection pressing into a pale hip. Dark hair tickled his lips as he brushed them over the shell of the older man's ear.

"I want you," he breathed, husky voice surprisingly deep and smoky with desire. Strong hands forced his head down so his mouth could be plundered efficiently, the heat of it leaving him shaky. Fire connected them when Roy pulled away, stealing his breath, leaving him helpless in his wake.

"Lead the way, Edward," the silky voice fanned the flames hotter and he was barely coherent enough to pull away, turn around, once again twining his hand with a bigger one so they could mount the rest of the way up the steps together.

And the fire was black as it surged through him, pooled in his groin, pressed painfully against stiff denim, the darkest onyx, his favorite color.

* * *

Roy

As much as he wanted to get to his bed room as swiftly as they could, watching the shadows play on all that golden skin as the teen walked was too much and he was once again pulling Ed to him to capture that sweet mouth again, drinking in the shimmering flavor of sunshine and something deeper that was all Ed. His hands circled the slim hips, pulling the smaller alchemist tightly against himself, feeling the reciprocating desire in the front of the blonde's jeans against his thigh. He had been hard as soon as the husky voice had whispered those three words in his ear, the need for the teen almost painful but he couldn't stop himself from touching, tasting.

There was another soft half-heard sound as he rolled the tip of his tongue against a spot on the roof of the younger alchemist's mouth, the heady friction of the tongues sending the heat spiraling ever downwards. Hesitantly, distracting Ed with his mouth, he moved his fingers over the sturdy muscles of the lean abdomen, finding the cool metal of a belt buckle and gently working it open. The blond gave a little mewl of approval, even shifting to give the older man more room to work and before he knew it, the heavy denim of the jeans were sliding to the floor.

Roy groaned into the hot mouth as the feel of tented boxers pressed back into him. Cold and warm fingers alike slide over his back as he pulled away, dropping a kiss to a warm shoulder before moving to the other one so his lips met hard metal, the cool feel a shock against his warm lips. The blond gave a little sigh as he ran his tongue along rough scars much like his own, following the line of where skin met metal and feeling the fingers still roaming over his shoulders and back dig into his skin. The taste at the junction was bitter and had a tang that reminded him of blood. He knew that was only from the metal but it had him catching his breath and paying a little extra attention to that spot, drawing several more agreeable sounds from the younger man's throat.

"Roy…" another husky sound, full of desire, of want and he made a sound of his own before finding another patch of dusky gold skin to kiss, to suck on, to work with his teeth, leaving his first mark of many on the younger alchemist. A slender leg surprising him by lifting, the soft skin rubbing all up the side of his own leg before hitching over his upper thigh. Hands found purchase on his shoulders and then Ed tipped his head back, heavy-lidded eyes begging for something that left the older man gasping for breath, "Colonel…" and somehow the use of his title turned him on even more so that he reached around, clutching the pert, muscular ass, warmth radiating against his palms through the thin material of the boxers and dragged the teen up his body until their erections were aligned. A second leg, this one constructed of graceful automail joined the first around his waist, locking into place so Ed hovered above him, weight supported in his legs and in the arm the Colonel had wrapped around the slender hips.

As he tilted his own head back, the beginning of that bright heat starting to pool in his gut, he was amazed at how perfectly they seemed to fit with each other. He barely even had to try to keep the teen in place as he stepped towards the last staircase because nothing else mattered but the comfortable weight of the young blond in his arms, nothing but the warmth radiating through him and the color gold that had infused his veins. And he moved to that first step, the last obstacle to their final goal, a wave of pleasure swept through him from their connection, from their kiss, from the warmth swelling in his chest because he finally had everything he could have ever wanted…

* * *

Ed

Every step was like a fiery torture as it brought his groin in contact with the Colonel's forcing a friction on him that sent bolts of pleasure sweeping through him until the last step, when he cried out against the warm skin of a pale neck. Heat spilled into his lower belly as his erection ground against Roy's, both of them impossibly hard. He was ashamed of the need that made him rock against the older man, stifling the soft sound still spilling from him around the patches of skin he found and teased on the column of the man's neck, conscious of the sharp breaths pressing against his shoulder.

Before he was even aware of it, they had passed through the doorway of Roy's bedroom and he was falling slowly through the air to be caught by the soft embrace of the mattress. The older man leaned over him, hands planted in the comforter on either side of the blonde's head, hips still captured by Ed's legs and the younger alchemist rocked up into the blazing pleasure rolling over him, throwing his head back with a gasp. Waves of desire were crashing over him now, his vision grown hazy so the only thing he could focus on was the dark haired man pressed on top of him, pushing him closer to sandy shores of black completion. Warm lips brushed over his own, one kiss then another, each one becoming deeper, asking for more.

Another searing wave of bright fire littered the back of his vision as Roy slowly pressed his hips into the blonde's, the sound of his groan blending with Ed's choking gasp as he broke away from the older man's mouth, eyes shut against the intense need washing through him, starting in his groin and spiraling out, coursing through his body, leaving him weak and completely breathless. Another grind of the narrow hips and his legs tightened their hold, bright head tossing back against the dark blanket he laid on, his fingers digging into the Colonel's back. The stars glittered brighter, intensifying with a third grind and he bucked into the friction, his member achingly hard as it pressed against the front of his underwear.

"Ah! Please!" his cry made the older man pause, a strong hand threading into his hair and he was lost in the shadowy planes of the Colonel's face, the lust burning there dancing along the younger alchemist's skin, searing him. He reached up a shaking hand and followed the sharp jaw line with the pad of his thumb, eyes trying to find more color in the dull shadows brought on by the deepest part of night. Words escaped his mouth before he even knew why he was saying them, floating between them as warm breath brushed over his face, "Please, Roy…can't wait…please," those almond shaped eyes blazed even in the dim light and a kiss was pressed against his neck, the spot right under his ear before the older man was shifting, moving the blonde's feet to the bed so he was able to move freely. Fingers were followed by lips as they trailed down his torso, stirring the fire within him a little brighter before the progress of the touch was hindered by the waist band of his boxers.

Dark eyes found his own then, in a silent question and his vision narrowed even as he raised his hips, erection obvious under his underwear. He needed the feel of skin on skin, needed a real touch and the fire wound hotter. Then fingers were dipping under the elastic, teasing his skin, running over the thin line of soft hair leading down from his navel before sliding the material down his hips, his hard, aching cock springing free. Breath came sharply, catching in his throat as warm hands slid the boxers over his legs to be discarded on the floor. Finally he was completely bare, sprawled on the comforter and a shadow of unease surfaced, wondering what Roy thought of him. Now that he thought about it, the older man had not actually seen him naked and he wondered if the man saw the scrawny kid with missing limbs that he was. Dark eyes roamed over him, making him, if possible, even harder from the attention, and he shivered when a large hand skated down one of his raised thighs, following the curve where his leg met his hip.

"Ed, you are beautiful," the older man breathed, ducking his head to kiss the top of one knee and a pleasant flush worked over the younger alchemist which he hid as he draped on arm over his face, grinning against his skin.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a girl," he muttered, embarrassed and there was an unmistakable snort before two fingers dragged along the underside of his erection, the touch making him jerk as the beginnings of his release shimmered at the edges of his vision.

"I can see that," the deep voice was rough and he might had kicked at the older man if those fingers weren't moving back down, down, teasing over the space between his balls and the base of his cock before sliding back up again, arching around his flushed erection, moving through the bright triangle of curls before dipping into his navel, rolling and making him arch into it, gasping at the strange sensation, "I never once mistook you for a girl, Edward," that rough quality to the normally smooth voice was like another stroke to his cock and he peered around his arm at the older man, their gazes catching, clashing.

"Then stop teasing me," he breathed and shivered at the fire his words were met with. A second later he was caught up in a searing kiss, lips crushed against Roy's, a slick tongue invading his mouth, promising him all sorts of things that turned his blood into lava as it slid along his own. Then the older man broke away, pulled back, standing at the edge of the bed while looking down at the blond trying to catch his breath. Ed watched, mesmerized, anticipation making his mouth run dry as the Colonel unfastened his own belt, pulling it free of the loops. The scars on his abdomen were softened by the lack of lighting, the silvery web actually rather stunning against the slightly rosier skin. He was distracted, though, as the older man undid his pants and pulled them down with ease, stepping out of them and standing wonderfully bare for a wide eyed Ed to take in.

Firm, pale skin pulled taught over defined muscle, which, in turn was stretched over strong bone, the lines clean, perfect. Strong arms connected with broad shoulders leading to a powerful chest that tapered to the flat abdomen and narrow hips. The older man's legs were long, well muscled, boasting of agility and speed (the same that had kicked his ass earlier that day). And his thick erection pressed up against his stomach from the patch of dark curls, impressive just like the rest of him. That was when, as the blond stared, fighting his desire that was threatening to overwhelm him, that he understood how Roy could call him beautiful.

Because the man was nothing short of stunning.

* * *

Roy

His hands were positively shaking as he freed himself of the last of his clothes and waited while Ed drank him in with wide eyes. Never before had he been self-conscious with anyone, always exuding confidence and cool self assurance. Yet now, as he stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, it struck him that what the younger alchemist thought mattered a great deal. It never had before but before he had never been in love with any of his partners. What Ed thought was everything.

It seemed his concern was unfounded for when their gazes once again met, a mutual fire connecting them and one slender hand lifted up, held out to him, the blatant invitation making his heart leap, the rhythm stuttering, catching. With an unsteady hand, he slipped his fingers through Ed's, gently squeezing the slender hand before letting in go in favor of gripping the slim hips and moving the blond up the bed so they weren't hanging over the edge. Only then did he slide onto the covers, knees on either side of the blonde's thighs and leaning down so he could once again taste the sweet plump lips. Heat raced through him, seeping under his skin, very aware that they were both completely naked and achingly hard for each other. There was a soft sound pressed against his mouth and he drank it in, sweeping his palms over the shadowed dips of lean muscle along a slender chest, a flat stomach. Ed arched into the touches, back lifting off the bed and pressed harder into the older man, lips parting, opening.

When they parted for air, he didn't even slow down, ducking his head to run his mouth along the teen's jaw, teasing the sensitive skin along the pounding pulse, finding the skin there tasted saltier, deeper. Fingers curled into his hair as he scraped his teeth gently along a soft, particularly receptive spot behind the shell of the blonde's ear, desire pooling tightly at the soft choked noises the younger alchemist was making. Calloused fingertips worked over dusky nubs, pulling gasp after moan from the blond, the lithe body pushing against his hands, flushed and begging for more. One particularly sharp nip and harsh roll of his fingertips had the younger alchemist bucking off the bed, tossing his head back as he cried out and their hips crashed together, naked erections slamming against one another. The wave of pleasure nearly incapacitated the Colonel, dropping his head against a cool, hard shoulder, the sound of his broken groan vibrating against the metal.

"Roy…what the hell are you waiting for!?" the older man lifted his head in surprise at the display of impatience and snorted softly at the expression he found on the teen's face. Deliberately, he rocked his hips forward, gritting his teeth against the intense wave of heat that pulsed through him at the feel of his cock sliding along Ed's to watch the blond writhe, slim fingers jerking at thick strands of dark hair. The teen gasped his name again, eyes shut tightly and Roy decided to be merciful and sat back, watching the younger alchemist catching his breath. His eyes followed the curves of the golden body, wanting to touch but he held back, waiting. The bright eyes cracked open, flooded with desire, with fire and his name was whispered again.

"Okay, Edward," he breathed, rubbing fingertips over the soft skin at the inside of a shapely thigh, liking how goose bumps swept over the tawny skin at his touch before he once again slid off the bed, hunting in the dark for his pants. Ed half sat up, supporting himself on an elbow as he watched the older man, face shadowed with bemusement.

"Hey, what—" to stall the question and whatever insecurity might have been behind it, he quickly caught a slender ankle, pressing a gentle kiss to the bump of the hard bone and glanced up, watching the smoldering desire flash briefly with something else.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just have patience," he said softly before releasing the teen's foot and going back to searching through his pants on the floor. All the while he watched through his hair that fell into his eyes as Ed shifted on the bed, golden gaze locked on the older man, a hand curling nervously around a long strand of bright hair. He could see the younger alchemist's hesitation and knew he would have to take this slowly. That was perfectly fine; he would take all night if he had to. His fingertips came in contact with cool plastic and grabbed the small tube before turning his undivided attention to the blond sprawled on his bed.

Maybe he would take all night anyway.

* * *

Ed

Ed caught the look of satisfaction cross the older man's face before he was crawling back over the smaller alchemist, a new look seeping into the dark eyes that had the fire winding tight, in a way that was quickly becoming dangerous. The Colonel was clutching something in one of his hands, and the blond pulled back, curious.

"What was that all about?" he asked, tilting his head back when the other large hand slid around the back of his neck and warm lips caressed his own, the contact slow and steady. A small smile was curled on the firm lips when the older man pulled back, dark eyes holding a fire that mirrored the one burning away within the blond, pooling, aching, needing. The hand holding the unknown object lifted, opened, revealing a small, squeezable tube and he blushed furiously, thankful for the darkness.

"I don't want to hurt you," the older man said quietly and Ed had to forcefully swallow his embarrassment, trying not to give into the impulse to cover his face with his hand again.

"And you just happened to be carrying that around in your pocket? Convenient," his voice was broken, awkwardness clear and shivered when a warm palm smoothed over the arch of his hip, snaking around to gently massage the muscular curve of his ass. There was a chuckle in his ear, soft, deep, followed by a long lick over the scars on his shoulder.

"No. I got it before I came home…for you," he did cover his face now, sure that the older man could see the bright flames spreading across his face but there was a gentle kiss against the corner of his lips, offering reassurance and easing the suddenly fluttering of nerves tangling with the heady heat of desire still pulsing through his veins. The way Roy had said the last two words, though, hinted at something other than simple reassurance and the heat of aching need flared hot once again. Soft kisses trailed down the middle of his abdomen, pausing so a hot tongue could swirl around in his navel, making his jerk at the erotic sensation. Then the warm, heavy heat of the older man shifted over him, lips moving lower, lower. Right before the Colonel reached the tip of his erection, there was a gust of warm air that had him twitching, the warm heat staring to spill over, leaking onto the warm skin of his stomach and he bucked his hips with a whine, want thick in the back of his throat.

"Ed, take a deep breath," the blond glanced down then flinched when the snap of the cap echoed through the room. He breathed deeply, heart fluttering as warm fingers circled the base of his member and he buried his hands in the comforter as another set of fingers, slick with something cool, rolled a damp pattern into the skin of his thigh. Insistent, gentle hands slid behind his knees, pulling them apart. His nerves spiked again, breathing hitching painfully as he was exposed to the dark haired man. The sound the cap again and he tried not to tense as those fingers came back, now rubbing the skin between his cock and balls. He grunted, thrusting upwards despite himself, muscles in his legs tensing as those fingers wandered lower. Warm lips brushed against his cheek, "Just relax. If it hurts too much, I'll stop," the blond shivered and buried his hand in dark hair, meeting the slanted eyes.

"You don't have to—_gasp_—patronize me," he managed, dragging the man down for a rough kiss, heat flooding along his nerves as he found all of his favorite places in the older man's hot mouth before pulling away and giving him a meaningful glare, which was somewhat weakened as his thighs were pressed farther apart, slick fingers sliding over the inside curve of his ass, "And if you even think of stopping, I'll freaking kill you," the dark eyes glittered even in the dim light and a second later, Ed threw his head back, biting back a sharp moan as one slippery finger found the rosy pucker of his entrance, teasing the soft skin before sliding in.

It was rather uncomfortable and more than a little weird, having someone's finger in his ass. But he tried to heed Roy's advice and relaxed his muscles, shuttering with the force of the heat burning through him. He must have made some kind of indication of discomfort because there was a gentle stroke of the older man's free hand over his chest before a white hot stripe of fire swiped up over the head of his erection, collecting the pearly pre-cum there. It was a sweet kind of distraction as that slick finger slid all the way in, very slowly stroking his inner walls. The wet heat teased along the underside of his cock, the tongue simulating the nerves at the base of his tip just as that finger slid out then back in again. Suddenly the finger inside of him wasn't so odd and he didn't know which way to move, into the mouth working over his erection or the digit pressed inside of him.

The blond vocalized the bright surge of pleasure, hips moving with Roy's hand and tongue, groaning as stars started to litter the edges of his vision. That went away, though, when a second finger joined the first, leaving him gasping with the sudden pain. There was a sweet kiss pressed against his member before it was swallowed halfway down the older man's throat. Ed was left crushed between searing pleasure and a dull, burning pain and he was afraid to move, especially when those fingers started to move again, stretching his entrance gently. Eyes watering, he glanced down and nearly lost it when he saw Roy kneeling between his legs, mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and fingers disappearing into the smaller alchemist. Somehow, he managed to keep the heat raging through him in check, though the hot tongue sliding against the throbbing vein at the underside of his erection wasn't helping much.

Fingers twisted inside of him and he arched up, screaming at the darkened ceiling. White, glittering fire raced up his spine as the older man jabbed something within him, leaving him breathless and even closer to the edge than he was before, pulsing thickly into the hot mouth still covering him. The heat around him disappeared and he met an amused gaze, trying to drag enough air into his lungs so he could still think clearly.

"Not yet, Ed," the older man whispered as he worked a third finger into the teen and there was no more pain, just a pleasant friction that turned blindingly hot when that spot was rubbed again, fingers still stretching him. The next shout consisted of the older man's name and a plea, because he was more than ready, knowing he wouldn't be able to last very long. The digits buried inside of him slipped away as did the Colonel's mouth still on his erection, giving him a chance to try and breathe. Despite the rage of heat crashing over him, he shuddered when that cap snapped open again, gold eyes watching the older man rubbing the slick gel over his own impressive, dripping erection. Ed could feel himself shaking, even as he reached up and wrapped one arm around strong shoulders as Roy was once again moving to cover the smaller alchemist.

"Just breathe," a gentle kiss to his temple and he barely had a second to resister what was being pressed against his entrance was not more fingers before Roy was sliding into him, a low groan pressed to his neck before he bit back a cry, the feeling of being completely full dulling any pain their might have been. Full of the older man, surrounded by black fire and he held tight, afraid if he let go, he might be swept away.

* * *

Roy

_Yes…yes…finally…_

Entering the blond was like coming home, impossibly tight heat pulling him in, further and further until he couldn't breathe because that fire had spread to his veins, making thinking difficult. It would have been so easy to pound into the smaller alchemist over and over again but he caught the tightened look on Ed's face. The older man paused, practically shaking with the effort of holding back. The silky warmth pressing against him was achingly good, pulling heat from the base of his spine, tightening dangerously. Then the slender legs lifted off the bed, pulling him deeper and locked around his torso, knees pressing against his sides.

"Please…_shit_, hah, please move," the blond gasped and he did, pulling back to slide back in, the walls tightening briefly around him. It was hot and tight and, oh, so good. He thrust slowly, carefully, watching the golden head toss against the dark comforter through narrowed eyes and his own sweeping waves of pleasure, bright heat already pooling at the base of his spine. But considering the way the blond was dripping between their joined hips, Ed wasn't going to last long either. Each movement was a little harder, a little deeper and by the fourth or fifth one, the teen was arching up off the blankets with a broken cry, telling the older man he had struck that place that resulted in bright stars and a wave of blinding heat.

From then on, every time he pressed into that wonderful heat, he made sure to strike true, leaning down to drink in the moans and cries falling past the plump, swollen lips. The heat surrounding him tightened every time he snapped his hips forward, the friction intensifying. The golden eyes were shut, closed tightly against the waves of pleasure, both of the slender hands wrapped in the blankets. Wanting to be closer, he paused, freeing the slim fingers from the soft material and wound his own fingers around them instead, holding Ed's hands on either side of the bright head. The bright gaze glittered up at his briefly before the teen lifted his head to drag the Colonel down into a searing, breathless kiss.

Between the tight friction around his member, the wet heat flooding against his stomach were Ed's cock was grinding against him and the sweet taste flooding his mouth, he couldn't hold back any longer, slamming hard into the blonde's prostate twice, drinking in the resulting screams. The younger alchemist tore his mouth free, fingernails digging into a pale hand as he arched upwards, tightening so much, the Colonel could barely keep moving, need tingling through his body, pressure almost unbearable.

"R-Roy! AH! FUCK! I'm…aaAH!!" It was beautiful, the way the thin, golden brows drew down under the force of the blinding pleasure, the way the husky voice was rendered even rougher with the onset of the beginnings of his release and Roy, holding back with every ounce of determination he owned, drew his tongue over a racing pulse and growled.

"Come for me, Edward,"

* * *

Ed

Okay, so he knew it was supposed to feel good. Of course. He had sort of already had a taste of it. But in reality, he really had no idea.

It was like he was being torn apart by the hottest fire, the black flames pressing against the back of his eyelids every time Roy slammed into him. The heat spiraled outwards from that central place in his lower belly, a surging sea of the darkest waves, crashing over him, pushing him closer and he could feel it, the web of stars waiting to catch him up. He couldn't breathe, or see or hear, only aware of the bright friction, the heat pressing into him with every connection of their hips, barely able to even cry out, throat closing off with the aching pressure. Every single corner of his body was lit up as the older man slid into him, completing him with every thrust. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't and to cry but the tears felt stuck, only able to hold onto the older man's hands as those dark eyes watched him, desire warring with a sweeter emotion in the black depths. Then one brutal thrust caught him off balance and the heat slammed over him, tightening to a point where he was sure if he didn't give into it, he would die.

His voice didn't sound like his own as he tried to warn Roy, unable to bear in any longer and he was almost relived when the soft voice washing over his heated skin told him he didn't have to.

One last thrust and he gave in, fire sweeping through him, racing, pulsing, pressure snapping. He couldn't hear the sound he made, if he managed to make one at all because he was lifting off the bed, pressing hard into the bigger man, his release rocketing through him until he was sure the world was shattering, falling around his head in glittering curtains of bright stars. It was pulled from his body almost violently, pulse after pulse seeping from him until he was empty, nothing, lost on those shores of the blackest sands. And when more of that sweet fire filled him, the low sound of Roy joining him bitten off in his ear, he felt the white hot tears slid down his cheeks, the bright golden color of his gaze once again unable to contain his joy.

* * *

Roy

Since the day he had met the teen, Ed had always been full of surprises. When it came to sex, Roy didn't know why that would be any different.

So when he had uttered soft encouragement into the blonde's ear, he was once again surprised. The gold, by then, had seeped into his brain, becoming a part of him, and he needed to let go, to mark this boy, this beautiful young man as his own. But then the younger alchemist had tightened his legs around the older man's waist, pulling Roy impossibly deep before he was arching up, body lifting clear off the comforter and pressing hard against the Colonel's. Heat flooded against his stomach, up his chest, soaking them both with the violence of the teen's release. He would have nail marks on his hands but that didn't matter because the golden head tossed back and the sound, the beautiful, clear sound the kid made was better that he could ever have imagined. It wasn't a cry or even a scream. Ed tipped his head back and _roared_.

Then those silky walls pulled taunt and he couldn't hold on, his own orgasm tearing through him so hard and so long, he couldn't even drag in a breath to gasp, fire flaring behind his vision and leaving him blind, incoherent. It was golden and bright and he wondered if he would ever be able to move again.

Slowly, as the heat began to ebb from his veins, leaving him feeling heavy, sated, he lowered himself onto the smaller alchemist, slender, mismatched arms winding around his neck and holding him close. It took him a long moment to gather his ability to think, to slow his breathing and racing heart. The fire eased a bit and he shifted when a small sound reached his still-ringing ears, soft and stifled. He tipped his head, unable to actually move his body and found shimmering golden light spilling from under darkened eyelashes. Something twisted his heart, thinking he had hurt the teen or the blond was regretting what they had done. But as he moved to rub a thumb against the salty wetness, peace slowly turning into worry, the bright gaze slid open, glancing down at him with something that he was once again not expecting. His breath caught as a slender hand caught his own to press a damp kiss against the pale skin.

"Thank you, Roy," the husky voice breathed quietly and his heart fluttered in his chest, a different kind of ache filling him. He offered the younger alchemist a smile before shifting their positions, pulling carefully from the teen's tight heat. He moved the blond so the bright head was resting on the pillows before capturing the teen's lips for a hard, searching kiss. Tongues tangled, swirled together pulled back, dove back in, leaving them both breathless again when he pulled back. His dark gaze caught the brighter one, darkened with heat and tears and he gently cupped a damp, tawny cheek, running his other hand through sweaty, tangled hair.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered and the golden smile he received in return was better than any words could ever be.

* * *

Ed

The blond was aware of the older man padding softly from the room through the pleasant buzz that had slipped into his limbs, making them heavy and filling him with a soft, buttery heat. He drifted in and out of consciousness, tears cooling on his face, cum drying on his skin and he realized, through the lingering haze that he had never been so happy before. It wasn't just the sex, though that was certainly part of it. It was more than that though. He felt complete, like his entire life he had only been half of a person and Roy had just given him his other half, finally making him whole.

Warm, steady hands gently shook him from his doze as a cool cloth eased over his torso, between his legs. He shivered at the touches, watching through heavy lids the dark eyes hidden away from him. Then the older man slipped one of those strong hands under his neck, easing him up a bit, catching slightly in his hair.

"Here, drink this," Ed blinked, sitting up and breathed in the sharp scent of peppermint as a mug was passed in front of his nose. He took the warm mug with a bemused look, sniffing at the rim of the cup.

"What is it?" he asked, taking a curious sip. Sweet peppermint flowed into his mouth, soothing and warm, filling the pit of his stomach with a gentle heat.

"It's peppermint tea. I find it helps to relax," Ed took another long gulp, liking the way the cool taste contrasted with the warm liquid. The gesture was unbearably sweet, making him feel secure, wanted. They shared the drink and then a few peppermint flavored kisses before the Colonel eased the mug from his hands and pressed him back down into the bed, sliding into the bed with him. The bigger man curled around him, arms wrapping around him so they were pressed together, chest to chest. Ed, adoring the contact between them, pressed his face against warm, pale skin, a steady pulse thudding against his lips.

Never again would he want for anything else. As long as he had this, right here, these strong arms holding him as he slipped away into dreamless darkness, as long as he always had Roy, he would never know pain, would never need, would always be whole.

* * *

Roy

The feeling that was swelling in his chest was something akin to bliss as he curled around the beautiful incarnation of the sun captured in his arms, who had captured his heart. It was the feeling of holding something precious, perfect, so close, feeling, finally, like he was no longer alone and, perhaps, never would be again. The entire world was distant, unimportant because he had this, he had Ed and now the blond was entirely his.

_**To be continued....**_

**Phew!! Well, there you go XD *heaves an exhausted sigh* I can hear my bed calling my name, so that's it for me. Until next time!!**

**_pssssst! I love reviews!!!_  
**


	18. Destiny and a Shadow

**A/n: Hooooboy....well, needless to say, this is one long ass chapter O.o As long as the last one but I decided not to break into two parts this time. Oh, and what was that? _TWO_ lemons?!? *blushes* oh my, i don't know _where_ that came from but believe me when I say, its one of the hottest lemons I've ever written. I know, I know, you can bow to me after you read it *snickers* Just kidding!! Anyway, just sit back and enjoy! Hopefully the next chapter will be out by next weekend....(please note the hopefully...*grimaces*) My beta, who is also my sister, just started school again, so it might take a little longer. As it should because school is more important but just so you all know. Ok, I'll shut up now...**

Seventeen

The sun was bright in the east, just arching up over the purple, shadowed mountains in the distance when the knock came at the front door.

She had been sitting at the kitchen table, trying not to notice how empty her house had suddenly become, worry making her already aged eyes sunken, burning with the lack of sleep and dreams of blood and loss. Den started barking before the resounding sound of a gentle fist on the wooden door and she was a little slower than normal in answering it, age making itself known that morning.

"I'm coming," even her gravelly voice was tired, lacking in its usual spunk and she opened the door, expecting another customer or a neighbor, one hand firmly on the dog's collar as he seemed unusually agitated. Except the person standing on her doorstep, with slanted golden eyes and bright blond hair pulled back into a tight tail at the back of his head was one she had not seen in many long years. He smiled a sad smile, one that belonged to a person that had seen too much of life.

"Hohenheim!" she gasped, wondering how she wasn't keeling over from shock and the gold eyes sobered behind thin glasses.

"Hello, Pinko," the man spoke in a voice that was familiar, from a time before reality began to twist their lives, from a time of brief happiness, and his eyes were haunted, older than her own, "Where is my family?"

* * *

Hughes

The dull red stone sat ominously on the dark, notched table top, glaring back at him like some evil red eye. Even though he wasn't an alchemist he didn't like touching the stone. The surface of it felt oily and rotten like a piece of fruit that had been sitting in the sun for too long and the latent power even stung him, though he had no means to tap into it. What disturbed him even more, though, was not the stone itself but what had taken place right before he had acquired it and the conversation he had overheard.

Somehow knowing that this was only a substitute for the real thing gave him chills.

_~Rose had led him to a large, hulking stone church the first day he was in Lirr, informing him this was where the initial conflict had taken place. Here it was the home of one Father Cornello, founder of a fanatic religion based on bogus miracles and the one who had instigated the conflict between the town civilians and the government. How it had come about Hughes still wasn't sure but apparently the good Father had thrown promises around like they meant nothing and when it was time to deliver, he had nothing. To say that the people had been angry at being tricked was an understatement. Thus the need for government reinforcements. _

_What he couldn't understand was why it had become so brutal. From what he had seen, it looked as if a simple quelling of an uprising had turned into a full out massacre._

_Finding his way into the hulking building was surprisingly not that difficult. There were guards but they weren't looking for a lone intruder; they were there more for the potential of an angry mob. A window had been carelessly open on the second floor and all he had to do was climb up the gutter pipe to the first floor roof that jutted out a few feet and slip into the darkened room, careful to make sure it was empty before sidling inside. _

_Once inside, though, he had no idea where to begin looking or even what to look _for_ and it didn't help that the place was like a maze. One hallway branched into four more and he nearly ran into guards a few times, each one of them armed with heavy artillery. It made the revolver in his belt seem useless and any altercation would be deadly. So he stuck to the shadows and allowed himself to become lost in the hopes of stumbling onto something that would give him some insight into the conflict. _

_It was as he was slipping past what seemed to be a chapel when voices caught his attention and he paused. It was nearly three in the morning. Why would people, besides the guards, be awake now? Curious, he entered the dark room noiselessly, avoiding the shadowy forms of pews and the alter, eyes drawn to a chink of light spilling out from behind a thick, dark curtain to the left of the dais that raised the alter off the ground. One green eye peered cautiously around the thick drape of material to find another room that looked much like an office lit softly with a single lamp and occupied by three people. _

"…_that kind of reaction before. I think this one is wearing down too," the voice was deep and wise with age and while he couldn't see the speaker's face, he assumed it was the Father himself as he could clearly see the other two occupants and neither was a good candidate for a "religious leader". One was a dark haired, busty woman in a dress that left little to the imagination and a short, fat person with a dumb face and blank eyes. The woman snorted._

"_I just gave you that one. You need to stop using them so much, they can't handle that kind of strain," Hughes held his breath as he leaned closer, wondering what it was they were talking about. A sharp rustle of cloth seemed punctuated by some kind of frustration the older man seemed to have as he retorted. _

"_I know that but these damn villagers aren't giving me much of a choice and I don't see you lending me a hand," the woman remained calm, her pretty face shadowed. _

"_No one is to know we even exist. Here is another stone," the Lt. Colonel's eyes widened when he saw the dark haired woman pull something from the front of her dress and hand it to the man, the object glowing a rusty red in the dim light, "But don't wear this one out. Even something such as this cannot stand under constant abuse. Beware of the rebound; we still have use of you yet," a large hand snatched the stone out of her palm._

"_I know," he growled and seemed to cringe as the creature crouching beside the woman suddenly began to sniff the air like it was part canine. All at once the woman turned to it, her shadowed eyes cool._

"_What is it, Gluttony?" she asked and Hughes wondered at the strange name. Not that he couldn't understand how he had gotten it, but it was still odd to call someone such. The bald creature sniffed a few times, slowly turning towards the place where Hughes was hidden and his heart skipped as he sunk back, fearing the possibility of being discovered._

"_I smell an intruder, Lust," he let loose a round of explosive curses in his head and pressed himself against the wall, praying desperately they wouldn't look behind the curtain. Fortunately, someone had just barged into the room, drawing all attention from the possibility of an eavesdropper. He held his breath as a loud, slightly panicked voice announced that the villagers had started a riot right outside the church and had engaged the militia stationed there. There was a loud confusion then before the Father's voice could be heard protesting loudly._

"…_NO REASON TO KILL HIM!!!" the enraged scream echoed along the marbled walls of the chapel and Hughes chanced another peek into the chink in the curtain. A door stood wide open and a big, burly man lay on the ground between the figure of the Father and the woman that had been called Lust, a dark shadow blooming from under the place his head had fallen. The woman just leaned back on the desk and regarded the older man as Gluttony inched towards the body, a hungry look in his eye, drool dripping down his chin._

"_When I said no one was to know of our existence, did you think I was making it up?" the silky voice had turned to poison and Hughes shivered in his hiding spot. At least the confusion had drawn their attention away from him. _

"_Lust! Lust! Can I eat him?" the high pitched voice cut through the stillness and green eyes widened as the creature reached down and dragged a limp arm to his lips which he licked hungrily. _

"_Fine…fine…" Father Cornello was muttering, not looking at the man on the office floor. There was a sickening crunch and it was all Hughes could do to keep from gagging for the creature called Gluttony had indeed taken a large bit out of the arm, blood dripping down his face, "I hope this stone works better than the last one," the older man growled before stalking from the room. Lust sighed heavily, running fingers through her dark hair before looking at Gluttony who had dug into the corpse, the sound of ripping flesh and crunching bones filling the room._

"_Don't eat that, Gluttony, it'll make you sick. Come on, we should make sure the good Father doesn't screw up again. I hope the morons in Central are doing a better job…" and then she was sweeping regally from the room, followed by the ambling little creature still covered in blood and casting sad looks back at the dead man that he had made into a meal. _

_It took him nearly fifteen minutes to make sure they had really gone and to get his roiling stomach to calm down enough to be sure he wouldn't be revisited by his dinner, not helped any by the ice crawling over his skin. The way the woman had said Central had his blood freezing in his veins. When he was positive no one would be coming back into the room, he slipped past the curtain and into the soft glow of the light, stepping around the remains of the body and the disgustingly small puddle of blood. The coppery smell of it filled the air, making his stomach flip again and he supported himself on the edge of the desk, wondering if he would be sick after all._

_Then something dull and red caught his eye and he glanced over to find himself staring at an identical stone to the one the woman had handed to the father, seeming to eat away at the light rather than reflect it. _

_There was no doubt in his mind of what it was. _

_Without thinking to ponder it, he snatched the stone, ignoring the chills that were incited as the oily surface bushed his skin and slipped it into a pocket. Now all he needed to do was get back out without being caught. He had no desire to end up like the man now torn to pieces on the shadowy office floor…~_

Now he eyed the stone with trepidation. It would seem like his time here was just about up; it would be no good if he was discovered in possession of such a dangerous object. He wanted to be as far from Lirr as possible and rid of the little chunk of bloody stone. The key to why the military was taking this civil uprising the next step was not here but in Central.

He just hoped he would make it back home in one piece. It would be heart breaking if he couldn't be present for Elysia's twelfth birthday next month…

* * *

Ed

Gold eyes watched as the black Corvette pulled away from the drive way in the safety of the garage, the impression of a burning kiss still lingering on full lips.

It was raining again, clear drops of water falling dully to the ground as Ed stomped back into the house, shutting the door behind him to keep out the sound of steady rain, pulling a dark, too-big shirt more securely around his chest as he shivered. To wake up and find it was raining had put a cramp in the giddy happiness he had woken up with, curled around Roy's warm body as he was. He had lain there for a while, listening to the drops thumping heavily against the thick glass of the window panes while his heart had kept steady time with the one beating softly in the strong chest under his cheek. He'd known as soon as he moved the familiar ache of his automail protesting to the humidity would set in. But as he recalled the night before, it didn't bother him as much as it normally did.

Last night had been an overwhelming whirlwind that had nearly torn him apart, the intensity of it so powerful he could still feel it singing through his veins, like the black fire that he had drowned in still crackled heartily around the edges of his consciousness. To be honest, he had been half worried that having sex would leave him feeling cold and cheap. Even with their mutual professions of love, both he and Roy were new to this relationship. His friend from school, Russell, had sex with a girl he'd been going out with for nearly a year and Ed had never seen the guy so bummed, Well, perhaps bummed isn't the right word to use in such a context but, needless to say, that relationship had ended rather quickly afterwards. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it had occurred to him that the same thing could happen with Roy and it terrified him.

Only it _hadn't_ happened.

Quite the opposite, in fact. The blond was pretty sure he had never been so happy or satisfied in his entire life and as he lay against the Colonel's firm chest, the smooth skin warm where he was using it as a pillow, the fiery glow of contentment seeped through him. He was sure that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. For forever and when that wasn't enough, what came after forever. The strong feeling of finality should have scared him shitless but somehow, he found himself looking forward to every single future moment he would be spending with this man.

Of course, moving proved even more painful than he had originally predicted. At first it was just the normal ache at the junction of the metal portals in his arm and leg that gnawed at him and he was able to ignore it. Especially when the older man stirred awake to silence the piercing wail of the alarm clock and then rolled Ed over to draw him into a slow, breathtaking kiss. And then another one. And another one, each one becoming steamier than the last. By the time they broke apart, thanks to the very stubborn clock, Roy was smiling softly down at him while he tried to suck air back into his suddenly burning lungs. The night before hung between them in a dark haze of desire, making every place their bodies touched burn and he was very aware thar they were both still completely naked.

"I guess that means I have to get up," the older man had sighed, referring to the still wailing alarm clock, reluctance clear in his dark eyes as they trailed over Ed's face, taking in the light flush that had been staining his golden cheeks. It was a little difficult to think when Roy was straddling his waist wearing nothing but a twist of sheets. Slender fingers trailed along pale cheekbones as the dark haired Colonel leaned over him, propped up on his elbows on either side of his golden head. The blazing sound of anxious electronics became background noise as their eyes met. The blond head had tipped back as he smiled slightly, still feeling a little shy.

"I love you," and the words echoed through every corner of his body. The dark eyes deepened and the older man very carefully lowered himself until he was laying flush with the blond, every part of their bodies touching. Ed had swallowed thickly, the scent of the dark hair filling his nose as the handsome face was buried in his neck, warm breath ghosting over his skin and for a long moment they just lay there like that. Roy's weight had been comfortable, pressing him into the mattress, the blond draping his arms around the strong back while the older man tangled his long fingers into golden strands of hair and they held each other as close as they possibly could. Ed was sure that if he could have melted into the other man, he would have.

The only sound that penetrated the silence was soft breathing and the quiet patter of the rain for the alarm clock seemed to have finally given up. Tawny colored fingers eased through dark strands of shaggy hair as golden eyes, muted in the gloom that permeated the bedroom due to the lack of sunlight, were lost along the blank ceiling. Being in such close proximity with the man had made it hard not to recall the night before, gentle waves of warmth turning just a little bit hotter and his body had started to get a little interested in their position. But even though the surging waves of desire had begun to intensify, he remained still, just content to lie there forever, even if he had started to go a little numb.

Finally, just when he had thought he was going to have to tell the bigger man it was starting to get a little difficult to breathe, Roy lifted his head so that he could see the younger alchemist's face.

"I love you, too," he had said softly, the deep, velvety tone of his voice melding with the gentle patter of the rain against the outside of the house. The dark eyes had been full, distracting him momentarily from the way all that smooth, pale skin felt against his own. One look like that from the man had his thoughts scattering to the four winds, until all he was aware of was drowning in deep pools full of an emotion that made his heart skip and breath run short. Then a small smirk had flickered across the handsome face, the one Ed liked so much, breaking the thick atmosphere, "And while I'd love to stay here and perhaps pick up where we left off last night, I really should get up," That had a furious blush washing over the blonde's face, to which Roy just gave a throaty laugh Ed had felt all the way down to his bones and kissed one of his gold tinted cheeks.

"Wouldn't it be more like starting again because as I recall we both _finished_ last night," his snide remark had those dark eyes jerking back to his face so the older man could stare at him in shock and somehow he managed to grin past his embarrassment. Then the Colonel burst out laughing, dropping his head back onto the younger alchemist's shoulder, who had noticed that while the dark haired man had found it funny, it had also turned him on, if the unmistakable feeling of the slight hardening of a certain piece of anatomy against one of Ed's thighs was any indication. When the dark head lifted once more, he was appraised by a gaze as black as the night sky in which a dark fire had been ignited. The smirk had deepened into something wistful.

"I should get up before this gets dangerous," the older man breathed and after leaving a swift kiss on Ed's cheek, he rolled away, the steady warmth already dispersing, leaving the younger alchemist feeling a little cold. Of course, he also got to see the older man completely naked as he stepped away from the bed, the grey light showing him more than he had seen the night before. Seeing the round muscles of the tight buttocks, dipping every time the older man took another step away from the bed, the way the muscles in his lower back bunched then expanded, the way the narrow hips swayed subtly from side to side made his mouth go dry. His eyes were glued to the bigger frame as the Colonel bent to pick up the pair of pants he'd discarded the night before, face darkening as he watched the strong thighs flex with the movement. And when the dark haired man stepped into his pants, he turned a little towards the bed and Ed realized Roy was still half hard.

In a blaze of white hot desire, the blond had swung his legs over the side of the bed, not really caring if they started something that would make the older man late for work. If he could just get another taste of what he had the night before, he would even be willing to call Hawkeye to let her know it was his fault the Colonel was late. Well, that's what he had thought and then he had put the entirety of his weight on his rear end. All thoughts of anything but the blaze of agonizing fire that raced up his lower back fled as the blond landed in a heap on the floor, letting out a loud, "Holy FUCK!!" as he fell. It wasn't unbearable as the older man had been careful but it was unexpected and sharp, only made worse by the dull ache already plaguing him due to the rain.

"Ed! Are you alright?" Roy had crouched in front of him, peering into his face with worried eyes as the younger alchemist had kept his weight forward, over his knees because sitting back on his ass was out of the question. Sucking in a deep breath, he'd steadied himself on his palm between his thighs, glaring at the carpet.

"It fucking _hurts_," he had snarled, lifting his head to turn his molten glare on the dark haired Colonel. It was his fault, after all, even though Ed had gone along with it more than willingly. The dark eyes looked confused for a moment then understanding dawned on the pale features and the blonde's annoyance deepened to anger when the older man looked like he had been trying to bite back a laugh.

"Oh," Yup, he had _definitely_ been trying not to laugh and when he reached out to smooth back a piece of long, blond hair that had fallen into Ed's eyes, the younger alchemist knocked it away. Whatever arousal had been present vanished in his embarrassment, "Is it really bad? Can you stand?" he knew the older man was just trying to be nice and he probably felt really bad because, like he said, it was kind of his fault but the blond, whose face felt like it was trying to melt off of his skull, had just graced the handsome man with a rather caustic glower and pulled himself to his feet using the bed, growling the entire time. Straightening entirely had presented somewhat of a problem and the fact that he wasn't wearing anything didn't even occur to him. Roy was biting his lip in something that looked like worry as he watched the teen hobbling over to where his boxers were crumpled on the floor, "I hear it gets better," he had offered and with a snort of rage, Ed whipped around, pinning him with a narrowed gaze.

"I'm not letting you anywhere _near_ my ass any time soon!" he snapped before stooping to snatch his underwear, gritting his teeth against the blaze of fiery pain as he somehow managed to stand back up without falling over. Suddenly, warm arms circled his waist, a bare chest pressing against his back and for a moment he had forgotten why he was so mad.

"But it's such a _nice_ ass," the deep voice had sounded like the richest velvet when it was breathed in his ear and all at once he remembered, even through the sudden blaze of a different kind of heat that shot straight to his groin. The fact remained that he could barely walk. With an indignant growl, he elbowed Roy in the ribs with his automail, taking a dark satisfaction in the startled grunt he had forced past the older man's lips before stalking out of the room as regally as possible. That is, as regal as he could be being completely naked, with a rather pronounced limp and his ass on fire.

Ed had somehow managed to hobble to the bathroom, the sound of Roy's dark cursing following him through the hall and he had smiled to himself. Of course he wasn't serious about the whole not letting the Colonel near him. If he had his way, he'd jump the man as soon as he got home that evening. But it was okay to put him in his place every once and a while. That and it was rather humiliating that the reason he couldn't sit down was because he'd taken another man's dick up his ass. Even if it was Roy. Even if he did love it. Besides, after a couple of painkillers he felt a little better.

Despite his act, he made the dark haired man breakfast anyway after spitefully stealing some of his clothes and had been rewarded when Roy came down and gently enfolded him in his arms, muttering a soft apology in his ear while he nuzzled his nose into the teen's golden hair. Ed couldn't help but smile.

"Its fine," he had answered just as softly, pausing in flipping over the pancakes on the griddle bubbling in front of him to kiss the Colonel's cheek. Everything after that had been slow, lingering touches, looks that lasted just a little too long and blazed a little too bright and swift, stolen kisses on cheeks, noses, foreheads and lips. Of course, he had been forced to stand while eating but that lasted all of about two bites before Roy caught his waist and dragged him onto his lap so the younger alchemist was straddling his hips, all of his weight on his thighs. He had huffed a few protests until the older man smiled at him and gently swiped his thumb over the blonde's bottom lip.

"This way you don't have to stand," he smirked deviously and Ed pretended to glare, though it was certainly better than hovering over the table while he ate. How he was going to reach his plate was another matter as his back was now facing the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you aren't getting anything out of this," he groused, refusing to uncross his arms so that they could sit more comfortably, "And how the hell am I supposed to eat? Am I just going to watch y—mfph!" Roy had taken the opportunity of the younger alchemist's open mouth to shove in a forkful of pancake saturated in syrup, catching the blond off guard. The golden eyes had widened comically as he was forced to either chew or choke on it. Just when he was ready to belt out another string of growling complaints, the Colonel had just occupied his mouth once again with another loaded fork. Only that time, he had followed it with his lips, caressing Ed's as he chewed slowly. It was a little strange to kiss someone when he had a mouth full of food but it shut up any more protests he might have had. They parted slowly and he had swallowed hard, flushing slightly. The older man had just grinned at him before taking a bite of his own, murmuring a soft appreciation for the younger man's cooking.

They had eaten like that for a few minutes, first Roy feeding him a bite then himself, their eyes never leaving each other's face. It might have pissed him off that he was being fed by someone else if it had been anyone but the Colonel. For some reason, the fact that it was the older man had made it alright. Then the older man had taken a particularly big bite and syrup had dripped down his chin before he could catch it. The sweet, golden substance looked like a stray thought tossed away into a pale sky and he leaned forward to lick it away, the taste of Roy's skin mixed with the sugary syrup making his teethe ache. He had drawn his tongue all the way up to the older man's lips and forced his way inside, finding the mingling taste of pancakes, syrup and Roy irresistible. Of course, he also drew away munching on some pancake as well, a rather triumphant smile curling on the corners of his full lips for stealing some of the older man's food.

That was how they ended up eating their meal, stealing it from each other's mouths and while it got a little sloppy and sticky, he didn't really care. By the end, though, they had forgotten all about breakfast as he had curled his hands into the dark hair so he could tip the bigger man's head back, efficiently plundering his mouth. Between the heady, slick slide of their tongues and all of that wonderful flavor that just kept getting better every time he tasted it and how their bodies were pressed together, the scratchy material of the Colonel's jacket rubbing against a patch of his skin where one of the buttons in the too large shirt had come undone, nothing else mattered. Not the ache in his metal joints, not the fire in his backside, not the depressing sky outside. Nothing would intrude here, would come between them. With each slide, caress, sigh, lick, touch it was just Roy. Just the dark, dark hair that felt like the softest silk caught in his hands, just the soft lips and hot mouth and velvety tongue, just the large hands fisted in the material of the back of the shirt he wore…just their two hearts as they beat so close to each other, keeping perfect time.

Which was why Ed couldn't understand, as he had watched the older alchemist drive away, the feel of the Colonel's hands holding him close and his lips pressing against his skin still fresh, why he felt like it was all about to end. Like the next time, or perhaps the time after that, would be the last time he ever saw the dark haired man as he turned away.

Now he stood in the middle of the kitchen, feeling full but strange. He wasn't one prone to bouts of angsty foreshadowing and yet there was an unmistakable darkness pressing around the corners of his consciousness, whispering in sad voices that he better enjoy what he had now because it was about to be ripped away from him. Of course, that could also have been because the sky outside the window was grey and he was alone in the house. Ed really didn't like being alone.

So he shook himself out of his reverie and hobbled towards the table to clean up, grateful the Ibuprofen had taken the edge off.

Seriously, he was going to have to make Roy pay for this one, he thought as he carried the plates to the garbage can to get rid of the rest of the pancakes they had forgotten about when they had lost themselves in each other. One thing was for sure. He was never going to think about pancakes and syrup the same way ever again. This, though, just made him think again that he was going to get his revenge. And then drew a blank. Ed was incredibly naïve when it came to sex, even now. Certainly, he knew some things, he wasn't stupid, but unlike most of the boys his age, he had never looked at porn or got into detailed conversations with his more experienced friends or even read the kind of books that had those kinds of scenes in them. Though he'd been vaguely inclined a few times while in school to find out what it was all about, for some reason he had never truly considered the implications. All he had really known was half-overheard knowledge, jokes that Russell had made and his own hand. That is, until he had met Roy. How had the man known what to do? As far as the blond knew, the Colonel had only had sex with women before. Maybe it wasn't that different? Which, of course, was ridiculous as the differences between the two sexes were pronounced. Still…

Curious now, because he really did want to be able to repay the older man (though he could pretend it was revenge, just to make himself feel better) he thought of smooth, pale skin and blazing onyx eyes as he washed the dishes, and how it had felt to be completed by all that dark fire.

Dr. Marco's book could wait for a little while. It was time Ed did a…different kind of research.

* * *

Roy

The taste of syrup drenched in bright, golden sunlight lingered on his tongue all day, sneaking up on him when he was doing his paperwork, when he was talking to Havoc, getting threatened by Riza for loitering in the outer office instead of finishing his paperwork. It was a constant reminder of the blond alchemist he had made completely his just the night before, distracting him from the things he needed to be doing. He had been dreaming about smooth golden skin and a pair of full lips opening under his own when he was nearly brained by one of the books Lt. Hawkeye had been carrying when she walked into his office.

"Colonel, stop mooning around like some love-sick teenager and finish your work because if you make me have to stay late again to make sure you complete it, I'm not going to be very happy," He gulped, seeing the steely look in those dark hazel eyes and knew very well what it meant when she said she wasn't going to be very happy. It meant he was going to be miserable. Of course her threat lasted all of about twenty five minutes before he was lost again, dreaming of little drips of sweat as they rolled over tawny skin, starting at the side of a slender neck and following the line between firm pectorals, the subtle ridges of a flat abdomen and they would taste like salt and sunshine as he lapped them up.

Dark eyes flickered around the shadowed office while he gnawed on the end of his pen absently, wishing Ed was here instead of at home because it was always so quiet now. He realized that daydreaming about the blond had only served to turn him on and while it kept his mind occupied, he really would rather not have an embarrassing problem to hide. And Riza knew him too well that he doubted he would even be able to conceal it. It was then, as his eyes were roaming the flat planes of his desk that he realized it had gotten rather cluttered sometime when he wasn't looking, that the corner of something sticking out behind the large desk calendar snagged his attention. He had been contemplating cleaning, because how could the Lt. object to _that_ when he pulled a frown, eyes stalling on the edge of the maps Ed had shown him a couple days ago. With everything else that had been going on, he had completely forgotten he even still had them.

The Colonel pushed away from his desk and pulled the maps free from their makeshift hiding place. He had meant to lock them away in the safe under his desk and realized now he had been rather careless by leaving them out. Anyone could have come in while he was on break or had even just stepped from his office for a few minutes and seen them. Their presence on his desk would be rather hard to explain away if he were found with them. He wondered, as he shuffled some of the other clutter out of the way so he could spread the paper out better, if the person Ed had snatched them from had even realized they were missing as he had heard nothing about it. Or maybe they weren't supposed to even exist in the first place. That would explain why he hadn't even heard a whisper about a set of missing maps. Which was strange because something like that was not tolerated within the military headquarters; thievery was a breakdown of disciple. Well, all the better for him, then, because if the maps weren't supposed to be common knowledge, hopefully no one would come looking for them.

Now he poured over them, going over the line of the old sewers then the tunnels that connected some building with others that should have no association with each other but did. That was old news, though. They had gone down that path already and were pursuing other paths that had stemmed from what they had found there. It felt a little like he was dogging the heels of a mystery that had already been solved but it couldn't hurt to look anyway, right? Plus it gave him an excuse of getting out of doing his paperwork, which was always an added bonus. Then his eyes caught upon something odd and he paused.

The system under the main headquarters was closed off to any outside influence and he could see where that might be because of security. And while that might mean no trespassing from possible threats, it could also mean no curious, prying eyes could stumble in either. The thought wouldn't have even occurred to him if he hadn't come across a strange, inconsistent branch under the central most part of the building that ended in a symbol he didn't recognize. Checking the key to the right side revealed no answers and he frowned at it, wondering how a map could have something like that missing from the key. Unfortunately, he wasn't really an expert when it came to maps so he strode over to his door and poked his head out, noting with some relief that Hawkeye wasn't around.

"Lt. Breda. Might I borrow you for a moment?" the man glanced up from where he had been frowning over Furey's shoulder, the two of them talking quietly among themselves and blinked before obeying, strolling over the door of the Colonel's office.

"Sure, Colonel. What's up?" the man's laid back personality was one of the reasons Roy kept him around because people tended to think they could take advantage of him and while he looked sleepy and uninterested most of the time, he was the sharpest mind under his command. He led the Lt. over to his desk, noting how the light brown eyes unobtrusively took in his office before he pointed to the strange symbol hidden away in the middle of the map.

"What do you make of this?" he asked as Breda leaned over the grids of blue lines, brow furrowing. Two seconds before the heavy lidded gaze was back on his face.

"Is this under the city?" the Lt's voice was always rather bland but the Colonel could detect a hint of curiosity in the deep baritone. Roy kept his face expressionless as he nodded before the man turned back to scrutinizing the map, interest beginning to spark on his round face. Finally he reached out and gently ran the tip of one wide finger over the symbol, following the line of the corridor that lead up to it, "Well, it's a little odd that these sewers are separated from the rest of the city," he mumbled, now chewing on his lip and completely forgetting his superior officer standing next to him. Roy arched one dark eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked. He had assumed it was standard to have the military compound removed from the rest of the city but the way Breda was frowning, it seemed there was something more to it. The normally sleepy gaze flickered to him and then the Lt. shrugged.

"Well, the headquarters were constructed after the city was already built. They moved it from outside of the city which means everything like sewers and the electrical grids should have already been set in place. With the right safe guards, they shouldn't have to worry about security from the tunnels. As a matter of fact, those are safer than the main gate. Which is why it's strange someone went out of the way to keep it closed off," by the end of the explanation, the dark haired Colonel was sharing his Lt's frown, both sets of eyes staring at the map like it could give away the secret behind the secluded tunnels.

"That is strange…" he muttered, running distracted fingers through his hair before his eyes traversed back to the odd symbol that now seemed to be screaming at him from its spot on the page, "So what about that?" he indicated the odd tunnel that ended with a question and again Breda frowned deeply, studying the rest of the map for a moment.

"Well," he said slowly, "If I had to guess, I would say that there is another part to this map. It's made out of the same material architects use when constructing a building so that they can stack all different pages and see through them so they can get depth and see a more finished result. Since the symbol is not in the key and that tunnel ends like that, there might be another map that goes over it," Roy sucked in a breath then caught how the other man shook his head, once again running his finger tip over the smooth surface of the thin paper, "No, not over, under," his whispered and the Colonel blinked.

"What do you mean?" he wondered because he wasn't sure how it could matter if the other map went over top or underneath. Breda looked him square in the eye.

"I mean, there is something else under the sewers below headquarters," surprise made Roy still, slanted eyes wide as they stared down at thin blue lines that contained another mystery for him to plunge into. He just wondered, if such a thing was hidden even on this map, how dangerous was this about to become? There was a shrewd look in the other man's eyes as the Colonel's pale features flattened out. They had been working long enough for the Lt. to know what it looked like when Roy was formulating a potentially volatile plan. For a moment he wondered what his subordinates thought about his dangerous and hare-brained schemes, "Sir, you don't think something like that would actually be contained on a map, do you?" the dark eyes lifted, holding a swirl of thought in their depths and he smiled grimly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," and took comfort in the sudden impish grin that stretched across the meaty features, as if the Lt. was sharing in the sudden excitement of a thrill of more potential danger they could be getting themselves into. With men like that on his side, Roy was almost positive they might succeed.

"You want me to come with you?" the man asked, his normally dull voice caught up in the moment, holding a spark of interest and as much as Roy would have liked to have him at his side when he went stealing into places he shouldn't be looking for something that shouldn't exist, he knew that if he got caught, at least if he was alone he could claim none of his subordinates knew what he had been up to. So he just shook his head and clapped the man on the back.

"I think I'd better do this one by myself. Anything happens and you know nothing, understood?" there was steel in his voice, backing up a clear order and while it looked like the Lt. had it in mind to balk, thin mouth flattening out until it was almost invisible and eyes lighting up mulishly, he just nodded.

"Yes, sir. If you need any more help…" and he gave a shallow salute to which Roy acknowledged with a nod of his own and he had just turned back to ponder the map again when the footsteps paused at his doorway, a hitch of a breath behind him making him turn. Breda had stopped a few feet before the door, hand pressed against the molding and his eyes were already looking outside the office, a frown marring the space between his eyebrows.

"Lt. Breda?" his voice was low because he had never seen the man hesitate quite like this before and when the Lt. turned and made his way back to where Roy stood, the look in his eyes gave the Colonel a sense of foreboding.

"Colonel…I was just talking with Sergeant Furey and…it seems he intercepted a transmission from an outside source to somewhere here at Headquarters…" he paused and licked his lips, looking decidedly distracted and the dark haired man waited, knowing the Lt. would get to it eventually, "They are sending six troops to Creda's boarder tomorrow. There was no reason as for why," He blinked in shock. Creda? They had always remained a neutral boarder country, especially since Ametris had stronger military power. What could have provoked the military so much that they were sending troops there? Unless it wasn't Creda that had done the provoking, something that was beginning to seem more and more likely.

"I see," he looked away, out the window where he could see a young Sergeant rushing past with an armful of papers, no doubt someone's errant boy. Ishval, Lirr, Creda. There were too many in too short of a time with too different circumstances to be a coincidence. But what was the link that bound them all together? He felt like he should know already but it was just another rather large puzzle piece to an ever growing mystery. Forcing a reassuring smile onto his face, he faced his Lt. who was watching his warily, "Thank you, Lt. Breda. Keep me updated, if you will and I'll be sure to let you know if I find another map," another salute and he was alone again.

Only then did he sag against the edge of his desk, rubbing his fingertips against his throbbing temples in an attempt to dispel the growing ache that had settled there. Just when he thought they were getting to the bottom of one thing, another puzzle pops up and throws him off balance once again. Damn, if things could only go smoothly. Not to mention his concern for Hughes in Lirr, from whom he had gotten no notification as to whether he was alright or not. Rumor had it that the fighting there had taken a turn for the worse and he didn't like to think of his friend caught up in that mess because Roy had been the one to send him there. With a sigh, forcing his frayed thoughts into some semblance of order, he reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. Usually he used the office phone but anyone could be listening in on that line as it was on the main connection for the whole building and he'd rather not share this conversation with anyone else.

The number he dialed was familiar, though he was more used to giving it out rather than calling it himself and it rang several times, making him wonder if it was even going to be answered. But the fourth ring was cut in half and a soft, husky tenor answered, sounding a little breathless.

"_Hello?" _Roy smiled to himself, just hearing the younger man's voice made him feel a little steadier and he scooted back onto his desk, not caring if he crumpled a couple papers as he made himself comfortable.

"Hey, Edward. It's Roy," the smile curling on the corners of his lips leaked into his voice and he could almost see the sweet, answering expression on the boy's face.

"_Hi. What are you doing, calling me now? Shouldn't you be working?"_ he could hear a hint of a reprimand reminiscent of Hawkeye and he grimaced, glaring at his phone for a moment.

"What, I can't take a few minutes to call my favorite person?" he teased, voice light and there was a snort on the other end of the phone, sounding suspiciously like disbelief. If only that were the sole reason he was calling.

"_Knock it off, Roy. Seriously, I don't want to hear it when you get shot because you were procrastinating," _Ed sounded happy, though, a grin trickling through the connection and for a moment the older man wished he was there so he could lose himself in the blazing color of gold. The sudden need to be close to the blond alchemist again left him feeling slightly restless.

"As much as I'd like to say that's the only reason why I'm calling, I actually have a question to ask you," all feeling of the light, teasing air they had through the line disappeared and he could almost feel the teenager burning with curiosity.

"_Oh? What about?_" he sucked in a breath and eyed the maps spread out on his desk, pausing for a moment to wonder if this was a good idea after all. Then the moment was lost and he ploughed on, pushing away gory thoughts of possible consequences.

"Do you remember those maps that you stole a few days ago? The ones of the tunnels?" here he was sure Ed was blushing slightly in shame.

"_You make me sound like some kind of criminal,_" he grumbled, voice gruff and the older man bit back a grin.

"If the shoe fits," there was an indignant squawk on the other end and he could feel the plastic against his ear heating up with the force of a molten glare but he didn't give the blond a chance to interrupt, "Anyway, I need to know which Admiral you got them from," just like that there was silence and now Ed was thinking.

"_Why?"_ The Colonel rubbed his gloved palm over his face, the material rough and scratchy against his skin, smelling thickly of gunpowder. The kid had enough to deal with as it is, with the book that seemed to be the key in this whole mess but there was no point in hiding it.

"I was looking at the map you gave me and there's something odd about it. Like it's missing a piece. I just want to see what it might be, that's all," again a silence but this one was thicker than the last one, as if Ed was hesitating.

"_Admiral Leery. But Roy, that was the only map in his office like that. There was nothing else suspicious or out of place,"_ Of course. So then where would the rest of it be? There was only one other place he could think of, as Admiral Leery was a master of maps and their keeper for the military so anything of that nature would be entrusted to him. His bit his lip, unsure he was willing to take it that far. He and King Bradley had never trusted one another but it was an entirely different thing for him to break into the man's office in order to satisfy a hunch. "_Roy?"_ he started at Ed's worried voice and resisted the urge to bang his head against something hard.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," he said quietly, eyes drifting away, adrenaline already making him feel slightly fuzzy around the edges as he contemplated what he needed to do.

"_Please tell me you aren't going to do anything stupid,"_ the blonde's voice sounded anxious now and he felt kind of bad making the kid worry. At least, should anything happen, the teen was at home and away from here with everyone outside of his office believing the younger alchemist had gone to Lirr. A bitter smile twisted on his lips as he answered.

"I could but it would probably be a lie," his voice sounded resigned and there was a growl on the other end that instead of sounding threatening only sounded rather sexy.

"_You're a moron, you know that? Just don't get yourself caught, alright?"_ there was a pause where he whispered a quiet "yeah" before the tone of the younger alchemist's voice changed, sounding almost desperate, "_Please come home tonight…"_ and he didn't like how Ed seemed to think he wouldn't be seeing the older man again. Smiling softly, in hopes to distract the blond, he did his best impression of a purr as he answered.

"Why? Do you have something planned?" another pause and he could almost feel Ed's irritation.

"_As a matter of fact, I do and I'll fucking kill you if you blow me off so stop being an ass! I was being serious!"_ he really liked it when the teen got pissed off because it made that beautiful voice crack with the force of his temper, the sound reminding him of snapping fire as it consumed everything in its path. Grinning full out now, teeth gleaming in the shadows of his office, he couldn't help another prod.

"Will I like what you have planned?" he asked, voice still sultry and smooth and he wanted to be able to see the shudder that had surely wracked the slim frame, see the goose bumps pebble over the tan skin. Then there was a huff, as if the boy didn't know whether to keep pretending he was mad or to laugh.

"_Well, if you don't, there is always a plan B but I'm pretty sure that you'll like it," _the way the kid said it made his mouth go dry and he was resorting back to fantasies of sweat dripping down sun kissed skin and golden curves drawing him into a deep, blinding heat. He swallowed thickly.

"Now I want to know what it is," he demanded, marveling that he managed to form real words rather than the gibberish his brain seemed to be resorting to and there was a chuckle on the other end of the phone that if Ed had been in the office with him, would have made him jump the kid, taking him on the damn desk and fuck whoever might walk in on them.

"_Nope. You have to wait. Which means you have to do your stupid thing and not get caught. I'll see you later,"_ Roy pouted like a little kid, the heat rushing through him sufficiently stifled and he sighed heavily, making sure it was dramatic enough that Ed knew just how disappointed he was.

"Fine, fine. I love you," a pause and he could almost feel the heat of the kid's grin a second later. For that, he would most certainly not miss being with the younger alchemist that night.

"_Love you too, stupid Colonel,"_ and he was grinning like some love-drunk fool when the connection went dead. Whatever may happen while he was looking for those maps, one thing was for certain. He _would_ be going home to Ed tonight.

* * *

When Riza walked back into the office, she was accosted by four sets of curious eyes and a certain someone's office being notably empty. She paused, wondering what the heck was going on when Havoc got up, poked his head outside the outer office door, as if he was checking for something. Only when he seemed to deem it satisfactory did he turn back around, the bright blue gaze coming to rest on the blond Lt. who was eyeing the four men warily, sure she was not going to like this.

"Did the Colonel find a girl?" demanded the Second Lt. a moment later, his voice sharp and there was jerky movement from Falman and Breda as they too stood, their curiosity too great to be contained by their seats. Confused, Riza just blinked.

"What are you talking about?" as far as she knew, Roy was with Ed and from what she had seen, the thing between the Colonel and the blond Major was about as real as it got. She had no idea when a girl had gotten into the picture. Furey sidled up to where they stood, dark eyes curious behind the lens of his glasses.

"We heard him talking on the phone to someone and, pardon me for saying so but we've never heard him sound like that before. H-he said th-that he loved the person on the other line and we thought that you would know if he found someone…" Hawkeye blinked then found herself suppressing a grin. So Roy had called Ed. And now his office wanted to know who the girl was. Well, the fiery blond alchemist would be less then pleased to find out he'd been referred to as a girl, which she would be sure to inform him of. Now she just snorted and made her way to her desk, depositing the armful of paperwork onto the flat surface and very aware of four sets of eyes still trained on her back.

"I'm sure that if the Colonel wanted you to know, he would tell you," she offered in a bland voice, hoping that was the end of the conversation but Havoc was too stubborn for his own good and was leaning over her desk a moment later, face serious.

"But who's the girl?" he asked again and Riza's eyebrows shot up when she turned to regard him, wondering why she had never noticed how blue his eyes were. It took her a second to compose herself enough to smile slightly.

"Who said anything about a girl?" sufficed to say, the whole room becoming gaping morons as four jaws met the cold titled floor was quite the sight. She grinned to herself, shuffling the paperwork on her desk and because of this, she missed the way Jean's face eased from shock to a smooth thoughtfulness, ignoring the shocked looks everyone else was sharing. The confirmation that Roy was in fact in love with a guy seemed to stall whatever mental functions they all seemed to have in favor of gape mouthed astonishment. But Havoc took her by surprise when his bright eyes narrowed and he was once again leaning forward.

"It's Edward, isn't it?" and her blank, shocked stare was confirmation enough. The Second Lt. grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets, leaning back in satisfaction, "I knew it. The Colonel can't keep his eyes off the kid. I knew as soon as I saw them together something was up," now Breda was there, normally heavily lidded eyes wide.

"You mean Major Elric? _With the Colonel?"_ That had Riza snapping out of whatever shock induced silence she had been standing in and she slammed her fist down on the desk, making them all jump, efficiently drawing all their attention to her thunderous expression.

"Yes, and now that you all know, if I hear one more word from any of you on this matter, you'll be spending the next three months in the hospital, do you hear me? If _anyone_ outside of this office finds out, I'll kill you," her warning was delivered in her coldest voice and four sharp salutes answered the threat because they had seen in her eyes that she was dead serious. If anything came between Roy and Ed, her gun was going to have the last say. There was a chorus of "yes, ma'am-s" before she barked at them to get back to work. But as she glanced around the office a moment later, wondering at the sudden light hearted atmosphere, she found just about everyone grinning into their work. It was hard to kill her own smile because she knew full well that when a beloved superior officer had found something that made them happy, it was inevitable the subordinates under them would appreciate it.

* * *

Roy

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I might have a word with His Excellency," his deep voice was smooth as it was when he wanted something and wasn't sure he was going to get it. The woman behind the desk outside the wide double doors didn't even look up to acknowledge him and the memory of hot coffee as it dripped off his clothes scathed him. He had always avoided Bradley's secretary after the day he'd asked her out and received humiliation in reply but sometimes there was nothing he could do to avoid her. The cool green eyes remained glued to the monitor in front of her as slim fingers clacked away on the key board. Roy may not have even been there for all the attention she gave him.

"King Bradley is in a meeting now and will be indisposed for the rest of the day. I can pencil you in for next week," her voice was almost robotic and he thought about sneering at the top of her head because he was so far from affected by her rudeness it was almost petty on her part. He kept his features bland, though, pleased that Bradley wasn't around today.

"That's fine. I'll come back another time," and he turned on his heel, plan already reeling through his mind. He barely even heard the cool feminine voice that floated through the room after him as he had already forgotten about the guard dog that sat at the wide doors.

"You can't see His Excellency without an appointment," and he grinned at her smug tone. Little did she know he had no intention of seeing the man at all. It was what might be in his office that he was interested in. Though he knew very well what could happen if he was caught. The sword the older man carried was not for show, he was sure and he had often wondered if his own flames would be fast enough should he ever be in the position of finding out.

It was better to strike an enemy from behind. Besides, he had no desire to find himself skewered by a sword wielded by a half-blind tyrant.

**

Executing a tiny, controlled explosion of fire to a specific target was a rather unpredictable science that he had mastered years ago. The circles adorning his white gloves were both different, one for broad range attacks that relied on sheer power and the other for smaller, pin point blazes. This time, it was the latter that singed the latch of the window that let him into the giant, empty office. It was still raining outside, the sky weeping big, cold tears and he'd been forced to hide his gloves under his jacket so they wouldn't get wet and be rendered useless.

The only way into the courtyard outside the Executive's office window was through one of the other doors of one of the General's offices. Luckily, it seemed this all day meeting involved them as well and he had slipped into the first office he came to, careful to make sure he wasn't seen. The only place in the building where there wasn't surveillance in the halls were these halls belonging to the higher ups. Here they could do anything they liked and didn't have to worry about getting taped doing it. Which was why he didn't think twice about sneaking into Bradley's office. There certainly wouldn't be any surveillance in _there. _

Yet, now that he had found his way into the big, lonely office, he had no idea where to start looking. He was sure the desk was for show; there wouldn't be anything incriminating in there. The bastard was too smart for that. There were no book shelves or any other obvious places. Just the wide, comfortable couches, the coffee table and the large fireplace that he had always assumed was real. But then he looked at it again. If there was one thing he knew, it was fire and he realized that the fireplace behind the big, ornamental desk had never been used. Not that he was really surprised, he just had figured that in a place of such opulence, at least the fireplace would be real. He had never noticed before but there was no soot lining the brick walls nor was there a trace of ash on the bottom of the concrete hearth. Even the log looked fake as he stepped up to it.

Dark eyes considered it briefly. Surely it was almost too easy. The King wouldn't leave things that shouldn't be found in his office but then again, where else would he keep those kinds of things? In his home? Roy snorted to himself as he continued to crouch in front of the fire place. He highly doubted he would be able to gain access to Bradley's home. He was lucky he managed to sneak into his office at all.

Yet after fifteen minutes of hunting for an oddity; a loose brick, a space in the mantle for a catch; he came up empty handed. Annoyed and frustrated, unwilling to admit that there might be nothing there after all, he leaned back against the wide desk and pondered. If it were him, he wouldn't keep anything that would threaten him or his subordinates in his office; his home was the safest place for such things, like the book or the stone he had stolen off of Dr. Marco's corpse the other day. Then again, he was only a Colonel. One warrant because one of his superiors got suspicious and it would be all over. Which was why it was stupid for him to have forgotten the maps on his desk. King Bradley, however, was beyond reprimand here, his privacy assured considering who he was. The Colonel grinned to himself. Ah, the benefits of absolute arrogance; they never assumed anyone would dare succeed in knocking them down.

That was when his eye caught on the cross swords hanging over the mantle of the fireplace. They glimmered dully in the grey light filtering in through the large windows, the only decorative adornment on the blank walls. They looked like the genuine thing, sitting innocently in their sheathes as they hung on the flat surface from small hooks. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. So far nothing else had turned up anything. He pondered the swords for another long minute before dragging the high backed chair over from the desk and lined it up so he could climb onto the seat. One pale had reached up and carefully dislodged the first sword from its sheath with a metallic rattle, watching the fireplace as he did so. Nothing. He moved on to the next sword next. Again nothing.

With a sigh, the dark haired Colonel leaned his knee against the back of the chair, a sharp breath brushing the tips of his dark hair brushing over the dip in the bridge of his nose. He had been so sure he was right. Chewing on his bottom lip and running distracted fingers through black, thick strands, he considered for another long moment. Perhaps the swords were just what they seemed to be, a declaration of pride and power. Then again…

It was the last thing he could think of as he had already gone over the fireplace. The only other place had been the desk and he had already looked there. So he reached out both hands, his balance precarious and drew both swords at the same time, the sound of clear, ringing metal filling the silence of the office. There was a breath, the briefest pause as he waited, twin swords elevated above his head until there was a loud scraping of stone against stone and the back wall of the fireplace sunk in. Roy nearly fell off the chair and impaled himself on one of the long lengths of metal in his hands in his surprise.

There, gaping at him, was a wide, dark opening smelling of must and damp earth and stone. His legs felt stiff as he climbed down from the chair, barely daring to breathe as he laid the swords aside on the desk, eyes glued to the fireplace to the place where the light was sucked away. He had come looking for the rest of the map but instead it seemed like he had found the destination. His footsteps rang loud on the hard floor as he ducked into the fireplace, letting himself become swallowed by shadows. Though he could barely see a foot in front of him, there was a dank draft working itself over his skin.

If only he had the time to follow it all the way but he couldn't afford to stay any longer in the office than he already had.

One thing was for sure. There was a lot more to this than he had originally thought.

Now all he needed to do was to find out what the good King Bradley, the conflicts riddling their country and this tunnel all had to do with one another.

* * *

Al

Orange light flickered across the faces gathered around the large, illuminating fire, only patches here and there. Across from him a stark cheekbone stood out on Lt. Ross' face as she smiled at something the blond Sergeant named Denny that sat next to her, his hands flashing in the dancing light. The soldiers in the camp had set up the fires when the sun had set that evening and the temperatures plunged, the flickering sources spread out evenly throughout the lines of tents. It was so odd for it to be cold this early in the summer. They had barely even made it out of June and it had to have been close to forty five. The thin canvas that made up the tents themselves did nothing to keep the chill out. Thus the fires.

Al sat on the hard ground, legs tucked under him still feeling like the stench of blood and anguish clung to his clothes but the mood was lighter than it had been since he had come there, bright smiles standing out on faces still lined with fatigue, laughter ringing out through the camp. Perhaps it was the fact that they were the ones still alive after all this time or maybe it was they had finally won back a little bit of ground that day. Whatever it was, he found that breathing had become easier and the darkness did not encroach so thickly in the back of his mind. Whatever sparring joviality there was to go around, he was determined to enjoy his share, as small of a sliver as it might be.

He was sitting with the heat of the fire pressing gently against the front of his body, warring with the fingers of cold slithering around behind him thinking of a certain blond mechanic he hadn't seen since that morning. Winry had woken up first, her bright blue eyes watching his face as the morning light started to push its way through the weave of the tent, her slender fingers pushing golden hair from his face. There had been a deep sad expression in her face when his eyes had decided to focus but then it was gone to be replaced by a smile when she saw he was awake. Sleeping on a cot alone was never very comfortable and what little comfort there was had been cut in half upon sharing. But even with a stubborn kink in his neck that persisted throughout most of the day, he hadn't cared. They shared a slow smile, then an even slower kiss that probably could have tasted better as they had both just woken up but, again, that seemed to matter very little. He had still been trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had just woken up with Winry in his bed, Winry, the girl he had loved for what felt like his entire life, who had told him she loved him too.

They hadn't said very much. Just quick touches as they sorted themselves out, trying not to look like they had both slept in their uniforms all night. When the sharp call for breakfast was sounded, they had shared another sweet kiss at the opening of his tent, holding hands, standing so close, her warmth had radiated right through the thick material of both their jackets. He almost hadn't been able to let go of her hand when she ducked away with a small smile, a promise in the glittering blue depths that she would find him later, after…

"Oi! Alphonse!" he jerked back to bright flames leaping through the darkness and a somewhat tipsy Denny settling himself next to the Major, a mischievous grin on his face. There was a "oh, leave the kid alone," from Lt. Ross who had come around to the other side of the tall blond alchemist, making room for several other soldiers Al had made friends with. He smiled somewhat warily back at the Sergeant on his right, wondering where they had gotten the booze from.

"Hello, Sergeant," he said warmly, having liked the older man upon first meeting him and he missed the sharp glimmer in those eyes when he was handed a warm mug that smelled a little suspicious.

"Where is your little girlfriend tonight?" the man was drawling, earning some snickers from a few of the other men and an exasperated groan from the Lt. Bewildered, Al stared at the man, a sharp blush already working its way over his features, "Yup, that's right. Seven over here said he saw her come out of your tent this morning. You get lucky?" Blushing furiously, Al shook his head adamantly.

"No! Of course not! It wasn't like that at all!" _yet_. There was loud laughter that echoed through the camp as he ducked his head, trying to hide the fire spreading over his features, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the mug and nearly gagging on the burning liquid as it raged down his throat. Another peal of uproarious laughter as he sputtered, accompanied by a hearty clap on his back.

"Sure it wasn't, Major!" chided another soldier, leaning over Denny, "A pretty thing like that! Nothing to be ashamed of, my friend!" Al groaned, his face, if possible, blazing even hotter and he took comfort when the dark haired Lt. gently patted his arm, her eyes unreadable in the flickering light.

"They don't mean any harm," she said gently and he nodded then jerked when someone shouted.

"And there she is now! Come here, sweetie pie! We want to ask you something about our dear Alphonse here!" Amber eyes went wide when the girl herself paused at the edge of the ring the fire made, face shadowed. He could see her hesitate then she spotted him on the other side of the orange blaze and his heart leapt when her face lit up. Hesitantly, she joined them, allowing the slightly drunk soldiers to draw her in.

"Well," This was Denny next to him and he wanted to toss the man into the fire, his embarrassment making him miss how much that thought echoed of his brother, "We can't figure it out. He says you two didn't do anything together last night but more than one person saw you leave his tent this morning," their eyes met over the fire and he bit his lip, apology written all over his features. Surprisingly enough, the girl didn't seem the least bit embarrassed. Finally Winry turned her gaze back to the Sergeant and Al didn't like how they were all waiting with bated breaths. Then she shrugged.

"What's there to know?" she asked as she made her way around the fire until she was standing behind Al. He was still flushed and he could feel her, hyperaware of how close she was standing, of how her thighs barely brushed against his back, "If that's what you saw than it's probably true," triumphant laughter whipped all around, more drinks were poured and he was just about to turn around, to ask her why she was playing along when there was a hand on his shoulder and he suddenly had a lap full of a pretty blond mechanic.

Startled, he blinked down at the top of the bright head as the girl settled herself sideways in the space of his crossed legs, her feet planted on one side as she leaned her side against his right shoulder. Then he was drowning in deep pools of pale blue and everything else faded away. Slowly, he curled one arm around her back, holding her close as she slipped both hands into his hair. The look in her eyes made his breath catch, completely unaware of all the eyes watching them over knowing smiles.

"I missed you," she whispered and his arm tightened around her as he jerked forward to taste her full lips, crushing their mouths together roughly in the wave of heat that crashed over him. Even when the others exploded in howls and teasing laughter, all he saw was her smile, all he knew was her warmth and the feel of her lips pressed against his own.

The subject soon turned away from them, the talk wandering, becoming serious to lighthearted to somewhat educational (here he had to fight to hide his furious blush) and all the while Winry remained wrapped in his arms, pressed comfortably into his chest as they laughed and joked along with everyone else. And not once did he ever feel the chill in the air as the temperature continued to plunge…

* * *

Roy

A swirling circle of trapped amber, around and around, caught behind cool glass, chilled with a bit of ice that clinked against its confines every time he swirled his drink. And dark eyes watched as the liquid rose up one side to dip down another, the motion of rotation holding his attention. The motion stopped briefly so he could take a sip, fire burning a trail down the back of his throat and it reminded him of a golden eyed teen currently asleep in the library. Rich and bright with a sharp bite and Roy wondered if maybe this particular brand of whisky was his favorite because of that. Whatever the reason may have been, it complimented the night air that had become unseasonably cold, his breath misting in front of his face every time he breathed.

The rain had cleared away some time after the sun had set, stars glittering like tiny pieces of ash in the velvety sky, twinkling as if they had something important to say but were too far away to be heard. As he watched, the liquor still warming the pit of his stomach, he wondered if the stars could talk, what would they say? What made him think they would even deem him worthy to say anything at all to him? Although, he was sure Ed was in some way related to the sun, so what did that make Roy? The moon? Now he snorted into his drink, wondering if he was getting drunk after all, though this was only his first glass. Another sip and the cold backed away just a little bit.

The thing he loved most about Edward, the thing that still exasperated him to no end was that the teen was a constant roller coaster of surprises. He would admit that he was more than a little excited to come home that afternoon, the ringing of a promise made in a husky tenor over the phone heating his blood just a little bit. But he had been disappointed upon walking into the house to hear only the lonely sound of the rain hissing against the window panes. It hadn't taken much of an effort to find the blond as he had once again ensconced himself in the library, working on the book. The clutter now covered just about all the surfaces, resources, notes, other random books and the teen had been scribbling furiously, narrow nose scrunched slightly as the gold eyes followed his hand intently as he wrote. The Colonel had been instantly taken with the sight, the burn of fiery determination in those wide, bright eyes stirring something in him that he couldn't quite put a name to; like that very fire was surging within him, rising up to match the expression seeped in all of that molten gold. And when Ed glanced up, spotting him standing at the door, that fire had shifted, became a little bit warmer. The smile the teen had turned on him as he entered the library, uttering a soft greeting as he tried to avoid the worst of the landmines the blond had strewn across the floor, had been a little apologetic.

"Hey, Roy," he'd said softly, eyes scrunching gently at the corners as he tilted his head up to accept the older man's gentle kiss. That apology was still there when he pulled back, "Sorry, I know what I said on the phone but I finally cracked the code and it's really rather fascinating so—" but he broke off with widened eyes as the Colonel just smiled softly and reached down to run his fingers lightly over the full lips. Gold eyes met his own and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

"It's quite alright, Ed. Don't worry about that," and the smile that met his was relieved. Truth was, he really wasn't disappointed. He was a grown man; he had some semblance of self control after all. It was enough that this had become Ed's home too, and he was lucky enough to walk through his door at night to know the blond was there. He marveled for a moment how he had gone from thinking of the house as his to theirs. Never before had he wanted anything to be more true. The gold gaze sought his, thin, bright eyebrows still puckered with some concern.

"I promise to make it up to you later," the teen had said somewhat breathlessly and he almost caved right then and he nearly dragged the kid up for a bruising, mind numbing kiss but he remained poised, just grinning down at the blond with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you will," which, of course, had him running from the room a moment later as he avoided being brained by several flying books. Now he sat back on his seat where he had settled on the top step of his deck, the soft glow from the light inside the house spilling over him like a warm blanket through the open sliding door. Perhaps he should have closed it upon coming out here but for some reason he didn't. Another square of light spilled onto the shadowed lawn from the library and he smiled to himself. It shouldn't surprise him that his thoughts were never very far from the younger alchemist these days, the smallest things calling the blond to mind. Like the whole thing with the whisky. Which he seemed to have run out of. With a small sigh that drifted through the cool air in a rapidly disappearing puff of silvery mist, he put the glass down next to his elbow on the step.

Dinner that night had been very quiet as Ed had been unable to tear himself away from his work, shoving in mouthfuls of food in between every few scrawled words but Roy was a little preoccupied as well, the mystery he had stumbled across still hanging over him like a dark cloud. He hadn't even bothered cooking, just called out for pizza because he was in no mood to stand over the stove and it was amusing to watch the blond taking bites and then smearing the reddish grease over his notes before cursing softly to himself. But before the teen had stowed himself back in the library, he had stopped behind Roy's seat and drew him into a deep, satisfying kiss. Gold drew him in as they broke apart, hot breath ghosting over his lips and he had found the smile crossing the younger alchemist's face almost as breathtaking as the feel of his mouth and tongue had been.

"Thanks for dinner," and Roy smirked as he watched that pert ass sway slightly as the blond walked away. Of course, he had nearly choked when the kid glanced at him over his shoulder just before he disappeared around the doorway, the bright color of honey scathing him. One thing was for sure, the way the sweet curve of the blonde's ass had jutted out just a little bit and was given an extra wiggle was most defiantly deliberate. The Colonel had laughed around a suddenly dry mouth and the interested stirring of his cock, simultaneously cursing the younger alchemist for being a tease.

Sometime between then and when he had poked his head into the library just a half hour ago, Ed had found a comfortable spot on top of his mess and had fallen asleep. How something like seeing the blond curled up amid the papers he had been working on all day had turned him on, he had no idea but it did. Perhaps it was how domestic it was, looking down upon the teen's still face, the passion of gold trapped behind closed eyelids or maybe the fact that he knew once those eyes opened again, that same passion would still be there, blazing, beautiful. Fighting a grin, he had snatched the blanket draped over the arm of the chair and covered the slender figure with it, watching how the narrow eyebrows drew down slightly at the disturbance, a sigh escaping the full lips before his slipped away again. The golden head rested against the arm of the couch, a metal hand still clutching a pencil, as if the kid had just nodded off in the middle of an idea. Pale fingertips skimmed gently over the bright, searing color, easing his need to touch a little bit before he slipped the pencil from the slack grip and left the kid to sleep.

Why he had come out onto the deck, he didn't know. It was way too cold for the beginning of summer but it felt good on his skin which was still burning slightly from being in such close proximity with the younger male. Such a bright flame and it was a wonder Roy had yet to be burned by it. Maybe he was indeed the moon to Ed's sun but if he was, he was the dark side of it, forever cast in shadows because he was sure that if he was to reflect the light the blond gave off, he would become nothing but ash.

Dark eyes had found themselves lost among the stars once again, sometimes obscured by a soft breath, and the Colonel wondered what they might sound like if they could indeed speak when the screaming started…

* * *

Ed

_It was snowing again._

_White lace that kissed like death as it settled into his skin and drifts of it clung to his thighs, slowing him down, freezing the metal limbs attached to his body. And he couldn't see, just white, blinding him, suffocating him…_

_There was something he needed to do, someone he needed to find but it was so cold and he couldn't feel his real fingers or toes now, light jacket whipping around him, useless in its ability to stave off the cold. There was a name in the back of his throat and it was important that he be able to call it, even if it was snatched away from his lips by the angry, eager fingers of the wind but he couldn't find where his voice had gone, he couldn't find his way and it was just so cold, so cold…_

_Then, right there, a break in the endless white and somehow his voice burst forth, a wordless cry and he was running, straining, not even able to feel the tears upon his cheeks anymore. He needed to get there, to that spot and, God damn it, why couldn't the snow let him run any faster. All the while that name, it choked him, blocking the air trying to get into his lungs. _

_That name, _his _name…_

_Roy…_

_And then he was at the man's side, half buried in the snow and his skin was too cold and too pale and as his feet disturbed the snow as he slid the rest of the way to the man's side, there was so much blood. Quick, hurry, he needed to find a way to warm him up…_

_But, too late…_

_Roy was already dead._

**

Usually, when a nightmare hit him hard like it did this time, he could still hear the echoes of his own voice echoing through the room long after he had awoken, the sound of it lingering like a bad taste on the back of his tongue. But not this time. This time was not like the other times.

This time he woke screaming and couldn't seem to stop.

Everything about it, everything was so real, down to the very last snowflake as it landed on his skin. He could still feel freezing skin where he had skimmed a hand over an alabaster cheek, like marble caught in a blizzard. It made the back of his hand burn with the memory as he doubled over where he sat on the couch, sobs still clawing their way out of his chest. The warm light of the library and the crinkle of the papers upon which he sat did absolutely nothing for his sanity because it was like he was there, even now, drifting snowflakes floating along the back of his eyelids and he was dead, _Roy was dead._ He was so cold, so cold, oblivious to the blanket bunched around his thighs, and for a moment he was sure dinner would be revisiting as he sobbed over his knees and why couldn't he seem to stop screaming?

Then hands were on his shoulders, so warm, not like the hands of the man in the dream, a velvety voice in his ear, saying words he couldn't understand but suddenly the constriction around his chest wasn't so tight and his stomach settled just enough he was sure he wouldn't throw up, voice relinquishing the need to keep screaming, sobbing, crying. When he looked up, tears glistening on his face to find Roy, _his_ Roy standing over him, face drawn with worry, the dark eyes were glittering with life, the pale cheeks flushed and if his skin was a little cold when fingers brushed over a damp golden cheek, he was too relieved to care. Without a second thought, he scrambled from the couch and launched himself on the older man, both of them toppling to the ground with a sharp exclamation from Roy and a soft puff of loose paper.

So warm. Everything about him was so warm as the blond lay on top of the older man, clinging as close as he possibly could. Warm, with a steady heartbeat thudding away in his ear and a gentle whoosh every time the man took a breath, chest rising and falling, rising, falling, and somehow the tears too had stopped until he was just holding on, face pressed into the heady scent of man, gunpowder and something musky he couldn't identify. He smelled of the night sky. Fingers carded through his hair as he tried to control his shaking.

"Ed? Edward, are you alright?" the rumble in his ear still sounded worried but it relaxed him the rest of the way so that he was able to tilt his head up and peer into the dark haired man's face. The thin brows were drawn, the hand not in his hair curled around his waist protectively and he realized how foolish he had been, letting a dream affect him like that. But he trembled, the memory still strong in the back of his mind, dark shadows creeping around the warmth and the light. He licked his lips that tasted a little salty and sighed, resting his chin on the broad chest so he could keep his eyes wandering over the handsome face turned down to regard him, telling himself, over and over, that it was just a dream.

"I'm sorry," and the words came with difficulty until he had to bury his face away once again in that dizzying scent, shaking and shaking, "I'm s-sorry…" he couldn't get enough of the feel of the man under him, drawing his arms up from where they had been circled around a trim waist to rub up clothed sides, down strong arms and that was Roy's breath still easing softly in his ear and Roy's heart beat keeping a calm tempo, this was Roy, _his _Roy, "D-d-don't leave…please…y-you were dead…so c-cold…cold…take me with you wh-when you go…don't l-leave me," there were no tears now, just a raw, aching feeling that closed up his throat and wouldn't let him stop shaking. The hand on his hip tightened before Roy sat up slowly, careful not to dislodge the blond who was sure he would go insane if he wasn't connected with the older man some way. Fingers in his hair forced his head back so his haunted eyes were captured by dark pools of onyx, blazing with reassuring warmth.

"I'm right here, Ed. I'm not going anywhere," a thumb rolled over his cheek as long legs curled around him, hard thighs pressing into his sides so he was held close to the hard body, "No one and nothing could ever take me from you," the dark head tipped forward so it was pressed into Ed's golden one and large, pale hands pressed slender fingers to the strong chest, "I belong to you…in everything…completely," and his breath hitched, new tears gathering in his eyes and he raised a metal hand to wrap it around the back of the older man's neck. Even through the automail, he was sure he could feel the Colonel's warmth.

There was a brief moment where neither of them moved, satisfied in just being so close to each other, listening to their mingling heartbeats and steady breathing as Ed finally managed to stop shaking. Then the Colonel jostled him slightly, whispering a soft, "come on," in his ear and he let himself be coaxed to his feet and over to the wide armchair where Roy sat, setting into the soft cushions while watching the blond, who refused to let go of one of his hands. Once he was seated, Ed crawled onto his lap, straddling his waist and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, breathing in deeply the night air still clinging to the dark strands of hair before sighing. Sitting like that made him taller than the older man so he had to duck his head to press his face to a broad shoulder, tipping it to the side so his lips could brush against soft, pale skin.

"I love you," he breathed and felt the dark haired Colonel shiver as his breath swept over his neck. When he lifted his head, he found the burning answer in the dark eyes and when he ducked his head once more to press a kiss to Roy's lips, it was soft, gentle, holding a hint of a promise. It was these kind of kisses he liked the most, slow, sweet, their lips meeting, caressing, breath mingling, just a series of delicious touches and he could feel how much the other man needed him through the simple contact, needed him just as much as Ed was sure he himself would wither away without the Colonel. When they broke apart, he had once again found his smile, lips tingling slightly as they stretched lazily and the dark eyes softened.

"Love you, Edward," the way his heart constricted was almost painful and he made a sudden noise in the back of his throat before he slammed his mouth back onto Roy's, a fierce, raging want bursting through his veins like some out of control flood. Now his hands were shaking for another reason as he demanded, pushing his way into the other man's mouth and dipping almost violently into all that dark fire that opened up for him. Every single place he tasted and he couldn't have enough, never enough, never sated, even as their tongues slid together, slick and wet, drawing moans from both of their throats, even as he explored every last inch that he could reach. His jaw ached and his lips were no doubt bruised already but he pushed as deep as he could, wanting _everything_.

As he drew back, nipping and worrying the Colonel's lips with his teeth, he realized he had pressed his body flush to the bigger man's, hips rocking into a firm abdomen, chest pushed roughly against his shoulders as the teen's golden hair spilled all around them. Their gazes locked for a split second and that was all it took. Something snapped inside of him before his hands were tangling into dark hair and he was once more claiming the hot mouth for his own as he pressed forward, more, rocked, and, oh, shit, he was so turned on he could barely breathe. Kisses became desperate sucks, licks, sloppy and wet, saliva trickling down the older man's chin as hands gripped his hips and pulled them down to connect…connect… and, _fuck_, Roy was hard too…

They were now panting into each other's mouths as he dragged the palms of his hands over the dark haired man's heaving chest, fingers brushing against hard nubs and he drank in the gasp as Roy arched into it, the groan vibrating through his entire body. The sound made him rock his hips forward again, erection trapped in his pants already twitching and leaking as he practically sobbed with need. He made quick work of the older man's shirt, dragging it over the dark head and then he could feel, ah, so warm, so smooth, his fingers exploring hungrily as they engaged in another deep, aching kiss, every touch igniting the fire in his blood until it was roaring in his ears, feeling every wonderful grind of their hips, wanting, wanting until he was sure he would pass out from the intensity of it.

Somehow his shirt disappeared too, though he couldn't remember how or when but the big, warm hands felt so good as they skimmed over his sides, teased his abdomen, dipping into his navel, fingertips rolling over his nipples and he couldn't keep his mouth connected with Roy's anymore, arching and gasping softly at the ceiling. It was so good, so perfect and he needed more, more. Now there were lips on his neck, a hot tongue tracing his pulse, sucking at random patches of skin, marking him, claiming him but it was almost a moot point because he already knew who he belonged to. A particularly sharp thrust of his hips had Roy's teeth slamming down over his collar bone and he gasped sharply, still trying to find more of the older man to touch, to feel because he needed more.

Their lips met once again, the contact hard, demanding and when he pulled back, he found the dark eyes hazy, lids heavy with lust and he could barely breathe because he was going to drown, drown in all of that beautiful black fire. And it hurt, his throbbing member pressing against the front of his pants so he lifted himself up, leaning one hip against an armrest and fought with his jeans, yanking the button free and dragging down the zipper. It was a little difficult to maneuver in that position but somehow he managed to pull the confining material off, hissing as the cool air hit his overheated skin. He only needed one leg free before he was one again pressed into the older man, naked erection sliding against the man's abdomen, making him shiver in delight as the rough scars dragged over his throbbing heat.

They couldn't get enough of each other's taste again, a violent ravaging of teeth and tongues and lips until he was nearly dizzy with it. All the while he was unable to stop rocking his hips, trying to find a steady friction because if he didn't get off soon he was going to die. Hands left his torso and he was barely aware of them rummaging around underneath him where he hovered over Roy's lap until a palm was scoring a line of fire up his thigh, curling around to the softer flesh where his inner leg connected with his body and he groaned loudly, the touch sending sparks of bright heat through him.

"Oh, God…God, fuck, Roy…I need you…so bad…ugh…" the words that escaped his mouth barely made sense but he didn't care because another hand joined the first, fingers teasing the crease where thigh met his ass, making him jerk, grinding himself down into the other man's lap. The dark eyes fell closed, sharp jaw tightening because the rummaging before had been Roy freeing his own erection and Ed had just sat on it. The second time the man practically howled in pleasure, dark head tossing back and the blond panted as he watched, cock twitching anxiously at the sight. Then suddenly there were fingers sliding through the crevice of his ass cheeks, finding that little pucker of flesh. He couldn't help but stiffen, kneeling with his groin pressed against the Colonel's stomach and now he was just clinging, helpless, as the first finger slid into him.

There was no lube this time to make it easier but he was so far gone already he didn't really care. Soft noises and half formed words and pleas spilled from his lips as he pressed his forehead to Roy's, eye lids fluttering with the feel of that finger inside of him, caressing his inner walls.

"Fuck., fuck, Ed, so hot…so tight," another finger and he forced himself to ignore the pain, holding on for dear life because nothing had ever felt so fucking good before. He was grinding into the digits sunk deep into his entrance now, unable to find a sufficient amount of air as they moved and stretched. It wasn't gentle, not like the first time but when Roy crooked his fingers and stroked that spot, he nearly went blind, entire body shuddering in pleasure. God, he was so close already, steady stream of milky pre release already leaking from his erection, smearing between their bodies. Three fingers, now, jammed into him hard and he screamed again, a different scream than the earlier ones, eyes rolling back into his skull because they were pressing into his prostate so hard, there was nothing but a sea of black fire all around him and those fingers, rubbing, merciless. And still he wanted more.

"Roy…please…" his words came out as a keening moan and suddenly the fingers were gone and he could breathe, steadying himself. Opening his eyes and seeing the Colonel's face nearly finished it for him, the pale features flushed, dark eyes hooded and watching him as if the fire burning in them could devour the blond. He wanted it to. He wanted to disappear into it, to feel it rip through him with abandon, until he didn't even know his own name. Hands on his hips steadied him and he reached down to take hold of the Colonel's throbbing member, the feel of it heavy against his palm, pre cum slicking his fingers. An appreciative groan tumbled from the swollen lips, and he leaned forward to suck the bottom one into his mouth as his own pleasure spiked, glazed eyes met dark, blazing onyx. Then he slammed down, taking all of the older man's length all at once.

Their cries mingled together and it was so good to be so full, he completely forgot about the pain splitting him open, claiming him. He took just a moment to adjust, bright head bowed as he shuffled his legs to get them wider, wanting to take in more and the older man's breath was hot and fast against his forehead. It was so fucking good, the indescribable feeling of Roy hot and pulsing within him, claiming him. He could feel the man shaking, trying to hold back so without warning, he lifted himself a little bit then dropped back down, earning himself a bitten off moan. The dark eyes were glittering slits of midnight sky, watching him as he dragged himself back up the other man's erection once more before locking their hips again.

After that it was fast, hard, the Colonel snapping his hips up to meet every one of Ed's downward thrusts. The coil of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach tightened alarmingly fast and he curled his arms around broad shoulders, striving for it with every cry, every movement, wanting to feel it, bright and sweet, wanting it in a way he had never wanted anything before. Every thrust was deep, the flared tip of Roy's ever thickening erection riding his prostate until he was practically wild with the feeling of it, fire racing over his nerves, frying them, turning them into ash and yet he could still feel, still feel the heat, the ache, being filled over and over and…

"Ah! Roy…yes…yes…harder…s-shit…m-more…oh, fuck, yes!" the older man cried out in return, his grip unforgiving on slender hips, helping to drive Ed down, harder, faster. Because of their angle, he was pushed up against the Colonel's chest so the underside of his erection was riding against the ridges of the pale abdomen, sliding easily in his own pre cum, giving him the extra stimulus they were both too lost to attend to. Roy was groaning broken versions of his name in the blonde's ear, voice husky with pleasure and Ed caught a glimpse of the look on the man's face, eyebrows drawn, mouth open, sweat glistening on his milky skin and it was so beautiful, he thought his heart might break. Then he couldn't watch anymore because the thrusts were almost too hard now, battering his sweet spot and his body bowed, face pressed into a strong shoulder as he voice was reduced to intelligible cries of ecstasy.

Then, with one brutal strike, he couldn't contain it anymore, gasping as the coil within him snapped, the white hot fire racing out from that central point, rushing through his shaking limbs and for a devastating second he couldn't breathe, heart hammering loudly in his ears. Then he was arching into it, golden head damp with sweat flinging back as he screamed his release, pulse after long, gushing pulse spattering up both his and Roy's chests as his body tensed, emptying itself, blinding him. There was a loud groan as his muscles clamped down on Roy still moving hard inside of him and then strong hands rammed his hips down one last time as the older man froze, loud cry echoing his own and he moaned as the man's thick release coated his insides, filling him before overflowing, dripping out between them. He forced his eyes open, to focus so he could watch and the sight of Roy losing himself in his orgasm very nearly had him coming all over again.

Then he couldn't sit up any longer, strength sapped from him so that he slumped over the older man as they tried to suck in enough air to satisfy burning lungs and calm pounding hearts. The thick, musky scent of sex now added itself to the Colonel's rich smell, making Ed's head spin. Strong arms looped gently around his waist, holding him close in their intimate connection. Long, golden strands of hair stuck to tan and pale skin alike, like a shower of hot rain against his body. He tipped his head just enough so that when his lips encountered the flesh of the side of the older man's neck, he could suck on a patch of it gently, taste of salt and damp skin heavy on his tongue.

Finally Roy stirred, turning his head to bury his straight nose in the younger alchemist's bright fall of hair and he heard his name whispered, lips moving against his scalp. The sound made him warm all over again, heating his cooling body enough so that he wouldn't get a chill.

"Hmm…so good…" the older man's voice was like honey, rich and thick, running along the blonde's skin like the softest caress and he offered a soft hum in agreement, shifting slightly as his leg began to cramp from the awkward position. The sticky feel of his own release against his stomach and chest and Roy's still dripping slowly down his thighs was a little gross but he had no intention of moving or of relinquishing their connection, the older man's softening member still inside of him. He saw no reason to change that just yet. Long fingers carded through his now tangled hair, tugging gently on the knots and when the Colonel chuckled softly, he was caught by surprise. Ed leaned back enough to see a spark of amusement glittering in the sated slanted eyes, "Not that I'm complaining but I thought I wasn't allowed near your ass for a while," the blond scowled, contemplating whether he should clamp down hard on the man still buried in him, knowing Roy's cock was still sensitive but he settled for pinching one of the dusky nipples, earning himself a strangled gasp.

"Shut up, bastard," he hissed, dropping his head back onto a strong shoulder that had become very comfortable, keeping his prosthetic arm wrapped around the man's neck, still unwilling to let go. There was a pause and then he smiled, watching his fingertips caress the pink skin he had just abused, loving the gentle flush still staining the pale skin as a result of the Colonel's orgasm, "I may have said that but as soon as we can both move, we're so doing that again," and he shivered when the length in him twitched in time with Roy's low groan. Hmm, perhaps it would be sooner than later, though his entire body still felt quaky and a little weak.

There was one thing, though, he reflected as he curled into the older man's warmth, that he was absolutely sure about. He would definitely be doing more of that…other research when he got the chance.

Who knew porn could be so helpful?

* * *

Roy

They didn't actually end up doing it again. At least, not in the chair. It seemed the poor, innocent piece of furniture had been traumatized enough for one night. Once the entirety of his higher brain functions returned to him, he realized they were a mess and the sliding door was still wide open, an invitation to any visitors that might have felt free to his house. So he coaxed Ed to slide off of him, watching the kid grimace as Roy pulled free and white, milky release trickled down the inside of his thighs. The sight of it had made his mouth dry, the stirrings of the bright heat that had just consumed him not fifteen minutes ago returning.

Somehow they managed to clean up enough so that they could put the room back in order and lock up the house for the night. They had both not bothered to really put clothes back on, Ed only sliding his leg back into his pants and Roy just tucked himself back into his underwear, not even bothering to fasten the front of his jeans. They would just be coming off again when he took a shower anyway.

They were walking through the downstairs hallway, light muted as he flicked it off, connected by their intertwined fingers when Ed turned to him from his place where he walked slightly in front of the older man, gold eyes bright and molten.

"Do you want to share the shower?" he asked in his low, husky tenor, made rough with the invitation and the Colonel felt his knees go weak, arousal spiking, "There's no reason to waste water," How very practical. Of course he accepted.

Dark, slanted eyes watched warm water as it cascaded from the shower head, bouncing off the porcelain tub and catching on his fingers as he stretched his hand under the spray. Pale skin pebbled in the cool air of the bathroom but as he turned away from the running water, all thoughts of being cold slipped away for Ed had slipped into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air. Gold eyes slid up to meet his, traveling over him and the look in the wide gaze deepened the lower it went. He swallowed, trying not to feel self conscious because Ed was still wearing his pants while the older man was already completely bare, his own jeans tossed carelessly on the sink counter. There was a feral hunger in those bright eyes that made him recall what they had just finished doing and all at once he needed it all over again, all that beautiful, glittering fire as it destroyed him. Keeping his eyes locked with Ed's he stepped into the shower, shivering as the water washed over his skin.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked, voice thick, pushing his wet hair out of his face and noticing how the younger alchemist's eyes were watching the trials of water as they trickled down his body. The slender hands were shaking as the teen pulled off the rest of his clothes, baring every inch of his beautiful, golden body for the Colonel to see. It was going to be difficult concentrating on getting clean with another hard on but the rage of heat already pooling within him leapt when he realized he was not the only one with that particular problem. He reached a hand out of the shower and he couldn't help a smile when the blond took it, drawing him under the spray as well.

The golden hair looked like the darkest, richest brand of whisky as the water soaked through it, running in shining rivulets over his tawny skin which he explored with gentle, wandering fingers as they shared the spray for a moment, facing each other. Slender fingers returned the favor, following random lines mapped out by warm water and their eyes were never still, onyx moving along golden curves, gold eyeing pale lines before they lifted, met then drifted away again. He couldn't seem to get enough of it either, standing so close to the younger alchemist and just _touching_. Water shimmered in the seam of the blonde's lips, pooling to drip down the narrow chin and he couldn't help but lean down and suck it away, finding the bright taste flavoring the clear water fascinating. Somehow, one of his wandering hands had found itself curled around the firm curve of the teen's butt, fingers gently kneading the smooth skin. When they broke apart, Ed was smiling.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting clean?" he asked, voice huskier than usual and the older man had to keep his eyes from straying to see if the kid was as hard as he was. Instead he grinned and pulled away, eyes smoldering.

"I suppose. I can't help it if you're so distracting," and to prove his point, he leaned down swiftly and licked more water from the blonde's lips while getting a good hold of that same cheek and giving a good squeeze. Which earned him an indignant squawk and a swat of a metal limb. The glare he was pinned with as he backed away once more was caustic, "Knock it off, Colonel. Jeeze, self control much?" to which he snorted with his nose in the air and set out to prove that he had excellent self control.

Though, maybe the idea of washing each _other_ wasn't a very good idea. It started out innocently enough, trading good natured insults as he lathered a soft wash cloth with a bar of softly scented soap and proceeded to run it along every last bit of golden skin that he could find. The bright gaze just watched him closely as he did, the lean muscles smooth under the wet material of the cloth. The changes in the younger alchemist's eyes were subtle, going from unreadable to burning the more he touched. Front then back before he pushed the kid under the warm fall of water, now following the rich lather as it was washed away.

Next it was Ed's turn and his touch was surprisingly gentle as he repeated the older man's actions, eyes turning hungry. Every where the cloth went was like a shock of warm, bright heat and he was forced to make a joke as the slender hands moved over his back side and thighs in hopes of disrupting the waves of pleasure washing over him just from those simple touches.

"I think you missed a spot," he chuckled and earned himself a sharp snap of wet cloth against his lower back, the sting angry and startling, making him howl. There was a brief tussle in which there was a lot of shrieking on Ed's part and some slipping of feet on the tub on his own, nearly braining himself before he had the blond cornered. Accusing eyes glared up at him, clear drops of water dripping from the ends of long eyelashes and he couldn't help but grin triumphantly. Then he was trying to stay upright as he was shoved away, legs nearly flying out from underneath him and the laughter that bounced over the tiles was bright and sharp, full of golden light. Of course the moment was ruined by a rather scathing insult about his age to which he just huffed (he wasn't _that_ old, damn it!) and started swiftly scrubbing his hair, ignoring the blond for a moment as he stood under the water.

The light atmosphere dissipated when Ed handed him the shampoo bottle with a shy glance through long eyelashes and turned his back with a quiet question. Heart suddenly in his throat, he poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand and gently worked it into the darkened hair, fingers running over and through the bright strands. The blonde's body slowly relaxed, head tipping back as he swayed slightly with the movements of the Colonel's hands as he massaged the younger alchemist's scalp. Maybe he continued just a little longer than necessary but the golden eyes had fluttered closed and he liked the way the full lips had parted, bliss written all over Ed's face.

It happened when the blond stumbled a bit while Roy was washing the soap out of his hair, falling back into the bigger man who was completely turned on and fully aroused by now, that sweet curve of the firm ass grinding against his erection and he couldn't hold back anymore. With a soft groan, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and drew the teen back, listening to his breath catch as their slick bodies pressed close to one another.

"Sorry, Ed. It seems I don't have any self control after all," and when the gold eyes turned to him, glancing at him over a silver shoulder, he was nearly consumed with the fire burning there. There was a pause then the full lips curled upwards in a devastatingly sexy smile before the blond turned. He caught his breath.

"That makes two of us, then," he breathed and it was true. The younger man was clearly as turned on as Roy was, surprisingly long cock pressing against his abdomen, flushed and dark with need. Without saying another word as anything he might have said was lost in all that bright color, he pressed the teen against the wall, ducking his head so he could devour the sweet full lips, sighing as they opened for him. Water mingled with the kiss as their tongues slid wetly together, hands in his hair drawing him ever closer. He couldn't seem to find enough of the golden skin to touch, to taste, the feeling made so much more erotic as the water from the shower continued to slide over them, between them.

God, that dip in the younger man's hip was wonderfully soft, fitting his own thumbs perfectly and when he pressed particularly hard in that spot, the teen groaned against his lips, the sound swallowed greedily, bucking his hips up. The action resulted in a lash of fire and a very loud, deep groan that made Ed's eyes flicker at the sound. And he couldn't wait any longer. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity already. Without warning, he slid his hands around the back of the blonde's thighs and hoisted him up, holding him against the wall with his body. There was a sharp gasp and the heat in the bright gaze prickled along his skin as he carefully rearranged some limbs, the kid holding onto the dark haired man's shoulders for support. The long legs locked around his waist, wrapping him in a warm, steady embrace while holding him close. A swift nod, a little more maneuvering and he was once more enveloped in all of that bright, blindingly sweet heat.

It was a little fast as Ed was still slick from the last time and the heat from the shower made it easier, causing the blond to gasp at the suddenness of being filled, eyes wide. Even so, the older alchemist could barely grit out an apology because it was all around him, sucking him so deep, and he couldn't find where his breath had gone to. The tight, velvety walls clamped down to the point the pleasure crashing through him almost hurt; he couldn't even ask before he started to move, the first couple of thrusts shallow, almost afraid to move yet unable to _not_ move. The golden head fell back against the white tile and he was lost.

It wasn't as fast as it had been downstairs for his movements were constricted and he was trying to keep Ed propped up on the wall. But once the drag and pull of the blond all around his cock began, he wanted to be lost in it, the heat pooling at the pit of his lower belly. Dark eyes watched through lowered lids as the sharp features bunched and flushed with pleasure, clinging to the bigger man with his legs and hands, water clinging to his skin as he gasped satisfaction to the small bathroom.

It was stunning.

He listened to all the sweet sounds the teen made as he slid up the wall with every thrust of the older man's hips, moaning brokenly. It didn't last very long for while it might have been slow, it was also hard. The coil of fire spiraled tighter and tighter and the whole time the younger alchemist got louder, head tossing back, hair sticking to the humid walls. Already he was able to tell when the kid was almost there, the cries faster and sharper, Roy's name becoming a breathless chant. There. One adjustment in the rhythm, a quick break and he must have hit that spot because the gold eyes snapped open, glazed over with pleasure before the blond bowed over the older man's shoulder, clinging to him for support as he pressed his sobbing gasps to pale skin. He himself was shaking with it as the heat sizzled through him. He was so close, so close he could touch it if he reached out a hand, that beautiful, bone shattering end.

One gasp as the blond tensed in his arms, all around him, "aaAH!!" and he could feel the warmth spreading between them as the younger man came, arching up into it. Then Roy was unable to breathe because in his release the teen had closed in around him, sucking him so deep, he didn't know where Ed ended and he began. That was all it took for the coil to snap, the wave of searing, mind numbing pleasure nearly flattening him as he rode through it, filling the younger man for the second time that night. When the Colonel cried out, it was with Edward's name on his lips.

Remaining standing upright proved a little difficult when the last surge of his orgasm left all his muscles a quivering mass of useless goo, grunting as he took the full weight of the blond, who still had his head buried in the Colonel's shoulder as he sucked in deep, quick breaths. Roy huffed, forced to lean into Ed as he tried to gain his bearings, water hitting his back turning cold as the hot water tank ran low.

"Ugh, a little help, Ed," he hissed, foot beginning to slip on the bottom of the tub but was rewarded only when the blond lifted his head, face still flushed prettily as he ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Roy's, lips hungry and slick. It was very slow but sweet, making him forget the cold water and his shaking limbs. He just closed his eyes and let it happen, breathing in some water up his nose, the taste of sunshine spilling over his tongue, so good his teeth were spinning. It was then he discovered Ed only tasted like this right after they had sex, the sunny sweet taste deepening just a bit, like it had been scorched around the edges so it was more like fire than sunlight. Gold eyes twinkled at him when they pulled apart.

"I'm turning into a prune," With a laugh, Roy quickly washed them off (again) and shut the water off, hanging back to enjoy the view as Ed stepped from the tub. And after they dried each other off, Ed stepped up to the mirror hanging over the sink that had long ago fogged over, wrapped in a large, fluffy towel, the taller man swallowed thickly as he watched one slender finger draw a heart around the intelligible blob that was Roy's head in the fuzzy reflection of the glass. The little smile on the full lips was shy as he turned back to the older man, who pressed the teen up against the door jamb in a hard kiss, drinking in the soft groan. Every time he turned around Ed would do something that would make the older man fall even more in love with him, something he wasn't even sure was possible. And yet, that little gesture made his heart clench, leaving him feeling stupidly happy.

Of course he couldn't resist teasing the younger man when he pulled away and was pleasantly surprised when Ed laughed right along with him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly but when the golden gaze met his dark one, all he saw was contentment.

Roy made sure that before he exited the bathroom, his own drawing of a heart was etched through the mist on the glass, encircling Ed's completely.

And the wide, warm smile was that much brighter.

* * *

Ed

A brush ran smoothly through sunny gold locks as he sat back on the wide bed, legs kicking as they dangled over the side. Roy sat behind him, knees pressing into his back as long, pale fingers followed the sharper bite of the brush teeth, sending small shivers down his spine with every touch. It was rather uncomfortable, sitting as he was, though certainly better than that morning but he hadn't been able to refuse when he'd started carelessly ripping the brush through his hair and the Colonel gently tapped him on the shoulder before taking the brush from his hand. The dark eyes had twinkled as he good naturedly glared down at the blond.

"Don't take it out on your hair," he'd chastised gently and Ed had allowed himself to be towed over to the bed, putting on a pout that he didn't really feel.

"I feel like a girl," he had mumbled sullenly as the first stroke had gently worked through his hair, easing through the tangles and he had been surprised at the wave of pleasure that had worked through him. There had been a laugh in response to his grouse, a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder as they had only bothered with pajama bottoms and he hadn't felt as awkward.

"Not even remotely close, Ed. Now stop squirming, I have an interesting story to tell you," The older man's voice was smooth, a deep rumble behind him as he spoke and for a moment the words didn't matter. Just the man sitting behind him, just Roy and the blond had never felt so content to be right where he was in his entire life. The soreness that was already starting to seep into his body was just a distant ache, one that he really didn't mind considering how it had gotten there in the first place. The only thing that mattered then was the long fingers easing over and through his hair, the warmth at his back and the velvety voice wrapping him in its warm, smooth embrace. Then he realized what the older man was saying and very slowly, his mouth fell open in disbelief.

"_In_ his office!?" he yelped, twisting around to turn a wide, incredulous gaze on the Colonel, "The wall just…_**opened**_?!" there was a long pause in which he just stared, the dark gaze flat and considering. It was the most insane thing he had ever heard in his life, the sheer audacity of the man who headed the military mind numbing, "How…what does…_really?" _there was a snort as the other man raised an eyebrow at him before placing as hand on the top of the younger alchemist's head and forcing it to turn forward again.

"Yes, that is what I said. Stop squirming," he pretended to huff as he thought. Another mysterious tunnel, this time right in King Bradley's office. He couldn't help but wonder, was it stupid or alarmingly clever to hide something such as that there. It was true, only someone like Roy would have found something like that and it would have been entrusted as safe because no one like the Colonel could possibly have found their way in there. Only the man had one-upped them and had found what wasn't meant to be seen. Should Ed have been turned on that Roy had done something so stupid and succeeded? Forgetting the brush in his hair for a moment, he turned around to face the older man again, eyes sharp.

"So what do you think Bradley is doing with something like that in his office?" he questioned and the dark haired man stilled his movements, forgoing the attention he'd been lavishing on the younger alchemist's hair in favor of studying the blonde's face that was alight with a dark curiosity.

"I'm not really sure yet. It could have been there from his predecessor for all we know and His Excellency doesn't even know of its existence but for some reason I doubt it," so did Ed. It sounded too convenient and the one time he had met the King, he had seemed a man that kept everything hidden and only disclosed information if he thought it would get him something more in return, always cool and calculating. If nothing else, the one-eyed man made him feel uncomfortable, as if he shouldn't turn his back on him. Ed gnawed on his lower lip, slowly turning back to his original position and barely felt the brush as it moved over his scalp.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the stone and the conflicts that keep popping up?" his voice was hushed, almost as if he was unwilling to accept that it went as far as Bradley but at this point, he would have believed anything. Long fingers teased the ends of his hair, following the soothing movement of the brush, over and over.

"I don't know what to think anymore. The fact remains that things keep getting stranger and stranger and I don't believe in such things as coincidences. What I do know is that man is dangerous and I would bet anything he has more in mind than keeping this country safe," well, that much is true. Especially after hearing about Creda. Ed played with the edge of the comforter next to his thigh, metal fingers tugging on the soft fabric absently.

"Huh. Sounds like he's more interested in drawing us into all out war," he muttered darkly, eyes dark when he thought about his brother and how Al was out there right now, fighting, suffering, maybe hurt, bleeding. His breath caught and he had to force his thoughts away from such a dangerous path. So he twisted again so he could take comfort in the dark haired man behind him, catching a glitter of warmth as the slanted eyes looked over at him. Somewhere he found his eager curiosity, "Well, once Hughes gets back, I could always find out where the tunnel goes as—" he should have expected the darkening of the pale features but it still annoyed him a little that the man's protectiveness would get in the way of finding out the truth.

"Absolutely not. Don't even think about it," a wave of rebellion rose up in the smaller alchemist, eyes flashing as he started to turn fully so he could protest but the dark gaze glittered, backed by steel. Before he even opened his mouth to argue, he knew it was not a fight he would win, "Edward, I'm not even going to listen. As your superior, I give you express orders not to set foot in that office. Ever. Do you understand me?" despite himself, the hard tone gave him pause, shivers working over his spine. Why did the man have to be so damn hot, even when giving orders? Crossing his arms over his chest, he glowered moodily.

"I don't know how you can say that when I'm in your bed," he grumbled, bright yellow gaze sharp with annoyance and he resisted the urge to swat the older man's hand away when pale fingers reached out and gently brushed along his cheek. The dark eyes were momentarily unreadable.

"That's _why_ I can say it. Now turn around, I'm not done," despite the continuing flood of questions piling up on the back of his tongue, he did as he was told, glaring sullenly at the far wall. He would let it go for now but his curiosity had been stoked unbearably high and it would take a lot more arguing before he was willing to give up. Roy would undoubtedly win but he was going to put up a fight. Now, however, was not the time. A sleepy kind of satisfying heat was still working through him from the few long moments they had shared in the shower and he was unwilling to let them pass. Instead he just let the pleasant tingle of someone else brushing his hair work through him. It was just as his eyelids were starting to feel heavy, the heavy weight of two orgasms in a short period of time beginning to take their toll when he grinned suddenly, the expression lopsided in mischief.

"I think you like playing with my hair, Colonel," his husky voice was teasing as he turned his head just enough so he could see the dark eyebrows arch high on the pale forehead. There was a tug that had him facing forward again, no doubt meant to hide the slow flush he had caught sneaking its way over the handsome features.

"Don't be ridiculous," now Roy just sounded like he was putting on airs to hide his own grin, regardless of his embarrassment, "I have to make sure there are no more tangles. It's called being thorough," right. He might have bought it if the long fingers weren't still twisting and stroking through his now mostly dry locks, effecting incredulousness with a rude snort.

"Please," he drawled, "With the way you grab at my hair when we have sex, it's like you can't keep your hands off of it," he was by no means comfortable enough to say such a thing so easily but his blush was hidden from the older man as he had his back turned and the need to prove his point was stronger than his inhibition. Besides, it was worth the startled silence that responded. He couldn't resist the impulse to turn around and fide that dark stare fixed on him, a light flush working over the pale features. Ed patted himself on the back, the reaction worth every word.

"I do that?" the man asked in surprise, as if he didn't know and the blond ducked his head as the brush started working again.

"Yes, you do. It's a wonder I don't have any bald spots," to which the older man took a good fistful of the long, shining locks and yanked hard so the teen tumbled back with a loud yelp, his upper body landing over the Colonel's strong thighs.

"It's not that bad and you do the same thing with mine," his snarled in response, glaring down at the younger alchemist. He gave one extra tug, Ed cursing loudly and growling for all he was worth before he was free. The gold gaze blazed, glaring at the older man as he rubbed his scalp where his hair had been pulled. Then what Roy had said penetrated through his indignation and his own smirk had the Colonel's smile faltering. Slowly, he turned himself around, shuffling on his knees so he was roughly at the older man's height.

"Yeah, but…" he shuffled closer, smirk widening as he closed in on the Colonel, "yours isn't as pretty as mine and it is the perfect length so I can do this," and he closed the distance swiftly, threading his slender fingers into the dark strands. With a grin, he yanked Roy's head back, earning himself a sharp gasp and a warning glance that smoldered brightly as it stared up at him. But it was the perfect angle and he slid his mouth over the Colonel's, sighing into the contact. It was strange how right kissing the older man felt. It was like they _should_ be together; as though they had been in love with one another for eternity. And that deep, rich taste he just couldn't seem to get enough of, every time he dipped in, it was like he was tasting it for the first time all over again, so good, so wonderful, his teeth ached. They broke apart slowly, breath unsteady, and the dark eyes looked a little glazed as they met his own. It was then a mutual acknowledgement seemed to strike them; they were not in love with each other just because they were attracted and had met by some fickle pass of fate. This was _it_. This was where they were meant to be, what would have come to pass no matter what had happened. They belonged to one another; always had, in every life time that had come before and always would, in every incarnation that came after.

That was just how it was.

That revelation seemed to strike him breathless, heart constricting until it hurt. And he felt full, like there was a bright mass of light filling him up until it was spilling from his pores. Feeling shaky and somewhat shy, he kissed the other man's cheek gently and the dark gaze was like melted chocolate as it regarded him where he knelt in front of the bigger man. Finally, Roy lifted one hand and brushed his fingers through the bright fall of long blond hair, Ed easing his grip on ebony strands of silk. When the Colonel broke the thick, heavy silence a moment later, the heady revelation slipped away, hiding in the recesses of his mind but the contentment that had settled over him before had become something else, deepening until it scared him in its intensity.

"Here, turn around and I'll put your hair back," the deep voice was quiet, like the smoothest, richest velvet and he did as he was told without protest, keeping quiet and succumbing to pleasure as the strong fingers worked through his hair. For the time being, no words were needed and he just reveled in the feel of the soft touches and tugs. He really didn't realize just how good it could feel to have someone else playing with his hair. Maybe he would be able to sucker Roy into doing this more often, though he could tell by how meticulous the man was being that he was enjoying it just as much. He actually had to not sigh out loud in disappointment when Roy pulled away, declaring his hair finally finished. Curious, slender fingers ran over the intricate weave at the back of his head, starting somewhere on top of his skull and working its way down. Gold eyes blinked as they watched the older man slide off the bed and place the brush on his night table.

"Where did you learn a French braid?" he asked, as it just seemed like something Roy wouldn't know how to do. Ed could but that was only because he had to find some way of pulling his bangs back when he hadn't felt like a shower. The dark eyes twinkled at him as the Colonel moved to switch the light off, plunging the room into darkness that left him momentarily incoherent.

"Riza taught me, I think, while we were on the front," there was a dip in the mattress and he scooted back to make room, tugging back the blankets as he did so he could slip under them. Warmth settled against his side and as his eyes adjusted to the dull, silvery light, he could see the shadow of Roy's form as he leaned from the bed, setting his alarm for the morning, "It got boring some days, waiting and I commented on her hair," he shrugged in the moonlight as he slid under the covers with the younger alchemist. Ed lay back as a strong arm snaked around his waist, allowing himself to be pulled against the steady warmth of the other man's bigger body. For a moment he was nearly over whelmed, the strong scent heady as it filled his nose, the bright heat, the hard muscle as his back was pressed to a broad chest. It was right, perfect and he wished for a moment he could have stayed there forever, the world kept at bay by the safety of the Colonel's arms.

"Hey Roy," his voice seemed too loud in the dark, momentarily shattering the peace and the arm drew him closer, knees bumping the back of his own as warm breath fell against the back of his neck. There was a soft hum that rumbled against his back that told him to keep going, gold eyes blinking at the window across from him so the silver light reflected in their depths, "Why do you think it was the swords? Think he is compensating for something?" that earned him a strangled laugh as it was breathed into his hair, the older man's amusement making him smile.

"I don't know. To be honest, it was the last thing I thought of. Why?" and Ed just shrugged, trying to recall the office in question. Nothing had stood out in his brief time inside and it was a curiosity because he couldn't remember even seeing those swords. Perhaps he had missed them. Suddenly he was cold, the heat from the older man's body not enough to ease the ice that was trickling under the thick comforter. It touched upon his automail first, as changes in temperature always did and he turned in the older man's embrace, facing him. The dark eyes regarded him sleepily.

"I'm cold," he whispered, pressing his forehead against the pale chest and the Colonel blinked before rolling the teen onto his back. Ed watched as the older man eased on top of him, pressing the younger man into the mattress and he thought about all the numb limbs he was bound to get later on. He didn't care. His smile was grateful, heat seeping into him as Roy sprawled over him, covering every inch of his body like a self-heated blanket.

"Better?" the man's breath was hot as it pressed into his neck, strong arms easing around him as a thigh slipped between his. Surprisingly, it was comfortable having the older man lying on top of him and he buried his nose into smooth, pale skin, hiding his grin.

"Much, thank you," and as he dozed off, his own personal heater a steady weight on top of him, he realized he had long ago forgotten his nightmare, forgotten the biting cold and the lack of a pulse under pale skin. There was no snow floating at the back of his eyelids when he closed them against the soft stream of moonlight. All he knew was the warmth seeping into his limbs, the steady breathing in his ear and the realization that this was his, his and Roy's and no one could ever take that away from them.

It was hard not to be optimistic when he had everything he wanted. Unfortunately, optimism did very little to keep at bay the darkness that was reality.

For now, though, it was enough.

* * *

A slender hand pushed back a strand of long, black hair from one cool, violet eye rendered silver in the blooming moonlight as aching lungs sucked in deep breaths of cold night air. The soft voice of oncoming summer had been silenced, the air thin as he turned away from the dark window.

Even though all he had ever known was jealously, an enviousness that dictated his life and gave him his name, never before had he felt it as strongly as he did now; after having watched a vision of burning gold succumb to a man that commanded a dark fire and whom he hated with a single minded passion. It might have scared him if he didn't want what he had seen so bad, it choked him.

The roof top on which he sat was rough against his knees as he spread his thighs, pulse loud in his ears. What he wanted and could not have, he would destroy, tear it apart until there was nothing left but agony and grief. Then they would know how he felt. Oh yes, he thought as he finally freed his erection from the confines of his pants, curling his fingers around the pulsing length, he would turn that look of ecstasy he'd witnessed on the pretty faced and see it twist in pain.

As the sticky beginnings of his release dripped over his fingers, he imagined the day he made the fabulous Roy Mustang fall and broke little Edward's heart. The dark thought dipped in malice was enough to bring him to his climax.

Soon.

His time of waiting and watching and _wanting_ was over and he was going to make them wish they had never met one another.

He was going to make them wish for death.

The laugh that hissed past his fingers as he used his tongue to clean away the sticky cum was so cold, it made no impression in the bitter air of the night.

_**To be Continued...**_

_*****_**snickers* yeah, that's right, Ed looked at porn. Wait till you see what he does with it next. *waggles eyebrows*...Crap, does anyone have a tissue???  
**


	19. Possession part 1

**A/N: Holy crap. That's all I have to say about this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but in my defense it turned out to be over 50 pages. Yup, that's right. =_= so, perhaps I got a little carried away but a LOT of stuff happens in this chapter, like crazy important stuff. I love when the plot starts to pick up, it makes writing it that much better. And the plot has begun to really pick up. It shouldn't be too many more chapters now, though hopefully none of them will be quite this long. Yes, I know Envy is gross and sleazy. That's the point. Let me warn you, he's going to get A LOT worse, you will all hate him but he'll get his own in the end, never fear. I had to break this chapter down again, like I did with 16 just because there's so much and I don't want people to get bored. Oh, and, let me say this now just so you all know I'm aware of it; I don't write for Roy as well as I do for Ed. For some reason, I had a hard time keeping him in character but I did do my best. I adore him so much, which is probably why I have such problems keeping him as he should be. . . I TRIED!!! *hides* anyway, here is the first part of the chapter, thank you all for your support and your patience. **

* * *

Eighteen (part 1)

Al

The day dawned bright behind the thick canopy of canvas and for a moment he felt as if he had been transported into another world where the sun blazed close to the earth and instead of fire, it shimmered with ice because despite the extra added warmth of a sleeping blonde on his shoulder, it was shockingly cold in his tent. Honey gold eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly for a moment, trying to place the brightness that was spilling past the thick weave of the material closeting them away from the elements. It was still early, of that much he was sure. The first sharp call had not broken across the camp yet, the one that announced breakfast in the mess tent but by the way the sunlight was glaring through the canvas, it could have been midday.

Intrigued by this change, he carefully slid off the cot, gritting his teeth as he watched Winry's eyebrows wrinkle before she sighed and turned over. He let out a breath when she just settled back into sleep, bright hair hiding most of his face from him. Shivering in the sudden cold, he slipped into his boots waiting for him by the tent opening then shrugged into his jacket, buttoning it over his t-shirt with fingers already beginning to lose feeling. The material was not designed to ward against the cold but they were ill-equipped for winter climates as in reality it was early summer.

And he could not think of any reason why, as he stepped from his tent and was assaulted by the bright morning light that was just beginning to pour over the trees as it reflected off the layer of thick frost, that the weather would have changed so drastically. Plumes of mist rose into the air above his head every time he took a breath, warming his nose briefly before it was stolen away. The chill seeped up from the hard ground that crunched every time he took a step, stealing the warmth from his feet and making his teeth chatter. The camp was silent as he slowly worked his way through it, amber eyes wide as he took in the way the frost had accumulated on every single object exposed to the open air, rendering the landscape a bright, white monotone. Under the curiosity, all he could feel was disbelief because such a thing was surely impossible. It was almost June!

There were a few others awake, moving through the camp, no doubt wearing the same expression of blank incredulity as he was. His boots crunched through the stiff, brittle grass, leaving in his wake a line of slow footsteps that didn't falter until he saw Lt. Ross at her station, hands wrapped in make-shift gloves and an uneasy look on her face. Al moved to greet her, words already forming on his lips to ask her if she might know what was going on when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned casually. Then his train of thought came to a screeching halt and crumbled like the frozen grass he had just trod on.

Colonel Basuqe Grande was standing off to the side of the wide clearing at the middle of camp, dark eyes closed off and expression stern as he listened to the other man standing with him speak. It was a look he had seen many times in his rather short time there and it was something to be avoided at all costs. But that was not what made him stop. It was the man doing the talking that fried every cognitive ability he seemed to possess, leaving him nothing but a blank slate with wide, golden eyes. A blonde man, as tall as Al himself, hair pulled back into a pony tail, beard covering the bottom half of his face. But there was no mistaking who he was. There was no mistaking those eyes. Familiar eyes.

Ed's eyes.

Al was so absorbed with the ghost he seemed to be looking at that he barely registered the gentle touch on his shoulder as the warmth of another human being was pressed against his side. Blue eyes followed his stare for a moment before a soft voice finally broke through, forcing his numb lips to move in response. Only this time, it was not from the cold.

"Do you know him, Al?" Winry asked quietly, slipping her arm through his just as Ross came up to him, her dark eyes also eyeing the strange man.

"Yes…I know him," he breathed, watching those eyes glitter when the man laughed disarmingly, his deep voice carrying through the clearing. The Lt. looked at the two standing together before glancing back at the Colonel and the stranger. Not a stranger. Never a stranger. Al couldn't forget this man if the memories were burned from the back of his mind.

The last time he had seen this face, he had been five and it was turning away from him as the deep voice said one last goodbye.

"He came in during the night. Says he was looking for someone but he wouldn't say who," Al's mouth had gone dry and he could no longer feel his fingers or feet. That ceased to matter, though, because the blonde man seemed to sense he was being stared at and turned, eyes glittering behind thin rimmed glasses. The look of recognition struck the blonde Major hard, squarely in the chest. Oh yes, he knew that hair, that expression, those eyes.

"He was looking for me," his voice was a broken whisper as he stepped forward, leaving the bewildered warmth of Winry's touch. The golden gaze never left his own as the man met him in the middle. Somehow he had obtained an audience, the Colonel's gaze sharp, Winry and the Lt's puzzled but with the roaring in his ears, nothing else mattered except _who_ it was he was standing in front of.

"Is that you, Alphonse?" still the deep voice, still so familiar, triggering something deep within the younger man that cut hard, making the cold air seem suddenly too thin, lungs laboring under the strain. Biting his lip, he nodded, not trusting his voice. There was a pause in which something passed through those eyes he had looked in so many times, belonging to another blonde he had spent the entirely of his life adoring. Then the man was smiling and if his eyes shone a bit too bright in the morning air, then nobody noticed it but him, "It's good to see you again, Al," and he was left trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat because he had been sure he would never see this man ever again.

"You too…Dad,"

* * *

Ed

There had been several times in his life that Ed had been stuck in a place between sleep and consciousness, unable to determine what was reality or illusions; unable to escape the dreams even while his eyes tried to flutter open. It was usually followed with the feeling of discontent and disorientation because on some level he was always aware that he was supposed to be awake yet for some reason his body seemed to be unwilling to let go of sleep.

Never before had any of those half dreams ever felt quiet this _good…_

_Fingers, long and pale, brushed over his skin, teasing the dip of his hip, up along the ridges of his ribs, the feeling of it working through his veins in a web of searing fire and he wanted to tell them, no, you're going the wrong way…a roll of a thumb over one nipple and his groan sounded feral even in his dream._

_Dark, onyx eyes were watching him, taking in every reaction drawn from his body but his voice refused to work because he wanted to beg, he wanted more…_

_Feather light touches ghosted down his abdomen, drawing him close to a source of heat that made the fire already surging in the pit of his stomach almost unbearable. Breath bloomed on the inside of his thigh as blunt nails dragged down the golden line of hair that lead to the core of his ache and he wanted to scream but the dream still held him captive._

_A kiss to the soft, inside curve of his thigh and the dream offered a view of a dark pink tongue sliding along his tawny skin, drawing ever closer…closer…and he wanted it, moved towards it, his pleas echoing in his mind as his fingers tangled in dark hair. He wanted to see that face but for some reason the handsome features kept getting blurred. More kisses, warm lips and a sharp nose pressing into the bright curls surrounding his arousal. Why wouldn't he touch him? _

…touch me_…_

_There were hands sliding around the outside of his hips, gently easing his legs apart and if his eyes were open, they would have rolled into the back of his skull. As it was, he was painfully hard, aching wonderfully but he couldn't figure out why he still felt trapped. _

_He wanted it so bad, so much that he couldn't think of anything else and he was hard, impossibly hard, flushed and straining with need…_I want you…please, take me_…_

_There was a brief moment where he could feel the dark eyes on his face, the steady heat from the man kneeling between his knees sharp, then, without further warning, the entirety of his cock was swallowed in a wet, searing heat that even in his sleep had him arching into. _

Yes…yes_…_

_Pressure pulled against him, as if trying to tear him apart as warm lips wrapped around him, sucking him into oblivion. He couldn't breathe or think as the walls of the dream trembled around him, buckling under the force of the pleasure that had turned to molten liquid as it mingled in his blood. Another hard suck before the blinding heat pulled back and the tip of a slick tongue teased the bundle of nerves just below his tip…_yes...there_…_

_Don't stop…_

Sleep slithered away in ragged tatters, early morning sunlight falling across his face as he finally gave into awareness only to find that the dream he had been stuck in had actually been rooted in reality. A wave of pleasure rolled over him as he struggled to gather his bearings, making his fuzzy gaze go wide as he realized that the tantalizing dream he had been trapped in had not been a dream at all. Dark eyes met his own as he glanced down, fire lacing out from that one central place that was sunk deep into the other man's mouth. He should have been embarrassed, waking as he had but the only thing he managed to do was let out a strangled gasp as the Colonel drew him deep, throat working around him. For a moment he let himself forget that he had indeed awoken to the older man sucking him off in favor of the wonderful heat pooling in his groin.

"Ah…R-Roy…" those bottomless eyes lifted to his again as his own slender fingers found purchase in the bed sheets, feeling as if he would drown in the blaze of shadowy fire if he didn't hold on to something. Still slightly incoherent from sleep, he was unable to tear his gaze away from the dark eyes shaded behind black, shaggy hair and the mouth that was wrapped around his arousal, swallowing him into the hot, wet heat. The man sucked on him hard, unforgiving, pressure building unbearably and the sound he threw to the ceiling was broken. Then it was gone and in the flood of cool air that eased the blaze somewhat, some of the cognitive functions of his pleasure hazed mind cleared so that he could focus on the dark haired man's smile as he watched Ed from between his parted thighs.

"Good morning, Sunshine," the man's voice soothed over him like a soft touch of the finest silk and he shivered, well aware of how aroused he was. Somehow he managed a smile, weak though it might have been, reaching down to shift his fingers though the dark hair.

"M-morning…" Golden eyes took stock of the situation he had found himself in, a pleasant thrum of steady heat still crackling in his veins. Roy had somehow worked his sleeping pants down, off his hips and baring the upper half of his thighs, hands still working subtly over his skin. There was a question on the older man's face that accompanied a slight, pink flush scrawled over the pale skin that spoke of burning desire. He shifted under the intense stare, wanting nothing more than the flurry of pleasure that had torn him from his dreams, shivering under the assault of strong, pale hands. Covering up his discomfiture, he smiled again, lopsidedly, "Can't keep your hands to yourself?" his voice gave him away, though, husky and unsteady as those fingers were stroking ever closer to his cock that lay hot and aching on his abdomen. A sharp, hungry grin curled on the neat, curved lips.

"Didn't you know? When it comes to you, I have no control," and proceeded to lick up the throbbing vein on the underside of the younger alchemist's cock, making him gasp, eyelids fluttering at the sudden jolt of heat. Ed had to suck in a deep breath of air in an attempt to cool the fire coiling in the pit of his stomach before he was once again captured in the dark gaze.

"I can s-see th-ah-at…" the words leaving his mouth tripped over themselves as the warm heat of the older man's mouth once again descended on his cock, the bright wave of pleasure already starting to eat away at his senses. His low groan filled the room, eyes flickering closed in bliss as Roy sucked with an even tempo, the wet, scorching heat moving up and down. The friction picked away at his control, the pleasure pooling at the base of his spine, the familiar burn bright. Stars littered his vision as those lips and tongue tortured him until he was sure he would go insane. Fingers cupped around his aching balls, a wordless cry tumbling past his lips and he needed to stop this now. Any longer and he'd fall apart, "W-wait…R-Roy…f-fuck, hang o-on…" slender fingers tugged insistently on the dark hair, willing the older man to pause in his ministrations. For a blinding moment Ed thought the Colonel was going to ignore him but just as he was sure the expanding heat in his groin was going to explode, the pressure suddenly eased, his throbbing erection momentarily freed. He gasped at the tingle of incompletion, trying desperately to catch his breath, steadying himself before he was able to crack open an eye. Roy was sitting back up, tongue flicking over his bottom lip, catching pearly beads of pre-cum left behind from the blonde, dark eyes bright with lust and a jolt went through him at the sight, teeth snagging his bottom lip as he fended off his release once again.

"What's wrong?" the deep voice was rough and dark, making him shiver. He took a few more deep breaths to steady himself, the roiling heat backing off a little as he sat up. For a moment he ignored his aching erection that was leaking steadily over his thighs as he dragged the older man into a slow kiss. The dark taste of fire was still there on the warm, smooth lips but there was something else too and for a moment he couldn't figure out what it was as he opened his mouth for Roy, letting the older man in. But as the slick tongue slid along his own, the heady friction burning through his veins in bright waves of the blackest fire, he realized just what the salty, slightly bitter taste was. It was himself. Then he knew. Even as his desire spiked so he was nearly choking on it, he knew what it was he wanted. Pulling away from the kiss where he had somehow pulled himself flush with the older man, arms curled around the strong shoulders, he looked up into the slanted gaze that was black with longing and a small smile curled on his full lips where the taste of his own cum mingling with Roy still lingered.

"Nothing's wrong. I just…want to taste you too," those beautiful eyes widened at his words and he fought a blush as the older man considered him. His heart was stuttering in his chest as he waited, hoping the Colonel wouldn't refuse him. Then the dark eyebrows drew down, gaze flickering all over his face as if wondering what Ed had meant.

"How?" the dark haired man asked and the gold eyes blazing in triumph, giddy anticipation nearly making him shake. He knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know yet if he _could_. From what he understood, what he had in mind took a skill he wasn't sure he had but that wasn't going to slow him down. Backing away from the older man, he tried to look like he knew what he was doing, hiding his trembling fingers in the sheets beside his hips and tilted his head to the side as he his lips curled upwards.

"Lay down and I'll show you," one slender eyebrow arched up over a pale forehead but the older man didn't say anything as he stretched out on the bed next to the blonde, dark eyes never leaving Ed's face. It was this gaze that made him realize what he was about to do and searing want mixed with uncertainty, the heady mix of emotions nearly tearing him apart.

His heart slammed a nervous tattoo against his ribcage. It was one thing to be confident about this kind of thing; one would expect Roy to be considering the amount of experience he already had. Ed, on the other hand, was still a nervous wreck when it came to sex. It was understandable, seeing as he only been with the older man three times (well, three and a half, if he wanted to get technical). Whatever confidence he might have portrayed was just the overwhelming need to show the Colonel how much he wanted him, the intensity of it tending to cloud his hesitations and insecurities. The fact remained, however, that he had never had the opportunity for experiencing this kind of thing before and his inexperience seemed a sever handicap in the face of the other man's confidence. Not that Roy seemed to really mind. Ed did though. Those dark eyes seemed to be trying to pull his soul from his body as they watched him from where the Colonel lay and he tried to swallow the angry butterflies that were currently dive bombing his insides even as shivers crawled pleasantly up his spine for those long fingers had never abandoned their gentle pattern as they stroked the exposed skin of his hip.

Shading his wide gaze under long eyelashes, he reached over and gently worked his fingers under the waistband of the older man's pants, making sure to brush shaky fingers over the evident bulge outlined in the dark fabric. He could feel that burning gaze watching him intently, his pulse skipping as narrow hips lifted from the bed so he could free the hard, throbbing erection from its confines.

His mouth went dry.

He had, when he used to think of sex, never really thought about what it would be like with a man. Before, before Roy that is, it had always been inconclusive imaginings of soft curves and deep places meant to draw him in. Yet now that he was face to face with the older man's impressive erection, he knew it could never have been anything but this. Not that, since meeting Roy and being with him, did he regret the man wasn't a woman; as a matter of fact, he was glad he wasn't. But seeing as he had so far been on the…receiving end, he hadn't really given much thought as to what it would be to pleasure the dark haired man. Until now.

For one thing, the Colonel was big, in both length and width. What was more (and here Ed succeeded in baffling himself as he was pretty sure he never had a thing for cocks before) it was, in a word, beautiful. Really, he wanted nothing more than to touch, stroke, lick, suck; to draw the older man to his completion just from that alone. Perhaps it was because it was Roy but the blonde felt positively weak with desire as he slowly moved his slender fingers through the course, dark curls, unable to drag his eyes away as a pearly bead of cum rolled down the thick shaft.

"Ed…" his name was a breathy growl that crawled under his skin, smoldering there as he leaned forward, desire so thick in the back of his throat he could barely breathe and oh so slowly licked that milky drip away. The taste of it was salty, bitter, a spread of sluggish fire on his tongue and his eyes fluttered closed under the onslaught of lust brought on by the flavor. Roy groaned again, fingers digging into one of the younger alchemist's thighs, his touch asking what his voice would not. Swirling his tongue over the tip and catching the pre cum seeping from the slit, he moved his hips so he was straddling the other man's face, nearly groaning at the hitch in breath his action pulled from below him. Then, without further warning and because he knew it would probably shock the dark haired man, he dipped his head, opening his mouth wide enough so he could suck down as much of the tick erection as he could, stopping when he hit his gag reflex and sucking as hard as he could.

"Fucking _hell…_" and the sound of it was beautiful. One more suck before he was pulling back, smirking and ignoring the way strong hands hand clamped painfully around his thighs. When he glanced back through his legs, he found the dark eyes glaring down at him, a light flush working its way over the pale features, "Warn a guy next time," Roy hissed at him and he couldn't help but snicker before licking a line up the underside of the older man's cock, feeling it pulsing against his tongue. Warm hands slid along his skin, hooking around his hips and tugging on them so he was pulled down a little, his knees widening as his body dipped so the dark haired man could reach him in order to reciprocate. He had just wriggled his tongue into the already weeping slit at the head of the thick cock when his own aching length was once again teased then swallowed into that fiery heat. The position afforded him some kind of leverage but he tried to remember not to thrust down as hard as he wanted to. He rather liked Roy with all his teeth.

Slowly, he worked his mouth down the Colonel's throbbing erection, feeling every pulse, every subtle yet needy shift of the pale, narrow hips as Roy tried to control himself. It was the oddest sensation to have his own arousal buried deep in someone else's throat while he fought to keep enough of his brain power to continue sucking without gagging. There were several times when a strong thread of pleasure worked through him that he had to pull back, afraid of biting down on the sensitive flesh between his lips, groaning softly against hot, silky skin. The sound seemed to have done something to the other man because there was an echoing sound that had bolts of white heat working through his body, making his legs feel weak. His cry was muffled, turning into a choke as he slid down too much, the blunt tip of Roy's cock hitting the back of his throat. Fingers dug into his flesh and he would have winced if he wasn't so far gone.

Already there was that familiar tightening running along his abdomen, making his breath run short. He could smell the deep musk of the other man, feel the way Roy was trying so hard not to press deeper into his mouth, feel the thick, salty pre cum as it ran down his throat. Every noise he made, as muffled as they were, seemed to just heighten the Colonel's pleasure, the added vibrations making his erection twitch in Ed's mouth. The hot vise he was buried in pulled on him harder, taking him deeper and suddenly he was teetering on the edge, all that glittering heat glowing behind his eyelids. Unable to concentrate, he pulled off Roy's cock with a slick pop, gasping as the pulsing waves over took him.

"R-Roy…Ah…I…AAH!!" he tried to warn the other man but the Colonel must have already sensed it because he reached up with one hand, curling his fingers around the blonde's tightening balls and stroked them as he took Ed in all the way, pressing his nose to the burnished curls before swallowing harshly. The feel of the slick throat muscles closing around him was enough and he couldn't help the jerk of his hips as his released hard into Roy's mouth, forehead pressed against a pale thigh. He was sucked dry, the pleasure pulled from his body in gradually lessening waves until he was left sated and tired, limbs weak with the effort of keeping himself from collapsing onto the older man's face.

Roy licked him clean, hot tongue making him shiver as it dragged over his too-sensitive cock, strong hands still gently stroking his skin; over his thighs, up around his buttocks, the gentle touches cool and soothing. All Ed really wanted to do was collapse, give into the lethargy that had settled over him but even while the touches didn't stop, he could tell the older man was waiting for something. It was then he realized he had, at one point, closed his eyes and there was something tickling his nose. Golden eyes fluttered open, still glazed over with the echoes of spent pleasure to find himself face to face with a thick erection pressed to the pale abdomen as milky liquid leaked onto the scarred skin.

"Ed…" the man's voice was husky as he gave the younger alchemist a gentle nudge, reminding him without directly asking. Taking a deep breath of the coarse hair his nose was pressed into, the rich scent making him shiver, he forced himself back onto his elbows, using one hand to curl around the thick base. Roy's breath hitched from under him at the simple touch and now that his own pleasure had been sated for the time being, he reveled in the feeling of making such a sound escape from the other man's lips. He wanted to hear so much more.

Once again his tongue delved into the weeping slit, the flavor heady, tasting better and better with each stroke. He pushed it in as far as it could go, feeling the even slicker inside that made him groan. Roy actually shouted, cursing loudly, his body bowing at the sensation and the fingers gripping the blonde's thighs had become painful. Fascinated, Ed repeated it, watching the heavy scrotum pulling up when the older man groaned. He felt a mouth on his calf then teeth, the sharp sucks and bites no doubt going to leave a mark and in retaliation he pulled back so he could take Roy in as deep as he could, once again swallowing hard. Another beautiful shout echoed through the room and he would have smirked if he could have. If there was one thing Ed was, it was a very fast learner, especially if he wanted something bad enough. And he wanted to bring off his lover _very_ badly.

So, breathing carefully through his nose, he pulled the man in deeper, deeper, swallowing convulsively as he tried to relax his throat, the hot length nearly prying his jaws apart. He could tell by the way Roy's legs were shaking that he was close so he closed his eyes and went the rest of the way down, pausing to choke back a gag as the tip slid down his throat, bumping snugly against the back of it. The older man made a small noise.

"Ed…fuck, Ed…" the blonde kept the suction going, keeping it slow because he was afraid an unexpected orgasm would make him gag. But Roy had no intention of not warning him. The man's hips strained as he desperately tried not to buck upwards before his back lifted off the bed, battle lost, "S-shit! Ed!" at least the blonde could proudly say he didn't panic as thick streams of the older man's release shot down his throat, the pulsing erection sliding even deeper as the Colonel couldn't completely control the movement of his hips. He just concentrated on swallowing it all, the liquid hot as it was pulled from the other man, golden eyes squeezed shut until the last pulse, the man finally slumping, spent, underneath him.

The blonde collapsed into his side, grinning as he wiped excess cum from the corner of his lips. He could hear the older man's heavy breaths from the other end of the bed as he swirled his tongue around in his mouth, finding he liked the taste of Roy. It was rich and a little bitter but that was fine. He suspected that there really wasn't all that much he _wouldn't _like about the dark haired man; it just surprised him he had enjoyed _that_ so much. And considering the older man's reaction, he hadn't done so terribly for the first time. As he lifted himself onto still-rubbery feeling elbows, he glanced down the long length of the Colonel's pale body, stretched out and languid in the wake of his release. Onyx eyes met his own glittering gold ones from under a pale arm that had been thrown over the older man's face, a dark eyebrow arching as the slanted gaze regarded the younger alchemist.

"What are you grinning like an idiot about?" the man growled and Ed laughed, the sound slightly scratchy from the sticky substance he had just swallowed. The blonde sat up, reaching over with a cool metal hand to swirl it around one dusky nipple, watching the pebbled skin harden under his touch. He was well aware of the eyes still on his face and the fact that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Nothing. I'm always happy to see the positive results of my research," slyly, he met the sharp gaze, nearly snickering at the considering expression on the pale features. There were a few moments of silence as the older man took in the meaning of the blonde's words before a strong hand caught his wrist, stilling the teasing movements of his fingers over smooth, pale skin. There was a bright glint in that dark gaze as it searched his face and he just smiled blandly back.

"What does that mean?" the man demanded, holding the smaller alchemist in place and Ed couldn't help but laugh, tugging his arm free from the older man's grasp. Roy just sat there, the intensity of his eyes demanding an answer. The blonde just shrugged easily, as if it was nothing.

"Just what it sounded like," his voice was as bland as his actions but when he peered up through thick, yellow eyelashes, the look he sent the older man was knowing and suggestive. Dark eyes widened.

"Did you…you…do you mean you looked at porn?" Ed liked how the deep voice cracked on the last words, as if the older man couldn't quite believe the younger alchemist had actually had the audacity to do such a thing. Now the blonde was blushing but he shrugged again, eyes pulling away from that incredulous gaze to wander the neatly curved planes of the older man's body, each one perfect, beautiful. He wasn't going to be embarrassed because he had liked what they had done. Hell, he fucking _loved _it and if he had his way, they would be doing a lot more of it.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I've never done this kind of thing before so how was I supposed to know all this stuff? " he crossed his arms over his chest, more to keep his hands to himself when he noticed the older man's cock twitch in renewed interest at his words than in a pout. There was another pause where their eyes met, Ed blushing hot enough that the heat was starting to spread down his chest before Roy exploded in laughter, falling back onto the bed as he howled, a hand covering his eyes. The blonde blinked at that, the reaction completely unexpected, watching, fascinated as the broad chest heaved as the older man tried to get himself under control. Feeling the first prickling of his temper, the younger alchemist kicked out his foot, letting it connect with the man's side.

"What the hell is so funny about me looking at porn?" he snarled, kicking the man again when Roy continued to chuckle. Dark eyes glanced down at him as the hand was removed, helpless laughter still lingering around the twitching corners of the neat lips.

"Nothing, nothing…it's just…" the Colonel floundered, using his hands to express something his words could not and Ed lifted one eyebrow, embarrassment still heating his face, "You are always doing the unexpected. Not only that but you referred to it as research. I'm sorry but what teenager does that?" the blonde huffed, looking away then noticed that the older man was well on his way to being hard again. Once again a slender eyebrow hitched over a tan forehead as gold eyes met black.

"If it's so funny then what the hell is that?" and he gestured to the thickening erection standing proud between the older man's thighs. The dark eyes deepened as a sexy smirk curled over Roy's lips. Ed's breath hitched, thoughts of anything but the fire beginning to stir in his own veins swept away.

"It doesn't mean it doesn't turn me on," he shivered as that deep, velvety purr slid over him like the smoothest silk, renewed desire beginning to make him ache. And when one pale hand reached out to him, an invitation clear in the onyx eyes, he melted, "Care to do something about it?"

He answered by taking the Colonel's hand…

**

Three hours after Roy left for work, Ed was still blushing like someone had set fire to his face. The heat had curled around his cheek bones and seemed to have every intention of permanently staining his skin a deep pink. It was actually getting quite annoying actually and was making it hard to concentrate on the work he was supposed to be doing. He was more than half way through decoding the book he'd stolen from the library and yet for some reason he couldn't get back into the swing of it.

Damn stupid bastard of a Colonel. The blonde growled to himself, heated glare attempting to set the papers in front of him on fire even as the flush still working over his face deepened. So far he had been pretty calm about this whole intimacy thing; calmer than he had expected himself to be. But the older man had thoroughly embarrassed him that morning. The worst part about it was that Ed had enjoyed it. Hell, he had fucking _loved _ he growled, though this time it was in more of an attempt to make himself feel better. He had already figured the man for a pervert but then what did that make _him_ if he got off on it?

Why was he embarrassed?

Because Roy had made the blonde tell him_ everything_ he had read in the porn. _Everything. _Ed had read a lot of it and had hoped to forget most. Yet somehow he had found himself telling the older man, voice breaking and cheeks flaming the entire time, every last dirty detail. As he did, those smoldering eyes had watched him, onyx depths shadowed with an emotion he hadn't been able to read and pale hands running over his body…and then the Colonel had picked one of those…things and…and…

Ed shivered as a wave of heat rolled over him, heart skipping as he thought back on it. It had felt so incredible that he had come hard enough to pass out. By the time he was able to swim his way back into some semblance of consciousness, a warm hand was combing gently through his hair, the older man perched on the edge of the bed, showered and dressed, dark eyes as calm as Ed had ever seen them. There had been no words exchanged; no simple goodbye or any kind of send off for the day ahead or even expressions of affection. Nothing but that touch and the look in the slanted gaze and he would never need anything else. Embarrassing as what they had done may have been, it was more than worth it if Roy would continue to wear that expression. The blonde had drifted away to that look, unaware of the small smile that had curled on his lips and how one of his hands had curled itself around a swatch of material belonging to the Colonel's uniform.

When he opened his eyes again, Roy had already left.

Ed scrubbed his face with both hands, the cool metal palm helping to dispel some of the heat. In reality, he was still kind of shocked at the level of comfort and intimacy he had achieved with the older man in such a short amount of time. For a long time he had always viewed himself as someone less than worthy for such a thing, missing pieces as he was, not including the past sins that darkened his soul. He was incomplete and hopelessly flawed but somehow Roy had seen past all of that. It often made him wonder just what it was about himself that drew the Colonel in the first place. Maybe the man just had something for blondes. Then he snorted at the idea. Riza was a very pretty blonde, once you moved past her rather intimidating exterior as was Ed's own brother. He winkled his nose at the thought, stamping it out before it could even take hold. _That_ was a disturbing line of thought. But still he wondered. Roy was witty and charming and almost painfully handsome, not to mention smart. Plus the bastard could cook. He had a romantic streak that was a mile wide and really could have anyone he wanted. But he had picked Ed.

The blonde swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek to ward of the stupid smile that was threatening to stretch over his face and then he realized there was no one else there to witness it so he just ducked his head, facial muscles fairly creaking under the effort of such a wide, goofy grin. God, he felt like some love sick puppy and the more he got to know the Colonel, the worse it seemed to get but he wouldn't have traded this feeling for anything in the entire world. It was such a surreal emotion to justify himself with. Here he was, a kid that hadn't even graduated high school (though he would have been in just a week if he had stayed) with a temper that had warded off the most stanch adults and a tendency for rather destructive trouble and he was sitting in the house that belonged to his lover.

Damn, that sounded odd. Ed cocked his head to the side, golden bangs sliding over to obscure the contemplative expression on his face while he tried the concept on for size. _Lover…Roy is my lover…_Yup, definitely odd. Before then, he had not really given the older man any kind of label. Roy was who he was and the blonde liked it better not giving their relationship any kind of status. Still, he couldn't deny the facts of it. He loved Roy, Roy loved him and that was how it was.

Ed realized belatedly he was grinning like a moron again.

With a warm ball of giddy contentment burning away in the pit of his stomach, he turned his bright gaze back to the book still resting on his lap, intent on giving it his full attention. Mulling things over like that had actually helped a bit, his trepidation and embarrassment from earlier all but banished so that he could concentrate. Now that everything was a little bit clearer, it wasn't so horrifying after all. Though thinking on it again did bring back the uncomfortable ache in his groin so he threw himself at his task, vowing to have at least most of the book finished by the time the Colonel returned.

Ed was actually just starting to lose himself in the translations when he was jarred from his concentration by a clanging from the front hall. Baffled, he put his work down and tried not to let the growing monster of a mess he had turned the library into trip him up on the way to the front door. He had no idea who could be ringing the door bell in the middle of a work day and as far as he knew, Roy wasn't expecting anyone. Perhaps he should have been concerned but it was not common knowledge that he was staying with the Colonel; at least, he didn't think it was. Still, he couldn't help but ready himself for anything as he wrenched the door open.

Only to relax a second later when he saw who was standing on the porch. The green eyed Lt. Colonel looked like death had warmed over and slipped on a pair of thin-rimmed glasses as he smiled slightly at Ed in greeting.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes," the surprise was evident in his voice and he felt a pang when he realized the older man had not even had a chance to go home since returning from Lirr. He had probably just come straight here and judging by the haunted look in the emerald gaze, things must have been worse there than Ed had realized.

"Just Maes will do, Ed," another wan smile before the dark haired man gestured to the interior of the house, "Do you mind if I come in? It's been a rather rough couple days," stabbed by a sudden onslaught of sympathy, Ed nodded and stepped back, already thinking of what he could serve the man in way of sustenance. Hughes sighed gratefully, walking wearily into the hall and the blonde watched the older man use the walls for support as he closed the door, noticing the line of the Lt. Colonel's back was a bit hunched, "You're a Godsend, Edward," he heard the man mutter as he made his way to the library, no doubt to fall onto the couch. Ed winced as he recalled the mess.

"Roy won't be home for a while," he started, maneuvering his way to Hughes' side and steering him towards the kitchen instead, "Would you like something to eat?" though he doubted the dark haired man would make it long enough for Ed to prepare anything for him. Bright green eyes fell on him for a moment as the older man plopped into one of the chairs at the table, a wry smile curling tiredly on his lips.

"That would be amazing. I don't think I've eaten since…" and there he stopped, clearly forgetting when it was that he had last had something to eat, a frown furrowing his dark eyebrows as Ed bustled around the kitchen, digging up left over pizza and sandwich food so he could set it all out for the Lt. Colonel. He smiled when he saw the green eyes light up at the considerable amount of food nearly weighing down the table. Hughes reached for a cold slice of pizza first, taking a huge bite out of it and making a show as he chewed, eyes rolling up into his head in bliss. The blonde, sitting down the table a bit, choked back a grin at the display, "I didn't realize just how hungry I was," another bite and a sigh of pleasure, "It almost makes me jealous of Roy," and the wink that was thrown his way made the younger man wonder if Hughes was talking about the food or Ed. Being used to the Lt. Colonel and his absolute devotion to his family, the blonde knew the man was joking but he blushed anyway.

He let Hughes eat in peace, watching as the man packed away all of the pizza that had been left over (which had been nearly half a pie) and two sandwiches before he leaned back in his chair with another satisfied sigh, pulling his glasses off so he could rub tiredly at his eyes. Ed, who knew what it really meant to pack it away, felt slightly humbled. Since the moment he had met the man, Ed had liked Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes. Though he might act like some goofy twelve year old much of the time, he was actually alarmingly intelligent and seemed to be solid to the core. The blonde had asked Roy about his and the green eyed man's friendship and had been surprised at the depth and length of it. The two older men had been friends for a long time and it seemed as if they would go through hell or high water for each other. At least, that was how it seemed when the Colonel had answered him and there was no doubt they were fond of each other. Ed knew he might have been jealous if it wasn't for Hughes' absolute devotion to his family. While the two men might have been close, the blonde Major could honestly say he had never met anyone before that had such a blind dedication for their family. It made him feel like he needed to earn his place here before he could be completely accepted. And for some reason, it was incredibly important that Hughes accept him. As it stood, this would be the first time he had ever really spoken one-on-one with the older man and he found himself determined to find some kind of approval in those sharp green eyes. After all, this man was one of the Colonel's oldest friends so he supposed it was almost like speaking with his family.

The blonde tried not to squirm as he was fixed with that bright gaze, fighting to keep the sudden attack of nerves from showing on his face. The tension grew as the silence did, filled only with the distant sounds that came with living in the city and the steady ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Fidgeting with the hem of his oversized shirt (which he realized belatedly was another one of Roy's) he cleared his throat.

"Did something happen while you were in Lirr?" he asked, deciding it was better than trying to dig their way through a meaningless conversation before his curiosity killed him. The green gaze was sharp through the thin-rimmed glasses as Hughes regarded him and the blonde was struck again upon seeing the tired lines of strain under his eyes. Another sardonic smirk curled on the thin lips.

"What makes you think something happened?" the older man could have just been teasing Ed but again his expression didn't quite meet his eyes, making the younger man wonder what was going on behind the intelligent gaze that had not once faltered away from his own. It was the alchemist's turn to give a small smile.

"Because you look like crap and you wouldn't be here if it had been a routine trip, right?" and he was rewarded with a bright grin. It was a weary expression, making the younger man wish he could somehow send the dark haired man home to his family. No doubt it would a world of good. But there was a specific reason he had come there first, as he knew Roy was at headquarters at this time of day. The thought had him stifling another surge of curiosity, trying to be patient as the older man ran a hand through his hair, chuckling to himself quietly.

"Not one to dissemble, I see," he met the frank, golden stare and seemed to come to a decision, for he sat forward on his chair, "Very well, neither will I," his green eyes sparkled momentarily, "Though I think I can see why Roy likes you so much," Ed's answering blush had him chuckling again. Then the smile was wiped away, seriousness once again falling around them like a veil. The older man reached into his jacket pocket, the uniform looking rumpled and overused and pulled out something wrapped in a white handkerchief. The long fingers handled it gingerly, as if whatever it was would burn if directly touched. Again that haunted look was back, shadowing the emerald gaze and making Ed wonder just what had actually happened. Hughes glared at the innocent folds of white cloth as he set it carefully on the table, yanking his hands away as quickly as possible.

"What's that?" the blonde asked, reaching out to unwrap the object hiding inside the handkerchief, taking note of the way the Lt. Colonel sat back in his chair as if he was trying to keep as much distance between himself and the thing on the table as possible.

"I was hoping that maybe you could tell me," He almost didn't catch the way the dark haired man's voice retained no inflection, remaining completely flat as he spoke because he was staring at the distorted lump of red stone that he'd just freed from the confines of the white material. The rock glared balefully back at him as he studied it with a bemused kind of fascination. At first he couldn't figure out what was so important about some odd little stone but then his golden eyes widened, flickering up to Hughes' expressionless face as he put two and two together. Intrigued and more than a little horrified, he reached out one finger to touch the rough, blood-colored surface.

"This is—" and he broke off with a yelp as a surge burst through him at the contact, something akin to an electrical current buzzing up his arm, leaping from the stone to his hand. Rubbing his wrist, he glanced up at Hughes in amazement who was watching his reaction closely, "Is this a Philosopher's stone?" the incredulity in his voice sounded a little awed, though he could feel the emanation of power from the stone and it felt dark, ominous. The older man frowned a bit, face shadowed with an expression Ed couldn't read.

"Either that or it's a trial stone. The people I…took it from seemed to be using them for keeping up with the war in Lirr. I heard them talking about other stones and a backlash if the strain put on them became too much," the blonde nodded as his eyes were once again drawn to the rough, red stone, recognizing the Lt. Colonel's words as something he had translated yesterday from the book. The stone did look a little dull, as if it once had a shiny luster that had been worn off from too much handling. Yet there was no denying it was still powerful; powerful but twisted, as if whatever it was that made it work was bent out of alignment.

"Yeah, I read about that happening," he said absently, reaching out again, this time with more care, hoping his touch wouldn't draw the same reaction he had the last time. There was a fizz of power but at least this time it didn't feel as if he had jammed his whole arm into an electrical outlet. Hughes made a surprised noise.

"Then you have the book translated?" the man asked with an edge of hope in his voice. The blonde looked up as he carefully cradled the stone in his palm, disturbed by the strange ebb and shift of the object's power. It was almost like it was trying to resonate with him but couldn't quite find the right pitch. His skin crawled but he didn't drop it, even if it was beyond disconcerting to think it almost seemed to have a mind of its own. It pulled at his focus so that he was hard pressed to form an answer for the older man.

"Um, yeah, most of it. It's going to take a little longer but you're welcome to read what's there," he noticed how Hughes had picked up on the blonde's absent tone, eyes narrowing as he studied the younger man carefully. Uneasy, Ed pocketed the stone quickly, unwilling to keep skin contact with it for an extended period of time before getting up and leading the Lt. Colonel to the library. At least with the stone grumbling away in his pocket he wasn't distracted as much, though he itched for the chance to compare it to the information in the book. Hughes, at least, seemed a little more alert now that he had eaten but he still looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. The younger man felt another flash of pity. He was just about to suggest Hughes go home and only come back after a long nap when the dark haired man caught sight of the library.

"Holy shit!" the exclamation made the blonde pause and he grimaced when he realized such a startling reaction had been caused by the excessive clutter that was strewn all over the room. Well, okay, perhaps it was a _bit_ more than cluttered. An absolute, complete and utter disaster could have done a better job describing it. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head were his hair was still pulled back into the braid Roy had done for him the night before, Ed shrugged, "Did you do all this?" the older man asked, voice a little strangled, taking in the way every available surface, including many of the already filled bookshelves were piled high with papers and open books. The blonde bit his lip as he waded through the mess, papers crinkling with every step.

"I find it's easier for me to work like this," he admitted while clearing a space on the couch so the older man could sit somewhat comfortably. He was going to give the man the big armchair as it was removed from the larger part of the mess but he took one look at it and was assaulted by memories from the night before, thinking with a rapidly growing blush of dark eyes watching him with a burning intensity as pale hands held his rocking hips, pleasure coursing through his veins like a raging wild fire with every plunge…

The couch it was, then.

Hughes was still staring around in shock and rapidly growing amusement as he moved to the couch, nearly tiptoeing through the disaster to the little island of safely the cleared off couch offered. He had never really given thought to the sloppy way he worked before, as Al had always taken his older brother's disorderliness in stride but he supposed most other people would have a hard time getting used to such a thing. With a sudden overwhelming feeling of shame, he made a mental note to clean the place as soon as he was finished translating the book. At least he kept the finished translations in a line of orderly piles on the table by the couch and he handed the first stack to Hughes while trying to ignore the fact that they were currently surrounded by a sea of disorganization created solely by himself. At least he could console himself with the face that it was a productive mess and not one of angry destruction like Roy's temper tantrum a few days ago. He wondered what Hughes would have said if he'd seen _that_. The older man gave the top page a look of trepidation that was rather amusing.

"I don't really know very much about Alchemy," he started, expression almost wary, as if the pages balanced on his lap were going to leap up and swallow him whole. Ed could have kicked himself. Of course the Lt. Colonel would be a little daunted; he was no alchemist, that was for sure and even most alchemists would be in over their heads with this particular subject. Giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he dug out an alchemical dictionary he had found on one of the shelves and tossed it to the dark haired man.

"That will help with the more difficult terms and I'll answer any questions. I wouldn't ask you to lumber through something so heavy but sometimes a person who is removed from the subject finds something helpful, you know?" it had happened many times that way with him as Al would pick up on something Ed, who was submerged in the subject, might have overlooked. Hughes made a face then sighed, relaxing back into the couch cushions, giving the reading material in his grasp a baleful glance.

"I suppose you're right. After all, I should know what it is I have gotten myself into this time, even if I can't understand it," Ed grinned at the suggestion this was not the first mess the older man had found himself in. It must come with the job, he thought wryly. Though the reluctance was clear in Maes' voice, he made good on his words, delving into some of the most complex alchemical workings with little more than a finch. Ed had to hand it to him, the man had quite the determination, which was probably why he worked in the intelligence branch. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Ed liked him as much as he did; it was something they had in common.

The blonde quickly followed the Lt. Colonel's example, digging the stone from his pocket to place it on the table while trying to ignore its strange off-tune resonance so that it could brood to itself quietly. Without its nagging presence weighing on his person, he was able to bunker down in a little corner of the floor, falling back into the process of pulling meaning from words that meant something else entirely with ease. He felt the draw of uncovering a mystery even more now that he had an actual example of the stone sitting not five feet from where he sat. Perhaps he would find the key to its strange power, though the thought of actually experimenting sent unexpected chills of dread trickling down his spine. Twisted as it may have been, if the blood-red stone sitting like an obtrusive cloud upon the coffee table was indeed a version of the Philosopher's stone, then it held the ability to surpass the alchemical rules; equivalent exchange would be rendered unnecessary.

Maybe if he had one of these seven years ago then…but that was neither here nor there and thinking such would do him no good right now. What if's didn't matter now. With one last uneasy glance at the stone glaring at him from amid the clutter, he threw himself into his work in hopes of finding a few answers to his many questions.

* * *

Roy

That day would not be the first time Roy was supposed to be working and wasn't. It was something that seemed to be happening more and more often. Riza had scolded him none too gently before going off to lunch, promising unwelcome and rather violent consequences if the Colonel didn't have an acceptable amount of his work done by the time she returned. And yet, even with the threat of his Lt's considerable wrath hanging over his head, he could not seem to focus. Instead his dark eyes flickered unseeingly as they stared out the large window behind his desk. Too much had happened in the last week or so and most of it was not good. This discovery of the stone seemed to be the least of their problems and yet somehow tied all the rest of them together. The worst part of it was that all the evidence pointed to the military being behind it all.

A frown marred his forehead for a moment and suddenly he couldn't sit still, the need to get up and pace suffusing itself through his veins so that he was stalking back and forth in front of the window, gnawing on his bottom lip while running his fingers through his hair. There were still so many unanswered questions, each one more elusive than the last, starting with that damned stone and ending with the newest mystery that had cropped up in the King's office. He knew they all had something to do with each other but he just couldn't fit the pieces together and come up with a how. What worried him the most was his men getting caught up in it.

Hell, who was he fooling? He was terrified. More and more troops were being sent out, all of them with an alchemist at their helm. Frankly, he was surprised he hadn't been called on yet. Especially since that new conflict had started in Creda. And they weren't just some half-wild and angry civilians putting up fights. This was war, each one, in Lirr, Ishval, Creda and there were rumors of a shadow stirring along the northern border, at the Briggs out post. More soldiers had been returning in caskets then they were alive. He was terrified because he could not protect those under him from meeting the same fate. Yet at the same time, waiting for it was chafing at him, making him jumpy every time new reports came into the office. Last time he had been in one of the first companies to ship out. This time it seems they would be the last, though he would take every precious hour they were not on some battle field as a blessing. It just felt wrong somehow, like something was waiting just beneath the horizon, waiting to strike them all down.

And then there was Ed.

As much as he would like to keep all of his subordinates out of the line of fire, the thought of his young, golden haired lover being sent to fight on some god-forsaken front made him physically ill. There was no way he could stop it. Ed was part of his company so if they were called, they all had to go. Roy thought back on the first war with Ishval and the price he had paid for following orders. It had nearly killed him; not by any gun or other act of violence but by his own conscience. There was no way he could subject Ed to that, especially with that boy's power. The blonde would become a choice weapon with all his unbridled and unpredictable power. The thought of those wide, expressive eyes dulling with regret and grief over the things he would be made to do had the Colonel swallowing thickly against the sudden ache that seized hold of him. If there was any way he could protect the young Major from that, he would do anything in his power. The fact remained, though, that in his particular position, he wielded very little power in comparison to the men giving the orders.

Colonel Mustang paused in his determined wearing of the floorboards and stared out into the bright midday light, watching how it glinted coolly on the stone of the busy courtyard his office overlooked. Despite the many things that seemed to be trying to drag the entirety of Ametris into a deep, dark pit of disorder, one thing had come of it. Edward Elric. The dark haired man smiled slightly to himself, insanely glad he had been given that mundane assignment of searching for talent in the local high schools. There would never have been any occasion for them to have met and while he would not have known it should things been different, his life without Ed would have been spectacularly empty. Thinking about losing the boy actually hurt. There was no way he could live without the young alchemist any more than he could will his heart to stop beating. The blonde was the very air he breathed and Roy needed him to survive. At least the kid was safe at his home and only a handful of people knew he was there. His dark head fell against the cool glass, forehead _thunking_ softly as it met the smooth surface. _At least, for now, he is safe…_

Roy winced now, thinking back on his lonely existence before the teen had shown up. It had been pretty pathetic, really, though Maes and Riza had made sure he didn't get too lost in himself. There had been a time when he had tried to escape that but lately, he'd been content to just sink into that darkness, let it enfold him until he sometimes couldn't even remember who he was anymore. He had become Colonel Mustang, body and soul, with no room left for Roy, the man. Ed's arrival had changed that.

Often, when he had a few minutes to think about his young lover, he would marvel at how instant it had been (he hated using the word lover, though that was what they essentially were. Somehow the word was too shallow, not able to do the depth of their relationship justice). As soon as he had laid eyes on the boy, it seems, was when it had started. Maybe he had not been quite as aware of it then but he could see it now. The blonde had saved him just by falling in love with him. Every time Ed was upset, Roy could feel it as if was his own distress and when he was happy, the Colonel found himself smiling too and when the blonde was lost in the throes of passion, it just heightened his own. Like that morning. He still couldn't believe some of the things the younger alchemist had described, blushing cutely the entire time and the thought of doing such to the blond had been too much. How slipping his tongue into the tight heat of Ed's anus was erotic, he had not a clue but it had turned him on so much, he'd come as soon as he had entered the boy. It had been fucking hot as hell, so much so that he was still hard after his orgasm and had been late to work because they had gone another round. Ed had passed out after that, slipping easily into blissful sleep and Roy had been unable to stop watching the slender chest rising and falling steadily for some time, earning him the ire of his blond Lt. when he had finally made it into the office an hour and a half late. Despite that, it had been worth it.

Now Roy fought of the whispering flutters of white hot desire, thinking back on how Ed had cried out in that husky voice of his, gripping the dark hair and wrapping strong, mismatched legs over his shoulders as he delved into the younger man over and over, tasting that deep, rich flavor. Even now he could taste it, lying heavy on his tongue and he pressed two long, pale fingers to his lips as if trying to recapture it. The way the blonde had said his name, breathlessly, like Roy was the entire world was forever imprinted in his memory, making him wish he could just go home and toss the younger alchemist into back into bed, never letting him go…

"So you're the famous Colonel Roy Mustang," the dark haired man nearly jumped out of his skin when an oily voice broke into his thoughts, jarring him from pleasant images of Ed sprawled out on his bed, open and waiting for him, turning sharply. He had been taken completely by surprise, unaware that anyone was even in the room with him. In the next moment his breath whooshed right out of his lungs as if he had been punched in the gut when he saw who was standing on the other side of the desk. Or leering as he leaned on the desk's surface as if it was _his_ office and not Roy's, "Now that's I'm looking at you, there's nothing that special about you after all," dark slanted eyes narrowed as he fought a sudden surge of nausea, wondering what this person could be up to, sneaking up on the older man in his own office.

"What do you want?" he managed not to sound as if he was being strangled when he spoke, deep voice cold and uninviting. Envy sneered in response, violet eyes icy as they returned his look, malice swirling around him like an opaque cloud. The expression left him feeling cold.

"What do I want?" the dark haired boy repeated, pretending to be thoughtful as his curling smirk widened just a bit, "Hmm, there's so many to choose from I'm not even sure where to begin," his lilting giggle made the small hairs on the back of Roy's neck stand straight up and he resisted the urge to shiver. Instinctively he wanted to just set the younger man on fire, fingers itching to jamb themselves in his gloves and snap away until there was nothing left but a pile of ash. Looking into the glittering violet gaze, he remembered that this little bastard had hurt Edward more than once. Somehow he was able to reign in the impulse back but just barely. As it was he had to clench his hands in tight fists so they could not sneak towards his pockets and the white gloves hidden there. Envy must have seen something in his expression for he grinned, leaning casually against the desk, "Oh yes, let me start by asking how dear Edward is doing? Is he enjoying himself in that nice house of yours? I hear he's been doing work for you, secret stuff, right? I mean other than what he does with you in bed…" It took every ounce of the Colonel's control not to tear Envy's head off with his bare hands, protectiveness for Ed flaring so hot, he wondered for a moment if he were to snap his fingers without the gloves if the younger man would be set on fire. Protectiveness and fear. How could this brat know where Ed was, let alone what he was doing there? He gritted his teeth.

"I think perhaps it would be best if you left," his voice was completely flat, void of any emotion that might give him away but the way those dark purple eyes were glittering as they raked over his stiff figure they already knew way too much.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. Not yet," the boy straightened and rounded the desk with slow, measured steps, making his way over to Roy who was trying desperately now for a means of escape. This person was dangerous, to the point where the older man only needed to be in the same room with him and his skin started to crawl. With every last scrap of will power he possessed, he stood his ground, not twitching one muscle as Envy sidled too close into his personal space. His mind was screaming to get the fuck out and not listen to any of this kid's poison but he couldn't seem to move, "See, I know about you and that little blonde bitch of yours. Tell me, is he as good in bed as he seems he would be or is all that fiery passion just a front?" and that evil chuckle rolled over Roy's skin like acid, cutting into him until he couldn't see past his fury. It was a very, very good thing he was not wearing his gloves. His narrow, obsidian eyes glared down at Envy that was leaning towards him with that knowing smirk and he was sure that the kid could hear his grinding teeth.

"Get. Out," a nervous kind of energy was beginning to fill the room, snapping anxiously along the ground at his feet like it was waiting for its master's command to spring. His temper was tightly reigned, at least for now, but if Envy didn't leave within the next few minutes, it was going to snap. That was usually never a pretty sight. But the younger man didn't seem to get the hint, stepping forward so he could drape himself on Roy's bigger frame, making the Colonel's recoil from the touch. It felt wrong in ways he didn't want to contemplate, shivering as a slender hand slipped up over his chest, wrapping around his neck and sinking into his dark hair as hot breath flared over his jaw when the dark haired boy pulled himself close.

"Quite the temper we have," the boy tsked in Roy's ear before licking it, making that snapping energy flare as the older man's horror spiked. He was about to push the smaller man away when Envy's words caught him off guard, "Something you have in common with your…"the thin lips twisted in a grimace, "lover. Snagged a good one this time, didn't you Colonel? Yes, he's quite delicious, isn't he, with all that pretty blonde hair and fiery personality. Well, let me tell you something," another hand was curling around his torso, moving to slide around behind him, slipping between his thighs but he barely noticed because the venom spilling from Envy's lips held him rooted to the floor, "Enjoy it while you can because nothing lasts forever. Or even the next couple days. He's yours now but he won't be for much longer," and that tongue swiped up the side of his face just as the hand between his legs pressed hard against the barrier ofmaterial and into a place he had never been touched, except by Ed's occasionally wandering fingers, jarring him back to reality with the startling pain.

Thank God for Riza.

"What is going on here?" the icy, feminine voice cut through the tension in the room like a machete, breaking Roy from the spell so that he was stumbling back a few steps, eyes wide as he wiped his face on his sleeve. Envy chuckled again, moving away, back towards the door. The Colonel could barely find his anger past the terror the boy's words had instilled in him, making him dizzy and ill. The violet eyes glared malice at him even as the younger man smiled that oily smile, the one that knew everything. He seemed unfazed by Roy's horrified ire and Riza's snapping rage as he made his way from the room.

"Don't forget, Mustang. Either way, he's going to be taken from you and there's nothing you can do to stop it," he grinned and waved, "Sleep well!" and was gone just as the Lt. yanked out her gun, no doubt intending to shoot considering the look on her face. Roy stared at the open door for a moment, brain unable to process just what Envy could have meant, barely registering Riza glaring through the doorway for a couple more minutes before she turned back to him again, dark hazel eyes questioning.

"That boy looked familiar," she said, holstering her gun and walking to his desk where he still stood frozen, fury melting away to something else. Suddenly he felt dirty, as if Envy had marked him with his evil, the places where the younger man had licked practically burning. The hidden pucker of his entrance ached from being jabbed by unforgiving fingers, reminding him of those malicious eyes as they laughed up at him, taunting and cruel. Roy let out a breath and leaned over his desk, bracing himself on his hands, wondering if he was about to throw up.

"That was Envy," his voice sounded hollow even to himself, shaking just a bit. Her reaction was a soft gasp, portraying some of the shock he felt then there was a comforting presence at his side. The Lt. gently placed her hand on his shoulder, making him glance up into her concerned gaze.

"What else did he say to you?" she asked, "Was he talking about Ed?" he flinched, fear gripping the base of his spine and he spun away, trying desperately to bite back the nausea. God, he really was going to be sick. The blonde stepped up to him again, no doubt to see his expression. He was probably white as a sheet and trembling down to his boots. Roy had never been shaken by anyone like this before but he had never had such poison dripped into his ears and then to be touched like _that…_

Riza called after him as he strode from his office, barely able to see where his was going while there was this roaring in his ears that made it impossible to hear. There were several greeting salutes thrown his way as he practically fled down the hallway. He hated the way the florescent lights seemed to shimmer at the edges of his vision, vertigo slamming into him with every step. It was a good thing that the bathroom was relatively close because he was sure he wouldn't have made it otherwise. As it was, he rushed the last few feet, slamming into a stall before bending over the toilet, stomach heaving as he vomited. It felt like his body was trying to purge the fear and the anger and the overwhelming revulsion, making his throat ache until he was left empty and shaking. Not caring about the filthy floor, his legs gave out so that he slid to the ground, gasping for breath and drawing the back of one hand over his mouth.

He couldn't remember when he had reacted so violently to something before. Throwing up did nothing to ease the knots his insides seemed to be twisted in and he groaned as he slumped forward over his sprawled legs, wondering what it was that Envy had said that set off such a reaction. Everything he'd said about Ed had just made him angry, until the last part, with the promise that the dark haired boy had left with; but even that he could have handled with his normal stoic mask, even if the fear had nearly choked him. No, it was those touches, so violating and degrading, marking him, making him feel uneasy in his own skin. For there was no doubt Envy's intent had been laying some kind of claim on him.

Roy's dark head fell back against the metal stall door as he stared blankly up at the white, cracked ceiling. His safety and peace of mind had been violated but more than that, the fact that Ed was in danger nearly sent him out of his mind.

If only there could be some way he could protect the younger alchemist.

Of a surety, if he lost Ed, there was nothing left for him...

**

Black, bitter coffee flowed into a white mug, nearly spilling over the side in his carelessness as he watched dispassionately, hoping the jolt of thick caffeine would help steady him. He had picked himself off the bathroom floor what felt like hours after he had settled there, swallowing self-disgust as he flushed the toilet but in reality he had really only been gone from the office fifteen minutes. In order to avoid answering his Lt's questioning gaze, he made a beeline for the coffee maker in the back of the room, still feeling a bit ill. True, his reaction had been less than subtle and she would doubtless nag him for answers later but right now he was just hoping for a few moments of peace.

All he really wanted was to go home. Home, where his blond lover was, probably bent over some book in the library surrounded by his disaster he called research. He needed to see his smile, feel his long, golden hair as it slid through his fingers, let himself become wrapped up in the teen's rich, sunny scent. He needed to touch every last inch of Ed's beautiful, smooth skin, taste his warm, silky lips over and over, remind himself that the blonde was real and he was Roy's while reassuring himself that everything was okay because Ed was there, in his arms, looking at him with those wide, beautiful golden eyes. The places where he had been touched by Envy still felt dirty, even though he had scrubbed at them for a while before exiting the bathroom. It needed to be erased and the only one who could do that was Edward. Roy was practically shaking with the need to see the younger alchemist, to just _hold_ him, even for just five minutes. He had never felt like this before, like he would disintegrate if he was away from the blond for very much longer. Taking a few steadying breaths, he gulped down the coffee, wincing at the thick, oily taste and nearly scalding the back of his throat in the process.

It would do no good, dwelling on the scene in his office, especially since every single one of the people that he worked with could read him like a book and would pick up on his distraction instantly. Riza would ask questions, of course, which he was prepared to answer because he could tell she was incensed by seeing Envy wrapped around Roy like he owned the older man and then adding on to the offense by threatening Ed. If there was one thing that made her mad, it was threatening the people she had sworn to protect and the Colonel was pretty sure that ever since he had admitted to her that he was in love with the young Major, the blonde teen now fell under her protective radar. Even now the dark, considering gaze was boring into his back, probably full of worry. Never before had he brushed her off like he had a little while ago and truthfully, he had not been so negatively affected by anything since the last war. If only to himself, he was willing to admit that Envy's thinly veiled threats had scared the shit out of him.

Not caring about the state of his tongue, he downed the rest of the bland, bitter coffee in a few gulps, noting with a cringe that it had done nothing to settle his still upset stomach. Then he holed up in his office for the rest of the day, hoping that throwing himself violently at his paperwork would help take his mind from the direction his thoughts had turned.

Thankfully, it seemed to work, though his longing to be home with Ed just got stronger and by the time he was stacking up the last of the reports, the clock cheerfully stated that it was four thirty and nearly time to go home. It was also the exact moment Riza decided to find out what had happened, walking into his office with a determined expression he had long ago learned to respect. Their gazes met and he hated the impulse to flinch away from the questions he found in the hazel depths, hated how even thinking back on what had happened with that dark haired boy still twisted neat little knots in his stomach, residual nausea making itself known. He hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and doubted he would even be able to stomach dinner later.

"Colonel…" she started, reaching his desk but was cut off when Havoc waltzed into the room, holding a memo which he was studying intently.

"Hey, boss," Roy grasped at the distraction, hoping the blond wouldn't be thwarted by Riza's icy glare for being interrupted but whatever the man had come there to say was interesting enough that he just slowed his steps, handing the Colonel the paper and giving an annoyed Lt. a wide berth.

"What is this, Second Lt?" he asked, wanting to hug the blond for his impeccable timing. Havoc looked from the dark haired Colonel to his Lt. for a moment, blue eyes wary. It never boded well for the person who interrupted them, especially if they were in an argument but since Hawkeye was the only one who was upset about the disruption, he indicated to the memo in Roy's hand, seemingly agitated.

"Take a look at it, it just came in," he said in a near growl, "Damn bastards putting on a nice show for everyone and they think what they're doing is okay," he made a rude gesture and the dark haired man blinked at him before looking at the paper, wondering what could have gotten the Second Lt. so worked up. Normally, Havoc was laid back, reserving his energy for pranks and his assignments. Dark slanted eyes slid over the paper as he took note of the rest of his subordinates filing into the room, no doubt having already seen the paper. The more he read, the more agitated he became until he had to stand up, throwing the memo down onto the desk in disgust.

"They think they have everyone fooled," he growled as Riza picked it up to read it. The memo had been for all the remaining soldiers left at headquarters to attend a function being held in honor of all their fallen comrades, open to the family of those men and women. He scrunched his nose as he watched the Lt's eyes narrow, knowing the function for what it was; a front. The military was the cause of every single one of those loses and they were trying to make it look like they were the good guys, feigning sadness and grief for misfortunes they were the direct cause of.

"Damn thing is mandatory. We all have to go," Riza snarled, crumpling the paper in her fist. Breda made some kind of annoyed huffing noise as he lounged against an arm of one of the couches, and Roy was inclined to agree. If there was one thing they were all getting tired of, it was the military's plots that kept sucking in innocent people while claiming their lives. Suddenly he wished they had worked faster in uncovering the truth. Things were beginning to spiral quickly out of control and he didn't even have enough evidence to try and put a halt to it.

"What do you think it's all about?" Fury asked, leaning over the desk to snatch up the crumpled memo so he could study it. Breda chose a few unsavory words that made Fury snicker behind his hand and Roy was eternally grateful for the handful of subordinates he had serving under him, each one absolutely trust worthy. They knew everything he did about the Philosopher's stone and the mystery surrounding it and were just as wary of the military they served as he was.

"A way of covering up their tracks, of course," Falman's voice held little inflection but his dark, narrow eyes held an angry glimmer, as if he was offended that anyone would think they would fall for something so obvious. Roy bit back a bitter smile.

"I guess they think if they look like they give a damn about the people they are sending off to die, no one would suspect that they are actually the ones behind it," Riza's voice was soft but he could hear the disgust. He wondered how many others, besides them, suspected the truth. No one was saying anything but then again, he hadn't really made what he'd found public knowledge either. If anyone one else did know, they were probably keeping quiet for the same reasons he was; there was no way they could protect themselves if the wrong people found out what they knew.

"I heard the three last companies in our division are being sent out tomorrow," Fury's voice was mournful and the Colonel looked at him in surprise.

"When did you hear this?" he asked, voice sharp, the gnawing knowledge that they could be next and there was nothing he could do to stop it striking him full in the gut. The short, dark haired Sergeant shrugged, eyes wide and sad behind his glasses. He doubtless had friends in those companies.

"Just after lunch today. They are going to announce it after the function tomorrow night," Roy nearly pounded his fist against the desk in frustration. Of course that's when they were going to announce it. Say you're sorry for all those lives already lost, make a few fancy speeches and then in the next breath, send away even more troops. There was something not right about this picture and it was making him more and more uneasy the more he thought about it. It was almost like the military was getting desperate, as if they were working towards something and were running out of time.

"How come they haven't called us?" Breda asked in a musing tone, eyes thoughtful, "You'd think we would have been one of the first to go, what with the Colonel being the Flame Alchemist and having prior battle experience," he caught Roy's eye then and grimaced, "Not that I'm complaining or anything," to which Roy shook his head. It didn't make any sense to him either, especially since Ed had been recruited exactly for that reason. Yet they had been stuck in the office, almost like someone was trying to keep them all in one place so they could keep an eye on them. If that were true, he thought with a kind of grim satisfaction, it wasn't working.

"Nor am I," the Colonel said, picking up the memo Fury had replaced on his desk and tossing it into the garbage bin with an air of finality, "Orders are orders and the less we pretend we know, the better. It may be an insult but we can still honor those that had fallen. At least that much we can do," His words were met by solemn nods and flashing looks of agreement, their distrustful expressions changing. Despite what had happened earlier, he would not let them see any weaknesses. Should their little spying on the military game be found out, he wouldn't go down without a fight and neither would any of his men.

"What if they do call us?" Fury asked, not a trace of worry in his voice and the Colonel couldn't help a surge of pride. None of his subordinates would be afraid to go to combat; it was what he had trained them for and he trusted each of them to follow his orders without question. He smiled slightly.

"Then we'll go. We don't have orders that tell us what we _can't_ do once we get there," and his grin was shadowed with possibilities. Havoc laughed gleefully while everyone else shared his smile, Riza fingering the handle of his pistol.

"Well," started Havoc, pulling a cigarette from his pocket so he could chew on the end, "I have to say, it's certainly never boring around here," Roy was inclined to agree. Giving them all permission to pack up for the day, he turned back to his paperwork, sorting them so they could be filed when he realized no one had yet to leave the room. Every eye was fixed on him, the mirroring smirks on everyone's faces but Hawkeye's making him straighten, wondering what the heck had gotten into everyone.

"Why are you all still here?" he demanded, an edge to his voice but either no one picked up on it or they just didn't acknowledge it, which was rather bothersome. He saw Havoc flick his bright blue eyes towards the Lt. and then Riza's dark gaze was widening with something akin to horror. Well, that was an interesting expression.

"We were all just kinda curious, boss, if you've been seeing someone, you know, _personally,_" he blinked, surprised, thoughts immediately swinging to Ed, ignoring the sudden flash of trepidation. Hawkeye clenched her fists at her sides, a shocking break in her normal control, glaring fit to kill at the four men now gathered with gleefully interested expressions in a fan around the Colonel's desk.

"Seeing someone?" he repeated stupidly, no quite sure how he should phrase his responses. A few more knowing glances were exchanged, making him somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah you know, a girl," Havoc's grin widen, no doubt getting a kick out of the whole thing. Then Breda spoke up, expression bland but eyes sharp as they looked at his superior officer. Sometimes Roy wished the man was just a little less observant.

"Or a guy," oh, they knew something alright. He folded his arms over his chest and donned his most impressive stare.

"Either one, whichever floats your boat," His eyebrows furrowed over his brow as he frowned, looking from one face to another, finding a range of eager excitement to a kind of bland curiosity. And Riza's face was closed off as she refused to meet his eyes, which, of course, told him everything he needed to know. Feeling slightly unsteady, he tried to steer them away from their rather perceptive conclusions.

"It's really none of your business," he answered, voice as calm as ever but his heart fluttered anxiously in his chest. Ed would not be very happy should the whole office find out about their relationship and Roy couldn't say he was all that fond of the idea either. If any of them let such a thing slip anywhere someone else could over hear, both he and the younger alchemist would be instantly court marshaled then dishonorably discharged from the military. And while he doubted any of his subordinates were that stupid or careless, there was still that slim chance he was unwilling to take. Havoc, though, didn't know how to take a hint. He leaned forward, catching the Colonel's eyes.

"It usually is, though. Normally you make a point to talk about the person your with but not this time. Kinda strange, in my opinion, boss," dark eyes narrowed and he fought the bubbling of growing concern. Come to think of it, besides Riza and Hughes, _no _one should even know of an implication of him and Edward being together. He recalled Envy's earlier words and felt sick all over again.

"I'm not asking for your opinion," he snapped, wanting them to drop the subject now before he really got mad. What was worse was that the Lt. wasn't helping him out. She was just standing to the side, looking guilty while refusing to meet his eyes. Had she told them already or had they guessed?

"Aww, come on. We won't tell anyone," he looked at Breda in surprise, thinking that it was Havoc leading this whole thing and was taken back when Fury swallowed hard before nodding in assent.

"Sorry, Colonel, but I heard you talking on the phone to someone and…well…you told her—"

"Or him," Havoc supplied, making Fury blush madly before continuing,

"Or him that you loved…them…" he stared in astonishment, no doubt looking like a fish caught on land but his brain seemed unwilling to come up with any discouraging remarks, leaving him at the mercy of several clever subordinates that were too damn nosy for their own good. He looked to Riza for some kind of helpful explanation but all he received in return was her eyes sliding away from his.

"Wh-what makes you think it's a…a guy?" he managed, the lie detectable in the way his voice sounded strangled. They didn't even reward that pathetic attempt with an answer, the Second Lt. leaning his hip casually against the desk and looking smug.

"Let me guess," he said with a grin, earning a hard glare from Riza, "Long blonde hair, big, pretty eyes, little shorter than you…am I getting close?" damn that grin and he really should just dismiss them but when he gave no response other than a blank stare, Havoc ploughed on, "Fiery temper, doesn't like to be called short, wears automail…?" Riza hissed at the blonde man now grinning for all he was worth at the Colonel who seemed to have lost all of his motor functions. How the hell did they know it was Ed from one stinking phone call? Dark, slanted eyes narrowed, taking in each of them as they practically leaned towards him, like they were willing him to confirm their suspicions. He looked again at Riza and this time the hazel eyes met his own, looking apologetic.

"I see," his deep voice was positively glacial when he finally managed to bring his heart rate back to normal again, "and why would you automatically think it's Major Elric?" thankfully, he didn't give anything away and for a moment the conviction in those blue eyes faltered, mirrored in everyone else's faces. Wait, they couldn't be disappointed, could they?

"Well, you know, you weren't exactly subtle about being attracted to him and he's really kinda pretty, even if he is a guy—" Havoc clearly knew he was digging his own grave but before he could go any further, Riza cut him off.

"I told them," she met his startled gaze head on and didn't flinch when his slanted eyes once again narrowed, wondering if he should be feeling betrayed. She shrugged, knowing exactly what was going through his mind and he waited for her to continue, "I walked in the office yesterday while you were gone and was bombarded. As long as they keep their mouths shut…" and here her meaningful glance meant blood should her words not be taken for a direct order. Roy stared at her for another long moment, testing the truth of her words before deflating, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. He supposed she was right. At any rate, he doubted it was going to make much of a difference who knew for very much longer.

"Then yes, I suppose it would do not harm in telling you that the Major and I are involved," he expected some kind of acceptance but not the happy whoop and relived laughter he got in response. Blinking around his office as his subordinates all clapped each other on the back and laughed like they had just received the best news all week, he felt rather foolish and confused. Why the heck would that make them so happy? It must have shown on his face because the Second Lt. leaned over to clap him on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner, bright eyes sparkling in the florescent lights.

"We're all just happy for you, boss. We haven't seen you this content and relaxed for a long time," again he blinked, glancing at Riza who shrugged but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing that they knew after all. Fighting a blush as Fury animatedly wished him luck while Breda shook his hand and not wishing anyone to see him out of sorts, he shooed them all from his office with a few sharp words they all know he meant out of the kindness of his heart. Once they were gone, just a distant racket in the outer office, he dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

"I can't believe that just happened. If Ed finds out, he'll dismember me," his voice was the definition of despair but secretly he was pleased that they had all reacted so well. They were all going to find out eventually, he supposed, one way or another, and he guessed it was better to have it out in the open like this than to keep hiding it. Still, he was more than just a little embarrassed. It seemed this day was just going to keep throwing him for loops. Riza chuckled as she gathered the piles of papers off his desk.

"They are just happy for you. I am sorry for that, though, they really did just ambush me out of nowhere. I didn't even know what to say. And they kept referring to Ed as your girl," Roy snorted at the thought, now even more determined to keep this from his blonde lover. Ed might just dismember him should he find out the whole office knows about them but should he think for one second they thought of him as "Roy's new girl", well, let it just be said that the Colonel was pretty sure he'd become _Ed's _"girl".

"It's fine, Lt." he answered with a sigh, glancing out the window where the sky had darkened with dark, ominous clouds, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," and he chuckled, threading distracted fingers through his dark hair once again, pushing it from his face. The blond behind him put down her armful of papers with a soft rustle and joined him at the window. He could feel her gaze studying his profile but he didn't look at her.

"Just so you know, they are all really happy, for both you and Ed," she paused, "As am I," Roy turned his head to see her smile was gone but the words, the same as the ones she had spoken to him just a few days ago, were warm with sincerity. He felt a sudden bright and irrational flash of relief.

"Thank you, Riza," what had he done to earn such a steadfast friend? The blonde nodded before looking through to the other side of the window pane. The clouds roiled overhead and a few soldiers clutching their jackets as close as they could to their bodies hurried through the shadowed courtyard. They stood there like that for a moment and he wondered if she could feel the inexplicable nagging that had been weighing on him all day, as if something was waiting, waiting to change so drastically, it would sweep them all away in a flood of darkness and violence when it struck. He would have felt foolish, though, for asking so he kept his mouth shut. It could have just been the weather, which was unusually cold and unpredictable.

"And Roy?" the broken silence caught his attention and he looked at her in surprise, knowing that when she used his name in the office, it was serious. The dark, familiar hazel met his own gaze and for a moment he realized that whatever this premonition was that kept tugging at his consciousness, she could feel it too, "That promise that I made you, eleven years ago; I extend that to Edward too," his breath caught in his throat and for a moment he wanted to hug her, knowing the gravity with which she took her promise to protect him. It seemed that she realized that by keeping Ed safe, she was also keeping her promise to Roy. But instead of hugging her, he nodded, knowing she would take his actions for what it was; an appreciation of her gesture and a thanks that meant more than any spoken words ever could.

He stood by the window for a few more minutes after the Lt. had left, staring at the sky and thinking about how much it reminded him of the trap he had found himself in. It brought back every unpleasant word of venom hissed in his ear earlier that afternoon and he glared at the clouds as if it was their fault. He could still feel those unwanted touches, lingering against his skin like a signature of vile possession.

Just like that, he needed Ed so bad he could barely breathe. The only way the poison could be removed was by being burned away with the blonde's light. Fighting waves of nausea and not caring if it was five o'clock yet, he swept from the office, intent on a pair of bright golden eyes and a beautiful, sunny smile…

* * *

The clouds had settled like an ominous cloak over the city as the chill seeped in through the walls of the buildings. Riza stepped back into the office with the intent of closing it up when she realized there was already someone in it. It had been a long day, with worry for the Colonel still weighing heavily on her shoulders. She had seen the expression on his face when she had walked into his office and found that boy draped over him like the kid owned him, making her see a momentary flash of red. And not because she thought Roy was being unfaithful to Ed but because it was clear the man was terrified, face even paler than usual. It had been all she could do not to shoot the kid, especially when he threatened Ed. The fact that the dark haired boy even _knew _about the Major and the Colonel disturbed her and she had seen the way Roy had turned positively green before he fled the office. She'd been helpless, seeing her friend struggling with whatever had happened for the rest of the day. The promise she made had been sincere and she would treat Ed as if he was Roy, knowing she would do anything in her power to protect the Major should the need arise.

It was one of the reasons she had filed the Colonel's paper work for him. That expression had invaded his face when he was standing behind his desk while being bombarded with nosy questions and it made her wish she could do more. Hopefully, Ed would succeed in wiping it away where she was unable to. But it was with a pleasant surprise she found the office still occupied upon returning.

Second Lt. Havoc was hunched over his desk, hunting through one of his drawers and muttering under his breath. The ever present cigarette was missing and she realized he was a lot more handsome without some useless stick of nicotine hanging from his lips. Well, he was handsome anyway, with his blonde hair falling into eyes that shone with an almost perpetual devious light, reminding her of summer skies. He was tall, taller than Roy by nearly five inches, with a physic to match. And while he may act goofy, he was an excellent and sharp minded soldier. She had been noticing Jean more and more often, how he had a nice laugh and ready smile and was nearly as good with a gun as she was. Riza hadn't thought to act on some whimsical attraction but right then, she was being offered a perfect opportunity.

And she was going to take it.

Squaring her shoulders, the Lt. made her footsteps loud enough to be heard so as not to startle the man. He was hissing annoyed curses when he glanced up at her, the corners of his wide eyes pinched.

"Hey, Lt," he said casually before going back to rifling through the desk drawers. It was making an awful lot of noise and she wondered just how much crap he had crammed in there. It at least sounded as if they needed a good, thorough cleaning. Riza refrained from rolling her eyes. Typical.

"What are you still doing here, Havoc?" she was proud of her bland tone, not wanting to give away the fact that the palms of her hands had become sweaty with nerves and there was an uncomfortable fluttering in her stomach. She had not gone out on a date for a long time and had never asked the man out herself. For a moment she wondered if she was crazy. Havoc was a co-worker and a comrade, not to mention she was his superior, though she supposed if that wasn't the case then this would probably never work. The blue eyes flattened in annoyance as Jean pulled open yet another drawer and began he search a-new.

"I finished my last pack of cigarettes and I thought I had another one in here," he growled under his breath, a surprisingly pleasant sound, "Guess not. Damn," the blonde Second Lt. closed the last drawer with a sigh before straightening and tugged on his right earlobe, something she noticed he did when he was annoyed or agitated. Then the blue eyes turned to her and she felt a new wave of nerves. In her defense, he had really nice eyes, "Was there something you wanted?" she almost said no and turned away but then she realized it would be back to staring for weeks on end and she didn't think she could handle that.

"Yes, actually," she steeled herself, looking straight into the wide, unsuspecting gaze, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" there it was. No taking it back now. For a moment there was dead silence and she inwardly winced to see the look of shock that made the man's face go slack.

"You…you want to go to dinner with me?" the deep voice was higher than normal, almost as if the man had been kicked and couldn't get enough air. Riza resisted the urge to bite her lip, just nodding curtly.

"Yes," those brilliant eyes blinked before they studied her, shock beginning to melt away. That was a good thing, she supposed, though she couldn't tell by the Second Lt's expression whether he was put off by the question or it was something else. It had been a risk, especially considering they worked together, because most of the time, men were intimidated by her strength, which she often used to her advantage. It was difficult to get them to see past her uniform and her gun and realize she was still a woman.

"As in like a date?" his voice was a little bit more steady this time and now she did fidget, absently playing with the hem of her jacket, hating the feeling of being so vulnerable.

"Yes, as in like a date," her voice was carefully bland but she felt a thrill when Jean's look of shock changed, his eyes roving over her, flickering all over her face before moving lower. Normally she wouldn't allow such a thing but it had been expected. This was Havoc, after all and she was not without her own charms. When his bright blue eyes returned to her face, a small smile curled on the corner of his lips. It was a smile like she had never seen before, an incredibly sexy expression and she wondered why this man could never get any dates.

"Yeah, I think that would be cool," his voice was pitched low, taking on a silken quality she wondered if he had picked up from Roy. The Colonel may just be a friend but even she was willing to admit he was quiet often the embodiment of male sensuality. It seemed Havoc has been taking notes. The thought amused her as much as it made the blood in her veins run just a little bit hotter. Trying to pretend her throat had not gone dry, she nodded once.

"Eight o'clock, then," she offered a short salute that Jean was forced to return, "Good night Second Lt," heart in her throat, she turned and started to walk away, snatching her overcoat from the back of her chair as she passed. A warm bubble grew in the pit of her stomach, thinking about the way his blue eyes had looked when he had accepted. Just before she got to the door, she turned to glance once more over her shoulder, noting that Jean had been watching her walk with a stricken look on his face. She couldn't help the small smile, "Oh, and don't be late," The answering disgruntled expression stayed with her long after she left the office.

* * *

Jean stared at the open door for nearly ten full minutes before he was able to shake himself enough to gather his wits about him again. The Lt. had just asked him out. Him. Surely, he had to be dreaming. He had thought himself insane when he realized a few years ago just how gorgeous he though the blonde was, with her slim, compact build and light complexion. Though her normal stern visage could be rather intimidating, there was no denying there was nothing more attractive than a woman who knew who she was and what she wanted.

_Don't be late…_and then she had smiled that little smile, completely knocking the breath right out of his lungs. Damn, but she was sexy. Why on earth would she want to go out with him, he wondered? In somewhat of a daze, he just remembered to lock up the office before exiting, unable to stop thinking about that smile and the way she told him not to be late. She was beautiful, confident, not to mention his superior. And she had asked him out. Someone could poke him with a feather and he would probably fall over.

Havoc wasn't even aware of his wide grin, the expression and the giddy feeling tingling through his limbs distracting him for the rest of the night.

**-end of part 1-**

***glomps Roy* poor baby! and O.O Jean and Riza!? I know, right? haha, *sighs* so cute... onward to part 2!  
**


	20. Possession part 2

**Not as long as the first part and warning for those of you who don't like EdxRoy, though why that should make a difference confuses me. Does it really matter who is seme? Really? Hot sex between our two favorite FMA boys is still hot sex. Enjoy! ;P  
**

Eighteen (part 2)

Ed

Hughes, as it turned out, was an endlessly fascinating person.

They had kept to their work diligently at first, with the older man asking a slew of questions Ed was more than happy to answer. The questions were intelligent too, making him wonder if the Lt. Colonel knew more about alchemy than he was willing to admit. He got the gist of it anyway, before recounting the story of how he came to have the stone in his possession. Ed had a feeling it was edited a bit judging by the shadows that crossed the older man's face as he talked yet it still gave him chills for some reason, the way the dark haired man described the woman called Lust reminding him of Envy for some reason. The thought made him shudder uneasily. They then tried putting their heads together in figuring out how the stone worked but after attempting to turn the vase of roses sitting on the corner table into lilacs nearly transformed the library into a jungle of rose-lilac hybrids, Hughes wisely suggested that it was probably best to wait until the entire book was translated so they knew exactly what it was they were dealing with. Staring at the vine-like plants that covered the entirety of the left wall and some of the bookshelves, Ed was inclined to agree.

The problem was that he hadn't the faintest idea how to change the library back and he was unwilling to use the stone again as he was afraid there wouldn't be a library left by the time he got done with it. So they retreated to the kitchen where Hughes regaled him with a story of Roy and the first time he held Elysia. It was hilarious. Poor Roy had been so overwhelmed that by the time he was rescued, he was a few fistfuls short of a full head of hair, covered in baby spit-up and looking like he was ready to cry. The blonde nearly inhaled his sandwich he was munching on at one point, very clearly picturing a disgruntled Colonel defeated by an eight-month old baby girl. Yet when Ed recovered enough to make a comment about the older man not being much of a kid person, the glittering green eyes had softened with something very close to affection.

"No, that's not it. Roy really likes kids. He just didn't know what to do with them. He's quite good with Elyisa now," just like that, Ed had lost his appetite. He had not even thought about that before, though it probably made sense that the Colonel had wanted a family. Guilt nearly overwhelmed him, making him feel slightly sick. Ed couldn't give him that. If Roy stayed with him like he hoped he would, there would be no children, no family. Just Ed. It might have been good enough now but what if that changed? The older man hadn't said anything but their relationship was still new. Not only that, but if Roy wanted kids, the blonde didn't want to take that away from him. Hughes must have caught the sudden shift in his mood, reading the thoughts as they flickered across the younger man's features. A strong hand reached out, clapping him on the shoulder and he was caught in the kind, emerald gaze.

"I know what you're thinking, Ed, but don't," he shrugged off the hand and got up so he could dump his plate into the sink. What did the Lt. Colonel know of it? Had Roy told him? That hurt just as much as the thought of not being enough of a family for Roy.

"I don't know what you mean," he said instead, wincing when the water pouring over his hands was too hot. The older man stood in front of him on the other side of the counter, frowning at the dismissal he had just received. What could he possibly know about what the blonde was thinking? Wasn't he Roy's friend? The fact remained that Ed seemed to be the only one who knew next to nothing about his lover and it hurt. He didn't know about the man's past, or very little of it, or of his family or even what his freaking favorite color was. They got along okay, that much he did know and could carry a long, intelligent conversation without getting bored. The man liked speed, considering the vehicles he drove and until then he had lived alone in this big house. Other than that, Ed knew nothing. Did Roy even have a family? A mother, father, siblings? Where was he from? What he resented the most was that Hughes probably knew the answer to all those things. _But isn't it enough, the things that you do know?_ He thought it was but now he wasn't so sure.

"Sure you do, Ed," he looked up and gritted his teeth at the soft expression in those green eyes. Damn man saw way too much. Gold eyes flitted away as he turned off the tap, trying for nonchalance, "Look, I've known Roy for a long time," here Ed winced but he didn't move, indicating he was at least willing to listen, "He hasn't had an easy life, which I'm sure is something you can easily relate to," surprised, he glanced up, wondering if Roy had told the older man about his past. The dark head shook slightly, though, in response to his unspoken question, "Anyone with automail hasn't had it easy, that much I know. But after the war, he threw himself at his work, determined to become someone of high rank in order to make a difference. The Generals fear him because he's the youngest man to hold the rank of a Colonel and he's a damn powerful alchemist," Ed's lips twitched in acknowledgement at the praise, though he was unaware that Roy's age was an issue when it came to his rank. No wonder he got the sense that the older man wasn't very well liked with the higher-ups. Still, he felt a kind of pride for his lover; the more he found out about the man, the more he respected him. Hughes was still talking, though, the affection he felt for his friend clear in his tone, "I think, at one time, Roy had wanted a family but he gave up on that a long time ago. It was like he had accepted the role he had taken on and for some reason thought that any kind of relationship he got in to was doomed," the older man shook his head, clearly unable to understand such a frame of mind. Ed could, though, because he had figured that would be him.

"Then he had other relationships?" the blonde hadn't meant for it to sound prying but his tone was somewhat wheedling. It would have sounded like that anyway, he guessed, the current…lover/boyfriend/ whatever he was asking about Roy's past flings. Hughes smiled at him, the expression in his eyes knowing.

"A few, years ago but I never got the sense that he was ever serious about them," a frown furrowed between the golden eyebrows even as he breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't explain why he would worry over something like that because he was sure that Roy was serious about him; he would kind of have to be considering that before he met Ed the man was straight and went exclusively for women. But what if…then Hughes next statement eased every little fear he could have contrived, "I was surprised at first that it was you but never before has he been completely content when involved romantically with someone. This is the happiest anyone has seen him in years. Whatever you did that made him fall in love with you, thank you," by the time the Lt. Colonel was finished, Ed's face was crimson and he was staring at the countertop like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The older man chuckled.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose, or anything," he mumbled, running his fingers over the braid that was just starting to unravel. No, what he had done was fall head over heels for a man more than ten years his senior and just seemed to keep falling father and father every time he was with the Colonel. If anything, he should be asking what it was that _Roy_ had done because Ed was completely lost to him. A heavy, comforting hand fell to his shoulder and he glanced up to see Hughes grinning down at him.

"Of course not. These types of things don't happen by design. Just one question though," and he paused, waiting for Ed's quick nod, "Do you love him back?" If love meant wanting to spend every single waking hour with him, thinking about him even when sleeping and nearly having a panic attack at the thought of losing him, then yeah, that's exactly how Ed felt. He lifted his wide gold eyes to meet inquisitive emerald and drew in a deep breath before glancing away. He was completely unaware of the way his face eased into a soft smile when he answered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do," Hughes just nodded and while he made no other outward comment, Ed could see the thoughtful look that had come over the older man. It made the blonde think of everything about the Colonel he loved, of his deep, silken voice, of his confidence and authority, of his beautiful, slanted onyx eyes and his strong personality that made the younger alchemist feel nearly consumed by its ferocity. After that, everything seemed a little bit easier between him and Hughes, though he hadn't noticed the tension before. It was almost as if the older man had not been quite sure about him and his fears had been eased. Ed wanted to be annoyed, figuring the Lt. Colonel could have just trusted his friend's choice but he could understand that Hughes was just looking out for Roy. The blonde would have done no less for his own brother or friends.

Then Maes asked Ed if the Colonel had played the guitar for him yet because as it turned out, it was Hughes who actually taught Roy how to play in the first place. The blonde made a mental note to ask his lover to do that when he got the chance as Hughes led him into the piano room, joking that Roy was better at the piano anyway, and had just wanted to learn so he could impress people. It seemed like something the Colonel would do, he thought while he listened to Hughes joke around as he plucked at the steel strings, settling back into the couch. By that time they were so comfortable in each other's company, they traded stories to the soft, twanging purr of the full bodied acoustic instrument, getting to know each other. Time moved without him even noticing and by the time the sky darkened with black, ominous clouds, throwing the room into deep shadows, they had become friends and not just two people who knew each other through someone else. Though, he mused to himself at one point when watching those long fingers pluck gently at the strings, it would be hard _not_ to like Hughes. He was glad that Roy had someone like this for a friend. At least then he wouldn't have been completely alone all those years.

**

Ed was back in the library by the time he heard the garage door open, announcing Roy was finally home, curled up on the chair that he had rescued from the accident he had with the plant earlier that day. Hughes had sat down on the couch and promptly fell asleep, dark head lolling against the back of the couch. The blonde let him be, having seen the exhaustion in the deep green eyes. He had tried to talk the older man into going home but he'd been intent on talking with Roy before he left so Ed just shrugged. Now he felt bad he hadn't been more adamant. Soft snores filled the room and he snickered to himself, thinking absently he was glad Roy didn't snore.

He dropped his work into his lap, looking up to peer into the kitchen. From where the chair was kept, he could see right through to the little hall where Roy would enter from, trying to ignore the soft brushes of the plant still curling over much of the library. Hopefully Roy wouldn't be too upset about it, though he had a feeling that upon hearing the story, the older man would probably just be amused. After all, Ed had made a disaster of the place already anyway. Now if only he could figure out a way to shrink the damn thing back to its normal size. Then the door was closing and the dark haired Colonel was striding into the kitchen, his hair looking disheveled but otherwise every ounce as perfect as Ed had been picturing him all day. The dark eyes moved right to him and he smiled.

Only to have that smile die when the Colonel's calm expression cracked, reveling something he had never seen on the pale features before; complete and utter heart-rending _relief_. Like the sight of the blonde had nearly broken the older man's heart until the intensity nearly stole his breath and scared the shit out of him all at once. He had no idea what had put that particular expression on the dark haired man's face but whatever it was, it hurt to see it. It hurt in such a way that he thought he could hear his heart shuddering to a halt within his chest. And then Roy was striding across the kitchen and into the library, blind to everything but Ed, the dark eyes never leaving him once. He didn't even have time to move the papers from his lap before Roy was sprawled in it, arms going around his waist and face buried in the blonde's stomach. The rest of his body stretched out over the wide footrest and he trembled as he held the younger alchemist, making not a sound. Alarmed and reminded of the night he had come home after nearly being burnt to a crisp in another library, he carefully wrapped his own arms around the strong shoulders, almost able to feel the strength of the emotions rolling off the older man.

"And hello to you too," he tried to keep his voice normal, hoping the Colonel couldn't hear his concern. Whatever it was that had happened, it had shaken the older man bad enough Ed barely recognized him. There was a warm huff of air against his stomach and he squirmed when the long nose nuzzled him gently through his t-shirt.

"Hmm, wanted to hold you…" the deep voice was muffled and a little rough, lacking its normal velvety quality. Golden brows drawn in a frown, he shifted his hands through the dark hair, staring down at the older man and wondering at his bizarre behavior. It felt nice to be held like this, though, like he was the only person in the world. How Roy always made him feel like that, he could never know; like he was safe, wanted, _needed_. Heaving a big sigh, he dropped his head back, letting the warmth of the bigger man seep into his lower torso and legs that he was covering, noting that Hughes was still fast asleep across the room. The midnight colored hair was like silk as it slid through his fingers, over and over, in long, soothing strokes and he concentrated on the strong heartbeat against his thigh, which seemed to race a little too fast.

"Did something happen? You're acting a little strange," he pitched his voice low, not wanting to wake the other man in the room, especially when the Colonel's hands started to travel down over his thighs, stroking him through the denim. He shivered at the heated touch, jerking in surprise when the older man dropped his face to the blonde's crotch, "Roy! What the hell are you doing?" he snarled, hands stopping in their gentle stroking to grab to fistfuls of the dark hair, hoping the pain would discourage the bigger man from, continuing to rub his face…there…_God_…

Well, he supposed it was too late to hope Roy wouldn't notice his body's interested reaction, cock hardening in the confines of his jeans. But then, the Colonel breathed in deeply before flopping completely on top of the blond, weight bearing him into the chair. Ed was about to yell at him, especially since the bastard had gotten him hard with no intention of doing anything about it and Hughes be damned when a strong hand curled into his shirt, much like the older man was afraid he would disappear.

"Have I told you that I love you, Ed? Because I really, really do…" just like that, the alarm was back, slamming into him three times harder than before. Something was most definitely wrong. But before he could ask, or demand because it seemed asking was useless, Hughes stirred on the couch, no doubt roused by their voices. Green eyes blinked, focusing on the figure of the Colonel sprawled over a disgruntled Ed, lips twitching at the sight.

"Oh, Roy. When did you get home?" it was such an innocently, unsuspecting question that crashed into their world and nearly threw the blonde into a fit of giggles. The man in his lap twisted enough so that tilting his head enough would allow him to see Hughes rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking at them in amusement. Ed had been a little worried that the Lt. Colonel would be a little uncomfortable seeing his friend so familiar with another guy but if he was, he gave no sign. Though he should have known Hughes would not be so narrow minded as that. Roy made a little grunting noise, arms tightening where they were wrapped securely around the blonde's waist, keeping his face pressed into the younger alchemist's lower abdomen. It was distracting as every time the older man turned his head, his chin would brush against his still very hard dick.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here instead of home?" Ed glared down at the dark head, thumping Roy soundly between the shoulder blades but besides a somewhat heated and rebellious look, the older man didn't respond. Hughes just chuckled, leaning back comfortably.

"Why, is my presence here unwelcome?" his pointed question referred to the two alchemists' odd embrace. Ed could feel a warm blush staring to heat the tips of his ears and the curve of his cheeks, making him insanely glad Roy had not moved from his lap as he couldn't seem to reign in his raging libido. The thought of Hughes witnessing the bulge in his pants helped kill some of heated desire pulsing through him but not enough to make a difference.

"Yes, it—" hissing in annoyance, Ed hit the Colonel on the back again, this time a little harder, stopping his rude response before it could be completed.

"No, it's not," and he met Roy's glare with one of his own. To the Colonel he said, "I don't know what's gotten into you but there's no need to be rude," his voice was low but Hughes still must have heard him, chuckling lightly as the blonde defended him. Ed wondered, though, if the man was also curious over Roy's odd behavior.

"It's alright, Ed. He's always rude. I've often wondered if he was even taught manners as a kid," the blonde wrinkled his nose at the incongruous image of Roy as a kid. A second later he was squirming in mortification when the older man once again dropped his chin, this time on purpose, grinding it into the younger alchemist's groin. It was torture of the sweetest kind, sending bolts of pleasure coursing through him as the hard length of his cock was stimulated. He might not have minded but Hughes was still watching him with that sharp look in his eyes and the Colonel would have a very short time left to live if he made Ed come in front of someone else.

"Fucking hell—Roy!? What the hell is wrong with you? Knock it off!" his hissed, digging metal fingers into the back of the man's neck in vain hopes of stilling the delicious friction before things go out of hand. There was a murmured response that sounded an awful lot like, "you smell good" before Hughes took matters into his own hands, saving Ed from completely embarrassing himself. Because as humiliating as the situation may have been, there was no denying the fire that was burning steadily through him now, making his heart falter as pleasure spiked pleasantly with each movement. The Lt. Colonel rolled his eyes and stood, drawing Roy's attention momentarily, though he didn't life his head from Ed's lap.

"That's quite enough. I'm tired and I want to go home but there are a few things I need to talk to you about. So kindly leave poor Edward alone and start acting like an adult," his words were stern and the blonde caught a flicker of concern, clearly just as baffled by this strange Roy as Ed was, though he seemed to hide it better. There was a tense moment of stillness and he held his breath, waiting to see what the Colonel would do. He could feel the way the embrace he was still clutched in had turned painfully possessive and he met Hughes gaze, their thoughts seeming to mirror each other. The Lt. Colonel made the decision for them. Getting impatient, he reached over and snatched the collar of the Colonel's uniform, bodily removing the bigger man from the blonde's lap. There was a snarl of protest but by then Ed had enough leverage to twist, hiding his erection even while lifting his feet and using them to push Roy off of him. The dark eyes flared hotly, looking at him like he was going to disappear of the older man left him but Hughes wasn't giving Roy much of a choice.

"Just go, Roy. I'm not going anywhere," he offered soothingly, hoping to ease the betrayal of his actions and the man seemed to relax minutely, not fighting Hughes' grip. Gold met green in another worried glance but the Colonel was straightening his jacket, pulling himself together with an effort. Ed really just wanted to drag the man back down again, hating that look on his face, the one that put a deep line between the dark brows.

"I apologize," but his voice held no hint of remorse. Instead the dark eyes kept flickering to the blond, as if the older man was reassuring himself Ed had not yet disappeared. Hughes sighed and guided Roy from the room, saying something in a soft voice that Ed didn't catch when the Colonel couldn't stop looking back over his shoulder. It scared Ed, to see the man so out of sorts and he wished he could do something to comfort him. Roy must have responded to his friend, if somewhat absently, for as they moved into the kitchen, Hughes casually lifted a hand and smacked his friend on the back of the head. Ed ducked his head as he laughed at Roy's indignant response but the action seemed to have helped get the Colonel's mind off of the blond for two seconds.

Ed watched them disappear around the corner, deep voices a low, distant rumble that came to him from what he guessed was the music room before he heaved a sigh. Shifting the papers that had moved to cover his crotch, he ground the heel of his palm into his aching erection, cursing his lover in his mind. Damn that man's ability to turn the blonde into a shiver mass of need with just a few well placed touches. Molten gold glared down at his lap as if this was entirely his body's fault. Well, it was, though having his lover rubbing his face against his crotch certainly hadn't helped. He cursed softly to himself and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. And it wasn't like he could do anything about it, either, with the two men sitting just in the next room. Feeling somewhat spiteful, he wished the Colonel was in the same predicament.

For a few long minutes he stared blankly at his notes still slightly crumpled on his legs, soothing out some of the wrinkles, thinking about why Roy was being so odd. It was then, in the middle of a thought that something on one of the pages that something caught his eye. Blinking his wide eyes rapidly to focus, he frowned at the scrawled handwriting, frown once again marring his features.

No, he had to be reading it wrong.

There were a few moments where he scurried to translate the next couple of pages in the book, hand shaking and with each word he wrote, his eyes grew wider and wider. How had he not caught this before?

Feeling decidedly sick, he stared at the pages in disbelief, falling back into the chair's embrace with a sharp breath. It was then he understood everything, down to the tunnels and the secrets and Dr. Marco's mysterious death. Feeling a flash of fear, he glanced at the stone still sitting unmoved on the coffee table, realizing the source behind the untamed, tainted power. No wonder when he had done pervious research on the stone, something had always been missing.

It was the main ingredient.

Human souls.

* * *

Roy

Dark eyes looked on as slender fingers finished unraveling the remains of the braid Roy had put into the blond hair the night before, watching hungrily from his spot on the bed as Ed shook it out with an air of practiced nonchalance. The warm light from the single lamp on the table beside the bed glowed gently, spilling like a golden web over the younger man's warm skin, most of which was delightfully bare, making him look like some Mythic god, especially with his metal limbs giving him that hard edge. Roy still had the strong impulse to reach out and cling to the boy, swearing to never let go again but it wasn't as bad as it had been when he'd first come home. The gold eyes glanced to him where he lay back, propped up on his elbows amid the dark sheets of his bed, the tawny cheeks flushing, no doubt due to the fact the Colonel was already completely naked. He was calm now but he hadn't been before. Before he had been just barely kept his composure about him, the need to hold his young lover such a strong compulsion it had nearly torn him apart. He had taken one look into the sharp, familiar features as they smiled at him from the middle of the mess that was his library and something inside of him seemed to…break.

Roy felt a little bad making a scene in front of Hughes, something for which Ed was sure to give him a very sound scolding later on. Still, he hadn't been able to help it. As soon as he had dropped his head into the younger man's lap and that heady, musky scent that belonged all to Ed enveloped him, he had nearly lost it. It had been a near thing, especially when he felt the kid hardening under his chin; if Hughes hadn't spoken up when he did, Roy had a feeling he wouldn't have been able to stop until the younger man was thoroughly at his mercy. All he had been able to think about was that he wanted the horror from earlier that day to disappear and Ed was right there, the one person that could ease his fear. And being hauled away from the blonde had almost been painful but Ed's words were reassuring and he realized what a fool he was making of himself. Of course the younger alchemist wasn't going anywhere and the weight of his friend's gaze was enough to bring him back to his senses. Yet even with a cordial slap on the back of his head, he had been hard pressed to focus on work.

The Lt. Colonel's report, however, was enough to draw his interest. To think it had gotten that bad already. Though he had to congratulate the man on his bravery for snatching another copy of the stone after watching someone get mutilated and…eaten…the thought still made him shudder and it had yanked his thoughts to Envy, bringing back the nausea and dread. Somehow, he doubted the feeling was a coincidence. Hughes must have seen the shadow that crossed his face because he started prying, something he was very good at. Roy had been unwilling to bring up the incident in his office, still feeling the hot tongue branding his cheek, the evasive fingers touching him there…

He swallowed thickly, glancing away from Ed running a brush through his hair, noting the thoughts of malicious, violet eyes had chased away any arousal he had been feeling. Refusing to let go of the younger alchemist even when the blonde got mad had helped dispel the worst of it but he had been unable to eat much of his dinner and needed to touch Ed every few seconds to keep feeling somewhat sane. The younger alchemist hadn't really noticed, though, because he had suffered his own traumatizing shock that evening. Roy shuddered. To think, the Philosopher's stone required human souls as their main source of power. It was unthinkable, worse than human transmutation. How other human beings could do such a thing was unthinkable, horrifying. Truly, he could see why Marco had been closed mouthed on the subject. Then that would mean the viscous red liquid in the little vile he kept locked away in his safe was created with souls of _people…_

"Roy…" a warm, buttery voice broke through his reverie and he lifted his gaze from where it had fallen among the valleys of the blankets to find the bright gold gaze watching him intently. A tiny frown marred the space between those fabulous eyes and he shifted his weight so he could iron it out with a fingertip. The full lips remained bowed prettily though as the blonde eased onto the bed with him, sitting sideways and rolling a thumb over the Colonel's cheekbone, "Roy, where are you?" shadows shifted behind all that bright, honeyed color, worry, anxiety but the strongest, the one that struck him the hardest, was love. He breathed a soft sigh and smiled gently.

"Right here," it was a whisper, "I'm right here," the hand moved over his cheek, following the line of his jaw before traveling downwards, heat spreading out from every place touched. Ed leaned in for a soft kiss, gentle yet searching, as if hoping Roy would explain the darkness he had come home with riding on his shoulders, causing his atypical behavior. And he wanted to tell Ed, tell him because he wanted the blond to make it go away but he didn't know how to find the words. When the younger man pulled back, he had shadows of his own. Long, pale fingers ran through soft strands of gold, "You're beautiful," and he was, down to the last harsh scar and metal toe. Beautiful, stunning, and the entirety of Roy's soul belonged to him. Ed covered the hand he used to cup one flushed cheek, gold eyes still studying his face.

"What happened, Roy?" he finally asked after trying to peer past the concealing darkness the older man was using as a shield. Even in the warm lamp light, he cringed behind the shadows, feeling the taint still on his skin, "Why are you acting so strange?" the words were there, on his tongue but when he opened his mouth, something happened to them that made them shrivel up, becoming useless. Then he couldn't look into the younger man's eyes. Fingertips running along his skin coaxed him gently, drawing out that lazy heat of arousal that he thought he has lost while the sound of his name in that husky voice eased some of the tension that had been strumming through his body. Slowly, shivering at the feel of Ed's hand curling lazy circles into the skin of his chest then abdomen, running over his own scars, he lifted his dark gaze. It left him feeling vulnerable but he knew he could lift the shields and the blonde would not cringe away.

"…I," his voice sounded gravely, so he cleared it, starting over, "I saw you're little friend today. He came to my office," he shivered at the too-new memory, once again feeling those arms around him, marking him even while the high voice dripped agony into his veins. Ed shifted closer, pressing his hip to the side of the older man's outer thigh, gently pressing kisses along his shoulder.

"What friend?" he could tell the blonde was trying to keep him talking, soothing him like he would a skittish kitten, which made Roy smile slightly at the thought. He took a deep breath, which hitched as that ever questing hand slipped around his thigh, tracing the crease where his leg connected to his hip. The boy's other hand rubbed gentle patterns into the back of his neck. He felt like he was the younger man here even as he allowed himself to be lulled by the touches. Fingers teased the soft skin of the hollow at the inside of his thigh, knuckles brushing over his testicles. Roy shivered again, but this time with the pleasant feeling of the blood starting a lazy rerouting to his stiffening cock.

"Envy," the name was like a harsh curse in the gentle atmosphere and Ed froze for a long second before the hands started moving again. Something had changed, though, and he could feel the younger man willing himself to keep calm, wanting to hear what else Roy had to say. The fact the kid kept his mouth shut upon hearing that name meant the slight shaking of his hands was a sign of the effort he was making not to react. The Colonel found himself grateful for it, tipping to the side so he could lay his head on a hard, metal shoulder. The warm, sugary scent that belonged to the blonde enveloped him like a comforting hug, urging him to continue, "He came to my office and…he knows about us. I don't know how he knows but he does. And he said things…about you...things that…" he faltered, shuddering, held together by the warm touches skimming over his skin, breath catching as the younger alchemist carded fingers through the dense curls around his semi-interested erection. The action temporarily derailed his train of thought, making him sigh softly into the bright fall of hair his face was pressed into. The boy's other hand, cool and hard, wrapped securely around his waist, holding him close to the blonde.

"What did he say about me?" Ed's gentle voice coaxed but he could hear the tension in it, making him wonder if he should just consider stopping right there. But he wanted the vile touch and vicious words to be erased and only the young man at his side could do that.

"Venom and lies," he muttered, breaking off to moan quietly when Ed skated his fingers over the thin, sensitive skin of his balls, "Just things to rattle me and if he had left it at that, I would not be so…ah…so upset…hmm, Ed…" the slender hand took the heavy testicles in his warm palm, rolling them gently and sending fizzing pleasure rocketing through the older man's body. It was almost as good as touching his dick, though a bit different. He slipped his hand into the bright fall of hair, twisting a little so he could hold the blonde a little more comfortably. Said blonde chuckled huskily in his ear, making another bolt of electrified heat right to his now-rock hard cock.

"You're getting distracted, Colonel," the younger alchemist admonished, pulling his hand back to a pale thigh and Roy groaned with the loss. His erection was already straining against his abdomen, demanding attention but he ignored it for the moment. Knowing Ed, he wouldn't commit to anything until he got the full account.

"You're a worthy distraction, love," breath caught in his ear and he had to admit, the endearment seemed to subtly change something between them, drawing them ever closer. A soft hum acknowledged it before a pinch to his leg reminded him of what he was originally saying, "He threatened you, threatened us, something about running out of time. It sounded real, so real, like he already knew what was going to happen. I won't let him take you away from me, Edward," his voice was harsh as he held the blonde tightly, the very thought agony. It was obvious it was an effort for the kid to continue his ministrations even as he murmured reassurances into a fall of dark hair. Roy swallowed, the worst of it still to come, "Th-then he…" he swallowed again, throat dry, shaking as he fought the renewed tingling where evil had touched him, "…he…" and he faltered, hating his voice as it gave out.

"What did he do, Roy?" the husky tenor was no longer gentle but it comforted him all the same. Forcing back bile, he nuzzled deeper into the thick, gold hair, trying to get as close to that familiar heat as possible. His erection had gone down some only to be brought right back as Ed dipped fingers into his navel before dragging them downwards, following the line of hair to tease the tip of his flushed cock. Mm, that felt good…

"He touched me…" and he grunted in complaint when every single touch stopped dead in its tracks, the slender body he was pressed into tensing like a drawn bow string. Ed pushed him back with hands on his shoulders, gold eyes huge as they fixed on his face. Roy gave up the comfortable position reluctantly, meeting the wide gaze that searched his face for a long, silent moment. Then the blonde's face changed and he was sure he had never seen such fury before. It fairly snapped in the air, threatening to pull the roof down around their ears. It was bright and hot and so very beautiful. He could see the boy trying to gain some kind of control, the narrow nostrils flaring, turning white with the force of it, full lips thinned and pale, hands leaving marks on the Colonel's skin. For some reason, the sight of such stunning anger filled him with a sense of peace. That was there for him, because someone had dared to hurt him, to touch him, to make him feel like less than what he was.

"Were?" the blonde hissed through gritted teeth, maneuvering the bigger man back a little so he could sit between Roy's legs, "where did that fucking bastard touch you?" he might have smiled, except he knew what his own reaction would be should their situations be switched. Slowly, feeling the heavy weight of such vengeful rage, he caught one slim wrist and drew the warm palm up his chest, following the path Envy's had earlier, banishing the feeling of malice that had settled under his skin. He looked the blonde over then, noting how those eyes widened at the intimate gesture before traveling over the rest of the slender body. The younger alchemist had shed his boxers at some point and Roy was pleased to see the angry erection jutting out from between the strong thighs. Damn, but he was beautiful. Ed traced that path several times, as if making sure the Colonel would remember no touch but _that_ one before meeting the dark gaze again.

"Where else?" making sure to keep his gaze steady on the furious gold eyes, he tucked his hair back, indicating his left ear. The blonde went to run his fingers over it when the older man caught his wrist again, shaking his head. He wanted it all gone, _completely. _

"Tongue," he whispered and Ed positively snarled, expression turning thunderous. Envy had better steer clear of the young Major from now on because now the blonde looked fit to rip the dark haired boy limb from limb. But the younger man was gentle as he slipped his hand around Roy's neck, tilting his head to the side before leaning in. His heat was almost feverish as it pressed into the dark haired man, breath scorching him, wet in his ear as his tongue stroked the shell of his ear. He couldn't help but hum his pleasure with the gesture, leaning into the burning touch. When the blonde pulled back, he silently touched his own pale cheek, feeling the determination to completely decimate the memory of the unwanted touches rolling off the blonde.

Ed's tongue left a wide, wet trail across his cheek before he followed it with swift, fleeting kisses and then two more licks. Their eyes met and then he was being fairly devoured, full lips crushing his fiercely. A demanding tongue was immediately requesting entrance into his mouth and he obliged, letting the teen in and groaning under the onslaught. The slim body pressed into his own, bearing them both back into a laying position, the heady slide of skin on blissfully warm skin lending itself to the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. It felt so right, that sweet mouth so demanding upon his own, the taste of sunshine flooding his senses, the firm weight spread out over him. But before they could get lost in each other, there was just one last place, the most important one, the memory of it still making his skin crawl.

They were both panting when they pulled apart and he took a moment to let Ed press their foreheads together, trying to get their bearings again. Then he gently pushed the younger man away, almost unable to meet that bright, shimmering gaze. His heart clenched at the sight of the naked blonde, hard and beginning to drip, eyes dark and lips wet. The Colonel reached out and ran a thumb over those full lips, the gesture apologetic and an inadequate reply for the question in those wide eyes. Then he broke the look, turning away so he could flip onto his stomach, pressing his front into the soft, cool sheets. The older man, swallowing nerves and unease, spread his knees a little and peered over his shoulder as one pale hand touched between his buttocks.

"Once more," he breathed and shook at the force of the emotion in Ed's face. It was a wonder the bed spread didn't light on fire, fury in every line of the blonde's body. For a moment he though the kid was going to lose it and he almost hoped he would scream at Roy, scream at him for letting it happen, for letting Envy close enough to touch him in such a way. Ashamed, he turned away and hid his face in the bed, unable to stand up to that towering fury. Beautiful it might have been but it was about to tear him apart. He felt that if Ed didn't touch him soon, if he rejected him, saw the taint branded on his skin, he would shatter into a million pieces. And then the bed dipped, a weight settling between his legs again before Ed lay over him, draping completely on top of his prone form.

Yet even with that comfort, with the feeling of the warm chest against his back, thick, heavy cock throbbing where it pressed into the back of the older man's thigh, he still stiffened, gasping harshly so it was almost a startled sob when two fingers brushed gently over his entrance.

"Shh, it's me, Roy, just Ed…it's me," murmured assurances against the nape of his neck, followed by soft kisses, slowly, ever so slowly eased the fear, the frantic thudding of his heart, erasing the horror and the shame. Breathing deep gulps of air, he concentrated on the feel of those fingers, stroking up and down along the length of his crack, paying special attention to the sensitive, rosy pucker of skin. The tension left him until all that was left was Ed; _Ed's_ touch, _Ed's _fingers and _Ed's _lips, _Ed's _words, _Ed…ah, yes, so good…Edward…_

"Edward…" he barely recognized his own voice, a deep, throaty purr, full of wonder and desire. He had not known this was what it could feel like, this sweet stimulation of nerves and he canted his hips back with each steady roll of the younger man's fingertips, gasping hot breaths into the sheets. More kisses rained down over his back, following the line of his spine, lips sucking at the curves of his shoulder blades hard enough to leave marks but it always came back to those fingers, touching him in the most private of places. They erased everything but that steady, golden fire and he pressed his face harder into the mattress, groaning. There was a pause and he heard Ed shift before the touches returned, this time slick with something wet and warm and he was tuned into every torturous rotation, unconsciously spreading his legs wider in a silent plea for more…_God, more…_

The action must have met with the younger man's approval because he heard Ed curse softly, jerking his hands away. There was a hissed, "Fuck, Roy," before something indefinitely better than fingers swiped at his entrance. Blinding pleasure raced through him and he clutched the sheets in desperation, shout muffled. It was Ed's tongue doing those wonderful things, tracing around the puckered skin, so hot and smooth. Hands held his hips in place even as he strained towards the blonde's face, a sound caught in his throat because it was just so good, he couldn't breathe. The younger alchemist took his time, licking from the beginning of the crevice to the starting curve of his testicles then back again, pausing once again at his entrance, pushing gently, circling around. Then, just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the tongue pressed into his hole and penetrated him.

Oh, _fuck_ that was good!

The older man arched back into it with a throaty cry, the sound a mangled version of the blonde's name. He could feel the coolness of the sheets beginning to dampen with pre cum beneath him and he rocked again, trying to follow the younger man as he pulled his tongue back only to jerk forward when it delved into him again, stroking his inner walls with that silky heat. Every time he bucked his hips, his cock would drag along the bed until he didn't know which way to move. Ed pulled out for a moment, moaning softly as he fitted his lips over the older man's entrance and sucked on the neat, little pucker. If that was him making those little whimpering noises, Roy would deny it later but right now everything just felt so good and he was so lost in the crashing pleasure roaring through his veins, he couldn't form a thought long enough to even try and stop them. One of the younger man's hands left his hips, kneading one globe of his buttocks, a cooling touch to ease the blaze that had been set in his veins. One last kiss, right on that spot he had been sucking on before the bed shifted again. Glancing back, he could see Ed kneeling between the Colonel's legs, golden eyes nearly black as they stared down at him. Through his own lust, he couldn't read the look that graced the sharp features, but it warmed him to the core, intense and breathtaking.

"You're really hot like this, Roy," the husky voice had become a low growl, the sound of it strumming along his skin until he had to look away, pressing the side of his face into the bed again, groaning incoherently. In that position he should have felt vulnerable but such weak emotions had no place between them anymore. A hand stroked up one of his pale thighs, making him shiver, erection pulsing hotly where it was trapped under him. He said Ed's name again when another hand followed the curve of his back, pausing where it met his butt before moving back up again. He wanted more, more of those secret touches, more of the blonde claiming him, more of _Ed_. Maybe he said something along those lines because fingers were circling his entrance again as the younger man leaned over him, chest warm against his back. Even like this they fit together so perfectly, "Sexy, beautiful and mine…you're mine, Colonel Mustang…" and all he could do was moan his agreement, concentrating on that voice and the accompanying touches. The blonde pressed him into the mattress, arousal hot on the back of one of his thighs, licking and nipping at his neck and shoulders, "all mine…every last piece of you belongs to me…" the words resonated with his soul, the heat of pleasure starting to take on that familiar edge that signaled he was nearing the end.

"Yes, yes, Ed…please…" it couldn't finish like this; there was more than this and he needed every last bit of it. The younger man must have caught the meaning behind his plea for once again his comfortable warmth was gone. There was some more bed shifting and a sound of rummaging. Roy turned his head to the other side, light from the lamp illuminating the beautiful younger alchemist as he rummaged through the table drawers. A delightful shiver crawled up his spine when he realized what the boy was hunting for. For a moment, just as Ed turned back to the bed with a bottle of lubricant in his hand, he could see the effect he had on the younger man, the sight of him making the Colonel's blood heat and heartbeat spike. The blonde was already flushed prettily, hair falling all about his shoulders in a shining curtain, eyes wide and dark. His lips were parted, red from where he must have been biting on them. But it was his erection that commanded his attention, so hard and flushed it was a wonder the kid was still holding back, pearly ribbons of cum already dripping down the throbbing shaft. Wordlessly, Roy untangled one hand from the bed sheets, holding it out to the younger man. _All yours…_

Then the younger man was settled behind him again, hands stroking every last bit of pale skin they could find, fondling him from between his parted thighs and drawing him quickly back into bliss. He tried not to be nervous as he heard the cap pop behind him and then a cool, slick finger found its way back to his waiting and already damp entrance. It traced a single, teasing circle and then was pressing in, making him gasp at the intrusion. Ed's tongue may have felt like heaven but his finger stung a bit, even with the lube. He just held still, letting the boy slide it in carefully. There was a pause in which he was allowed to get used to it before the blonde crooked it slightly, swirling it around slowly. The older man huffed out a sharp breath, eyes wide as he stared at a spot on the wall, the sting melting away, giving way to mind numbing pleasure. No wonder why Ed always had that star-struck look on his face when the older man did this for him. Another finger slid in with the first, once again pausing to allow him a moment to adjust. By now he was breathing hard, a light sheen of sweat beginning to shimmer on his skin, the mixture of pain and pleasure a heady experience. That pain didn't last, though, as they worked inside of him, stroking and scissoring until he was relaxed and rocking with each thrust of the blonde's hand. He could feel the boy shaking and just like that, he couldn't wait any more. Reaching back as he look over his shoulder, Roy caught the younger alchemist's hand, making it still while buried deep inside of him.

"Now, love," now, because he couldn't take another second without Ed being inside of him. That look on the boy's face nearly incinerated him, need bright in those gold eyes. The kid just nodded and he turned back, pushing his forehead into the mattress. There was long pause and then something else pressed against the loosened pucker of his entrance, something hot and slick. He had just enough sense not to tense his muscles before the younger man was sliding into him, breaching him in a smooth motion of stinging bliss. In and in until his pelvis cradled the older man's butt in its neat curve. Eyes wide, he held as still had possible, listening to the ragged breathing of the younger man who was now gripping his pale hips like they were an anchor, holding him in place. The way the blonde was throbbing deep inside of him, he was probably trying not to come.

Slowly, he got used to the intrusion, relaxing back into the bed and just marveling at the feeling of being so _full_. Carefully, he tipped his pelvis a bit, changing the angle and Ed groaned loudly, once again draping himself over the older man's back. Now they were locked in a tight embrace, one slender arm wrapping around him, hand spanning the width of one pectoral muscle while the other steadied their joined hips.

"God…God…Roy…I…_hmm_," Ed gave an experimental thrust, slow and smooth, pressing even deeper and they both groaned. He liked this position; it felt so intimate, hot breath spreading over the back of his neck while their bodies melded together. Again he canted his hips back and this time the blonde got the hint, pulling out to push back in, keening softly into Roy's ear. The boy's cock dragged against his inner walls and it was brilliant, the fire from their connection spreading through his body until he burned, shaking from the force of it. Another thrust and it rubbed against that place, making him gasp as stars riddled his vision, pleasure shooting up his spine. So that's what that felt like. It was just as good as he thought it would be, maybe better. The blonde growled a harsh curse, and plunged forward, abandoning the slow, gentle pace.

With every inward stroke, the blonde hissed one word into the older man's ear, over and over again, like he was forcefully trying to make sure no one could ever touch Roy again. _Mine, mine, mine_ like a mantra, striking the older man's prostate every single time. The hand holding his hip reached up and dislodged his own from the death grip he had on the sheets, twining their fingers together, the blonde's palm a little sweaty on the back of his hand. The older man just kept his forehead pressed into the bed, eyes closed tight, watching the darkness begin to acquire an array of colors that burst behind his eyelids with each jolt of their joining. He knew he was being louder than normally but he had never felt anything quite like this before. It was like the younger alchemist was suffusing his entire body with his liquid heat, the friction of his cock moving steadily within him almost too much, especially when it ended with that burst of light. Heat pooled in his stomach, the steady burn in his lower belly threatening to spill over.

"Ro—y, I can't…can't last," the words spilled over him and he could feel the hand that held his own tightening, blunt nails digging into his palm. The waves were closer together more intense each time even as the younger man's thrusts became more erratic, plunging deep into the Colonel causing his walls tightened, constricting more harshly every time that flash of heat crashed through him. Roy cried out with each one, tearing at the sheets as he practically threw himself back to meet every thrust. It was right there, glittering at the edge of his vision, the added friction his rocking gave his twitching cock just enough for that final push. Then he was falling...

"Edward!" there was no holding back, body bowing as he came, soaking the sheets with his blinding release, white washing over his vision. It was hard, pulse after pulse torn from his body, flooding against his skin while he screamed, muffling it in the mattress. Every muscle seemed to lock, the room disappearing, world narrowing down to that one indescribable feeling of release, tingling along every nerve ending until it was almost agony. And as he did, he could feel himself clamping down on Ed buried deep inside of him, heard the boy's shout that mirrored his own. And just as the last few pulses were pulled out of him, warm, sticky fire filled him, overflowing, spreading and possessing him, coaxing one last spurt of hot release from his spent body.

Gasping, desperate for breath, he collapsed into the now sticky sheets, feeling the wet warmth spreading out from under him while Ed's cum dripped over his thighs. They rode out the aftershocks in amazed silence, breaths and heartbeats rapid and unsteady. The younger man was a blanket of warmth wrapped tightly over top of him, his softening length still buried deep inside of him. A warm, steady thrum of residual pleasure stole over him, making him feel peaceful and lethargic. The best part of it was their fingers that were still entangled on the bed next to his head, looking like moonlight embraced in the light of the sun.

"I'm yours, Ed," he whispered, voice gravely and a gentle kiss was pressed into the nape of his neck as the blonde's hold on him momentarily tightened. There was a short pause in which their breathing began to slow, basking in the afterglow before the smaller alchemist shifted on top of him, making them both groan at the unexpected friction on too-sensitive flesh. Licks and nips were rained all over his back again before the blonde huffed against his cooling skin.

"I want to kiss you," the teen mumbled and Roy thought that sounded perfect. Grimacing at the feeling of Ed's now-soft cock slipping free from his entrance, he turned onto his side and the blonde slipped into his arms, a slow smile curling on his full lips. The kiss stole his breath again, all at once slow and intense. He lost himself to the wet slide of their lips as they melded together. For a moment he was satisfied with just kissing the younger man, closing his eyes and sinking into the sweet contact. Then Ed made a little noise, arms wrapped tight around the older man's shoulders even as Roy clutched at the slender waist, the sound vibrating against his lips and sending a heady thrill through him. For a moment they broke apart for air, sharing hot puffs of air, drinking each other in. He lifted his eyes from the sight of the teen's glistening lips and found the golden gaze was still dark as it met his own.

"The next time I see that little prick," Ed started in a dangerous voice, lips grazing against the Colonel's in their nearness, "I'm going to cut him into tiny little pieces and set them on fire. Slowly," he kissed the older man again, the contact hard and possessive, "and if he ever touches you again…" he could feel the threat hanging in the air and smiled into the next kiss. He had very little doubt that the blonde would make good on his word, too. The thought eased what was left of his fear as did the tight hold the younger man had on his shoulders, their bodies pressed close enough that he could feel the steady thrum of Ed's heartbeat against his chest. Roy pulled back, panting and smiled at the blonde, freeing one hand so he could shift his fingers through the damp blond hair.

"He won't touch me again," the Colonel promised in a quiet tone, his arm feeling like lead as he sunk his fingers into the bright hair, "And he won't touch you, either," the gold eyes grew shadowed as a hand twisted hard in his dark hair, Ed dragging the older man's head as close as he could with a low snarl that had no business being sexy. Even through his increasing lethargy, the sound cut through him in a flash of desire.

"I will kill him," the teen hissed, his hands tightening to the point of pain, "I don't care what anyone says or does, you belong to me, Colonel Mustang," and Roy would have agreed but his mouth was suddenly claimed with such a ferocity, he completely lost his bearings for a few long minutes. Yes, he belonged to Edward completely, and when the younger man's taste flooded his mouth, all that sweet, honeyed warmth burnt around the edges just the way he liked it, he could never ask for anything more. Darkness pushed in around the edges of his vision then as the fatigue finally got the better of him but the real shadows had been banished, kept at bay by the cocoon of warmth he was wrapped in and the marks left on his body left by his enthusiastic lover.

There was a sharp crash that momentarily brought him back to the brink of consciousness, followed by flash of light and another resulting boom but the lips on his forehead reassured him as Ed coaxed him back to sleep with soft words, the rattling of the sudden storm outside the windows fading away. By the time the bed shifted, announcing Ed slipping off, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

Ed

Ed watched Roy sleep for a long time, the sounds of the storm outside a distant distraction.

The dark eyes were shuttered behind a row of thick, black lashes and he resisted the urge to run his fingertip over them more than once, not wanting to rouse the other man. The Colonel lay curled against the younger alchemist, using his chest as a pillow, breath warm against the golden skin as one arm hooked around the blonde's waist. The man was beautiful enough to make his heart ache, pale skin glowing in the dim light of the lap, hair very black as it spread out over tan skin. The blonde smiled slightly, running his fingers through the silky strands. Roy was completely wiped out. He hadn't even stirred when the blonde had gotten up to clean them both up or when Ed shifted the older man out of the mess on the sheets.

It felt odd, that their positions seemed to be reversed that night, though he had never expected sex to feel quite like that. It was different from anything he'd felt before, being buried in the tight, velvety heat until he didn't even know which way was up. Still, despite his blusterous confidence he had displayed in order to completely claim the Colonel, he felt uneasy. Saying that the older man was his was one thing but what could he possibly do should something happen? The fact that Envy had already intruded upon what they had was still very much a reality. The thought of that little bastard even laying one finger on the Colonel was enough for him to be seeing red but to think that the slimy, evil little prick had dared to touch the older man _there_…Ed had been sure that for a moment he would lose it, blind rage making his vision dim. Even now he had to swallow back the flash of choking anger. Yet the look on Roy's face, that heart rending expression of shame had cut right through him and the need to make the bigger man _his_ had nearly swallowed him whole.

Ed sighed and pulled the blankets up to cover them both, listening to the thunder as it rattled the windows in their casing, lying back against the pillows. There was another kind of storm coming, already a dark, brooding mass on the horizon and despite what he may say, there were still many more things they would have to overcome before this was over. Feeling the steady heartbeat against his hip and the soft hair his fingers were tangled with, he knew he would be willing to brave anything if to make sure Roy remained by his side.

Even as the house shook under the violence of the storm outside and he followed his dark haired lover into sleep, there was nothing else in the world but him, the man in his arms and the unmistakable bond that threaded their hearts together until they beat in unison…maybe it would be enough after all.

* * *

Hollow footsteps echoed off the dark, dank walls, the air heavy and cool so far under the ground. The only light was the bright, cutting beam of the flashlight in his hand, a constant bright blade that cut through the oppressive dark of the passage way. What he had been expecting when he had found the tunnel below the large church, he didn't know for sure but it certainly wasn't this. It was wide, excessively so and clean, almost as if it had been made by professionals. An interesting find, well worth the satisfying death of a strange creature that spoke of nothing but how hungry it was and which was rather stubborn about _staying _dead. Though he had to admit, the more he delved into his obsession for revenge, the more he began to realize the death of his people was less about Ametris and its alchemy, and more about something else entirely. Something more.

Something evil.

Red eyes glinted in the steady, white light of the flashlight, determination burning on the strong, scarred features. He would get to the bottom of this mystery and he _would_ see the end of this conflict between his people and the dogs of Ametris if it was the last thing he ever did. One thing was clear to him now, though. Perhaps his distortion of alchemy was more of a blessing than it was a curse. Either way, it would help him see the end of this, however it might turn out.

The only thing that kept him company as he walked through the darkness in search of the truth was the sound of his own footfalls and the lonely echo of his breathing…

_**To be continued**_...

**I almost feel bad for Envy once Ed gets his hands on him but I know what he's going to do in the future so my pity is fleeting. I'm going to work on the next chapter right away because I have been working on this story for nearly a year. As much as a adore it, it needs to end so I can concentrate on others. Reviews are loved and I'll work as fast as I can to get you all the next chapter! **


	21. The Lovers are Losing

**A/N: Hey there, everyone, so sorry for the pathetically long update...I know but this chapter kicked my ass to hell and back. There was a serious advance in the plot and there wasn't supposed to be as much smut but it seems the boys had a mind of their own. Though you can hardly blame them for that ;P Anyway, its really long and I don't feel like breaking this chapter up so you'll just have to plod through. There's both slash and het sex in this chapter, so for all of you hard core yaoi fans, if it upsets you, feel free to skip that part. Yes, Al finally gets some action! Woot!! Oh, and speaking of Al, has anyone read the new manga chapter? I thought I might die. Seriously, I'm just a ghost floating along the ceiling at the moment. **

**Sorry again for the terribly long update, I love all of my beautiful readers! Please forgive me?

* * *

**

Nineteen

Hughes

His eyes burned. His back ached. He was pretty sure he had lost his feet somewhere along the way a long time ago. And yet, despite all of that, here he was, once again ensconced in his office, pouring over more maps. Always with the maps and the mysteries and the danger. All he really wanted was to be curled up in his bed, the warmth of his wife pressed into him as he fell into a dreamless sleep, forgetting the rest of the world even existed. He had actually gone home, allowed himself to be soothed by Elsyia's voice before taking Gracia up stairs to kiss her for a long time before making love to her. But as he had stared up at the unresponsive ceiling, wondering why he could not seem to give into his fatigue, he recalled everything that had happened over the last few days. It seemed his body still remembered the constant flutter of adrenaline and how that little stone throbbed so repulsively in his palm, like its very existence was just…wrong. And he wanted to know why, why that would be, why it was even there in the first place and what it had to do with the events that were starting to rip their country apart.

Because his mind refused to shut down, he had slipped from the very comfortable and welcoming embrace of his bed, telling himself he would just take a little walk, hoping the cold air left behind after the violent storm would ease the racing of him mind. Instead, here he was, once again in his office and peering over a map of Ametris with a little frown marring his forehead. Carefully, he made another notation and stepped back, eyeing the chart laid out in the little pool of light offered by his tiny desk lamp. The thin paper was somewhat dusty and faded, clearly in disuse and he wondered where his aid had dug them up from.

What he couldn't figure out was why the pattern he had just drawn looked so familiar. It was like he had seen it before but all he had really been doing was connecting the locations where the conflicts had been cropping up. Ishval. Creta. Lirr. And then the Briggs outpost, which Roy had just informed him was also seeing its own set of difficulties. Four points and while they resembled something he knew he had seen before, some kind of symbol or marking, it was incomplete, like it needed one last point. Five straight sides connecting, making a shape, a circle. Where had he seen this before?

Diligently, he pulled out a ruler and carefully grafted the last point, using the measurements from the other four lines to close the hexagon. Hughes sat back, crossed his arms over his chest and wracked his brain. It was there, like a name on the tip of his tongue that refused to reveal itself until it drove him crazy with trying to recall it. The five points stared back at him, the fifth being somewhere off to the west that had, to his knowledge, been ever peaceful. A single long finger tapped his bottom lip before he sat forward and etched a sloppy circle through the points.

Recognition was instant. Horror prickled down his spine as he stared, mouth going dry. He had seen this symbol, all right. It had been in the notes Edward had given him to read earlier that day.

It was a transmutation circle.

* * *

Roy

He had thought that having Ed back in the office would be unbearably distracting yet for some inexplicable reason, he found that knowing the boy was right on the other side of the wall actually helped him to focus. There was no anxiety or taught tension pulling at his shoulders like it had been for the past few days. It also helped that he was sure Envy would never dare to venture within a hundred miles of the blond alchemist, let alone waltz into his space as he had done the day before. Especially not now. The thought comforted him, which was odd in and of itself. Normally he was used to being the one comforting, using his voice and cool manners to calm the other person down, and it had always been like that, even before Ed. Somehow, it was endlessly welcoming to be on the other side for once. Even stranger was that the younger alchemist was more than ten years his junior. Age or experience didn't seem even factor into the equation. All Roy knew was that the deep calm that had settled over him sometime during the night was like nothing he had ever felt before and it was all due to the young blonde to whose smile he had woken to.

Of course, the novelty had not stopped there. Getting out of bed had been somewhat a challenge and while his lower back didn't hurt nearly enough to merit the dramatics Ed had gone into after his first time, it was still unpleasant. The burn just served as a reminder that stayed with him throughout the day of what had taken place the night before, warming him even as it made sitting a little difficult. The blond had been apologetic when he noticed the older man sitting gingerly in his chair during breakfast, wide golden eyes sympathetic, which was rather endearing considering the boy had hit the older alchemist when their places had been switched. It had been completely worth it, though, every last moment. He found himself hoping rather adamantly that they would have that open kind of relationship where they could switch roles whenever the need should strike. The Colonel, while loving every moment of being the one in control, was secure enough to admit that allowing his lover to take him instead had been…well, beyond incredible didn't even begin to cover it. Not only that, but it had changed them both on some fundamental level. It was subtle, nearly invisible if he didn't think upon it very long but it was almost like he was tuned into the younger man, able to feel his warm presence even when they were nowhere close to one another. Perhaps it had something to do with the absolute trust they had put in each other. Ed had already given him everything yet it seemed with the Colonel's complete surrender had come something so deep, he couldn't even understand the depths of it; like he carried a little piece of the blonde alchemist within himself that burned softly while wrapping in neat, comfortable coils around his heart. The strength of it was _terrifying_.

"Colonel," a familiar husky voice broke the steady scratching rhythm of his pen, making him glance up at the shining object of his silent musings. The wide eyes were calm and steady as they fixed upon his face, the younger alchemist trying to remain professional as they had agreed when driving to Headquarters that morning but he could see the tiniest smile trying to curl at the corner of the full lips, a quiet joy evident in the blazing golden gaze.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" he put his pen down, keeping his face smooth and for a second he thought the blonde was going to burst out laughing, probably struck funny by the mocking air they had adopted. It was an intriguing game, especially since everyone who would chance upon them already knew; though he would be sure to keep that little tidbit of information hidden from the blond, afraid of an imminent explosion. He highly doubted Ed would take the news very well. A report was carelessly thrown onto his desk, nearly sliding off the other end and into his lap. He lifted one eyebrow in a silent question.

"That's the report you asked me for," the kid said smugly, shoving his hands in his pockets, no doubt expecting some kind of praise. Roy almost snorted aloud before glancing down at the papers in his hands. Only to be horrified by the lack of legibility that was Edward's handwriting. Damn. He had forgotten about that. Hadn't the teen learned penmanship when he was in school? How the hell was he expected to read this? Dark eyes blank, he shuffled through the pages more for show than anything else before sighing and dumping it back onto the cluttered surface of his desk. The younger alchemist was still watching him with that smug little grin on his face, leaning against the edge of the desk like he owned it. Roy had to ruthlessly smother his own smirk before he could speak.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly was this again?" the smile faltered and the boy looked from him to the paper he had just discarded then back again. He could see the hesitation before the smile was back again, a little less confident than before.

"My report. You know, the one you asked me for?" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and that he thought Roy was being stupid by asking him such a question. This time the dark haired man allowed the smirk to curl up on the corner of his own lips, seeing the bright gaze falter just a bit more. Maybe he should have felt a little bad because he knew Ed had been writing for the better part of the morning but he, in all seriousness, couldn't hand in a report that he himself couldn't read. Roy leaned back in his chair and regarded the blond.

"Fullmetal, you do realize that I have to be able to _read_ the reports that you hand in. They aren't there for show," that smile shattered and for a moment he mourned for its loss. Ed was really quite stunning when he smiled, even when it was cocky. The gold eyes narrowed at him just a bit, reminding him of the boy he had met not more than a month and a half ago. How things had changed in that time.

"What the hell does that mean?" the blond demanded, voice beginning to take on a dangerous edge and for a second the Colonel sat back to admire the view. No matter what expression he was wearing, the boy was always breathtaking. Now he crackled with barely reined-in temper, something that never failed to turn Roy on just a little bit. Trying to retain his cool aloof exterior, he leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him, leaning his chin on them so he could regard the younger man with his dark, piercing gaze.

"It means that your handwriting is so terrible, I can barely make out the first line. How you think to subjugate me to this chicken scratch you call penmanship is rather insulting," he lifted the paper and held it out to the blond meaningfully, who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The boy made a few choking noises while the older man waited patiently.

"Wha—you—the _fuck _is _that _supposed to mean_? Chicken scratch!?" _ _here we go, _he thought and Roy realized he would probably be lucky to get out of this with his eardrums intact. Still, he couldn't help allowing his smirk to gain momentum as it widened over his features. As much as he dearly loved Ed, the kid was just too easy to tease. It was all he could do to keep from cackling like some evil mastermind, never mind that he would never be caught dead cackling. Besides, the blond was damn hot like this, fists and jaw clenched in indignation, eyes snapping in fury.

"Though I guess I shouldn't expect any less from someone such as yourself. Chicken scratch just seems to fit you," there was a short breath, in which he counted down the seconds in his mind, three, two, one…

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD BE COMPARED TO A CHICKEN!?!?!" he nearly lost it, then. The guffaw bubbled up within his chest, tempered only by his stubborn pride. Well, that and he just wanted to fan the flames brighter, if he could. Though the way the younger alchemist was seething on the other end of his desk, he almost felt he should be humbly handing over the title of Flame Alchemist.

"Hardly, Major Elric, for there seems to be a certain lack of feathers and I pride myself on being intimately aware of that fact. However, it would be in everyone's best interest that you re-write this or I just might very well go blind trying to read it," the boy sputtered, face red while the dark haired alchemist chuckled to himself, drinking in every ounce of blazing passion. He could sit here for eternity like this, just staring at the way his young lover brimmed with life, with fire, against whose light even the sun failed in comparison. How had he been so lucky to find such a person and claim him as his own? Surely, nothing he had ever done warranted such a blessing. Even trading insults, he wanted nothing more than to be close to the blonde, to soak in his light and hope that one day, perhaps a very long time from now, he would be worthy of the boy.

"Why, you…" but whatever snarling abuse the kid was about to hurl in his direction was cut short by Havoc popping his head into the room, blue eyes bright.

"Uh, oh. I thought I heard your dulcet tones, chief," Roy blinked and suppressed a grin as the shorter blond turned an even deeper shade of crimson, eyes bright behind the blaze of heat before he snatched the pages from the Colonel, wrinkling them in the process.

"Fine, you fucker. I'll rewrite them_,_" the gold seared, "_Legibly,_" and in the next second, the dark haired man could have banged his head upon the desk. Trust only his Second Lt. to turn a bad situation worse.

"Oh, I see. Having a lover's spat then. Perhaps I'll come back later," and he slipped out, no doubt with that all too familiar shit-eating grin of his plastered all over his face, leaving Roy to deal with the impending destruction that was named Edward Elric. The boy sputtered for real this time, in shock rather than anger, his whole stance turning from aggressor to defensive. The Colonel winced to see it.

"H-how...you t-told them?" the husky voice was a mere hushed whisper but all the evidence of his dismay and outrage was evident in the way his hands shook as he gestured wildly towards the door. Roy swallowed hard and looked for a way to reassure the younger man but found his normal soothing manners distressingly not at his disposal.

"Ed, calm down, I didn't tell them," his voice, thankfully, was its usual smooth silk but he could see it had no affect on the blond what so ever. He was glaring so hard at Roy, it was a wonder he didn't just burst into flames. The younger man leaned over the desk, pressing his fists to the smooth surface and crumpling his report more, eyes blazing as they bore into the Colonel's dark gaze.

"Well, if you didn't _tell_ them, then what the fuck was that just now?" the kid hissed out through clenched teeth and he nearly had to sit back, almost afraid he was going to spontaneously combust with the heat of anger rolling off the younger alchemist. Instead he dropped his head and rubbed his temples with his fingers, sighing softly.

"Well, Riza already knew and Fury heard me talking to you on the phone the other day…it all just…kind of came out," he looked up when the blond pulled back, growling quietly to himself and Roy was going to reassure him that no one really minded, that they had nothing to worry about because all of his subordinates were loyal to a fault when the blond Second Lt. decided to stick his head back into the line of fire.

"Um, you two kiss and make up yet because—" but he never got a chance to finish because Ed had clapped his hands together, sending the Colonel's desk hurtling towards the man with a crackle of alchemy and the agitated flap of unsettled papers just as Roy snapped his fingers, setting the piece of furniture ablaze so that when Havoc nearly expired in the doorway, it was via a flying, burning desk sent at him by two very pissed off alchemists. The way his blue eyes had widened almost comically before he ducked out of the way just before the desk crashed into the doorway had been extremely satisfying. He heard the tall blond mutter something like, "Those are two men who should not be on the same side for the sake of humanity," before his eyes found Ed's wide, golden ones. They stared at each other for a second, silently sharing the moment as the broken desk smoldered quietly in the background before the blond grinned widely at him.

"That felt really good," and Roy was going to pretend those words coming out of the younger alchemist's mouth in that beautiful honeyed voice didn't make his cock twitch slightly in interest. Instead of grinning back, he stood calmly, brushing off his pants as if his desk hadn't just been set on fire and sent flying across the room at his Second Lt. before looking back up at his blond lover. A small smile quirked the corner of his lips.

"Indeed. But now I need a new desk."

* * *

Ed

Gold eyes stared back at him through the clear reflection of the full body mirror in Roy's bedroom, impossibly wide in the glass. Ed narrowed his eyes at himself as he examined his appearance closely, a small frown marring the small space between his eyes. He had been standing there for the better part of twenty minutes, eyeing himself critically while uncertainty roiled in his chest. It wasn't like he looked much different than he did every other day. After all, he was still himself. That said, he couldn't help but ponder just _why_ he thought he looked like…well, not himself.

Roy had told him about the official military function that they had to attend the night before and while he had been reluctant as crowds and parties, which is what this essentially was, were not really his thing, it wasn't really like any of them had a choice. He had been assured that there would be a lot of posturing by the older politicians, a lot of booze and pointless boredom and that was it. Not that he really had a choice, whether he wanted to or not. Orders were orders and he still belonged to the military. Still, he had not been aware that the dress code was so…formal. Of course, Ed was used to wearing the uniform already, and while he preferred red and black over blue, it looked okay on him. The blue pants clung to his thighs, tucked into high, black boots that shone impeccably for the occasion, as would be expected, outlining the neat curves of his claves, though he would rather his own clunky boots. These pinched his toes a little. The short jacket was snug, fastening across his chest, the bars of his rank on his shoulders and showing off the belt from which hung his silver watch that announced his rank as a State Alchemist. A slender finger slipped under the high, restricting collar that was fastened under his chin, tugging gently on it. What surprised him was that he didn't recall his uniform being this tight when he had first gotten it. Had he gown since then? That wouldn't make any sense as he had been the same height for the past couple years. Yet he'd had this uniform for nearly two months and it was already a little small. The thought gave him surge of hope. Maybe he wouldn't be so short after all.

The blond tugged self consciously at the fall of material that hung from the waist band of the pants, reminding him of the bottom of an odd kind of cape before pulling a face at himself, the bright gaze going momentarily cross eyed. It had stopped being funny when he was ten but somehow it made him feel a little better. Pulling white gloves out of one of his pockets, he slipped them over his mismatched hands and then snatched the blue officer's cap, slipping it over his bangs, settling it on his head, black visor pulled low.

By then, he didn't even recognize himself.

The person that stood in front of him in the mirror was no longer Edward Elric but the Fullmetal Alchemist, cold and distant. Even the familiar braid had been forgone and his hair was instead pulled back into a tight tail. Gold glittered back at him from the shadows of the visor, icy and flat, making him wonder if that was distain he was seeing. Even though it was himself he was seeing, he couldn't be sure. Or perhaps that was _why_ there was a sever lack of emotion on his face; because he knew what was going on behind it. It was a wonder his features hadn't cracked under the strain of holding back such a confusing tangle of feelings. The cool indifference was merely a flimsy contrivance but it made him wonder what other people saw when it came crumbling down.

Finally he sighed and turned away, afraid that if he kept looking, he would see something that would terrify him. Unease had been riding on his shoulders for the entire day. It would do no good if he couldn't trust his own reflection. The motion drew his attention to a little vial sitting innocently on the chest at the end of the bed, the deep red of the thick liquid trapped inside the glass glaring at him balefully. Speaking of things that terrified him. Roy had given it to him when they had gotten home that afternoon, dark eyes shadowed when he briefly explained where he had gotten it from.

"You mean, Dr. Marco had one of these things? And he was _using _it?" the blond had blurted out, staring in horrified fascination at the supposed version of the Philosopher's stone sitting in his lover's palm. It looked so different from the one given to him by Hughes, this one being liquid instead of a solid but the feel of it was the same, oozing over his skin like a dark, oily touch, fairly reeking of _wrongness_. The thought of actually using something which drew its power from souls torn out of living, breathing human beings made him feel so sick, he could barely even bring himself to look at it. No matter how desperate he was, he could never bring himself to rely on such a thing.

"I'm not sure if he was using it or not but of a surety it's what got him killed," the Colonel had responded, a frown etching faint lines around his mouth that Ed had never seen before. It made the man look older than his thirty-one years and yet, somehow, even that was beautiful.

"I can't imagine someone even thinking of something like this. Who would go to such lengths just for…for this?" his voice had sounded sad as he lifted the tiny vile from the dark haired man's palm, lifting it with a shudder to watch the way the viscous liquid rolled against the glass as he tilted it between his fingers. The way the entirely of it moved together, no drops separating from the main mass was more than a little disturbing. Not to mention the way it seemed to hum in his grip, as if it was asking him to use it. Such seduction and it made him nauseous. Roy had sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair they had been sharing in the music room, the blond sprawled over the older man's lap.

"Some men would go to any lengths if it meant more power, no matter who they destroyed in the process nor what they had to do to ensure success," something in the dark haired man's voice had made the younger alchemist turn and look up, gold eyes searching the pale features that had been nearly invisible as he'd been looking out the window.

"You sound as if you agree with that way of thinking," even he could hear his own disappointment but Ed had not expected the older man to glance down at him with a laugh. A strong hand had dislodged his braid, carding through his hair and for a moment he had allowed himself to be distracted, shivering under the caress. It still amazed him how easily Roy could draw such reactions out of him. One little touch, and his entire body would blaze with heat, curling around like a great, scaled beast in the pit of his stomach.

"I used to," the man had admitted, his eyes still soft as he gazed down at his blond lover, the movements of his hand gentle and even, "And in some instances I guess I could see the merit in it. But should I come in to such power, I would use it for the betterment of humanity, not some misconstrued desire to raise myself onto some pedestal. There is no point if you're not doing any good with it," the words had shocked Ed into a momentary silence, though now he couldn't see why they would as he had known from the beginning that Roy was only the best kind of man. Then a burst of warmth had fairly exploded through him, raging through his veins like a tsunami until he could barely see past it and it had only a little bit to do with arousal. When he had been able to breathe again, he realized the seething heat that was sloshing about in all the small cavities of his body was love. The younger alchemist had slid into a sitting position, surprising the Colonel by straddling the man's waist and wrapping his mismatched arms around the strong shoulders, golden eyes roaming all over the pale features like he had never seen them before.

"I kinda really like you right now," he had whispered in a sultry purr, watching how those impossibly dark eyes blinked for a moment before darkening further, the heat in them familiar by now. The kiss they had shared was full of words left unsaid. But then again, if they had been, it would have just been redundant sentiment. When Roy had chuckled against his lips, the sound had shot through him like lightening, all crackling electricity, changing the heat into desire.

"We have to go in less than two hours," he'd said and Ed had just smiled, fingers sliding through hair as dark as pitch, not the least bit swayed by the half-hearted protest.

"That's two hours," and the little vial had dropped to the carpet to be forgotten for a long while…

With an air of reluctance as he pulled himself back to present time, he slipped the little cylinder of glass into his pocket, knowing he would not use it but feeling oddly comforted by the fact that it was there. The search for it after they had peeled themselves off the chair sometime later had been interesting to say the least, consisting of constant breaks for inappropriate groping and more sloppy kisses. Ed smiled to himself as he thought about it now, wondering if he would ever get enough of the Colonel's kisses. It seemed an impossibility; every single time it was different, that flavor flooding his mouth so that he drank as much of it as he could before air became scarce, like he had never tasted it before and would never get another chance again. It was like the world didn't exist anymore when he was wrapped in that secure embrace.

Gold eyes flickered to the clock and he sighed with resignation. They had to leave in a few minutes. All he really wanted was some of Roy's cooking and then lazing about the house, probably sprawled upon the dark haired man who had become his preferred pillow before they tumbled into bed. So much for that, though. Now he had to go stand around at some military function that reeked of bullshit and be bored out of his mind for who knew how many hours when he could have been at home getting laid…again. It was a distinctly aggravating thought. Maybe he could sneak some booze. After all, he would probably be one of the only underage people there. No one would give a shit and it could possibly make the whole thing a little bit more tolerable. Such was the line of his thoughts as he tugged on his uniform one last time when Roy's voice cut through the room, the man's deep voice impatient.

"Edward! What the hell is taking you so damn long? We have to g—" he looked up in surprise, wondering what had made the Colonel cut short like that, eyes meeting wide, onyx orbs in the mirror. Ed had a moment to appreciate how good Roy looked in his own uniform, hair slicked back in an unbelievably sexy manner before the blond saw the expression he was being pinned with. The older alchemist was staring right at him looking like he had been pole-axed, mouth open as he stood in the doorway. Having no idea what could have made the dark haired man so flummoxed, he turned to voice his confusion.

"What are you…" and he trailed off as the blank shock turned hungry, taking on an edge he had never seen before. It made his mouth go dry and he took an involuntary step back, trying to figure out what he had done to put that particular look on the older man's face. His heart skipped in his chest, pulse rocketing with anticipation and dread. It frightened him that he couldn't tell what was going on behind those dark eyes that were raking over him like he was something to be _devoured_. "Roy?" he breathed as he plucked at the hem of his jacket, the motion betraying his unease. That was what was needed to snap the man out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Holy _fuck_, Ed," and it took the teen only a second to realize that Roy only sounded like that right before, during or right after sex. Then he was striding across the room, presence huge and almost threatening, making the blond cringe back against the smooth glass of the mirror before he was being pinned, a protesting shout half caught in his throat. The older man was nearly violent as he slammed the smaller alchemist back, big hands on slender shoulders, mouth forcefully plundering Ed's with a fervor the blond couldn't keep up with. All he could do was open his mouth and let it happen, clinging to the rough material of the other man's uniform. Hips crashed against his own, a hard length jabbing against his lower abdomen through the layers of their clothes, the feel of it nearly making his knees weak. For a very long, breathless minute, he forgot that he should be protesting.

"Wait…R-Roy!" he gasped when he got a moment to grab a breath, shuddering as the older man ground against him while sucking on his earlobe like he was trying to swallow it, "No, we have—we have to go—oh!" teeth nipped at his jaw line before he was rudely spun around and shoved face first against the mirror, nearly kissing his own reflection, cap digging into his forehead, "What's the big fucking idea?!" but Roy ignored him, hands running all over his body, feeling strangely erotic through the restricting uniforms.

"Trust me, this won't take very long," the older man practically growled in his ear and Ed's eyes rolled back as his pants were undone, long, warm fingers sliding the material down his thighs, letting it pool at his ankles. As much as he really wanted to scream at the man for being a bastard, and a horny one at that, he couldn't deny how turned on he was, heat crashing through him, the way every little blistering touch dripped like lava to his already achingly hard erection making trying to think nearly impossible.

"Gonna…gonna be late," he grunted, his breath misting the glass he was pressed against, crying out when a finger was pushed roughly into him. The mirror was cold against the head of his cock as it ground against it. It surprised him how much the rough treatment was affecting him, making him harder than he could ever remember being, wondering if just one touch in the right place, or even just the searing moment of penetration would bring him to completion. A strong hand caught hold of his jaw, turning his head roughly so his mouth could be plundered again until he didn't even know which way was up, all the while nearly suffocated by the towering presence behind him. The finger in his ass was joined with another and he canted his hips back despite himself, forcing his eyes open enough so that he could look at Roy's face in the mirror behind him. What he saw made him tremble.

"We'll be on time," the man hissed, withdrawing his fingers with a crude, slick pop, leaving the blond feeling empty. The black eyes met his in the reflection as the blunt head of the man's cock pressed against his entrance, making Ed's fingers scrabble against the glass in futile search of purchase, "You look really fucking hot in this uniform, Ed," the Colonel groaned and then plunged deep.

* * *

Al

News such as the kind that he and the small company of soldiers he had been fighting alongside had to bring back was crippling in the way of moral. Crippling in the sense that it could cost them everything they had been fighting to take back. And they had been so close too, the Ishvalites had been run out of the town a couple days ago and since then they had been able to hold onto it.

Until the moment Colonel Basque Grande had been shot.

It seemed so strange to him when he thought about it now as he supported a dark haired woman back to camp, a dangerous cluster of shrapnel in her thigh, that a man like the big, dark Colonel could be defeated by something so small and innocuous seeming as a bullet. Of course he had seen firsthand what a little piece of tempered metal could do to a human being when propelled at high velocities. Still, somehow the big alchemist had seemed like nothing short of a high-grade cannon could bring him down, especially with the alchemy he used. In the end, though, it had been a simple shot to the chest as he was distracted momentarily by giving orders. There was nothing special about the way he died either. One minute he was standing, a pillar of strength to which the men fighting under his command could refer to while his barked orders cracked through the broken streets and then he was falling, just like that, a bloom of crimson spreading over his uniform jacket. Al hadn't even had time to react. By the time he had made it over to the older man's side, the dark eyes were already glazed over.

What scared him the most was he was the next highest ranking officer they had on site. What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't have any training! He had enlisted for the medical alchemy he had at his disclosure; he just wanted to help save lives that would otherwise have been lost, even if he couldn't save them all. Heck, he would be happy with just one. But Al had not the faintest idea how to hold together an entire troop and lead them into battle. The very thought of all these people that he had been getting to know, on and off the field, looking to him for their orders was overwhelming.

The blond Major dropped the woman off at the medical tent who offered him a small pained expression of gratitude before he went to find Second Lt. Ross. They needed an officer who knew what the hell they were doing because he didn't and he was afraid his inexperience would get more people than necessary killed. The very thought made him feel ill. It was true the rest of the camp took the news of losing their commanding officer hard and he could see the slumping of many shoulders when he made the announcement, watching as his breath plumed in the chilly air. The cold seemed to make the misfortune that much more unbearable and he wondered what he could do to give them the boost they desperately needed. Thankfully, Sergeant Brosh had a hopeful piece of information when he approached the radio tent, shivering as a particularly cool gust cut through him.

"There is someone in Central that I keep regular contact with and he told me they are deploying more troops tonight. Now that they know of our situation, maybe they could send an officer along too," Indeed the news was welcome and Al sagged against one of the tent poles with relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He could stand in until someone else with more experience arrived.

"Thank God. It doesn't feel like it, but I have only been here for a few days," he said quietly as he rubbed his eyes with freezing fingers as if that would dispel the ache that had settled behind them. He looked up into warm blue eyes a moment later when the older man clapped him on the shoulder. The Sergeant didn't say anything but that was trust he saw burning in the blue gaze. Al nodded and straightened, knowing that he couldn't show weakness, even if he was the youngest one here. Yet as the sun dropped from the sky, giving over to the dark fingers of another icy night, he couldn't help his own tingle of fear. What if Central didn't send another officer after all?

"Major Elric, the perimeter is secure for the night but we are missing one of the men for first shift," Maria's voice was strong but quiet as she walked into the tent behind him and he nodded shallowly, vaguely recalling two others they had lost today.

"Yes. I'll take it," he answered before squaring his shoulders but the dark haired woman just shook her head, a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. There was worry in his gaze.

"Sir. I'm sorry, but you have been going all day. I can assign someone else," but Al just smiled softly. Anyone else would be just as tired as he was. What sleep the soldiers on the front got was well earned and much too fleeting. The tall Major just shook his head.

"It's fine, Second Lt. I would rather it be me," and he hoped that was respect he caught in her eyes. It was gone before he turned away but it gave him a boost none the less. Just as he was about to round the corner of the tent, Denny's voice caught his attention, making him pause and look back. There was a warm, confident expression on the older blonde's face as he spoke.

"I think you'll be just fine, Sir," for a brief second, he almost believed it.

**

By the time Al managed to stumbled back to his tent, he was so tired, his eyes had dried up in his skull and he couldn't feel where his feet had gone to. The darkness was so deep around the camp, it gripped it like a cocoon of bitter, icy cold, forcing those that had been on watch to circulate around the camp's perimeter or they would have been in danger of losing toes. As he stomped his feet on the frozen ground, he wondered if maybe he hadn't. After all, there seemed to be no evidence whatsoever that they still existed. The weather itself didn't help any forlorn inclinations he had been assaulted with on and off during the day, expounded upon by the loss of their commanding officer. But what had put him there in the first place was the lack of his father's presence.

Seeing the man again had been more than a shock and he hadn't been unable to shake the residual resentment that originated from Ed's persistent hatred for their dad. It was true, the big blond man had abandoned them at a very young age but when he had glanced into the slanted gold eyes that looked so much like his older brother's he could see nothing but the warmth of love shining in their depths. It was not in Al's nature to resent people, even if he had been wronged by them and seeing that face again; hearing the deep voice that had often lulled him to sleep when he was a child had set free a longing that he had not even known existed. The young Major did not realize how much he missed his father until he was enfolded in the older man's arms, trying to suppress the resulting surge of violent emotion that he couldn't even being to untangle. It was the "I missed you, Alphonse," whispered into his hair that unlocked the tears as they held each other fiercely.

The Colonel had given them an hour to speak to one another, an insufficient time to say everything that needed to be said. The gold gaze that settled on him when they sat across from one another in his tent held so many questions and a familiarity that almost hurt, until he couldn't even bear to look anymore. The whole thing was so surreal, even as he heard his brother's voice in his head, deep and angry, filled with resentment as he blamed, over and over, their father for his wife's death. After all, it was a broken heart that had claimed her life, regardless of the sickness that had been its result. But obviously, considering the salty tears still clinging to the short, pale beard, the older man had not left because he didn't love them.

"Why did you leave us?" he finally asked, the heavy silence making him antsy. Hohenheim's lips pulled down in a deep frown, the lines around his mouth visible even underneath his facial hair and it was his turn to look away, the shadows in his eyes deep and shifting. After some hesitation, his response was reluctant and filled with an emotion Al didn't understand.

"That is not something I can talk about as of yet," the gaze behind the silver rimmed glasses was pleading, "Please don't resent me for that. I would tell you if I could. Just know that it was not of my own will," Al could do nothing but nod slowly, a sadness filling him, not for himself and the tragedy that had befallen them that could surely have been avoided if his father had not left, but for the man himself. He could see that the choice to leave his family behind, whatever the reason may have been, had grieved and weighed heavily upon him every single moment.

"I don't resent you, father," he said quietly, "But I cannot say the same for Ed," the gold eyes lowered, filled with regret and heart rending sadness. The older man heaved a heavy sigh, plucking at the thick material of his pants.

"I should have expected as much. That boy is nothing if not my son," he could see the fondness behind the bigger man's frown and when Hohenheim looked up again, his expression was somewhat amused, "You were always more like _her,_ though," Al's breath had caught, then, a painful bubble ready to burst in his chest and he bit his lip, trying not to give in to the thought of how life could have been if his father had just _stayed_. Yet as much as he could have, and perhaps wanted to at times, the young Major would not pin what had happened in the past on the older man, "You have grown a lot, Al. You're nearly as tall as I am, though I am surprised that you have joined the military," the man gave him a lopsided grin which looked somewhat goofy on his face and the younger Elric couldn't help but laugh a little, noting how pride lit up the strong features. The way he sat forward, he could see there were many things he wanted to ask but could not.

"Me neither but I wanted to help. I kept some of your books and I could not sit by idly when I could offer my help," again that flash of pride, this time glittering brightly behind the clear frames and it set a small fire of warmth blazing in his chest.

"So then you're an alchemist?" it was not the words the older man really wanted to speak but Al nodded anyway, pulling the silver watch that had been sent to him just the day before out of his pocket and allowed his father to study it for a moment. The silver face flashed in the bright light spilling in through the tent's canvas walls.

"I'm alright but not as good as Ed," his father looked up at him sharply and for a moment he was seeing a different person sitting in front of him, intense, dangerous. Then the thin lips relaxed a bit, curling upwards in a bitter smile.

"Both of my sons have become alchemists. I guess that shouldn't come as much of a shock," the deep voice was quiet and Al couldn't help but wonder what that was such a terrible thing. After all, Hohenheim was supposed to be an outstanding alchemist, why wouldn't he want his two sons to follow in his footsteps? Then it occurred to the young Major that maybe the reason he left was because that was exactly what he was trying to prevent. Somewhat baffled, Al smiled hesitantly.

"I-I guess," then he warmed, grinning as he hoped to bring out more of that pride in the older man's eyes, "Ed doesn't even use a circle. He just claps his hands together and…" the smaller blond cut off when he noticed his father had frozen where he sat perched on the single stool occupying the tent, his eyes wide and face turning alarmingly pale, wondering what he had said wrong. The intensity of such a look scared Al a little, sitting back as if that would make a difference. The resulting silence was thick and he fidgeted nervously, wondering why he felt like a young child about to get scolded by his parent. Maybe he was. Finally the older man closed his eyes and dropped his head, shoulders tense.

"Alphonse, tell me. Tell me what happened, why the house was burned down and there's a grave with Trisha's name on it. What happened after I left?" the depth of the ache in the older man's words struck the Major hard and he looked away, down at the hands clasped hard in his lap. It had been so long since he had been forced to tell this story that at first the words stuck in his throat. He hoped it wouldn't make his father feel guilty but as he spoke, he found nothing on the older man's face but a blank interest that guarded against anything Al might have seen. There was grief when he told about their mother's passing, so sharp it hurt him all over again but when he talked about the nearly devastating attempt at a human transmutation, there was nothing. When his words finally ebbed away, his father's head was bowed, the long tail of blond hair falling over his shoulder.

"Dad?" he finally queried, almost dreading what he would say but when the older blond lifted his head, tears glittered like gold ice in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alphonse," his voice was broken, full of pain, "I wish I had been there, so that you and your brother had not been so alone. I wish that I did not have to leave," and Al, feeling the grief reverberating through the ground, could only nod, his own tears thick in his throat. Later, when Hohenheim was setting out, he turned one last time to his youngest son, eyes bright in the chilly morning air. In his gaze was a longing the young Major could feel only too well.

"Can you tell me…Ed. Is he…what's he…" the attempt to find the words was endearing and Al could just imagine the look on his brother's face if he knew his father was asking about him. The younger Elric just smiled gently.

"He's alright, Dad. He looks a lot like you, you know. Even his hair, though he's still kinda short, but don't tell him I said that," he pulled a face, making Hohenheim laugh, the sound rich and rolling through the crisp air, "His control on his temper is somewhat lacking at times but I think he's doing okay," the words made him miss his brother something fierce but it was worth it, to see the smile that lit up his father's face. A big, warm hand had fallen to his shoulder and he looked up into gentle, familiar eyes.

"Thank you, Alphonse," the sincerity of his gaze was heavy with affection, leaving the younger man feeling warm and a little homesick, "You've turned into a fine young man. I hope I'll get to see you again someday soon," watching his father turn his back and leave for a second time hurt more than Al had thought it could. But at least this time there was some closure and an expression of hope that they would meet again, something he had not had nor would have understood the first time. It was enough, now, to know the man was still alive and still cared about them. Al smiled to himself as he turned away to return to his own duties; the raging voice that belonged to his brother grumbled quietly in his head.

Now, as the blond Major dragged his tired limbs across the small space to the opening of his tent, he just hoped that, when this was all said and done, they could all find one another again. Their mother may have been gone but they were all still family and he had a sneaky feeling Ed's resentment stemmed from love. The thought had him smiling softly to himself was he stepped into the relative warmth of his tent, as they had somehow managed to procure tiny oil burning space heaters for all of the tents. Only to stop short when he realized his tent was already occupied.

"Oh, hey, Al. I was wondering when you were going to get back," Winry's smile was like a healing balm, spreading like warm fire through his veins and he felt the cold recede slightly, though his toes were still numb inside of his boots. He grinned back, scrubbing one had through his shaggy blond hair as he threw himself onto the little stool, sighing loudly.

"Ugh, yeah. We lost one of the men who was supposed to take sentinel duty for the first shift so I took it for him," he said through his hands currently covering his face, leaning forward in order to soak in as much of the heat seeping through the little metal contraption sitting between him and his cot, where the blond mechanic was perched. For a second, he could think of nothing but the wonderful pleasure of the artificial heat curling through his veins, twining around his limbs and thawing his fingers and toes. The digits ached when feeling finally returned to them but he didn't really care because that meant they were all still there. Suddenly his hands were being coaxed away from his face and he glance up in time to have Winry climb into his lap, her heat like a furnace that blazed through him. Al remained silent as her weight settled on him, thighs on either side of his waist and her slender arms looped around his broad shoulders. The look in her blue eyes was shadowed.

"I heard about Colonel Basque Grande," she murmured, the sound of her voice doing funny things to the way his heart beat, making the Major shiver slightly when slim fingers carded gently through his hair, "Are you alright?" Al swallowed, trying to find where his words had fled to because the awareness of the girl's proximity came with a nearly debilitating flood of desire he was sure she would see in the light flush scrawling over his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, Win, I'm fine. We just have to wait until then send another officer," unable to take his eyes away from the way her plump lips curled slightly in a relieved smile, all the while keeping her hands moving against his scalp. Was it fair for that to feel so good? Heat nearly overwhelmed him when she leaned down, their lips joining in a slow kiss that stole his breath and made his toes curl within his boots. The softness of her mouth moving against his own, the heady taste that flooded his mouth when he slipped his tongue between her lips and the way their breath mingled, quickening as the kiss went on all battered at his defenses, breaking against him like a cresting wave. So far, he had been able to keep himself under some semblance of control when they were together like this but now he was unable to fight the fire that was pooling in his gut, spilling into his cock until he could feel it pressing against the front of his pants. If she moved even just an inch closer, he realized with a jolt embarrassment, she would feel it. But then something happened that made the fact that he was terribly turned on completely irrelevant.

"Alphonse," Winry's voice was like warm honey as they broke apart, both breathing heavy and before he had a chance to react, she pressed into him, body soft yet strong, the heat of it like an embrace, the sweet curves of her breasts against his chest making his heart slam a rapid dance against his rib cage. He thought that upon feeling his erection against her hip would cause her to shy away but before he could put his hands on her waist in order to put some more space in between them again, he was being devoured, the strength behind the mechanic's kiss shocking him. The passion was like nothing he had ever felt before, the way their hands sunk deep into each other's hair, traveled all over clothed backs and shoulders while their teeth knocked together, tongues tangling in a heady battle until he didn't even know what way was up anymore. He realized as he pulled away, sucking Winry's bottom lip into his mouth as he did and listening to her quiet whimper that they were lucky he hadn't tumbled backwards off the stool, "Al," she tried again, eyes wide and dark as she pressed her forehead against his own, "I want…I want…you…" and then broke off with a little groan as she rocked her hips forward, grinding against the hard bulge in his uniform.

For a second he was stunned, unable to respond as warm, wet lips swollen from their kisses pressed fleetingly against his cheeks and jaw. And then she moved on his lap again. A flash of pleasure bolted through him and he tipped his head forward with a groan, hands falling to her buttocks, long fingers digging into the pert muscles there. The blonde mechanic gave a breathy cry and he was lost. Really, if he was honest with himself, he had been lost the moment she had slid into his lap and first kissed him but it had not occurred to him they would be moving this fast. Not that it really mattered. He wanted this like he had never wanted anything before in his entire life and short of a bomb being dropped in the camp, he sure as hell wasn't stopping.

"Yeah," he whispered and allowed himself to be drawn into another deep, long kiss. Somehow they managed to untangle themselves without tipping the stool, though at one point it was a near thing as they bucked against one another for a long moment, unable to stop the delightful friction. The way her thighs tightened around him as he moved up into the fiery heat between her legs was almost enough but he wanted more. For so long he had dreamed of this, he wouldn't let it be cut short now.

It was a little cold as they slowly undressed on another, stopping to look and kiss and touch every so often, marveling as more and more skin was bared. Every single soft curve was highlighted with the dim golden light, making his breath catch and hands shake. The wide blue eyes were almost black as he slipped from his last piece of clothing but he barely registered the look because Winry had already kicked off her underwear and the straps of her bra were slipping down over her arms. Her stunning beauty made his mouth go completely dry, cock twitching as he contemplated the full roundness of her breasts and the narrow curve of her waist, shadows hinting at deep, secret places. Al had forgotten to be nervous even as he glanced back up and found her eyeing his erection with some trepidation.

"Wow," there was appreciation in her voice as she stepped forward, making his blush return and he had to fight the urge not to cover himself. When she looked back up at him, that unease was gone, replaced with a sparkle of excitement, "Very nice," and he had to laugh before he drew her to his cot, laying her down with a gentle kiss.

"I could say the same," he returned and then there were no more words because he was lost in the sloping curves and warm heat of the blond girl's beauty. Her skin was like the warmest silk under his fingertips, smooth and soft. Touches were lingering, exploring, trying to find what the other liked while desire burned steadily within his veins. Each and every sound she made shot right to the gathering pool of need in his stomach even as he was unable to stop the noises coming from his own mouth when slim fingers touched him just right…and then long, slender legs lifted, curling once more around his waist, a silent plea for more, _more_. Shaking and feeling as if he had been infused with sunlight, he shifted his hips, tip of his erection pressing against the source of her slick heat and found nothing but anticipation and love when his honey colored eyes met smoldering blue.

Just like that, the world had ceased to matter and he pushed forward, nearly blind as he was encased in tight, scalding heat…

* * *

Roy

Roy was wallowing in guilt.

No one would have thought so just by looking at him, of course, as his face was as smooth as ever, giving absolutely nothing of his thoughts away; though most of the people gathered in the large, elegant hall reserved for tonight's function would not have noticed if he started banging his head on the wall in self-loathing. There was a strange kind of atmosphere that had settled over all the uniform clad solders in the room that hummed with a barely perceived anxiety but he could barely pay it half a mind. Of course the Colonel knew he should be paying attention to his surroundings. Something important was about to happen, he could feel it by the way the very air seemed to hum against his skin and yet he couldn't seem to draw his mind away from what he had done to the young Major standing a few feet in front of him to the right before they had left the house. There had been times where he had allowed his fine control over his libido to crack, mostly happening only just recently but never had he felt the need break so…so…_violently_ over him before. The moment he had stepped into his room and caught sight of the younger alchemist dressed to the nines in the complete dress uniform something had just…snapped.

A veil shifted over his dark, slanted eyes as he completely tuned the retired General up at the podium out, letting the anonymity of the neat, stiff rows become his shield as he replayed the earlier events in his mind, equal shares of shame and desire curling slowly through his gut. Though he stood somewhat removed from his company, being the leading officer, no one would think to study him over any other politely blank face in the room. At any rate, he highly doubted most of the officers gathered there were listening to the babbled smokescreen being spewed by the gentleman addressing them over the echo-y sound system.

First of all, it was highly unfair that his young lover should look so enticing just in his uniform. Seriously, it wasn't like Roy had never seen him in it before. But he had rounded the corner, distracted and completely unsuspecting and had been struck completely dumb at the sight. He had always known how the blue jacket hugged the teen's slim torso in neat, clean lines and the way the pants clung just right to his strong, slender legs. But he had never seen the cap perched on his golden head or the regulation boots, outlining his claves and shining in the bedroom light. Anything that he might have been saying crumbled to dusty shards to the floor, forgotten as he stared. The blonde had been standing before the tall mirror, a frown marring his shadowed face, half hidden beneath the rim of the hat. It was like looking at two Edwards. One he knew and cherished and another, distant, cold, radiating crippling power. It should have frightened him, the way it almost seemed like some kind of premonition but then Ed lifted his eyes, a question on his full lips that Roy didn't hear and he was completely lost.

The strange moment should have curved his desire but all he had been able to think that the younger man was fucking _hot_, that he wanted him so bad right then, that very second and if he didn't touch the blonde, he would surely shrivel away, winking out of existence. Then the kid had turned and said the Colonel's name and that was it. His blood had boiled over, turning to lava and he could barely see past the flood of white hot desire that resulted in an instant erection.

How he moved across the room so fast, he still wasn't sure but the only thing he had been able to register before he had Ed crushed up against the mirror was the alarm in the wide golden eyes, looking darker under that infernal hat. Then he didn't care about anything but the way those full, pliant lips opened hesitantly under his onslaught, tasting like honey and the sauce from the take out they had been forced to wolf down earlier or the way the lithe body pressed into his, drawing him into the boy's heat. He had wanted to touch everywhere, mark every last place on his body so that no one could mistake who the beautiful blonde alchemist belonged to. But somehow the younger man's breathless protests, something about being late, had managed to reach him through the haze. Heart slamming in his chest as he ground his hard cock against Ed's hip, he had left off trying to see if the small, neat ear would actually fit in his mouth so he could spin the kid around, desire spiking, turning into a kind of honed, single-minded intent. Even when the blond cursed at him, he'd found that he couldn't stop.

Even through the confines of the uniform material, he had tried to touch, to feel every last curve, not caring when stubborn buttons and stiff, rough fabric got in the way. He had growled an assurance in the younger man's ear, knowing they had a little bit more time, if they were fast. Considering how hard he was, the pressing confines of his pants nearly painful, it probably would be over embarrassingly quick. The gold eyes had looked into his through the refection of the mirror and he nearly lost it right then. He hadn't thought about if the kid would appreciate the rough treatment, especially when Roy had tried to be somewhat considerate all the other times they'd had sex; after all, he wasn't an animal. But the way the dark pink flush spread over the tan cheekbones, and how the wide eyes had become half-lidded, hazy with want was all he had needed. Without further delay, he reached around, his fingers trembling with the force of his desire, freeing the shorter alchemist from his pants, barely hearing the way the material whispered softly as it fell to the ground as his hands skimmed over the evidence of the younger man's arousal. All that had mattered was the way Ed shivered as his pale fingers slid over his bared skin, using his other hand to steady the already subtly rocking hips.

"Gonna…gonna be late," the boy had managed and Roy couldn't even remember what could be so important that it had his young lover trying to be reasonable. At that moment, he hated reasonable. Growling softly, he leaned over the younger man, capturing the wide gaze with his own, and pressed one of his fingers deep into the blonde's waiting heat. God, the sounds he made, heightened by the way Ed's hot, quick breaths were misting the glass, went straight to the building fire in his groin. The sudden need to taste the younger man again had him wrenching the blonde head around so he could sweep his tongue past the full, parted lips and greedily drink in every last sigh and whispered groan. Impatience had him slipping in another finger, mouth drying at the tightness that clamped down around the digits. No matter how many times they did this, the younger alchemist would probably always be deliciously, blissfully tight. Breaking away in order to breathe, he took in the half lidded look on his blond lover's face and just couldn't wait anymore.

"We'll be on time," it surprised him that he was able to form comprehensible words, even if they did crack under the weight of his desire. It was like he was starving, the hunger sharp, cutting into him like a blade through his gut. Using one hand to line himself up to the younger man's hastily stretched entrance, he looked into the mirror and was nearly blown away by the depth of trust and love he encountered in the lust darkened eyes. Sliding his other arm around Ed's torso, holding him as close as he could and knowing it could never be close enough, he groaned softly against the rough top of the blue cap, "You look really fucking hot in this uniform, Ed," and buried himself in the blonde's heat with one smooth, thrust.

Roy went positively _blind _for a moment, standing fully sheathed in that beautiful, velvety fire, barely having the presence of mind to comprehend that the blonde's cry had been one of pain rather than pleasure. Shaking with the effort of holding still, the dark haired Colonel pressed his forehead to the cool glass, listening to the soft, gasping breaths stirring the hair bushing his ear. It occurred to him to apologize, or at least try to assure the younger man to relax but it was taking all his will power to _not come._ Blood pounding frantically through his veins, he gritted his teeth and forced the swirling pleasure pulsing through him down until he was sure he wouldn't lose himself as soon as one of them moved. It helped when the younger alchemist relaxed his clamped muscles, turning his head and kissing the skin behind the Colonel's ear.

"Some time soon," the husky voice broke through his reverie and he couldn't help the unsteady smirk that he shot at the blonde through the mirror. Though he could see the evidence of discomfort still etched on the younger man's face, he obliged by pulling back slightly, his length sliding against the silky walls, groaning as his cock was grasped greedily as he moved. Ed made a keening sound deep in his throat as the older alchemist pushed back in, steadying himself against the mirror and spreading his legs so that Roy had more room to move. The action sent a burst of lust rocketing through him and that blazing sensation of desperate _need_ washed over him again until he couldn't breathe.

After that, it was a blur of motion, of being buried over and over in his lover's velvety heat all the while the coil of pleasure burning deeper and deeper in his gut. His movements were fast and unforgiving, hips driving the blonde repeatedly against the glass that was already smudged with their breath and sweaty hand prints. It was so fierce and achingly gratifying, his head spun with the pure abandon of it. Ed was all around him, his musky scent, the throaty little cries and the way he kept pushing back into each of the Colonel's thrusts, using the flat surface of the glass for leverage. The way they were going, it would only last a minute or two more but even while he strove for his release, feeling it building and spiraling out from the place they were so intimately connected, he wished that it could have lasted forever.

"Uh…ah—h! Roy! There! God, again…YES!" a metal hand slammed against the mirror with such force the glass frosted in a spidery web, cracking at the sudden impact but he gave it half a thought because he could barely see past the fire that was raging through his veins. Every time he hit that one spot, Ed would clench around him and an answering fluttering bolt of pleasure bled through his veins, spiking in electric shocks through his abdomen and trickling down his thighs. _God damn._ It was _right there…_

He wasn't sure who lost it first, him or Ed, or maybe they came at the same time. Not that it mattered all that much. All he really knew was the sudden edge the pleasure had taken on and then he just couldn't hold back. Just as he jerked his hips forward with one last hard thrust, he felt the blonde stiffen in his arms, body arching against him and a wordless cry was shouted to the ceiling, the blonde head tossing back, now darkened around the hairline under the official military cap with sweat. The building tension in his gut shivered then broke, flooding through him in battering waves, until he couldn't hear past the roaring in his ears. If he made a sound, he was unaware of it, buried as he was deep inside the younger alchemist as he was, his orgasm sweeping over him like a storm. Awareness shattered for a brief moment, becoming a swirling dance of glittering light before the encompassing pleasure finally started to ebb, leaving him breathless and weak.

Ed's soft whimper in his ear brought him around and he opened his eyes as he realized that his knees had nearly given way and he was pressing the younger man hard into the smudged surface of the mirror. Trembling and feeling more than a little euphoric, he met the hazy golden eyes in the glass, blinking at him from under the soft fall of blond bangs. The corner of the full lips tightened, though in annoyance or trying to suppress a smile he wasn't sure. One thing he did know, however, was that he didn't think he could move it he tried. It was lucky that they were both still standing.

"You…" the husky voice cracked and the blonde cleared his throat before trying again, "You are insatiable, aren't you? Horny bastard," the boy's warm breath ghosted over his jaw and he turned his head where it was resting against the mirror and couldn't help the small, satisfied grin that curled over his lips. Ed looked completely and deliciously undone, hair falling out from under his hat, face flushed prettily and breathing still unsteady. He tightened his arm around the slim waist, wincing as the blonde shifted, movement sending a shock through his too-sensitive cock.

"Only for you," he breathed, craning his neck so he could capture the younger man's lips while in their awkward position. The contact was slow and wet, neither of them really caring enough not to be sloppy but it still had the effect of further weakening his knees, forcing him to pressed harder into the younger alchemist. Ed snorted as they broke apart, the taste of burnt sunshine filling his mouth and shot Roy a look from under his hat that would have had the dark haired man instantly hard again if he hadn't already just come.

"Right. You would think someone you're age would be able to keep it in his pants better," Roy jerked back, pretending to be offended and really just wanted to slam his head against the mirror, adding to the pattern of cracks already marring its surface. Of course, Ed was probably right. Still.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded even as he leaned in to steal another quick kiss, noting how the blonde just titled his head to give him better access. Well, it least he knew the teen wasn't annoyed at him, as there was a tiny smile curled at the corner of his reddened lips, "I assure you, I blame this entirely on you and for your information…" but he stopped there, deep voice dipping as it broke off and he just offered the blonde another smile before pulling away, disliking the gasp Ed made when he pulled out. For some reason, his dark eyes flickered down as he moved his hands to fix his pants…and froze.

"What's for my information?" the teen asked, unaware of the Colonel's sudden lack of movement or where his eyes were drawn. The blonde just snatched a t-shirt that was lying on the floor nearby and started to clean himself off. But the older man was no longer paying attention because he was staring at the pinkish fluid running down the back of the younger man's thighs. White mixed with red. Suddenly the pleasant buzz that was usually left behind from earth shattering orgasmic bliss was all but gone, sinking beneath a sickening wave of guilt. All he had been thinking about was his own pleasure and had lost all control. Now Ed was standing there, back somewhat turned to the dark haired Colonel as he cleaned off the front of his uniform with soft, muttered curses completely clueless to the fact that his blood was mixed with Roy's cum as it dripped down his legs. He didn't even realize the younger man had stopped moving and was eyeing him warily over his shoulder, "Roy? You alright there?" he blinked dark, slanted eyes and tried to smile, bringing back the blonde's words with difficulty.

"Um, nothing, just…I was never…like this," he gestured between them with a shaky wave of his hand while trying not to shudder at the thought of hurting the younger man, "You know, before I met you," his words sounded awkward even to himself but it earned him a small, soft smile that made his insides flip, momentarily taking his mind off the sticky substance Ed was now calmly wiping off his legs. But the only thing the younger man said as he bent down to pull his pants back up was a slightly muffled,

"I'll fix the mirror when we get home," the Colonel nodded numbly as he fixed his own pants, glancing at the now cracked glass and swallowing dryly as he took note of the suggestive smudges and Ed's release dripping down its smooth surface. Well, it was clear the blonde had enjoyed it and he said nothing about Roy hurting him as he swiftly buckled his pants up. But over and over he saw it in his mind's eye, the evidence of his lack of care and selfishness. How could he have been so stupid? Another wave of guilt slammed into him as the younger alchemist shot him a look as he walked by somewhat stiffly, the expression in his eyes bemused but he couldn't look into the golden eyes. Even the little peck on his cheek didn't shake the shadows that clung to his vision, though all he wanted to do was sweep the kid into his arms and apologize. He didn't realize he was still standing in the middle of his bedroom, staring at his broken and soiled mirror, gnawing on the dark self-loathing swirling in the pit of his stomach until Ed poked his head back into the room, hair fixed, looking like nothing had ever transpired between them, "You plan on standing there and making us even later?" and all he could do was choke on the guilt.

"Did I hurt you?" he managed to finally form the words while they were in the car, the sunset burning over the city like a sea of diluted blood and making him feel slightly sick. But Ed just looked over at him from the passenger seat and he could see the younger man's confusion even from his peripheral vision.

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?" the blonde sounded bewildered and Roy wondered how he could not know to what he was referring. Though he knew if Ed was really in pain, he would certainly be hearing about it…loudly, it occurred to him that perhaps the younger alchemist didn't want to hurt his feelings. Then he snorted to himself. Right. Like the blonde was ever worried about hurting his feelings.

"Before, when we…" he paused and tried again, "did I hurt you?" he had tried to make his voice sound normal but it came out somewhat strangled. There was a second or two of complete silence before Ed affected a laugh, the sound rough and startlingly beautiful.

"What, you mean when you jumped me and shoved me against the mirror?" another wave of shame but apparently the teen couldn't see his anxiety because he barreled on, tone sarcastic and teasing, "Well, I probably won't be sitting comfortably for the next few days, if that's what you want to know. Hopefully we will be standing most of the time tonight because I can just see Havoc's stupid knowing smirk from here," the remark may have made him laugh any other time but now he thought of how inconsiderate he had been, of the sight of Ed's blood mingling with Roy's cum as it ran down his thighs and he just shifted in his seat behind the wheel, deliberately not looking at the blonde. If the younger alchemist thought he was being odd, Roy didn't notice.

"I love you," he'd said it softly, as they were walking through the parking lot, the words sounding sad and apologetic and he could tell he caught the younger man off guard by the way Ed faltered slightly in his steps. There was no response and while it grated on him, he tried to pretend that he didn't feel the heavy, questioning weight of the gold gaze watching his every move.

And now he was here, outwardly professional while his insides knotted themselves in uncomfortable knots. He knew, of course, that his young lover's words in the car had been more of a careless tease than anything else but he couldn't help but note, when watching Ed while they were still gathering in the big hall, the soft murmur of polite voices washing over them that the kid was walking with slightly less grace than he usually did. The sight would have him thinking all over again of his rather violent lack of control and he would be feeling sick all over again. Keeping his arms stiffly behind his back and feet planted at shoulder width, he let his eyes travel to where the younger alchemist was standing, his face turned away so that Roy could only see the curve of his cheek, hair still covered by his hat. He looked no different than any of the other officers in the room, blending in neatly but the blonde may as well have had a neon sign attached to his back that screamed at the older man in blaring letters. Ed wouldn't shift and give himself away but the Colonel could tell he was paying less attention to the older man up in front of the crowd speaking in affluent tones and more to the rest of the room. In an effort to escape the gnawing guilt, he discreetly followed the teen's gaze.

It wasn't just the men and women from headquarters that were present but civilians too, each one of them dressed in elegant gowns and expensive suits. Their aristocratic airs stood out as much as their clothing next to the stiff formality of Ametris's uniform clad soldiers, watching on with cool, calculating gazes. He knew who they were; everyone did. They were the elite of Central, from the upper east side of the city, from families of politicians and successful business men. They were the deep pockets that backed the military because, after all, war was expensive. The whole thing was a farce, a show. As he listened to the retired General rattle on, he saw the pretty words for what they were. Propaganda.

Of course, he was already expecting this but it was still a shock of disappointment. He had always known, even when he was newly enlisted, that the military was corrupt by both power hungry men who fancied themselves politicians and by other, darker things that he had witnessed during the first war. That was when he had made a promise, to both himself and the people that he could help, that one day, he would be the one at the top. Everything he did would be in the genuine interest of Ametris and her people, with no shady under dealings and he would do everything in his power to see that the _right_ thing was being done. Roy shifted his gaze so that he was looking past the podium to the man whose place he wished he could one day take. Bradley stood with perfect confidence, hands behind his back and chin lifted in the air, secure in the knowledge that no one could shake the pedestal upon which he stood. The Colonel almost snorted out loud. The day was coming where power would be exchanging hands and he _would_ be the one that rose while the rotten remains of Bradley's corrupted reign crumbled to dust.

Though he remained outwardly blank, feeling the pressure of empty promises filling the room as they tried to suck away all the air, a fierce determination surged up inside of him, blazing like gold in the sun. He knew he was strong enough and if it meant he needed to overthrow the entire command chain, then so be it. More men were willing to ally themselves to a cause rather than stick around because of fear. And those that would stay to support Bradley and his cronies he wouldn't want serving under him anyway. He would succeed too. It wasn't in Colonel Roy Mustang to lose at something like this. Resolve flooded his veins and turned to steel and the dream of freedom from tyranny was bright, like a newly opened window into the future. It wasn't for himself that he would do this, either, like he had once thought it would be. There was something more, or someone rather, that he had to fight for and it was for Ed that he would succeed.

When King Bradley shifted his single eye and caught Roy's dark gaze, he looked back with a calm assurance because very soon, it would be him standing up there. A controlled kind of confidence blazed through him, so strong he wondered if Hawkeye standing beside him could feel it and his Excellency must have seen it for his ever present frown deepened, turning into a question and the Colonel could see how the man was enraged by his blatant challenge. Roy was the first to look away, of course, for Bradley still held most of the cards and it wouldn't do to arouse the man's ire even more. But he had something that was a more powerful weapon than a hundred guns or swords.

He had Ed and for that, he would be strong enough to end a war that had been raging far longer than anyone realized.

* * *

Ed

Though he had not known Roy for a very long time, he had always thought that he was pretty good at reading people. Yet even if he had just met the Colonel, he could tell the older man was acting peculiar. His dark eyes were narrowed slightly more than usual, as if he was trying to hide something that swirled violently in their depths and he had a habit of staring off even when he was speaking with someone. The speeches had ended a little less than fifteen minutes ago, leaving everyone free to enjoy the refreshments that had been provided and now Ed was standing off to the side with Fury and Falman, both of whom were rather more subdued than normal (if that was possible) watching as blue uniformed officers mingled with well dressed strangers that glittered a little too much to be entirely sincere. The blonde Major held a glass of something bubbly and alcoholic in one hand, eyes subtly tracking the movements of the dark haired Colonel as he made his way through the room. It was that very same expression he had seen on the older man's face when he had turned around after being pounded into against a mirror, though he was at a loss what had put it there. Everything had been fine, though he had wondered if he would be able to keep his feet after that particular orgasm had burned through him, their banter had been easy and light, giving the afterglow a sharp, exciting edge. Then, all of a sudden, Roy had just…shut down. There was no other way to describe the way he dark eyes had flattened when they met Ed's again. And then that question in the car.

His gold eyes flickered back to his superior officer and he schooled the frown from his face. Something was definitely bothering the man and it wasn't the older gentleman talking with a disinterested tilt to his head at the Colonel. Ed's hand tightened on the delicate glass in his hand, unease trickling down his spine. All he wanted to do was drag the man away and find out what was wrong so that he could at least try and ease that little line that had appeared between the dark eyebrows. But he dared not show any more interest in the older alchemist than he would anyone else, afraid of what people might see if he let his guard down. Thankfully, he was too new for anyone to really take an interest him, though he would have to be blind if he didn't see the curious looks some of the well dressed patrons kept casting in his direction. It was somewhat unnerving, and he hoped that it had more to do with his unusual looks and the watch hanging from his belt than something more.

The Colonel, it seemed, did not have the same luxury of anonymity, constantly approached by both officers with insincerity in their eyes as they greeted him with lazy salutes and civilians in their expensive clothes. What they had to say to the dark haired alchemist he was too far away to hear but he could see by the rigid line of Roy's shoulders he wanted to be very far from this place. He was a little more…_there_ when speaking with his fellow officers in uniform but there was an obvious distance in the way he spoke, moved, in his deep, dark eyes when other's approached him. It was the most pronounced when tall, beautiful, bored women with gold dripping from their fingers and wrists dared to put a hand on his sleeve or his shoulder. When that happened, he would lift his eyes and Ed would meet them with the smallest of smiles, even as he screamed inside, longing to go up to that red head, that brunette, that blonde (so obviously fake) and snarl at them to take their hands off of him because _he's mine!_ All the while, tension coiled through the room like a venomous snake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, to snap.

His shoulders hurt and the joints in his fingers and where his automail was seated in his skin ached and he found himself glancing to were King Bradley stood, looking like he owned the fucking world as he spoke to some rich older man with a pot belly and a thick, white mustache. Of course he would be the only one seemingly unaffected by the strange atmosphere. Ed wondered, for the sake of his sanity, when the storm would finally break.

The answer came ten minutes later in the form of a dark haired man he had never seen before wearing a pale suit, a ted tie and a silver State Alchemist watch hanging from his pocket.

A low murmur caught Ed's attention first, just a monotone rumbling that moved through the brightly lit hall like warning thunder. It came from the direction of the entrance, people blocking his way so that he couldn't see over their heads, much to his chagrin. When the status quo changed in such a manner, that was when things tended to get messy but he clenched his fist, telling himself that he couldn't know that until it happened. There were a lot of rich people here so perhaps someone famous had decided to grace the gathering with their presence. The thought had him snorting to himself a moment later thinking the only thing that would be good for was the distraction. Yet as he watched, the ripples went not through the well dressed patrons all looking on in mild curiosity but the officers, their surprised shock moving through the room and kicking up the sharp atmosphere another couple notches.

The man that eased his way through the crowd was shockingly good looking, with his dark hair falling down his back, only tamed with a ribbon that matched his silk tie. Startling yellow eyes flickered over the present faces with an amused kind of disinterest, the gaze slanted even more so than Roy's. And then Ed caught sight of the oily smirk scrawled across his thin lips and instantly recoiled. This man was dangerous and evil, the feeling he had only gotten from one other person the same and he hadn't even needed to talk to him to recognize it. He could see it in the cool glimmer of his narrowed eyes and the comfortable, easy way he strode through the crowd, aware that the attention he was getting was mostly negative and not caring in the least. Ed had seen that before and it scared him as much the second time around. This man reminded him of Envy.

Nothing good could come of this man's presence here.

The fact that he was clearly a State Alchemist but had shunned the mandatory uniform just seemed to pronounce the fact. Instinctively, he let his eyes flicker over to Roy to find the man had already seen the new arrival and by the look on his face, be both knew he was trouble and, more importantly, knew _why_. All of the distance had dissolved from his dark gaze and it was now flat and guarded, iron filling the black depths that reminded him of fear but was really something else entirely. Maybe anger, maybe discomfort. He wanted to ask but it would seem odd for him to walk up to his superior officer at a function such as this and start asking him random questions. Even so, his curiosity was peaked as he followed the progress of the yellow eyed alchemist through the room. Sometimes he would stop and say a few words to one of the higher ranking officers, drawing different reactions from each, ranging from a pleased kind of surprise to outright hostility. All the while, the silky smirk never faltered and never changed.

But something else did when he paused in front of Roy. Not his expression, perhaps and the Colonel was too much in control of his emotions to allow someone such as this stranger to have any power over what he showed to the outside world. Their eyes clashed in a way that should have had sparks flying all about the room. Yet it seemed that Ed was the only one who really noticed for most of the guests had gone back to their meaningless conversations by now. The encompassing rumble of voices made it impossible for him to hear what the two dark haired alchemists were saying to one another, though he doubted he would have anyway as he was standing too far away. Yet he could tell by the line of the Colonel's shoulders and the set of his mouth he was far from happy with the content of the conversation he was involved in. Trying to act as if he was moving without a purpose, he skimmed the edge of the room, maneuvering around people and a large, marble pillar until he could see Roy's sharp profile, his voice managing a deep, silken tone while containing a restrained hitch that spoke of anger.

"…care what you do, Kimbly. I don't see why you're out in the first place and it would be in both of our interests if you stayed away from me while you're here," though his voice remained low and somewhat flat, the threat was as real as any he had ever heard. Ed blinked, trying to move closer while seeming like he was just wandering through the crowd, keeping his eyes down but his ears trained. Obviously whoever this Kimbly was, Roy disliked him as much as the blonde had ever seen him dislike anyone. The other man smiled, the expression making the young Major feel slightly ill, moving closer to the Colonel as if they were sharing a great secret.

"They shortened my sentence because my skills are _irreplaceable_ and they recalled all the good that I did in the last war. It's about time somebody did," okay, so this man had served with Roy during the first war. The dark haired Colonel seemed to lean away from Kimbly, his face hard and set, though Ed doubted he would have even noticed the movement if he didn't know the man as well as he did. He could almost _feel_ the animosity rolling away from the two men, an undertone of dark, bitter words.

"You were sentenced as a war criminal with that so called _good_ that you did, in case you have forgotten eleven years in jail that you served," Jail? War criminal? The blonde looked again at the long haired alchemist and swallowed against the roiling bile of disgust, "It should have been more, too. How did you weasel your way out of it?" Ed could feel his head reeling, wondering what this man could have done that earned him more than eleven years in jail for what he did during the war. Then he caught the movement of his hands, noting the way his sleeves feel away to reveal a transmutation circle…tattooed into his skin. The disgust returned twofold. Now the man laughed, a sound he wished to never hear again as it grated on his nerves with the pure lack of actual _humor_ in the sound. Roy's nose flared and his dark eyes turned into little chips of black ice, narrow and glaring in a way the blonde never hoped to get caught in.

"Ah, you always did shy away from what always needed to be done in order to ensure the most solid victory," and he clapped the Colonel on the shoulder as if they were old friends. It was a surprise, considering the expression of consuming rage that flashed across Roy's face, that Kimbly did not combust into a smoldering pile of ash. Roy shrugged off the heavy hand as if it burned, glaring straight into the laughing yellow gaze.

"I did what I knew was right. The scruples that you seemed to have either abandoned or forgotten about are what makes us human. Everything I did was based on necessity and remained within the range of my orders. What you did was murder," Ed's mouth was dry by the end of his lover's speech, a sweeping pride swelling within his chest that made him want to go up to the older man and kiss him within an inch of his life. Here was where the quality of the man shone through and he didn't leave anything for wanting. This was the man he had fallen in love with in all of his shining glory. It was hard to control the huge, shit eating grin that wanted to spread out all over his face and he had this sudden urge to turn to someone in the vicinity and say, "That man is mine," Of course he couldn't do that but he wished he could. Yet Kimbly didn't seem to see it the same way. He just laughed that high, oily laugh while looking at the Colonel disbelievingly as if he was sure the man was telling a lie.

"Whatever you need to think so you can sleep easier at night but I know the truth, _Colonel _Mustang. You're not so different from me," and the man laughed again as he drew away, shaking his dark head so that his hair slithered like a snake against his back. Roy kept his face as smooth as glass but Ed could feel his unease even from where he was standing. He breathed an inaudible sigh when Kimbly turned his attention to someone else across the hall, still unable to believe what he had heard. It was a credit to his lover that the man had been able to retain his appearance of uncaring aloofness even in the face of his rage. Something like that would have melted him and he was almost certain he would have tried to kill that bastard Kimbly had it been himself talking to the man. As it was, he was glad that wasn't because he was sure, just by observing him for a matter of two minutes he would never want to know such a person.

Just then Roy's eyes flickered to where he stood, catching him off guard for a moment. He offered the smallest of smiles, hoping to get rid of the knot that had formed between the dark eyebrows. The Colonel wouldn't smile back at him, not in such company where if the wrong person caught it, conclusions would be made that could mean trouble for them but the blonde was rewarded with a lessening of that flat look in the ebony gaze. In a way, it was better than a smile. Their eyes broke the stare, flitting around the room and when he looked again at the older man, Roy tipped his head the tiniest bit, lips curling upwards a just a fraction and slid his eyes to the left, towards the door. Confused, Ed followed the glance but when he looked back, the Colonel had already turned his attention to a dark haired woman who had just walked up to him, engaging in a conversation with a smile that was completely put on. What kind of game was the man playing now?

Ed fidgeted, suddenly agitated and wondering what he was missing, taking an absent sip of the drink he still held in his hand only to nearly gag on the amount of alcohol that slid down his throat. It burned like a brand in the pit of his stomach and he fought a grimace. Carefully he glanced at his dark haired lover again to find that sly gaze was leading his eyes back towards the doorway. It was a quick glace and the woman didn't notice as she had been too busy laughing at something Roy had said but when the blonde followed it again, it clicked.

Oh.

So _that's_ what he wanted.

The young Major had to swallow a grin when he understood what the sly glances meant. They couldn't be seen leaving together, at least not in any obvious way but it was clear Roy wanted to follow him out. It was too early yet for any of them to leave the premise as it would seem disrespectful to do so. King Bradley had not yet spoken to the crowd gathered and he _knew_ any of the Colonel's men would be missed should they not be present for it. There was too much suspicion riding on their shoulders already and he would be stupid to think that their recent activities in digging into things the Military no doubt hoped to keep hidden had not gone unnoticed. Envy's little stunt had been a pronouncement of that. But that didn't mean they had to stay in the hall the entire time. After all, they were within the headquarters' compound; it would only look as if they had headed to the bathrooms. He tipped his own head to the side and as he pretended to take a sip of the horrendous drink, he met that ebony gaze dead on, his agreement loud in the second-long look.

Casually, Ed turned away, making his way through the crowd as if it wasn't planned, moving more towards the door with every step. Very few people acknowledged his presence, as he was neither a high standing officer nor had he been part of the military for very long. He was grateful for the partial anonymity it offered him and realized the wisdom of him exiting the room first. Where he had not been stopped once in his trek towards a temporary freedom and a quick rendezvous with his Colonel, Roy would probably be stopped more than a dozen times. No doubt the man would be gritting his teeth the whole time, too and the thought made him laugh a little spitefully. It was a fitting, if round-about revenge for the man insulting him about his handwriting that morning. As he stepped out, he completely missed the yellow gaze that followed his progress with a disturbing amount of interest.

The wide, sweeping corridor outside the hall was considerably cooler and less crowded than it had been inside, letting him take an inconspicuous breath. It felt good as it seeped into his lungs, making him realize just how tense he had really been in the company of so many strange people. He kept his steps measured and even as he walked away from the wide doorway currently spilling people, eyes forward and not too intent. Even so, it was hard to tamp down the sudden excitement starting to boil and surge in his veins. It all felt so very illicit, sneaking away to meet his lover in some dark corner and while he doubted they would do very much more than kiss (and probably let their hands wonder more than they should he thought with a surge of glee) it was still something that could get them discharged from the military should they be caught by the wrong person.

There were some people occupying the halls as he walked thinning as he continued on, disappearing all together as he strode purposefully past the bathrooms. That would just be too obvious and the place was too popular while there were so many people occupying the building. No, he needed a place that was relatively close by and that wouldn't have any unexpected visitors barging in on them. Especially if things did start to heat up, which, despite his better judgment, he hoped they did. Which meant the library was the perfect place. It was just in the next wing of the sprawling building, a few turns away and because everyone had been ordered to the function, it would be abandoned for the night. The blonde allowed the grin to curl at the corners of his lips; sometimes he astonished even himself with his brilliance.

Ed was in the corridor that ended in the big, double doors of the library when he heard a second pair of footsteps echoing faintly behind him, the strides a little longer than his own and confident. Three long hallways ago he had left behind the confusing sounds of movement and the low murmur of many conversations, the silence keeping him company as he walked. This was the first time it had been broken and his heart skipped. Heat leapt in the pit of his stomach but he forced himself not to hurry, scalp prickling with the presence that was quickly gaining on him. What they were doing was stupid and dangerous yet as he reached the locked doors and turned to watch the Colonel appear down at the other end of the hall, the niggling caution at the back of his mind disappeared, all of his attention honing in on the dark haired man bearing down on him. Was it a bad thing that just looking at the older man made his fingertips tingle with anticipation? He rubbed them on his pants and smiled when Roy stopped a few feet away, face bland.

"I was wondering if you were going to pick up on it," the man started, voice teasing, "You were a bit slow in the uptake," The blonde rolled his eyes even as he glanced down the hall, just to make sure they had gone unnoticed. It was empty save for them.

"Whatever, old man. Does that mean you weren't enjoying the excuse to flirt with all of those women in there?" he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Roy try the doors and then frown at them in annoyance upon finding them locked. He noted absently the dark hair slicked back the way it was tonight accentuated the older man's sharp, handsome features and made his mouth go a little dry. The way it normally fell into his eyes would always be just right but this look was sexy in its own right. Then the Colonel glanced at him with humor dancing in his dark eyes, one eyebrow arched high on his pale forehead.

"Of course. But then I realized that none of them were half as pretty as you so it kind of ruined the whole thing," Ed glared over the furious blush that seeped over his face but before he could complain about being called "pretty" the man fixed the door with a stare that clearly said it had done something to offend the Colonel and why wasn't something being done about it, "The damn door is locked," he grumbled and the blonde swallowed a laugh.

"What the hell do you think alchemy is for, you moron?" he said in exasperation, rolling his eyes again, a gesture that had become automatic in the past month, and pressed his palms together. The dark eyes narrowed slightly as he touched his hands to the wall beside the doors, letting the reaction flow through his arms and feeling it tingle against his flesh fingertips. A second door blossomed where a stretch of solid wall had been, huge and imposing, with scrawling designs fairly dripping from the dark wooden surface. They both blinked at it for a second and he shrugged when the older man arched his eyebrow at the young Major again. Okay, so he got a little carried away. Deciding to go with it, he pulled the thick, heavy ring that served as a handle with a flourish, indicating for Roy to go first. He could tell the man was biting back an amused smirk and when he walked past, through the doorway, Ed caught a mumbled,

"Showoff," He cuffed the Colonel up the backside of his head as he followed the man through.

The air in the library was heavy and muffled as he quickly transmuted the door back into its original solid, bland wall, not wanting to be discovered through his carelessness and had just lifted his hands away from the flat surface with smug satisfaction when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a crushing embrace. For a second he blinked in surprise, hands automatically lifting up to curl around the older man's forearms locked around his chest.

"Have I mentioned that you're awfully needy today, Roy?" he sniped after he got over his surprise, turning his head towards the older man whose chin rested on his metal shoulder, breathing deeply against the blonde's neck. Not that he really minded, of course. These moments were precious and not half as frequent as he would have liked. Of course he liked the sex but he liked just _being_ with the man, being held by him, talking to him, just basking in the reality that Roy was his. The Colonel hummed softly against his skin, the sound pressing in all around him, stroking down length of his spine like the gentlest caress.

"I just needed to get out of there for a few minutes…you know, I've always had an allergy to women's perfume?" the man chuckled softly as Ed voiced his disbelief, kissing the curve of the blonde's ear, "I know, but I'm serious. It was one of the things I couldn't stand when…well…that doesn't matter now anyway," and he buried his nose in the younger man's neat ponytail, breathing deeply again. Somewhat flattered because he knew the dark haired man was giving him a roundabout complement, the teen couldn't help a please smile. It was interesting that Roy was allergic to perfume considering how many woman he used to date.

"Was that why you wanted to leave?" he asked quietly, leaning back into the Colonel's strong chest and feeling the steady heartbeat against his shoulder blades. For a long moment he was quiet, the dark shadows of the library closing in on them, as if it sensed that their presence was an intrusion but was waiting to see what they would do. It gave him disturbing flashbacks of another library, one whose demise had come about in a consuming rage of flames and whose fate he had almost shared. Shuddering, he tried to shove the memories away and twisted in his lover's arms so that his chest was pressed to Roy's and his arms could go around the man's waist. It always surprised him when he discovered how well they fit together, even now.

"Partly," the Colonel's voice was soft, barely breaking the full silence that permeated the big space, "I just hate that this whole thing is a ruse to cover up something that has the potential to tear the entire country apart and I can't do anything with what I know because there isn't any solid _proof_. At least, not the kind that people would understand. And there are still too many people within the military who are brainwashed by the corruption that is eating our home apart…" Ed tightened his hold on the older man and listened to his heart, thumping strong and steady against his ear. The words spoken were beautiful and pure, coming from the bottom of the Colonel's soul that ached to see what was happening to his beloved country. With his background, the blonde had the minimum regard for the place in which he had been born but he could see Roy loved his home country. Watching it falling apart and being powerless to stop it in time must have become like a physical hurt, one that festered with frustration and helplessness. He had a second-long impulse to say something stupid and meaningless, like he was sure it was going to be fine but he hadn't the heart and decided that would only make the older man feel that much worse because they both would know the words were a lie. Then Roy seemed to pull out of his dark thoughts, snorting loudly.

"What?" he pulled back so he could see the handsome features that were currently scrunched in disgust. The ebony gaze was flat with remembered anger and resentment, the same expression he had been wearing earlier.

"That bastard Kimbly," he shook his dark head, "Him even being here tonight just goes to show how far everything has fallen," Ed didn't like the disgust and pain evident in the older man's voice but instead of commenting on that he leaned heavily on the Colonel, resting his chin on his hand he had pressed to the strong chest.

"How do you know him? He seemed to be familiar with you," Roy's expression turned even darker and for a long moment he thought the older man wasn't going to answer. Slender eyebrows drew down as the dark gaze looked at the wall, seeing things that only the Colonel was privy to. The blonde wanted to shake him a little as the whole evening had worn away what little patience he already possessed but he resisted, knowing the man would tell him what he needed to on his own time.

"I don't know how much you overheard," he started, drawing them deeper into the library so that they wouldn't be accidentally seen through the windows of the main doors, "Both Kimbly and I started as State Alchemists at the same time, when the war with Ishval first started up. Our alchemy and style were similar and in war, invaluable. I could create blazes and he could create explosions. We were handy weapons," by this time, they were deep within the dark, towering stacks, the books mere shadowy suggestions upon the shelves. Their duet of echoing footsteps were the only sounds to be heard, keeping cadence with the older man's voice. He let himself be led by the large hand curled around his own until they encountered a private cluster of tables used for study during the day. Due to his agitation, Roy would not sit but Ed perched himself on the edge of one of the tables, taking a secret delight in the graceful way his lover prowled as he paced slowly back and forth. The man looked like a dark, majestic lion who had been cornered but was not yet defeated. The Colonel's eyes were fathomless with remembering as he continued speaking, "In that, we were alike but that was where the resemblance ended. Upon joining the military, I had a vision of one day having the means of making things better. I wanted to gather as much power as I could so that I could do as much good with it as my station allowed. Of course I had to go to war and to follow orders; then, that was the only way I could see myself succeeding. Excellent conduct gets a soldier the right kind of attention. Then, I was under the impression that the military was a good and infallible force that existed to help and protect the nation and its people and I just wanted to be a part of that. How quickly are such visions destroyed," he gave a disappointed shake of his ehad before continuing, "Kimbly…did not join for such noble, however ignorant they might have been, goals. He was a weapon and that was all he ever wanted to be.

"War is never what you think it will be. Every soldier who has never been to a battle field thinks it is glorious, a place for valiant deeds to be done, for greatness to be revealed and for the evil against which they will be fighting to be conquered. I thought that, once," the dark eyes met his own for a brief moment and Roy's smile was sad, "I was not that much older than you, then. But war is the opposite of all of those things. There is no time to think of doing something brave and courageous and if you do, it is because you must, not because you were given a choice. War is killing, is blood, is pain, is insanity. All that you care about is _surviving_ while carrying out the orders that you have been given. It is the farthest thing from glamorous; you are dirty all of the time and tired and hungry. The enemy is not some faceless evil but _people_ who just have a difference of opinion and who are doing the best they can to survive as well," Ed could hear the pain in his voice again, the trembling waves of it touching upon him and making him want to reach out and pull the older man to him; to press his face to the warm neck and hum under his breath until the Colonel relaxed in his arms. But he just pushed his hands under his thighs and leaned forward, wide eyes intent and taking in every word as if he could see them. He thought of his brother, having to experience everything Roy was describing and a thick lump formed in the back of his throat, making it hard to swallow. Still, he said nothing.

"I came to hate what I had to do very quickly. I watched people burn before my eyes and my flames destroyed whole villages. They called it war but I saw it for what it was. Genocide. We were wiping out an entire race and I was helpless to stop it. Or myself. If it was not for Maes and Hawkeye, I would have taken my life on one of those smoldering, lifeless fields," their gazes met again and this time Roy stilled, uncertainly flashing in the depths of his eyes. The blonde was glad that he was sitting on his hands for he would have gouged pieces of his palms out with his nails in anguish. He had not known any of this; of course, he knew war was hell and that the Colonel had served in Ishval but he had not known it had driven the older man to such despair that he could witness it even these many years later. It only made him that much more determined to get to the bottom of the mystery behind what the military was up to. Seeing the way he lover was hesitating, paused in his rhythmic pacing along the marble floors, he tilted his head to the side and reached out finally, tangling slim fingers with the chain of the silver watch at the older man's belt.

"Then if Kimbly was so unlike you, what was it he did that ended with him in jail?" he asked softly, breaking the shadows in the dark gaze and watching them get chased away by anger. Roy stepped away and the younger alchemist let him, the cool metal sliding from his fingers.

"He joined to _cause_ pain. He joined for the excuse to kill and he relished it. The more blood he spilt, the happier he was and the more he wanted it. The man had no ambitions other than to do what he thought he was made for; to use his alchemy to destroy as much as he possibly could. Entire towns fell at his hand, cities even. When the earth crumbled away at the snap of his fingers, he would laugh. Once I saw him step over a little girl's body, a girl that had died by his own hand, and later he made a joke about it. I can't remember if anyone laughed at it. It got to the point that they could no longer control him and he would raze places where there were our own soldiers gathered. Anything to destroy," the dark head shook in disgust and Roy finally stopped pacing to step up to the blonde still watching him carefully from his perch on the table, heart aching. How, in this world, could there be people as good and as unshakable as Roy and then people like that yellow eyed alchemist who was the complete opposite? He supposed that there needed to be some kind of counter balance but for some reason, it always felt like the evil was winning, "The bastard was supposed to be in jail for ten more years but they let him out early," this time Ed did reach out, pulling the older man close so that he had to part his legs, letting the Colonel stand between them.

"You think they let him out to set him loose in Ishval or Lirr?" the question held nothing except bland interest but he thought of Al again, alone and fighting for a cause no one really seemed to understand and nearly drowned in a bolt of gut-wrenching worry. Roy must have seen it on his face and a second later, a warm hand was cupped under his chin, making him tilt his head back to look into the handsome features. The compassion and love he found their made his stomach flip and clench so that he almost had to look away, heart constricting with some warm, nameless emotion that seemed oddly like joy.

"He's a dog on a leash, now, with the other end secured by his incomplete prison sentence," the reassurance in the deep voice didn't help much but he smiled anyway, sliding his hand over the one still warm against his skin. Roy's eyes changed then and he leaned in to press a kiss to the younger alchemist's lips, his taste sharp and making the blonde's toes curl, "Let's not talk about any of that now," and he sighed in agreement, using a hand in the dark hair to pull the man back for a proper kiss. Yes, like that, the older man's mouth opening to let him in, which he did with a little sound of delight, tongue touching every place he could, paying special attention to the spots that would make Roy's breath hitch and utter small, growling moans. Strong arms swept around his back, pulling him closer to the edge of the table and forcing his head back at a sharper angle. It was times like these that he allowed his mind to drift in a thick haze of bliss, just feeling the way their tongues tangled and touched and how it sent little bolts of excited heat all through his body, centering in one particular place. The Colonel's body pressed into his own so that he was aware of the swift pulse and quick, unsteady breaths, stealing his own that much more. Like this, he could forget where they were and that even within a locked room they could still be in danger of being caught.

"Edward…" the older man's lips were hot against his neck as they trailed over his skin, nipping and sucking so lightly, he tried to pull himself closer, wanting to feel more. Tipping his head back to give the Colonel more to work with, he just hummed his response, closing his eyes happily when the older man found one his more sensitive spots. There was an amused huff as he closed his thighs around the bigger man's hips, locking his ankles neatly and holding Roy in place, "Before, at home…are you…did I really hurt you?" the words broke through his blissful little trance and he pulled back with some regret to see the way the dark eyes wouldn't meet his own, glittering brightly with guilt. Confused, he slipped one hand into the neat, dark hair and turned the older man's head so he could look at the blonde.

"Why do you keep asking that? I told you already that it was fine. Believe me, I would have let you know if it hurt," though, pain for him often had a different meaning than it did for normal people. One had to develop an abnormally high threshold for pain to have steel connected to your nerves. Roy made a small, disbelieving noise in the back of his throat but Ed wouldn't let him look away when he tried to, "Why do you keep asking?" he repeated, voice low. The man seemed to vibrate, tension pulling all the muscles in his body tight and then he dropped his head to the blonde's shoulder.

"You were bleeding," his words were muffled when he finally spoke, heavy and riddled with remorse. Ed blinked for a moment, surprised. That was it? That was what put that expression on the older alchemist's face and made him quiet and gloomy for most of the evening? For a second he fought a laugh, positive the man wouldn't appreciate it, biting his lip against the sound.

"Well, yeah but that's normal, right? I've heard that happens sometimes and you didn't really take as much care as usual," those weren't the right words to say because Roy groaned pitifully against his shoulder, arms tightening. The blonde rolled his eyes, thinking the man was being awfully dramatic so he wiggled a bit on his perch and pressed a swift kiss to the neck being presented to him, "Really, Roy, I'm not even sore anymore," which wasn't entirely true, "and don't you think if I was being hurt, I would have stopped you?" he pushed the man back by his shoulders and arched one eyebrow, trying to affect a stern expression and having a feeling he failed miserably. The older man looked at him for a moment and then a small smirk curled at the corner of his lips. The sight of it made his mouth go a little dry.

"I don't know. I could have just swept you away in the moment," this time the older man got a cuff on the shoulder and an annoyed glance. Conceded bastard. Seriously he was positive the man thought _much_ too highly of himself sometimes. He tried to stick his nose in the air and look down at the Colonel but that was impossible as the older man was currently towering over him and was crushing the smaller alchemist to his chest.

"If so, then what do you propose to do to make it up to me?" he asked in the haughtiest voice he could muster. He expected laughter or a biting comeback that would leave his cheeks and pride stinging the way only Roy seemed to be able to do. What he did not predict was the way the slanted eyes flared and became half-lidded, the desirous intent in the them clear. That look held a hundred different possibilities, all of them enough to set his blood on fire, curling like a fist in his gut. He could see the ideas reeling within the dark eyes yet before he even had a chance to react, the older man was kissing him again, nearly laying the blonde out flat on the table as he leaned over Ed, the passion behind it leaving him somewhat dazed. How, he wondered as he did his best to return the man's fervor, clinging to the Colonel's dress coat more to keep himself grounded than for support, did one get used to such blazing, consuming emotions? Would he ever be able to kiss his lover like this without his heart trying to burst free from his chest and his fingers trembling uselessly while they clutched for sanity? Probably not, he figured as Roy completely invaded his mouth until the Major was a panting, whimpering mess but then again, he wasn't sure he would want to. Though they would never be able to keep up this level of intensity all of the time, he doubted that he would ever lose this; this feeling of momentary transcendence.

A strong, warm hand that blazed a trail of fire up his thigh curled over his hip, stroking along the front of his pants and effectively stealing his breath. God, it only got better every time the older man touched him. Helplessly, he moaned softly into the Colonel's mouth, drowning in his rich taste while that wandering hand trailed fire in his veins. _Touch me there_, but he couldn't get the words past the heat circulating through his mind, panting harshly to the ceiling while anticipation dried his throat. He could never remember being overly needy, even during the nasty months of puberty but Roy only had to touch him once with that particular fire burning in the depths of those ebony eyes and his libido was raging out of control. Finally the teasing fingers moved to where he needed them the most, curling possessively to cup the hard, throbbing bulge in his pants.

The stimulation was enough to send a shock of pleasure rolling through him and he nearly brained himself on the hard surface of the table when his head snapped back, eyes nearly crossing. Warm lips trailed over the parts of his neck the older alchemist could reach over the material of his collar while he ground his palm into the Major's erection, against which Ed rocked, making small, gasping moans in the back of his throat. Vaguely, he was aware of the dark haired man pressing himself into the blonde's moving hips, his own erection grinding into the inside of the younger man's thigh. It was too hot, passion and fire and pleasure all building up under his skin until he was sure he would melt away like wax touched by a flame. If they didn't stop soon, he was sure to come right in his pants, which was quite a feat, he realized fuzzily, because he had found release two times already that evening. The way Roy was breathing against his neck, he knew the man had the same problem.

Some part of him knew that they shouldn't be doing this here, now, inside of headquarters where if the wrong people saw them, or even just suspected, they could be Court Marshaled or worse. It occurred to him that they had both been missing for the same amount of time and had no place to clean themselves up so they would probably end up looking disheveled and smelling of sex by the time they made it back. The last thing he wanted was for that kind of negative attention to fall upon them, especially as they were getting so close to finding out the truth of the corruption behind the military. Even as he tightened his hold on the Colonel, thighs gripping the man's waist harder so that he might feel the way the older man's muscles shifted under his clothes as he moved, he tried to take in a few gulps of cool air in hopes it would clear his head.

"Ugh, Roy…we shouldn't…not here…" except his words meant nothing because he was getting to the point where if he stopped, he would shatter or just come even if there was no stimulation forthcoming. That hand that had been pushing him towards an end that promised to be huge stilled and he gasped, shuddering with the loss of motion. Roy's hips paused too and Ed was momentarily lost in pools of stormy obsidian.

"I don't think I can stop," the man breathed and the younger alchemist caught himself before his eyes could disappear in the back of his skull somewhere at the broken, husky tone of the deep voice. It wasn't fair that just the way he _spoke_ could make him start dripping, cock pressing so hard against the front of his pants, it was a wonder the material hadn't just given way. Somehow, he knew he should have put up a bigger fight, put the concern of being found out ahead of the way the pleasure still hummed like all of his blood had turned to lava but all he could manage was,

"Don't…wanna make a m-mess…" before the ability to form coherent words crumbled away completely. He hated the way they had to sneak around like what they were doing was something shameful and dirty. Nothing about how he felt when he was with the Colonel could ever be that but the consequences they were trying to avoid made him feel like it _should _be. The knowledge sat heavily on his chest and didn't go away when the gaze that had been holding him frozen broke away so his lips could be captured again. How could anything as prefect and as pure as love be wrong? The blonde couldn't suppress a loud groan when the older man moved his hand, working the younger alchemist's belt much like he had earlier, long fingers brushing carelessly against his aching cock.

"I promise not to spill a single drop," Roy whispered in his ear before his warmth was torn away, leaving Ed feeling momentarily bereft. Yet when he managed to pry open eyelids he didn't recall closing, he nearly bit off his tongue when he glanced down. Between his thighs crouched the Colonel, his hair now mused from the younger man's fingers and his eyes impossibly dark. He offered the blonde a small smile as he lifted the slender legs onto his shoulders, fingers still working the teen's zipper and the Major couldn't tear his gaze away, golden eyes wide and breath coming fast. His lungs burned and his entire body shook, straining towards what was sure to be a marvelous release. There should have been one more pathetic protest at the back of his throat, waiting to claw its way free but he was mesmerized by the way the long, pale fingers had slipped into his now open pants and pulled his angry, throbbing cock free. A low noise broke the cadence of his panting breaths as the cool, library air brushed over his hot arousal but he had only a second to think on it and then the older man curled one hand at the base, leaning in to suck Ed's erection into his mouth.

Fuck, _that's good…_

His arms gave out from where he was supporting himself on the table, making him slump back on his elbows yet even with that, he couldn't tear his gaze away. Roy stared back steadily, lust like a living thing in his eyes as he lapped at the tip of the younger man's cock, licking away the pre cum that had gathered there. For a second he thought that with the onslaught of such sensations, he would have to close his eyes or the pressure would rip him asunder but somehow he managed to keep them open. The sight of the Colonel's lips, always so perfect no matter what they might be expressing, were beyond sexy as they stretched around his erection, slowly moving down just enough to take in the entire head before sliding back up again to tease at the slit. This sound he made was louder than all the others and he was eternally grateful, in some distant part of his mind, that the doors were all locked.

The older man went slow, taking in a little more each time and Ed could barely breathe, his orgasm _rocketing_ towards him as if from a great distance, making him wonder if he would even be able to withstand it. With each sucking stroke to his cock, he was a little more lost, thrust his hips up in search of more pleasure, more of that tingling, spreading heat. All the while, Roy never looked away, eyes always intent on his own, making the whole thing ten times more intimate. Just when the fire began to flutter, pulsating in his gut and thighs, the older man groaned softly. Yet however quietly it might have been uttered, it went right through him, surrounding him so that every muscle in his lower body clenched in preparation. It was with that he realized the man seemed to be moving his whole body and not just his head. Blinking past the haze that had blurred his vision, he lifted himself up just enough to see that the Colonel was grinding his free hand into his own clothed erection, color infusing over his pale cheeks while pleasuring himself as he continued to suck Ed down his throat.

_Ah, that did it_. Ed couldn't even gather enough of his wits to cry out a warning before his body tensed, pleasure breaking over him like an angry wave in a storm. He might have closed his eyes then and he might have screamed but he couldn't tell because white washed in behind his eyelids and the roaring of his pulse was so loud in his ears, he couldn't even hear. All he could do was hang on, riding through the pulsing, crippling waves, forgetting to curb the thrusting of his hips so as not to choke the older alchemist.

When it eased, leaving him sprawled and boneless upon the table, he barely even noticed the way he was licked clean, every last drop, and his uniform put back in order because he was too busy trying to claw his way back to reality. Aftershocks ebbed even slower than his orgasm had and he finally pried his eyes open while hoping the little, glittering sparks that reminded him of fireflies would go away soon. His heart raced painfully and the air was almost too cold as he tried to get his lungs to inflate properly. He thought he was doing a good job of it too until he glanced away from the dark ceiling to the man still standing between his legs. Oh, _shit._ The Colonel looked like he was about to climb on top of Ed himself and devour him. The expression might have been familiar except that there was something else besides lust burning in his gaze too. Forcing his mind to reassemble itself, the wide gold eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure it out. That look…

Ed's mouth went completely dry and if he hadn't just been nearly blinded by his own orgasm, he would have been completely hard all over again. He recognized that look; he had seen it several times before. The dark eyes were wide and fathomless, the pale cheeks burnished with a flush as dark as he had ever seen it and white teeth were biting harshly into the older man's bottom lip. It was the look of a man at the edge of his control. Roy was trying not to come.

There was absolutely no thought behind the actions of levering himself up and sliding close to the table's edge, wrapping an arm around the narrow hips to bring himself as close as he could to his lover's crotch. He could see the bulge in the man's pants and as he watched, he could see his cock jerk even through the layers of fabric. How he got the belt unfastened and the zipper down, he would never know. All he knew was how badly he wanted to wrap his mouth around the man's beautiful, straining cock and _taste _him. Even so, he could feel a speedy return of that coiling heat when he slipped a hand into the Colonel's pants and found his boxers were wet where the tip pressed against them. Practically drooling, he couldn't free the hot length fast enough and then had to stare for a second as just how _hard_ the man was. He wasn't even sure he would be able to wrestle it down enough to get it to his mouth. Ed was just about to lean forward and do just that when a hand in his hair made him pause and glance up.

"It's…just going to take…once," Roy hissed through his teeth, eyes completely blown out and breath short. It sent another jolt down his spine, making him shudder and eyes glaze over as he nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. Heat worked over his cheeks when he realized that the Colonel was this turned on by giving the blonde a blow job, making him feel flattered and stupidly happy. The hand in his hair was gentle despite the older man's obvious need, guiding rather than demanding and the blonde found he liked the way it cupped the back of his head, just a gentle encouragement.

And it only did take once. One time of leaning in, opening his lips and taking in the hot, silky length, letting it slide all the way to the back of his throat and then swallowing. Just that was enough to make Roy's breath still for an instant, cock twitching in Ed's mouth before the hot, salty cum was pulsing over his tongue and down his throat. The older man's long, low groan of completion was beautiful, vibrating through both of them and making the blonde feel more than a little smug. The hand tangled in his hair never pulled, just tightening enough to put pressure on his scalp which eased as the older alchemist's orgasm did. He did his best not to miss any of the pearly liquid as he pulled off, making sure to lick away any he came across, starting to get turned on again as the musky scent of the older man mixed with that of his release filled the blonde's senses. Ed would have kept going, too, getting lost in the taste if the hand still curled in his hair had not tugged him away. The dark eyes were deep and sated as they looked down at him, pale fingers rubbing gently at the base of his skull.

Roy's personal flavor mingled with Ed's as he was drawn up and into a kiss, both of them groaning as they tasted themselves on each other's lips. The older man leaned against him a little more than he normally might have, still shaky and weak so the blonde braced himself against the edge of the table while wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders, wishing they could have stayed like that all night. Who gave a flying fuck about that stupid gathering of rich, corrupt bureaucrats anyway?

"We should really be getting back," the older man mumbled while trying to still kiss the Major, making the younger man snort in amusement. He didn't usually get to see the dark haired man so undone but dare he say it was rather endearing. For a moment he let the older man suck on his bottom lip before pulling away with a small smile, reluctant to leave the bigger man's embrace.

"You're awfully horny today," his voice was light and teasing, careful not to sound like a complaint because he really wasn't abject to the concept of a horny Roy and was rewarded with an annoyed sounding huff that disturbed the longer hairs brushing his ear lobes. The older alchemist leaned against him for another long moment, chin resting on the blonde's shoulder and the gold eyes watched in fascination as the pulse visible in the pale column of the Colonel's neck slowed to its normal, steady rhythm. Warm fingers danced down his back and settled at the curve of his hip, giving him a little squeeze, bringing back that stupid, giddy feeling.

"I blame it entirely on you," was the muffled response, "Can't help how you make me feel," the words brought out a fierce blush on the younger man's cheeks, though why that should have been after all they had already done and said to each other, he didn't know. With a huff, he pushed the bigger man away and reached up to redo his hair which was starting to unravel from having pale fingers pulling and worrying at it.

"And sex makes him sappy. Interesting. What next? A dozen red roses and a poem?" Ed snickered, giving the older man a sideways glance that softened his words somewhat. The dark haired Colonel glared at him as he straightened his own uniform, nimble fingers looking like ivory against the deep blue of the material. He found himself fixated on the movements of the strong hands as his own expertly finished off his ponytail, completely missing how the dark glare turned into a smirk.

"Actually, it's two dozen roses and I have never been one for poetry," he snorted at the aloof tone, crossing his arms across his chest and pretending to be holding back annoyance as the man continued to fuss with his uniform for no reason Ed could see, "And it's not sappy. It's called romantic. There's a huge difference but then you wouldn't know about that, would you?" they were words that he could have taken a deep offence to and would have if it had been anyone else saying them. Yet because it was Roy, he just stuck his tongue out, not caring about maturity for the moment and stalked past the Colonel, intent on leaving the man behind.

"Not with you around, old fart," he snapped back over his shoulder as he walked, knowing the older man had fallen into step right behind him and was grinning as he fixed his dark hair so it was no longer falling into his eyes, "If that's your definition of romance, it leaves a lot to be desired," to which Roy made an indignant protest, their good natured banter following them back through the library and echoing among the shelves.

* * *

The young blond had caught his eye almost as soon as he had perused the large hall, something about his fiery good looks and large, intelligent eyes striking him as appealing. He watched the young man from behind a cool smirk, wondering who he was and how to approach him. Kimbly had never really been partial to boys before, preferring his men to be of an age with himself but for some reason, he thought he might be willing to make an exception for this beautiful creature. He could smell the boy's power from across the room and it excited him to no end. It was rare to come across another alchemist as powerful as himself, which was one of the reasons he had always been attracted to Mustang. That kind of power was…enticing.

Because he was watching this strange young man so closely, he noticed the exchange the boy had with the Colonel, their eyes meeting, sending signals to each other in a way that was intimately familiar. Interesting.

The kid left the room first, his attempt to look as if he was just heading out to do nothing more than go to the bathroom somewhat successful. That is, until Roy followed a few moments later, allowing himself to get stopped a few times before he too swept out the door, heading in the same direction the blond had. He smiled to himself and put the glass he had been holding down, pushing his way through the crowd with relative ease, ignoring the looks that were still being shot in his direction. Let them talk. It was one of the reasons he had come in the first place; even negative attention had its own attraction.

Thankfully his shoes were made of the softest, finest leather and made only the smallest whisper of sounds as he walked through the long, echoing halls, making sure to keep the Colonel's back far enough away that the man would not realize he was being followed. Their trek lead them to the library, which he was sure was locked at this hour and he waited just out of sight around the corner, listening to Roy greeting someone with a shockingly rich, husky tenor that sent shivers of delight down his spine. Even never hearing the blond speak before, he was sure that was who it was. A crackle of alchemy hissed over his skin and he just barely held himself back, wanting nothing more than to peer around the corner to see what they were up to. But impatience would never get him anywhere so he waited until the voices faded before stepping around the corner.

He was in time to see a large, ornate door being transmuted back into a section of wall and neither the handsome Colonel nor the blond boy he had been meeting were anywhere to be seen.

Kimbly grinned to himself before turning back to the farce of a party, shivering in anticipation of such a challenge. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Ed

This time, when he made the door in the wall for them to get back out into the hall, there was considerable less scrolling designs etched into its surface but he couldn't resist the climbing roses at the corners. If the Colonel noticed their presence, he didn't say anything. Instead he just stood to the side and indicated for Ed to go through first, even bowing a bit as if he had indeed taken that romantic crap he had been talking about earlier and was using it on the younger man. The blonde growled as he stalked through, boots loud on the marble floors.

"I should just leave you in here," he snarled out of the side of his mouth but when the older alchemist turned _that_ particular smile on him, he knew he wouldn't actually do it, especially when it turned his insides to melted goo. Roy must have known it too because he took his time sauntering out after the Major, calmly threading his fingers through his hair as if he was some gift to humanity. Ed pretended to be irritated and that his mouth didn't go dry because, in reality, the Colonel was as good looking as he seemed to think he was.

"So did I at least redeem myself?" the older man asked him as they walked down the hall after the blond had put back the wall the way it was and it took him a minute to figure out what the man was talking about. Then he had to bite back a smile as he remembered what his own response had been when asked if Roy had hurt him earlier that evening. For a moment he pretended to ponder it, walking close enough to the bigger man to feel his underlying tension, tipping his gold head to the side and tapping his chin dramatically with one finger. The dark eyes followed the motion, narrowing when he realized the blond was just messing with him but Ed just shot him a sly smile from under the sweep of his bangs. He didn't know what the expression looked like but it had the desired affect when the older man blinked then nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Hmm," he let the smile widen, pondering some more, "For now, I suppose. Though I may change my mind once we get home," the dark gaze widened and he basked in the split second where the Colonel's entire attention was fixed on his face, the promise hanging between them like a wavering mirage that accompanied flames. For such a cool, collected person, it sometimes amazed Ed how just a few words could completely throw the man off guard. Or maybe he was the only one who was allowed to see it. That thought wound in his chest like warm butter even as the older man looked forward again, saying nothing. He didn't need to; the teen knew him well enough to catch the heating of the ebony gaze and the way the man swallowed as if his mouth had run dry. Grinning to himself, he angled his next few steps so that they would take him closer to the bigger man, letting his fingers brush along the back of the pale knuckles for a few beats, secure in the privacy of the empty hall. The long fingers curled around his own for a moment, the grip strong and reassuring, holding him until they reached the junction of the hall. When their eyes met again, his throat felt blocked and he nearly crumbled under the affection that stared back at him.

They agreed that Roy would go back first while the Major took a longer, more roundabout route back to the party but before either of them could even drop the embrace of the their fingers, a voice from down the hall to Ed's left called out to them, making him jump and whip around, wondering if they had been found out after all. But it was Hughes hurrying towards them, his uniform in shocking disarray and his hair falling in unruly strands onto his forehead. Watching him walk, he could tell the Lt. Colonel was tired and he realized he had not seen the man at the function at all. Judging by the dark circles that were visible as he drew nearer and the smudge of ink on his cheek, he had not left headquarters at all today.

"Colonel, Major, I'm glad I found you two," even his voice sounded worn and Ed shared a look with the Colonel standing at his shoulder. How had Hughes known where to look for them?

"What have you been up to?" Roy demanded, his voice strong but pitched so that it wouldn't carry and echo down the halls just in case, "You look like hell," The Lt. Colonel just waved his hand dismissively at his friend, green eyes pinched behind the flash of his glasses, looking like he would have made some kind of rude gesture but didn't have the energy for it.

"Yes, thank you. I don't have time for that right now. I have to talk to you; its about that passage you found in King Bradely's office and the tunnels in the city," the man seemed agitated and a little jumpy, as if someone from the wrong side had figured out what he had discovered and was after him. As of right now, Ed didn't doubt it to be possible and he wondered what it could be that had the older man so anxious. The blonde caught the worry in the dark eyes when he glanced at Roy again who was staring at the wall in indecision.

"I've already been gone too long," he said, voice low and they both stilled as a soft sound reached their ears from down the hall. Suddenly the reality of the danger they were in caught up to him and he tried to ignore the way icy fingers crawled up the back of his spine. He tended to forget when he was alone with the Colonel but they were up against an enemy with too many faceless sides and unknown facets. There were too few of them with too little information and not enough time. For once, he felt the sharp, tangy brush of fear, "Can you tell me now?" the pale hands gestured quickly and Ed fought the urge to take one and hold onto it, hoping it would chase the shadows away.

"No, not here," the green eyes didn't dart nervously down the hall like they probably wanted to but Hughes wracked his fingers through his already disheveled hair, as if that would help relieve some of the tension. Then he seemed to come to a decision, shoulders straightening just a bit, "I'll take Ed with me. You go back and make an appearance. Just," and he caught the Colonel's arm, as if to put more emphases on his words, though by the look on Roy's face, the gesture had been unexpected, "Don't stay there too long. Stay for exactly how long you need to but don't hang around. I'll meet you outside in an hour," Roy's dark eyes narrowed and Ed felt a shock of alarm. The Lt. Colonel's voice was low and unwavering, making him wonder exactly what it was he could have found. Then the Colonel nodded to his friend.

"Alright. Both of you be careful," his eyes lingered on the blonde's for a long moment and Ed was once again fighting the urge to throw himself at the older man, wanting nothing more than to cling to his solid comfort forever. Instead he stepped back and smiled, hoping it looked reassuring because he didn't like how that gaze flattened out when the man was worried.

"You too. See you soon," their eyes held for another moment, conveying things they couldn't say and words that wouldn't fit in that small space in time. Roy just allowed a small smile, reaching out to ease his fingers through the fall of Ed's golden bangs and then his touch was gone, the older man striding away down the corridor. He looked like Colonel Mustang then, even if the younger man could not see his face, strong and confident and infallible, all traces of the man who was Roy gone. The blonde gritted his teeth as he watched his lover's back, telling himself the feeling that he might not get to see that again was just a feeling and had no truth behind it.

Too bad he couldn't make himself believe it.

* * *

Hughes

The steady footsteps beside him echoed with his own down the deserted hall, the third pair moving away from them as they walked, peering at the younger man as his side, all golden personage and fierce countenance. He counted them for some reason, one, two, three, each step drawing them farther away from the place they had come. And just as he was about to turn his eyes away, trying not to ponder why Ed and Roy had been coming from the direction of the library, that second set of footsteps faltered, the rhythm changing and he counted himself lucky enough to see those blazing eyes change, as if the blonde had heard something no one else had. Hughes watched as the younger man turned, mouth opening while something close to urgency crossed his features and his voice as it broke the looming quiet was filled with an emotion he had never heard before.

"Roy!" and he couldn't draw his gaze away because Ed had whirled around, hair shimmering in the flat, artificial lights, turning back the way they came. The Lt. Colonel saw his friend pause, turning back towards them and the younger alchemist tore back through the empty, heavy space that separated him from the bewildered, dark haired Colonel. Hughes could see the decision the blonde made between the time one toe pushed off the marbled floor and the other heel fell that he didn't care if someone should round a corner and see them or that Maes was watching, green eyes wide with amazement. He didn't care because in the clutches of such furious emotion, nothing could be as important as throwing himself into Roy's arms. Which he did, with all the beautiful, shining single mindedness which with Ed seemed to do everything. The Colonel caught him, face changing from surprise to something Hughes had never witnessed on those particular features before. The affection there ran deeper than the night sky.

Their kiss was hard, devouring and the back of his throated ached to see it, heart filling until he was sure it would overflow. Never before had he seen a kiss with such raw, unbridled passion; such complete and utter devotion. Silver tears prickled at the back of his vision as he watched his best friend giving in to such an intense love, the Lt. Colonel was sure it could incinerate him where he stood down the hall. They clung to each other like they were all each other had, all they would ever need, as was they way of any great love. He couldn't blink the tears away or steady the happy flutter of his heart when they broke apart, the older man holding the blonde alchemist suspended in the air with his arms around the slim waist so that the Major had to look down at the taller man. The onyx in Roy's eyes was so soft and so bright, Hughes could never hope to find a color that would match its beauty in the world if he looked for the rest of his life. He gritted his teeth, trying to push away the sudden surge of his own emotion as Ed slid back to the floor with a click of his boots. They smiled at each other, oh, such a smile and Maes thought for a moment he would have to turn away. Then he heard it, three words that stole his breath,

"I love you," and a pale hand slid into golden hair, the gesture so tender, so sweet. He had never seen it before, not like that, not even on his wife's face, the depth of the look that Roy bestowed upon the young man who had stolen the Colonel's heart something Hughes thought he understood but realized he really didn't. Not like this and he could not have looked away even if his life depended on it. Ed reached back, pulling away from the older man's embrace but not before he laid a kiss on the pale fingers, briefly curling his around them. They shared another smile and by then the intensity had eased but Hughes still thrummed with it, not sure if he should laugh or cry and finding he could do neither.

"I'll see you in a bit," the words were spoken in a soft tone but he heard them anyway, smiling as he watched them share another kiss before Ed turned back to him, face flushed, lips red and the depth of his emotions seeping like golden sunlight through his skin. Hughes filed away the scene so that when the world seemed hopeless and the shadows of doubt descended upon him, he could recall it and remember that there still existed such beauty in this world.

Yet, as he fell once more into step with the younger alchemist, he recalled the last words the boy had spoken, echoing softly in his mind, though he could not say why, at that moment in time, they would stand out so.

Never had he heard such fateful words spoken…

* * *

Roy

"…due admiration and credit to the men and women who have already fought and lost their lives in these terrible times of conflict and war. The country for which they have given up everything for in selfless acts of heroism is eternally within their debut. We ask that…" Roy gritted his teeth and tried to keep from tightening his grip hard enough to shatter the glass he held. The words floated through the room, enhanced by the sound system that scratched every once and a while when the voices being projected through it raised above a certain decibel, the meaning in them empty and cold. How could people not hear how they rang so false, he was sure if he just reached out a hand, he would cut himself on them? Yet looking at all the avid, agreeable expressions all around him, such eloquence sucked in their shallow minds so that they were practically nodding along like the good little dogs they were. The only discontent he detected was in the faces of his own subordinates and a couple of the lesser Generals and the few alchemists left that were being forced to attend like himself.

Kind Bradley stood at the podium, his voice slithering like poison through the room until he was nearly sick with it, single eye glittering in the light from the chandeliers in the hall. Since the speech started he had been droning on about the bravery of the soldiers that fought against Lirr and Ishval and so on and the entire time, there was a completely different message in all of his words; power. Only such a nation as strong and as dominant as Ametris could take on so much at once and hope to prevail. And the man made it sound as if what they were doing was good, that these conflicts were to eradicate some evil that the rest of the world seemed to have not picked up on. But under those words, that slick, dark mask, was the underlying truth. Roy could hear it, like reading between the lines of an advanced alchemy text. He heard it and wanted to scream, to make everyone else take notice, to rip the veil from their wide, blind eyes and say "_Look! See what they have been hiding from you!"_ Instead, he hid his sneer of disgust, his anger, his helplessness and hoped that what Hughes had found would be what they could finally use to bring this whole thing to its knees.

What he had not been counting on was running out of time.

Until that moment, he had tuned out most of what the dark haired man addressing the large crowd of the function's attendees was saying, keeping his own gaze fixed on some far, bland wall or another. It would not do to look to his subordinates as that would make him seem weak, though it would have been a great comfort to have Hawkeye at his side. For the moment, he was careful not to think of Ed at all, leaving those precious thoughts to the back of his mind to ponder at another time and was just glad the kid was not here. With Hughes's warning still ringing in his head, he knew the blonde was better off. Though, he could not have said why until the last remnants of the King's speech had his attention snapping back to the podium.

"…and that is why we must continue to be diligent and strong, offering our support to all of those who are currently out fighting for our freedom and for justice and those that will soon be shipped out to join their comrades. We must remain steadfast and assiduous if we are to come out of this victorious. You have all been very generous with both your time and your support. Thank you," The Colonel blinked, wondering why icy fingers of dread had started to climb up the back of his neck as he watched Bradley step down only to be replaced by a Lt. Colonel whose name escaped him. The man remained quiet as polite applause filtered through the room, accompanied by soft, agreeable murmurs, which Roy joined grudgingly, tapping two fingers to his wrist so as not to spill his drink. Why, he wondered a few minutes later, did appearances matter anymore?

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please?" this younger man's voice was not as strong or as commanding as His Excellency's but he could tell that he had been properly brainwashed, "Thank you all again for attending. It is my duty to inform those of you present in Ametris's colors that we will now be sending out several more troops which are to leave within the hour. Eagle Company A, Eagle Company C, Eagle Company F and Eagle Company M. You are to report to the Central train station in one hour. Apologies to our guests for the inconvenience. Thank you," Roy felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped through the floor. His mouth was dry and his head ached as if his brain had received a jolt of electricity. It was only supposed to be _three_ companies shipping out tonight! Just three! Why had they added a fourth with only an hour's notice? It was all he could do to control his panic, nearly dropping his glass as his hands trembled noticeably.

The fourth company that had been added, the last one on the list, was his own.

There was a sharp movement to his right and he glanced over to see Havoc and Riza looking over at him with mirroring confused expressions. People had already started talking again, louder now that the serious news had been divulged as if they wanted to forget that more men and women were being shipped out possibly to their deaths. It was too unpleasant a topic. The other companies that had been called had probably already left, having been expecting the call. Rage surged through him then, like a blinding wall of fire and it was all he could do not to reach for the white gloves hiding in his pocket. They were getting him out of the way before he became even more of a loose cannon than he already was and the anger only flared hotter when he caught the way his subordinates were still looking at him, confused and unsure.

As calmly as he could, he strode up to General Yager whom he knew to be one of the coordinators that mobilized and strategized the troops. The man was taller than himself with thick, grey hair that reminded him of steel and a stern expression that only strengthened the impression. He looked mildly surprised when the Colonel stopped before him and snapped him a sharp salute. There were several other General's within hearing range, all of whom paused to see what matter the dark haired man was disrupting them with.

"General, sir," only when the salute was returned did he drop his own but he never relaxed his posture and he looked over Yager's right shoulder, trying to keep the fury of his emotion off his face and out of his voice.

"Colonel Mustang," the older man's voice was pleasant, as if he wanted nothing more than to have a conversation with Roy, "What can I do for you?" the words were a mere politeness as rank here held sway. If what the younger man said was a step in the wrong direction, he would be granted nothing. Despite the General's easy, almost friendly tone, he doubted he would be granted the truth or a grace period.

"Sir, I was not made aware that my company would be shipping out tonight. We are not prepared and I feel it would be unfair to my men to ask them to be ready in such a short period of time," there was a prevailing silence and he could see out of his peripheral vision the older man's dark blue eyes gazing at him with a cool, critical detachment, as if the decision had nothing to do with him; which was complete bull-shit.

"I am afraid that the orders have already been made. You and your men will be on that train," for a second he nearly went blind with frustration but managed to keep from gritting his teeth loud enough that his fury could be heard. It was a wonder his voice hadn't deserted him when he tried once more.

"We have only an hour," it was an attempt made in vain and he knew it but he couldn't help but think of the confusion in his subordinates' eyes, looking to him for some kind of answer. Yager's eyes were steely and unforgiving.

"Then you had better hurry, Colonel," there was no remorse, no apology, nothing. So this was how it was to be. Fighting with himself, feeling his fingers cramping as he refrained from balling them into fists, he paused for a second, the inside of his skin feeling raw from the strength of his anger. Then he shifted his gaze, looking at the older man in the eyes which was a sign of deep disrespect and saluted again.

"Sir," after all, what choice did he have? He was far from being able to defy orders without consequences and he still had his men to think about. They were loyal to him, not to the military and should something happen to him, their next superior officer will not be as kind or as appreciative of them. Turning away, he strode back through the hall, signaling the five pairs of eyes still watching him hopefully. They would follow and he didn't have to check to make sure of it. It was why he had chosen them in the first place; they wouldn't complain, they wouldn't ask questions and they wouldn't doubt his orders.

The night was bitter, feeling like the depths of winter rather than late spring as he stepped from the building, Riza right behind him and the other four not far behind. For a moment, he was sure he caught the scent of alchemy in the air.

"So then we're going," it wasn't a question, more like a confirmation and he felt it sure up the walls of his own determination. Ed would not know about this until they were already gone and if he was lucky, the boy wouldn't follow. When the checks were made at the station, he would be sure the lists thought his company was seven in number rather than six. Hopefully, his young lover would forgive him. The only thing he would regret was not being able to say goodbye. Perhaps Ed would do what he always did and surprise him by following but he thought not as even he did not know where they were departing to.

"Yes, we are going," and he didn't look back, whispering a soft goodbye in his mind, the feeling of breaking a promise nearly choking him. _I'm right here. I won't leave you_. But he _was_ leaving. He just wished as he tugged his jacket closer around his shoulders, that the kiss they had shared in the hall a half hour ago had not felt like the last one.

* * *

Ed

The map spread out on the desk before him, with all of its marks and notes scribbled along the sides, made his throat dry up with horror.

"T-the whole country…" he whispered, fingers trailing along the circle the Lt. Colonel had scrawled over the map, the ink dark against the smaller, printed marks of the map itself. Each place of conflict had been shown in big, sloppy red dots that looked like drops of blood and then connected by shaky lines as if the older man's hands had been trembling when he made them. Central stood out like a beacon, nearly at the center, hanging between the lines like some sinister spider readying to devour all the little towns circling around it. There was no doubt this was a transmutation circle, one like he had seen before, though with just the five connected points, it wasn't complete. Which meant it could be a many number of things; powerful things but not necessarily human transmutation like he tended to think of when he saw that particular shape. Hughes made a small noise at the back of his throat from where he leaned against his desk, eyes shadowed.

"Whatever it is, it's already started," at that, the blonde looked up, wondering what the man could mean. His face must have voiced his confusion because the Lt. Colonel ran long fingers through his hair and sighed. "I spoke with a senior alchemist today, a Mr. Chaplain, who was a consultant for State Alchemists before he retired. Have you noticed the strange weather?" he nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything, "It seems that because of all the unstable alchemy in the air that has been gathering over the last few weeks with no outlet is messing up the weather patterns. It could just as easily swing into full summer in a day and then snow the next," Ed blinked then realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it with a snap. Yes, he had noticed how it had been unseasonably cold lately but he had thought that it was just going to be a chilly summer. They'd had them before. He had never heard of alchemy shifting the climates before. He hadn't even realized that was possible.

"So, this is bigger than the Philosopher's stone," he said, more to himself than to the older man but the Lt. Colonel nodded anyway, then shrugged.

"Or it could have everything to do with it," their eyes met in the semi-darkness of the office and he knew Hughes was also thinking of the startling revelation he had uncovered the night before. If that was true, then from the looks of it the entire country was on the verge of being harnessed for absolute power. Gold eyes glanced at the map again and he pressed a finger that indicated Ishval, thinking of his brother. Maybe it was safer at the front after all.

Just then someone catapulted into the room, throwing the door into the wall with a bang in her haste. Both Ed and the Lt. Colonel nearly leapt from their skins, conspiracy floating around them like a cloud of guilt only to ease a second later when they saw who it was. The blonde vaguely recognized her as the older man's assistant whose name he couldn't recall, her short brown hair like a fuzzy halo all around her head. Now she was panting, looking like she had run through the halls as fast as she could to get here faster and he felt a moment of fear.

"Lt. Colonel, sir, I'm so sorry to barge in but…but…" and for a second Ed thought she was going to burst into tears, distress glittering in her wide, brown eyes but she seemed to pull herself together when the dark haired man eased out of his seat and put a hand on her shoulder, obviously used to her excitable personality.

"Alright, Sheska, take a deep breath. What happened?" the woman was eased by that tone, though she still looked ready to cry. He wondered at it with a detached kind of curiosity.

"Sir, I'm so sorry but they just announced the companies that were to ship out tonight and a fourth one was added," a fourth? He wasn't sure if that was uncommon or not and then took a moment to wonder why his stomach seemed to clench, as if he was expecting this news to be detrimental. He couldn't have known that it was, "It was Colonel Mustang's company!" she cried and just like that it was as if a bucket of ice water had been tossed over his head, sliding under his skin and making his heart nearly stutter to a stop within his chest.

"W-what?" he breathed at the same time Hughes took a firm hold of the girl's shoulders, looking as if he was about to shake her. His eyes were dark and wide with shock.

"Are you sure about this?" the older man demanded and Sheska nodded, eyes still wide and luminescent.

"Yes, it was announced just a few minutes ago. They leave in an hour. I thought I should come here and…" Ed didn't hear the rest of what she said because he was already moving through the door and into the hall, feeling detached from his body, as if his legs had decided to move all on their own. He couldn't hear if Hughes called after him or not but he wouldn't have stopped anyway. It was as if upon hearing those words his heart had recognized the truth but he would look for the Colonel anyway, in the hopes of being able to at least see him off.

Yet upon reaching the hall he found that most of the guests had already started to filter out, mingling together, classy opulence with royal blue uniforms and he realized he would not be able to find Roy in that mess if he tried. Still, he watched from a side hall, face as blank as his head felt at the moment, wondering why his heart ached so much. It wasn't like he was never going to see the man again. As a matter of fact, as soon as he figured out which front they had been sent to, he intended on following. Like hell he would be left behind. Still, he felt like some forgotten wraith standing off to the side, insignificant, overlooked. They had left him here; no one had come and gotten him, even though he was enlisted in that company. What had the man been thinking, leaving him behind?

Hughes caught up with him in the mostly empty parking lot standing beside Roy's black Corvette that looked as lonely and despairing as he felt. It was such a stupid thing. He knew he was just being stupid but just then, as he tipped his head back and looked at the glittering blanket of stars in the dark sky, he thought of the dreams he had been having, of the feeling of having the man he loved torn away from him before they had really even been given a chance and he felt like crying.

"You didn't find him?" it was an obvious question with an obvious answer but all he could do was swallow the bitterness of despair, thinking how he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Remembering their kiss, the last one they shared, he pressed his fingers to his lips and breathed out a plume of silvery mist, watching it dissipate as it reached towards the sky.

"No. He's gone," and a soft, fluttering thought skimmed across his awareness in a voice so rich, it sounded the way velvet would feel, _Goodbye, Fullmetal. We'll see each other again soon._

A single tear tracked down his cheek and he smiled.

Somehow, he knew it wouldn't be soon.

...**_To be continued_**

**_....*runs*  
_**


End file.
